


Romance of the Four Kingdoms

by DeadMasterZero



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: Action & Romance, Character Death, Demons, F/F, Female Protagonist, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Historical Fantasy, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 198,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMasterZero/pseuds/DeadMasterZero
Summary: A young schoolgirl named Mitsuko after wishing to become a bit stronger to prevent herself from being pushed around, is suddenly thrust into ancient china. More specifically the romance of the three kingdoms era. Mitsuko is forced to adapt very quickly to this new environment, will she be able to gain the strength she desires or will her past demons prove she will be too weak too last? And what of the shadows, why do they follow her every step?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys I just want to say something before you jump straight into it. i first started this fanfic a couple of years ago more on and off. Its only in the last year or so when i've been constantly improving my craft so that's why the start of this isn't the best i'll admit. But I do hope you persevere, notice the improvement in my craft and enjoy yourselves reading this story I enjoy writing.

'And that is how you simplify fractions.' A school bell rings all around the building.

'Don't forget about the test tomorrow.' The teacher said quickly to all the fleeing students who were very anxious to get back home. However a particular schoolgirl lagged behind everyone else. The girls was named Mitsuko, she was a quiet 17 year old girl who had black hair and had 2 different eye colours, her left eye was a bright emerald green while her right eye was a dark scarlet colour. She was someone who was described as "the average loner." She kept to herself all the time, she had decent grades but nothing about her stood out, except for her heterochromia but even then people didn't really want to associate with her. She never really talked to anyone at the beginning of the year, now it was halfway through and she didn't speak to anyone and they didn't speak to her in fact quite a lot of people picked on her and put her down because of her isolation that was never intended.

When class was over she lagged behind the crowd and waiting for them to go on ahead, she was a loner and she didn't belong in a crowd she thought to herself. When she didn't see anyone she started walking back to her home which was an orphanage. She enjoyed just spending the time in her room playing her favourite franchise Dynasty Warriors, she would vary it up every now and again but that series was by far her favourite series of games to play to help pass the time. Every now and again she would wonder what it would've been like living in that time period where technology was still very primitive, where everyone fended for themselves and everyone was fighting, where every named person would have at least some form of strength and power, something Mitsuko thought she lacked. Mitsuko boarded the train to her home since it was a good while away from her high school. When she arrived at the orphanage she greeted everyone while she was walking to her room with her usual smile to hide her sadness from everyone when the head mistress told her that some friends of hers visited. She got suspicious and quickly ran to her room, when she opened it she was horrified by what she saw. Her room was utterly trashed, all her belongings were destroyed, her bed and her sheets were torn to shreds. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran out of her home and just kept running, she didn't know where she was going all she knew is that she had to get as far away as possible. She didn't feel safe, however she was feeling rather pathetic and weak but most of all angry. She hated what had happened and wanted to make who ever made her life a misery pay but she knew she was too weak to do anything and her lack of self confidence didn't help at all.

She eventually reached a small port where it seemed no one was around like it was completely abandoned. She found a small wooden bridge that seems to be used for fisherman or disembarking from the smaller ships that would've been docked, she walked up to the edge and sat down with her legs dangling from the edge while wiping away her tears. She looked up and saw for some reason it was night already, the moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. She wished to herself that she would overcome her lack of self confidence and doubt and get stronger, she wanted to be much stronger and make them all that made her suffer pay. Suddenly she started to cry again, when one of her tears reaches the water it made a small ripple that gradually looked like it travelled towards the open water. Mitsuko looked up and saw that the moon was glowing red and a fog began to appear and seemed to envelop Mitsuko. She quickly stood up and wondered what was going on when all of a sudden she heard a voice from what seems to be coming from all directions from the fog.

" **Do you wish to become powerful?"**  it echoed within her mind, at first she didn't know what to do and wanted to run but it feels like her legs wouldn't move at all and part of her was compelled to stay.

"Y-yes I want to become strong!" Mitsuko shouts at the fog which seems to grow even thicker.

" **The road ahead will be hard and difficult, are you sure you are ready to leave your life and face the trails ahead?"** The voice questions while Mitsuko nods her head in response.

"Yes! I know it will be hard but I can't live in this world any longer the way I am, please take me away and give me the opportunity to be strong!" she screams while the voice just replies with "hmph." All of a sudden the water began to ripple more violently when a stream of water rose up which shook the very bridge that Mitsuko was standing on and fell over as a result. The jet stream of water began to transform into what seemed to be a giant snake, Mitsuko began to feel afraid, started to run away and yell for help before the snake grabbed her by her legs with its mouth and dragged her to down to the watery abyss. Mitsuko screamed for help but nobody came at all. As she was being dragged down she felt herself slowly being filled with water, her vision getting blurrier and her eyelids was getting too heavy for her to keep open, soon the darkness consumed her vision and she lost consciousness.

Mitsuko opened her eyes to find herself in a rather old, small house. She sits up and finds a square hole in the wall which seems to be a window but no glass was present. She noticed that she was sitting on a plain bed and to her left on the floor was a bowl of rice with what seems to be tea. She also noticed that she had been wearing a black silky robe above her school uniform which seems to be all dry despite the rather unusual means of transportation. When she turned to get off the bed she also noticed what seems to be a wooden bowl of freshly cooked rice with a small wooden cup filled with what seems to be green tea. Suddenly she heard a door open and an old woman appears in plain clothing who smiled when she saw her.

"Ahh I am so glad to see you awake, i was afraid you would never wake up." The old woman said which Mitsuko was confused.

"Wait where am I and what happened to me?" She questions while the old lady chuckles slightly.

"I found you drifting along the river last night near our village so I managed to bring you back here, you were feeling cold to the bone so I put you in one of my robes and brought you inside here for the night. I figured you might've been hungry when you wake up so I cooked some rice and made some tea." The old lady said as she grabs the bowl of rice and places it in Mitsuko's hands along with chopsticks that were inside. It didn't take long for Mitsuko to give in to her hunger and quickly devoured the rice in front of her while the old lady laughs.

"My that didn't take you long did it? Ha-ha what it's like to be full of youth again." The old lady said as she was looking at the young girl feasting on the helpless rice. When she finished she gave back the bowl and asked "Thank you very much for your generosity."

"aha do not worry my dear I couldn't leave you out there on your own especially one of your youth and beauty." Mitsuko blushed slightly at the compliment in embarrassment.

"Yes...well anyway where exactly am I?" she asked again.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're in the village of XinCheng south of the city of XiangYang." That was a name that Mitsuko has heard before...but that name is Chinese...wait...was she in china? Mitsuko couldn't comprehend what happened, one minute a giant snake dragged her down to a watery grave and the next this seems to be in china.

"Wait XiangYang? Wait what year is it might I ask my memory is a little fuzzy." Mitsuko said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Why it's the 16th reign year of emperor Ling of course" The old lady chuckles which made Mitsuko even more confused.

' _Ok wait that's not a modern day thing. This means I'm somewhere in the past. Ok Mitsuko think…Ling is a Chinese name and XiangYang is a province in china…ok so I'm in the past in china…but when exactly.'_ Her answer would come a lot sooner as she expected.

"The Yellow Turbans, the yellow turbans are coming." One man shouted as he was running away, the old lady looked horrified and soon the village was in an uproar. Suddenly Mitsuko realises she was at the start of the yellow turban rebellion.

"Oh no I did not expect them here so soon, quick flee for your life it's your only way." The old lady told Mitsuko as she began packing her essentials. Mitsuko quickly disrobes and runs out of the house aswell as the old lady but then she hears a voice inside her voice which was the same one that she heard before.

" **Now begins your journey to achieve strength, we shall see how you fair."** The voice chuckles as it retreats back into her mind, Mitsuko suddenly finds herself grabbing the nearest weapon she could find...which turns out to be a 5ft scythe almost as tall as her, normally she would run with them but something inside her is almost forcing her to stay her ground, she finally saw for the first time the real yellow turbans with her own eyes, with yellow outfits and yellow turbans around their foreheads, equipped with various weapons such as swords, spears and sickles. Mitsuko waited for them patiently for them, almost every single part of her told her to run as fast as she can she still has time...but for some reason she felt compelled to stay here.

The old lady told her to run with her, that it was useless to fight them. However she replied with "I know...but i can't just sit back and watch you all lose your homes to bandits I won't allow it, you should get to the other villagers...I'll hold them off." Mitsuko which surprised both the old lady and herself, true she couldn't just let these bandits do as they please but she wouldn't actually fight them for fear of her own death. The old lady thanks her as she retreats with the rest of the villagers, Mitsuko steeled herself to the best of her ability until the yellow turbans appeared. When they did they laughed.

"Well look at what we have here, a lost girl who's trying to be a hero." The 'leader' says while the rest laughs again. Under normal circumstances Mitsuko would lower her head in shame and run away but for some reason now she's just getting angrier.

"Look why don't you just get out of here we don't want to hurt you even if you are a Han sympathiser. If you don't i'm afraid we are going to have to be rough with you...even if you do dress in some...weird clothes." The leader says while Mitsuko faces the floor choosing not to reveal her face.

"Then do it."

"What was that?"

"Do it...try and hurt me...unless of course you don't think your pathetic way of peace is strong enough to kill one young girl." The leader grew furious with rage and charged towards her.

"Thats it you bitch take this!" His sword raised above, as soon as he got into striking rage he attempts to bring his sword down. However his target was not there and he feels a sharp pain across his chest...like someone cut there. A slash appeared as Mitsuko dodged out of the way and slashed his chest in a diagonal direction, the yellow turban leader fell to the ground while blood was pouring out of him like an endless river. Mitsuko looks up to the rest of the group to reveal that her pupils changed to a slit shape similar to a snake with an evil grin across her face.

"Now anyone else wants to test their precious way of peace?" She asks while they seem to be quite scared of her.

"I-is she a demon!?" One said

"If she is we have no chance!" another one replied.

"Calm down, she is only one person, even if she is a demon we'll kill her because we follow the way of peace!" One rallied and the rest followed him as he lunges forward with his weapon ready. Mitsuko grins more as they come to her. When they got within her range she performed a strong horizontal slash taking out the first wave consisting 5 of them with all of them falling backwards with huge wounds getting quickly covered in blood. One of the spear wielding enemies attempted to stab her but she side stepped and slashed his chest open, blood erupted from the wound as he fell backwards. She struck downwards at another enemy as he lunges with his sword. One enemy screamed as he attempts to strike her which prompted Mitsuko to strike his gut backwards with the pole end of her scythe which made him hunch over giving Mitsuko the opportunity to turn around, move to the side and slice part of his neck which made him crash down. She blocked an incoming strike with the scythe's wooden pole from above, she heard someone charging forward with a spear so she used all her might to push the sword away and dodge the spear which stabs the sword wielding yellow turban, Mitsuko turns her body and beheads the other yellow turban.

Mitsuko struck down her enemies with ease as they entered her range and slashed them. As more of them fell the survivors felt their morale dwindle. A yellow turban attempted to strike from the side while she was in a deadlock, she kicked the yellow turban that she was in deadlock with and strikes the charging enemy while overhead slashing the one she kicked once he got in range with her scythe. Soon only she remained at the entrance of the village, her enemies were slain and her weapon of choice was stained with blood. One yellow turban was on the floor crawling away slowly however Mitsuko spots him and stomps on his back to make him stop.

'P-please don't hurt me, spare me my lady!' he begs while Mitsuko with her slit shaped pupils in her eyes looks at him.

'Hmm you know sure i'll let you go, but make sure you warn your friends about the reaper, I'm coming for you all and I will reap what you have sown." She threatened, the man nodded in fear and ran away the moment she took her foot off him. When he was no longer seen Mitsuko went down on one knee and panted heavily while her eyes returned to normal.

' _W-What the hell was that?'_  She thought to herself, she felt like a different person back in that moment, it was as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders or chains that restricted her have been broken. She found herself...enjoying herself during that fight. The old woman who has been hiding in her house came up to her and thanked her for her assistance.

"W-well it's no big deal, I couldn't just let them have their way." She replied while the old woman smiled.

"I suppose so, still you have done us a great service thank you, say are you going to volunteer your services to the Han?"

"What? You mean join the volunteer forces and help quell this rebellion?" She asked while the old lady nodded.

"You should, it would be a shame to not use your skills to good use." Mitsuko thought about this for a while before she nodded.

"You're right, helping putting an end to this rebellion would be good for the land." She says as the womans face brightens up.

"thats wonderful news,hmm if you would like to follow me." She says as she retreats back to her house with Mitusko following her inside. She goes into a small room and brings out a late uniform with scale armour.

"This belonged to my late husband, a former han soldier...I would like you to have it." She exclaims in which Mitsuko face looked shocked.

"Are you sure you want me to take them? I mean they seem to be important to you."

"Do not worry if I kept them they would simply gather dust, if I leave them with you though i am positive they would be put to good use why don't you try the uniform on, it'll help with you not attracting your attention." Mitsuko realised that she's still in her school uniform while also realising its not the best attire in this era. The woman seems adamant so Mitsuko took the uniform to the other room and got changed. A minute later she revealed herself to the old lady.

"S-So how is it?" she asked blushing slightly. She wore a typical purple garb and trousers with iron armour on top protecting her front, back and shoulders. She also wore a helmet, luckily Mitsuko didn't have long hair at all so she didn't have to stuff it in her helmet

"Ahh a perfect fit it was quite lucky my husband wasn't the tallest" she chuckled to herself and then gives Mitsuko 2 pouches one containing coins while the other being significantly more heavier contains food and rations.

"Wait how much are you giving me isn't this a little much?" she asks while the woman shakes her head.

"Do not worry we shall be fine, we are forever in your debt for saving us so this is the least we can do." She says as she drags her outside. "There is one last thing I must give you before you set off." She motions Mitsuko to follow her outside where she finds a dark brown horse that has been tied onto some steel dug deep in the ground.

"Here my husbands horse, do take care of her on her travels she's not the youngest but she will serve you well." She said while stroking her head while Mitsuko wasn't feeling the most comfortable taking all of these things from an old woman.

"Are you absolutely sure its ok for me to take this? You might need these more than me." The woman nods her head while smiling warmly.

"Do not worry we will be fine. You on the other hand will need all the help you can muster if you intend to go against the yellow turbans." She said as she helped strap the pouches on her belt and helped her mount her new horse.

"The way to the capital should be the north however you should see the camp before you reach the capital."

"Thanks, anything else I should know?"

"Just one, some soldiers don't really like women fighting alongside them so try and avoid any confrontations." She warned while Mitsuko nodded.

"Right thank you and good luck." She said as she makes the horse lightly gallop north after a minute or so after messing around with it, handling the saddle with two hands while also handling the crimson stained scythe. The old woman bid her farewell while smiling and retreated back into her house. Mitsuko replayed todays bizarre events in her mind and thought to herself.

' _So i'm actually here in ancient china and I doubt this is a dream. Hey you there can I ask why you brought me here?'_  She said trying to reach to the voice she heard before but to no avail and she sighs out loud. She replayed the fight in her mind and remembers the feelings she felt...she hated to admit but she enjoyed the fight, slaying her enemies and seeing the fear in their eyes. Part of her felt scared by this since it was nothing that she ever experienced before but part of her wanted more. She had no idea what this journey in the Romance of the three kingdoms era will be like but she knew she had to be strong to survive the obstacles and a small part of her made it her mission to gain that very strength.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuko rode on her horse for roughly half a day, she travelled on a paved road while being in deep thought about where she should go from here, of course she was going to fight to quell the rebellion but what should she do afterwards? It's not like she can go through a door labelled exit and she can be back in her time or anything so she's pretty much stuck here. Should she actually go serve one of the lords even though to her knowledge women in these times? Should she help the emperor not fall in the hands of anyone? Should she just live a simple life? Questions like these filled her mind and she found herself riding between two small fields with several farmers having their backs facing her. Mitsuko wanted some confirmation just in case she took a wrong turn during her daydreaming.

"Excuse me is this way to Louyang?" She asked to one of the farmers when she made her horse stop.

"Who's asking?" the famer replied, Mitsuko thought that was rather rude of him but she answered.

"Just someone wanting to help quell this rebellion, look I got this official uniform and everything." She stated.

"Oh? Well in that case..." The farmer started when he disrobed to reveal his yellow turban attire and his sword while Mitsuko had an arrow fire that zoomed past her head and her horse neighed while standing on two legs in which Mitsuko was so surprised by that she lost grip and crashed down onto the road while the horse fled as fast as it can.

"We'll take all of your belongings!" the yellow turban shouted as he started to run towards Mitsuko whose eyes began to turn into the snake like ones. She jumped to her feet and slashed the kneecap of the charging yellow turban before he had the opportunity to strike her. As he started to fall, Mitsuko got the blade of her scythe underneath his neck and struck it upwards decapitating him. Two yellow turbans yell run behind her and attempt to strike down with their swords, Mitsuko notices them before they could bring their swords down and blocks them. She pushes upwards and slashes the two yellow turbans before they could react. When they fell a larger yellow turban lunged behind Mitsuko and used all his body with his shoulder first to barge her into the fields. Mitusko felt she was flying for a moment until she landed in the fields and felt pain in her torso.

'Well i'm glad I had armour otherwise that would've hurt.' Mitsuko sarcastically thought to herself as she struggled to get up by leaning on her scythe after standing it upright while getting a good view of the man responsible for her short sustained flight. He was a large man with a bulky build who looked very strong, his yellow turban had a symbol on his head which Mitsuko didn't recognise with his face having a small beard and began stroking it.

"Haha you fell right into our trap you han slave!" The large man shouted as more men emerged from the fields.

"And you are?" Mitsuko asked.

"I'm Guan Hai a servant of the yellow turbans and the way of peace and we will take down the Han and the people will be spared the tyranny of the emperor and finally live in an age of peace!" He proclaimed in which Mitsuko looked at him oddly.

"I mean thats great and all...but I just asked for a name I didn't care about that other stuff since you know...you're gonna die but thanks anyway." Mitsuko says which for some reason made Guan Hai furious.

"How dare you insult me and my yellow turban brothers! When you are slain I will use your belongings to infiltrate their forces and we will use that information against them and then finally the land will start to know peace after we have taken down the traitorous emperor and all his advisors! My brothers will watch as I will claim your head!" He declared while Mitsuko sighs.

"I didn't even insult you! Oh well let's get this over with." Mitsuko says to herself as she prepares her scythe for battle. She was handling herself quite well, when she first struck she was surprised that it was blocked so she used up more strength in her swings in which he still blocked, she grew more frustrated with herself and her enemy as they were blocking and countering each other, however she noticed that she started to get tired, her breathing got heavy as sweat escaped her brow and plunged to the ground as she slays about half of the group. Her body was not used to this amount of physical activity.

' _Shit! This isn't good, I really should've been more sportier.'_  She regretfully thought to herself when Guan Hai out of nowhere jumped in the air with his spear dropped in front of Mitsuko striking Mitsuko, she blocked it however the strength and weight of him along with Mitsuko's exhaustion made her legs wobble and made her land on one knee. He kicked her further with great strength into the field. Mitsuko manages to backroll back onto one of knees, she finds herself however surrounded by a group of yellow turbans jeering and she notices her helmet lying on the ground in front of her.

"Wait...you're a woman!?"Guan Hai asked confusedly.

"...Yes did you not tell by my voice? Mitsuko asked, noticing that a smirk grew on his face.

"A woman with skill...interesting, maybe if I bring you to lord Zhang Jiao me and my brothers can finally be recognised by him. If not...I can always have some personal fun with her."

"Ok thats it! You all die!" She declared furiously as she got to her feet as she got her weapon ready while panting heavily.

' _I say that but i'm not sure how long, it feels like i'm about to collapse any minute.'_ She thought to herself when they all hear a horse galloping from down the road. They turn to find a lone man with white hair dressed in Red armour armed with a larger than average sword.

'Wait...is that...Sun Jian what is he doing here?' She thought as she strikes down a yellow turban to her far left despite her exhaustion since all of them were occupied with trying to see who the armoured figure was. When they heard the scream they immediately turned and started to engage her. Sun Jian jumped off his horse and landed on one of the yellow turbans and ran his sword through his torso before he slumped to the ground. He attacked two more from behind while Mitsuko took out the two remaining turbans with one slash.

"damnit...I'll get you both another day!" Guan Hai shouted with fear before he fled.

"Hey...get back...here." Mitsuko yelled in between breaths while panting heavily and started to run a couple of steps before she almost fell, she planted the polearm in the ground and used it to keep herself up.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance at him eventually." Sun Jian had said as he walks up to her.

" Grr goddamnit!" She growls to herself however she notices him walking to her she bows her head and does the fist in the palm thing she saw during the cutscenes they did in the dynasty warriors games she played.

"Ahh my lord, i'm grateful, for your help." Mitsuko said in between breaths in which Sun Jian laughed heartedly

"Do not worry my fair lady i'm just glad to see you unharmed, I must say I am impressed by your skill."

"Oh really? Well thank you for your kind words my lord...erm Sun Jian?" She questioned not being completely sure if it was in fact Sun Jian.

"Aha seems like you already know who I am, my fame seems to preceed me!" He laughs while Mitusko nervously laughed along with him

'Is this really what Sun Jian was like?'

"However I must ask my lady, you are dressed like you are going to war, are you going to volunteer in the battle against these rebels?" He questioned.

"Actually yes, I was actually on my way to the volunteer forces camp, that's when I was ambushed with these damn yellow turbans out here that were disguised as farmers. Speaking of which, what are you doing here alone here anyway my lord?" Mitsuko curiously asks.

"I actually got some information from scouts that a small ambush party lied in wait around here praying upon the weak. So I decided to have investigate it and here I am, are you strong enough to travel my lady?"

"Y-yes I should be able to."

"Then in that case allow the tiger of Jiang Dong to accompany you to your main camp." Mitsuko was taken back my Sun Jian's generosity.

"My lord are you sure that's wise? I can handle the rest of the journey myself and i'm sure your forces must be worried for your safety." Mitsuko told him, she didn't want to bother anyone with her troubles.

"Aha do not worry, your camp isn't too far so it isn't any trouble, besides if I left a maiden like you unattended I would not be able to call myself a strong tiger of the Han now would I?" He laughed while Mitsuko gives him an odd look.

'I don't remember anyone calling you that.' She thought to herself when Sun Jian whistles and his white noble horse appeared by his side. He climbed on his steed and the horse started to walk along.

"Come, we shouldn't be there before too long my lady." Sun Jian told Mitsuko which Mitsuko decided to walk along the path with him. She uses the scythe as a walking stick in the beginning of the journey to keep herself steady, however over time she recovered from her fatigue and started to carry it off the floor with the curve of the blade pressed against her bare neck. They travelled for about 10 minutes before Sun Jian attempted to start a conversation.

"So my lady may I ask your name?" Mitsuko just then realised she didn't introduce herself to one of the more powerful warlords in this time of china.

"Ah my deepest apologies my lord, you may call me Mitsuko." She replied instantly not wanting to sound more rude than she thought she has been.

"Ahh Mitsuko, an unusual name for this land, do you not have a family or a home?"

"I actually have not my lord it is quite a complicated story i'm afraid." Mitsuko responded trying to avoid talks of family or how she actually got to this world.

"Ahh I see, my apologies." Sun Jian apologised to her.

"Oh do not worry my lord you meant no disrespect it is fine." Mitsuko replied while flustered in which he laughed in response.

"Aha I see, I must say I'm surprised you bear such fangs Mitsuko." He said when Mitsuko was confused to what he means at first but then she realised that he liked to talk about himself and his family like tigers rather than people at times.

"Do you mean this?" She questions while lifting her scythe while Sun Jian nodded in response.

"Indeed, do you intend to keep bearing those fangs?" Mitsuko thought about this for a minute before responding with "Well I don't see why not, now that I have a taste of this I can't imagine myself wielding any other weapon."

"Hmm then in that case might I say that you should consider the way you bear your fangs." He told her with seriousness in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though you are skilled you fight like a snake that wants to be a tiger and attempts to bear their fangs like one. Our fangs may be similar but how we fight and attack with them are different. If you want to use your fangs to their fullest potential perhaps you should consider embrace the fighting style of a snake if you choose to bear the fangs of one."

"If I want to use my fangs to their fullest potential..." Mitsuko repeated that to herself while staring at her weapon, is that why she was losing to Guan Hai...because she wanted to be like a tiger when she was a snake all along? Wait a minute what did that mean, fight like a snake!?

"Aha do not worry you will learn to fight like one eventually with training and practice." Sun Jian told her sensing her frantic thoughts.

"Wait why are you telling me this?" She questioned with curiosity, since he was a warlord why would he bother giving advice to someone he doesn't really know, nevermind that Mitsuko is a girl and to her recollection women in ancient times all over the world weren't given the most fairest of treatments.

"Because you are also a beast of the Han like any man here, in this land of chaos we beasts should help each other no matter the species." He told her with a smile and laughed afterwards.

"Ahh Here we are." Sun Jian stopped as did Mitsuko in which they both saw what seems to be a huge wooden stockade standing 10ft tall with wooden gates right in front of them.

"Well here is where we part ways for now, farewell for now my lady but do be cautious, some beasts of this land do not look at women fondly in the slightest." Sun Jian warned but Mitsuko smirked in response.

"Then in that case it's a good thing I do not care what they think of me, I'm only here to fight if they have a problem with that and get in my way then they I will reap what they have sown." Mitsuko was shocked that she would say such a thing, she wonders if being here has made her bolder with confidence in herself. Sun Jian laughs yet again at her.

"You remind me of my daughter, it seems I have nothing to fear take care until next time Mitsuko." Sun Jian's horse galloped in the opposite direction as Mitsuko looks at the gates in front of her and sighs. She opens the gates to find a lot of men huddled in small groups with several large tents. Some of them had excitement in their faces while others contained fear. They all seemed to be dressed in the uniforms similar to what Mitsuko was wearing.

"Halt!" Mitsuko turns around to see a man with with full armour escorted by two guards armed with spears.

"What are you doing here?" He questions.

"What does it look like? I'm here to help out in your battle." She bluntly responded.

"Why? You're a woman, you don't have a place on the battlefield, I mean look at you, you don't even have a proper weapon to fight with." He laughs with the guards joining in. Mitsuko points her scythe at them with the blade in front of their faces stained with the crimson blood of her enemies.

"Well I don't know about that I think anything could be a weapon if given enough thought about it." She smirked as the smiles were wiped from their faces.

"Still, you are just a woman you more lowly than these peasants I can't believe I got stuck babysitting you people who have dreams of becoming soldiers of the han." He said which made Mitsuko furious.

"Wow, you really are a piece of shit aren't you?"

"What was that? I will teach you your place if you step out of line like that again!" He shouted with his two guards readying their weapons.

"Wait! Please lets not fight each other." A voice shouted they both turned to find a man dressed in green armour with a green cape accompanied by two large men, one with a long magnificient beard while the other one had a small beard and moustache with a double bladed spear.

"Please my lord let's not turn away those that want to help, in chaotic times like these I believe we should accept anyone who would want to help end the chaos we face." He told him while bowing and puts his fist in his palm, the armoured man snuffed him and responds with

"All right fine, I have better things to do than waste my time with her anyway, you're responsible for this girl though if she steps out of line once you will regret it." He told him while he and his guards walked off.

"Please do not take our commanders words to heart my lady not all of us are ungrateful for your assistance my lady." He bowed with his fist in his palm.

"Thats our commander?" Mitsuko sighs as she hears this news but then quickly remembered who the men in front of her were.

"Ahh my lord Liu Bei thank you for your assistance, my apologies for troubling you." She says while the Liu Bei puts his a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry my lady, helping the people is what I like to do." He says.

"That is...good to hear my lord." She says while bowing.

"Might I introduce you to my sworn brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei." Liu bei motions to each of his brothers who bow and greets her.

"A pleasure to make your acquitance my lords, my name is Mitsuko."

"A most unusual name, tell me where do you hail from?" Guan Yu asks. Mitsuko knew she had to start telling these people something otherwise they won't stop asking.

"XiangYang, I hail from XiangYang although I do not actually have a home." She claimed."

"I'm sorry to hear that my lady, why don't you come sit with us?" Liu Bei offered.

"Are you sure my lord? I would not want to impose on you."

"Do not worry and please you do not need to be so formal to me, we are all equal in trying to quell this chaos." He said as he and his brothers walked to their little area with Mitsuko following close behind them. They sat down with a group of peasant soldiers whose faces seemed to light up when he sat down next to them. They asked Mitsuko about herself, while she avoided the questions about her family she did tell them about the raid on the village she defended.

"Thats quite the achievement especially for someone who has no experience on the battlefield and one so young." Guan Yu expressed his awe while Mitsuko nervously laughed.

"Well i'm not sure how I managed to do it but I did."

"Don't be so modest you managed to save a village of innocents I'm sure they are very grateful for your assistance." Liu Bei told her while Mitsuko genuinely smiled back at him.

"Yeah I guess so."

"If you're going to join us on the battlefield here drink this." Zhang Fei offered Mitsuko a drink with what seems to be filled with a light red liquid. Mitsuko hesitated for a bit before drinking all of it in one go, she was fine at first before the after taste kicked and she started coughing.

"Oh god, what was that?" She managed to cough out.

"Wine of course, I didn't expect you to drink the whole cup, you're tougher than you look." Zhang Fei laughed with the rest joining in while patting Mitsuko on her back. Things were like this until nightfall, the commander ordered everyone to get some rest so they would be ready for the march to Yinchuan. Mitsuko borrowed a spare tent from one of the volunteer soldiers and pitched it with the help of the three sworn brothers. She went inside the tent which contained only a blanket and a small thin pillow, her tent was on some grass so she didn't have to worry about lying down on hard gravel. She pulled the blanked over her and hugged her scythe tightly as now she didn't feel comfortable leaving it out in the open for anybody to steal. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring her, if the rest of her time here was going to be 'interesting' as today was, it was going to be at least an interesting road she was going to travel with. She remembered Sun Jian's words about the way she should consider bearing her fangs while slowly drifting to sleep trying to determine what was meant by that. she didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow however she was looking forward to it, especially the part of her that was itching to invade the battlefield and cause havoc to her enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuko rubbed her eyes as the sun rose up and its bright rays hit her eyes through the thin tent. She crawled out while holding her scythe and began stretching when she saw other the other men started to crawl out.

'Ahh good morning my lady did you manage to sleep well?' She heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to find Liu Bei.

'Well I slept well decently well but it doesn't compare to sleeping in a warm bed you know?' She replied as Liu Bei chuckles at her.

'Aha I know exactly what you mean my lady.'

They continued preparing the morning in their own way, Mitsuko kept to her own while Liu Bei helped the other peasant soldiers get ready. Half an hour later, the commander gives the order for these peasant soldiers to get ready for the march towards Yin Chuan not battering an eyelid for any one of them and simply exited his fortification with his guard, Mitsuko scoffs at him as soon as he leaves her sight.

'Goddamn why does he have to be our commander of all people? He annoys me so much.'

'It is true he might not be one of the most pleasant people to work under however it is our duty as soldiers of the Han to serve and protect the people in any way we can.' Liu Bei replied with a noble tone with a few men gathering around him and saying how benevolent and loyal he is to the Han. Mitsuko couldn't stand the sight and looked towards the exit of the small fort that the commander went through.

'I suppose, in any event we still have a fight to win don't we? Might aswell get going now otherwise we'll be too late.' She tells him while starting to walk while smirking.

'Quite right my lady, come my brothers we will help put an end to this rebellion.' His two sword brothers nod in agreement and so they started to march. Little did Mitsuko know that there were a couple of spectres watching her...evaluating her from higher ground making sure they were not spotted.

'Is that her?' A gruff voice asked.

'It does seem like it, she is the only one that seems out of place here.' A more refined voice answers.

'Ooh then what are we waiting for let's go join her then!'

'Not so fast, remember she needs to prove her strength before she's ready.'

'How will we know when that will happen then if it's not now?'

'It'll be made apparent when she's ready, we just need to keep an eye on her is all.'

'Oh but that might take a long time!' It whined.

'Oh shut up have some patience, you can't rush things like this however she seems to be developing well so far, time will tell if or when she's ready.'

The army was started their march to Yin Chuan, the commander and his guards were on horseback while the rest of the soldiers marching on foot, a few hours later they were nearing Yin Chuan when a couple of them started to have fear present in their eyes, some of them started to shake as they marched nearer and nearer to what they think will be their grave. One or two actually lost control of their legs and fell to the ground. Mitsuko and Liu Bei with his brothers stopped to help them while the commander ignores them and continues with the rest of them trailing behind him, still shaking.

'Oh i'm so sorry, you must think of me as pathetic and shameful. I just don't want to die.' One of the soldiers told them as he continues to shake and look down on the hard ground in shame, Liu Bei quickly comforted him.

'Do not worry it is natural for people to be afraid of dying on the battlefield it is nothing to be afraid. However everyone else knows how you feel and if we want make this land safe and prevent your children from feeling how you are right now we will need to fight this battle to achieve peace in this land, can you do that?'

'O-of course my lord!' He shouts as he started to get back when Liu Bei commended him for his courage. Mitsuko thought that Liu Bei was a good motivational speaker, something she didn't expect despite his reputation of being a benevolent figure to the people in this time, she thought that he used actions more than words.

'Still, I can't believe someone like that is our commander he really should be taught a lesson!' Zhang Fei expressed his anger at him.

'That maybe brother but still we only fight to protect the people whenever we can.' Liu Bei replied. Mitsuko was thinking what she should say to him since if he's supposed to be one of the leaders of the three kingdoms he should be a bit more...ambitious.

'If you think that these people don't do a good job of helping the people...why don't you try leading?'

'Me? Surely you jest my lady.' Liu Bei responded in shock, all he wanted to do was help the people in any way he can he hadn't even considered leadership.

'Aren't you a descendant of one of the former emperors? Leading is in your blood, you should consider it if the land doesn't get fixed.'

'I agree brother you should at least give that some consideration.' His brother Guan Yu told him while he strokes his long beard, while the two soldiers also told him they would follow him anywhere.

'Well in any event, perhaps we should fight this battle before you make up your mind?' Mitsuko asks when Liu Bei nods in response as they run to catch up to the army.

The army reached their battlefield to find that the battle has already started without them. The battlefield itself was a small plain in the centre which was surrounded by many rock formations and split into 3 different paths. With only minor casualties inflicted upon both sides which indicated that the battle has only just started. The commander's horse stood on two legs as the commander himself raised his sword high and ordered the volunteer forces to charge. Even through their fear these brave soldiers roared with all their might as they charge from behind the main unit and entered the battle. The frontline of the yellow turbans took significant damage as they didn't expect to see reinforcement charge them in the centre, with the arrival of the three sworn brothers and Mitsuko they helped decimate the front line.

The three sworn brothers focused more on the left side and Mitsuko focused on the right side, she was really getting into the battle as adrenaline filled her system more as she struck down enemies in her path as she smirks to herself. She never experienced this much...pleasure before, it was such an alien feeling to her and yet...it felt right to her. She felt like she was free from chains that weighed her down, free from any restrictions that were placed upon her by everyone else around her and free to do as she pleases. When she struck down her last enemy she starts to get a flashback from her own time.

The school bell rang as Mitsuko walked out of her class and started to go to the cafeteria, she flinged her school bag on her shoulder and walked until she found herself crashing to the ground. Mitsuko started to groan in pain as she got back up and turned around to find a group of schoolgirls she was unfortunately all too familiar with.

'ah hello there ET didn't see you there sorry, you should try getting normal eyes, you can blend in with normal people better.' The leader of the group laughed at her who had long, silky brunette hair with smooth pale skin.

'yeah no worries.' She replied as she looked down to the ground, afraid to look her in the eyes.

'Oh that's no good ET, didn't they teach you any manners on your planet?' She asks as she slams her against the lockers and grabs her collars, Mitsuko began feeling the fear that she has grown up with for most of her school life.

'Speaking of that, isn't it time for your daily tax? After all we wouldn't want the government finding and locking you up right?' She spoke in a threatening manner, Mitsuko nodded and pulled out some money from her pocked and opened her hand. The girl let go of Mitsuko and took her money, walked away with her small group laughing leaving Mitsuko all alone, she slumped against the lockers and slid to the ground feeling the familiar emotion of helplessness and loneliness, a single tear rolled down her face.

'My lady are you ok?' Liu Bei questions with a concerned voice, Mitsuko quickly snaps out of her memories and nods her head.

'Yeah yeah, i'm fine don't worry I was just lost in thought.' She told him...she realises there was a small tear started to drip down from her right eye, she quickly wiped it.

'Well if you so my lady, we're starting to push to their main camp, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei went to the left side, if you would accompany me to the right side I would most appreciate it.' Liu Bei told her, Mitsuko nodded as they went forward, Mitsuko saw that there was a formation of rocks in the middle so the paths start to split into two. They started to head down to the right side when Liu Bei heard panicked voices screaming for help in the centre as the soldiers start marching.

'My lady do you hear that? There are innocents in danger in the rock formation in the centre.' He shouted, Mitsuko heard them too after a while.

'You're right but what can we do, we have a battle to win.'

'That may be but how can we say we fight for the people if we readily sacrifice them?'

'Hmm if that's how you feel then you should go help them, I can handle things here while you deal with situation.' She told him, Liu Bei nods in response and runs to the sound of the cries of help. Mitsuko wonders if it was wise to let him go alone, or if she was right in what she said. Its not like she didn't want to help them however they were in a middle of a battlefield, they couldn't just abandon the frontlines to go help some unfortunate peasants caught in the middle right? She shook her head and proceeded to go down the path along with the rest of the soldiers which were met with more yellow turbans.

Mitsuko took out those that faced her, since these weren't properly trained soldiers for the most part they didn't pose a problem to her, however there didn't seem to be an end to them. When one was struck down another three would take his place, however that would mean more and more bodies were to litter up the battlefield to her. Two yellow turbans attempted to strike at her from overhead with their swords, Mitsuko blocked the attacks with the polearm of her scythe, she used all her strength to push it up and counter slashed them at their chests, both dropped to the ground. Mitsuko looks up to find a specific yellow turban that she remembers. When the very similar bulky yellow turban stabbed an imperial soldier with his spear and kicks him off it, he turns around and spots Mitsuko, who looked furious and yet somewhat happy.

'Ahh you! What luck, the heavens are smiling upon me, today will be the day I, Guan Hai will claim your head for my lord and for the way of peace!' He declared as he pointed at her, she replied by handling her scythe with both of her hands getting ready for a hard fight as her eyes contained rage as he was laughing...she started to realise her hate for that sound when its directed at her. Both of them are surrounded by both of their respective forces fighting for their ideals and their lives as more people turn into corpses as they drop to the ground after getting stabbed, slashed and decapitated.

He started to charge towards her as Mitsuko readied herself, he thrusted her spear at her using his momentum to his advantage however Mitsuko managed to push the spear to her left side and side steps to the right. Guan Hai staggered slightly as he stops and swings his spear to his right to catch Mitsuko off guard, however she blocks with her scythe while planting her front foot to the ground and leaned on it to prevent her from being pushed back and flying to the ground. Guan Hai continued his relentless assault on Mitsuko who struggled to keep defended his vicious strikes as she slowly backed up.

She attempts to counter attack for the killing blow however she couldn't penetrate his defences, the curved blade almost touches his face but his defence was too strong for her to penetrate with her current strength. She felt weak again, it's like nothing has changed for her, rage was started to build as she attempts to strike with more force like she was trying to prove to herself that she is strong. Their weapons soon clashed and entered a state of deadlock however it didn't last long since no matter how strong she thought she was, he was just more powerful than she was as he pushes her away with relative ease. Mitsuko knew that unless she can pull something out of a hat now her life is going to end, all of a sudden something occurred inside of her, she started to move on her own like her body was on auto-pilot and she was taking a back seat enjoying the ride as her eyes turn into the snake like eyes from before.

Guan Hai attempted to thrust his spear into her again, however Mitsuko side steps again as she uses the bottom of the polearm to knock it down and uses that movement of momentum to swing her scythe downwards which caught him off guard and attempted to jump back however he suffered a cut on his left arm which made him mad since no one had touched him. Mitsuko after seeing what she did got a morale boost before hearing a familiar voice coming from inside her own head.

'Remember, snakes always strike with their venomous fangs when the enemy least expects it, they never initiate they react until a window of opportunity presents its self, just one bite is needed for the venom to travel to their heart.' It chuckled before retreating back inside her mind. Mitsuko suddenly also remembered Sun Jian's words about bearing her fangs, she smirks as she realises how she can turn this into her victory. Guan Hai lunged at her and attempts to strike her with force, Mitsuko dodges and counter attacks when he leaves himself open.

After the first couple of strikes that Mitsuko inflicted he started to get mad and use up more force in his strikes leaving himself open much more. This gave Mitsuko the chance to finish this fight, when Guan Hai used all his force to overhead strike Mitsuko she side steps yet again and downward strikes his wrist, cleaving part of the back of it which made him drop his spear and clutch it for a split second as Mitsuko made her way behind him and slashed the back of his kneecaps. He screams in pain as his knees give way, he stops himself falling completely on the floor with his hand, Mitsuko uses the blade to pull him halfway to his back as the curve fits nicely around the neck with her hunching herself forward so he can be pulled slowly so he can look up to the bright cloudless sky.

'P-pleasemy lady do not kill me, have mercy!' He screamed as tears started to form in his eyes as well as his voice breaking in fear of his death.

'Would you have shown me mercy? Would you have simply let me go if our roles were reversed?' She interrogated

'O-of course I would!' He attempted to lie however Mitsuko knew better.

'I don't think you would, would you!? Why would I show someone like you mercy who would've killed me?'

'B-because my lady you're a better person than I...and more honourable aswell of course.' He shouts in a panicked tone trying to weasel his way out of death however Mitsuko wasn't having none of it.

'You should really look at the sky.'

'W-why?'

'Because it's the last time you're ever going to see it again alive!' She shouts as she raises the blade of her scythe before quickly dragging it back down cleaving his neck clean off, her eyes turned bright blood red for a moment until they turned into her normal eye colours. Blood started to squirt from the open wound before the body slumped to the ground. When she stood up the yellow turbans saw her and her reptile like eyes they were demoralised after seeing one of their officers get slain by her and run away as fast as they can while screaming 'Snake queen.' Mitsuko felt something she never felt before, relief it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she knew that this feeling was bad considering she killed him and other men without remorse however she can't help but feel a little relieved that she no longer can be considered a punching bag for everyone to hit on. The imperial soldiers held their swords high and cheered in victory for a moment before giving chase to the fleeing yellow turbans. Mitsuko raises her blood stained scythe over her shoulder and starts to smirk to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsuko started to walk after the soldiers when she hears rapid footsteps behind her, she turns around to find Liu Bei who seemed to be rushing to get here as fast as he could.

'My lady i'm glad to see you unharmed.' He expressed his happiness with every breath as he pants heavily as he looks around.

'Where are the rest of the forces?'

'The yellow turbans retreated and our forces pursued them not too long ago, I was just about to join them I just needed a bit of a short break after an...interesting fight with one of them.' She responds as she descends the blade of her scythe to the corpse of the headless Guan Hai. Liu Bei seemed stunned at this revelation.

'I did not realise you possessed such strength to take on such a man my lady I'm afraid I underestimated your strength.' Mitsuko looks away feeling slighty ashamed at herself as she felt that she shouldn't need the help of whatever that was.

'Well I had acquired a bit of help so I don't know if I can take credit.' She gripped her scythe tightly but loosened it slightly when Liu Bei put a hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly.

'Even still my lady it is still quite a feat, you should still feel proud of it regardless of whether you had assistance or not.' Mitsuko looks in the direction of the yellow turban main camp.

'Perhaps, but still we have a battle to win still don't we?'

'Ahh quite right my lady, shall we proceed?' He questioned and she nods in reply and they start running past the lane, they run past the corpses that are littered throughout the path however there seemed to be more yellow turbans than han imperial soldiers. They reach the end of the path and they come across another battle in a large area, there were plenty of han and yellow turban soldiers who were defending the large steps that led to an altar behind them vigorously. Mitsuko and Liu Bei joined the battle putting even more pressure on the yellow turban defenders. Liu Bei heard a familiar voice and turned around to see both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He rushes to them and reconciles with his brothers, Mitsuko while her eyes were turning into her snake like eyes was continuing her relentless assault on the defenders however instead of using her strength in every swing she was a little smarter, she waited till an opportunity presented itself rather than breaking their defences with pure force.

Everything was going well for the Han until phantom soldiers appeared out of nowhere, these were all dark purple soldiers with no faces or any details about them they looked more like 3D human cutouts. This made the Han soldiers panic and lose morale as everything they did was in vein, their attacks only worked for a split second as they disappeared and reappeared almost 5 seconds later. The only thing they could feel the impact with their swords are the weapons of the phantoms, they can only defend themselves as these phantoms can be on the offensive to what seems to be forever. Mitsuko didn't think these were going to appear, after all this was a thing in the games magic wasn't something that was real in this world. Mitsuko noticed that the three sworn brothers weren't around, she figured they must be on their way to stop this sorcery.

Three phantoms appeared before her and attempted to strike her down, she blocked all three swords with her polearm, she pushed them back with all her might and slashed them all as the saw her scythe make contact with the soldiers they disappeared in a purple smoke. After that she saw that very smoke coming from behind her as it enters her vision. She turns around to see a familiar figure.

'Aha I see you have managed to survived, that is good and no small feat to survive a battle.'

'Ah lord Sun Jian what a surprise.' Mitsuko replies as she strikes down another phantom soldier.

'Were you expecting someone else young snake?' He questioned as he enters blocks an attack from a phantom.

'No but I just didn't expect to see you again during the battle is all.'

'Aha expect the unexpected I say, speaking of expectations I see you are starting to use your fangs effectively.' He stated as he saw her strike another phantom.

'Of course if I didn't I'd probably be dead now.'

'Well if you weren't in this battle, you would be soon if you continued to bear your fangs like before,' He affirmed what Mitsuko was thinking as he blocks an attack from a phantom, pushes it away and decapitates him as he disappears into smoke.

All of a sudden all the phantoms at once disappeared, everyone looked around trying to see what had happened, 2 heads rolled down the stairs of the alter which turned out to be Zhang Jiao's brothers, Bao and Liang. The three brothers stood on top of the flight of stairs with Liu Bei on the left, Zhang Fei on the right and Guan Yu in the centre holding up high as he can the head of Zhang Jiao. Everyone cheered as loud as they can while the rest of the yellow turbans scattered and fled for their lives. They held their weapons high and cheered as they thought order will finally come to the land with the three brothers looking proud of their achievements. Mitsuko's eyes turned to their normal colours and pupils again.

Everyone started to make their way back to the main camp with mainly volunteer forces gathered around the three sworn brothers congratulating them on their victory, Mitsuko lagged behind since she wasn't exactly the most social type of person, however she started to hear something when she was passing the rock formation in the centre of the former battlefield. She enters it once she's sure that no one sees her and delved deep inside there, coming across a few yellow turban corpses, Mitsuko figured that this was the work of Liu Bei and delved even deeper in the formation. Eventually she found two yellow turbans surrounding a boulder seeming to talking to it...or someone. She started to sneak as best she can to hear what was going on.

'I can't believe we lost how is the land going to be fixed now?'

'No idea but we can make this one pay, its better than nothing and someone needs to pay for this might aswell be the one that brought those reinforcements.'

'Wait please, hold on a minute.' She heard a familiar voice.

'No why should we? We're going to make you pay, we'll be back and stronger than ever and we'll fix this land by overthrowing the Han!' Mitsuko's pupils turn into slit shapes but her eye colour turns bright red.

'Then maybe you should do it rather than actually talking about it!' The yellow turbans wondered who that was, they started to turn however Mitsuko raised her scythe high and brought it down on one of them which penetrated his heart, he coughed up blood as the steel penetrates his flesh. Mitsuko pulled the blade while raising it slighty, dragging the body with it as it slides off the curved blade and plunged to the floor. He was still when he hit the ground, the other yellow turban yelled as he attempted to stab her. Mitsuko side stepped and the sword penetrated the rock, he tried to desperately pull it out however it was in vain as Mitsuko raises her scythe to slice his neck. After the body slumped to the ground against that large rock she turns around to see the commander that led the volunteer forces. He was injured as he seemed to be escaping from the battle and fled inside this rock formation however it seems he was found.

'Ahh...it's you!' He shouted while Mitsuko smirks slightly.

'Well well what do we have here? Commander you seem to be injured.'

'I-its nothing do not worry.' He reassured her while he attempted to stand up leaning on the rock behind him while she smirks.

'Oh i'm not worried after all you're a commander I mean that means you're just better than the rest of us right?'

'I mean I don't want to brag but I am the commander for a reason but you weren't too bad yourself from what I saw.' He boasted as Mitsuko slowly walks towards him.

'Oh do tell commander, don't leave out any details.' It was a this moment when he noticed her eyes as he managed to stand up right and he started to walk slowly backwards delving deeper in the formation.

'O-oh you know, you fought well for a woman I didn't expect that at all.' His voice attempted to fake courage but contained a trace of fear anyway.

'Oh really? Well I don't blame you after all it must've been quite the intimidating sight...a woman doing something a man can do.' Mitsuko started to walk towards him slowly.

'No of course not...I-I mean its quite refreshing after all, I'm impressed by you...and everyone else for that matter y-you all fought incredibly well.'

'I'm sure you are and yet you thought of us as unworthy and didn't care about our lives and only cared about yourself.'

'L-look I don't need to explain myself to anyone especially to a woman like you!' He shouted but then found himself cornered as his back makes contact with a large rock and found himself paralysed by fear.

'I suppose not.'

'Hey what are you doing, are you actually considering killing me? I'm a respected remember of the Han empire, if you kill me they'll execute you eventually!' He yells as the fear completely consumed him and was present in his eyes and his voice as it starts to break.

'The Han is already dead, because of people like you in fact, people who just wants power for themselves and the glory but doesn't care about the people beneath you but you step on them especially on women, you're nothing but for a bully! And I don't like bullies...especially those that discriminate based on trivial stuff like social class or gender!' She shouts as she raises her scythe and slices a good portion of his neck, he grabbed it trying to stop the blood as he started to slump to the ground, he sees Mitsuko smirking with her red snake like eyes piercing his soul. He started to regret everything bad he did in his life as darkness began to envelop him and attempts to reach out to her hoping for a way out however his vision was getting too blurry and his eyes were getting heavier as the stream of blood continues to pour out.

When the body stopped slumping Mitsuko's eyes turned into her normal eye colours, she put her hand on one of the rocks and the other across her forehead. She couldn't believe what she just done, she just essentially committed murder even though in her mind she deserved it he wasn't doing anything against the law. Mitsuko knew she needed to understand that things are different in this time period and country and those things that shouldn't be acceptable in her society are in this one. She knew she couldn't just kill anyone that made her angry however part of her felt he truly deserved it and what scared her the most however is that part of her didn't care. She decided to push it as far as the back of her mind as possible and try to forget about it after all everyone else will.

She exited the formation and made her way to the main camp where everyone seemed to be drinking and having a good time celebrating their victory. Mitsuko wasn't exactly a people person so she kind of stayed back and just examined the celebration from the outside as they seem to be all merry and drinking wine.

'Aha why don't you join in snakelet, you deserve to let loose just as much as the rest of them.' She felt a hand pat her on her back and turned to find Sun Jian drinking a glass of wine casually.

'Its...not really my scene i'm afraid my lord.' She responded as she crosses her arms leaning on a post that was located behind her.

'It is your decision at the end of the day my lady but you shouldn't be afraid to have fun is all.' Mitsuko didn't understand what Sun Jian was doing, he shouldn't care she was just a total stranger to him and yet he's giving him all sorts of help she was confused by his generosity and couldn't come up with why he would want to help someone like her, what could he gain from helping her she wondered.

'I'll keep that in mind my lord.' She stated as she continued to lean on the post.

'By the way my lady do you intend to bear your fangs in the years to come?' He asks as Mitsuko stares at her weapon.

'I don't know I think so why?'

'I do believe your fangs I fear might not be enough and will need to be sharpened. If you would like me and my forces can escort you to Chang Sha our homeland where you can find a blacksmith to sharpen it for you.' He offered

'Why are you trying to help me of all people to come along with you?'

'I explained before to you before didn't I? That all creatures under the Han need to help each other and I see you as a fellow beast that needs assistance.' Mitsuko was taken aback by Sun Jian's generosity. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go but did she really want to serve Sun Jian? It's not that he's not a bad leader on the contrary to what Mitsuko sees he's a very competent one however something inside her is telling her to not join her, she decided to visit and think about it on the way there.

'Well I don't know where else to go after this so I think I will accept you offer.' Sun Jian's face lit up with excitement and laughed.

'Aha excellent, we will leave at dawn!' He said as he walks away, Mitsuko was in thought of what would happen the next few days when she was going to visit Chang Sha for the first time, she imagined what was going to happen on her travels and what was going to happen. She looked around after she played a few scenarios in her mind and saw that people are making their way to their tents, Mitsuko decided to do the same as she pitched her tent and crawled inside it and slowly fell asleep as she grips her scythe as hard as she can.

Meanwhile on the cliffs two figures where one of them has the figure of a large human while the other is twice the size, they are looking down at the camp or more specifically looking at Mitsuko.

'Is she ready now? She handled herself quite well today.' The Larger figure tells its smaller counterpart.

'She did do well today, I didn't expect her to embrace our l-...well her darker side now I should say so soon however she is far from perfect.' The other responded with its arms crossed.

'Aww but she fought well though.' The larger figure whines

'There's more to being what we need than a good fighter, besides she's needs to become stronger. With that being said she is on the right path but she's far from ready, we shall see if she can be strong enough to control it and make it her own before she is slain.' He responds bluntly.

'Well...either way she does have potential though doesn't she?' the larger figure asks.

'She does and I can understand why he chose her however potential doesn't mean a thing if he can't deliver on it, for now let's keep examining.'

Morning had arrived, Mitsuko was among many that woke up at this time as she rubbed her eyes as she crawled out of her tent. She yawned as she started to stretch her arms towards the sky almost attempting to grab the sun. Twenty minutes later she packs up her tent when she heard footsteps behind her and a familiar voice.

'Aha I see you're up nice and early my lady.' Sun Jian patted her back once and laughed,

'Well it's difficult for me to sleep in, especially since I'm not used sleeping outside.' She stated.

'Aha I see, well in any case my men are all ready to move out so we'll be going now.' He tells her as he starts to mount his horse and orders his men to march, Mitsuko followed and caught up with the soldiers not knowing what to expect in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed during her travels towards Chang Sha accompanying Sun Jian. She was still kind of wary about him still thinking if he was really that kind or if he had some other agenda on his mind. She kept to herself for the entire trip as she had trouble socialising with people. The army reached Chang Sha by nightfall on the third day and Mitsuko was blown away by the scale of the city, this was her first time seeing a city from this time period. The city was surrounded by a wall with a huge gate for entering and exiting the city. There were various buildings with various sizes from simple stalls to the castle near the end of the city which to Mitsuko was as tall as a skyscraper. The city itself was low in activity with only a few people walking around in simple clothing who greeted Sun Jian and his soldiers as they passed them. The soldiers started to disperse as they entered the city and relaxed, soon only Sun Jian and Mitsuko remained. Sun Jian dismounted his horse as one of his stable boys came and handled it towards the stables. Sun Jian stands in front of Mitsuko who doesn't have any idea where to go as she seems to be overwhelmed with size and scale of everything.

'How do you like Chang Sha my lady?' Mitsuko snaps out of her day dream state.

'Oh it's a magnificent city my lord!' She bowed with her hand in her palm looking slightly flustered.

'Aha i'm glad you think so snakelet, if you would like to follow me my lady.' He started to walk away as Mitsuko starts to accompany him.

They walked for about ten minutes as Mitsuko was thinking where he was taking her. They stop at a small house of some kind with smoke coming out from a chimney of some sorts, Sun Jian enters the building with Mitsuko closely behind him. She found herself in a small room with various blocks of metal scattered around the floor, she also saw a couple of anvils around however the thing that caught her eye first was the massive forge. The majority of it was built in the wall however there was a small compartment accompanied by a small door. In the room was quite an old man wearing simple clothing with a small vertical scar near his left eye. He looks up and is surprised to see Sun Jian enter.

'Ah my lord I wasn't expecting you to return.'

'Aha did you think some rebels were more than enough for me?'

'No of course not my lord I just didn't expect you back so soon welcome back!' He replied, his voice was a little shaky while Sun Jian laughed heartedly in response.

'Do not worry I only jest Ling Chao, however I have a request for you should you choose to accept it.' He nods happily in response.

'Oh of course I'd be more than happy to help you my lord.' He then turns to Mitsuko who hasn't said a word yet.

'Hello there I'm sorry as you can see we are closed and i'm entertaining our lord do come back tomorrow to pick up your husband's weapon' He tells her as Sun Jian shakes his head.

'No you misunderstand she's here because her fangs need to be sharpened and I brought her here since I thought you could help, there isn't a problem is there?' He questions as the blacksmith seemed taken aback by this and quickly shakes his head while waving his hands.

'Oh no of course not! If you pass your blade over here I can improve it in the next day my most humble apologies.' Mitsuko doesn't respond as she passes over the blade. The blacksmith examines the scythe and looked rather confused.

'This is a rather unusual weapon to handle are you sure a simple blade will work for you?' Sun Jian shakes his head again.

'She's a snake so only these fangs will do, If you cannot do it I will find someone else who can.'

'Oh no my lord I can definitely do it however it will take a little longer roughly about 2 days. Come back then my lady your weapon will be much improved.' He replied as he bows with his palm in his hand, Mitsuko responded by doing the same. She left alongside Sun Jian.

'See I told you I could find someone aha' He laughed.

'You did indeed my lord.' Mitsuko yawned out as Sun Jian laughs more heartily.

'Aha you must be tired after that long journey it must've been for you. Come I'll take you to an Inn for a place you can rest for the time being.' He motioned her to follow him as he walks towards the left, Mitsuko follows him for five minutes when she finds herself inside quite a large building with various women dressed with long sleeved gowns similar to kimonos with various colours and patterns. They all bowed respectively as Sun Jian enters through the door with Mitsuko behind him.

'Oh my lord welcome back we didn't expect you back so soon, what brings you here?' She asks.

'Well you see my friend here needs a place to stay I was wondering if you could provide a room for her?'

'Friend? We barely even know each other.' Mitsuko thought to herself as the young women bowed yet again.

'Oh of course my lord, it so happens we do have a room spare if you would like to follow me my lady.' One of the handmaidens Mitsuko thought they were called as she hesitantly follows her up the stairs. The handmaiden leads her to a room where only a simple bed was all that was inside it.

'My apologies for the simplicity of it however we only have this room available.' She tells her when Mitsuko shakes her head.

'No don't worry its fine I only intend to stay for a couple of days.' She responded as the handmaiden bows her head.

'Well during your stay if you require anything do not hesitate to ask my lady.' She asks as she closes the door leaving Mitsuko with the rather empty room.

She undresses herself dropping her clothes and armour on the floor next to the bed. She climbed in and felt slightly vulnerable and naked without her scythe, she only held on to it for a few days but it really did bring her comfort as she struggled to get to sleep without it, she managed to get to sleep eventually but not without a full hour of tossing and turning. Somewhere in Mitsuko's mind she felt like she's being called to go to somewhere but she didn't know, she thought it might be the capital Luo Yang so she made that her destination when she receives her weapon.

The next day she was woken up by someone knocking on the door.

'My lady are you ok?' She asks as Mitsuko groans climbing out of the bed.

'Yeah please give me a minute.' She requested as she quickly got dressed minus the armour. She opens the door to find a handmaiden holding a tray containing a bowl of rice and a small cup containing water.

'You're food is ready my lady, if you need anything else do let us know.' She bowed as she handed the tray over and leaves. Mitsuko wasn't used to being waited on like this, even on a simple level like this she was more used to getting everything done herself since she was in the orphanage. She learned how to do almost everything herself after her 11th birthday like how to cook her own food, clean up after herself etc. She ate her breakfast and left the Inn and saw hundreds of people walking around, the men wore simple clothing while the women wore gowns similar to the handmaidens however they were much plainer in design. She wondered around the city of Chang Sha for a while like a lost puppy looking for its owner. She begins to wonder what's there to actually do in her spare time. In her normal time she would just play her video games to pass the time however since that is no longer an option she has to try and figure out what people would do in their spare time.

'Hi!' A hand was placed on Mitsuko's shoulder while she was in thought which startled her, she jumped forward and turned around to find a young woman wearing a two piece outfit made out of what seemed to be a rich elegant cloth which was normally reserved for those of noble origins. It consisted of white short-legged trousers that revealed from the thigh downwards, auburn tights accompanied with rich patterns of embroided gold on the outer leg in the shape of a flower. Those flowers crept up to a matching piece of leather armour which protected the sides of the shorts. The lower part of the body was further decorated with a brown belt which a red veil fell on the right side of the hips and gave a feminine touch to the outfit. The bright scarlet spread upward of her body with only a mischievous space between the bottom and the top of the outfit which showed her delicate skin. The scarlet colour raised as an open cardigan closed by a black laced-trimmed corset around her stomach, the area of her chest was a much more sober white. Her shoulders were protected by a red and white bolero with puffy sleeves and a rather fancy looking clasp located above the collarbone. The back of the top ended much alike the belt, with two longer pieces of red cloth for the sake of esthetics. The outfit was complete with red fingerless gloves, golden earrings, a crown-like matching headdress and brown boots reaching up to the knee.

'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you my name's Shang Xiang.' Mitsuko takes her hand and shakes it as she introduces herself.

'Oh so you're Mitsuko? My father told us a bit about you however I thought you'd be a bit older though.' Mitsuko thought about what Sun Jian actually told his children.

'Well as you can see i'm not so...' She awkwardly replied as she looked to the side as she scratches the behind of her head.

'He didn't mention your eyes though, they're pretty.' She complimented as Mitsuko was taken aback at the sudden compliment of something she grew to resent as her cheeks were starting to turn pink due to embarrassment.

'Oh well...thank you.' She responded as Shang Xiang put her hands on her hips.

'You don't talk much do you?'

'I can it's just...well I don't know...' She started but then she couldn't finish her sentence as she attempts to come up with an answer, she might've been bolder and stronger on the battlefield however when it came to casual conversation her social skills didn't improve. Shang Xiang noticed her lack of an answer and thought of something as she grabs her hand.

'Come on follow me.' She tells her as she essentially drags Mitsuko through the streets and eventually out of the city. They ran for 10 minutes until they reached their destination which was a vast field full of different varieties of flowers that were blooming which Mitsuko didn't have any idea even existed.

'So why are we here?' she questions as Shang Xiang lets go and turns towards her.

'My father told me you can find out a lot about a person if you fight them and he did say you were pretty strong so come on try and hit me.' She answered as she started to jump from one foot to the other, Mitsuko didn't know if she should agree to this or not.

'Are you sure we should do this? I don't want to hurt you.' She replied.

'Don't worry I can take a punch or two now come on hit me if you can.' She urged as she quickened her pace in her jumps.

Mitsuko complies with her request since she needed something to do anyway.

'Alright here I go.' She replies as she lunged forward towards Shang Xiang.

Mitsuko threw a right handed punch as soon as she was in range however one second later she just disappeared, Mitsuko felt something attack her ribs. She expected to go down in pain but to her surprise after the initial blow there wasn't that much pain at all, she turns to find Shang Xian still in stance. She attempts to strike again by hooking her left arm aimed at her head, Shang Xiang had a complete serious look on her face that wasn't present before as she ducked and moved to the left as she punches her straight to the gut, Mitsuko winces slightly as the pain was increased. She turns to where Shang Xiang moved to only to receive a punch to her jaw which disorientated her as she staggers back. She felt that punch a lot and rubbed it slightly as she looks up to see Shang Xiang still looking serious but wearing a playful smirk on her face.

They continued to spar for about an hour which Mitsuko really enjoyed even though she was more on the receiving end of the fight however she did manage to get some lucky hits on her though. At the end of it both of them was lying on the ground in the field of flowers breathing heavily after the match, Mitsuko felt

'So- you know-what you're father said about-fighting each other to-know them? Do you know anything-else about me?' Mitsuko asks between breaths.

'Yeah-for a snake- you're not that flexible.' Shang Xiang responded in a light hearted tone.

'How about you-did you- find anything out-about me?'

'Yeah-you move too- quick-and punch-way harder-than I expected.' Mitsuko responded as Shang Xiang laughed.

Mitsuko felt her stomach rumble as she stood up followed by Shang Xiang.

'Wow I'm hungry how about you want to go get some meat buns?' She questions as Mitsuko nods.

'Great let's go!' She says as she drags Mitsuko back to the city yet again.

They eventually find a meat bun stall, the smell of freshly cooked buns made Mitsuko's mouth water slightly. She knew about them from the pickups however she didn't have any idea how what they tasted like or how they smelt like. They walk up to the stall and there was an old woman who was managing it.

'Greetings lady Sun are you and your guard interested in purchasing some buns today?' She asks which took Mitsuko back slightly before she remembered that Shang Xiang was of noble origins.

'Yes one for each of us if you wouldn't mind.' She answered with a more regal tone Mitsuko noticed but doesn't say anything.

The old Lady wrapped the two meat buns with paper and exchanged them with two coins that Shang Xiang gave her. They parted their ways as Shang Xiang and Mitsuko walked through the streets as she handed her a meat bun.

'I didn't expect you to be so...formal.' Mitsuko tells her.

'Oh you mean back there? Well I have to as a member of the Sun family I have to maintain a lady like status in front of the commoners so my family's name won't be tarnished.' She replied with slight sadness in her voice.

'That must be tough.' Shang Xiang shakes her head in response.

'Not really I can act lady like just fine I just need to let loose every now and again.' She took a bite out of the meat bun, smelling the aroma from the bun made Mitsuko open her wrapped and also took a bite and she couldn't believe she never tasted anything as good as this. The delight from her taste buds was too great for her to contain, Shang Xiang giggled as she sees the delight on Mitsuko's face.

'I'm guessing you like it?' She asks as Mitsuko nods in response.

'Oh its so good I can't believe I haven't had anything like this yet.' She tells her as Shang Xiang smiles slightly.

The two continued to talk for a good while so much say that the sun was gone from the sky and was replaced with the moon. Mitsuko didn't think she'd be talking to someone for that long of a time never mind actually enjoying herself with company it felt good to her. Throughout the day Mitsuko's eyes occasionally turned from her normal colours to green as the slit shaped pupils started to form however it only lasted a split second.

'Oh it's almost time come on!' Shang Xiang dragged Mitsuko yet again outside the city this time Mitsuko found herself on top of a hill overlooking the majority of the city which was very lit by the flames of lanterns that people put outside their houses. All of a sudden fireworks started to go off in the night sky which blew Mitsuko away, she adored the extra lights off in the sky and just stared at them with awe.

'This is what they do when Father returns home from a battle.' Shang Xiang says as Mitsuko nods in understanding not taking her eyes off the fireworks.

When they were over they returned to the city and stopped in front of the Inn where Mitsuko was staying.

'Well this is where I'm staying so...I had a good time today...thank you.' Mitsuko told her with a smile on her face as Shang Xiang nods while smiling in response.

'I also had fun, sorry I can't see you off tomorrow I have duties I have to do. Are you sure you don't want to stay here?' She offered as Mitsuko shakes her head.

'Nah I can't I'm afraid I don't know why but something is...pulling me somewhere and I have to go in that direction I'm not sure why though...do you know what I mean?'

'Not at all.' They chuckled slightly as they said their farewells as Mitsuko returns to her room and plunged in her bed due to her exhausted state. As she closes her eyes the day started to go by very quick in flashbacks and she smiled as she remembered it was the first time in a long time she feeling happy like this. The next day Mitsuko after finishing her breakfast grabbed her things and rations went to visit the blacksmith.

'Oh hello there my lady, I was hoping you would arrive soon I have recently just finished putting the final touches of your weapon as per Sun Jian's orders he dropped first thing yesterday. I do hope you will find it satisfactory.' He said as he handed over the large scythe. Much had been changed to it, for starters it was the polearm as well as the curved blade were larger. The polearm itself was covered with a black colour however there was a purple snake like body that looked like it was slithering upwards wrapping itself around the shaft until it reached the top. The head of it formed the top part of it however the mouth was open and that was where the curved blade was which was larger and sharper than it ever was. Mitsuko really admired this weapon however she was confused why Sun Jian would want it exactly like this for her? Nevertheless she was extremely grateful.

'It is perfect thank you very much.' She says as she bows as the blacksmith did the same and wished her farewell. She walked out of the blacksmith and exited the city and was on her way to the capital, she didn't know why she felt drawn there however she thought she might find an answer when she arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

'There you are I was wondering where you disappeared too, come on she just exits the city.' The larger shadow exclaims as it points towards Mitsuko walking.

'My apologies I had…errands to run.' He told him.

'You don't have to lie I saw you passing the note of her scythe to him, with your cloaked disguise.' The smaller shadow seems taken aback by this however he regains his composure a second later.

'It's only natural, she requested a better weapon and if I did not intervene her weapon would've been insufficient.' It explained.

'You don't have to be afraid to say you want to support her before the time is ready. We are supposed to help her after all.'

'Look we need to move on. If we don't we'll lose sight of her come on!' It shouted as the larger shadow laughed.

'If you say so.'

Mitsuko looked behind her occasionally but she never found anyone. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, following her. It made her uncomfortable however she did her best to ignore it and continued on her journey. She walked for a couple of days before feeling lost. She occasionally asked other travellers where the capital was. They said she was going the right way however it didn't feel like it to her. The way to the capital was far longer than she realised. The path itself was a simple paved road littered with green shrubbery and fields.

' _Damn I never realised how big China was. I wish Shang Xiang was here then it wouldn't be so damn boring.'_ She thought to herself as she continued to travel. Roughly a day later she spots a caravan being surrounded by people. She started running towards them thinking they're an escorted caravan but as she got closer she noticed the yellow turban attires and were armed and outnumbered the escort. A few bodies were on the floor. Mitsuko readied her scythe and ran towards them.

'We know he is in there and we killed your friends, bring him out we only want him.' A yellow turban threatened to someone who looks like an imperial soldier who was disarmed.

'Never! He's the only one that can help you all. Please just see reason!' He pleaded.

'No our forces are still alive and strong! We'll bring about the way of peace and his death is necessary prepare to die!' He shouts before he was interrupted by his companion.

'Hey boss who's that coming this way? Should we engage them?' He looked at Mitsuko and recognised her weapon's blade from afar.

'Oh no it's the reaper she's here! No one else uses a weapon like that!' He started to panic.

'The snake reaper!? What do we do?' The yellow turbans desperately try to figure out a solution or how to get rid of Mitsuko however their fear got to the better of them.

'Let's retreat for now we'll kill him another day!' The leader ordered and they scattered away from the carriage. By the time Mitsuko reached the carriage the few yellow turbans were out of her reach. She looked more disappointed in herself and she wondered why, it's not like she didn't help at all. However the thought of spilling blood was quite a pleasant thought to her but she never understood why now of all things. The guard walks up to her as soon as she's near the carriage.

'Oh thank you my lady you saved us!' The guard expressed his gratitude to Mitsuko who blushes slightly due to embarrassment.

'It was nothing really. By the way you wouldn't happen to know where Luo Yang is would you? I travelled for at least a week from Chang Sha and I just want to know if I'm going the right way?' She questions the guard.

'I'm sorry to say my lady but you're too far east of Luo Yang I'm afraid.' He regretted to inform her while she looked a little frustrated with herself.

'Damnit! I knew I shouldn't have taken the right at the crossroads!'She sighs defeated as she puts her hands on her hips and looks down while shaking her head.

'Perhaps we can help guide you to Luo Yang it is the least we can do especially since we are heading their ourselves. We would be honoured if you could join us.' A voice coming from inside the carriage replied. The door opened of the carriage opens to reveal a young man no more than a child looking similar to Mitsuko's age. He wore very expensive looking robes symbolising his royalty. He also wears a hat of some kind looking similar to graduate caps that Mitsuko saw on tv however this one was more longer and the frills were exchanged for small gold chains. When he steps out the carriage the soldier went down on one knee and bowed his head.

'My emperor are you sure?' Mitsuko was surprised to see that he was the emperor of the land at the time. He seemed a little too young to have the

'I don't see why not there is room in the cart for another and it is the least we can do after all for our saviour after all.' He smiles graciously as he stepped in the cart with the guard climbing on the front.

'Come.' The emperor offered his hand to Mitsuko who hesitated for a moment before accepting it and climbing aboard. She closes the door behind her as the guard started to move the carriage. Mitsuko sighed of relief when she sat down opposite the emperor and places her scythe on the floor which was as long as the carriage itself.

'My, that is an impressive weapon where did you acquire it?' The emperor asks with curiosity, looking amazed at the scythe.

'This? Oh Lord Sun Jian escorted me back to Chang Sha to get it improved. However I never expected the blacksmith to do something like this.' She answers.

'Ahh Sun Jian, I was told he is quite the loyal follower of the Han.' He told her. Mitsuko nods in agreement affirming what he had been told. The two sat in silence for a while before Mitsuko realises something.

'if you're the emperor how come you're not at the capital my lord?' She questions.

'Well it's a bit of a long story.'

'I believe I have the time my lord.' She replied.

'Ok but you can't tell anyone this ok?' The emperor requested with a quiet voice.

'Of course not I swear.' Mitsuko answers.

'Well because of my age the power I had been transferred to the eunuchs who were greedy with power so they made me arrange deals which gave them power. They kept doing this with the child emperors before me. After the rebellion they tried to transport me somewhere before they were stopped thankfully by imperial forces and Dong Zhuo. He said his forces will keep me safe and he provided me with an escort as they were cleaning up the eunuchs. We were on our way to the capital when we were ambushed and you know the rest.' The emperor explained to Mitsuko who listened intently and began thinking to herself.

' _So it's just the time when Dong Zhuo kidnapped the emperor huh? I thought the eunuch thing was much later…is that why I'm here? To help the emperor and subvert the timeline or something? But why would someone want that to happen?'_  Several questions surfaced her mind as she began to think up more scenarios to accompany her questions.

'My lady are you ok?' The emperor asks with concern. Mitsuko snaps out of her trance like status and nods her head.

'Erm yeah I'm fine don't worry your highness.' She responded as the emperor smiles gently.

'So what brings you to the capital? Judging from the way you are dressed you coming back on duty perhaps?' He questions while Mitsuko shakes her head.

'Not really your highness, truth be told I was just a volunteer soldier in the rebellion…however someone told me I should consider signing up full time in the imperial army. So I thought I should journey here after my brief visit at Chang Sha and well you know the rest.' She lied. She thought she should keep some things a secret, if she told him something told her come here through her feelings he would've thought she was crazy. She still didn't know what she was also going to do when they reached the capital so perhaps applying for the army might not be a bad idea for her.

'Interesting. I did not know women were allowed in the military.'

'They weren't…I had a disguise however during battle it came off.' She admitted.

'Well in any event you have my gratitude for saving me, why don't you come with me to the imperial palace?' he requests as Mitsuko looks up with surprise.

'Are you sure I wouldn't want to intrude.' She replies.

'Nonsense I insist it is the least I can do.' He told her as Mitsuko contemplated this for a while before responding.

'Ok sure I'd be honoured your highness.' She did the hand gesture and bows her head not seeing the emperor's smile. They arrived at the capital early in the morning. Mitsuko was kept awake by being uncomfortable sleeping in this place next to essentially a stranger of royalty. She never was too comfortable with sharing rooms with a stranger when it came to sleep. Outside wasn't a problem as long as she slept in her own tent alone...well until recently that wasn't an issue.

The carriage had stopped and the emperor disembarked after the guard opening the wooden door and making way for the emperor. Mitsuko follows him outside and she was blown away by the size of it. It was even bigger than Chang Sha and even more people in the streets even in the early hours of the morning. She looked around to see huge walls larger than Chang Sha's making the citizens feel safe from any threats. She also saw the imperial place which was massive in scale. She had a feeling you could see it outside the city even with the massive 15ft walls. She saw that more and more people began to surround the carriage outside the path to the palace as a large man started to walk towards the emperor along with a group of imperial soldiers armed with shields and spears. As he got closer Mitsuko saw that he had a bushy beard and was dressed in rather expensive purple clothing while also wearing imperial robes that barely fit his large figure.

'Ahh your highness I'm glad you have arrived here unharmed.' This large figure tells him while kneeling in front of him. Something about his repulsive voice made Mitsuko's voice skin crawl.

'Thank you Lord Dong Zhuo. I must say I'm grateful for your rescue, your timing was exceptional.' The emperor expresses his gratitude as Dong Zhuo got up and lays his eyes on Mitsuko and immediately walked towards her.

'And who is this beautiful lady?' He asked as he helped himself to Mitsuko's hand and kisses making her extremely uncomfortable.

'Her name's Mitsuko and she saved me. If it wasn't for her I would be dead.' He explains as Dong Zhuo looks at her again.

'It's a pleasure my lady it would be nice if we could see each other again under better circumstances.' He replies with an arrogant smirk on his face. A repugnant stench surrounded Dong Zhuo which overpowered Mitsuko quite a bit who couldn't reply as she feared something bad would happen if she brought it up. She covered her mouth as she felt the urge to vomit. Her eyes briefly flashed a dark orange as the stench of Dong Zhuo first came to Mitsuko's attention. Dong Zhuo lets go of Mitsuko's hand who sighs a breath of relief.

'Your highness if you would allow me to escort you to the palace? The servants are preparing a feast for your arrival.' He told the emperor who nods in response and motions Mitsuko to follow him. Mitsuko wondered if she actually should accompany the emperor. However a familiar voice appears in her mind yet again.

' _ **It it is fine for you to join him after all I think you deserve a good meal.'**_  It chuckles slightly as it gradually gets quieter until silence fills Mitsuko's mind. She wonders what that voice inside her head actually is. She thinks it has a connection with that snake that dragged her to this time period in the first place. She pushed the thoughts to one side and tried to focus on what's happening in front of her. They started to escort the emperor as Mitsuko quickened her pace to rejoin them. She felt the eyes of the peasants stare at her with curiosity. They murmured questions about her to each other wondering where she came from, why she was with the emperor and why she has that farming tool with her. Some were even judging saying how she couldn't get a husband if she continued to do whatever she was doing. It got on her nerves but she ignored it for the most part.

They were escorted to the imperial palace itself which gigantic. It blew Mitsuko's mind with just how big the main hall was when she walked through the giant gates. She saw the red velvet carpet lead up to the centre of the room. Revealing steps that lead to a golden throne with a small table next to it. She stared at the magnificence of it as she walked past it being escorted by Dong Zhuo and his men. Mitsuko also occasionally glanced at female servants passing by tending to the needs of the advisors and such. One of them caught Mitsuko's glancing and smiled gently at her as Mitsuko looked away turning a very light crimson colour. She forgot for a moment what time period she's actually in and she can't let her preferences be known at least for the moment. Then again perhaps since its not a big thing she can get away with it? Mitsuko quickly shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind now wasn't the time for those types of ideas.

They reached a long room where various advisors and officials were sitting at a long table stretching from one room to the other with various food scattered across. Mitsuko never saw as much food in her life than on this table. Everything smelt so good and some of the officials began to slightly drool over the sight in front of them. Mitsuko remembered some of the research she did and remembered that the reason why the land was in chaos was because of the famine that people was experiencing. Knowing this Mitsuko began to feel rather guilty, however it didn't stop her digging in this gigantic feast fit for the gods as soon as other officials did. She sat left to the emperor who insisted her presence to make him feel safer.

Around ten minutes later Mitsuko feels something was off, she looked up to see everyone stay completely still. A familiar voice spoke but it sounded like it was all around her she stood up and picks up her scythe that was laying down on the floor next to her. She looks around frantically trying to locate the source of this mysterious voice.

' **Do not be alarmed Mitsuko.'**  It spoke with a dark but quiet voice almost a whisper.

'Who are you?' she asked while it chuckles.

' **I? I am what you desssire the mossst of courssse granted if you want it hard enough.'** It repliesputting more emphasis on the s' similar to a serpent.

'Ok…I don't quite understand but did you bring me here.'

'Yes.' It replied bluntly.

'Ok why?'

' **Why not? You didn't want to sstay there and wanted to be sstrong, I wanted to have ssome entertainment I think this workss out for both of uss.'** It answered with less emphasis on the s' than before.

'But why me specifically surely you could've picked someone else to entertain you.'

' **You're right but I wanted you, look time is short for you it may seem like time has stopped but I assure its not. Look behind you.'** He ordered. Mitsuko didn't want to but she complied and saw a servant holding a tray containing a golden chalice with what seemed to be alcohol in it.

'That's just a waiter what's so special about him?' She asks while the mysterious voice chuckles again.

' **Look again with better eyes.'**

'Better eyes? What are you-ARGH!' She went down on one knee and covered her eyes with her hands in pain as her eyes felt like they were being split open. Her pupils stretched out slit shaped like a snake in a slower fashion. A burning sensation appeared at Mitsuko's eyes. Her left eye changed colour to a bright steel silver. Her right eye turned to a Vivian colour. The pain subsided soon as her eyes had turned and looked at the waiter as instructed. She could see through the chalice and noticed that the liquid has a strange sight in it, almost like green smoke. She also noticed something shiny in the shape of a dagger concealed in his sash underneath his robes. As soon as she spotted them the pain returned but it wasn't as strong as before. She winces as they return to normal.

' **I'm impressed you handled that pretty well all things considered.'** He acknowledged.

'What the fuck was that!?' she demanded to know looking all around her. The voice chuckles.

' **I think you'll…find out in due time. However I don't have the power to do this again so from here on out you will be on your own. You see what you had to, let's see what you're going to do from here.'**  It chuckles yet again as they begin to be quieter and quieter until silence filled it for a split second before Mitsuko sees everyone moving again and her sitting at her place next to the emperor. She looks around for the servant and as if just on cue he appears next to the emperor and lays down the golden chalice next to him standing in between her and the emperor. Mitsuko grabs the knife steathily with her left hand and stops the emperor from taking the cup.

'I'm sorry your highness but someone of your stature can't pick up drinks without someone tasting them first. There could be poison perhaps the servant wouldn't mind drinking it.' She smirks slightly as she sees the servant starts to panic.

'How ridiculous I've been a servant of his highness' lineage for 20 years. I assure you its perfectly fine.' His voice started to shake slightly as the emperor begins to be sceptical.

'If you are so sure there's no need to be defensive right?' Mitsuko asks as she sees the servant's face turn to anger. The emperor orders the guards to take the servant away as he pulls out a dagger.

'Die like the rest of your family you brat!' He shouts as he pulls out the dagger from its scabbard. He stops in his tracks as Mitsuko uses the knife to stab him right in the chest. A small gasp of air escapes his mouth as he gets knocked back to the pillar behind him and slowly slides down it. The rest of the officials stand up and shout at the other servants for food tasters and the chefs responsible for the feast. They feared for their life. The emperor however turned to Mitsuko and gives her a gracious smile.

'You saved my life again my lady I am most grateful.' He bows as Mitsuko begins to get embarrassed. She wasn't used to receiving compliments still.

'Oh it was nothing your highness. Really.' She insisted smiling rather nervously. The emperor chuckles slightly at this.

'Well in any rate you have saved me twice, it would do my heart some good if you were to become my full time bodyguard. I know you have plans on joining the imperial army. However I cannot think of anyone else who I would entrust my life to.' He replied as several official and advisors went against that idea completely for a variety of reasons as the hall began in an uproar with both sides debating. Mitsuko couldn't get her thoughts straight at all. She's being offered to be the emperor's bodyguard! Should she accept is what she's asking herself. This could be why she felt compelled to come here in the first place and it's not like she was loaded. Her purse was completely empty, maybe being the bodyguard for him for a couple of years might be good for her to travel. Then again it's not like she has anywhere important to be right so its not like she was in a hurry. She made up her mind as knelt down on one knee.

'Your highness it would be an honour to accept your gracious offer.'


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Mitsuko was awoken by someone barging into her room dropping what seems to be a uniform with armour on the floor. It was an imperial guard who had done it and ordered her to get up and dressed within 10 minutes to meet them in the throne room and walked out. She looked outside to see that the sun had barely begun to rise. She groaned and tossed to one side and tried to get back to sleep. However she didn't want to make a bad impression on everyone so she begrudgingly drags herself out of the bed and gets dressed. She picks up her scythe after she puts on her imperial uniform and strolls to the throne room. There she finds a bunch of guards standing in front of pillars whose eyes wondered upon Mitsuko who felt the intense judgement from them. She tried to ignore them the best she can until the one who barged into her room earlier came into the room and ordered her to stand in front of a guardless pillar next to the gate as he orders two more guards to open them.

A gust of cool wind blew into the room as the emperor was being escorted by his servants to the throne. Hundreds of people began to line up wanting to greet the emperor and give him gifts and wishes of a wonderful life. Honestly for the young emperor this was a major hassle. He didn't mind all the gifts and the worship however it felt a little…off to him. Throughout the day however Mitsuko found herself dozing off every now and again especially throughout the first hour of the day. Even though many people lining up were talking and the noise was quite loud she was still weary enough to close her eyes for a second before the guard next to her taps her on the shin with the wooden end of his spear with enough force to keep her awake to make sure the head guard didn't punish her. She couldn't help but doze off it was just so dreadfully boring to her. If she wasn't out of money she would've kept travelling but unfortunately for her this was her predicament.

About roughly an hour later Mitsuko noticed that people as far as her eye can see were getting split into two separate lines like they were making way for someone. A few minutes later the whole line separated into two before the door as someone who was donned in black armour appeared along. He looked very strong, wearing a serious expression on his face and Mitsuko felt a very intimidating aura around him. Mitsuko couldn't put her finger on it but it felt like the aura around him almost demands respect and fear. She looked up and recognised his weapon…the sky piercer it was called. Once she recognised the weapon she realised who he actually was.

'Ahh lord Lu Bu allow me to express my gratitude for saving me a while back from those dreaded eunuchs.'

'No need your majesty they were just simply insects that needed stepping on. Nothing more.' His response was blunt however because of the conviction and authority of his voice everyone in the room began to feel quite afraid of him. Even Mitsuko wouldn't want to face against him in battle even though she's quite itching to get into a good fight. She couldn't explain why. Even the emperor was taken aback by Lu Bu's bluntness. Normally people around him would be kind, corteous and polite he never encountered everyone like him before.

'I-I see well in any case I feel like I should express my gratitude anyway.' The emperor rambles on slightly as he starts to stutter in fear of saying the wrong thing to him. Mitsuko couldn't help but turn away out of boredom before she found something in the corner of her eye that she didn't expect. A beautiful young woman donned in black armour similar to Lu Bu's but not as intimidating. The armour went down to her thighs and branched out like a skirt more than likely allowing extra manevourability for her. She was leaning against the huge palace doors on the outside casually like she's belongs in the background in a painting. The sun shined on her bringing more attention to her abnormally coloured white hair that was shoulder length. A small breeze caught her hair as the front blew across her face. Mitsuko was reminded of some model advertise shampoo and stuff she saw on tv in her time since they did the same effect with a hair with a fan most likely. However Mitsuko noticed that her eyes were closed. Combine that with how she's leaning on the door it painted a rather…lonely picture of her. She heard rattling aswell as footsteps getting closer. It was Lu Bu walking away from the emperor's throne looking rather displeased however Mitsuko couldn't tell since that face is the only one he wore while in her presence.

As Lu Bu walked away she saw that the girl stopped leaning and accompanied him as they walked out of the palace to…somewhere. She wasn't really paying attention as much as she should have but she never saw this girl before…was she related to Lu Bu somehow? Was this like an arranged marriage or something? Mitsuko didn't know as all she could do is watch them leave. Mitsuko turns around to see the young emperor looking bewildered by what just happened. She wasn't sure if the mightiest warrior in the land said something to him or whether it was just him in general. Nevertheless as he Lu Bu and that girl left the line merged back into one and things went on as normal with more people brining gifts to the emperor and wishing him a long life and all that. By the time everything was over and done with the sun was looked like it was starting to set however it was still quite high. Mitusko estimated it was like 5pm… perhaps. She didn't know for certain.

Dong Zhuo appeared along with some advisors and prefects in the room and escorted him away to one of the rooms in the back more than likely continuing his studies mainly under diplomacy and ruling in general Mitsuko thought to herself as she watches them retreat further into the palace. The man in who assigned her to the boring post dismissed everyone as more guard who seem to have just woken up just like Mitsuko as the rest of the guards make their return to the barracks.

She decided to go as well seeing as there isn't much to do now when all of a sudden she felt something poke her shoulder.

'Excuse me but would you mind helping me out?' Mitsuko turns around to see a gorgeous young woman who dressed quite exotically. Her brunette was long and glamorous. She wore beads that fit around her head with 3 jewels in front of her forehead equally spaced out so one would be at the centre and the one would be on the far left and far right. She had bracelets on which had a hot pink sash attached and was also connected to the same kind of bracelet except it was more near the shoulder. She had one on of these sashes on each arm. She wore something of a corset with black on the front and back. On the Sides revealed more of her slender skin. On the top of the corset that was covering her breasts there were light pink frills. She also wore a dark black sash with a gold buckle around her waist. Beneath that was a dress that went almost all the way down to the floor but hang just above her ankles. At the bottom of her dress even more expensive looking jewellery was attached at the bottom. At the top half it was embroiled with petals with a gold colour which made it look like a flower. It started with a dark pink but further down it turned lighter and lighter. She wore a dark purple skirt much closer to her legs however the further it went it covered more of the right leg than the left. Lastly she wore black anklets encased with even more jewellery as well as dainty black shoes.

'Sorry I know you're busy however these days I barely feel safe outside of the palace and I need to go get some ingredients for my lord banquet and I was wondering if you would escort me?' She asked her. When she saw how gorgeous she was and heard her plea for something as simple as an escort there was something about her that Mitsuko couldn't refuse.

'Sure my lady I would be honoured to accompany you.' She replied as she saw her eyes sparkle. She grabbed Mitsuko's arm and drags her outside of the palace. Mitsuko didn't expect this and almost loses her balance as a result and was surprised by how strong she actually was. Together they exited the imperial palace and started walking to the streets. Mitsuko wondered why this beautiful woman wanted her of all people to escort her…maybe she just asked the first person she saw which was of course her.

'So is it true what they say? Did you really save the emperor?' She asked which caught Mitsuko off guard.

'Yeah but it was really nothing.' She replied earnestly.

'Ahh so they were right? You know the other maids were talking about it just last night. About some lone warrior saving the emperor against a horde of yellow turbans and not to mention the lone warrior also killed another traitor in the halls of the palace itself.' Mitsuko was surprised that such a fantasy has already been told of her even though she didn't even do anything noteworthy she thought to herself.

'I'm afraid I didn't really do anything like that I'm afraid I was just at the right place at the right time really.' The woman shakes her head.

'That's no good you're supposed to gloat about your accomplishments that's what all the other warriors do.' She giggles slightly with Mitsuko laughing a little aswell.

'So what's your name then might I ask?' She asked.

'Mitsuko.' She answered.

'Mitsuko…that's a nice name.' She says as they reach the street stalls and began to purchase some ingredients.

'What about yours my lady?' Mitsuko asks as she completed her transaction.

'I'm Diao Chan I'm no one special I'm just a maid of my lord.'

'Wait Diao Chan of all people here? Well she is very beautiful…wait…stop it Mitsuko don't think things like that you're not in the 21st century anymore.' Mitsuko thought to herself.

'Oh it's a pleasure to meet you my lady.'

'Likewise but you don't have to be so formal with me, as I said I'm only a simple maid.' She exclaims as she moves on to the next stall.

'Fair enough…so how is it being a maid for his highness?' Mitsuko questions trying to keep the conversation going. Diao chan thinks about this for a minute as she just finishes purchasing what she needs.

'It is okay. I'm honoured to serve our highness in any way I can, however…' she paused hesitantly.

'That other man behind his highness, Dong Zhuo…he's someone I do not have pleasure in serving.' Mitsuko could hear the venom in her voice and understood why. However she couldn't let on everything she knew about Dong Zhuo in case she gets questioned on how she got here and everything.

'Yeah he doesn't seem to be a good person to serve I'm afraid.'

'Do you think this peace will last?' Diao Chan asks which caught Mitsuko off guard, she paused for a moment trying to think of the correct response.

'Hmm I don't really know, do you think that it won't?' She responds.

'Not if parasites like Dong Zhuo who only care about themselves still have power and authority. Its people like that which caused the rebellion in the first place.' She stated. Mitsuko was surprised by how angry she was, it's not like she didn't understand it. It was something she did not expect.

'Oh I'm sorry do ignore me I'm just spouting nonsense.' She smiles at her innocently as they reach the imperial palace. They walked inside the palace and past the guards until they reach Diao Chan's room. Diao Chan expressed her gratitude for Mitsuko.

'Well thank you for accompanying me even though you didn't have to.'

'It's not a problem I was more than happy to do it.' She replies as Diao Chan smiles at her.

'You know I quite enjoyed our company together perhaps we can spend more time together one of the days.' She teased as she opened the door to her room.

'Oh please keep an eye on lord Dong Zhuo you shouldn't trust him at all…well bye.' She started seriously but then smiles as she closes. Mitsuko stood there for a moment before asking herself something.

'Did…did I just get hit on?'

That night on a cliff overseeing the capital of the Han empire.

'So how long do we have to wait?' The larger looking shadow asks.

'As long as it takes we've gone over this.' The smaller shadow responds clearly getting annoyed by answering this question again.

'Aww well I'm gonna play with my ball then.' The larger shadow pulls out a glowing blue orb and decided to mess with it which the smaller shadow took notice.

'…How long did you have that? And where did you get it?' He questions as he examines it.

'Oh you remember that battle which caused our lord to fall? I found it lying on the ground as we were retreating. This is like my first time remembering I had it.' He explained as he was twists this orb like object as it can do this.

'I don't think you should do that.'

'Why?'

'Well…oh.' The smaller shadow stops as looks up in the air and saw that the sun and moon rises and sets in a rapid motion like days were just going round his head. It was like entire days maybe even weeks were passing by each second.

'Because time is moving forward in a rapid pace we need to stop this before it goes way too far.' He exclaims however the larger shadow wasn't having any of it.

'It's ok if we let it go a little bit right?'

'No now let me handle the orb.'

'No!'

'Give me the damn orb!' The smaller shadow climbs on the larger shadows back and attempts to grab the orb. The larger shadow falls and drops it. They watched as the fragile orb shatters into tiny pieces. They looked up and notice that the moon is full and the night sky is filled with stars. They wonder what year it was as they look down and see more soldiers patrolling the streets.

'I think we might just be right on time.' The smaller shadow laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Mitsuko woke up surprisingly early as the sun was just started to shine outside the palace without being woken up by other people like her body adapted as if it was part of a normal routine to get up at this hour. Suddenly the door creaks opens revealing a maid bringing a bowl of rice with her as she sets it on the table. She smiles at Mitsuko seeing her still in bed.

'Good morning Mitsuko still late in getting up I see? Hehe you never change do you?' she giggled slightly as Mitsuko sat up rubbing her eyes as she didn't know what was happening. She decided to go with the flow.

'No not really I like the night you know?' This was true recently as Mitsuko often found herself stargazing every now and again and admired its beauty. It was quite odd considering she never felt this way before her little trip.

'I suppose so, I do think that the night is quite beautiful. Still you should consider enjoying the sun while its out. Oh also his highness requests your presence whenever you're ready.' She says as she bows her head. Mitsuko wonders why that is? Was it just a checkup or something?

'Did he say what he needed me for?'

'No he only said to meet with him when you are available.' She replies as she stands up.

'Oh and…I enjoyed our time last night I hope we can do it again some time.' She expressed her wishes as she was wearing a light red blush on her cheeks. She closed the door leaving sitting there in wonder.

'What the fuck is going on!?' She thought to herself as she starts to get up and eat her rice before donning her imperial uniform and picking up her scythe. She remembers walking to the room several times even though she knows for a fact she never did. When she walks she notices that there is way more people walking around than she saw yesterday. She notices that the symbols of the clothes were not the symbol of the emperor. She wondered why this is. As she's walking to the emperor's room she gets greeted by other people referring to her as 'my lady' most of the time which Mitsuko couldn't understand. They didn't even know her name yesterday and yet today everyone is greeting her. Not that she's complaining of course it's better than bullies taking her lunch money and being called names in the hallway.

She reached the emperors room guarded by two generic guards who let her in. She walks in the room to find the emperor on his knees in front of a shrine of sorts with the imperial crown on top. The room itself was what you would expect. Decorated with various luxuries and gold plated jewellery scattered around the room in the form of bracelets, necklaces and the like. She closed the door behind her as if to announce her presence as the emperor jumps in shock…almost as if he was afraid. He relaxes as he turned around and saw Mitsuko.

'Ahh Mitsuko you frightened me for a moment.' He breathes a sigh of relief.

'Sorry about that your highness.' She apologised as she kneels down one knee, her body has gotten used to doing this for those of high rank than her. She notices that his voice has gotten moderately deeper than the first time she met him.

'Don't worry about it. I guess you're wondering why I requested your presence aren't you?' She nods as she looks up. Her left eye turn to a crimson colour without her knowledge as she notices his face has been damaged slightly, his hair was a little messy like it had been pulled recently, his robes were slightly dirty and slightly covered with dust but only the top half and even then it was a straight horizontal line from one side to the other like he bent over a dusty surface like a table or something. Mitsuko's left eye returned to her normal bright emerald.

'Are you all right what happened!?' She questions as he chuckles to himself slightly.

'Is it that obvious? I see I still have some work to do.' He smiled a fake smile as he started to explain why he called her here.

'Well in any case… I discovered that my power is rather limited even though I'm the emperor. Because of my limited power I realised that many people even those who act most loyal want to use me and my influence for their own nefarious deeds like so many before me.'

'What makes you think that your highness you have many loyal subjects.' She attempted to console him however he shakes his head.

'For how long though is the question. I may be the emperor however I am powerless to stop the chaos or fight off those that attempt to use me…just like Dong Zhuo has.' Mitsuko feels her left hand clench into a fist tightly.

'So that's what the symbols on their uniforms were.' She whispered to herself however the emperor still heard her.

'Yes, he recently visited my personal quarters and…well you can see the results. He's bringing in an age of tyranny even as we speak, the other noble families are not too pleased with this and civil war is going to erupt soon…all because I'm so powerless.'

'Its not your fault your highness you mustn't blame yourself.' Mitsuko again attempted to console him which confused her slightly. She didn't think she would talk so…professionally. Its as if she had practiced being speaking this professionally so much it was natural to her. The emperor chuckles slightly at Mitsuko's response.

'You are too kind Mitsuko, however I didn't request your presence to just talk about boring politics. No I have a mission for you to accomplish.' Mitsuko stands up with her scythe in hand.

'You name it your highness and it'll be completed.'

'I need you to assassinate Dong Zhuo.' He states while Mitsuko seems quite shocked. She didn't think that emperor would order an assassination.

'I prefer if it hadn't come to this however he has forced my hand for the last time. Even if I am powerless I know you're not.'

'Are you sure that's wise? What if his followers find out you were involved?'

'Do not worry I still have a few people I trust and the other nobles will not take kindly to them even if they want to do the same thing.' Mitsuko was quite surprised to hear that the emperor actually acknowledges his faults rather than thinking he was always in control. In a weird way she admired that.

'Then leave it to me I'll see to it that he lies dead in the morning.' She turns to leave but then stops as he tells her one last thing.

'Whether you succeed or not I would prefer it if you did not return.'

'But why? Didn't you want me make you feel safe?' She responds still facing the direction of the door.

'Heh that was six years ago Mitsuko and you did a good job of it too foiling those who attempted to take my life. I may still be a coward as I was however I don't think your talents would be useful guarding someone like me. I'll only be used again if not by Dong Zhuo then by some other noble or warlord.' Mitsuko stood there gobsmacked by what she had just heard. Six years ago!? It can't have been six years already can it? Memories were starting flood for her. Her stopping several assassination attempts, her gaining the respect of her fellow imperial guardsman, her taking a few maids out on midnight strolls…all those things just flew by her like it was nothing. That might explain the sudden change to the palace overnight. She wanted answers but she knew that if she mentioned anything they might get suspicious or wouldn't understand what she's saying. So she decided to not think of it and deal with the present since she knew she wouldn't understand it anyway.

'It will be done your highness.' She states and walks out the room and wonders around the palace. More memories come to her as she exits the room. Of all the time Dong Zhuo had been around her. The times that she tried to touch him, she could almost smell the foul stench that surrounded him. All the times that he publicly was cruel to his servants and peasants in her presence. Treating his maids like play things…surely a man like him shouldn't have a right to live anymore. Mitsuko smiled sadistically as the thought of killing him entertained her. Unbeknownst to her that her eyes started going different colours almost as if they were glitching like a computer program for about 3 seconds before going back to her original eye colours. She went to attend her duties for today however she was a little anxious all throughout the day, she couldn't wait until tonight to serve retribution to her target.

That night she was readying herself to move out. As soon as the moon and stars filled the black sky she donned her uniform and grasped her scythe and attempted to pussyfoot across to the main hall where the throne was. Dong Zhuo liked to sit on there all night and day for the last few months to exercise his power. She knew some of the guards patrol routes so she knew this was the best time to escape her room and head to the main hall. She looked everywhere at almost every other step she took to make sure no one was in her vicinity. She'd rather not deal with any guardsman. Her heartbeat increases it seems by one each step she took towards her goal. After making her way stealthily through various rooms and halls she reaches a final door. She hears loud laughing and what sounds like steel landing on the ground. She wonders what is going on so she slowly opens the door to the main hallway and sees Dong Zhuo on his throne laughing loudly. The pillars obstruct her view of what was in front of him so she pussyfooted across behind one of them and carefully pokes her head out. She saw two guards with spears holding someone down dressed in blue luxurious robes and a red cape embroiled with various patterns of different colours. He wore a thin moustache and a thin goatee covering only his chin. A sword was in front of him out of arms reach.

'Ha ha Cao Cao did you really think you of all people can take MY life? Ha you insect!' Mitsuko quickly but quietly moves form pillar to pillar as Dong Zhuo insults Cao Cao's ineptitude while making sure that the guards attention are still on Cao Cao.

'You are nothing but a lowlife, an insect just begging to be stepped on just like everyone else. You think you can stop me achieving my paradise? Think again!' Dong Zhuo laughs as Mitsuko reaches the pillar that's far right to him. He continues to spew out his monologue as Mitsuko edges ever so closer to behind the throne for a quick slice of his throat. Her heart now beating so hard she was afraid it would burst out of her chest. However she was cut short by a guard with a spear appearing behind her and using it to choke her. She barely manages to use all her strength to throw him over her shoulder and uses her scythe to attempt to silence him by piercing his head. However she misses her target by a long shot and pierces his gut which allows him to scream in pain. The guards turn their attention to Mitsuko as Dong Zhuo began to run away in the opposite direction.

'Seize her aswell don't let them get away!' He shouts as he flees like a coward. Cao Cao uses this opportunity to leap forward and grabs his sword and starts to flee. Mitsuko curses under her breath and grits her teeth as she also flees in the direction she arrived in. She was afraid that more reinforcements would arrive and surround her. She didn't think things would turn out like this as she sprints through the doors as fast as she can. She was in a panic and couldn't remember where to escape to so she turned right and hoped it was the way out. She kept sprinting until she realised she was in a hallway with several doors on both of her sides. She curses herself as she thinks this will lead to a dead end but she kept on running as fast as she can and hopes she was mistaken. As she was sprinting a door open to her right and to her surprise she was dragged in and landed on the floor. The door was shut and she didn't dare move as she heard guards coming nearer and arguing loudly. She held her breath and let's out a sigh of relief once the footstep begins to scatter and go further and further from the door. She got up and dusted herself before turning.

'That was quite close are you ok?'

'Yeah thanks to you.' She replied as she turned around and was pleasantly surprised as she saw a familiar face smiling at her.

'I'm glad to hear that. Now come along.' Diao chan peeks her head out from her door.

'Erm where are we going?' She questioned.

'To get you out of course I can't let you get caught.' Mitsuko is quite surprised to hear this, part of her thought that she would turn her in to prove her apparent loyalty to Dong Zhuo.

'Ok I think it's ok come on.' She motions Mitsuko to follow her. She complies as she stays very close behind her as she moves. They carefully moved to where Diao Chan wanted them to go until she said stay behind the corner they were at. She wondered if she had to take care of a guard.

'Ah lord Lu Bu what are you doing up shouldn't you be resting.' Mitsuko opened her eyes in shock.

'That fat pig wanted me to take care of some insects since his weaklings couldn't even handle them.' He responds in a very rough annoyed voice.

'Oh lord Lu Bu I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't think that he would bother someone of importance like yourself.' She lowers her head like she was ashamed.

'You have nothing to be sorry about Daio Chan.' His voice was softer than before and he lifts her head up very slowly as if she was lifting something very fragile.

'I know… but the way he treats you like a servant for menial tasks is wrong my lord. You're a warrior not a slave.' She states with pride which made him smile slightly.

'Its true I'm not. How come you're up at this hour anyway Diao Chan?' He questions which Diao Chan lowers her head down again and lowers her tone of voice to be more sorrowful.

'Lord Dong Zhuo wanted another feast so I was woken up to fetch some for him and that's how I ran into you.' Lu Bu was enraged by this.

'The nerve of him! Doesn't that fat swine ever stop eating! And to get you of all people to do such menial tasks aswell…' His voice was loud as he tightened his fist around his sky piercer weapon and took a step towards Mitsuko as Diao Chan grasped his hand.

'Lord Lu Bu please don't go to him. I'm afraid that his followers might capture me and then…and then I don't know what will happen.' She started to cry tears which upset him as he wiped the tears from her face.

'Fine I will not…for your sake.'

'Thank you Lord Lu Bu…I promise though we can get rid of him soon for everyone's sake but now is not the time.' Lu Bu nods as he understands.

'Ok well I better take care of the insects, take care of yourself and tell me if he does anything you don't like.' He said as he started to walk away. Mitsuko breathes a quiet sigh of relief as Diao Chan appeared besides her smiling.

'With that taken care of lets go we're almost there.' She whispered as she started to walk again. Mitsuko was quite taken back by how good of an actor she was. She thought Diao Chan was being genuine with her but apparently she wasn't which surprised her. About three minutes later they arrived in a room with a toilet. She moves it which reveals a huge tube going down.

'Here this will lead you out of the palace and away from the sentries.' Mitsuko got closer and was met with a strong smell.

'Oh what is that smell? That leads to the waste deposits doesn't it?'

'Unfortunately this is the only other way out of the palace I'm afraid.' She regrets to inform Mitsuko who curses under her breath as she climbs in being careful to fit herself and he scythe in there.

'Hey why don't you come with me, it has to be better than staying here.' She offers however Diao Chan nods her head.

'I'm sorry I can't I still have a mission to do.'

'Is it to kill Dong Zhuo?' Diao Chan seems shocked that she would know.

'How did you know that?' Mitsuko hesitated for a moment forgetting she had to keep her knowledge about everything secret.

'A lucky guess, I mean I had to do the same.' She replies which Diao Chan seems almost relieved to hear it.

'If that's the case please return here somehow I may need your help. My father says the nobles are building a coalition against him. If they succeed and we're not here come to Chang An he'll hold up there like the coward he is.' She states as Mitusko nods in understanding.

'All right take care of yourself now then.' She said as she held her breath and closes her eyes as she slides down the tube. She tried hard not to scream and give away her position. About a solid minute later her eyes although closed felt light on them aswell as she's not sliding anymore. She opens her eyes and sees that she's actually falling into a river of sorts. She closes her eyes and closed her breath again as she landed temporarily submerging herself in the river of waste that dissipates as it goes further downstream. She gasped for air as she swims to the top and climbs onto the riverbed. She rolls over on her back and pants heavily as the moon shines on her…until the moonlight is obstructed by a humanoid shadow of sorts and hovers over her.

'Good day my lady.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Relax I'm not going to harm you.' The humanoid calmly told her as she exhales loudly. She inhales and suddenly jumps up and raises her scythe at the end of it and her hair drips with water. She got a closer examination at what was in front of her and she realised it wasn't human. It was barefoot with two pointed talons with sharp nails similar to a bird's claws. It wore mainly plain black and slightly baggy cloth to cover its legs. Around the waist a long purple sash was tied with loose plates of light armour hanging down in front of his legs as well as the sides. All of them were stopped at halfway to his thighs. He didn't wear a shirt so his lower half of his dark grey skin and toned body is revealed. The top half from the chest upwards is covered with bandages. He also didn't have a weapon with him, only metal gauntlets on both of his arms. He wore a shoulder guard on his right side. His face however is covered by a very strange golden mask. The front of his mask has a huge dark space where his mouth should be, along with two spikes of sorts that resembles very short mandibles hover over the mouth piece emerging from where the cheekbones would be. The nose is covered as the mask forms a thick line that separates the mouth piece from another dark space where his eyes should be. However only one huge glowing eye filled this space. He wore a golden helmet the same colour as the mask on top of his head that was similar in shape to a World War 2 helmet. However the bottom of it curved upwards to not block the eye hole at all. The helmet also protects the sides and back of the head with small plates as well as the top of the helmet has a long spike like the tip of a spear.

'What the fuck are you?' Mitsuko asks the creature in front of her chuckles at her.

'Isn't it obvious? I'm a friend of yours. If you wasn't you'd be dead where you stand.' Even though this creature told her that something told Mitsuko that she can trust him even though he is clearly not human. She lowers her scythe slightly but not enough to lower her guard.

'Ok you may not be human…but I'm willing to give you a chance to explain yourself, so start talking.' She demanded.

'Wow such confidence I didn't think you had that much lady Mitsuko.' Mitsuko's eyes widen in response, if this thing knew she wasn't as confident before that means he must know something about her situation right?

'Ok to start off how do you know me?'

'Didn't my lord explain? He informed us about you.'

'Your lord…that giant water snake thing that dragged me here!?' The creature nods.

'That very one.'

'Ok why did he bring me here?'

'Simple, because he thought it would be entertaining for him to see you develop in this world. As to why you in particular I would probably say it was random chance really. Maybe you have more potential that he saw I truly do not know.' He shrugs his shoulders and immediately crosses them.

'Right ok, how about telling me why time has skipped and no one seems to notice?' She interrogated.

'Ahh so you've noticed that have you? An unfortunate bi product of a…private matter of mine. Nevertheless you don't seem to have changed too much by the looks of it. It may be because you were not originally a part of this world so only we noticed the small skip.'

'Small!? It was six years!'

'And how many of those years do you think were significant? Would you have preferred to be bored guarding that useless emperor for all of them?' Mitsuko grits her teeth and lowers her scythe more as the humanoid chuckles again.

'I didn't think so.'

'Ok…now answer this one…why are you even here talking to me?' She questioned as the humanoid stayed silent…almost like he didn't know how to answer that question.

'I came to ask a simple question…have you figured out why you fight?'

'Why I…fight?' Mitsuko echoed his words inside her mind. She fought to survive that one battle but…that's it. She was just going along with the flow up until now.

'Going along with the flow is all well and good for the moment but you know full well what is going to happen soon. The three kingdoms will form and where will that leave you? Are you just going to serve someone and go along with whatever they tell you to do?'

'I…' Mitsuko hesitated to answer because it was true she didn't really have a goal, all she wanted to do for the moment was survive. She never thought about fighting for a cause.

'There is the option of not fighting at all but we both know you won't do that.' He laughs quietly as Mitsuko glances at the ground as a small frown starts to appear. Water drips from several strands of her hair in front of her crash to the ground.

'W-well its not like you're wrong for not thinking about that during this time. Its perfectly understandable, I would suggest that you give it some thought though after all, you can't be too prepared for the future when you know what's going to happen right?' the creature stammers a small amount. Mitsuko raises her eyes at him and wonders what does he get out of this if he isn't going to kill her like she suspected. A small smile subconsciously forms as he coughs out loud.

'Well anyway I should inform you there's a small village to the North East. About a two day journey I estimate. The village has a small inn you can stay, the Wu Zhu coins in your pouch should be enough to cover the cost. You'll see the army encampment on the horizon the morning after if you move now. It should be easy for you to infiltrate their ranks as they lay siege to the gates.' The creature as he points to a pouch of coins attached to Mitsuko's sash around her waist as well as the direction she needed to go. She grabs it and wonders how it got there since she was pretty sure she forgot to pick it up before she went ahead with her failed assassination attempt. She didn't complain though and figured that she simply forgot that she did it.

'One last thing.' He said as he reached to his side and pulled out a rather large ball of cloth and threw it to Mitsuko who barely catches it with her left hand. She unravelled the ball as it formed in the shape of a small towel.

'You should dry yourself up, we wouldn't want you catching a cold or anything more deadly now would we?' he chuckles as Mitsuko dropped her scythe and quickly dried her whole body. As she was drying her hair the creature in front of her spoke.

'Well if you excuse me I have some other private matters to attend to, we shall meet again Lady Mitsuko.' He started to run but stop once Mitsuko called out to him.

'Wait! One last question…what's your name?.' She told him.

'You may call me…Dodomeki.' He replied as he fled from the scene leaving Mitsuko to continue drying herself as she finds herself repeating that name in her mind.

'Dodomeki huh? I should thank him if I see him again.' She thought to herself as she finished drying herself up. She figured she might aswell take the towel with her as she rolls it up in a ball and attaches to her belt next to her pouch of coins.

'Why I fight…hmm well I'm sure the answer will come soon I guess. Well might aswell go to that village he was talking about.' Mitsuko picks up her scythe and started to travel in the direction where she was told to go. Dodomeki in the meantime scaled up hills near where Mitsuko was. Around half an hour later was when he reached the peak he was surprised to see his huge partner up in front of him looking at the spot where he was.

'Gyuki what are doing up? It was my shift to look after her remember?' He questions as the large shadow turns around to reveal a giant with two massive hooves to stand on. His skin was the same as Dodomeki's however he only wears a large loincloth around his waist. He wielded a giant club in his right hand along with skeleton bracers on his large forearms. His head was similar to that of a pig, a large snout and two giant tusks that extended outwards and upwards.

'I don't know I thought I heard something so I looked around and noticed you weren't here so I looked down and what do I see? You of all demons talking to our lady.'

'Well its not what you think.' He replied as Gyuki walked over to Dodomeki and lumbered over him for a moment before putting his giant hand on his shoulder.

'She's really lucky to have a demon like you looking after her.' He laughed as Dodomeki overcome with Rage punches him in the gut ceasing his laughter. He clutches his stomach and went down on his knees while groaning in pain.

'You really need to learn to watch what you say.' He told him as he crouches over the edge and watches Mitsuko as she starts to travel in the direction he told her to.

'That was really unneeded Dodomeki…urgh.' Gyuki groaned painfully.

'Well that's your fault isn't it? Besides I didn't go down there just to help her a small amount. I wanted to see how the possession was coming along. It seems your little time skipping object didn't affect it like I was expecting.'

'So does that mean its going well or?' Gyuki questions as he starts to stand up still feeling some pain in his stomach.

'It seems its going well. There is something I don't understand though when I looked into her eyes she was…taking it in her stride. She seems to accept it rather than reject it something I didn't anticipate.' Dodomeki tells Gyuki as he contemplates the possibilities of why this is while hunching over the edge.

'Is that why she isn't rolling in pain every five minutes like those that Lord Orochi possessed before?'

'Yes…perhaps he had a plan for her after all…I'm not too sure.' Gyuki slowly crawled to his side.

'Well its probably best not to think about it too much right? After all we're not gonna know what's truly happening unless she tells us right?'

'Heh I suppose…that and we can't make you think too hard right?' Dodomeki prods Gyuki at the side of his head as he chuckles to himself.

'Hey! Don't make me smash you!' Gyuki threatened as he stands up and lifts his club in the air.

'Shh!' Dodomeki replies as he points his finger up at him as he starts sniffing the air.

'What is it?' Gyuki asks with confusion.

'Do you smell that…the smell of mystic flesh. One is very close by.' He answered as a young man appeared before them wearing a standard military uniform but this uniform was a very light teal colour along with a teal bandana. He was armed only with a spear with a light red cloth attached near the tip of it.

'Tch you may have noticed me but this doesn't mean you're not going to die this night.' He proclaimed as he points his spear at them as dodomeki chuckles.

'Is that right? And what makes you think you can take on both of us young one? I thought you mystics decided to your home after that last battle?' He extends his arms outwards.

'Did you really think we didn't notice that disturbance that Orochi caused recently?'

'Disturbance? What disturbance me and my partner here was just out enjoying the scenery and we didn't notice any disturbance.'

'Don't toy with me demon scum!' He shouted as he almost senses the grin behind Dodomeki's mask.

'You can't trick us, we know about your serpents resurrection trying to convince us it's a different one each time but we know all too well. We also know about the latest victim, that poor girl Mitsuko me and my partner saw you with them.' The young mystic smirks as Dodomeki stayed silent.

'Hey what do you plan to do with her?' Gyuki asks in a threatening manner.

'What else? We have to kill her we're not gonna allow another serpent king…well queen in this case to rise. My partner went on ahead knowing where to get her. He'll kill her and I'll kill you and finally we'll put this menace you pose to rest.'

'Damn you I'm going to enjoy crushing you!' Gyuki shouts as he prepared to charge at him Dodomeki put his hand up in front of him saying nothing as he walks forward. The mystic arrogantly smiles as he gets into his battle stance.

'You think you a lowly demon can kill a pure mystic like me!? You must be really willing to die! In that case I'll gladly grant you that!' He charged forward with his spear in front of him. He sprinted halfway until Dodomeki made his move, he lunged forward so fast the mystic had no idea where he was. The next second he was spitting out blood as he saw Dodomeki's piercing eye stare at his soul. Dodomeki bypassed the spear completely and used his left arm to penetrate the mystic's stomach. His gauntlet covered and dripping with blood. He grabs the mystic's head as his head starts to descend from his view and made him look at his eye.

'You have made your final mistake. We are the shadows of our lady and we will make sure that you or anyone will not lay even a finger on her if you dare try to cause her harm. Any who intend to do so will suffer a fate worse than death we will see to that personally!'

Dodomeki slowly removes the arm from the mystic's stomach he screams in pain. He looks at his arm drenched in blood and silences the mystic by penetrating his mouth making only silence fills the air. The drops of blood could be heard as they crashed into pool that is forming below the freshly made corpse. He removes his arm and the body dropped to the ground. Dodomeki stared at the corpse for a few seconds before turning around Gyuki who stood there awestruck.

'Come on its time to go.' He states as he starts to run.

'Wh-what should we do with the body?' Gyuki questions pointing at it.

Dodomeki turns to look at the corpse and replies 'leave it. The crows and the vultures will make short work of it. Now come on we have to get reach the location before that other mystic does.' Dodomeki starts to run in the direction where Mitsuko was headed as Gyuki follows suite.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next two days Mitsuko travelled in the direction where Dodomeki suggested for her to travel. She kept up a brisk pace resting only when she needed to sleep. Eventually she reached the village that was suggested to her at least she hoped this was the right village. On the outside the village seemed to be doing quite well, some of the buildings were larger than average however unbeknownst to her that things were quite dire. The sun began to set over the horizon as she enters the village. She notices quite quickly that people only give her a quick glance before looking away. A part of her felt the rather disgusted and hateful glares from them as soon as she looked away. She clenched her scythe wielding hand quite hard as she didn't like experiencing these glares full of hatred and disgust especially when she didn't know why this was. As she strolls through the village she comes across one that was larger than the rest, she figured that would be a place to stay for the night so she enters. Inside she's met with a rather distasteful looking place. The place was an absolute mess, several chairs and benches were thrown about and had stayed there for quite a while. The wooden supports looked old and started to rot. Behind a rather worn down desk was an old man looking like he was in his late 40s and wore a small moustache. He looked happy to receive a customer when he heard the door open, however as he examined Mitsuko particularly her uniform and armour, his smile was replaced with a miserable frown. Mitsuko noticed this and wondered what his problem was? She walked to the worn out bench.

'Excuse me but is this a place where I can rest for the night?'

'It was until you people sucked our village dry.' He responded which shocked Mitsuko.

'I'm sorry what, you people?'

'Yeah you imperials, taxing us to no end while we're starving and ignoring our pleas!' He slams his fist on the bench and that was when Mitsuko realised she was still wearing her old imperial uniform and sighed. Now she understands why the village didn't like the look of her. She knew from her original time that around this time Dong Zhuo was taxing everyone and being a general tyrant, she didn't think that she would find herself in this situation being hated by some peasants in a near desolate village who harbour an ill will to anyone who work or in this case used to work for the emperor himself. Mitsuko sighed as she didn't want to deal with any hostility, the last two days she had to sleep outside in the cold, something she wasn't in the rush to do so again. She reached to her pouch of coins and threw it on the table much to the surprise of the senior man.

'Look I just want somewhere to stay for one night that's all ok? At the brink of dawn I'll be gone and you will never see me or any imperials again I promise that, all right?' She watched his thoughtful expressions carefully as he stroked his chin before nodding in agreement.

'Go down the hall, first room on the left.' He told her as he takes the pouch of coins. Mitsuko nods in understanding. She makes her way to the room she was told to go. When she entered it she saw that the room itself was completely empty, not even a bed or a window. It was so barren and worn down she couldn't help but wonder if this was on purpose. However she did say that anything would be better that being outside. She sighs as she drags herself to one of the corners and lies down. It took a while for her to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Roughly three hours later the sun completely set, the light in the sky was consumed by darkness lighted up by the various stars and the moon shining brightly. A young mystic covered in a black cloak and hood made his way into the village, his sword concealed aswell as his bright teal uniform. Not a single villager was in sight, this was perfect he could get in and out without being seen at all. He smirks underneath his hood, his thoughts go to his young partner who should've dealt with those two repulsive creatures. He walks into the building that Mitsuko is staying in and finds surprisingly no one available. He wonders why that is, he could've sworn that someone should be here. He's starting to get concerned but thinks that whoever is in charge is just sleeping. So he walks down the hall and enters through Mitsuko's door. He opens it very carefully to ensure it creaks as little as possible and pussyfoots his way across the room to see her lying in the corner grasping her scythe tightly. He smiles he puts his hood down and comes closer to her. He hears the door slams shut, he turns around and sees nothing, he shakes his head and smirks thinking that's just his partner messing around. He kneels down next to her and moves strands of hair away from her face to make sure its her. However he notices there is a small butterfly mark on her right cheek…must be some sort of ink he thinks to himself as he stands up. He unsheathes his sword that he concealed beneath his cloak, he grasps it with two hands and hovers the blade over her resting body.

'My apologies but this must be done for the good of everyone.' He whispers to her as suddenly he feels arms wrap around him making him drop his steel sword just in front of Mitsuko's face penetrating the worn out wooden floor leaving only the handle visible. One arm wraps around his mouth to stop him from speaking while the other wraps his arms together like a snake. The hands wear metal gauntlets. The arm wrapping his arms extends its hand to his neck and clutches it tightly feeling the sharp tips of the gauntlet start to penetrate his flesh. A dark laughter echoed in his ears.

'Did you really think this was going to be successful, mystic scum?' Dodomeki whispers the mystic tries to scream as loud as he can as the tips of the fingers slowly starts to break his skin, he struggles to escape the grasp of the demon but to no avail.

'I bet you're wondering how we found out about you? Well its simple you should blame your partner for not holding his end of the bargain and dying after he told us your schemes!'

'That stupid bastard!' The mystic thought to himself. His eyes open wide as Dodomeki tightens his grip around his throat to the point that blood is starting to escape, making it increasingly difficult each second to breathe.

'It was a good thing aswell otherwise she would've been dead and then what would we do? Even if you didn't come here the villagers here would've finished the job. I'm quite surprised that they would take out all their frustrations by murdering her even though she wasn't even a part of the problem. Pathetic insects should've knew their place before attempting to take her life over something that wasn't in her control. However I figured I would let her sleep but putting on a charm on her to make less likely to wake up After all we can't let her knowing about you yet right? She needs more strength first but make no doubt about it, if you mystics go after her she will slaughter you like cattle soon enough. Before then however you will not lay a single hand on my lady got it?' Dodomeki clutches his throat grabbing his windpipe and tearing it out completely. Dodomeki unravels his arms from the mystic as he drops backwards and crashes to the floor. It takes all of his strength to move his arm that was draining rapidly to cover his huge wound in a desperate attempt to not let the blood surround him in a puddle. He struggles in vain as Dodomeki kneels down and stares into his eyes with his soul piercing gaze. His blood stained gauntlet pierces the mystics stomach with a quick strike leaving him wanted to scream but nothing came out of mouth but more blood. The wound in his throat bubbled and gurgled as he attempted to scream in agony. Until eventually it stopped, his body turned limp as Dodomeki smiled dastardly behind his mask.

He grabbed the arm of the mystic and dragged the fresh corpse outside leaving a trail of blood behind it. He exits the building and drag the body deeper into the village where various bloodstains and blood trails began to appear and lead to a stable of some sorts. He opens the corpse and saw Gyuki patiently sitting behind a pile of corpses mainly of men including the old man that served Mitsuko earlier. He saw Gyuki's face light up with excitement as he open the doors.

'There he's now eliminated, you can now devour them.' He throws the fresh mystic corpse on top of the pile.

'Thanks I was starving!' Gyuki yells with happiness as he grabs the mystic corpse and began to eat it head first. The bones crunched like wafer from a bar of chocolate. Immediately after Gyuki bites the head off the body blood drips from his mouth and down his face. Dodomeki shakes his head in response.

'A sloppy eater as always I see.' He said to his companion who took no notice and continued his feast. Dodomeki stared at this sight for another ten seconds before he heard something from outside. He decides to investigate and tells Gyuki to keep eating. He exits the stable and the noise is louder and it sounds like…a baby crying? He walks nearer to the actual village and passed by one of the supposedly abandoned buildings where he hears the cry loudest. He opens the door and is surprised to see a young woman looking shocked and afraid covered in plain clothes as she cradles her child which still looked relatively new not more than a month old. He walks closer to her as she closes her eyes and holds her child closely to her chest as a last ditch attempt to protect it. He kneels down and asked a question.

'Were you part of the earlier…upset with the rest of the villagers?'

'N-no I was here tending to my boy when I heard the shouting when I finally put him to rest and he started to cry again. I-I tried to calm him down when I heard the screaming I held him tightly and hid here hoping y-you would pass.' She starts to tear up in fear as Dodomeki closes his giant eye.

'I see…'

'W-why did you have to kill them? What did they do to you?' She questions fearfully as Dodomeki stands up.

'If your child was in danger would you do anything you can to protect him? Including attempting to kill his attackers?' He questions.

'O-of course! I would do anything for him.' She speaks up in confidence.

'Then you should know that I have at least that much if not more devotion towards my lady, they were going to take her life when she couldn't defend herself I had to protect her…you understand that don't you?' The young woman nods partly in understand but partly with fear. To her surprise he started to walk away.

'If you truly were not a part of that mob then you present no threat to my lady, even now so she may have…reservations about ending you here so gather your supplies and leave immediately with your spawn. What you do then is up to you, see if you have the strength to survive.' He said as he starts to walk out he surprisingly hears a hesitated thank you from her which stopped him in his tracks for a moment aswell as silence filling the air for the first time since he entered the house.

'Tch don't thank me, I simply have no reason to kill you that's all you both are not worth the effort at this moment.' He replies as he walks out and headed towards the abandoned stables. He sees Gyuki sparing no time devouring the corpses, trying to fill his mouth as much as possible.

'No one's going to be taking them away Gyuki do slow down I'm not going to take care of you if anything happens to you.' Gyuki struggles to swallow the amount of flesh and bones in his mouth and let out a loud gasp of air before he spoke.

'Don't tell me what to do I'm still hungry! Oh by the way what was that noise?' He questions before he took another bite, tearing the corpse apart with his mouth like an animal.

'A feeble female human and her spawn were hiding in one of the homes.' Dodomeki answered as Gyuki looks around.

'Where are the bodies?'

'There aren't any, I let them go.' Gyuki was surprised by this statement.

'Are you sure that's a good idea? She could notify everyone about us.'

'Tch, even if she does they won't find anything of substantial value so they'll just think she's crazy. Besides she wasn't a part of the earlier mob I had to deal with and they don't present any threat to our lady so we have no reason to eliminate them. That and I'm sure she wouldn't like to hear we killed someone innocent…at least for the moment.'

'Yeah I guess you're right. Still I didn't expect you of all people to spare them. I think you're-'

'Finish that sentence and I'll be devouring your corpse!' Dodomeki interrupted which scared Gyuki.

'I-I was just going to say how frightening and intelligent you are of course.' Satisfied with his answer Dodomeki had a slight smile beneath his helmet before sitting down.

'Do you think there's any more of them in this realm that we don't know about?' Gyuki questions as he swallows the remains of another corpse.

'Most likely but I suspect they may not know about each other to help with their secrecy and infiltration, it would be troublesome for them if one was captured.'

'Then what are we going to do about them?'

'We keep an eye on her as we always do and be extra vigilant. We must make sure she doesn't come into contact with them, it'll leave her with questions and she must focus on her development not defending herself from mystics.'

'Ok but we will explain things to her eventually right? It doesn't seem fair to keep her in the dark.' Gyuki responds with concern present in his voice.

'Don't worry we'll tell her everything soon enough. Anyway keep eating the corpses must not be discovered.' Dodomeki orders.


	11. Chapter 11

Mitsuko awoke the next morning, the first thing her eyes laid upon as she wakes up is the sword that is only centimetres from her eyes. She gasped as she tried to move back in shock however she quickly remembered she went to sleep in a small corner as she bangs her head on the wall. She winces slightly and rubs the back of her head as she stands up. She wondered what was up with the sword as she grasps the handle and carries it with her left hand along with her scythe on the right. She exits the room and strolls towards the front of the building where to her surprise there is a bag of coins on the worn out desk with the old man tending the building nowhere to be seen. She wondered what happened however she thought that maybe if there's no one here maybe this was a gift to say sorry. She didn't know for certain but the thought tempted her too much as she attached the pouch of coins to her sash and walked out the building. She was surprised to see the village absolutely deserted and the sun higher than she is used to as she wakes up. She looked down and saw a few splatters of blood near her position she wondered what happened when she hears a familiar voice spoke behind her.

'They were slain by a group of bandits that arrived in the night. They put up a rather futile resistance against them but eventually they were all slain. I believe the corpses were taken to be food for the wild animals.' Mitsuko looked behind him to see Dodomeki with his arms crossed and leaning on the wall of the building she just exited.

'If that's the case why would they leave me alive?'

'Who truly knows? Maybe they just felt sorry for you or thought you were already dead I don't truly know.' Dodomeki shrugged his shoulders however Mitsuko though there was something a little off with this situation.

'If that's the case why did I spot a sword in front of my face when I woke up? They could've made sure I died. ' She expected an answer from Dodomeki straight away like he always did except this time he hesitated for a small while. Almost like he forgot about the sword.

'Well I may or may not have had anything to do with that. However do note I may not be able to do anything like that again, they could've killed you. You will need to be more careful in the future especially isolated in foreign lands you have no idea what people are like…or how desperate they might be.' Mitsuko looked down at the ground. Partly in shame for not realising this sooner however she started to understand how things worked. She can't keep trusting everybody she comes across and just hope that nothing will happen to her. She should've kept her guard up, however she didn't hear or feel anything at all so it was difficult for her…however maybe she shouldn't be too quick to fall asleep if that's the case at least if she's alone.

'Thanks I'll keep that in mind.' She replied as she looked up at him.

'And thanks for saving me I appreciate it a lot.'

'Tch don't worry about it. Just be more cautious in the future.'

'I will do not worry…wait didn't you say I'd be able to see the alliance army from here? I can't see them at all.' Mitsuko stated as she walks towards the entrance and tries to spot the alliance army but to no avail.

'That is probably because it is a few hours after dawn.' Mitsuko couldn't believe it. No wonder the sun was abnormally higher than usual.

'What!? Damnit I missed them, I don't normally sleep this late what happened!?' She yelled out loud, Dodomeki regretted putting that much strength into his sleep charm but he didn't know how well she would take it.

'Don't worry you know where they're going don't you?'

'Yeah Si Shui gate.' She stated.

'You also know where it is don't you?'

'Yeah…wait how do I know where it is!?' She questioned.

'More than likely you took a few trips to the gate itself during the time skip aswell as a scouting some of the terrain…maybe you even visited this village who truly knows.' Dodomeki shrugs his shoulders as Mitsuko looks forward.

'How long will it take for me to get there?' She asks knowing he had the answer.

'One or two days. If you leave now you may be able to get there before the actual battle starts. If not you should still have some people to slay regardless.' He chuckles as Mitsuko sighs. A part of her feels tired of the travelling lately and the feeling of being alone. Her mind briefly thinks about the white haired girl she saw the first time she was posted on guard duty. She didn't understand it but she really wanted to see her again, its not like they ever had any contact or anything. However to Mitsuko something about her made her want to get to know her better, she couldn't explain the feeling properly or at least in words and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She tightened her hold of her scythe and exhales as she puts the sword in her uniform out of sight but reachable in case she needed it but she didn't think she would.

'Well in that case I better get a move on. I'm not sure why your lord wanted me of all people to be here but I'm grateful that you saved me…even if you didn't want to.'

'What makes you think I didn't want to? Didn't I tell you that I was what you would consider a friend the first time we met in person?' He questions as Mitsuko opened her eyes in shock as she looks outwards of the village.

'I may have my reasons for saving you but that didn't mean I want to on a personal level, I may not be human but please give me some credit Mitsuko.' He chuckles slightly as Mitsuko smirks slightly.

'And I suppose you have other business to attend to so you can't travel with me or anything right?'

'That and it would bring more attention to you if there are in fact demons travelling with you its best for me to stay in the shadows for the time being but who knows what may happen in the future.' He rhetorically questions as Mitsuko smirk grew a little wider. Dodomeki senses the change of her eye colour to purple for a split second.

'I suppose so, well I better be off if I want to get there in time hopefully we'll meet each other again. See you later.' Mitsuko puts her left hand up in the air to say farewell as she starts travelling away from Dodomeki. When her and the village had adequate distance from each other Dodomeki stopped leaning on the building and went behind it where Gyuki was hiding.

'Ok you can come out now.' Gyuki exhales a huge sigh of relief.

'Oh thank goodness I didn't know how long I could actually keep holding my breath.'

'That's why I told you to wait in the barn you damn oaf!' He scolds Gyuki.

'But I wanted to hear our lady's voice! I haven't listened to it before.' He whined as Dodomeki sighs while he shakes his head.

'Well...what did you think of it?' Curiousity overtaking him.

'I liked it, she sounded cute!' Dodomeki sighs again.

'Well in any case she seems to be getting stronger, that's a good sign. She'll be ready soon enough, just a little longer and we won't have to stay in the shadows.'

'That's good I'm not really good at this being sneaky thing. However I wonder if she'll be all right.'

'Of course she will be, the mystics shouldn't have any more info so for the moment she has the room to breathe and develop before they notice her. Then of course it will be too late.'

'That's not really what I meant, she sounded lonely I wonder if she will find friends.' He stated.

'Don't worry about that she will find loyal companions to her eventually.' He attempted to assure Gyuki.

'Ok if you say so.'

'Besides even if she doesn't once she becomes a leader we will stay by her side. Now come on we have to follow her and make sure no more mystics interrupt her development anymore.' He tells him as he starts to go in the same direction as Mitsuko with Gyuki following closely behind him.

For the next two days travels in the familiar direction towards Si Shui Gate. She still wasn't sure how exactly she knew where it was but she was grateful that she could otherwise she would be lost with nowhere left to go. While travelling her thoughts go towards Dodomeki and his motives. She was taught that demons were all evil but he didn't seem that way to Mitsuko. In fact a part of her felt like they had a connection of some kind but that was impossible...or was it? She travelled for a few more days towards Si Shui gate as she remembers faint memories of herself travelling with the emperor in his carriage. She can't remember the reason for this but she didn't care for it now since she went solo again. She looked up at the sky on the dawn of the second day of travelling and saw it start to snow. She sighs since she knows she won't be able to keep warm that well with her current attire however she kept on going, knowing if she stops she wouldn't reach the alliance at Si Shui gate in time. Part of her would hate to miss it, she needs some form of entertainment to make sure she isn't too bored. Eventually she sees the gate off in the distance. She smiles and feels excited to get back into the fray again. She gets anxious as she gets prepared to rush there as fast as she can. However something stops her. The constant snowfall gave the ground a white blanket and because of that she heard footsteps suddenly behind her. She turns around to see what seems to be a 33 year old man with a goatee, wearing a teal soldier uniform and armed with a razor sharp sword.

'Can I...help you?' She questioned as she raises an eyebrow at him, unsure of his intentions.

'Kind of, you see my lady during my travels I couldn't help but notice that someone like you is walking all alone. It looks like you need a companion.' He answers as he smirks, Mitsuko had a bad feeling about this man. Her left eye became red and her right one became purple.

'Thanks but I'll be all right by myself.' His smirk grew wider however.

'What a shame, if I can't have you as a friend I will have to settle for being enemies then.' He suddenly lunged forwards and strikes with his sword. He Lunged so fast Mitsuko had barely any time to react as she barely manages to block the strike with the pole of her scythe. After failing to land a blow on her he jumps back and smiles.

'Not many people can actually block an attack with speed like that. Which confirms my suspicions you're the 8th reincarnation.'

'8th Reincarnation? What are you talking about?' Mitsuko questioned. As that happened Dodomeki and Gyuki stops moving across higher ground as they spotted her close by below. Dodomeki hunches over the edge to try and identify her opponent. His eye widens as he realises who it is.

'Another mystic!? Just how many of them have infiltrated this realm?' Dodomeki yells as he sees Gyuki getting agitated.

'Don't even think about inteferring Gyuki.'

'But we have to do something surely? She may not be ready to handle a mystic.' Gyuki pleaded.

'Then that is the way it will be Gyuki. There is nothing we can do about it, if she fails she wasn't the one we needed.' Dodomeki responded however it did take much of his conscious effort to prevent himself from interfering. He didn't understand why he felt strongly about this though, he didn't before with the incarnations so why was this one different? This was such an alien feeling for him, nevertheless he still wanted to obey his orders...however he has never been this conflicted before. Gyuki saw the way he was restraining himself as he anxiously observes the duel.

'You truly don't know? Well what a shame you'll just have to die without anything being explained. Just know that this is nothing personal by any means and I do regret having to kill a young lady such as yourself, however it is unavoidable if we want this realm free from your influence.' He lunges forward again with an overhead slash. He moved fast however Mitsuko still could Slash her scythe at him in time. The mystic jumps on the scythe and flip jumps over Mitsuko's head. As he gets behind her when his arm is at its highest point in the jump he turns around and strikes from overhead. Mitsuko barely had enough time to block it. She struggled to keep standing due to the extra strength he put into it however she remained on her feet pushing his sword away to the left.

As she did this she raised the bladed end of the scythe and attempts to strike him overhead in one motion. The mystic seemingly effortlessly sidesteps to the right and runs past her attempting to strike at her waist. She barely had enough to block the attack as he runs past her a couple of steps and turns to slash her back. Mitsuko barely manages to turn around in time for another strike. Their blades deadlock, the crescent blade of the scythe almost reaching the mystics eye as he gets closer to the deadlock putting all of his strength into it aswell as Mitsuko. They stare into each others eyes and the mystic notices something. This wasn't just a normal reincarnation as he sees within her Orochi's influence but yet...something else was there. Another presence that was just as strong. Mitsuko's eyes hasn't changed colour yet this was the longest time that they haven't returned to their original colours.

They both jump back and immediately charge forward yet again. When he's in range Mitsuko attacks diagonally hoping to catch him off guard. He slides on his knees as he bends his back backwards narrowly missing the crescent blade and strikes at her right thigh. She winces in pain as she goes down on her right knee. She never actually had any wounds before so she wasn't used to any amount of pain like this. Blood pours from her newly formed wound. The mystic walks towards Mitusko and attempts another overhead slash at her forcing her to turn and block just in time. However his strength was a little too much for Mitsuko and her other leg buckled with under it. She went down on both knees as the mystic continued pushing her down with his arrogant smile, something Mitsuko detested with people was their arrogance. She loses hope as she glances but then opens her eyes in shock as she discovers the hilt of the sword she found that morning in to her side hidden in plain sight. This maybe the opportunity she's looking for. She lets go from her left hand her weaker hand, she was surprised to find herself fall on her back under his strength. She didn't think she was that weak. He puts left foot on her wrist to prevent her from using it.

'Once again this is nothing personal...I apologise my lady.' He raises his sword in a vertical position hovering above her abdomen. He arrogantly smirks again, he didn't see the hilt as Mitsuko grabs it and slashes his body horizontally as she pulls at it in one motion. He stops and drops the sword as it stops as Mitsuko's armour and crashes to her side. Blood fills his mouth while his wound on his abdomen begins to bleed profusely. He staggered backwards as Mitsuko managed to get up on her feet even if her right leg is not 100%. She smiles sadistically without her knowledge and raises her scythe in the air. The mystic could only watch the crescent blade descend upon him like a guillotine sent from a god...or a demon. The blade cuts him down the middle not splitting him in two halves however there is a huge line down the middle of his body. Blood begins to pour out of his open wound as he begins to crash to the ground, he lands on his back as he sees the sun high in the sky and a looming shadow begins to cover it. He sees the crescent blade once again shining as it the sunlight touches it, he frowns and whispers to himself.

'I'm sorry everyone...I-blrg' his voice is interrupted by a clean cut of the throat making his throat fill with blood while flowing out of the wound. He makes a gurgling sound as he looks upon Mitsuko who still wore a sadistic smile on her face as her eyes Changes from Red/purple to Black, back to their normal colours and back again, almost like her eyes are a machine that is suffering from a glitch. As the darkness consumed his vision Mitsuko's eyes turned back to normal and she quickly went to one knee remembering her wound on her leg wincing from this new painful experience. However she didn't cry she thought herself as too strong for something like that over such a little cut by now. Her thoughts briefly return to her 'normal' time period at school when everytime she would get hurt she would run off and cry.

'Not anymore!' She toldherself as a small tear manages to escape her right eye. She quickly wipes it away and kept on going.

'I'm not going to be weak anymore!' Unbeknownst to her as she put the sword back in her uniform hidden is that it a small reptilian head similar to a snake appears at the bottom of the blade coloured in black. As she attempts to walk away from the corpse her right leg couldn't hold all of her weight at the moment and limped instead. This annoyed Mitsuko as it reminds her that at this moment she thinks herself as a little too weak yet. She limps on towards the gate as she finds herself leaning on her scythe too much for her liking. She hopes that the leg would get better in time and hope it doesn't get infected.

Meanwhile not too far away Dodomeki exhales a sigh of relief as he turns towards Gyuki also seems to be relieved.

'See I told you it was going to be fine, you worry too much Gyuki she proved her strength and she emerges victorious.' He boasts.

'It looked like you were even more worried than I was though.'

'Tch please, as I said before if she was weak she would not be what we required and I was just curious of the outcome that's all. Come on we can catch up to her in due time.'

'Will she be ok she seems injured?' Gyuki asks with concern.

'Of course she will be, that is nothing compared to taking down her first mystic who wasn't exactly a slouch either.' Dodomeki smirks but he can't help but glance at Mitsuko every chance he got to make sure she isn't too badly injured.


	12. Chapter 12

Mitsuko limps her way towards Si Shui Gate despite her small injury. It causes her pain each time she plants her foot in the ground however she felt that she was strong enough to continue. When she arrived at the gate she saw that the gate has been absolutely thrashed. She sighed in frustration, the alliance army was out of her grasp yet again. They even had a battle to win as evidence by the recent corpses surrounding her and yet she was still too slow to catch up to them. She looks and notices a small doorway indented in the gate which more than likely lead upstairs to the top of the gate. She walked up the steps to see the state of it and she saw even more corpses mainly men in imperial uniforms armed with bows while also having a sword equipped with them. It must've been some fight she missed if it was this messy.

She looks up at the sky and notices how dark it was actually getting. She decided to go back down the stairs but stay in the middle of them as they veer from going straight up to the right leaving a large step big enough to lie down on. She wanted to be warm for the night seeing as the steps are imbedded inside the gate house. The next morning she got up and as she got on her feet she realised that her pain from her recent injury didn't exist anymore. She wondered why so she put her fingers over the wound but instead of anticipating a stinging sensation she instead felt something quite hard. She stroked it to get a feel and it felt...scaly? She looks down and sees that instead in the place of the wound there is a small line of scale like it was acting as a blood cot to close the wound.

'What the fuck is this!? Am I an actual snake now or something!? I don't know what's going on if I see Dodomeki again I need some answers for this. Well its not like it's a bad thing. I might not know what's going on but I do know I need to press on.' Mitsuko thought to herself as she exits the gatehouse and goes presses on to Hu Lao Gate to meet with the alliance. As she exits she sees the snow still falling. She no longer can see the red patches of snow around the corpses and some of them were buried in the pure white blanket.

She travelled down the road where the alliance marched as she can barely see the footprints that were freshly made as snow started to cling on her clothes. She travels for about half a day before she decides to stop for a rest in a small abandoned hut she found keeping herself warm in the snow. As she was resting she hears heavy footsteps...almost too heavy to be a person. They stop as Mitsuko's grasps her weapon tightly. She suddenly hears the sound of snow being landed on. She guesses someone that someone dismounted a horse but why are they here? She thinks to herself as the thought of another assassin trying to kill her briefly enter her mind. She was cautious as she crawls out the back of the tent creating some distance between herself and the footsteps as they drew closer and closer to the tent. She stands up a she exits and extends her scythe to the individual who was about to enter the tent.

'Don't move and drop your weapon...now!' She demanded. The individual complied as Mitsuko hears the snow catching the weapon on the ground.

'Step out and tell me who you are.' The individual complied as he backs out of the tent and stands up. The man in question dressed in all black but the clothing looks very light offering more manoeuvrability than protection. He covers most of his face with a black bandana however from the looks of the remains of himself he seems quite young around his mid 20s. Mitsuko's left eye began to flicker between her normal bright emerald colour to a dark violet for a few seconds before remaining her normal emerald. During that time the figure in front of her seems familiar to Mitsuko but she didn't remember why.

'Do I know you from somewhere before?'

'Did you really forget about me? I'm hurt my lady.' He chuckled. His voice is soft yet relaxed. Something about him was strikingly familiar and yet nothing came to mind for Mitsuko.

'Just tell me where I met you and explain what you're doing here.'

'Well my name is Miu Zhuo I was attempting to assassinate the emperor until you beat me in a duel away from any observers. We agreed that the winner decided the fate of the emperor. He lives because you beat me fair and square. You spared my life and as a result I was leaving until a beautiful maiden and her father decided to...employ me for a while.' He explains.

'Well that's how we met but what are you doing here?'

'Well one of my recent tasks that as given to me was to find any stragglers behind the alliance army and attempt to smuggle them in the city and try to assassinate everyone's hated tyrant. At the moment he's untouchable but she suggested that maybe a small team can help me take him out as the main army is defending Hu Lao Gate.' Mitsuko didn't seem entirely convinced by his story...plus she wanted to be in the thick of the fight however this infiltration plan would ensure dong Zhuo's demise assuming he didn't light up the city and flee as they got there. Plus she wasn't so sure about this guy.

'You could be making this up, just to get back at me so why should I trust you?'

'What are your other options? You're not gonna get there in time. Not to mention I notice that you don't have any rations I can see so you would go without food. Face it you need me.' Mitsuko could feel the smirk behind his bandana however he does have a point. She had just finished the last of her rations and joining him would be faster. However she didn't want to rely on other people again. She had hoped that Sun Jian would be the only time...however here she is again. No rations, way behind everyone else and here is someone willing to help her out. She realised something there and then...she has pride in herself. How or when this happened she doesn't know but this is something she never felt before. Now is not the time however to be lost in thought she thinks to herself before she sighs out loud.

'Looks like I have no choice then do I?'

'Excellent come along my lady we still have quite a way to go.' He replies as he climbs his chestnut coloured horse and offers his hand to Mitsuko. She begrudgingly accepted as she climbs on the horse. Miu Zhuo took the reins and made the horse gallop to their destination as fast as it could.

It was going so fast that Mitsuko had to use her free hand to grab hold of Miu's waist, something that she didn't feel comfortable doing nevertheless she felt that she would fall off otherwise. As they gallop to their destination Mitsuko realises she hasn't felt the wind rush through her face like this. Sure she used to catch the train from her home every week day. Although she used to have her headphones on and listen to her music to drown out the rest of the world. She doesn't have that luxury now though she never felt this. She was fully aware of her surroundings at high speeds taking everything on rather than drowning out the environment around her. She enjoyed this feeling, she never thought she would but she did. Apart from her holding on to this guy this seemed like a nice scenario for her to be in.

The horse was eventually veered off into a side road that led to a hill that slowly escalates, she wondered why he veered off like that. A few minutes had passed before she hears faint noises. Almost like yelling. As they galloped closer to their destination the noises started to become louder and clearer. A huge fight is taking place, with men yelling and screaming, swords and spears clash with each other. They eventually reached a point where they overlooked the entire battlefield in front of Hu Lao gate. They looked like ants to Mitsuko as she wishes she could be there with them, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her body as she cut down her enemies however she had a more important job to do than to enjoy a fight. As the horse continued to travel to the city of Luo Yang Mitsuko could hear the fighting get quieter and quieter until there was only the sound of hooves crashing on the ground in a rhythm.

Around ten minutes later they reached a segment of the right side of the city outside the walls. Miu Zhuo dismounts his horse and Mitsuko followed suit. He walks next to the wall while staring at the ground like he's trying to locate something.

'I'm sure it was here somewhere.' He mumbled to himself. Mitsuko was about to ask him what he was looking for when all of a sudden he exclaims 'found it!'

'Found what?'

'I found my little entrance, it's a small grate that lets water flow out of the city.' He explains as Mitsuko notices the small river leading into a small hole imbedded in the wall.

'Won't the guards see us?'

'Nah they'll be busy in the fight.' He gets down on all fours and starts crawling through the hole. Mitsuko waited until he gave the all clear.

'See, I told you it was clear c'mon through.' Mitsuko obliged and she laid down and starts crawling. The scythe's blade was could barely pass through the hole as it was a tight squeeze so Mitsuko had to move slowly to make sure she doesn't chip it. Eventually she managed to get through the hole and stands up to find the city intact, no flames or anything and a surprising lack of guards. This meant Dong Zhuo was still couped up in the palace but Mitsuko knows that they don't have too much time though before he does light it up.

'C'mon then gotta make our way to the palace before the c- the guards find us.' Mitsuko stopped herself from blurting out the future. She didn't want to anyone to ask questions about how she knows stuff like this.

'Agreed, we can sneak in through one of the back rooms. Best if we split up, you go round the right I'll go round the left we can locate Dong Zhuo faster and cover more ground that way.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea? They could very well have a fair amount of guards in there.'

'It'll be fine as I say he's the type of person that'll push everyone to the front lines. Even so a few guards won't be enough to stop us. Once we scout out everywhere we'll meet at the entrance.'

'Alright if you say so, lets go then.' Mitsuko replies as they split up. She didn't really like splitting up but it made sense. She runs to the right of the palace being cautious and observing her surroundings so no one caught her by surprise. She reached the side of the palace and managed to climb through one of the windows. As she entered the room she saw that it was a plain room with just a bed as she lands on it, softening her landing. She slowly opened the wooden door to and peeked her head out to look for any guards, to her amazement there wasn't any. She didn't like it when things were quiet like this.

She scouts the rooms to try and locate Dong Zhuo but nothing. Its like the palace has already been evacuated. For about half an hour she persisted in searching every room but alas they were a significant lack of people in the rooms especially a certain fat tyrant. She searched every room in the east wing but she couldn't find anyone. They couldn't have known they were coming...could they? She sighs in frustration when all of a sudden she hears a faint voice yelling before being cut short.

'Ahh goddamnit.' Mitsuko thought to herself as she started running as fast as she could to the west wing fearing the worst. She stops at the gateway as she hears what seems to be faint screaming aswell as picking up a scent of...burning wood. She looks outside and her eyes open in shock. The city is starting to burn right before her eyes.

'Does this mean he's already out the damn palace? Fucking hell! And for how long!? No matter it means I got to get to Chang An then ASAP. Maybe that Miu Zhuo guy will know where it is.' Mitsuko starts sprinting to the west wing and eventually finds a group of guards armed with swords and spears armed in standard military uniform, one of them however is wearing a bandana instead of a helmet and has a sword to Miu Zhuo's neck as he's down on his knees, his sword in front of him and surrounded on all sides. The one with the bandana notices Mitsuko's presence and starts to walk up to her.

'I remember you, you're the one that tried to take my uncles night a week ago.' He exclaims pointing his sword at Mitsuko.

'Uncle you say? You must be Dong Min then correct?'

'Hmm so you know who I am, don't think I'm going to spare though. You two keep an eye on that one, the rest of you apprehend her!' He orders as five men charge towards her. Mitsuko's pupils turn slit shaped, her eye colours turn from their usual to a bright scarlet and a dark purple. She readied her scythe and licked her top lip.

As the first guard charged in headstrong with his spear, Mitsuko lifted her scythe and brought it down on him at a downwards diagonal angle. Causing him to trip and crash to the floor at Mitsuko's feet. Another one tries to avenge him by raising his sword ready for an overhead strike. Mitsuko vertically slashes his throat with enough force to knock him back landing on his back. The other three encircle her while strafing waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Mitsuko wasn't gonna wait for them to make the first move, she attacks from an upwards diagonal angle surprising her victim. The two remaining guards strike from behind using an overhead strike. Mitsuko barely blocked in time, using all her strength she pushes them away and strikes them at the torso with a single swipe. Mitsuko realised then that her scythe was lighter than it used to be, was it always like this or was she getting stronger she thought to herself.

She couldn't think for too long though as Dong Min was lunging towards her at full speed. She side steps and strikes vertically aiming at the throat. Dong Min blocks the attack with his sword and slides the blade over his head. He spins and uses his momentum to strike Mitsuko from behind, she barely blocked with the polearm of her scythe. Dong Min pushes as hard as he can before using that force to jump back. They strafe around each other for a while before Dong Min makes the first move by charging forward. Mitsuko attacks from a downwards diagonally from the left, though Dong Min side steps to his right, the scythe barely touching his skin however his bandana is cut in the process. He charge to Mitsuko's exposed flanks and attempts to slash her at the torso. Mitsuko used her left hand to unsheathe her newly acquired sword and deflected the attack. Dong Min being surprised kept running past her however Mitsuko picks up her scythe and drops it and Dong Min's rear leaving a huge diagonal wound on his back.

He crashes to his knees, screaming in agony. It was an unimaginable amount of pain he was experiencing but no matter. He'll still keep fighting for his family no matter what. He plants his sword down and attempts to stand on his own two feet. He keeps breathing in and out to try and relieve at least a small amount of pain but to no avail. Blood pouring out of his wound and as he plants one foot on the ground he can feel his legs immediately give way. Mitsuko walks up to the injured Dong Min, he can hear her footsteps coming towards him, he knew he had to strike her now. As the footsteps cease Dong Min tries to turn around for one last strike however Mitsuko stabs him in the side as started to turn with her sword, immobilising him. She uses her scythe to decapitate him, his head rolling on the ground. She puts one foot on the headless corpse and removes the sword making the body slump the ground.

Mitsuko looks towards Miu Zhuo to find that he handled the two guards himself, changing back to her original eyes unaware of the change to begin with. She walks up to him to see if he was injured.

'Don't worry about me my lady I'm fine. Thanks for coming to my aid.' Mitsuko didn't know why but she felt a sense of gratification and happiness as when someone thanks her for her help.

'No problem, it seems that Dong Zhuo made a mess of Luo Yang.' Mitsuko states staring outside seeing the flames spread from building to building.

'Yeah but where is he now though? He's not in the palace and neither is the emperor.'

'I think he took him and made his way to Chang An but I don't know how to get there.'

'Luckily for us my lady I actually do. Its only a day worth of riding in the west come on we can check the imperial stables and see if there's a horse we can use.' Mitsuko nodded in response as they make their way to the stables and to her surprise they is one remaining. A dark Walnut horse was waiting patiently for its master, seeing as its master would not be returning Miu Zhuo mounted the horse and helped Mitsuko mount it. He made the horse charge out of the gates and headed in the western direction towards their next destination, Chang An. Unbeknownst to Mitsuko the sword started to engrave a body to go along with the snakelike head, the body's engraving started to make its way to the to the other side of the sword making its way to the tip of it however it stops midway clearly unfinished.


	13. Chapter 13

As the horse galloped away from the city as fast as he can, Mitsuko looks back on the city and can still see the flames scorch it from quite far away. She wonders how Sun Jian and the other generals of the alliance are, however she realises who they actually are and historically they all survived so she focused on the objective that she needs to accomplish herself. About half a day has passed since they escaped the burning city, Mitsuko began thinking about the time she first arrived here to this very moment remembering every step that hasn't been time skipped though some of them are coming back aswell.

She realised something...she was a much happier person. Sure this era had a lack of technology and getting around everywhere just by horses or foot is so slow by comparison to cars or train. She didn't care though, she didn't care if it took her days to get somewhere whereas by car or train it would only take a few hours at most. She started to appreciate her surroundings more, she started to see beauty and colour in the world. She had so much frustration before with everything and everyone and now she feels she has enough strength to do the one thing she subconsciously always wanted to do when someone pusher her around, she pushes back she gets to deliver her own form of punishment. She felt more stronger, more confident with herself. That was all Mitsuko wanted, she just wanted to be stronger, she didn't want to be considered a weakling anymore although she felt she still has a long way to go it's a start. She thanked the snake demon thing, Orochi she remembers Dodomeki calling him for transporting him here. It turned to night as Mitsuko looks up to the dark night sky and sees it filled with bright stars and a half moon.

'Have any ideas?' Miu questions Mitsuko which interrupted her daydreaming.

'I'm sorry?'

'I asked if you have any ideas how to get in? I didn't expect this many guards outside the city. Infiltrating it is going to be a pain.' He rubs his forehead as Mitsuko thinks to herself trying to come up with a solution. She looks down and notices that she's still wearing her imperial uniform and since news travel a lot slower in this time she has a plan.

'Do you have any rope or anything like it? Mitsuko inquired which confused Miu Zhuo.'

'There might be some on the side pouches of the saddle but why?' Mitsuko begins to rummage through them and eventually found a short rope.

'Ok give me your hands.'

'What why?'

'Look I'm still wearing an imperial uniform. With luck they may think I'm on their side, if you're in binds I can say you're my prisoner I captured as we fled Luo Yang. Since we're not exactly popular we may not be recognised and we can get inside no problem.' She explains as he brings his arms behind his back. Mitsuko tied them fairly loose so he isn't too restricted but still looks convincing enough to be a prisoner. She has her left hand on the reins of the horse and her right hand still gripping her scythe and they casually made their way to the front gate. Mitsuko thinks that the horse may be too tired to actually sprint even more so she slows its pace. She approaches the front gate very casually as the guards stop her.

'Halt, who's that with you?'

'Someone fighting against lord Dong Zhuo, I managed to catch him before we left Luo Yang. I'm going to bring him to him now to speak for his crimes.'

'Of course sorry for the delay, Dong Zhuo should be in the palace. However the stables should be nearby one of the stablemen can take care of it for you.' One of the guards told her.

'Thank you.' She replied as she makes the horse enter the city. They wander for a while as Miu Zhuo is still in loose binds seeing as Dong Zhuo's troops surround them. Shortly after they enter they wandered to the stables where a stableman took the horse by the reigns as they dismounted it.

'Ok we're in, lets make our way to the palace we should find our lady in there, if not we can kill Dong Zhuo regardless.' Miu whispered to Mitsuko who nodded in response. She pushed him in front of her every now and again to fool the patrol soldiers and made their way to the palace. Mitsuko observes her surroundings and sees a lot of buildings and soldiers patrolling around the streets...almost too much for to allow this. Mitsuko thinks since the alliance taken Luo Yang they may try and take Chang An so Dong Zhuo must've ordered his men to be constantly vigilant.

'Little does he know.' Mitsuko thinks to herself as she smirks. They make their way to the front of the palace which is smaller than the one in Luo Yang however it is still a sight to behold in itself. They are stopped by some more guards.

'Halt where are you taking him?'

'To lord Dong Zhuo, I captured him before we made our escape from Luo Yang, he may have information on the treacherous alliance army.' Mitsuko lied.

'You should take him to the dungeons, Lord Dong Zhuo doesn't want anyone to interrupt him this late at night.' Mitsuko didn't expect that, she thought these would let her go on through like the previous ones.

'Well this one could hold important information our lord would want to know.'

'As I say take him to the dungeons he'll deal with them in the morning.'

'That will not be necessary.' A middle aged man descends down the short flight of stairs. The guards stand at attention as he descends.

'Lord Wang Yun!' One shouts.

'Let these two pass, I'll deal with them personally.'

'Yes sir.' They replied as they got out of their way leaving Mitsuko and Miu Zhuo to ascent the short flight of stairs and enter the palace. As the guards were out of their vision Mitsuko removes the loose binds of Miu Zhuo.

'I'm glad you two have arrived in time. Come we're about to end this chaos.' He motions the two to follow them and they oblige, they reach a small room where Lu Bu and Diao Chan was waiting but also the woman that Mitsuko still remembers clearly on that fateful day he laid eyes on her.

'Ahh I hoped you would arrive in time.' Diao Chan stood up and respectfully bowed as the other two repeated the action towards her.

'We wouldn't miss it for anything my lady.' Mitsuko replied as she raises her head, she couldn't help but lay eyes on that strange woman again and attempt to examine her subconsciously. As Mitsuko realised what she was doing she immediately stopped and tried to focus.

'Now lets get down to business. Dong Zhuo seems to be moving everywhere in the palace. Me and Miu Zhuo will hold off any reinforcements that may come through the front gate. Lu Bu and Lu LingQi will work their way through the east Wing, Diao Chan and Mitsuko will work their way through the rest. Kill anyone you find that is loyal to Dong Zhuo we will end the chaos here and now.' Wang Yun concluded as he and Miu Zhuo makes their way to the front of the gate. Lu Bu was about to walk out the door way but stops and turns to look at Mitsuko. She forgot how intimidating the strongest warrior in all the land can actually be in front of you. She can feel her heart skipping countless beats.

'You had better take care of Diao Chan, if so much as a single hair is out of place I will have your head!' He shouts as Mitsuko who did not expect that and feels afraid for her life. She knew that Lu Bu would kill her in a single blow even if she was a woman.

'Of course my lord you can count on me.' Mitsuko replies as she bows respectively toward Lu Bu who grunts in response and leaves. As she raises her head she sees LingQi bowing to Mitsuko.

'I'm terribly sorry, please forgive my father he doesn't mean it he's just very protective of her it seems.'

'No worries its fine.' Mitsuko tries to reassure her. Seeing her this close surprised her and made her heart skip beats again though in a different way. This experience was a more pleasant one than she experienced a few seconds ago.

'In any event lets both do our best to win the day my lady.' She smiles gently and her voice was very calming and smooth especially compared to Lu Bu's rather Gruff voice.

'O-of course lets both do our best.' Mitsuko began to get flustered and bowed to hide her face in case she was blushing. LingQi walked out as Mitsuko followed suit and saw that Diao Chan was already making her way towards the west wing and ran to her side as her eyes changed colour to a dark purple and a scarlet red with her pupils turning slit shaped again.

A few moments later Mitsuko kicks a door down and finds a room where a couple of Dong Zhuo's advisors were drinking tea.

'What's the meaning of this!?' One stood up and yells as Mitsuko drops the scythe onto him on a diagonal angle, cleaving him into two parts. The other two try to escape in fear however Mitsuko catches one by the edge of her blade wounding the back enough to make him Crash to the ground. The other advisor was tripped using Diao Chan's whip with what seems like a shuriken blade at the end, the blades were slightly curved and one blade was larger than the rest and was attached to a chain at the tip, while the whip itself is made of rope. Mitsuko walks over to the two fallen advisors and finished them off with her scythe. Mitsuko's scythe slowly dripped blood from the tip of her blade as she exits the room leaving a small trail of blood in her wake. The blade hungered for me...as did Mitsuko deep down. They cleared the first floor and Dong Zhuo was nowhere to be found. As they ascended the flight of stairs Mitsuko broke the silence.

'My lady can I ask you something?'

'Sure but you don't have to be so formal Mitsuko.' She replied.

'I'll keep that in mind but I wanted to ask you...do you really think having Lu Bu will really help rebuild the Han Empire after this?' Diao Chan stops in her tracks to Mitsuko's confusion.

'To tell you the truth I don't think the Han Empire can be rebuilt.'

'Wait if that's the case then why...'

'You see my father served in the Han Empire all his life, its all he's ever known and he fears that without it the land will fall into further chaos. Though Dong Zhuo is a vile man who must be stopped after that...i'm not sure if the empire can be rebuilt to its former glory. My father also thought having Lord Lu Bu on our side would be beneficial but after Dong Zhuo is slain I'm not sure what his plans are. However even if I have my doubts its something my father would want and I will do everything I can to make sure his dream comes true, he's done so much for me, the least I can do is to make him proud and try to rebuild something that is precious to him even though I may think it may not change things.' She explains as she holds her hand close to her heart. Hearing of Diao Chan's love and devotion triggers a memory within Mitsuko, something she didn't think of for a long time. Her eye colours change to a dark navy blue.

Mitsuko and another schoolgirl met up at the rooftop on the schoolyard. They lean over the railings as the schoolgirl turns to Mitsuko.

'I made a decision...I want to get a job after this.' Mitsuko seemed shocked by this statement.

'What!? Are you sure you want to give up your education?' Mitsuko questions the woman in front of her.

'Yeah I'm not like you, I'm not smart and I'm not going to get good grades to get into university or college. But there's lots of big companies who need people like me you know...i'd like to save up and actually get us a place.' Mitsuko began blushing madly.

'G-get us a p-place?' Mitsuko managed to blurt the words out in shock.

'Yes...I want to repay you for what you did for me. I want to give you what you never had...a proper home, someone to care for you, things like that you know.' The other girl holds both of Mitsuko's hands.

'Akane'

'Who?' Mitsuko snaps out of her flashback to look at Diao Chan's looking at her and shakes her head as she grounded herself back into reality.

'No one important its fine.' She said after she realised that there was a small tear making its way down her right cheek. She quickly wiped it and went in front of Diao Chan and continued forward.

'Are you sure?' Diao Chan questions with concern present in her voice.

'Yeah I'm sure don't worry about it.'

'More intruders, get them!' They hear as they doors opening aswell as a few guards charging towards them. Mitsuko's eyes turned from Dark Navy blue to their Dark purple and Scarlet colours. Sadness now replaced with anger as Mitsuko orders Diao Chan to stay behind her as she charges forward. With one slash Mitsuko kills two in front of the rest and knocks them back. Two attempt to flank her from both sides but she dispatches with them easily using one diagonal slash. Three run past her to get to Diao Chan, Mitsuko catches one with her blade but the other two were out of her reach, she ran as fast as she can towards them. Diao Chan uses her whip to lash the leading guards neck, making him fall to the side before getting near her. The second guard armed with a spear lunges at her, she gracefully sidesteps and her uses her whip to wrap around his neck with the one of the blades pierces his neck. She brought her whip back spinning him around and carrying the blade through his throat slitting it as he fell. Mitsuko was impressed by Diao chan didn't think that she could hold her own against a couple of guards.

They cleared most of the west wing as they ascended the last flight of stairs they see that both wing converged into one big hallway. They could see two figures were on their knees bowing to Lu Bu respectively. One was a larger figure wearing a black officer uniform rather than the standard imperial uniform Dong Zhuo's forces have. The other wore black regal armour equipped with a helmet which shows his face which had a small moustache and goatee. In front of that figure was finely crafted axes.

'Allow us to come with you Lord Lu Bu.' The larger of the two figures asks Lu Bu who grunts in response.

'Do what you wish just don't get in my way.'

'Lord Lu Bu!' Diao Chan yells making Lu Bu turn and run towards him.

'Diao Chan! Are you ok, are you hurt?' He puts his hands on her arms and looks at her right in her eyes.

'I'm fine my lord your concern is most welcoming.' She replies Lu Bu notices Mitsuko and walks up to her. Mitsuko began to feel Lu Bu's intimidating aura again and began to fear for her life.

'Good job protecting her.' He states as he starts to make his way through a set of rather expensive double doors. Mitsuko sighs in relief. They all made their way through the doors and see a big bedroom surrounded with expensive luxuries and accessories. They also see Dong Zhuo against the wall with his sword enraged by the betrayal of his adopted son

'Lu Bu how dare you betray me after I gave you everything! You will pay!'

'ha don't make me laugh you pig!'

'Why you, I'm going to cut you all down I will gain my paradise!' He charges as Lu Bu with one swipe cleanly decapitates him. The fat corpse caused a very minor thud as it dropped on the ground.

'It's finally over.' Diao Chan said to herself however everyone's thoughts were interrupted by yelling from below.

'I think that's our cue to leave guys.' Mitsuko states as the yelling got closer to their location. Lu Bu climbed out of the high window and jumped out followed by several others. Last one to climb out is Mitsuko after convincing Diao chan to escape rather than wait for her father. As she climbs out she finds a roof that slants downwards. As she walks she loses her footing and slides down, as she goes over the edge she lands on another longer roof, she manages to stand up and jump down to the ground being careful to not injure herself. She looks around to see where the stables are. A few guards find her and alerts the others of her presence. She sprints in the opposite direction which coincidentally leads to the front gate. As she gets there she Lu Bu mounted upon Red Hare zoom past her, she never saw a horse gallop that fast. He was followed by two more horses that also ran past Mitsuko.

'Fucks sake thanks guys.' She sarcastically says to herself as she sees a huge number of soldiers running to her position.

'Grab on!' she hears some yell, she turns to her left and sees LingQi on a chestnut coloured hold and extending her hand as the horse gallops. Mitsuko holds her hand out and grabs LingQi who pulls her up onto the horse as they gallop to the front gates. Guards atop of the walls attempt to fire arrows at them however they run too fast for them to actually make them hit their targets. Mitsuko wraps her left arm around LingQi's waist as her right arm grasps her scythe tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

'Hey come on Mitsuko that's not fair!' Akane whines as Mitsuko did a cheap move in the fighting game they were playing in Mitsuko's room.

'Actually I think we came to the conclusion that this move is totally fine.'

'We agreed no sweeps with this character for BOTH legs!'

'Well this is technically a battlefield and as they say there are no rules of the battlefield.' Mitsuko states as Akane playfully spears her to the ground and initiates a play fight.

'Hey this is cheating!' Mitsuko tells her as she tries to wrestle Akane. Eventually they finish play fighting with Akane pinning Mitsuko to the wooden floorboards holding her hands as they extend upwards with Mitsuko's legs instinctively wrapped around Akane's waist. Akane moves in closer to Mitsuko's face as she blushes, staring at her navy blue eyes.

'As you say there are no rules on the battlefield right?'

Mitsuko suddenly wakes up to the sight of a white cloth shaped like a triangle and remembered what happened as she sat up and shook her head.

'That fucking dream again, damn it Akane why are you showing up now of all times!? What do you want from me? Argh can't sleep now, I'll just have to go for a stroll I guess to clear my mind.' Mitsuko thought to herself as she grabbed her scythe and crawled out of her tent and saw that hers is one of many. Its been two days since they escaped Chang An. Diao Chan wasn't with them, she wanted to continue looking for her father and hid somewhere in the city much to the disappointment of Lu Bu. The next two days Lu Bu and his forces including Mitsuko who went along for the ride wandered the land eastwards. Lu Bu began to amass a small army and recruited men and officers to his cause. Most were former soldiers of the imperial army who had left when Dong Zhuo came into power, the rest were peasant militia with not much military training. All of which respected Lu Bu's unparalleled might. To Mitsuko's surprise Lu Bu offered her a small amount of troops to command over making her an officer. She didn't expect to be serving anyone as an officer never mind the strongest warrior in the land. She didn't know the first thing about leadership in the slightest however she knew she had to do her best when a battle comes about though.

Part of her wanted to reject the offer however when Lu Bu offered her the officer role something changed within Mitsuko, like a spark igniting a tiny flame that burns slowly. She couldn't understand why she felt like this but she concluded it wasn't a bad feeling. As she strolls through the camp she looks up and notices that the sky although black is unusually bright with most of the stars disappeared from the sky. She thought it was just getting to be morning since she never saw this kind of sky before. She exits the camp though making sure not to stray too far away from it. As she exits she hears a faint sound like a grunt of some kind and decides to investigate it.

She finds herself climbing a small hill overlooking the camp, a good place to keep watch. As she walked to the top the grunting got louder and louder and became slightly feminine. She reached to the top and finds a small grassy field on top with LingQi swinging her double bladed polearms as hard as she could all around. Mitsuko couldn't help but admire the way she moved, to Mitsuko she moved with such elegance especially when she striked the air, she could see the determination and strength behind each attack. There was something strangely captivating about it for Mitsuko, she couldn't explain it. She realised that LingQi hasn't noticed her yet so she walks up closer to her.

'Hey what ar-' She was interrupted by LingQi getting startled as she turns around and strikes Mitsuko from overhead. Mitsuko barely manages to block the attack with her scythe however LingQi had so much force behind that strike she actually went on one knee. Once LingQi recognised Mitsuko she immediately retracted her weapons and discarded them to her side as she goes on one knee and puts her left fist in her right palm in front of her.

'My severe apologies my lady I did not know that was you!'

'Its fine don't worry to be fair I should've announced my arrival earlier.' She responded as they both stand up. Mitsuko notices the sweat dripping from LingQi's face and neck.

'What are you doing up so early anyway?' Mitsuko inquires.

'Training.' LingQi answered simply.

'Judging from that last strike I don't think you really need to train so early not like some of the new recruits.' LingQi giggles slightly before sitting down at the edge of the hill.

'Perhaps, however I find it strangely relaxing at night I find.'

'Yeah I understand, stepping out in the night is like a totally different world compared to the day right?' Mitsuko sits down next to LingQi on the edge.

'It is...I wonder...how come you're also up this early?'

'Oh I erm...just couldn't sleep really you know?' Mitsuko responded, she didn't want to tell LingQi she had a bad dream over someone she knew from a long time ago.

'I understand. I am surprised though.'

'At what?'

'That you decided to actually stay with us. I thought the emperor would've been your highest priority.' Mitsuko didn't understand at first what she meant then she remembered the first time she laid on eyes on LingQi was when she was an imperial guard.

'I'm surprised you remembered that far back to be honest.'

'Of course I couldn't forget a beautiful pair of eyes like yours.' Mitsuko had to turn around away from LingQi to calm herself before she began blushing. Almost everyone else back in her time made fun of them, she rarely got a compliment about them. She was taken aback by LingQi's comment as she took a small breath to regain her composure. During this LingQi tilted her head in wonder in Mitsuko's direction who quickly turns back to her.

'Well in any event being a guard for the emperor wasn't my most exciting experience. Not that I didn't appreciate the offer, it was just boring for me.'

'I see, well in any case I'm glad you came with us. Though I do wonder how you managed to be a guard for the emperor in the first place.' LingQi says.

'Well I actually saved him while I was wandering. And then he invited me to the palace where I killed another assassin before he pulled his blade on him and before the emperor drank the poison in his drink. Afterwards he wanted me to serve as his bodyguard so I accepted since I had no rations or money to continue my aimless wandering.' Mitsuko explained.

'Interesting...how did you know that was the case?'

'Erm...call it a hunch I had.' Mitsuko nervously laughed as she remembered the real reason why that was and why she couldn't tell LingQi. The two sat in silence for a while watching the night sky get brighter and brighter. Mitsuko began to get curious over LingQi so she nervously broke the silence as the question began to eat at her.

'Do you mind if I ask you something?'

'Of course not.'

'How did you find yourself on the battlefield?' LingQi thought about her answer as she looks up at the sky.

'My father taught me everything I know when it came to fighting when I was young...partly because I annoyed him a lot about it. But when my mother died I didn't have anywhere else to go. No family I could stay with so my father took me and we wandered for a while, after being a burden to him for so long I wanted to be of use to him.' LingQi put on a sad smile as she remembered the times she was a burden to him. Mitsuko didn't know why but seeing that smile made her feel slightly hurt and she didn't understand why. Probably because she put that smile on all the time but there was something else to it, something she didn't understand.

'I-I'm sure you wasn't.' Mitsuko accidently spoke her thoughts out loud, she realised this as LingQi looked at her with a perplexed look on her face.

'A burden that is, I'm sure he enjoyed your company but can't express his happiness you know?' Mitsuko forcibly expressed her thoughts, she wanted to believe those words as she wanted LingQi but she just wasn't sure enough of Lu Bu to make that assumption. LingQi's sad smile turned into a genuine one as she replied.

'Maybe...maybe not however it's still kind of you to say. Tell me, how did you come to be on the battlefield yourself?' Mitsuko thought about her answer trying not to give away that she's from the future or anything just to avoid any complications, besides it's not something she understands one hundred percent herself.

'I woke up in a village somewhere in Xiang Yang and I can't remember how I got there, however not long after I woke up yellow turbans began to attack the village was under attack by yellow turbans so I picked up the closest thing to a weapon I had which was this scythe and I cut down the attackers until they retreated.' Mitsuko states as LingQi burst out laughing leaving Mitsuko dumbfounded.

'Was that really the best story you could come up with?'

'Story!? Hey that actually happened!' LingQi continued laughing as Mitsuko sees that she's genuinely enjoying herself. She concluded that a genuine smile suits her face more than a miserable one. She didn't understand, she shouldn't have this much of a connection with LingQi already. Sure she was captivated by her when she first laid their eyes on her but she shouldn't care this much though especially considering this was their first casual conversation, so surely her feeling a connection like this is just weird, right?

As LingQi's laughter died down the sun started they saw the night was gone and the sun was starting to rise. They were mesmerised by the sight of the golden sun starting to light up the sky. This was the first time Mitsuko ever saw the sunrise with her own eyes as her jaw was lowered in awe of this new sight.

'Hear that?' LingQi interrupted the silence between them as Mitsuko attempted to attune her hearing. At first she heard nothing then a faint sound was heard strangely in rhythm. As it got closer Mitsuko realised what it was, they stood up and walked to the other side of the hill and spotted a lone horse and rider galloping across the field.

'Looks like we have company, any idea what its about?' Mitsuko inquires as LingQi shakes her head.

'None that I know, everyone should be getting up now anyway we can find out what's going on when get back.'

'Fair enough then, after you my lady.' LingQi stops to turn towards Mitsuko who looks confused.

'Please, call me LingQi.' She smiled which caught Mitsuko off guard.

'Ok then just refer to me as Mitsuko then.' She smiles back and they both chuckle as they began to stroll down the hill. Unbeknownst to them Dodomeki and Gyuki was on a mountain overseeing everything.

'Aww look, our lady has made a friend. I was afraid she was going to be another loner this reincarnation.' Gyuki expressed as Dodomeki scoffs.

'She just made a potential ally, nothing more nothing less. You can't really trust humans too much, look at what happened during the last reincarnation.'

'Even so she seems like a nice girl. Maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt at least for the moment. And I've never seen our lady look so happy outside of battle before. Besides she's not a mystic.'

'I suppose...still its better to be cautious and nothing happen than being lax and being stabbed in the back.' Dodomeki looks towards the camp and sees the army starts to wake up.

'It looks like they'll be moving soon towards Pu Yang soon. We should get moving ourselves.' Dodomeki states as he starts running.

'How do we know the battle will still be the same?' Gyuki questions as he runs after Dodomeki.

'Because she hasn't influenced this world to a major enough scale yet. Once she's ready we'll see start to see differences in the future making it once again unpredictable.'

By the time Mitsuko and LingQi returned to camp they see everyone already waking up, running around and packing up ready to move. They wondered why they were rushing. They saw a man donned in black armour and armed with two axes, the same figure that was in the Chang An palace two nights ago.

'Hey Zhang Liao.' Mitsuko calls out as he turns around and bows towards both of them.

'My ladies, did you both sleep well?' He inquires as they politely return the bow.

'As much as we could, anyway what's going on isn't it a little early to move out?' Mitsuko questions.

'Ahh yes, our lord received a message from someone at Puyang saying that Cao Cao and his main forces are absent and that our lord should capture it for himself.' Zhang Liao explained.

'Wait we're attacking Cao Cao of all people? We don't exactly have numbers on our side is this truly wise?' Mitsuko sceptically asks as Zhang Liao nods.

'Truth be told I share your concerns however our lord wishes us to capture Puyang and I will do my best to see that it is captured for our lord and finally have a land we can call our own. I must see to my men, if you excuse me my ladies.' Zhang Liao bows as does LingQi and Mitsuko as he marches off.

'Well going to capture Cao Cao's land eh? Of all people to attack first when I get a bit of a leadership role it had to be him didn't it? Now I'm nervous.' Mitsuko chuckles to herself nervously before LingQi pats her on her back.

'Do not worry Mitsuko you'll do fine.' She tells her as she smiles which seems to calm Mitsuko's nerves.

'Yeah you're right, of course I will.'

'Glad to hear it. I must also attend to my men...that was enjoyable earlier lets try and do it again sometime.'

'Y-yeah of course most definitely.' She managed to spit out as LingQi walked away and blend in the crowd. Mitsuko turns around, puts her hands around her back and sighs.

'This was not something I expected as I woke up today and we're fighting cao cao of all people this early? Heh well I should've really expected this though I don't have knowledge of this battle.' Mitsuko begins to smirk to herself as one her right eye pupil began to become that of a reptiles.

'However this does mean I get to fight in an actual battle for a change and kill as many as I can and as an officer under the greatest warrior in the land...this is going to be fun!'


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since Lu Bu received the message about Cao Cao's absence and led his army there. As he moves he still continued recruiting troops and officers to his cause. His army size was still quite small however it was impressive for that of a lord without a land to call his own, something Lu Bu was going to rectify. As they arrived in Yan province and setup camp before besieging Puyang they are greeted by an unusual person dressed in black and purple robes with a black tactician's hat with a thin moustache and goatee, accompanied by a platoon of men. They stroll through the camp as they make their way towards Lu Bu's tent as various others were pitching theirs. Mitsuko looked at him and concluded he was the one who sent Lu Bu the message. He had a specific aura about him, the kind that's sneaky and scheming behind the shadows. He did wonder though why he would betray Cao Cao surely he must've known working with Cao Cao is better than going against him right?

Nevertheless Mitsuko didn't really care she just wanted to stop wandering for a while and this was a good opportunity to do so. She had gotten accustomed to life as an officer and wandering around. People under her call her 'My lady' as a sign of respect, something she still has some trouble adjusting to though she thinks she's getting used to it...it pleased her to actually have respect if not surprising. However she was itching to get back on the battlefield she didn't know why exactly but she knew deep down it actually entertained her...maybe that was all she needed. She still doesn't get too much sleep though from those blasted dreams that curse her that she doesn't understand why they're appearing now of all things. Shortly afterwards a messenger arrived asking her and the rest of the officers to come to the main tent under Lu Bu's orders. She wondered why Lu Bu wanted a meeting with everyone nevertheless she went to meet with him to see what the big deal is.

She arrived at the main tent to find most of the officers here including LingQi and Zhang Liao who were standing next to Lu Bu. All the officers huddled over a table with a map with two large squares with various rectangular with an extra square on top, Mitsuko recognises it as the purple block in tetris. The last one to arrive is the mysterious black and purple robed figure who extends his arms out as he arrives.

'Good evening I am Chen Gong you're new strategist now let's go over the battle plan for tomorrow's battle.' Mitsuko was surprised to learn that this was Chen Gong, Lu Bu's strategist in history he seems more...dramatic than what she had in mind. She always did wonder with a strategist that Lu Bu managed to get in the position he found himself in Xia Pi.

'So as you know Cao Cao's main forces have left leaving only a small defensive force guarding Puyang, defences we can obliterate with ease. Now there are two main castles Puyang castle and Juan Castle. Puyang castle will be the more heavily defended however I have a contact that can make the main army infiltrate the castle without going through the front gates and can get more officers and troops to our cause. However that still leaves Juan Castle. Fortunately I have troops stationed in the castle to open the gates and it is barely defendable so a small strike force can take the castle as the main army takes Puyang. I nominate Zhang Liao to lead the assault he seems to be very competent and say...3 more officers just in case with their respective troops. Let's see...you, you and how about you.' He points to wards Mitsuko and 2 other officers and puts more blue pieces on the map and moves them around.

'Do not worry we will capture Juan Castle from Cao Cao and prove the might of lord Lu Bu's army.' Zhang Liao states.

'Excellent that's what I also aim to achieve. We must move quickly though a messenger was dispatched so ideally the castles will have to be taken before Cao Cao's main army arrives. They'll more than likely arrive at Juan castle first so Zhang Liao your forces will have to lie in wait as the enemy enters the castle and ambush them to decimate their forces.' Chen Gong instructed as he puts more red pieces on the map and moves them at what seems to be the front of the gate.

'Understood.'

'Excellent that will be all, I suggest you all have a good night's rest we're going to have a busy day tomorrow.' He announced and left the tent, Lu Bu sent his officers away as well almost immediately after. As Mitsuko exits the tent she makes her way to her own to rest she feels a hand on her right shoulder. She turns around to see LingQi behind her wearing a smile.

'I just wanted to wish you good luck in tomorrow's battle.' She respectfully bows to Mitsuko who returned the gesture.

'Thanks, I'd wish you luck but with your father I don't think you'll need it at all.' Mitsuko laughs slightly making LingQi smirk.

'Perhaps but I'd like to think I can take care of myself. In any case do keep yourself safe Mitsuko.' Content with everything LingQi turns the other way and walks as Mitsuko did the same. She smiled knowing that LingQi actually shown some sort of concern for her. It was nice for her to see that someone actually cared about her and for it to be LingQi of all people...it was a nice feeling to her it's been a while since Mitsuko felt this way. Of course she doesn't want LingQi to worry about her all the time...however every now and again is ok right?

As she walks back she realises how much she had actually changed over the course of her adventure. She wonders what would've become of her if everything didn't turn out the way it did. How would she handle the present time life, would there be something to give that special rush of adrenaline? Would she have found someone that made her feel wanted again? Would she ever feel like she belonged somewhere? Would she never have her dreams of Akane brought back up? She looked at her hands and stops for a while thinking about these questions. She clenches her first and shakes her head. She remembered that thinking about such useless things like this would make her lose focus on the current situation at hand. The only thing she should be focusing on is the battle tomorrow and getting stronger. Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels a hand on her shoulder along with a voice that sounded a little rough that said 'hey.' Mitsuko didn't think as she just reacted by elbowing the person in the stomach. She hears him groan as he clutches his stomach and goes down on his knees. Once she turns around she realises she just hit one of the officers that was present in the meeting.

'Ah I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were there.' She apologised as she helped him on his feet and he continued to groan.

'Don't worry its fine maybe that'll show me to not make my presence known in the middle of the night eh?' He chuckles slightly as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and clears his throat.

'Maybe we should start again without the violence. My name is Zang Ba I'll be one of the officers accompanying you and Lord Zhang Liao in the assault on Juan castle tomorrow.' He extends his hand towards Mitsuko who gives it a firm handshake in response.

'Mitsuko.' She states her name as she looks up at his face. He's a much larger man with a muscular build. He looks shocked at something.

'So it's true.'

'What's true?'

'Your eyes they're different colours.' Mitsuko sighs at this. She knew people had been wondering about them ever since she joined Lu Bu's army since every other time people might not have noticed due to the chaos that was happening around them at the time. Ever since she joined Lu Bu in his travels she felt the stares of other soldiers behind them and hearing slight whispers about her. She started walking towards her tent as Zang Ba followed closely.

'All right, what have the others said about them?' Mitsuko questions going straight to the point.

'Well a few of the men think that you're a bad omen on this army and its doomed to fail despite having Lord Lu Bu and Lord Zhang Liao. A few others say you're a demon in disguise that will bring doom to them all.'

'Ha really? Haven't heard that one before.' Normally people just made fun of Mitsuko's eye colour instead of genuinely fearing them...it secretly gave her a small sense of pleasure knowing that they're actually scared of something as simple as her eye colours. She didn't want to explain stuff to them like the genetics and all that because she doubts they would even understand what the hell she was talking about. Well apparently they're not wrong about the demon thing, she smirks unbeknownst to Zang Ba who seems to be worried about how Mitsuko has taken the news fearing it might've unsettled her.

'I would just ignore it Lady Mitsuko you know how men can be superstitious that's what I do.' Zang Ba attempts to console Mitsuko.

'I suppose there is nothing I can do about it other than to prove that they're wrong. However please just call me Mitsuko we're of the same rank after all.' She requested as she continued walking.

'If that's what you desire l- Mitsuko.' Zang Ba corrected himself before he finished.

'May I ask you why you serve Lord Lu Bu as on officer?'

'Hmm no real reason I kinda just tagged along for the ride you know? Zang Ba immediately laughed.

'Is that all? I thought it was something more dramatic than that. You're an interesting woman Mitsuko.' He states which confused Mitsuko she didn't see herself as too interesting, sure she noticed that she's changing but that doesn't make her interesting.

'You really think so?'

'Of course not every woman willingly tags along to a military force led by the strongest warrior in all the land.' Mitsuko chuckles. When he put it that way it was hard to argue that she was boring in this time period.

'What about you then? What brought you here?'

'Well I thought fighting under Lord Lu Bu would help spread my name across the land.'

'Ahh a glory hunter I see.'

'Well at least I have a goal to fight for.' He jested however Mitsuko stops in her tracks looking up at the night sky.

'Ha-ha I suppose you do...I'm almost envious of that.' She resumes her steady stroll among the camp.

'I-I didn't mean it like that at all.' Zang Ba exclaims trying to make sure Mitsuko wasn't offended but he hears her chuckling.

'Don't worry about it. However I think its time for us to turn in. We do have a busy day tomorrow don't forget.'

'Right of course, well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance I look forward to seeing your skills on the battle Mitsuko.' He respectfully bows and moves on through the camp. Mitsuko looks at him as he strolls through the rest of the camp.

' _He seems nice well let's see how he does tomorrow.'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as she climbs in her tent and begins to rest for tomorrow while trying to contain her...excitement as she tossed and turned during the first hour before she finally slept. She couldn't wait until she gets on the field of battle again.

The next day the army woke up at sunrise and immediately marched after packing up the camp to Puyang and Juan castle. As Mitsuko was marching she looked around her surroundings to see many soldiers and officers marching to her second official battle. She lets the crescent blade of her scythe rest on the back of her neck as she loosely grips the polearm. She manages to locate LingQi who seems to be wearing a determined face. About halfway to the castles the army splits into two, Lu Bu's main force consisting of 20,000 men went towards Puyang castle leaving Zhang Liao's and Mitsuko's strike force of only 4,000 soldiers to take on Juan Castle and to fend for themselves if they get attacked in the open. As they split and Mitsuko sees that LingQi marched further away from her and something within Mitsuko to make her feel a little bit like she's sinking. She didn't quite understand it but it didn't matter at the end since she had to focus on her task. Mitsuko find herself marching in front with Zhang Liao, Zang Ba and another officer leading these men to the castle.

'So do you think the castle will really be lightly defended commander?' Mitsuko whispers to Zhang Liao who looked up at the castle.

'I don't know for certain, however I do know that our men will fight like ten of theirs and the castle will belong to Lord Lu Bu by the end of the battle.' Zhang Liao states as Mitsuko chuckles to herself.

'Too true this castle will be ours.' Mitsuko says as she looks forward as her eyes transform into her snake like ones without her knowledge while she smirks sadistically to herself.

' _ **Let's have some fun!'**_


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was at its highest point in the sky as Juan Castle was in Mitsuko's sight. She couldn't wait to get in the fray of things and get the adrenaline pumping through her veins again. As they get closer they notice that a small amount of troops are in front of the gates. Mitsuko was confused by this.

' _I would've thought they would stay cooped up in their castle rather than face us in the field...it must be an honour thing._ ' She concluded to herself as she pumps herself up. As they get close they saw that they started to march towards them. Zhang Liao recognising this ordered the small force to quicken their pace towards the castle. A lone man dressed in mainly blue robes while on horseback aswell as a few others who seem to be acting as his bodyguards. When the gap between the two sides were short enough both leaders gave the signal to charge at each other.

A couple of the horseback soldiers decided to charge near the flanks trying to get a few kills before the armies clash. One made her way towards Mitsuko with the intention of picking her up, thinking of her as an easy kill especially since she's on the very left of the force. As the horse gallops closer to Mitsuko the soldier grasps his spear tightly as he readies his thrust. When she was in range he thrusts his spear at her as hard as he could. Mitsuko raised her scythe high calmly and struck down and made her body go with her momentum making her body bend forward. The thrust of the spear narrowly misses and the scythe makes contact with the right side of his neck. He didn't even realise what had happened until a second later as he fell off from his horse lying on the ground near the charging soldiers. He grasped his wound to try and stop it from pouring out and attempted to crawl away. Mitsuko saw this and walked to him, planted her foot on his back and cleanly decapitated him. She smirks as she looks over her first kill of the day and looks forward to the small force that are just about to make contact with each other. Mitsuko decided to sprint there to get to the fight as fast as she could.

The frontline soldiers started combat with each other, the look of many determined faces trying to kill their opposition while trying to survive and return home for their families. Zhang Liao Charged forward headfirst wiping out several men in the initial strike and continues his onslaught as he effortlessly takes out any enemy soldiers with each of his swings of his axes. As soldiers started fighting Mitsuko picks a couple of as she sprinted into the fray, using her scythe to cut their exposed necks as she runs past them. A few soldiers that were not in combat started to attack Mitsuko. She smirked as a few were lunging forward at her. She did a massive swing taking out a few of the enemy. As they crashed to the ground she saw even more charging towards her. She started to take them out one by one with her scythe as they came to her. Each swing of her scythe had a lot strength behind them. With the first one lunging towards her with his sword held high she drops her scythe diagonally attacking his neck. She started to realise that she had been targeting them since they normally leave it exposed and the easiest way to make them fresh corpses on the battlefield.

One enemy soldier charged her with his spear clenched tightly, she sidesteps to the left and strikes the right side of his neck making him fall to the ground. She swings at another one and slices his cheeks, cleaving through one and going through his open mouth to cut the other one open. The momentum makes him fall face down. She puts her boot on his back and attempted to strike him. However an enemy warrior uses his sword to block the attack while another attempts to lunge in with his spear. Mitsuko lets go of her scythe with her left hand and unsheathes her hidden sword slashing the soldier blocking her scythe in the process at his gut. She kicks him away and strikes with her scythe in a downwards diagonal angle to the charging soldier piercing the side of his skull and tearing out some of the flesh. His spear was too low to make any impact as he dropped at Mitsuko's feet. She returned her attention to the man beneath her and used her sword to strike his skull. When she retracted she noticed something on one of the sides of the blade. She took a closer look and noticed a peculiar pattern on the sword she didn't see before. She wondered why that was when all of a sudden she saw another soldier about to attack her, she blocks it with her sword and kicks him away and slashes his neck with her scythe. She shook her head realising that this wasn't the best time to wonder what the hell that mark was on her sword.

She continued her onslaught of the enemy soldiers and with the help of the other officers Lu Bu's forces successfully made the enemy retreat back to the castle however they knew that this wasn't the end. Zhang Liao gave the order to pursue them and so they did. Even though Mitsuko had a hair fair amount of kills on her she still wasn't completely satisfied. She wanted more, she wanted more of the enemy to be slain, she wanted more blood to be spilt on the battlefield. She licks her lips as she joined in the pursuit of the enemy forces. The man in the robes called for the gates to be opened, slowly the gates started to open however he saw the pursuing forces and fear was present in his face he just wanted to get inside the walls where it was safe. He didn't think they would put up this much of a fight. The gates opened all the way and he was the first one to enter the castle before the pouring of the remainder of his troops.

'Close the gates!' He shouts out loud so that the gatekeepers could hear him however the gate refused to close.

'Hey didn't you hear me I said close the gates if you don't we'll all die!' He shouts again, still the gates refuse to shut. He could see the army getting closer and closer to the castle. Fearing for his life the prefect fearing for his life shouts to the gatekeepers to shut the gate and afterwards ordered his men to hold position while he attempts to get reinforcements when in reality he was just going to flee. The horse gallops as fast it can to the other side of the castle where another set of gates awaits him. He orders the gate to be opened however no response. He orders the gatekeepers to open the gates again however again no response. Fearing for his life he tries to hide somewhere in the barracks and hope for the best instead since the gatekeepers have betrayed them. Chances are they would kill him if he goes to face them face to face.

Zhang Liao led the charge through the gates as the backlines of the enemy forces retreat further into the castle fearing for their lives with a few dropping their weapons in the process. As a result the frontlines of the force were quickly demolished as Lu Bu's forces entered the castle with a lot of men still available. As the men ran flood the castle Zhang Liao and the rest of the officers including Mitsuko stand in the gateway.

'Well that's the castle under our control then, I've got to say that was a lot easier than I thought it was.' Mitsuko states as she sheathes her sword and puts her hands at the back of her head while still grasping on to her scythe and leaning next to the wall.

'Disappointed?' Zang Ba inquires while Mitsuko just smirks in response.

'Maybe a little they didn't really pose much of a challenge to our forces.'

'Don't forget we're expecting reinforcements in due time we need to clean out the enemy forces in the castle and ambush the reinforcements as they enter the castle.' Zhang Liao interjected.

'Maybe but they won't be here for a good while so we'll have plenty of time to clean up.' Mitsuko replies.

'Even so it's best if the entire castle is in our control, we should help the troops.'

'Fair enough I suppose but what if they surrender?' She questions as she didn't want to do anything without being ordered to in case she would get scolded.

'Give them a warrior's death it's the least we can do for them.' Mitsuko smiles as he said that and licks her top lip as she stops leaning on the wall and started to casually stroll further in the castle.

'Well in that case we better get going they're not going to give themselves an "honourable death" are they?' Mitsuko states as the rest of the officers agreed and started to join the main forces. They all take different streets as they march they're way towards the other side. Mitsuko starts to think to herself about the pattern on her sword. It could very well just be a pattern that she's just over thinking however it felt like it was important for a reason she couldn't explain. She'd have to ask Dodomeki to see if the pattern is important or is it simply her imagination he should be able to give her a direct answer about that at least. She hears loud and quick footsteps coming from behind her. Since she's not hearing them say her name she assumed it must be an enemy. She waits until the footsteps were close enough and swung her scythe as hard as she could a she turns her body to give her some momentum. The crescent blade penetrates the skull and pins it against the wall of one of the buildings. Mitsuko sighs a breath of relief when she finds it's just another enemy she just killed not one of their own, she doesn't need to spin a story about it.

Looking at the latest corpse she created she realised how she wasn't squeamish in the slightest in creating them. She remembered the first date she had with Akane in her own time, for some reason she decided to book tickets for a gory horror film she couldn't remember the title of. She only remembered a few scenes since most of the time she clutched Akane's arm for most of it as she realised that was part of her nefarious plan. She chuckles to herself as she no longer finds those rather disturbing scenes no longer disturbing. She smiled for a second nostalgically remembering only a few moments of pleasure she experienced in her own time. However she quickly shook her head while mentally yelling at herself.

' _Damnit Mitsuko just forget about those times and her and just move on already! Just focus on your situation at this moment dumbass!'_

She realises that her scythe is still stuck in the damn wall and she just been daydreaming like an idiot this entire time. She looks at the corpse one last time, noticing the dangling arms at the sword at its feet. Blood pours out from the hole she created in his skull while also being drooled out from his mouth creating a puddle of blood underneath the head. She goes to the right of the corpse, put her right leg on the wall, placed her left hand on the polearm below the crescent blade while her right was on top of it and pulled with all of her might. She tried continuously for a minute before trying to wriggle out as she pulls it with less strength in an attempt to dislodge the scythe. After a couple of minutes she eventually dislodged the scythe from the wall, the momentum made her fall over backwards as the scythe laid on top of her. The body slumped to the ground face first. She stood up and dusted herself and examines her scythe to see how bad the damage her blade had sustained. To her surprise it hasn't sustained any.

' _Wow these people must have some good steel to forge if that didn't even do as much as a chip to it.'_ She thought to herself as a soldier of Lu Bu ran towards her. He takes a knee and bows respectfully to her.

'My lady we found a small detachment of enemy forces hiding in the barracks and have surrendered to us.' He states leaving Mitsuko rather confused its not like she's the one in charge of their small force. He should really go to Zhang Liao she thinks to herself however maybe she's the closest one he could find, after all the castle was pretty large. Not as large as say Luo Yang or Chang An but it was still nothing to sneeze at.

'That was rather quick of them, where are they now?' She questions.

'They're being lined up outside the barracks as we speak my lady. I'll take you there right away.' He said as he stands up and starts running with Mitsuko closely following behind him. A few minutes later she arrives at the barracks with a bunch of enemy soldiers kneeling with their heads down to the ground surrounded by Lu Bu's soldiers. She sees Zang Ba also standing over them who turns to see her.

'Ahh Mitsuko so you got here aswell have you?'

'Of course. So how many are here then?'

'Around one hundred or so. Lord Zhang Liao and Lord Cao Xing eliminated the rest these are all that's left although their leader the prefect in charge of the castle has yet to be found.' He explains.

'I see...oh well it's not like he can do anything anyway. It's a shame though.'

'What is?' He inquires.

'Some of these actually look capable and we're not exactly in abundance of soldiers are we? Oh well if Zhang Liao wants them all dead then there's nothing I can do about it can I?' Zang Ba begins to laugh.

'Haha if that's the case you should try speaking to him. I'm sure he'll listen to your advice.' Mitsuko was slightly taken aback by this.

'What are you mad? He's the one in charge, nothing I can say will sway his mind. Either way it's not like it's a bad decision anyway so we might as well get this over with.' As those two were conversing the prefect in charge heard the commotion and thought this would be the best chance he got to escape. He opens the door very slowly and attempted to pussyfoot his way to the other side of the castle. The gatekeepers keeping the gate closed may not expect him now. If he can quickly kill them he might just escape with his life he thought to himself. An unexpected gust of wind swept through the castle and slams the door shut gaining Mitsuko's attention. She sees the prefect with a look of fear in his face before sprinting as fast as he could.

'Found our leader! Someone take him down!' She orders as she herself starts sprinting followed closely by Zang Ba and a few soldiers. A minute later the prefect starts slowing down and Zang Ba overtakes Mitsuko and throws his glaive as hard as he could. The prefect ran as fast as he could before the glaive pierces his ankle making him drop to the ground, incapable of standing on his own feet, causing him agonising pain. The all spring to the incapacitated prefect and Zang Ba removes the glaive making him yell even more loudly.

'Wow nice shot. Didn't think you were going to make that.' Mitsuko congratulated as she was genuinely impressed.

'Thanks I knew I would though.' Zang Ba states with confidence.

'Huh uh sure ok, well we got the last one. Good work everyone, lets take him to the rest of the soldiers and execute them in front of his eyes then do the same to him.' She smiles sadistically as two soldiers nod in response and drag him by the arms while he attempts to escape but to no avail and screams curses at all of them.

'Well looks like the castle will now officially belong to us now.' Mitsuko states as Zang Ba nods.

'Indeed. Still there is the matter of the reinforcements that are coming our way.'

'Yeah but if we play our cards right they'll be easy to deal with.'

'Cards?' Zang Ba inquired making Mitsuko pause for a moment.

' _They haven't invented cards yet!?...Damnit c'mon Mitsuko think what other sport do Chinese people play.'_

'I meant our go pieces...cards is my pet name for them you can say.' She hesitantly replies as Zang Ba laughs heartily.

'I didn't know you play go. Perhaps when all this is over we should play a game.'

'Yeah sure...in any event we should report to Zhang Liao and see how he wants to position this ambush.' Mitsuko states as she starts strolling around the castle followed closely by Zang Ba.


	17. Chapter 17

Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan personally led a force of 4,000 men on horseback and made their way to Juan castle as fast as they can as soon as the messenger arrived for them at Xu Chang. They plan to rendevouz with Chen Gong at Juan castle and come up with a strategy to

'Can you believe that Lu Bu of all people want to really challenge our lord? I knew people think he's a beast but I didn't think he had the intelligence of one.' Xiahou Yuan laughs heartedly before almost falling off his horse and regained his composure soon after as he and his brother were right at the front of the forces.

'He maybe a beast of chaos but a beast like him must be put down as soon as possible unless we want him to have a rampage through the land.' Dun replies with a look of determination on his face.

'yeah I suppose you're right. It is odd how he attacked us of all people while we're away.'

'Maybe, but we have Chen Gong defending the castles for the moment he should help keep them at bay. However he'll still need our help if we want to repel Lu Bu and his forces.' A few hours later of constant riding they finally reached the other side of the Juan Castle where there was no corpses. Dun and Yuan hailed the gatekeepers and ordered them to open the gate. The gates open slowly as they reveal Cao Xing the 4th officer dressed in prefect robes alone.

'Ahh thank you very much for coming my lords, you came just in time we're expecting the enemy to arrive very soon.' He replies with worry present in his voice as he invites them in the castle. It took a few minutes before all the men were in the castle and dismounted from their horses. A few of the soldiers disguised in the uniforms of Cao Cao's forces took them to the newly acquired stables. Zang Ba leads the reinforcements through a specific street in the middle of the castle.

'So what's the situation here?' Xiahou Dun questions getting straight to business as he and Xiahou Yuan briskly made their way to Cao Xing's side.

'Yan Castle is under full assault by the enemy while a small strikeforce have been sent to attack us here. I've sent most of my men to hold them off while the reinforcements arrive. Chen Gong recommended we stay put and attempt to perform a pincer attack rather than attack the enemy head on with the numbers we have. '

'Speaking of which where is that guy?' Yuan asked.

'He's overseeing the defences over at Yan Castle. However now that you're here once the horses have rested we can execute the pincer attack.' He replies as the troops are all funnelled in this street surrounded by various small buildings.

'No, we can't wait any longer Yan castle might fall in the time for rest. The horses rest can wait.' Dun replies as he goes back to his forces while Yuan shakes his head in response and follows suit. Cao Xing seeing no other choice smirks and proclaims 'NOW!' All of a sudden Lu Bu's forces emerged from the buildings to the sides even from on top of the ceilings with archers there looking to pick off a couple in the middle. The reinforcements panicked as a lot of them died in the initial charge of the surprise ambushers. Among them the other officers began slaughtering the enemy in front of them.

'Its an ambush hold firm!' Dun shouts as he blocks an incoming attack from a soldier and slashes his chest. The street started to be filled with the corpses from both sides however the reinforcements from Cao Cao's force were in the majority. Every soldier was fighting for their life as they fought, each swing of their weapon had as much strength as they can muster. Each slash from Xiahou Dun's blade he slashed a soldier. There were too many for them to handle.

'Yuan! Try to make an exit and open the gatehouse!' he orders right before he blocks a fierce attack from Zhang Liao and they stared at each other with determination to win over the other one while in a deadlock.

'You got it brother!' Yuan replied as he used his sword to carve a way through the enemy ambush to the gates they just entered from. He slices his way through enemy soldiers as a single strike from his sword is enough to kill them. Both Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao push with all their might and jump back from one another and are surrounded by their respective soldiers fighting. Zhang Liao was the first to lunge forward to Dun striking hard with his right hand axe. Dun blocks it and keeps to his feet. Zhang Liao tries striking one at a time on each side, still Dun deflects all the attacks. Zhang Liao uses both of axes to strike at once horizontally. Dun ducks and thrusts his sword at his stomach. Zhang Liao side steps and overhead slashes his right handed axe. Dun Rolls out of the way and slashes an enemy soldier immediately after standing up. This time Dun took the initiation at Zhang Liao.

While the duel took place between those two Mitsuko was in the middle of the fight unable to use her scythe because of the cramped conditions and she didn't want to get scolded for 'friendly fire' so she leaves the scythe in the building where she was hiding and is only equipped with her odd marking sword. Wielding only her sword with her right hand was weird for her, however she did have to admit it has its benefits as she quickly diagonally slashes an enemy soldier in her path with ease. She sees Xiahou Yuan amidst the crowd of combatants and thought he was moving a little too fast to be simply defending himself. She then saw the direction where he was going, the gatehouse.

' _ **Oh so that's how you want to play is it? I might not know what's going to happen once you two are dead but I can't just let you get away scot free.'**_ Mitsuko sadistically smirked and licked her top lip as she attempted to make her way towards Xiahou Yuan. There were just too many enemy combatants still despite the heavy losses they took in the initial attack. One attempted to lung at Mitsuko as soon as he stabs his enemy and turns to see her. She deflected the attack but the momentum was too much for him to recover as he runs forward to the side of her. She horizontally slashes him in the chest making him drop backwards onto the ground. She continued her approach to Yuan as she killed a few of the soldiers from behind with a simple slash as she passes them fighting another soldier. One soldier attempted to strike at Mitsuko aiming for her head as the blade comes towards her from the side. She blocks it milliseconds before it made contact with her. She pushes the blade away and stabs the soldier in the stomach making him bend over the wound. She quickly removed the blade, raised it high up and crashed it down on his neck cleaving the head off cleanly. The body slumps to the floor as Mitsuko steps over the headless corpse to continue her rather slow advance.

All of a sudden she hears louder than normal yelling behind her, she turns around to see a soldier wearing a lighter shade of blue uniform with a bandana and looking noticeably younger wearing a serious look on his face charging towards her. She blocks the attack and two were in a deadlock. His eyes contains hatred for her and she has no idea why.

'YOU!' He yells at her as he pushes her back with all of his might and striking from above. She blocks the attack in time before pushing him back while she stays in place.

'Have we met before?' She looks at him with confusion.

'No we haven't, but if you aren't stopped we will soon enough and I don't want that to happen again.' He lunges forward and thrusts his sword at Mitsuko who is just confused.

'What the fuck does that mean!?' She yells back as she deflects the attack to her right and attempts to cut his neck because of the momentum. The enemy went on his knees and slides down below the sword and rolled forward to get back to his feet quickly. She turned around with the intention of striking at the same time, he had the same idea and the two blades clashed once again. He opened his eyes with shock as he saw the strange markings on Mitsuko's sword.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?' He shouts as he headbutts her making her stagger backwards as she barely had enough time to block the overhead strike as she recovered.

'How dare you stain this sacred blade with your filthy corruption! Its just one more thing you have to pay for!' He yells in her face before she lands a hook punch with her left fist, he staggered backwards and rubs his face and sees that she's staring at the ground with her short onyx hair covering her eyes.

' **Look...I don't know what the fuck you are talking about or why you have such a vendetta against me when I don't even know who you are...however...'** She used her lefthand to move her hair up and reveals her eye colours brighter than they were at the beginning of the battle, piercing through his gaze.

' **I find it strangely amusing and I have no idea why. I just want to laugh in all honesty, it feels oddly nostalgic...well no matter I think its time I turn you into a corpse!'** The unknown enemy charges angrily at Mitsuko striking from above, she blocks it with ease. He attempted to continue his assault and strikes in all directions and angles. Even though they were such strength behind each swing they were sloppy as Mitsuko could deflect them easily. He put almost too much strength in his swings as each one got progressively sloppier and sloppier. They moved around the street eventually finding themselves fighting next to the walls of one of the buildings. He put too much momentum in his thrust as Mitsuko side steps to her left and thrusts her blood stained sword into his arm before he could retract it. She pierced the elbow and the tip barely pierces into the wall. He screamed in agony as he clutches the sword with his free arm as he drops his sword with his pinned arm, he tried to remove it from his arm. Mitsuko pulls it away, removes the sword and kicks him in the stomach knocking him down as he clutches his wound. Mitsuko plants her foot on his abdomen and smirks as she hovered the sword over his heart. Panic and fear was present in his eyes. All of a sudden she looks up as she hears metallic creaking to see the gate being opened.

' **Ahh shit!'** she speaks out loud as the unknown enemy soldier kicks her in the stomach with his right foot. He gets up clutching his arm wincing in pain trying to bear with it, however his facial expressions betray him. She gets up as quick as she could and sees he's in a wounded state.

'I'll be back, you'll get yours you murderer!' he exclaims as he retreats through the gate followed swiftly by many of the remaining soldiers who fled as fast as they could. Xiahou Yuan was seen on top of the gate picking targets off one by one with his bow to try and cover their escape. Xiahou Dun hears the metallic creaking and smirks as he pushes Zhang Liao back from yet another deadlock. Cao Xing in the meantime made his way to the other gatehouse and sees that Xiahou Dun was going to strike Zhang Liao from above as he staggered back. He readies his bow and shoots him right in his right eye before he landed a blow. He yells as he clutches the arrow and staggered backwards. Hearing this several soldiers acted like his body guards trying to ensure his survival as they retreated, most of them giving their lives up in the process. Xiahou Yuan whistles loudly and a chestnut horse began to gallop through the streets and eventually make it to the gatehouse where Yuan jumped off from the wall and onto the horse and covered his brother's retreat as he began to shoot enemy soldiers with his bow with two arrows at once. When Dun was near enough he gets him on his horse and they exit the castle. As they left Zhang Liao led a cry of victory to his forces as everyone else joined in, raising their weapons as high as they can and letting their voices be heard. Mitsuko meanwhile feels suddenly fatigued and had to lean on the wall with her hand. Her eyes changed to their normal colours. She had no idea why she suddenly felt exhausted she was doing fine up until this point. She began to think about the feelings she experienced they were so alien to her...and yet they were strangely familiar. She wondered why this was, what did she do to make him angry at her...and why did she find it amusing? When she imagined his face for some reason she got angry but she didn't know why however it felt...almost right for her to do so like it was as natural as breathing to her.

'Hey you ok?' Zang Ba questions as he puts his shoulder on Mitsuko.

'Yeah I'm fine...just exhausted you know?' She responds as Zang ba laughs heartily.

'Haha I can understand that, just don't push yourself too hard all right?' He pats her on the back and moves on. Mitsuko took a deep breath and regained herself and followed Zang Ba since she had nothing else to do. She hears Zhang Liao orders to various soldiers to raise the banner of Lu Bu on the flagpoles scattered in pockets of the castle walls to show that the castle belongs to them. Unbeknownst to her as she sheaths her blade the snake marking continue to the tip of the blade coated with black, the engraving of the outline of the snake could be seen on closer inspection as if it was wrapping itself around the blade.

Dodomeki and Gyuki meanwhile watched the whole battle from a mountain nearby and was impressed by Mitsuko's performance.

'Ooh that was real good, I like it when she got that mystic haha got him real good!' Gyuki yells excitedly.

'Heh indeed.'

'Should we finish him off?'

'No. He seems to have blended in with the humans we'll be exposing ourselves too much if we finish him off now. Besides with that injury even a mystic will be out of commission for a while.' He answers as he scoffs at the fleeing mystic and turns his gaze back at Mitsuko intently like he's studying her.

'Hey what's up?'

'Nothing...its just that by now Orochi would emerge a bit by force now however that isn't the case. I knew she was taking it in her stride before though I thought that was just because lord Orochi was resting for longer or it was just her lack of knowledge. Now though...there's definitely more to her than meets the eye.' Dodomeki explains as he wonders just why that is.

'Either way it doesn't matter at the end of the day, she's developing nicely and another mystic scum is temporarily taken care of. Heh I'm impressed' Dodomeki chuckles as he and Gyuki continue to keep an eye on her.


	18. Chapter 18

That night Lu Bu ordered a banquet for his officers at Puyang Castle to celebrate his victory over Cao Cao as his forces fled to Xu Chang. A messenger is dispatched to Juan Castle a couple of hours after the battle for the officers addressed to Zhang Liao. Once he heard this news he promoted some noteable soldiers to garrison commanders and ordered them to keep an eye on Juan Castle and to make sure to keep it intact while they were gone. Zhang Liao rounded up the other officers including Mitsuko and they rode on horseback thanks to the warhorses in the stables. They rode to the castle in under an hour, the sun starts to set. Mitsuko was surprised to see the castle on the inside look huge on the inside. It must've been quite a fight she thought to herself. Shortly after their arrival they were escorted to the main chambers as a bright amber colour shone on the entire castle.

Mitsuko was surprised as they entered the room to see a huge assortment of tables and chairs considering Zhang Liao never told the other 3 officers why they were coming here. The large room was decorated extravagantly with red luxurious carpets leading into the room as you open the door, the many silky smooth banners decorated with gold jewellery hanging from the ceiling however they bear the banner of Lu Bu's forces. The amber light coming in from the window brighten the room but makes it more noticeable that the walls were very Spartan save for one or two pictures professionally drawn pictures hanging on the wall. The tables and chairs were in the shape of an upside down 'U' shape with Lu Bu at the head of it alongside his daughter and en empty seat reserved for his most trusted officer Zhang Liao. Mitsuko sat at the lower ends of the assortment of tables off to the right side where the lesser experienced and lesser known officers were sat.

Among these tables were plates and plates of freshly cooked food mainly smaller animals like pigs and meat buns. Everyone started to eat anyway, Mitsuko was the last to start opting to glance at everyone feeling a bit...apprehensive about everything. Eventually she started eating and realised how merry the atmosphere was. Even though she kept to herself the atmosphere never shifted from all work serious type, it was weird for her to see everyone being merry and happy so suddenly. She turns towards Zang Ba sitting on her right side who seems to be more...hands on with his food going at it like he's demon devouring a human. She chuckles to herself as she glances at everyone having a merry time.

As the banquet progressed the once amber light turned into a bright white light created by the moon as it begins its rise to replace the setting sun. Mitsuko's mind tried to stay on the banquet taking place in front of her eyes however she was just too curious about the events leading to this moment. Zang ba noticed that she's spacing out so he asked her what's up.

'Hey are you ok?'

'what? Oh yeah sorry, just a little tired still you know...fatigue and all that.' She explains.

'Ahh fair enough, then in that case you won't mind if I take this piece.' He steals a leg of chicken from her plate.

'Hey!' Mitsuko shouts as she grabs his hand which is just like her normal talking voice in this merry atmosphere. Zang Ba laughs as she tries to wrestle the piece out of his hand. Eventually all the food was amazingly finished and Lu Bu ordered the servants to bring wine for everyone. Everyone begins to stand to collect the alcohol that was being served. Like people waiting to be served in a bar. As they stand and drink the servants removed the tables from the premises. Mitsuko leaned on the wall for a while observing everything rather than engaging with many people. She even saw the mighty Lu Bu with a smile on his face, it was almost surreal to see the mightiest warrior in the land having a good time rather than the usual intimidating look he always had, it put Mitsuko a little at ease to see for herself that he was just a normal man not like a special diety or anything. She wasn't much of a party girl, partly because no one really invited her to one before. She was content being on the sidelines or rather she was used to it anyway, she was surprised to see a rather attractive female servant in a rather bland robe with long brunette hair come up to her.

'My lady would you like some wine?'

'Oh sorry, I erm don't really dr-'

'Ahh Mitsuko are you really not going to join the rest of us?' Zang Ba staggers over.

'I erm...'

'Of course she wants some wine.' He grabs the drink and playfully shoves it to Mitsuko who instinctively grabs the drink. The maiden servant smiles softly before leaving them to their own devices. He drapes his arm around Mitsuko and drags her around the room.

'C'mon loosen up and relax I think we all earned it this day especially you. Drink up.' He almost orders as she drags Mitsuko round, she looks at the drink hesitantly briefly remembering the first time she drank it. She gave in to Zang Ba and took a quick sip and swallowed it quickly to avoid as much of the aftertaste as possible. However it was in vain as Mitsuko could still taste it almost as much as the first time and begins to cough. Zang Ba laughs in response.

'Aha can't handle the drink eh?'

'I don't normally drink this stuff so I guess not.' She states plainly leaving Zang Ba in shock.

'What? Impossible a woman of your calibre should be very well acquainted with the wine!' He declares.

' _I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult.'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as a man dressed in full leather armour began to drift towards them.

'Ahh so this is the battle maiden who you've been fighting with...hmm doesn't seem like much.' He states as he examines Mitsuko. He looked fairly intimidating as he hovered over Mitsuko's face who tried her hardest to not flinch or step back.

'Ou Xing you haven't seen her in action, she's stronger than she looks.' Zang Ba responds as Mitsuko pretended to drink from her cup. His breath reeks of alcohol.

'Please, how strong can a woman be in battle?' That touched a nerve with Mitsuko and shot up a glance at him.

'You'd be surprised once you finally open your eyes.' He took one step closer and was inches from her face trying to be intimidating for a moment before Zang Ba pushes him lightly away from her. Mitsuko smirks as she continues to pretend to be drinking.

'Hey back off.' He says to him.

'Yeah after all, Ba is much stronger than you so I would suggest you do what he says.' Unknown to her, her left eye changed to a navy blue colour.

'Ahh Mitsuko you're making me blush.' Zang Ba rubs the back of his head nervously.

'Ha don't make laugh I could beat him a contest of strength easily.' Ou Xing announces.

'Is that right arrogant bastard? Then lets find out.'

'Here and now?'

'What's the matter, scared?' Zang Ba taunted.

'Of course not! Servants bring the chairs and table.' He orders as a crowd began to form around the two looking determined to beat the other. Mitsuko chuckles as this as the stage is set. They both sit down and grasp each other hand with their elbow on the table. One person shouted begin and they started an arm wrestle. Mitsuko chuckles again to herself as she stealthily escaped the room opting to instead go on a walk around the palace.

She finds it peaceful strolling around in the night, in her normal time she wouldn't do anything like this as she would be scared of gang members and so forth, now that she doesn't have to worry about anything like that she finds it very calming to walk under the night sky without the fear of getting mugged or stabbed since it would be hard for someone to infiltrate the palace. She couldn't believe how relaxing it actually was.

Eventually she found herself on a small bridge traversing over a pond filled with lilies. She leaned over the railing and looks up at the crescent moon shining brightly similar to the sun though...not as elegant. She closed her eyes due to the peacefulness of her surroundings and her thoughts quickly subconsciously shift to Akari. She remembers the first time she met her. She was a transfer student who just started at her school but she didn't know where to go so she asked the first person she saw.

' _Hi sorry to disturb you but do you know where class...erm...' she gets out a school handbook out of her backpack as Mitsuko looks at her with confusion._

' _305! Do you know where room 305 is?'_

' _Yeah it's actually where I'm going you can come with me if you want.'_

' _Really? Awesome thank you!' She clutches to Mitsuko's arm who turns away trying to hide her blush, she wasn't used to this much physical contact from anyone._

' _I-its not a problem. I-I guess you're a transfer student huh?' She stammers being uncomfortable in a situation she's never been in before._

' _Yep, my name is Akari what's yours?'_

' _M-Mitsuko.'_

' _Mitsuko...That's a nice name!' She smiles brightly at her._

' _I think you maybe over exaggerating.' Akari laughs out loud._

Mitsuko opens her eyes and realises that everything was just a memory to her. She stares down at the pond and rubs her head with her right hand.

' _Damnit yet again she keeps plaguing my mind...I suppose I do deserve it don't I?'_ She mentally yells at herself unaware of another presence walking towards her until she hears very close footsteps to her right side. She snaps out of her daze and sees Ling Qi standing on the opposite side of the very small bridge with a chalice of wine of her own.

'So this is where you were after all this time.'

'Oh yeah, I was just taking a stroll through the palace. Sorry if I worried you I just wanted to take a bit of a walk through our land a bit you know since we finally have one to claim.' Ling Qi chuckles to herself for a second before joining Mitsuko on the small bridge and leaning over the same railing as her.

'Yeah I know what you mean it is surreal to finally have a land we can call home you know?' Mitsuko turns towards her and was entranced by what she saw. Ling Qi with the bright moonlight coming from the sky was so beautiful it was like admiring a professional painting. It made her heart skip a couple of beats and couldn't take her eyes off her.

'D-do I have something on my face?' Ling Qi questions. As soon as she spoke Mitsuko snapped out of her trance and immediately began to be flustered.

'N-no of course not you look great, perfect even!' she blurted out. Ling Qi was taken aback slightly by this compliment but she smiles at her.

'Oh well thank you.'

' _Reaaaal smooth Mitsuko, real smooth!'_  Mitsuko mentally curses herself as she tries to salvage this conversation.

'I would've thought you'd still be enjoying yourself with the rest of them.' She responds.

'I don't know it is strange to try and socialise with drunken officers that serve your father.' Mitsuko laughs in response.

'Yeah I can see that would be strange. It's even more weird seeing your father drunk having a good time...erm no offense of course I didn't mean anything by it.'

'Don't worry I understand, he isn't the friendliest of men up front is he. Even I'm a little caught off guard from time to time.' Ling Qi giggles as Mitsuko sighs a breath of relief, relieved that she didn't take it the wrong way. She sees that her gorgeous smile began to falter.

'Still...I wonder how long this can last, what does the future have in store for us in the land of chaos.' For some reason seeing Ling Qi not smile kind of pains Mitsuko for some reason, she didn't understand why though especially since they still on 'just met terms' she thought.

'Well...no one really knows do they? You just have to go with the flow don't you? Take it as it comes and all that. However I do know one thing.' She turns towards Mitsuko who looks kind of confused.

'That between your father, Zhang Liao, you and me and everyone else I think we can handle anything that can come our way and at the end of all this we'll come out on top.' Ling Qi smiles at her and nods her head.

'Yeah you're right, come I think that deserves a toast.' She holds out her chalice, Mitsuko finally realises that she kept a hold of hers and held it out aswell. Ling Qi surprises Mitsuko by hooking her arm with Mitsuko in a way that they both are interlocked but can put the chalice to their arms with ease. Mitsuko paused for a few seconds before she processed everything and thought this was just an ancient warrior thing and drank it the same time as Ling Qi who politely waited for her. As she drank the liquid she tasted what seemed to be grapefruit of some kind. After she swallowed the wine her eyes widen when she realised that she forgot it was wine that she drank as the after taste began to take effect. She leans over the bridge and began coughing as Ling Qi cackles at her.

'Can't handle your drink eh Mitsuko?' She pats her back.

'Hey I can! I'm just not used to it I don't normally drink alcohol do I!? Besides why aren't you like me now?'

'Why I'm the daughter of Lu Bu of course, there's not much that I can't handle.' Ling Qi laughs again as Mitsuko sighs before she began coughing again with Ling Qi patting her back again.


	19. Chapter 19

'Mitsuko you awake?' Zang Ba asked as he knocked on her door.

'I am now, just give me 5 minutes to get dressed and I'll get out there.' She replies groggily as she opened her eyes due to the loud knocking.

'Ok just making sure.' He responds before walking away. Mitsuko yawns as she dragged herself out of the bed. It was a few weeks after their victory over Cao Cao. The officers and troops moved and made themselves at home including Mitsuko who had grown a new appreciation for having a solid roof over her head. Because of Lu Bu's victory being spread all over the province Warlords began to pledge their allegiance to Lu Bu, rebelling against Cao Cao. Word even spread to the north as shortly after their victory Lu Bu received a message from Yuan Shao who was at the time trying to conquer Ji Province.

He thought having Lu Bu at his side would be beneficial for his ambitions in the future. He sent a messenger to him asking for reinforcements with his battle against Zhang Yan. Chen Gong advised him that it would be beneficial for Lu Bu as he could be a potential puppet to be used in the future would he get in his good graces. Lu Bu however didn't care much though he wanted a good fight so he ordered the preparation of the main army to march. Lu Bu left behind his daughter along with a couple of other officers including Mitsuko and Zang Ba to look after their new home while they were away with a handful of troops. This was their first morning alone though Mitsuko still has a bit of trouble getting up early. She rubs her eyes to wake herself up more as she sits up on the side of her bed. She groaned for a second as she clasps her hands around her mouth as she leant backwards before forcing herself to stand up. She puts on her usual attire and grabs her scythe from her bed. The moment she opens the door she is greeted with the sun shining brightly in her face. That was something that Mitsuko has yet to be adjusted to. She used her hands to cover her eyes. As she got adjusted to the sudden bright light she sees Zang Ba snickering to himself.

'is there something funny I should know about?' She asked unamused. Mitsuko was a bit cranky for the first 10 to 20 minutes of waking up as she walks up to Zang Ba.

'Funny? I don't see anyone laughing.' he jested as he patted her shoulder.

'Whatever lets report to Ling Qi.' She said as she starts walking past him.

'I thought you would be a little more joyous seeing as the castle is a lot emptier.' He replied as he catches up to her.

'Well its definitely quieter I'll give it that but I think I've already established myself as 'that woman that hates mornings'.' She states out loud.

'Oh c'mon that's not true...you're also the woman that brings us a bad omen.' He laughs as she shot him a glare. Eventually they found Ling Qi ordering some men to do some tasks for her. She finished ordering the soldiers and walked up to them.

'Looks like you're taking this whole being in charge thing seriously.' Mitsuko states.

'Do I have any reason to not do so?' she questioned looking quite offended by that.

'No of course not I was just saying...I erm...that is to say I don't not like it I just...argh.' Mitsuko began to get visibly frustrated with herself as Ling Qi chortles to herself.

'Don't worry Mitsuko I know what you meant. I just want to do the best I can for my father while he's away.' She turns to the side slightly, Mitsuko thought she saw a glimmer of sadness but also a bit of determination in her eyes as she stares to the side where the sun was rising. She wondered why that was or it could very well be her mind playing tricks on her but she doubts it.

'Anyway we have a fresh batch of recruits that need training that are just outside the barracks. As far as I know they're all green so feel free to use whichever methods you think will be the most efficient.' Ling Qi orders.

'Wait...we're supposed to train them? How the hell are we supposed to do that I have no idea how to train them...how about you Ba you know anything?' Mitsuko asked hoping he was in the dark as much as she was.

'Not really.' He admits.

'Don't worry this is a good way to get experience no? Try gauging what they're weakest at and start from there.' LingQi suggested.

'All right since you're the boss my lady. We'll do it right away.' She said as show bows with Zang Ba mimicking her movements and walked away. LingQi smiled at her without her knowledge of doing so and went back to her duties.

'Training new recruits huh...why would she entrust that to us? Especially since we have no experience on this?' She asked Zang Ba as she puts her hands behind her head.

'Hmm not sure maybe she's trying to help you?' He stated.

'How?' She questioned curiously.

'You said you wanted to be taken more seriously right?'

'Yeah but I never said that to anyone else.'

'Maybe she knows and just wants to help you? I mean if you do this well people will have to start respecting you.' He replies.

'I guess so, still would help if I knew what I was doing you know?'

'Oho is the great Mitsuko scared of a simple challenge.' Zang Ba jested.

'O-of course not! I'm not scared, it's just being cautious is all.' She stammers her words as he laughs. She thought that if Ling Qi's intention was to help her then she was actually flattered though she'll do her best not to show it. After all many officers and soldiers in the army didn't exactly treat her as an equal which infuriated her to no end. But with Zang Ba and Ling Qi present she remained in the army rather than just leaving and travelling again to somewhere else. Besides its not like she would be treated better anywhere else, at least here she doesn't have to face against Lu Bu in battle. Along with Ling Qi who she would have a more difficult time even attempting to fight her than her father. They reached the barracks where they see the fresh recruits in single file. They stood in front of them as they stood at attention as soon as they came into view.

'So do you want to do the honours?' She whispers to him as he nods excitedly.

'All right listen up! My name is Zang Ba and this is my partner Mitsuko and we're going to train you to be the best damn soldiers you can be!' he bellows which made them tense up. Mitsuko chuckles at Zang Ba trying to make out like he's a strong leader. She leans on the barracks wall with her arms crossed as Zang Ba did his thing.

'You there!' He points to a random recruit.

'What did you do before you enrolled?' He asked.

'Farmer my lord.' He answered.

'And you?' He points to another one.

'Stable hand my lord.'

'Right...and how about you?' He points to another one at random yet again.'

'I helped my parents tended the farm my lord.'

'I see so you're all green then. No matter I'll whip you all in to shape! So what should be your first training task?' He puts his finger on his chin as if he's thinking. After a few moments of silence Mitsuko realises he doesn't know where to start. She tries to remember if there was anything she watched or read about that could help her. As her stomach growls she got an idea as she walks up to the green recruits.

'Why don't we start with something simple like a run? Five laps around the castle should be fine.' She orders.

'The whole castle my lady?' one of them asked as she tilts her head slightly.

'Did I stutter? Get a move on!' She orders.

'Yes my lady!' they yell back and began their run around the castle. As they got out of sight Zang Ba sighs a breath of relief.

'Thanks for that save.' He rubs the back of his head.

'Don't worry about it. I didn't exactly have breakfast so I figure we could keep them busy while we go and get some meat buns or something.'

'Ahh yes good idea!' He laughs as he pats his stomach. The two of them begin to walk to a meat bun stall. As they purchased the meat buns and start to return to the barracks when Zang Ba asks Mitsuko a question.

'Why don't you get a new set of armour the one you're wearing now seems a bit too worn and standard no?' She looks down and notices that what he was saying was true. Compared to other officers her armour wasn't the best and it seemed too...standard for an officer like her.

'I guess so but I never really thought about it since it seemed to do its job.' She stated.

'True but you'll want something more...fresh and not look like something that's going to crack at any strike you know? Besides don't people mistake you for a normal soldier anyway?' Mitsuko would hate to admit it but that was true she did look like a normal soldier with a worn out piece of armour strapped to her clothes. He took a huge bite out of the meat bun before Mitsuko responded.

'All right you have a point but where can I find a blacksmith then? There was only one here and he fled as soon as we showed up remember? Since we investigated the building and there was no one there and we haven't found a replacement.' She reminded him.

'Yes but remember you're an officer of the mighty Lu Bu's army. Give one of the recruits a horse and some coins and send him to a village with a blacksmith and request some armour there.' Ba suggested to Mitsuko however she had her concerns.

'What if they mess up or get lost? And what if LingQi prefers that I don't send them for simple quests?' She didn't want LingQi to be annoyed at her for anything even if it is something trivial since she had enough on her plate as it is.

'It'll be fine you worry too much. Besides she doesn't really need to know, think about it she's busy running everything while our lord is away you can't really ask her something so menial can you? Also regarding the fresh recruits they're not as incompetent as you may think I'm sure they can do one request for you.' Mitsuko stopped suddenly and put her hand his forehead.

'Are you feeling ok?'

'Yeah...why?' he questioned with confusion.

'You're just making too much sense for one day.' She responds as she walks off ahead of him chuckling to herself.

'Hey I'm not that bad!' He yells as he catches up to her. They arrive at the barracks a long time before the fresh recruits finished their little marathon being noticeably exhausted as a result.

'All right listen up, Mitsuko has a question for you all!' he yells as he steps forwards and steps back as Mitsuko 'took the stage' so to speak as she coughs before starting.

'Yes well does anyone know a blacksmith in a village nearby?'

'Yes my lady.' The former stable hand answered as he shot his hand up.

'Oh good a volunteer step forward if you don't mind.' He did as he was ordered.

'How long does it take to get there?'

'Only about half a day on horseback it's in the southeast.' He replied.

'Good, Request a new piece of armour for me then ok? Take one of the horses and get back here as quickly as you can, is that understood?' She orders. He salutes in response. She wanted to make sure that they knew she was in charge but she didn't want to be one of those sergeants in training scenes who pushed them a little too hard she thought.

'Yes my lady.' He started to go to the stables as Mitsuko and Zang Ba returned to training the rest of them.

'Ok as for the rest of you show me the power of your thrusts in your spears let's go!' Zang Ba shouts at the others. Meanwhile Dodomeki and Gyuki oversee everything from the mountains.

'It's about time she inquired about some new armour.' Dodomeki thought out loud as he keeps his eye on the young green recruit as he leaves the castle.

'Quite but don't you think it will be...you know...out there?' Gyuki questioned.

'Of course it is but it'll protect her and that's the important part. Plus she'll need something more recognisable to help spread her influence when the time arrives. Besides having her in something standard is an insult to her anyway.' Dodomeki concluded. He starts to move to follow the green recruit however when Gyuki follows him he holds his hand up.

'No you have to stay here and keep an eye on her just in case.'

'I think her friend can protect her well enough though.'

'You know what these mystics are like, some of them are too sneaky for them to notice. No you'll have to stay here.' He tells him.

'But what am I supposed to do while you're gone I'm going to get bored.' Gyuki replies sadly.

'I don't know bird watch or something I'll only be gone for like a day at most.' He finishes as he starts following the recruit leaving Gyuki to his own devices. He plops down on the edge and was rather miserable. But as his eyes went back to Mitsuko that feeling disappeared.

' _Well if it's for Mitsuko I think can manage.'_ He thought to himself as he smiled brightly.

It was nightfall when Dodomeki and the recruit arrived in the village though Dodomeki arrived later than the recruit did. He slides down the mountain carefully as to not alert anyone of his presence. As he reaches the ground he quickly pussyfoots to behind the house that he saw the recruit enter and tries to see if he can hear anything. There was not much he could listen to at first but suddenly an older man raised his voice in there.

'I TOLD YOU NO! I won't abandon our lord like the rest of you, he's the only one capable of defeating the chaos!'

'But uncle he has the world against him. Lu Bu defeated his defeated him handily and numerous officers are rebelling against him as we speak. We can't win against Lu Bu.'

'Ha what nonsense! He's just a man like any other and men can be killed by weapons and armour. Weapons and armour I'll only make for my true lord Cao Cao. The rebels and Lu Bu will get their just reward soon enough for betraying him I can promise you that!' He rambled as Dodomeki hears a door opening.

'Uncle please see reason, stop being so stubborn!' The recruit argued.

'Silence! I will no longer hear any more of your treason! Tell your new commander I wish she be the first slain! A woman in the army, how laughable Lu Bu must indeed be weak if he's having women fighting under him!' He slams the door in the recruits face. He sighs in frustration.

'Ahh uncle why do you have to create trouble for me. That Mitsuko woman is going to eat me alive...something about her scares me but I'm not sure what. Oh well, I'll have to worry about it tomorrow. It's a little late to get back now...I'll see if sir will have a place for me to stay for the night even if it is in the stables.' He sighed to himself as started to walk away. Dodomeki meanwhile clenched his fist in anger...how dare he refuse a request from Mitsuko and even talk such things about her without her knowledge! He wanted to kill him but he knew he had a task to do for her so for now he'll be patient. Clearly he is not going to be as co-operative as the blacksmith in Jian Ye.

About roughly half an hour later the old man mumbles to himself about being loyal to his lord Cao Cao and how he feels betrayed by having a family member be under his lord's enemy. Well no matter, he won't do the request and soon he'll be slain in battle he thinks to himself. He was sweeping his workshop when all of a sudden a knock on the door was heard. He was annoyed as he thought it was his traitorous nephew again. He walked up to the door and opened it.

'Listen I told you-' He was greeted by a fist which knocked him out cold. Dodomeki chuckles as he drags the body further in the workshop and closes the door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

The blacksmith opens his eyes and rubs his head to ease some of the pain he's still experiencing as he wakes up. He was uncertain what had happened and took him a couple of seconds to get his bearings. He stands up and massages his temples as he leans on the wall. Only the fire from the forge brightens the house slightly in a warm amber. He hears someone behind him.

'Hehe glad to see you're finally awake.' It was not a voice he was familiar with but he knew it wasn't entirely human.

'Wh-what's going on?' he asks as he trembles, too afraid to turn around and lay his eyes on who knows what type of monstrosity has visited him and for what purpose?

'Nothing as long as you do what I say and listen carefully.' Dodomeki asks as he stands up from a chair he was sitting on.

'What's this about?' the blacksmith asks as Dodomeki chuckles.

'I see you're a man that wants to do things quickly, well in that case I'll get right down to business. You see I have information that earlier you received instruction about forging some armour for someone.'

'Oh is that why you're here, well I'm sorry but I will not change my answer.' He answered, determination in his voice was present...just as Dodomeki predicted.

'I see, why is that?'

'Because I don't recognise the lord of the province as my lord.' His voice gradually gaining more confidence as a result of remembering why he follows his lord.

'Interesting, well your loyalty is admirable unfortunately I don't really care about where it is. What I do care about is your forging capabilities. I don't want you to create any old armour there's a specific design and materials I want you to use.'

'And what if I refuse?'

'Then you can be the ones to bury your wife and newborn.' He threatened. The blacksmith was furious, his family was everything to him and no one threatens them if he can have a say in it. He makes his right hand into a fist and turns around hoping to surprise him with a strike. Dodomeki predicted he would do such a thing as he saw the fist being formed and moved first. As the blacksmith turns his head he was greeted with another fist and sent him flying to the other side of the room. He smacks his head against the wall. He looks up a moment later and his eyes widen with surprise and fear. The fire from the forge flickers as it presents Dodomeki's towering and rather intimidating appearance. His glowing giant eye pierces the blacksmiths soul as it stares right in his eyes. As the blacksmiths eyes scan down he notices something in Dodomeki's right arm. He was carrying something draped with a very light blue cloth. Dodomeki smirks underneath his helmet.

'It seems this has caught your attention.'

'Wh-where did you get it!?' He shouts.

'Now now keep your voice down, you don't want to wake him up do you?' He chuckles as the blacksmith grits his teeth.

'If you must know I found him in your home looking alone, so I took along to help you see sense, your wife however she was...less co-operative.' The blacksmith was speechless...did...did he really kill his wife. Tears started to stream down his face.

'Now do I have your attention? I hope so because your son looks so peaceful when he is sleeping, not a care in the world or any knowledge of any evil that may or may not be around him.' He raises his left and makes his hand perfectly straight, claws pointing at the cloth.

'No please stop I beg you!' He yells as he raises in arm in protest. Dodomeki smiles sadistically behind the helmet as he strikes the cloth. He raises his hand which is now covered with red liquid. The blacksmith seeing this breaks down and starts sobbing. Dodomeki left him crying for a minute before taking a couple of steps towards him and drops his child in front of him. The blacksmith cradles it before he realises something...it was unnaturally hard for a baby. He looks at it and realises it was in fact a watermelon. He dries his eyes and wonders what was going on. Dodomeki goes on one knee and grabs a hold of his chin to make him look at his giant glowing eye.

'Now you know that I'm capable of actually killing those that you hold dear do I have your attention now? I don't care if you hate the lord all I want is one piece of armour forged, after that you may do as you please. Do you understand or do I have to make my point clearer?' He threatened as he lets go and stands back up. The blacksmith shakes his head.

'No your point is well made...what armour do you wish for me to make?' He questions.

'I'm glad you asked. I have in my possession a scroll that will give you details on how to work with the specific material I need you to forge. Along with the specific measurements I need.' He threw that very scroll towards him. The blacksmith hurries to catch it as soon as it lands on the floor and scans his eyes through it in a hurry. Dodomeki returned to the dark corner he was originally in and dragged a rather heavy wooden chest to the middle of the room.

'Here's all the materials you will need, do not worry they maybe...exotic but they are forgable for you, I made sure of it.' The blacksmith hesitantly opens the chest and sees the materials for the first time and gasps in awe.

'So how long do I have to forge it?' The blacksmith questions.

'However long you need, however don't take too long remember I know where you and your family are, I will check up if I feel its taking longer than it should.' The blacksmith nods quickly out of fear

'Understood and thank you for your generosity.' He states referring to keeping his family. Dodomeki scoffs at him as he opens the door.

'Tch don't thank me just yet you still have a job to do, I suggest you rest for the moment...you have a busy day starting tomorrow after all don't you think?' He closes the door behind him as the blacksmith wipes the sweat from his brow and sighs a breath of relief. As Dodomeki takes a few steps away from the house and chuckles to himself being seemingly pleased with himself. He quickly hides back in the shadows and looks up at the dark night sky that replaced the amber sun setting in the horizon. He sees the bright moon and smirks to himself.

' _Do not worry my lady, eventually you'll be able to achieve your full potential and will be able to rule this realm and the next.'_ His thoughts are interrupted as he hears a very faint sound, like a thud of some kind. He stealthily scouts on the outskirts of the village to see if there was anything...however even he couldn't see anything. Nevertheless this got him on the edge, what if it wasn't just nothing? There's not much he can do about it now since he couldn't find any foot prints of any kind, maybe it was just nothing.

The next morning the fresh recruit says his farewells to the wife as he walks to his horse that was stationed in the stable. He sighs as he as he climbs up knowing he had to give the bad news to Mitsuko and he didn't want to get on her bad side or make a bad first impression. As his horse slowly makes its way out of the stable, the young recruit stops it as he spots his uncle coming out of his forgery.

'Wait!' He shouts as he sprints towards the horse.

'Uncle what is it?' He asks as he dismounts his horse and puts his arms on his uncles shoulders.

'That armour you requested, I may not like it but it'll take a while to complete I'll send it to the castle once I finished.' The recruit smiles brightly at the news.

'Uncle that's great news! But wait why the sudden change of heart?' He asks confused by the very sudden change of mind. The blacksmith closes his eyes for a moment and imagines his wife and newborn living, it was such a gracious sight to behold.

'Let's just say I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't.' His nephew was confused by this.

'I don't really understand uncle but thank you anyway, now I actually have good news to report you take care of yourself now.'

'And you aswell.' He bid farewell to his nephew as the horse starts to gallop away from the village. He sighs and glances behind him and sees Dodomeki standing on a hill overlooking the village with his arms crossed. He rubs his eyes to make sure it was actually him. There was nothing there, he blames it on his appearance yesterday. It doesn't matter as he shakes his head and begins his work.

Dodomeki started to sprint away from the village across the hills in tandem with the horse to make sure he doesn't get ambushed or anything. Though he wants to get back to Gyuki's position as quick as possible to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid in his absence.

'Aha that's it my lady, whip them up to shape!' Gyuki cheers quietly as he sees Mitsuko training the new recruits once again.

'Huh I rushed here thinking you would run off and do something stupid like reveal yourself. In turns out my fears were unfounded surprisingly.' Dodomeki walks up behind him.

'Hey that's not very nice, if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all.'

'And be silent? I don't think so.' Dodomeki chuckles as he joins Gyuki.

'So how is she doing?' He asks as he crouches down.

'She's doing fine she's just finishing training the new recruits and is ready to do some relaxing. She's working hard that's for sure.' He points at her.

'Hmm, soon she won't have to do such menial tasks...however I can see it being beneficial for her development of how this world works. I wonder how well she truly adjusted to this life?'

'She seems like she's doing fine, she's making friends and everything.'

'I suppose...perhaps it is me being over cautious over her well being.'

'Aww you're worried about her you do care!' Dodomeki punches Gyuki right in the gut, catching Gyuki off guard and onto his knees in agony.

'guahhh.'

'Watch what you say next time before you speak. You'll get that drilled in your head soon enough.'

'That was...entirely uncalled for.' Dodomeki scoffs in response as he watches the fresh recruit enter the castle.

Meanwhile Mitsuko and Zang Ba are sitting at a table out in the open with others next to a building, both of which have a meat bun in their hands. Zang Ba seems to be enjoying himself however Mitsuko looked to the side while tapping her fingers on the table as if she's impatiently waiting for something or someone.

'Don't worry so much Mitsuko just relax and enjoy the delicious taste and aroma that is the meat bun.' Ba suggests as he tries to advertise the meat bun to Mitsuko.

'I'm just thinking he should be back by now is all.'

'True but there is nothing you can do about it so you might as well relax until you have confirmation on one or the other.'

'Yeah I know. Still this waiting isn't exactly my idea of fun is all.' As she says this Zang Ba sees the new recruit walking at a quick pace towards their position.

'Well I don't think you need to wait any longer.' The soldier stops in front of both of them and bow his head.

'My lady my lord, I completed my mission your armour will be forged and be here soon.' He states.

'Great how soon are we talking?' Mitsuko questions as the soldier began to get nervous.

'Erm I...I don't exactly know my lady, all he said was soon but he said he'll send it to the castle once he finished it.'

'Well that's something good work, return to the barrack and join your troop.' Mitsuko ordered.

'Thank you my lady.' He bows respectfully again and makes his way to the barracks. Mitsuko sighs a breath of relief as he walks off.

'See I told you it was all fine.'

'What's all fine?' LingQi asks as she comes up behind Zang Ba without Mitsuko noticing her who is surprised by her appearance.

'Nothing much, Mitsuko was just fretting about the recruit she sent to a nearby blacksmith to forge some armour for her.' Mitsuko shot a rather furious glance at Zang Ba.

'Really? What kind did you ask for?' Mitsuko was surprised to hear that from her.

'Erm well I didn't actually ask for anything specific, anything that protects me will do fine.'

'Quite but you have to make sure its at least of good quality, no good in forging armour if it breaks after one strike you know? So when do you receive it?' LingQi interrogates.

'Not sure apparently it's going to be sent to the castle when its ready...however long that takes.' Mitsuko takes another bite out of her meat bun.

'Ahh it'll be fine. It'll turn up like the young lad did, he didn't die or anything because of you.' Zang Ba laughs as LingQi notices that Mitsuko pauses for a moment before laughing with him.

'I know aha I can't help but be worried sometimes especially since all I'm doing is waiting.' Mitsuko laughs it off but something about her mannerisms this time to LingQi seems ...false but she couldn't place her finger on it.

'Mitsuko...' she whispered to herself with concern as she looks at the fake happiness on her face.

Mitsuko could only keep up the act as she thinks quietly to herself. She's reminded of the time where her troubles escalated from standard everyday troubles to devastating. Seeing her corpse in front of the school entrance surrounded by other students and her own fresh bright red blood. She does her best to shake that image from her mind.

' _Why? Why does my mind think back to that incident!? It should be dead and buried...like her...The moment I become strong enough to forget about that is a moment that cannot come soon enough. Then I'll do my damndest to make sure no one else doesn't have to go through the emotions she must've felt...because of me.'_


	21. Chapter 21

_Mitsuko was walking to her school like normal dressed in her normal school uniform and bagpack. It's been a week since she and Akari had talked to each other, what once were late nights filled with joyous laughs and talks ended up turning into regretful silence. She knew she had to apologise very soon but she didn't know how to convey her feelings into words to express her shame but she knew she had to do it ASAP._

_As she sees the entrance of the school she also notices the rather unusually large crowd hovering in front of the doors. She slowly makes her way towards the crowd and starts to barely hear whispers of concern and fear. She quietly makes her way to the front of the crowd and sees her lying there in a pool of her own blood. She doesn't know how to react or feel she's too shocked to react. Once she realises what was going on everyone around her fades away except for herself and the new corpse. She turns around frantically wondering what was going on. Suddenly she hears a familiar voice overridden with death._

' _Why...' The corpse stood up when Mitsuko wasn't looking. She got horrified and tried to run but find she couldn't move her legs. She was paralysed and could only watch as the corpse of her friend shambled towards her with her face looking down at the floor aswell as her arms not moving from in front of her. Mitsuko's heart raced with fear as she got closer, she thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Moments later she was so close she could feel her deathly breath hit her face. She quickly raises her arms and pins her up against the school door that magically appeared behind her._

' _Why... did you...' She raises her face to meet hers and reveals her bloody skull. Mitsuko turns her head as she got closer to her face._

' _Abandon mee!?' She screams like a siren in her face as Mitsuko screams in fear._

Mitsuko woke up hyperventilating along with her heart still beating rapidly inside her chest. It takes her a few seconds to regain her bearings as she looks around her Spartan room.

'For fucks sake!' she whispers to herself with frustration as she gets up. There's no use in getting any more sleep she knows this. Her breathing after a short while got slower as well as her heart beat. After she calmed herself down she donned her armour and grabs her weapons. She faces the door closed and took one last breath before opening the door feeling that she needs to take a walk. As she opens she's surprised to see LingQi who looked like she was going to do the same thing on her side. On the horizon was the sun starting to rise, the golden light shines behind her making her at the exact angle similar to an angel to some. Mitsuko's heart skips a beat as she saw this rather magnificent sight in front of her. They both quickly regain their composure after being caught.

'Oh hello there.' Mitsuko greeted as she sheepishly looks to the side as LingQi did the same

'Ahh greetings Mitsuko, my apologies I thought I heard something and was going to check...now I see that there was no need for me to do so.'

' _Ahh damnit I actually did scream out loud then and what's worse I must've woken LingQi up! Shit think Mitsuko get out of this situation!'_  She mentally shouts as herself as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

'Oh yeah sorry about that I just realised I...erm...I had to train the new recruits some more. You know what they're like.' Mitsuko jested as LingQi chuckles.

'Quite, though if hate it that bad you don't have to do it if you don't want to.' She responds with some concern escaping with her words.

'Well its not like I really hate it it's just that...it can be a bit exhausting is all.' Mitsuko attempted to salvage the situation.

'Ha ha yes I can see why it would be in all honesty.' The two stood in there in awkward silence for a few seconds before LingQi bows apologetically.

'I should probably get going and prepare for my duties. I'll let you attend to yours.' She states as she starts to walk away. Some part of Mitsuko didn't want to stop talking to her, they didn't really have much of a chance to talk after their initial conversation. A part of her wanted to get to know her better somehow even though she's her temporary supervisor.

'Hey wait!' She calls out to her. LingQi is surprised and stops immediately to turn around. Mitsuko didn't expect to actually call out to her to stop, her mind went blank for a moment. She tries desperately to try and form at least a sentence as she sees LingQi tilts her head slightly in confusion.

' _C'mon Mitsuko you kill people for a living now, why is this so hard?'_

'Erm well...judging from the sun it seems we erm...have a bit of time to spare and I was thinking about going on a stroll and...I was wondering if you...wanted to come along if you had the time.' Mitsuko sheepishly looks away as embarrassment started to overcome her. LingQi looks at her with shock in her face but then quickly changes her expression to a genuine smile.

'Yes I think I would like that very much.' The sight of that made Mitsuko's heart skip a couple of beats as she mentally jumps for joy. Moments later she found herself having a stroll with her on the castle walls where occasionally they would see a soldier on patrol who bows respectfully as they saw them. Though the stroll along the walls was nice there was silence between the two of them as neither of them could bring about a small topic of conversation.

'So I just received news from my father, they won their battle and will come home within the week.' LingQi announced out of the blue.

'Oh that's good news. You must be a bit sad though not being in charge anymore.' Mitsuko responded.

'Actually the day they arrive cannot really come soon enough.' LingQi admits which surprises Mitsuko.

'Really? I would've thought you enjoyed your time being in charge. Being able to tell everyone what to do and all that.'

'I can see why some people would like to be in a position of power and I don't really hate the position itself. However I don't think its for me, I mean I trained to be a warrior not a caretaker.'

'Yeah I can understand that, It can be nerve wracking being thrust into a position you're not familiar with. Oh and thanks for doing that to me with the recruits.' Mitsuko joked.

'Well I thought to myself it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one to experience that feeling.' LingQi jested as Mitsuko laughed.

'Fair enough, fair enough.'

'You seem to handle your position quite well though.'

'Really? Thanks I must admit at first I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but now I think you got the hang of it you know? Also if it makes you feel better I think you're doing a good job yourself.' She complimented as she locks her hands at the back of her head. LingQi shakes her head.

'I think many people would've done a better job than me but thank you for your kind words.' She smiled as they continue to stroll along the wall.

'Still though, I wish we were on the frontlines it can get kind of boring here.' Mitsuko stated out loud when she didn't mean to.

'Ha ha I know what you mean. I may do whatever is necessary to help achieve my father's dream, however that doesn't mean I don't have my own occasional desires.' She stopped and leaned on the wall looking out at the sunrise, Mitsuko joined in next to her.

'So what's your dream then? What do you want?' Mitsuko asked as she turns her head towards her. LingQi frowns as she looks towards the horizon.

'I-I don't really know to be honest. I haven't really thought about it. I guess to support my father anyway I can.' Mitsuko understood all too well about not having any dreams.

'Yeah I get that. Just going through the motions at the moment not really looking towards the future. Everyday is the same old thing leading a monotonous life so you do the only thing you know how to do. Do the same thing you've always done.' Mitsuko frowns the same way as LingQi looks at her. She never saw her have sadness in her eyes and voice, she was usually more cheerful. Mitsuko shakes her head in frustration after realising what she just said to her.

'Ahh sorry just ignore my ramblings I'm all over the place today. First by waking you up and now I'm just spouting nonsense.'

'Erm...you didn't really wake me up, I was training and was going to rest for a while until the time has come to attend to my duties. l just heard something coming from your room as I walked past it.' LingQi responded.

'Wait training? That early? Damn you really need to relax sometime you know.'

'If that's the case then you really need some discipline instead of sleeping in.' LingQi chuckles.

'Oh that's not fair it's not my fault the damn sun comes up early.' Mitsuko jested. As silence between to form between the two of them again LingQi inquires Mitsuko on something.

'Mind if I ask you something Mitsuko?'

'Sure.'

'What do you fight for?'

'I...' Mitsuko hesitated to answer because she didn't know what she fought for still. She knows she enjoys the fighting a lot but that's about isn't at the time a goal for her to do so. Though lately there's something slowly brewing up inside her that she felt but couldn't explain. Like a spark of some kind growing ever so slightly to become a small flame that will eventually become unstoppable. But she didn't understand why this was, why was something there and more importantly what is she supposed to do with it?

'Well I-'

'My lady!' A soldier in a hurry interrupted the two ladies as he went on one knee.

'What is it?' LingQi asks.

'Someone has arrived for you. A mysterious stranger has called upon the lord of the castle, he says its urgent.' LingQi and Mitsuko looks at each with confusion before turning back to the soldier,

'Understood we'll meet him immediately tell him to wait a few minutes.'

'Yes my lady!' The soldier replied as he made his back to the mysterious stranger as LingQi sighs.

'Looks like we have something to attend to.'

'Yeah...still it sounds important I wonder what he wants.'

'Probably to just waste our time or want to rob us.'

'Well if that's the case you could always present his head to your father maybe he might reward you with your own castle or something.'

'haha maybe, well nevertheless I should at least hear what he wants. Shall we go then?' LingQi asks Mitsuko who nods.

'Sure who knows it could be fun.' The two ladies concluded their conversation and head towards the East gate. Where they are met with a rather unusual man with a couple of Lu Bu's soldiers aswell as Zang Ba guarding him to make sure he didn't try anything funny. He was rather short and wore a black cloth over half of his face with only his eyes showing. He dressed in quite luxurious Viridian robes with the back of it having the art of a phoenix drawn on to expert quality with black ink. He also carried a large war fan of some kind and kept his head covered with a rather extravagant large hat that curled upwards in 4 directions equally split apart from each other.

'Aha good morning to you my ladies. Looks like it's going to be a fine day today isn't it?' He stated very casually.

'I am Lu LingQi daughter of Lu Bu who are you?' LingQi questioned getting right down to business.

'Wow daughter of the greatest warrior in the land huh? That's quite a name to live up to though judging from your appearance you already live up to it. Sorry, allow me to start again. I am Pang Tong just a wandering hermit no one of any real significance.' He casusally retorts as he bows respectfully. However Mitsuko knew full well who he was known as.

'Wait you're the fledgeling phoenix aren't you?' She asks as Pang Tong chuckles to himself.

'Ahh it seems my reputation precedes me. Might I know your name my lady?'

'Sorry I don't really have any grand title like anyone else so you can just call me Mitsuko.' She embarrassedly responds as she rubs the back of her head.

'Mitsuko eh? Hmm interesting.' Pang Tong walks closer to Mitsuko and examines her which makes her feel uncomfortable as it shows on her face.

'Hmm there's peculiar about you...not in a bad way but in an interesting way. There's a special...aura about you know what I mean?' He turns to LingQi who doesn't look amused by his actions.

'Could you please state your business or you'll have to leave, by force if necessary.

'Oh my apologies I tend to ramble quite a bit every now and again you could say its one of my flaws.' He laughs.

'Two days I managed to find something quite peculiar, a small yellow turban camp.I couldn't do much so I thought I would alert yourselves about it, however I saw a village not too far away from where they camped. I have a feeling they will attack by nightfall. I helped give the villagers some traps for them but I fear it may not be enough given that these are just ordinary people not warriors so I come asking for reinforcements for their sake.' Pang Tong explains.

'How large was this bandit camp?' LingQi asks.

'Hmm not large, pretty big for a bandit but nothing a squad of standard soldiers can't handle along with my traps.'

'Right then, can you lead us to the village in need of aid?'

'Oh most certainly my lady.' He respectfully bows.

'Ok Zang Ba you're in charge while I'm gone.' Zang Ba nodded with confusion present in his face but accepted the responsibility. LingQi then turns towards Mitsuko.

'Mitsuko you're with me lets go.' She orders as she starts to walk to the stables. It took Mitsuko a second to realise what was going on.

'Wait what? We're going on our own? Why?' She inquired as Pang Tong laughs casually.

'She must be suspicious about my information and doesn't want to waste her soldier's time considering the people are getting used to your lords rule, its either that or she's just bored. Well either way it seems she trusts in you and your abilities and so shall I.' Pang Tong explains as he grasps hold of his war fan and starts to follow her. Mitsuko stood there for a moment and processed what just happened.

' _Does she really trust me that much?'_

'Hey are you coming my lady?' Pang Tong calls out which snaps Mitsuko back into reality.

'Ahh yes of course wait up!' Mitsuko shouts as she sprints to his location. Overlooking everything Dodomeki and Gyuki started to wonder about the fledgeling phoenix's appearance.

'Is he supposed to be here Dodomeki?' Gyuki asks.

'No, I believe he's supposed to still be at XiangYang...I sense mystic involvement.' Dodomeki growls as he's getting infuriated at the mystics constant interruptions of Mitsuko's development.

'Hmm well in that case is he on their side or hers?'

'I honestly don't know...damnit I knew I should've done a more thorough job of scouting.' Dodomeki curses as he remembers a couple of weeks back when he heard a small noise.

'So what do we do? Eliminate him or?'

'No...not yet at least. Not until we have enough information to justify it since he already made contact with her. For all we know he knows nothing and this is a coincidence but I don't think so. Lets scout out the village ahead of them so we can verify it's not an ambush, if it is we'll eliminate every single one and have his head.' Dodomeki promises as he starts to sprint to the village with Gyuki closely following him.


	22. Chapter 22

 

That night two people overlook a small village. One wearing a teal tunic and pants armed with a spear with a teal cloth around the part where the wood and the blade are tied together with a rope. The other wearing a yellow tunic and pants armed with a sword while wearing a bronze helmet with a yellow bandana around it.

'So this is the village you talked about?' The yellow turban inquired. The mystic nods.

'Yep that very one, look at it so helpless, so unaware of what's going to happen.' The mystic smirks.

'And you're sure this special treasure of yours is here?'

'Without a doubt.'

'Why would something like that be just in a normal village like this though?'

'Well you wouldn't normally look in an average village like that would you?' The mystic responds.

'Tch well in any case you better keep your part of the bargain none of us actually like doing this you know.' The yellow turban commander states.

'You have no other choice but to do this to stay alive and want to retreat to a place far from the corrupt Han's reach, yes I get it. As if I didn't hear you the first five hundred times. As I've stated before once we get the item I'll personally lead you to your new home.'

'All right then that's good enough for me. I'm not sure why you want this thing but we'll get it for ya.' The yellow turban commander smirks as he looks behind him to his band of former yellow turban soldiers that has been following him since their defeat at the hands of the Han.

'Alright boys lets ransack this village, this can be the last time before we can be led to the land of peace we have dreamt of and finally escape the Han's tyranny!' he shouts. The band of yellow turban bandits cheered in response as they made their way down the hill and charge towards the unsuspecting village. The young looking mystic smirks as he watches them do his bidding.

' _Ha knaive humans, they make a good fodder force should I encounter any resistance. I don't know why that demon decided to forge that armour now but I was glad to stumble upon him when I did. Once I take that armour I can lure the demons out on my terms and eliminate them and their so called glorious leader without any interference.'_ The thought of being generously rewarded along with the glory of claiming Mitsuko's head overcame him as he followed the band of bandits he employed.

They approached a field of crops next to the village itself, something about it didn't seem quite right to the mystic though he pushed the thoughts off to the side. As they charged through the fields the first line just fell over, they didn't think much of it as they leapt over them. The mystic just thought these humans were just clumsy. Though all of a sudden a few more fell over. He started to become more suspicious as the previous humans are not getting up.

'Argh it's a trap they have spikes everywhere!' A soldier yells as he sees the bodies impaled by small wooden spikes imbedded in the fields with a thin piece of rope shrouded in darkness with two wooden stakes pinned to keep them in place. The majority of the bandits were impaled at the throat or chest area, a few unfortunately didn't receive quite a quick death as they were still squirming, blood seeping from their wounds, they tried to get up unfortunately they were stepped on by the others before they knew what was going on.

'They laid traps on the fields, get on the pathways!' the yellow turban commander ordered. The bandits did as they were instructed to, surely they couldn't lay any traps on the pathways...right? The remainder yellow turban bandits ran to the sides of the fields on the pathways and resumed their march. Shortly after however, the ground gives way leading to several bandits falling into a large pit. The mystic and the bandit commander were in shock of what just happened.

'How!? How can they know we were coming!?' The yellow turban shouts while the mystic thinks to himself.

' _Hmm they shouldn't have been able to recognise this little ambush I made sure I covered my tracks, even so they shouldn't have been able to get an ambush ready like this since I've only recruited these humans a couple of days ago and I was sure they were too busy overlooking their precious, disgusting excuse of a leader.'_ The yellow turban commander walked up to him and grabbed him by his collars.

'You didn't tell us this place was riddled with traps!' He yells in his face. The mystic pushes him away with his strength and shouts back in response.

'I didn't know ok! Don't blame me for your mens incompetence you should've been more careful.'

'Go to hell!' The two stared into each other's eyes, each pair full of anger at the situation they're in. The bandits in the meantime made their way off the pathways and back into the field but tread lightly. Two of them in the front were impaled by blades. The left punctured by a crescent blade through his chest, the other one stabbed through the stomach by two blades shaped like a glaives. They fell backwards as the two commanders heard their short lived screams. As they fell backwards LingQi and Mitsuko stood up replacing them, Mitsuko planting her scythe into the ground as LingQi used her double bladed glaives into a cross weapon and wielded it with one hand between her fingers.

'Well you've got to give it to him, he knows how to lay a good ambush.' Mitsuko states.

'Perhaps though at the same time if he was that great he shouldn't have needed us no?' LingQi questions.

'Ahh c'mon he only like a day and limited free resources, besides weren't you complaining about not fighting on the frontlines.' LingQi giggles slightly at this.

'Perhaps but if I recall correctly you were louder with your complaints than I ever were.' Mitsuko turns away in embarrassment.

'Th-that's not true at all.'

'Hey stop ignoring us! We'll get this damn treasure and go to the promised land, everyone attack!' The yellow turban commander orders as the rest of the bandits charged towards the ladies. The commander turned around to see his mystic acquaintance disappeared without a trace. This infuriated him deeply. He should've held his ground like the rest of them...he'd have to find this treasure first and then he'd use it confirm their passage to the promised land since he's only a man after all.

The bandits lunge in their direction as the two ladies prepared for battle. Most garnered their interests in LingQi due to her being closer. She moved and strikes with discipline and Grace, easily dispatching her enemies, Mitsuko every now and again could not help but turn her attention towards her. She sweeps one of the few bandits left on her end.,She raises her scythe and attempts to strike him though her attack is blocked by the commander who pushes her back.

'Now you face me!' He yells as he goes for another strike at her, she blocks it with the polearm and looks into his eyes full of determination. As Mitsuko was pre-occupied the mystic found higher ground quite a ways away from the action. He drops his spear and equips his bow and arrow. He pulls the arrow from the bow and aims towards Mitsuko trying to get a clear shot as the bandit commander keeps her busy. Satisfied with the angle he has he smirks and lets go.

' _Fairwell...Orochi.'_  The arrow zooms towards her at a very high velocity. The mystic waits for the moment of satisfaction as the arrow pierces her body. As the arrow got closer as it zooms towards Mitsuko's left side. She kicks the commander away and unsheathes her concealed blade with the snake markings on it and splits the arrow into two. The two halves land on the sides of her, Mitsuko eyes changed to her reptilian ones and stare at the mystic in his eyes. He could only stare in the eyes...those eyes pierced his soul. It shakes him down to his very core, she follows up with a sadistic smirks at him as she licks her top lick before stepping back, dodging the commanders overhead attack.

' _Impossible how did...how did she do that!? ...I need to pull back, rethink everything this isn't over demon.'_ He thought to himself as he starts to take a few steps back before hearing a giant thud behind him. The moonlight that was shining on him was engulfed in a large shadow. He was paralysed by the fear that consumed him. The shadow did not move nor did the mystic...until he quickly dropped his bow and rolls out of the way, under the legs of an enormous creature dodging an incoming heavy strike.

Gyuki turns around and growls with hatred. His eyes staring into his soul much like Mitsuko as he raises his heavy stone club high and smashes it into the ground at the mystic who dodges to the right side of it. Gyuki lifts the club and strikes again where the mystic is at again. He rolls forward dodging the strike again however now he is close enough to strike his leg. As he finishes his roll he uses his body weight forward to put as much power in his thrust as much as possible. To his surprise Gyuki raises his leg quickly and stomps down on the spear as he does a vertical swipe making him drop the spear in a blind panic and barely dodges backwards. The mystic looks at Gyuki's face with disgust and anger.

'I'll get rid of you soon, pig!' The mystic starts to run away.

'Hey I'm not a pig!' He slams the club on the ground creating a huge short gust of wind that was powerful enough to lift his feet of the ground as he retreats making him crash into the ground. He struggles to get up as Gyuki makes his way towards him. As he stands up he gets picked up by his left leg and gets lifted up to see Gyuki's face.

'You've been a bad person trying to harm my lady. You need to be punished.' Gyuki states as he slams the mystic to the ground a couple of times face first like a doll. The mystic gained a broken nose aswell as severe whiplash, after two or three times Gyuki held him in his gigantic hand and smiled delightfully as he squeezed tightly causing him drastic pain as he screams in agony. His ribs punctures his lungs and a couple of other internal organs making him cough blood violently before he stops, crushing a few more bones in the process.

Gyuki drops his club and uses his free hand to grab him by his right foot and raises him high over his head. The mystic screams as he gets dropped as Gyuki opens his mouth wide, catching his torso. He closes it to make sure he doesn't escape but doesn't chomp straight away. Instead he lets the mystic attempt to squirm his way out as his slimy tongue caresses its new food. His screams were muffled and his arms and legs were flailing wildly. During his flailing the mystic pokes one of Gyuki's eyes which irritated him and quickly chomped down. His limbs dangle lifelessly and his screams finally silenced. He gobbles roughly half of the body greedily until he hears chuckling behind him. He turns around to see the fledgling phoenix Pang Tong.

'So that's where he was, I figured I needed to keep a closer eye on him but I see that's no longer necessary.' Gyuki didn't know what to do as he quickly swallows the torso in his mouth and throws the legs away. He ran up to him and roars.

'Now that you have seen me human I must devour you!' He limbers towards him like a huge monster however Pang Tong seems to still keep his cool.

'Now now, if you do that wouldn't Mitsuko wonder where I was?' He questions which makes Gyuki pauses for a moment which makes him smirk underneath his mask.

'So you know Mitsuko then eh?' Gyuki seems stunned.

'How did you know!?'

'You two are not as stealthy as you think you are.' Gyuki rushes straight towards his face.

'You haven't told her yet? Have you?' He inquires clearly worried.

'No I haven't don't worry.' Gyuki sighs a breath of relief in response.

'Oh thank goodness...please don't tell her, she's not supposed to know about me yet.' He begs of him like a child. Pang Tong puts his hand on his chin mimicking contemplation before laughing.

'Don't worry I'm sure you have your reasons, after all if you two wanted to kill her you would've done so already. Not like that one.' He states referring to the mystic.

'Did you know who he is?'

'No but he seemed to have malicious intent, especially in the way he asked me where Mitsuko was but when I said I didn't have a clue who he was on about he quickly changed the question to where Puyang was.' Pang Tong walks to the edge of the high ground with Gyuki following him.

'He asked me as I was travelling where he was but something was quite...off about him. I gave him the directions but I figured I wanted to keep an eye on him, do my good deed for the land just in case he was causing chaos and all that. That's how I come across his little bandit raid.'

'So that's why you went to the castle then.' Gyuki answers as if he had a eureka moment, Pang Tong chuckles at him.

'Yep, that's when I met Mitsuko who you seem to know. Now its none of my business what business you have with her but it doesn't seem to be malicious so that's good enough for me...for now at least. But she is an interesting one though.' He and Gyuki watches Mitsuko's prowess in battle as Gyuki plops down next to him.

'There is a certain...aura about her, its subtle but it's there. What could it be though...strength? Power? Brilliance perhaps...i would ask you but I don't think you're allowed to tell me right?' He inquires as Gyuki waves his hands in front of his face.

'I-its nothing personal honest, we've just been following orders is all.' Gyuki responded trying to make sure his feelings weren't hurt.

'Ha ha then in that case you have nothing to fear. It's good that you're being loyal I can't fault you for that.' Gyuki looks at him with a perplexed look as Mitsuko finally lands a blow on her opponent.

'Well that looks like it's my cue to get down there. They'll probably be wondering where I am. Don't worry I'll keep you and your partner a secret for now. Least I can do after you took care of that one for me. Well cya.' He walks off while waving behind him. Gyuki stands up immediately.

'Wait...so what are you actually going to do now?' Pang Tong stops and scratches his head, he turns around with his eyes happily closed.

'Who really knows?' He laughs.

'Ghurk!' the bandit commander quickly grasps his fresh wound on his chest before staggering backwards.

'Ridiculous to be killed by...a woman like you.' He drops to the ground on his back as Mitsuko chuckles to herself as she hovers over him.

'C'mon now you shouldn't feel too bad about your death, at least you didn't die in a second like your men.' She laughs as she removes herself from the bandit commander as her eyes return to normal. She saw the very few bandit survivors retreating for their lives and sees LingQi finishing the last one before turning towards her.

'Well that was fun don't you think?' Mitsuko places the scythe's polearm over her shoulder and sheaths her shoulder.

'Yes I must admit this was...enjoyable.' She admitted as she sees Mitsuko chuckle to herself and smiles alongside her. However almost immediately the yellow turban bandit manages to stand up and run at her for one last strike.

'Look out!' she shouts as she throws one of her double bladed glaives. It zooms past Mitsuko's head who didn't know what was going on. It didn't touch Mitsuko as she stops in confusion and hits the commander in the chest as it sends him flying. As the last bit of the weapon passes her face she turns around to see the commander flying. She grasped her scythe tightly as she became to be infuriated more with herself than the commander for being sloppy. She walks to the corpse and strikes the crescent blade of the scythe in between the eyes penetrating his skull with anger. It takes her longer to remove it due to how deep its dug in though she manages to pull out her blood stained blade. She sighs and looks back at her.

'Sorry just had to be sure you know.' She responded as she removes one of LingQi's glaives and walks over to hand it over to her. Their fingers scrape one another as the exchange took place with them making eye contact with each other making both of them silent until a jolly voice filled the void along with horse hooves.

'Well well, looks like you managed to clean up the rabble that could've caused serious concerns. Excellent work. You two work together quite well. ' Pang Tong praised them. They turned around to see him arrive on horseback slowly with him lying on his back lazily. He sits up as he closes the distance between them.

'We should be the ones thanking you, if it wasn't for your awareness and your traps I do not think the village or its inhabitants could've survived. I apologise for doubting you.' LingQi respectfully bowed followed by Mitsuko.

'Ha ha no need to for any of that now, I'm just doing my good deeds I hope to cash in one day.' He dismounts his horse as he laughs but stops suddenly.

'However, the chaos of the land doesn't seem like it's going to end soon does it? But how can we achieve the peace we so desire though is the question.' Pang Tong states as he walks to the ladies and stands in front of Mitsuko who was confused by his actions.

'Something about you and the way you fight interests me greatly and I see something in you...a spark of some kind...something that compels me to believe you'll be instrumental for the future of the land. Allow me to help serve you...my lady.' He took a knee and this took both Mitsuko and LingQi offguard. Mitsuko didn't think this was going to happen to her...should she really accept? How much will change if she says yes...why does he feel this way though? Sure she's a little...unusual for this era she hasn't exactly done many grand feats unlike the famous generals she knows of the games she played.

'Hmm I don't think our strategist is the type to share.' LingQi states as Pang Tong shakes his head.

'Do not worry I won't compete to be your army's strategist, I'll be silent and stealthy you won't even notice I was there or anyone important.' Pang tong laughs at himself. LingQi glances at Mitsuko who was still visibly shocked by Pang Tong's request and smirks to herself.

'Well I believe Mitsuko has the final say to that request.'

'Wait what?' Mitsuko looks at her with confusion as she LingQi smiles.

'He seems to be requesting to join your unit, you're the one in charge of it so naturally you should be the one to accept or reject him seeing as there's no one else around.' Mitsuko looks at Pang Tong before closing her eyes and crossing her arms in deep thought. Ten seconds has passed before she started to smirk.

'All right then, I accept your proposal I'm glad to have someone like you along with me.' She extends her hand out and Pang Tong shakes it while closing his eyes happily.

'Ha ha indeed I do think this will be the beginning of something spectacular.' They stop shaking their hands as Pang Tong start to walk towards the village.

'Well now that that's settled we should rest here for the night. I believe they would be charitable considering we saved them from impending doom.' Pang Tong laughs as the two ladies follow him.


	23. Chapter 23

After the fighting between Mitsuko and LingQi versus the bandits Dodomeki stealthily makes his way into the village and attempts to infiltrate the blacksmiths workshop. After quickly scouting around and being unable to see any bystanders he enters through the front door. As he enters however a sword clumsily strikes down from above making it very easy to step back from the strike. Dodomeki quickly enters and strangles the attacker who is the blacksmith he tasked to craft Mitsuko's new armour. He drops the sword and him and shuts the door quickly and hovers over him as he begs for forgiveness.

'You have a lot of nerve trying to strike me.' Dodomeki spits with venom as the blacksmith went on his knees and places his hands on the floor in a praying position.

'Please forgive me my lord I thought you were a mere bandit.'

'If you try anything like that your life will be forfeit aswell as your family understood?' he questions the blacksmith grits his teeth as he hears his family's life threatened by this demonic abomination or whatever the hell he was.

'Yes of course my lord.' He bows his head as Dodomeki scoffs and looks around.

'So have you completed your task then?' He inquires as the blacksmith stands up and dusts off his pants before responding.

'Yes I completed it a while ago it is stored in the chest.' He points out the chest in the corner. Dodomeki opens the chest pulls out a rather magnificent set of armour coloured in black. He examines it closely to make sure there weren't any mistakes made in the craftsmanship. The blacksmiths heart rate starts to race in fear of making even a small mistake such cost him his life. He begins to sweat as he examines one particular area that he checked before. Dodomeki checks the torso first and then the legs which were separate entities. After finishing his examination he finds the last part of the attire the helmet with a peculiar shape that Dodomeki examines even more closely. He turns the helmet as the blacksmith wipes the sweat from his brow before it is soon replaced by even more. Dodomeki puts the helmet back in the chest seemingly satisfied and closes it.

'Not bad not bad at all for a human.' Dodomeki responds as he packs the armour back in the chest.

'So have we earned our lives then my lord?' The blacksmith questions though he immediately regrets it as Dodomeki pierces his soul with his large eye staring into his before turning back towards the chest.

'I suppose so. Just stay out of my way and the one I serve and you will not be harmed by us.' He closes the chest as the blacksmith bows respectfully though he did it out of fear.

'O-of course my lord whatever you wish.' Dodomeki picks up the chest and lays it on his shoulder keeping it steady with one arm. The blacksmith was in awe of Dodomeki's immense strength as it seems he doesn't slow down or struggle with the weight of it at all even with one arm.

'Wait are you sure you don't require me to deliver it to the city like you requested.' Dodomeki scoffs at the blacksmith.

'I thought you'd be grateful. But no I'll deliver this personally to ensure its success. You're part is over make sure our paths do not cross again on opposite sides.' He warns as he peers out the door to make sure no one is around. The coast was clear and Dodomeki stealthily escapes the village as he closes the door. To him the chest was barely worth mentioning as he could sprint near enough the same velocity without it. He makes his way towards Gyuki's position in a short amount of time. Gyuki in the meantime was chewing on one of the mystics legs as if it was a chew toy. He sees Dodomeki's hand planted on the edge and pulls himself up with great strength.

'Hey so he got it done after all?' He inquires as he points towards the chest.

'Yeah I was quite surprised myself but thankfully he held up his end of the bargain. Anyway how was everything out here?'

'It was fine Mitsuko and her ally ended the raid with ease as we thought.'

'Ahh excellent what about the Fledgling phoenix himself I'm going to assume he returned to the south to the lands of Wu right or that you eliminated him right?' Gyuki hesitated to answer him as he fidgets and twiddles his fingers.

'Yeah...about that...' Dodomeki stares at him.

'He is gone...right?' Dodomeki's tone was lower as he notices Gyuki's hesitation and nervous tone.

'Yeah he's gone...with Mitsuko...'

'What!? You didn't try to stop him?'

'He said that Mitsuko would wonder where he was and I didn't want to inconvenience her.' He protested.

'Wait so you talked with him!?' Gyuki starts to cower as Dodomeki raises his voice.

'He said he knew about us before but he doesn't seem to be allying with the mystics though...he said he followed him to make sure he wouldn't do anything bad that's how he knew about the raid.' Dodomeki sighs as he shakes his head.

'Well I suppose someone of his intellect to help our lady is better than him being our enemy, still we don't know if he's telling the truth you're taking a risk here letting him go.' Gyuki nods in understanding.

'Yeah I know...but I trust him he seemed to have good intentions and he can be a powerful ally to her.'

'Well it looks like I can't do anything about it anyway. No matter let's see how this plays out then I suppose.'

As soon as the sun touches the peak of the horizon Mitsuko, LingQi and Pang Tong woke up and hastily made their way to the city on horseback. Though since there were only two Mitsuko rides with LingQi clinging onto her. As a result she found herself getting a few extra winks of sleep thinking no one might notice.

'Does our lady have trouble with the mornings?' Pang tong yells over the horses gallops as LingQi looks behind her and laughs slightly to herself.

'Yeah pretty much unfortunately.' Pang Tong laughs at this.

'Well in that case I better follow her example it'll be a while before we arrive there anyway.' He responded as he lays down on his back keeping his full body on the horse with his head resting on its head. He pulls his hat down so the sun doesn't get into his eyes. LingQi shakes her head and smirks to herself as those two may have more in common that she initially thought. They both wake up form their nap when they reach the gate. LingQi hailing to the guardsman saw to that. The gates opened and they entered the castle. They dismounted the horses which were escorted by a couple of guardsman to the stables with the rest of the warhorses. The three were approached by Zang Ba and two guardsmen who accompanied him whom they all bowed in respect to LingQi.

'My lady I'm glad to see you return unharmed. Oh and you as well.' He refers to Mitsuko jestingly as he gives her a quick nod which earned him a quick glare.

'Oh gee thanks.' She replies sarcastically.

'What's the situation?' LingQi questions bluntly preferring to get down to business as soon as possible.

'No problems have arisen in your absence, though we received word that the main forces will arrive at roughly noon tomorrow.'

'That's great news I will go back to my duties and await for his arrival the rest of you are dismissed.' She bows respectfully towards everyone who reciprocated and walks away accompanied by the guardsmen.

'She really should learn to relax more.' Ba states out loud.

'C'mon leave her alone it can't be easy for her.' Mitsuko responds also out loud though she didn't mean for it to come out. At least not that bluntly.

'She is right, being the daughter of the greatest warrior in the land must have a toll on her that we can't see. Nevertheless we should let her be for now she seems to be handling herself ok.' Pang Tong pipes up.

'I didn't mean it like that, I just mean it would do her some good to relax a bit is all. Anyway why are you here anyway? I didn't think you'd show up again after informing us about the bandits.' He asked Pang Tong who just chuckles to himself.

'Well at first that was the plan but then I thought there is no harm in joining and it's not like I have anything better to do.'

'Great so you're going to be our strategist or something?'

'No.' Mitsuko interjected.

'I'm just a mere assistant to Mitsuko no one special and it'd probably be best to keep it that way.' He tips his hat towards Zang Ba who took a minute or two to comprehend the situation.

'Oh right! Ok well you don't need to worry about that a lot of the soldiers think you're just a scholar.'

'I'm not sure whether I should be grateful or offended...what do you think my lady?'

'Grateful, definitely grateful.' Mitsuko responded not wasting a beat.

'That's some confidence for someone essentially exposing me in front of everyone.'

'I didn't know you were going to join up did I!?' She protested.

'Say...do you know how to play Go? Mitsuko's been dodging my requests because she's scared.' Zang ba interrupts the two. Pang Tong strokes his chin over his mask.

'Hmm I may have dabbled in the odd game or two but I don't consider myself an expert by any means.'

'How about trying your hand against me if you've got the guts that is.' Zang Ba taunts him though Pang Tong doesn't seemed phased in the slightest.

'Hmm I suppose one game wouldn't hurt though again I'm nowhere near an expert level do try and go easy on me if you don't mind.'

'Haha I make no promises. Come the barracks should have a board and a place to sit.' Zang Ba laughs heartily as he makes his way to the barracks followed closely by Mitsuko and Pang Tong who seems to be very relaxed. Mitsuko didn't know how to play Go so she didn't bother to accept Zang Ba's invitation. To her she didn't want to embarrass herself especially at something she thought everyone knew how to do so she always avoided it. Maybe with this game between him and Pang Tong can she kind of learn the basic rules, that is if she was lucky.

They reached the barracks and found it was surprisingly empty. Various bunk beds were here along with various standard weapons like swords, shields and bows. In one of the smaller rooms there was a small table with 4 chairs surrounding it. It seemed to be an officer's room large enough for four people to have dinner. Zang Ba looks around various piles of miscellaneous garbage to Mitsuko before finding a board.

'Ha ha here we are.' He plants it on the table with a loud thud. He opens it up and all the pieces fall out which almost littered a good fraction of the table for both colours. The pieces themselves were circular dot pieces and the board was a large one itself having a 19x19 square grid. Pang Tong takes a seat along with Mitsuko who sat at one of the sides. Zang Ba rubs his hands together excitedly.

'So you're ready to get stomped on?'

'You have a lot of confidence, that's nice its always good to have some basic confidence in your abilities...though that can be your downfall. Why don't we have a little wager?' Pang Tong responds as he was given the colour to go first.

'What kind of wager?'

'Well its just that me and Mitsuko never really had anything to eat yet and Go can work up an appetite. If you lose you buy us both breakfast and round of wine for tonight. If I lose Mitsuko and I will buy you one helping each.' He suggests though Mitsuko looks at him with shock. Though his calm expression tells her not to worry though she can't help but feel a little nervous.

'Ha two helpings of breakfast and wine for free? All right you're on.' Ba decided.

'Well in that case lets begin.' Pang Tong declared as he placed his first counter in the centre. Zang Ba responds however as soon as he puts down his piece Pang Tong puts down his almost immediately which threw Zang Ba off quite a bit. He didn't expect that fast of a reaction play. He puts down another piece and again Pang Tong responds immediately. He looks up to see that his face looks so relaxed it was pretty impressive. He slowly realised what he gotten himself in for. As soon as Pang tong captures one of his pieces the panic starts inside Zang Ba's mind although he tries his best to hide it to no avail. Mitsuko never saw him get this flustered before. To Mitsuko they were just moving pieces on the board though she knows there's deep strategy going on...mostly from Pang Tong who seemed to anticipate where Ba would place his pieces and counter appropriately to capture more territory for his forces which is the goal of the game.

Unbeknownst to Mitsuko or anyone else her left eye turned bright silver as she examined the board and each of the plays. She starts to slightly understand more what's going on, not enough to make her an expert player by any means though she's slowly getting a better understanding of the game...a small understanding but it was still more than she understood before. Pang Tong hands moves quick almost too quick for the naked eye immediately with every piece that Zang Ba puts down. Sweat begins to form on his forehead and the panic starts to set in. The Fledgling Phoenix smirks under his mask and closes his eyes innocently as he notices this. Zang Ba hoped to catch him out by making quick plays of his own just as he was hoping for.

He was so focused on the centre pieces and gaining territory there little did he know that there was Pang Tong's pieces on the edge of the board slowly but surely. Pang Tong didn't skip a beat as he began to put centre pieces down as sacrifices to bait him. He succeeds as he began to gain more confident in his abilities again almost to the point of arrogance. Pang Tong didn't skip a beat consistently as he places his sacrificial pieces in the centre with the occasion one to the on the edge to continue to bait him. As Zang Ba places his final piece to capture a large amount of territory he laughs heartily as if he's won...though reality set in as he set his eyes at Pang Tong who began to chuckle innocently. His face was filled with confusion until he looks down at the board, his face transformed from confusion to horror. It was his turn and there was only one piece left to fill to complete the square to the entire board.

He places the final piece and looks at Ba with closed eyes looking as innocent as possible.

'Well it seems to be your turn my friend...wait hang on hmm that looks like a victory for me since I captured the whole board. Well look at that beginner's luck coming through for me.' He laughs heartily as Zang Ba places his head in his hands in defeat.

'How...how did I lose this badly?' He asked himself as Mitsuko was stunned to see Zang Ba lose so convincingly. She didn't think Ba was a genius by any means but that was a thrashing if she ever saw one. This made her realise just how intelligent the Fledgling Phoenix actually is. Her eye returns to its usual colour.

'I told you overconfidence can lead to your downfall my friend. It was a good game though you did try your best though.' He stands up and pats him on the shoulder before turning to Mitsuko and stretching his arms over his head.

'Well that game helped me work up an appetite lets go get something to eat huh? Especially since we're being treated.' Mitsuko smirks.

'Yeah I agree it seems only fair after all.' Zang Ba slams his fist on the table which frightened Mitsuko for a second.

'I'll defeat you! I swear it I will beat you at your own game!' He shakes his fist at him as he starts to shed tears. Pang Tong chuckles at this.

'Yes I have no doubt you will but for now you must pay the penalty for losing.'

'He's right you did agree to the terms.' Mitsuko agreed as Ba sighed in defeat as he led the way out of the barracks.


	24. Chapter 24

' _Mitsuko...hey Mitsuko wakey wakey.' Mitsuko opens her eyes groggily to find a beaming Akari in front of her. She looks around more and sees several chairs and desks with a teacher's desk and a blackboard. She sees that she was sleeping at her desk._

' _Oh...hey.' Mitusko responded clearly still sleepy._

' _Did I disturb you my sleeping beauty?' Akari giggles as Mitsuko rolls her eyes._

' _Actually no I was about to get up.'_

' _I'm surprised that you didn't run off as soon as the teacher left.'_

' _If I did he'd only track me down and call him back...it doesn't help that he's the first one I have tomorrow.'_

' _You should've thought about that before you dozed off in class then.' Akari giggles as Mitsuko sighs again._

' _Well its not like History is an important subject or anything there was no need for him to keep me after school for it.' Akari giggles again as Mitsuko stands up and puts her bagpack on the desk and began to pack her school supplies._

' _Maybe you should sleep earlier?' She sarcastically suggests as Mitsuko shoots her a death glare._

' _Maybe you should actually let me instead of calling me when its 10 o'clock at night.' Mitsuko finishes putting her school supplies in her bag and looks up at Akari who seems to be closer than she thought. It made her heart skip a beat._

' _Ahem personal space?' Mitsuko exclaims as she sees a mischievous smirk forming on her lips._

' _What about it?'_

' _I'd like you to respect mine.'_

' _What if I don't...what if I move in just a little closer?' She playfully teases her as she leans over the table getting a closer to Mitsuko who leans back in surprise with her face started to become flushed._

' _I will...erm...I...' Mitsuko stammered her words nervously as she attempted to form a sentence._

' _What if I move in a little closer, does it make you nervous Mitsuko? Does it make your heart race?' Akari inquires as she puts her right knee on the desk pushing herself up and becoming inches away from Mitsuko's face. Mitsuko tries to avert her gaze elsewhere though she could not pull herself away from Akari's alluring eyes._

' _...Just a little bit.' She admits as Akari's smirk turns into a genuine smile. Mitsuko thought this was quite a way to go for a joke. However Akari closes her eyes and presses her lips together with Mitsuko's whose eyes widen with surprise before closing her eyes and letting herself get engulfed in the kiss._

_She opens her eyes_ and sees the ceiling of her room. It takes her a second to realise that it was just a dream. Once it was a memory that she looked back on with happiness now it only brings her the taste of sadness and regret. She sits up and wipes the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.

' _If I'm not being haunted I'm gonna feel like shit. I guess that's what I get for not forgetting to remember. I suppose I do deserve it but I didn't mean to...'_

Mitsuko's train of thought is broken as she finally hears knocking on her door.

'Give me a minute!' She yells as she got out of bed and changed into her military gear. The knocking still continues until she's donned her uniform and opened the door where Pang Tong was revealed.

'Hmm 647 knocks...that's not the best score I've ever seen.' He laughs.

'Did you count all the knocks you did at my door?'

'Well I figured I may aswell see how responsive you are. You never know when you would be summoned my lady.'

'Well I don't think that will be a problem right now considering our position at the moment especially with the main force arriving at some point today.' Mitsuko responded as she stretches her arms high in the air.

'You never know my lady but still it can't hurt to be at least a little prepared.'

'Noted. Now we should-' Mitsuko was interrupted as she hears several people shouting over each other in the distance. She turns around to see a lot of soldiers hurrily sprinting from place to place clearly panicked. Pang Tong chuckles to himself. Mitsuko sees Zang Ba coming towards her.

'Hey what's going on?' She questions.

'The scouts have spotted our lords army we're going to prepare for his arrival he'll be here soon.' He sprints away from Mitsuko as she can hear Pang Tong's chuckling.

'I told you its best to be prepared even just a little bit my lady.' Mitsuko sighs as she starts to help preparation along with everyone else. By the time it was done the castle seems spotless and everyone was in single file with lines of soldiers eagerly awaiting their lord the mighty Lu Bu and the main army to enter the castle. Mitsuko didn't exactly worship her lord as his soldiers would, not to say that she would betray him in a heartbeat of course not but she never did like people and their idolisation of celebrities back in her time. It never sit quite right with her, was it because it she was just jealous or was it simply because everyone talked about their favourite famous actor or singer in her school all the damn time and it just annoyed her? She didn't know and quite frankly right now she didn't care. Pang Tong meanwhile lurks in the shadows sitting next to a crate of boxes keeping out of sight of everyone. In front of the gates was LingQi as the castle was her responsibility.

The gates start to open as everyone stands at attention. Many soldiers have returned from their battle in the north. Many soldiers in the garrison cheered when they arrived, the officers led the soldiers in the city. However the first one to arrive in his brand new castle was the mighty lord Lu Bu. It was a glorious sight to behold to see the mightiest warrior in the land on his gallant steed the red hare. Mitsuko never had the opportunity to look at red hare this close before so it was a magnificent sight to see. She imagined how it must've been for the enemy for the mightiest warrior riding the steed at the helm of his army. As he enters the castle the atmosphere in the castle changed drastically from excited anticipation to intimidated.

The people on horseback dismount from their horses and men without being ordered escorted them back to the stables. Lu Bu looks around the castle examining it aswell as the soldiers it was almost intimidating as if he was searching for something to point out and use it as an excuse to let loose. After Red hare was escorted to the stables Lu Bu made his way forward to his daughter. LingQi bows respectfully as he approaches her, due to the chatter by other soldiers and officers Mitsuko couldn't hear what they were saying. Even his walk towards LingQi was intense Mitsuko thought to herself. She saw that Lu Bu put his hand on her shoulder and says something to her though what Mitsuko did not know...she does know that it made LingQi very happy seeing as she smiled very brightly at this as she bows towards him. She never saw her actually smile that happily before. Suddenly Lu Bu's raised his sky piercer in the sky and the idle chatter stops.

'Hear me! This will be the beginning of my conquest, soon we will make the entire land mine and I will crush anyone who stands in my way starting with Cao Cao...for now though we will have a feast to celebrate!' Every soldier cheered in response as the atmosphere changed to a lighter tone and the single filed lines were disbanded with everyone going their separate ways.

'So that's your lord the mightiest warrior in the land eh? He's an intense individual isn't he?' Pang Tong chimed behind Mitsuko who turns towards him

'You'll get used to that eventually.' She turns towards back to her front and sees that LingQi is still smiling. It made her heart skip a beat her left eye colour slowly changes into a more lilac colour as she watches her walk away. The colour reverts as she hears Pang Tong's voice again.

'Shall we go my lady? I hear we still have some duties to attend to before tonight.'

'Of course.'

Soon after the sun has set and night took its place. As the officers start to make their way towards the castles stronghold for the celebratory feast. All the main officers were present including Mitsuko who was standing in the corner watching the other officers as she very slowly sips her Most of the officers were drinking and being merry while Lu Bu sat at the head of the room on a throne wearing a rather bored expression on his face. Mitsuko was almost mystified by this since he was the one who called this feast of his. Her thoughts are interrupted as she sees LingQi approaching her in the distance from the corner of her eye.

'Hello Mitsuko...everything ok you seem troubled.' She asked as she sees the discomfort in Mitsuko's eyes.

'What? Troubled? Do I really look that bored? Aha don't worry I'm fine really.' Mitsuko joked.

'Well if you insist.' Lately LingQi noticed something strange when she looked at Mitsuko. She didn't know if it was always there or if something happened and she didn't tell anyone. She couldn't explain but in her eyes and the way she moved especially in the morning there was a subtle layer of what she perceived to be sadness. She was concerned for her...friend.

'Hey can I ask you something?' Mitsuko inquires.

'Of course you can.'

'Why does your father look...well bored? He was the one that declared this little party of his.' She questions.

'Hmm...I'm not entirely sure.'

'I think I can answer that.' Pang Tong chimes in, suddenly making Mitsuko jump in surprise since he wasn't here at the start.

'Where the fuck did you come from?' She demanded.

'The front door.' Pang Tong laughs as Mitsuko just looked perplexed and just sighs in response.

'Whatever just tell us what his reasoning is.'

'Morale.' He stated bluntly.

'That's it?' LingQi asks as Pang Tong nods.

'Yep and judging by his expression it wasn't his idea. It was probably recommended by your strategist as a way to get the officers from their battle up north a chance to recuperate. Keeping their morale high is important especially in an age of war and strife we're currently in at the moment.'

'Is keeping morale high that important?' Mitsuko questions.

'Why of course. Which of the two fighters do you think will win the one who puts everything on the line or the one that has been resigned to his fate? Its also a way to make sure you don't get stabbed in the back. If your officers are unhappy why should they serve you after all?'

'Well when you put it like that-' Mitsuko was interrupted when a random soldier with a scroll bursts through the door in surprise halting all the idle chatter of the other officers wondering why this soldier interrupted this feast. He goes on one knee and bows his head in front of Lu Bu.

'My lord urgent news!'

'This had better worth my time.' Lu Bu warns in a menacing tone. The soldier gulps and starts to sweat but he proceeds.

'Lord Wu Zi at Dingtao is under siege by Cao Cao's forces he requests urgent reinforcements.' He holds up the scroll from Lu Bu who snatches it from his grasp and reads it. At the end of it he smirks for the first time since he got back.

'Ha finally.' He throws away the scroll and stands up.

'Everyone prepare for war we march as soon as we are able!' He orders as he retreats from the grand hall. The rest of the officers hurry to prepare the troops for war.

'Well that was unexpected. Well that just shows you that sometimes unexpected things can happen.' Pang Tong laughs as LingQi looks at Mitsuko who wears something of a grin on her face. She's glad she isn't seeing the sadness for now at least...she does wonder why it's there in the first place. Though when Pang Tong finishes his sentence Mitsuko's grin turns into an annoyed frown.

'Yeah yeah I get it "be at least a little prepared" you made your damn point.' Mitsuko responded before turning to LingQi.

'Well looks like we'll get to see some real action for a change and with Cao Cao no less. You ready to go.' Mitsuko asked. LingQi smirks confidently in response.

'Of course I can't wait to put an end to him myself.' They both walk away leaving Pang tong alone with his thoughts. For a moment he did look deep in thought before returning back to his normal jolly state and joining the two ladies.


	25. Chapter 25

Lu Bu's army emptied Puyang castle and marched towards Dingtao where Wu Zi is being held. The army halts and rests as the night took the place of the day with Dingtao barely on the horizon. Save for a few soldiers stuck on patrol duty everyone is sleeping for the battle tomorrow. On the outskirts Dodomeki and Gyuki overlook Dingtao with Gyuki standing and Dodomeki sitting on the chest he carried. Dingtao was a city without walls while being on a smaller scale compared to Luo Yang or Jian Ye. There are two main castles where the officials and the warlord reside in: Dingtao castle and Juye castle though they were larger than the other standard building though they didn't compare to the size of a true castle like Puyang. Wu Zi was being seiged at Dingtao castle though Juye castle seemed relatively untouched so far.

'So that's where tomorrow's battle will take place? Gyuki asks.

'Yep that's it. I'm surprised we don't see normal citizens act as dead decorations over the place.' Dodomeki replies.

'Well he is human despite what other humans say, it's not like they are resisting against him.'

'Perhaps...still I'm kind of disappointed by his lack brutality. Oh well no matter.' The two stay there in silence for a moment before Gyuki asks something.

'So this is where she's going to suffer her first loss?' Dodomeki nods.

'Yep that's it.'

'Are you sure we should stand by idly waiting for that to happen?'

'Yes, besides I think it will be good for her to know how defeat feels like.'

'Maybe...but still it feels wrong to not help her when we know she'll lose without our help.'

'You don't have to like it, hell I don't even like it myself but we keep through to our orders...though this was quite quick for him to respond I wonder why he responded this quickly.'

Just then they both hear a small grunt before being followed by a cheery voice.

'Perhaps I can answer that for you...once I get up that is.' Gyuki recognises his voice.

'It's the strategist hold on.' Gyuki walks over to the edge and pulls up Pang Tong by the back of his robe and places him on the ground. Pang tong immediately dusts himself off.

'Ahh thank you very much I appreciate it.' Pang Tong thanked him though Dodomeki wasn't too thrilled to see him.

'What are you doing here strategist?'

'Me? I'm just a simple strategist doing a bit of a reconnaissance for my lady is all. When I was walking I saw two very strange shadows that I thought I'd investigate.' He responded as he tips his hat down slightly as Dodomeki sighs.

'So how much did you hear?'

'Oh I didn't hear anything at all, especially not the part where you were going to let her lose the battle on purpose and not assist her.' Dodomeki storms up to Pang Tong and begins to lose his cool over his tone of sarcastic voice. He thought that the strategist was alluding to him and Gyuki being disloyal to Mitsuko which touched a nerve.

'Listen here strategist you have no idea what's going on here but despite what you think we are not being disloyal to her!' Gyuki puts a calm hand on his shoulder and Dodomeki sighs realising that he was out of line and refines himself. Pang tong simply chuckled in response.

'You misunderstand me. Sure I do not understand your reasoning but I can tell that you are indeed loyal to her which is all I need to know at this point. However there is a reason I'm actually here, I implore your assistance.' He bows respectfully as the demons look at him with confused expressions.

'What do you mean our assistance?'

'Well normally I would disagree with the fact we would lose the battle. The fact of the matter is our lady's lord isn't exactly one suited to leadership and as a result will more than likely think of his own lust for battle and charge straight in. That's why Cao Cao struck as early as he did to provoke the mightiest warrior. He'll definitely have some traps waiting in the wings.'

'So how do we come in? If you ask us to reinforce you I'm afraid we can't do that.' Dodomeki replies.

'No not reinforce. He'll more than likely leave the main camp vulnerable to attack and as a result we'll have to retreat and leave Yan Province. Though Cao Cao is not a man to let his enemies run away feely if you get my meaning.'

'You want us to clear an escape path for you.'

'Yep that's correct.'

'Apologies but we can't. We've been ordered not to interfere with her.'

'Of course and I respect that however think about this. Is it fair to let her die because her lord is rather incompetent? Sure you can risk it but it only takes one arrow to put her out of commission...is that really fair especially given the fact she's being ordered and the punishment for disobeying is normally death? Ahh but I'm rambling I'm sorry I will let you get back to what you were doing. Do think about my suggestion though.' Pang Tong starts to climb down as the demons start their discussion.

'That strategist has a silver tongue that's for sure.' Dodomeki responds as he turns his sights to back to the city.

'But its not like he doesn't have a point though. Maybe we should at least secure the escape route.'

'We can't we've been ordered not to interfere. Besides with the mess we'll make they'll be sure to be suspicious.' Dodomeki replies as he hunches over the edge contemplating.

'They can be suspicious all they want but it's not like they'll find us. I know you don't like staying idle when she goes into battle without us just as much as I do.'

'it's not about what I want is it though? We've been ordered not to interfere when she goes into battle. Lord Orochi never would've ordered us not to without good reason. Even if we don't like it.'

'But normally he would have some sort of control now right? I may not be that smart but I know that this time is different and you know it.'

'Of course I know it...that's why its better to obey orders and not interfere, no matter how much we want to since she's not fully developed yet.' Gyuki can't help but be saddened by this news and moaned softly. Dodomeki sighs fearing he'd regret this.

'However...its possible they could have some mystic involvement. I think its fair to say it's a cause for investigation at the very least.' Gyuki pipes up with interest and unable to contain his joy as he jumps up and claps his hands.

'Yeah that's right, we should go investigate just in case. We can't have them interfering right?'

'Hehe indeed we can't have that now so we better kill them all just to be sure. Come on lets go examine their formation from there we can pinpoint where the ambush will take place and annihilate them.' Dodomeki starts sprinting towards the castle with Gyuki happily following him. Unbeknownst to them the fledgling phoenix himself did not fully retreat back and was standing on the ledge below them chuckling to himself as he overheard everything.

' _Ha ha Pang Tong you did it again. Still though they seem very fond of this "lord Orochi" but will happily serve Mitsuko when the time is right for her...hmm I may have to probe Gyuki for more information. But just them helping out is good enough for now. I should get back...big today tomorrow and all that.'_

As soon as the sun hit their tents the army packed up and marched towards the county. Mitsuko noticed that Pang Tong seemed happier than usual as he whistled almost all the way. As they enter the city and setup the main camp in one of the larger buildings in the city close to the castle where Wu Zi is being under siege. As the soldiers finish setting up the camp when the sun is at its highest in the sky, Mitsuko walks up to Pang Tong who was still whistling to himself.

'You seem more cheery than usual.'

'Oh do I? Sorry, I just have a decent feeling about this battle is all.'

'Really? Why is that?'

'Call it a hunch I have.'

'Ok then...well you have any advice going into this battle?' Mitsuko couldn't tell but Pang Tong was slightly taken aback by that.

'Oh you actually want my advice?'

'Well of course why wouldn't I?' She questions wearing a confused face as he clears his throat.

'Well in that case I recommend you place your unit on the rear guard.'

'Are you expecting trouble?' Mitsuko asks.

'That's a good question should we expect trouble?' Ling Qi questions as she comes in sight of both of them.

'Kind of. Cao Cao is a man of intellect and he doesn't attack recklessly. He'll have something up his sleeves which is why we should stick to the rear guard for the moment.'

'Then we have to-' LingQi was interrupted as a messenger came sprinting through the building to find Lu Bu. The gang follow him to where Lu Bu is with Zhang Liao and Chen Gong to his sides as the is on his knees delivering the message.

'Lord Wu Zi's unit is surrounded by Cao Cao's forces at Dingtao Castle. He won't last much longer unless we send help immediately!' He yells with a panicked voice.

'I understand.' Lu Bu nods and summons his trusty sky piercer which is being carried by two lowly soldiers who struggle to keep it in the air. As they are about to deliver his halberd as all of a sudden Chen Gong interrupts the exchange as he pipes up with his own advice.

'Wait! Cao Cao's defences will be better prepared for us than at Puyang. As I said before once we save lord Wu Zi from death we should fall back and implore Yuan Shao for reinforcements my lord.' He begged for his lord to see some sense however Lu Bu didn't listen as he thought he didn't need anyone else's help. He grabs the halberd with one hand and slams the bottom polearm on the ground making a loud thud silencing his strategist.

'We have you, myself and Zhang Liao that's all we need.' He responded arrogantly as Mitsuko rolls her eyes.

'Nice to know we're appreciated right?' She whispers to Pang Tong as they continued. Chen Gong held his head in his hands in panic as he walks around

'Well yes that is true but still we may need to-'

'Therefore, all we need to do is scatter his army just like last time. I'll cut through anyone who stands in my way!' Lu Bu interrupted as he mounts his prized possession the red hare. Zhang Liao and Chen Gong also mount up though Chen Gong looked almost distraught by Lu Bu's lack of an intellectual approach to this battle he just hoped things wouldn't go too badly.

'Open the gate we'll drive out Cao Cao's army out of Yan Province for good and his head will be mine!' He declares as the soldiers cheer and the doors open. Lu Bu recklessly charged out of the gates and headed towards Wu Zi's unit with his army following closely behind him. However LingQi clutched her chest as she became worried for her rather arrogant father.

'Father...' She softly speaks out loud before sighing. She closes her eyes for a moment and steels herself as she inhales and exhales for the battle to come. She picks up her weapon and follows her father into battle. Mitsuko picks up her weapon as well but watched as she saw LingQi run after her father. Even in the seemingly sea of soldiers she was still very much noticeable...at least to Mitsuko.

'Poor girl following in her father's footsteps all the time. Maybe in time her eyes can be opened.' Pang tong whispered to himself. Mitsuko didn't hear what he said.

'What was that?'

'I said we better get a move on as well, even though I recommend the rear guard I'm sure you don't want to be on guard duty with the main camp.' Mitsuko smirks at this.

'Ha not if I have anything to say about it.' She responded as she follows the main army as Pang Tong chuckles to himself before joining her. Little did they know they were being watched by two scouts of Cao Cao's army.

'Ahh they left, excellent we should tell the ambush party to get ready for when they funnel to our side.' One stated as the other one nods. They stealthily made their way out and go off to join the ambush party hiding in the path behind Dingtao castle. Halfway though one of them carried on marching unaware of the other one's absence as he started to daydream about the future.

'If we can defeat that brute here then surely we can achieve peace before long. And I'll finally be able to return to my field with my loving wife and able to see my son grow up to be a fine young man. What about you?' He looks to his side finally realising he's not there. He looks behind him to see him seemingly collapsed. He rushes over to his partners body to see check up on him only to find his neck twisted backwards. He fell back with fear and starts crawling backwards before coming to an unsuspected halt. He fearfully looks up and sees Dodomeki's helmet blocking the sun. He quickly attempted to crawl away before being grabbed by the throat and hoisted in the air making him look in his glowing golden yellow eye.

'Wait...please don't. I have a wife...a son as well!' he spurts out before Dodomeki tightens his grip due to his annoyance choking him.

'I need information. Where is the ambush party?'

'What ambush I don't GHURK!' Dodomeki tightens his grip further interrupting him before loosening it.

'I won't ask again. Tell me where this ambush and this escape path for their army is and I won't kill you and make your wife and child a widow and an orphan!' He threatened as his gauntlet enters his field of vision thirsting for blood. Fearing for his life the soldier spilled the beans.

'Ok ok, behind Dingtao castle there's a back gate that leads out of the city and into Xu province. We plan to ambush them there to at the very least thin their numbers before they retreat.' Dodomeki smirks beneath his helmet.

'Thank you for your assistance, now your life has no meaning to me anyway.'

'Hey wait I-GYURK' He was cut short by Dodomeki's arm running through his body. He removes the arm that's now drenched in blood and drops the corpse as it makes one last raspy sigh before expiring. He climbs up on a small hut next to a wall. Over that wall Gyuki was hiding making sure not to make a noise.

'Did you hear all that?'

'Yeah behind the castle along the path to Xu Province right?' He repeats to make sure he heard it correctly.

'Good, go to the path and strike from the rear of the ambush I'll work on the front.' Gyuki nods as he makes his way there as Dodomeki climbs down and stealthily makes his way to the castle.


	26. Chapter 26

Cao Cao's ambush party set up on the path to Xu Province and begin preparations for battle. They split their forces into two. One to hold them at the back gate of Dingtao castle on higher ground with more archers which left recently. While the other hide in the forest to ambush them on all sides. The force hiding in the forest finish their preparations and are just idling around until they can see the enemy army. A few of them huddled around a campfire roasting the leg of a cow over it.

'So when do you think they'll show up?' One soldier asked another as they were lying in wait.

'Hopefully never and they'll all get riddled with arrows.' The other one replied.

'Argh that's boring though!' He moans in frustration.

'Whether it's boring or not it's what we're ordered to do. Or if you'd prefer you could disobey them and get executed.'

'Yeah yeah I know...it's just I signed up to fight for lord Cao Cao not stand around is all.'

'Remember, no matter how lowly your orders may be they're all important and as a result every single soldier is important.'

'Yeah yeah I heard the damn speeches when we signed up. By the way where's Ping? he's been gone a while.'

'I heard he went hunting for special game he saw nearby. Said something about a wild large Ox or something roaming around here.' Another soldier answered opposite the other two.

'Oh of course he went hunting at this time.'

'It'll be fine they'll be a while till they get here anyway so we got time to kill.' All of a sudden everyone starts to feel the ground rumble every now and again almost to the pattern of footsteps with various soldiers stumbling over as a result.

'Woah is this an earthquake...right now of all times!?' One questioned.

'Don't tell me the earth is going to swallow us whole!? I can't die like this!' Another exclaimed.

'Calm down all of you!' The rumbling suddenly ceases as all of them stand up looking at the ground around them.

'See nothing to worry about at-' He was suddenly interrupted a pair of legs flying at him with such speed he's knocked unconscious. The soldiers stand up in shock.

'What the!?' One shouted before being interrupted by a large club flattening him. Gyuki emerges from the trees surprising everyone. The other soldier attempts to run away however Gyuki quickly catches him. He screams for a few seconds before being silenced as he was devoured from the waist up. Gyuki discards the legs to the side. The unconscious soldier manages to wake up and immediately screams before being stepped on like a bug. Various soldiers ran up to Gyuki with spears and tried to jab him in the legs or his abdomen however he was so intimidating they stayed as far back as possible and instead use the spears to attempt to shoo him off it seems. Gyuki swats them away with ease like mere insects, sending them flying with such force they died upon impact. Whether it be against the trees or the ground or even each other, in some cases their bodies were torn apart by the pure strength of Gyuki's simple swing.

More soldiers lunged forwards towards Gyuki with weapons drawn. Gyuki raises his club vertically in the air. He suddenly crashes the club down to the ground as the soldier in the front is close enough. The torso was flattened and the impact the club had as it made contact with the ground created a dust storm strong enough to blow them away and smack them in nearby trees or on the ground. Gyuki raises his club and walks over to them one by one and crushes them with his club. His strength made the trees fall to the ground with a single blow to finish off the enemies. Some of them would scream, some of them were unconscious and some grovelled and begged for mercy. It mattered little to Gyuki because they would dare to harm Mitsuko the lady he serves loyally. That to Gyuki is a death sentence.

In the middle of his slaughter Gyuki felt something sharp hit him in the back. It wasn't serious to him but it was just an annoyance. He drops his club and struggles to reach for it but he does eventually. He grasps on the thing that's giving him an uncomfortable feeling and pulls it out. It was an arrow oddly enough. He turns around and puts his hand in front of his face and blocks another lone arrow with it. With his sharp demonic eyes he sees a lone archer roughly 200 yards away he thought was separated from the other ambush party that Dodomeki was going to surprise. He sees him get paralysed with fear. Gyuki looks to his side and picks up a knocked down tree trunk with his immense strength with his left arm at the bottom of the tree and his right arm placed at the roots. He throws it straight at the archer who is still paralysed. As he sees the trunk get closer he finally attempts to run away but to no avail. The forest is filled with his fearful scream before only silence remains as he gets flattened and a long blood trail followed the tree as it skids on the ground for another 50 yards.

At the end of his personal rampage Gyuki looks around to see the carnage he created, the amount of blood that stained the grass and the bodies that littered the ground. Gyuki roars with all his might which was heard by everyone in the vicinity of the castle.

Meanwhile Lu Bu's forces were finishing the enemy off at Dingtao castle when they all heard the roar. Everyone stopped for a while before continuing. Mitsuko entered an almost trance of some sort as she realises she remembers that particular roar but she doesn't know where from. She breaks her trance as LingQi thrusts one of her double bladed halberds barely passing Mitsuko into the enemy soldier behind her armed with a sword in his gut. Mitsuko glances behind her as LingQi removes her weapon and kicking the soldier to the ground.

'You really shouldn't let your guard down in the middle of a battle.' LingQi tells her as soldiers are fighting around them at all sides.

'He was already dead he just didn't know it. Besides you heard that roar right? I can't help if something like that grabs my attention.'

'Perhaps but you still should be aware you're in a battle. The enemy only need a second of your defences open to slay you.' Mitsuko lunges forwards towards Mitsuko and swipes the blade barely missing her face and slashes an enemy coming up behind her, slicing him between the left of his neck to the right of his chest.

'Like that?' Mitsuko smirks as did LingQi who didn't even flinch when the crescent blade zoomed past her.

'Exactly like that. Well now that you're more aware let's start cleaning up the enemy in the castle.' Ling Qi suggests and as she charges forward to a group of enemy soldiers and takes them out in a single blow. More of the enemy came towards her from the sides. She holds both of her weapons separately as she cuts down those in her path with a single slash one at a time aiming in the general area of the torso. Even as she's slaying her enemies, LingQi's facial expression didn't hold much hatred. She was calm and disciplined. She moved with precision and attacked with force but still watching her fight was a sight to behold for Mitsuko who could see the elegance that she possessed. Yet in this battle there was something...different about her the way she struck down her enemies and dodges or blocks their attacks. Especially compared to how she saw her fight before. Two soldiers lunge behind LingQi though she simply thrusted her halberds behind her stabbing them in their gut. Two more from the front charge thinking this was their chance to strike. She forcefully pulls her weapons back through the previous enemies sides and slashes them in front of her. Successfully decapitating them, all four bodies at once fall to the ground. Mitsuko chuckles to herself as she looks behind her to see a group of the enemy charging towards her

' _Well I can't have her show me up now can I?'_ She licks her top lip as they got close enough. She swung her scythe in front of her horizontally making them fall away from her. More soldiers came at her as she simply smirks. She dodges the first few strikes and struck down one enemy in front of her on the side of their neck with the momentum dragging them down and start to bleed out. She swings her scythe to her side and lacerates another soldier's stomach as he falls to his knees. She slashes his throat as he looks up for a split second before falling to the ground. Another enemy tried overhead strike her from behind. Mitsuko easily blocks it but struggles to keep it in the air with one hand as she reaches for her sheathed sword. She grasps the hilt and slashes him in the stomach as she draws it. Mitsuko feels his strength waning rapidly as he thrusts her sword upwards through his skull. She removes the sword and kicks the corpse away.

Mitsuko side steps to the right at the last second and thrusts her sword backwards with her left arm extended as far as it could stabbing an unaware enemy. She removes the sword from the stomach and the soldier falls to his knees. Mitsuko quickly places the sword high and stabs him at the top of his skull. She places her left foot on the corpse and pulls the sword out with ease. She spots another soldier standing idly preparing to defend against her attack. She grins as she raises her scythe and strikes. The soldier blocks it however because of the strength behind the swing, the bloodstained crescent blade pierces the back of his head making him lose his strength. Mitsuko pulled on the scythe dragging him to the ground and slices the back of his neck. Among all of this Mitsuko face gave away to the soldiers that were more aware, just how much fun Mitsuko was having. Enemies saw her smile as something dastardly or wicked, though her allies saw it as her simply enjoying herself at least that's what they told themselves if they ever so glanced at it.

'R-retreat!' An officer called out as the remainder of the forces attacking Dingtao castle run away. Looking around the castle the amount of bodies littering the castle favours Cao Cao's forces though Lu Bu's forces took some losses of their own though it was still large enough to tackle Cao Cao's army head on. The forces of Lu Bu raised their weapons in a short victory until another messenger came to the castle lying in wait until Cao Cao's army evacuated the castle. He knelt towards Lu Bu and relayed his message.

'My lord Juye castle is under attack by Cao Cao's forces and requires immediate assistance.' Lu Bu grinned widely.

'Come men lets march towards Juye castle and drive them out from there as well!' He shouts as his men cheered.

'My lord something seems off perhaps we should-' Chen Gong chimed before he was interrupted by his lord.

'There's no need we'll wipe all of them out in a single blow. If they take the castle while we're gone we'll just take it back again! Now follow me!' Lu Bu charged out with his army following him along with a rather displeased Chen Gong. Leaving behind a small garrison force that defended the castle before Lu Bu arrived. Mitsuko was going to go aswell before Pang Tong spoke.

'My lady it is my suggestion that you should remain here.'

'Why? Are you expecting an ambush?' Mitsuko questioned. Pang Tong nods in response.

'Most definitely. I wouldn't be surprised if an ambush came charging in soon after the main army left. This is Cao Cao we're dealing with here. Besides having another warlord in our debt by staying here voluntarily would be beneficial for you on a personal level wouldn't you say?' Pang Tong whispers to Mitsuko who nods in understanding. What he says makes sense.

'Hey Mitsuko are you coming along?' LingQi asks as the rest of the army starts to leave them behind. Mitsuko glances towards Pang Tong before replying.

'Actually think I might just in case an ambush comes by.'

'You really think they'll have the gall to attack the castle again?' LingQi questions.

'Remember this is a more prepared Cao Cao we're dealing with. He'll probably have some plan up his sleeve.' LingQi looks at Pang Tong before walking up towards the duo.

'Well if that's the case I'll also remain here.'

'Wait are you sure? You really don't have there could be the chance that no one will arrive at all you know.' Mitsuko replied to make sure that LingQi knows she doesn't have to stay here if she doesn't want to.

'I'm sure...besides I'm sure father will be all right without me there.' Mitsuko could've sworn there was a hint of sadness in her voice before they were interrupted by someone wearing lamellar armour and a helmet that covered their head apart from their face. He is armed with a fancier looking spear by having a black cloth near where the blade is tied.

'Please you don't have to remain here please go and join our lord to his victory.' He bows politely while having a fist in his palm.

'Sorry but we made our decision. Besides who are you anyway?' Mitsuko asks.

'Ahh my apologies my name is Wu Zi the warlord that requested lord Lu Bu's army.' Mitsuko was taken aback by this almost ordinary looking man being a warlord under the mightiest warrior in the land...then again Mitsuko didn't really know what she should've expected Wu Zi to look like.

'Still I'm sure you would much rather be on the frontlines that help us should another attack come even though I doubt that's the case.'

'Have you considered they just want to be here? After all we can't have you dying this early can we? Besides if our positions were reversed I'd be grateful for any help I received especially if it was voluntary.' Pang Tong laughed out loud as Wu Zi bows yet again though this time he seemed to be a bit more...panicked.

'Ah of course my apologies I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I am happy that you volunteered to help us...but will Lord Lu Bu be ok with it?' He asks unsure.

'I'm sure as long as we win it'll be ok besides it's only us 3 and its Lu Bu of all people leading the charge. I'm sure it'll be fine.' Mitsuko attempted to reassure him.

'Aha I guess you're right.' Wu Zi laughs slightly before they all heard a collection of footprints. They all turn towards the gate and suddenly Cao Cao's forces started to charge straight into the castle making Mitsuko grins happily with a slight tint of bloodlust in her eyes.

'Aha just as our strategist predicted. All units slay the defenders and claim the castle for Lord Cao Cao.' A more armoured soldier ordered, Mitsuko guessed he was the officer in charge.

'Well looks like you were right.' Mitsuko glanced at Pang Tong before turning to LingQi.

'Well LingQi...ready for round 2?' Mitsuko questions as she points her scythe towards the enemy. LingQi smirks as she holds her double halberds separately.

'I'm always ready.' The duo charge headfirst to match the rather small enemy force. Wu Zi gives the order for his remaining men to aid them to defend the castle.


	27. Chapter 27

The first ambush party almost made their way to their destination, marching through the forest before hearing Gyuki's victorious roar. They look back and tremble at the ferocity wondering what made that sound.

'Wh-what was that?'

'It sounded like a monster!'

Chatter started to run among the party as they started to tremble over the possibilities of what that was and what will happen to them. All of a sudden their leader silenced them.

'Hey quiet down! If we make too much of a ruckus they'll catch onto us. Besides we're well away from whatever that is, it won't come after us. Now come on we're almost at our destination.'

'Wh-what makes you so sure?' one his soldiers questions clearly still frightened. He looks back at him coldly.

'Call it a hunch, now lets get a move on.' He ordered. His soldiers turned silent and did what they were told however their fear was still very much within them. They were marching through the forest for a while and a lack of any confrontation made sure they calmed down at least a little bit. Unbeknownst to them however this forest had its own dangers they were not aware of. Up above in the branches Dodomeki lurked over the ambush party ready to strike at any moment, jumping very lightly from branch to branch. He smirks underneath his helmet as he made his first move. The furthest soldier behind them was lagging behind and after checking that no one was watching. Dodomeki quickly lifted the soldier up and covered his mouth to make him quiet as possible. He made a small muffled scream before being quickly silenced by striking the side of his neck.

'Huh? Hey guys...where's Ping?' One of the soldiers questions as he turns around to see no one else. The rest of the soldiers look behind to see nothing, no sign of him anywhere.

'Hey Ping, where are you?' One of the warriors yell which echo throughout the forest.

'Quiet! Do you want the enemy to know we're here!? Forget about him, he probably just deserted us like a coward. He'll suffer the consequences soon enough. Now lets move.' He orders. Soon after another warrior got abducted, this time he let out a gasp before being silenced. His bow slid down from his arm and lands on a bundle of leaves making a loud enough sound for the few members of the party close to him to look behind them. One investigates and finds his bow.

'Xue's disappeared!' He declares which even has the leader look back in shock.

'What?' he questioned as the rest of the party gathered together.

'I don't know where he went but I found his bow...we should probably turn back.'

'No chance!' The leader shot down that idea.

'We need to keep moving like our strategist ordered us to. If we let that monster live after this battle he'll be a thorn in our lords side for much longer.'

'But-'

'But nothing! Look the faster we reach our destination, the faster we can leave this accursed forest.' Just then Dodomeki stretches his right arm and grabs a warrior by the back of his collar on his clothes and pulls him up high in the trees. Making his presence purposefully known. The soldier screamed as he got dragged up, getting the attention of the rest of the party.

'Everyone fire!' The leader orders. The band of warriors readied their bows and fire at the specific spot where he was abducted as quickly as they could. After a volley of arrows was released a body dropped to the ground. A few soldiers investigate the body however they start to tremble as they realise it was their own. They all start to tremble with fear, their legs shaky and their foreheads start to get drenched in sweat. Suddenly Dodomeki abducts another soldier up by his face. Making the rest of the soldiers start to flee anywhere they can as long as they're away from whatever that was.

The leader starts to demand they stay put as his soldiers sprint past him in fear. He orders them to come back before Dodomeki drops a corpse with his throat slit right in front of him. Fear begins to consume him as he feels the same aura of dread that his soldiers felt. He begins to flee aswell as Dodomeki smirks under his helmet. He began to have some fun and pick them off one by one. He jumps from branch to branch effortlessly as he picks his next targets. Some He simply abducts in the leaves of the trees and simply slice their throat and drop them. Other targets he pounces on them and quickly striking their numerous body numerous times and leaving them to bleed out. He moved too fast for them to flee but they tried anyway to no avail. Soon only the leader and one of his subordinates was left. They run as fast as they can before Dodomeki jumps down from the trees and lands in front of them looking menacing. He stands up straight and opens his golden glowing eye, staring at their eyes with a soul piercing gaze.

'T-take him! He's all yours!' He screams as he grabs the soldier next to him and throws him to Dodomeki making him crash to the ground. The leader runs away in the opposite direction. The warrior looks up at Dodomeki's intimidating presence and quickly grovelled back to a tree as he finds himself unable to move. Dodomeki smirks as he took a couple of steps closer. The soldier stands up as fast as he can and flees as far away as he could. Seconds later Dodomeki strikes from above. He lands on him making his right foot go through his stomach and causing him to fall to the ground. He tried to scream out in agony however he could only let out small gasps before Dodomeki decides to finish him off by stomping on his skull with his other foot. Crushing it beneath his heel.

The one in charge of the ambush party was all that's left. He looks around frantically to try and find an exit of the forest however all he can see is trees. He turns around and bumps into Dodomeki who didn't even flinch. The leader falls backwards and crawls away from Dodomeki as slowly walks towards him. The leader backs into a tree. Dodomeki chuckles as he sees his frantic face looking around, hoping for reinforcements or help of some kind. A magical escape gate or something. Nothing came. He realised that this could be his last few minutes on this earth as he struggles to stand up, his legs still shaky from fear. However he draws his sword and looks at this...this demon. He closes his eyes and lunges forward, he attempts to strike Dodomeki from overhead. Dodomeki sidesteps and trips him up using one of his legs.

The leader crashes to the ground and drops his sword. He attempts to crawl towards it. However Dodomeki walks quickly and kicks it away as he reaches for the hilt. Dodomeki grabs him by the throat with his left arm and proceeds to choke him. He starts to thrash his legs about with both of his arms clutching Dodomeki's.

'W-wait...please! I'll give you...GHURK anything you want...just...let me...go.' He manages to whisper. Dodomeki ponders his request for a moment before grinning.

'Well...there is one thing I want from you if you want me to let go that badly.'

'Y-yes name it...and its...yo-yours.' He manages to whisper. Dodomeki lets go, the leader lands on his knees painfully before he managed to stand up again.

'Th-thank you. Now I'll keep my end of the bargain whatever you want I'll give it.' He expressed his gratitude before not a moment later Dodomeki gives him a hook punch knocking him down to the ground again. Dodomeki looms over him before he grabs his head and dragged him up to his knees.

'That's good...because I want your head!' Dodomeki declares as his fingers latch on to his upper jaw of his mouth as he protests. With a massive amount of strength Dodomeki pulled with one hand while keeping the other on his head steady. He screamed in agony before Dodomeki finally pulls off his skull. The body drops to the ground with blood spurting out the open wound. Dodomeki let out a satisfied huff before discarding the skull like it was worth nothing and retreated from the forest, leaving the fresh corpses to decay.

Back at Dingtao castle thanks the efforts of LingQi and Mitsuko the ambush at the castle was foiled.

'Damnit they're stronger than I expected...everyone fall back!' The officer in charge ordered leading to the retreat of their forces. Lu Bu's forces successfully defended Dingtao castle with their soldiers cheering loudly.

'Well that worked out better than expected I'd say.' Pang Tong announced as he walks up to the duo.

'I'm surprised you managed to anticipate the ambush. How did you know they would launch a surprise attack after the main force left?' Mitsuko questioned.

'Hehe it would be what I would do, and I suspected Cao Cao has a talented strategist working for him.' Pang Tong wanted to explain more about how Lu Bu was too predictable however due to LingQi's presence he was hesitant to do so. He'd prefer a lack of confrontation for a simple misunderstanding especially with Mitsuko present.

'Well either way we should probably get a move on to meet the main army otherwise...wait a minute what's that?' Pang Tong walked closer to the castle gates and saw Juye castle engulfed with fierce flames.

'Oh that's not good.' Pang Tong bluntly states however he was not surprised that something like this would happen. The rest of the garrison forces walk to the gates aswell and see the castle slowly being reduced to ashes as the fire slowly devours the wooden structure.

'Father...' Ling Qi whispers to herself concerned about her fathers safety. She didn't expect to have Mitsuko attempt to console her as places a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey don't worry I'm sure he's fine after all he's the toughest warrior out there.' Mitsuko put on a comforting smile that helped Ling Qi calm herself just a little bit.

'Mitsuko...'

She was interrupted by a frantic soldier sprinting towards the castle from the main camp.

'M-my lady the main camp...its its...' The soldier was speaking too fast to make much sense as he kneels in front of LingQi.

'Calm down soldier what's wrong?' LingQi Kneels down to meet him at his level. She felt a need to appear strong even if she herself was fearful for the worst regarding her father.

'The main camp...its fallen! We didn't see them coming at all. We were not prepared for them.' All the soldiers grew wide eyed as they began to feel terrified, even Mitsuko was taken aback by this. Pang Tong simply sighed in response.

'Well in that case there's not much else we can do. We should probably start to retreat as soon as possible. Yan province is lost.'

'Wait can't we just get regroup at Puyang?' Mitsuko enquired.

'No good, the only way to get there is through the main camp. And as a result the enemy will more than likely make a pincer attack blocking any chance of escape and we'll be slaughtered. The only way we can go given our position is past the rear gates of the castle to the path of xu province which is under the protection of lord Liu Bei.' Pang Tong explains, though Mitsuko remains adamant trying to find a solution to her situation.

'But there has to be something else we can do though, strategic ambushes or something.'

'Without supplies from the main camp the troops will starve and morale will drop significantly. Look around you, you can see the affect the loss of the main camp is having already.' Mitsuko looks around to see the terrified looks of the soldier's faces. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she can't deny these men didn't want to fight at all which meant they would more than likely die if they met the enemy.

'A builder can't build a house if he doesn't have the right tools. Sometimes you just have to retreat and fight another day. This is unfortunately one of those times for us.' Pang Tong continued. Mitsuko tightens the grip of her weapons and grits her teeth. She starts feeling that dreaded feeling again she experienced what seemed to be a lifetime ago. That feeling of weakness...helplessness. The feeling of no matter how much you may try you can't change anything. It brought her back to that fateful morning on that school day when this feeling hit her like a truck. Her demonic eyes change to an oxford blue with tears threatening to escape her eyes as she involuntarily starts to picture the scene again. Thankfully she didn't get very far as Lu Bu rode to the front gates with his army closely behind him seconds later. Her eye colours changed to their regular colours. LingQi let out a sigh of relief as she saw her father was unharmed. Though he looked severely frustrated the closer he rode in the castle.

He pulls the reins on his glorious crimson red steed which forcefully makes it stop as he approaches Wu Zi.

'You! We're making our retreat to Xu province for now, where are the gates!?' Lu Bu demanded to know which made the garrison force take a step back out of fear that he will smite any one of them including Wu Zi himself.

'Near the back of the castle I'll lead you to them immediately my lord.' Wu Zi offered in which Lu Bu huffed in response rather angrily as he made red hair walk with him. No one could tell if it was because of his disappointment in his army or just frustration over the way Cao Cao made him look like a fool. The rest of the army started to retreat into the castle and followed their lord. Murmurs of discontent could be heard throughout the army accompanied by sad miserable faces. Some officers like Zhang Liao were determined to do better next time, some were furious at this defeat and some were disappointed like Chen Gong who would've thought Lu Bu would listen to his strategies or at least take them into consideration.

'Well if we don't join along we'll be left behind at the mercy of Cao Cao. Something I'd prefer not to happen to us.' He told Mitsuko and LingQi.

'Cao Cao will pay for humiliating us!' LingQi vows a she looks back outside the castles front gates before starts to walk away to join them. Mitsuko stood there for a few seconds longer as she tightens her grip of her scythe one last time before relaxing it and releasing a sigh. She turns around and attempted to catch up to LingQi and Pang Tong. They reach the rear gates and start on the path to Xu province.

'Cao Cao would have most likely place an ambush up ahead on the higher ground. I don't like this but we will have to punch through to reach safety.' Chen gong stated sadly. Lu Bu scoffed in response and started speeding on ahead signalling the rest of the army to run aswell. When they followed the path to the high ground however everyone especially Chen Gong were suspicious of an enemy ambush...but it never came. They were soon surrounded by forests on both flanks. Everyone was silent, anticipating an ambush getting ready...but it never came.

'That's odd...i wonder what they're waiting for...' Chen Gong whispered to himself.

'Ha! I see Cao Cao didn't expect us to go to Xu Province after all, it seems even he cannot see everything!' Lu Bu bellows out loud which gives his troops a small morale buff.

Eventually they reached the part of the path where Gyuki went on his rampage on the second ambush party, everyone stopped momentarily in awe of this destruction. Whispers and rumors of what caused this destruction went throughout the entire army. Pang Tong couldn't help but chuckle to himself which didn't go unnoticed by LingQi.

'We're wasting time! Let's go the faster we go to Xu Province the faster we can regroup and discuss our next battle!' Lu Bu states as he starts to move. The army started to follow closely.

'Cao Cao...one day this entire land will be mine!' He declares as he raises his halberd as high as he could. For some reason she couldn't explain Mitsuko found that amusing and thought something she didn't expect though it still felt...natural to her.

' ** _Is that so? We'll see about that...my lord.'_**  Mitsuko's pupils briefly turned reptilian with the slit shaped pupils before blinking again and changed back.


	28. Chapter 28

A week has passed since Lu Bu's army suffered defeat at the hands of Cao Cao at Dingtao castle. They retreated towards Xia Pi castle currently in the hands of Lord Liu Bei after being bequeathed to him by the late Tao Qian. However during their retreat their numbers started to dwindle due some of the soldiers as they felt the army had no hope of winning. The morale of the army was low after their defeat however the soldiers were rejuvenated as they saw Xia Pi castle in their sights. That night they camped with the castle in sights while Lu Bu alone entered the castle to enter negotiations with Liu Bei under the advice of Cheng Gong.

Lu Bu's forces needed to regroup and replenish their forces to recover their morale and take the battle to Cao Cao once again. However in order to do that they would need a land of their own once again to train their soldiers more effectively and have fields to farm under lord Lu Bu's name. They were in no position to have another battle with Cao Cao and with morale low Chen Gong didn't find their chances in battle with another warlord particularly high. Which is where Liu Bei comes in the picture.

Liu Bei a warlord with a big heart cared for the people. Perhaps too much so. He was unable to refuse aid to those who needed it which made him a good target for the beginning of Chen Gongs long term strategy. The castle of Xia Pi was a stronger one compared to the likes of Puyang. When they replenish their troops and morale they will take the first opportunity they have to usurp the land for Lu Bu's forces.

That night LingQi woke up in the middle of the night to train. She always did this as a daily routine however after their defeat she trained twice as hard. She took the loss personally since her father was the head of the army and she wanted to do everything within her power to help him. She thought it was her duty as her daughter to do anything but. However as she's traversing through the camp tents she spots Pang Tong and who she guessed was Wu Zi. She had a few questions directed about the...unique strategist ever since their defeat. She marches up to their position.

'I see...well I must take my leave now, you have given me much to think about.'

'Of course my apologies for wasting so much of your time.'

'Please there is no need for apologies however farewell for now.' He walks past him a few steps before recognising LingQi not far.

'My lady.' He bows respectively before walking past her. LingQi reciprocated as Pang Tong looks behind her and waves at her.

'Ahh how are you this rather beautiful night my lady?' He questions as he stretches his arms to his side.

'I wish to ask you something.' She replies preferring to get straight to the point.

'Hehe I suppose you do, I had a feeling you would sooner or later.' He chuckles to himself.

'You knew all along Cao Cao had a plan in place didn't you?'

'...Yes.' He admits. In which LingQi consumed by anger grabbed his robe and lifts him up with one hand.

'Then why didn't you say anything sooner!? We could've come up with a counter strategy or something. We...we could've done something and win that battle!' She yells at him, infuriated by his rather selfish decision. Her father could've won that battle if he knew what was going to happen. Despite this Pang Tong kept his cool.

'Even if I did the outcome wouldn't have changed.'

'How so?'

'We both know Chen Gong is a capable strategist, he also knew that Cao Cao had some sort of scheme lying in wait.'

'Then...why...?'

'Why weren't we victorious? Hmm I'd prefer not to tell you this now but sometimes you have to listen to things that you don't like.'

'Tell me what?'

'If it wasn't for your father leading the army the battle would've had a different outcome.' He responds. LingQi looked at him with confusion, what was he talking about.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Do you think Chen Gong didn't try informing him of his strategies? Did you think that he didn't know what was going on? Quite the opposite is true actually. The problem is that unfortunately your father does not seem to want to listen to him.' LingQi starts to give in to her frustration and anger, she grabs one of her double bladed halberds with her free hand and holds it close to his face threatening her.

'You dare to insinuate my father is unsuitable to lead!? Isn't it the job of a strategist to help their lord!?'

'Hehe indeed it is...however how can strategists do that if their lords don't let them? How can a blacksmith forge the strongest weapons without the right tools?' Pang Tong questioned LingQi in his usual casual tone.

'I'm not saying he's unsuitable to lead however we can't help those that can't help themselves the same way a teacher cannot teach a student who is unwilling to learn.' LingQi gritted her teeth as she looks to the side, she knows deep down that what he says makes sense but still...this was her father he was talking about. It was hard for her to believe that her father Lu Bu, the mightiest warrior the land has ever known could be outwitted. He was the best man that she had ever known, it can't possibly be his fault...he can't have a flaw like what he's insinuating...right?

'But you know that already don't you? I appreciate a loss like that can be hard on you however it would be wise to not let it get to you. Besides it's not the worst thing in the world, I'm sure the experience helped your father realise the importance of strategy and how invaluable Chen Gong will be in his immediate future.' Pang Tong chuckles to himself despite being in this situation. LingQi eventually releases her grip throwing him back slightly. She sharply turns around and starts to walk away defeated, gripping her cross pike tightly. However she stops suddenly after taking a few steps.

'Tell me something...you think my father is nothing but a brute that lusts for battle don't you?'

'Of course not, I think your father has the heart of a warrior who has his place on the battlefield and is having trouble...adapting to his new position so to speak. Not to say he is a brute of course but after being a warrior for so long to suddenly leading an army to achieve your dreams will have a few...setbacks but in the grand scheme of things, he'll feel right at home in his new position as grand commander and defeat everyone who gets in his way.' He responds which LingQi didn't expect him to reply like that. Still part of her was still furious with the circumstances and at him directly due to his refusal to inform him but she can't exactly disagree with his words either.

'I see...' is all she could say as she couldn't muster up any words towards him so she starts to walk away again before Pang Tong speaks up.

'I do understand why you may not trust me completely but I assure you I'm not plotting against you or your father. However there is one thing that you should take to heart.'

'And that is?'

'Don't let your blood hinder you. By all means take pride of your bloodline but don't believe that you must be restricted by it since your life is yours to command and only yours.' He advises her as LingQi nods respectively however she didn't understand what he was saying.

'I'll...take that under consideration...if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to.' LingQi stated as she walks off as Pang tong chuckles to himself again seeing her walk away.

' _Ah you poor girl unaware of the chains that bind you from reaching your full potential. I'm sure you'll break them in due time however as I'm sure Mitsuko would like that a lot. I believe you may prove invaluable to her in the future as both a military asset...and a good companion. Ah well we'll see what happens in the future shall we? Haha'_

The next day the gates of Xia Pi opened as Lu Bu's forces were greeted with open arms much to their delight. Negotiations between Lu Bu and Liu Bei were a success, under the guidance of Chen Gong Lu Bu used the fact his army's vulnerable position aswell as recent hostilities with Cao Cao o convince Liu Bei to take them in and in return they would be willing and able to fight Cao Cao with him as Liu Bei needed as much help as he can get to halt his ambitious conquest.

Lu Bu's soldiers quickly made themselves home occupying numerous facilities to sleep and the officers were provided personal quarters even Mitsuko, much to the distaste of Liu Bei's soldiers. They don't question the decision of their lord however they don't fully trust these foreign soldiers that owed their allegiance to another lord. They thought that Lu Bu and his army would abuse their lords benevolence. Nevertheless they didn't speak up and left members of the other army alone. Besides as long as they can help take down the tyrannical Cao Cao they can stay where they want.

A month had passed. Finally the opportunity that Chen Gong and Lu Bu were waiting for appeared. Word had reached Liu Bei that a warlord by the name of Yuan Shu in the central plains had declared himself emperor using the golden imperial seal that only the emperor himself has the possession. This angered Liu Bei due to his royal lineage to the Han Empire. He saw Yuan Shu as a threat to the people, using the imperial seal to his own selfish desires for power and fame. Yuan Shu is not even of noble descent yet he talks about being the emperor when he only just wants to obtain more power? Despicable!

Shortly after hearing this Liu Bei gathered the majority of his army from within the province and started to prepare for war. Liu Bei decided to not involve Lu Bu in this affair since this is something he should do alone. However there is the possibility that Cao Cao could invade Xia Pi in his absence, though he couldn't let Yuan Shu have free reign and manipulate the people for his own selfish ends. He called upon Lu Bu to negotiate for his forces to defend Xia Pi in his stead, which Lu Bu agreed which Liu Bei sighed a breath of relief like huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

The next morning Liu Bei's army was fully formed and ready to go to war, the army waits for him outside of the castle however he along with his sworn brothers bid farewell to Lu Bu who was accompanied by Chen Gong and Zhang Liao who developed an honourable rivalry with Guan Yu.

'Now master Lu Bu, I leave you in charge.' Liu Bei bows his head respectively towards him who simply nods in response. Guan Yu turns towards Zhang Liao and smiles while he strokes his beard.

'Zhang Liao, when I return let us share a drink together.' Guan Yu respected Zhang Liao's honour and valour in combat. However Zhang Liao couldn't even look Guan Yu in the eye knowing what will happen shortly after they left. Even though it goes against his honour he is still loyal to Lord Lu Bu first and foremost.

'Farwell...master Guan Yu.' Was all Zhang Liao could say as the sworn brothers mount their horses and begin to approach their army to begin their march towards the central plains where Yuan Shu took refuge. When they were out of sight Chen Gong turned towards Lu Bu with a mischievous smirk on his face.

'They're gone now...are you ready?' Lu Bu didn't reply and started to walk back towards Xia Pi as the gates are opened. The majority of troops already occupy by their forces however a small garrison force led by Jian Yong one of the most loyal officers that Liu Bei has in still in the castle with a handful of troops to support the defences however they are nothing but a small rabble of insects compared to Lu Bu's army.

'This land is yours my lord, yours for the taking! We will fight all the way to the end!' Chen Gong states knowing Liu Bei's forces are not nearby at all as he catches up to him.

'Now to seize the land for master Lu Bu' Zhang Liao declares as the gates close behind them.

'This time tomorrow this impenetrable castle will be ours, I'll send the messengers at once to inform the officers and the soldiers to attack the remaining garrison at dawn for complete control. This will give us time to prepare the defences should any retreat and inform Liu Bei of our actions here. This is the first step at conquering the land my lord!' Chen Gong informed him as Lu Bu stayed silent but had a wicked smirk on his face as he envisioned the land under his rule.


	29. Chapter 29

_One night Akari led Mitsuko somewhere outside and forced her to wear a blindfold to make sure she doesn't peak. Mitsuko didn't really like this, it made her uneasy and vulnerable. However she trusts Akari enough to let her do this...even if she doesn't know why she's doing it in the first place._

' _Ok we're here you can take it off now.' Akari stated prompting Mitsuko to quickly take the cursed thing off. When she saw what seemed to be a clear vast ocean with a cloudless sky accompanied by a bright moon towering over the body of water. Mitsuko never really saw a sight like this before and found it almost captivating._

' _Ta-da! Sorry when I was first coming up with this I was thinking of you know, a giant hill overlooking the town at night so you can see the lights while not listening to the distant sound of traffic. Like in the movies but I couldn't find anything like that.' Akari explained._

' _I could've told you that...in fact I'm pretty sure I did since the moment we met.' Mitsuko replies as she giggles at Akari feigning a pout towards her._

' _Well you haven't made the effort to explore your local town unlike me. Besides I always see some kind of spot like that in the movies so it stands to reason there must've been something like that in this town.'_

' _And yet here we are...on some slabs of wood over a body of water, the most romantic of destinations.' Mitsuko responded sarcastically as she smirks. Before she met Akari she wouldn't imagine herself saying half of the things she says with this tone of voice. Now its second nature to her when it comes to Akari, who now sits down on the edge of the jetty with her legs hovering over the water._

' _Look do you want the damn ice cream or not?' Akari offers as she brings out a large container containing chocolate ice cream along with two metal spoons. Mitsuko quickly joins her and they both began to eat ice cream. Even though it was night it was still warm, the wind was generous enough to give them a gentle cool breeze giving them slight shivers._

' _So why is it that we're here anyway?' Mitsuko questioned unsure why she's out here in the first place._

' _Well, back in my old town there was a good spot where every now and again I'd go out in the night and just look up at the stars.'_

' _Really? Why?'_

' _I dunno no real reason, I just liked it. Helped me relax and clear my mind you know? Besides if nothing else they are really pretty don't you think?'_

_Mitsuko looks up at the starry sky and finds herself strangely overwhelmed for some reason. However the more she stares at the sky the more she begins to understand Akari's words._

' _They are actually really pretty.'_

' _See I told you...besides I think you needed a break anyway.' Mitsuko looks at her with confusion._

' _You seemed more stressed out than usual lately so it seems like you needed some time away from everything, escape the world and all that.' Mitsuko was touched that someone like Akari would give a damn enough about her to do something like this for her. Her cheeks start to flush due to embarrassment and had overwhelming happiness surged through her viens. So much so she even surprised herself when she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Akari's lips. Both of them were shocked by this action and Mitsuko immediately turned the other way out of embarrassment._

' _I'm sorry I didn't mean to...it was only supposed to be on the cheek and as a thank you for putting up with someone like me is all.' Mitsuko internally cringes at herself she wasn't supposed to add that last part in. She was surprised when she found a pair of arms wrapped around her._

' _You have no idea how much that makes me happy Mitsuko.' She whispers which sends shivers down Mitsuko's spine and plants another kiss on her cheek._

' _And here you are criticising my choice of destinations for our dates.' Akari giggles as Mitsuko knew she wasn't going to live this one down and attempts to defend herself._

' _Well...its just not the most normal of destinations is it? This is the last thing I would think of if someone asked me on a date.'_

' _Do you really think you of all people should speak about being normal?' She smirks as Mitsuko turns her body towards her._

' _Of course! As someone who is out of the norm I have a better idea of what is normal and what isn't.'_

' _Really now? Then do you know what normal couples do on dates like this then?_

' _No not really I'm not that knowledgeable I'm afraid.'_

' _Is that so? Maybe I can give you a bit of a taste of that if you want?' Akari leans in towards her getting closer with her hands on her shoulders. Mitsuko froze partly in anticipation for a kiss as she closes her eyes. However she was pushed instead and couldn't stop herself from falling in the ocean. She attempts to swim up but its futile as she's a weak swimmer. As she does try Akari jumps in after her putting her hands on her shoulders again making her sink further with her long brunette hair covering her face._

' _You say and think these things about me but yet...' She faces Mitsuko and her pleasant beautiful face is replaced like a skull like her skin was peeled off._

' _Yet you decided to hurt me...why!? What was wrong with me to make you hurt me like this!?' A sirens scream deafened her as_ she woke up. Mitsuko jumps up in her bed hyperventilating she glanced at her surroundings erratically confirming that it was just a nightmare...yet this one seemed more...intense than the others.

She held her head in her hands while trying to calm herself down. She was lucky she was sleeping in her own room and not at the barracks with the grunts where she would've had a hundred of eyes staring right at her. She sighed heavily as she groggily got up from her bed and starts to don her armour. She knew full well she wasn't going to get to sleep now so she figured she may aswell go for a stroll around the castle. Maybe that will help clear her mind she thought to herself as she exited her room. The cool breath of wind hitting her face as she steps out under the dark sky lit only by the bright moon yet again.

She gazes at the moon with a hypnotised look in her eyes admiring the beauty of it. As she does this her thoughts drift back to the memory and that nightmare. Mitsuko shakes her head realising what's going on and goes on her stroll with her scythe in and the top half of the weapon resting on her shoulders. As she walks she looks around the castle and notices its almost bereft of life save for one or two of Liu Bei's guards on the walls. The atmosphere gave off the illusion of peace but Mitsuko knew that wasn't going to last long though.

She received the message about the coup to which she had ...conflicted feelings about it. On the one hand she understood that Lu Bu needed a new piece of land and this is the best way he can get one and is most likely how history played out anyway. On the other hand Liu Bei seemed like a nice guy and doesn't deserve to get backstabbed like that...it also reminded her of her own actions back in her time...which infuriated Mitsuko inside her mind why can't she just forget that!? She's not in that timeline anymore, she just wanted to forget...that's all she ever wanted when she first laid eyes upon the consequences.

This was one of the main reasons for her confliction, she welcomed anything that would disturb this so called peace, she needed her mind to be pre-occupied with a battle, on the lookout for something or someone just anything instead of waiting where those memories will begin to creep up on her again under the illusion of dreams before they quickly turn into nightmares. As she was walking she hears something. She followed the source of the sound figuring she didn't have anything better to do. The more she got closer the more...melodious it becomes. Eventually she came across what seemed to be a stable. She quickly hid behind one of the corners of a building as soon as someone came into view. She peeked over the corner and sees a familiar figure. She sees LingQi of all people standing seemingly on her own making a melodious hum. She dares to poke her head out more to see if there's anything specific that she's doing. As she does she spots an unexpected dash of red. It then...neighs softly as it raises its head. Mitsuko then realised it was red hare, the very steed that Lu Bu himself rides into battle. LingQi soon stopped her song which prompted Mitsuko to hide behind the corner again hoping she didn't see her. She draws one of her weapon and pointing it in the general area that Mitsuko was hiding.

'Who's there!?' She demanded to know as Mitsuko felt obliged to reveal herself.

'Wait its only me, its only me.' Mitsuko answered as she steps out to reveal herself, LingQi quickly lowers her weapon immediately in response.

'My apologies Mitsuko I didn't realise it was you.'

'Don't worry about it, in fairness I shouldn't have hidden like that anyway...how did you know I was there anyway?' Mitsuko questioned.

'You aren't as quiet as you think you are.' Ling Qi replied.

'Well...i'll have to keep that in mind. What are you doing up this late anyway? Training?'

'I was however when I finished I came here to visit my fathers steed.' Red hare begins to stroke his head to hers affectionately. Mitsuko was surprised to see them get on this well.

'By the way he reacts to you you'd think he was your steed.' LingQi was surprised to hear that and steps back.

'Oh no its not like that at all.' Mitsuko thought that was a rather strange reaction but rather than pursue it she decided to change the topic a bit to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

'Well how did your father obtain it anyway? I always wondered how he got it.'

'It was a gift from the former emperor, my father won a huge tournament to prove his abilities as a warrior. As a reward the emperor bestowed him red hare. I was only but a child at that time.'

'Oh really...i don't suppose he let you even touch him did he?' Mitsuko rhetorically asked since it would be hard for her to envision a man like Lu Bu to give anyone permission to touch red hare let alone ride him.

'No...but that didn't stop me from visiting him every night when I was a child when my father kept him home.' LingQi smiles fondly remembering that part of her childhood. For some reason seeing her smile like that made Mitsuko's worries wash away.

'Really? Was there a time when he caught you?' Mitsuko enquired, curious about LingQi's childhood.

'Not for a good while...until I made a mistake. I always wanted to ride him since I saw him for the first time and one night I actually did, however I didn't know how to properly ride a horse at the time. So when I rode him I didn't keep a hold off him and fell off and damaged my arm, my parents heard me cry and that's when my father caught me. He was really furious gave me a stern lecture after that and was much stricter on me. He even got some men to build a small fence around him so I couldn't even get to him.' Ling Qi started to laugh at that memory that she didn't think of in quite some time. Mitsuko joins her, she didn't think LingQi was the type of girl that would be rebellious against her father.

'And yet here you are still disobeying the order given.' Mitsuko smirks.

'I can't help it, it's the one order I can't follow no matter even if I wanted to.' She laughs slightly before Red hare proceeds to lick LingQi's face which made her giggle and step back a bit.

'Anyway what are you still doing up? It is quite late and we have the morning to proceed with.' LingQi asked referring to the coup. Mitsuko suddenly remembered why she was out here in the first place.

'Just couldn't sleep is all, nothing to worry about.' Mitsuko replies as she leans on the side of the stable and unknowingly let out a soft sigh.

'Are you worried about tomorrow?' LingQi inquired with concern, Mitsuko simply shakes her head.

'Its not that I'm worried about it, I'm sure it'll go well and they won't know what hit them but...its just who we're doing it to I guess. Liu Bei seems like a good person its not like he deserves what we're gonna do to him. ' Mitsuko admits.

'I understand how you feel, I'm a little uneasy about it myself. However if my father is to gain a new land of his own and complete his ambitions we must be prepared to do tactics like this, no matter who the victim may be. Liu Bei goes on about his sword brothers and his family however we must look after our own family and in order for us to do that we need a land of our own.' LingQi responded passionately.

'I suppose you're right, its not like those two can co-exist in a world like this anyway. Just wished we were doing it to someone else I guess and have a chance to fight him on the battlefield rather than doing this but if this is what needs to happen it will be done.' Mitsuko reassures her.

'Thank you...i'm glad you're on our side.' LingQi said to her however when she looks at Mitsuko's eyes something about them didn't seem quite right, she couldn't explain it but she didn't want to ask anything due to it could be just her imagination playing up.

'Yeah so am I, I suppose we better rest up then, got a big day tomorrow then haven't we?' Mitsuko smirked as she started to walk away.

'Wait...are you sure you can rest now?' LingQi asked yet again concerned for her well being. Mitsuko paused for a moment before responding.

'I think I can manage tonight just fine now.' She responded before walking. LingQi watches her walk away before she returns to her quarters. The moment the sunlight hits Xia Pi all hell broke loose. Lu Bu's forces ran rampant through the streets of Xia Pi eliminating Liu Bei loyalists on sight. The loyalists never stood a chance as they were just outnumbered and betrayed by even their own comrades who wanted to keep their lives. The chaos that inhabited the castle provided a good way to infiltrate undetected. The loyalists attempted to hide or to run away however most of them were found and killed on the spot. However a few of them managed to find some horses and escaped from the massacre. They were barely visible as Mitsuko and LingQi went on the walls as a red sun rises and filled the sky with the very blood that was spilt

'It seems they're going to find they're lord and inform them of what happened here.' LingQi stated.

'Indeed, I wonder how he's going to react.'

'Hmm hard to say with a man like him.' Pang Tong pipes up and walked up towards them.

'He has a couple of options. The first being to continue on his way to engage Yuan Shu's forces however the morale of the men would be lessened. The second would be to return and engage us immediately to reclaim the castle however without support it would be futile. The third option would be to surrender to your lord which is the most likely scenario.'

'Really why would that be?' Mitsuko questioned.

'Because whether he likes it or not he cares too much for who sits on the throne, Yuan Shu does it for selfish reasons and Liu Bei cannot let that stand. He cares too much for an empire that has already fallen to corruption and greed and cares not for the petty land wars other warlords are occupied with...for the moment at least. Plus this way he still has a chance to get supplies for his forces and a home even if it is not his anymore. It is the safest option he has for the moment especially since he doesn't have a strategist of his own. Plus he can conspire with someone else to help retake this castle at a later date.' Pang Tong explained.

'Then we should kill him when we have the chance.' LingQi thinks aloud.

'That is the safest option for your forces. You see how Liu Bei connects with the people, that is a power that should not be underestimated. However unfortunately your strategist and lord may not see it that way and accept his surrender due to him and his sworn brothers speaking about honour, you wouldn't really expect them to betray you.'

'So how can we stop it going down that route before it's too late? Just hope that Lord Lu Bu doesn't accept his surrender.' Mitsuko asked.

'More than likely yes, however I could be wrong and he could just challenge us out of rage and that would ensure his doom. Let's see how this plays out first though before we worry too much about the future that may not be.' Pang Tong chuckles to himself as he takes a seat on the wall.

'If it does come to that then I'll take his head and slay all those that oppose my father.' LingQi announces as she holds her weapon high.

'If you're going to do that at least save some for me.' Mitsuko replied and raises her scythe and hovered it over hers. LingQi looked at her and genuinely smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

A few days later Mitsuko returned to her quarters, only to find the door slightly opened when she was certain she closed it. Mitsuko was curious about this and entered her quarters and found a rather large chest. Mitsuko wondered why its doing here and how did it get here without anyone spotting the culprit. She closed the door behind her and crouched down. She opened the trunk and was surprised when she found out what was contained it. She holds it up in the air, analysing it. Part of her thinks it was too flashy for her especially for the moment however the other side of her adored it. She realised how light it was despite the appearance of it. She figures it would be rude to not accept it and to at least try it on.

It was a complete suit of armour fashioned to mimic the appearance of large snake scales however they were smooth to the touch coloured in mainly black and emerald green. The Pauldrons were designed like emerald green serpent heads with the arms fitting nicely through their hideously open mouths. While the gauntlets and boot were black with a more simplistic and subtle continuation of the snake design with the top of their heads shown and were melded in them. The helmet however was fashioned in a majestic snake with its fanged mouth covering Mitsuko's head however still showing her proud face, with its eyes glitching with what seems to be strange bright red jewels. Mitsuko was surprised to find how it all fitted her perfectly, she didn't give her sizes or was measured by anyone. She thought it must've been a lucky guess and decided to keep it and use it as her armour even though she's still a little torn on it.

The next day a war horn blew loudly at the first sight of dawn which woke everyone in the city up including Mitsuko who drags herself out of bed and put on her new armour. She quickly grabs her scythe and rushes out of the building to see a bunch of soldiers rushing to the walls and soon joins them. When she arrives she immediately sees an army at the gates of Xia Pi. She couldn't get an accurate number of how many of them they were but she saw they were in bright green uniform and several flag bearers wore the flags of Liu Bei.

'Hehe here they are. Didn't I tell you this would happen, now for what option is the lord of the people going to go for? Also you look nice, very stylish. Will help you stand out from the crowd.' Mitsuko was still conflicted with this. Did she really want to stand out from the crowd or would she rather look like everyone else to avoid attention? She broke her thoughts as she saw a lone figure riding to the gates with a peculiar grey coloured horse wearing green armour and a cape. The horse stops in front of the gates and the figures shouts as loud as he can.

'Lu Bu I request an audience with you!' Liu Bei cried out almost sounding desperate. The only sound that could be heard was the wind and the flapping of capes and flags. Suddenly the lord himself appeared over the gates, just his reveal shook fear in the hearts of the enemy however Liu Bei himself stood his ground and looked at him right in his eyes.

'Ha what would someone like you want to discuss with me? To get your castle back?' He arrogantly laughs at his position, soon his entire army laughs in a loud uproar while the followers of Liu Bei was fuming by the mocking of their lord. Liu Bei steeled himself with these insults and stares into his eyes.

'No...I request your assistance in dethroning Yuan Shu!' Liu Bei pleads which suddenly Lu Bu stopped and raises his fist up. The army turned silent and Lu Bu's arrogant smiled is wiped away, replaced by a curious smirk. Pang Tong guffaws at this.

'Ho-oh so he's going this route is he? Well then lets see what our most glorious lord does.' Mitsuko admits that she doesn't know what he would do now. All eyes turn towards Lu Bu, the archers on the wall drawing their arrows, the soldiers of Liu Bei ready to storm the castle under his command. Each army waiting for the other to make the first move in a tense standoff. Finally Lu Bu broke the silence.

'Is that so? Hmm...Open the gates!' He orders as the army seemed to be in shock that he would even consider that however the soldiers did what they were ordered and the gates opened in front of Liu Bei who sighs a breath of relief and him and his horse walks in alone. However every single soldier under his banner felt the temptation of sprinting towards the gate, climbing the walls and retaking the very castle that was stolen from them. However they stayed their blades...for now. Once Liu Bei entered the castle the gates shut behind him. A couple of guards escort him on his famous steed the hex mark in the inner ward where the negotiations will take place with Lu Bu following closely behind him. Mitsuko watches them walk away from the walls until they were out of sight and focused her attention on the enemy in front of them.

If it weren't for their leader being so...submissive they would climb up the walls and massacre them in revenge for their betrayal however if they tried anything Liu Bei would surely be a goner since he wasn't a strong combatant but each one of them would die for him. Everyone on the wall drew their weapons in preparation for their imminent attack. Like they're expecting Lu Bu to kill him and order the archers to fire any minute rather than taking him seriously. An eternity seemed to have passed waiting for the discussions to reach to a close, it was like two predators waiting for the other to make the first move but both were ready to pounce. Mitsuko despised this waiting around and tightened her grip to the scythe eager to get into the fray but she keeps a calm façade even though she's anything but calm.

'Man what's taking them so long?' Mitsuko whispers to her advisor.

'Diplomacy tends to take longer even those that are sprung upon you in surprise.' Mitsuko growls but he knows Pang Tong is right even though she just wanted to jump in the battle. She knows that these meetings takes time but it just makes it all the more frustrating when there's a perfect valid enemy in front of her and she can't fight them, especially when they're also thinking the exact same thing.' While everyone was too busy fixated on the other side the gates creaked open and revealed Liu Bei still breathing with a contented look on his face atop of his steed seemingly unharmed. While Lu Bu makes his way to the top of the gate with his soldiers making way for him. He raises his sky piercer in the air as Liu Bei turns his steed around to look at him.

'Hear me! Prepare for battle for soon we will march towards the central plains and attack Yuan Shu!' No one can believe what they heard, did their lord really just say that? What about Liu Bei should they not kill them off when they have the chance? What is he thinking? Even Liu Bei's soldiers seem surprised, they thought that an agreement wouldn't even be considered never mind agreed upon. He went towards his army and raises his right sword.

'And we will also march there ahead. Come let us take down the false emperor!' He yells as his steed retreats into his army, his soldiers making a path out of him. They look at each other and glances back at the castle before begrudgingly make their way back to the central plains. Lu Bu's soldiers meanwhile watch them retreat and then turn towards their leader who seems bewildered at them

'What? Didn't I give you all an order?...GET TO IT!' He yells at his soldiers and climbs down from the wall to the ground and walks back to the inner ward to prepare for battle. The soldiers frantically prepare as fast as they can for war in the central plains. Mitsuko sighs, unable to see why he wants the army to do such a thing.

'Hey Pang Tong do you have any idea why he wanted to do this rather than kill him and his army right now?' Pang Tong pondered on this question before answering.

'Could be the case that he feels a little...guilty of the situation and maybe there is still a sense of honour within him. Or the second and more likely scenario is this is his attempt to gain more fame and land, after all defeating a wealthy nobleman who declares himself emperor would help establish him as the rightful leader of the land and more men would flock towards him and sparing a man like Liu Bei would also help even though it would probably be...safer to eliminate him before he becomes a major problem.' After stating this he immediately changes the topic.

'However you shouldn't be too concerned with that for the moment and look to the inevitable battle ahead and view it as a good chance for you to expand your own name. After all with your weapon and now your armour will help at least with getting people to talk, even now you can hear the faint whispers of your name being ushered of your lips due to your new armour.' They both became silent as they heard whispers all around them about numerous things.

'You think that's for the best?' Mitsuko inquired still unsure that being famous would be the best thing for her. She always knew the comfort of blending in with the crowd, if she was suddenly the centre of attention she wouldn't know how to handle it correctly.

'Of course. After all the more people know your name the more influence you have, which does come in handy especially when you're trying to make changes for the better. It's also good to get some support as well if you're running out of soldiers and need more volunteers.'

'I see...well in any case we should probably get prepared.' Mitsuko stated.

'Ahh yes, it will be a long march after all to the central plains.' Pang Tong chuckles to himself as Mitsuko made her way to her quarters in silence. A couple of hours later the entire army marched out of the castle and on their way towards the central plains. They arrived in the central plains at nightfall a week after they set out and met up with Liu Bei's army and the two merged to make one huge camp and began to make immediate preparations for battle. Mitsuko finds herself alone with some soldiers doing busywork surrounding her, preparing for the battle tomorrow. Her mind drifts back to Pang Tong's words about fame. Would taking the centre stage and being well known be that much of a bad thing?

Sure she doesn't have that much experience but it can't be that bad right? I mean there are benefits certainly. The chance to actually have a chance to change things to her was tempting. After lusting for this for so long she finally has a possibility of that becoming a reality. However her thoughts quickly become consumed with the negative possibilities of what would happen. If she at any point failed in anything, so many eyes would be on her and they would gossip more about her failures than her successes. What if they all at once just turn on her? Would she actually be able to get influence in the first place? She's a woman after all...in ancient china of all places and times. Not many people take her seriously in the first place, even back in her own time.

That was when she realised something...no one ever did take her seriously and why was that? Because she was different? Because she wasn't too interested in popular culture? The dormant rage that Mitsuko didn't know she had regarding this began to emerge with her thoughts. She tightens the grip of her scythe and her eyes began to flash bright red every other second, she thought she didn't feel any of this but apparently that's not the case as it begins to flow through her like a bottle that blew its top off. HIs that why she was alone? Is that why she was abandoned that night and forced to live through that life? Is that why-

'Mitsuko?' A gentle voice called out to her as well as a hand touch her shoulder. Suddenly the rage within her quietened down tremendously. She turns to her right and sees LingQi still awake and looked concerned, Mitsuko attempted to play it cool.

'Oh hey how's it going?' Mitsuko questioned trying to sound as normal as possible.

'Are you ok? I've called out to you but you didn't seem to respond.' LingQi asked which tested Mitsuko's quick thinking skills as she thought LingQi was asleep like her advisor.

'Yeah I'm fine I was just...thinking about the coming battle ahead and looking forward to it is all. After all I didn't expect we'd be here so soon you know?' LingQi wasn't entirely convinced that that was all she was thinking about however she decided to let it go.

'I can understand that, it was quite a march especially when arriving as reinforcements.' LingQi replies.

'Speaking of which do you know what he was thinking about actually helping the lord we stole the castle from?' Mitsuko probed attempting to get more information about her lord. LingQi sadly shakes her head.

'Unfortunately I do not know what he is thinking and at times like this his decisions even baffle me.' LingQi glances at the ground and then looks at her palm. She quickly clenches it with determination and looks to the field of battle tomorrow.

'Even so I will assist him in any way I can to help achieve his dreams.' Mitsuko chuckled admirably at her.

'You always fight with that goal in mind don't you? I'm almost jealous.' Mitsuko accidently blurts out, she covers her mouth immediately to prevent herself saying anything else, LingQi was confused by her statement.

'Jealous? Why is that?' Mitsuko sighs in response.

'Well...you always seem to have a reason to fight while I'm just fighting for the sake of it. While I don't mind that at all, when there's not enough battles to keep my mind occupied I can't help but be a bit envious when you and others have a goal, something to work towards while I don't yet.' To her surprise LingQi giggles softly at this while covering her mouth with an open fist.

'My apologies however I didn't expect someone like you to worry about something like that.'

'Well when you say it like that it makes me feel a bit silly.' Mitsuko awkwardly laughs and rubs the back of her head. LingQi quickly shakes her head.

'You really shouldn't. It is understandable to want a reason for anything that you do. It's like trying to find a friend you've been looking for. I believe you'll be able to find yours in due time whatever it may be.'

'Heh you think so?'

'I know you will.' Mitsuko turns towards her and smirks at this. Its strange for her, that a simple conversation with her can help put her mind at ease even if it is in some cases temporary.

'By the way where did you get your new armour? I've never seen anything like it' LingQi questions snapping Mitsuko out of her trance.

'Oh this? Well it was a gift from someone not too long ago, not sure who it was or why they gave it me...or how they knew my size actually. But I just found this in my quarters and figured I may aswell wear it...do you like it? Do you think its too flashy?'

'I think it suits you surprisingly well. ...is it not heavy?'

'Surprisingly no its actually very light. Do you want to feel it' Mitsuko asks as she extends her right arm in her direction. LingQi hesitates for a moment however she grasps the gauntlet from the bicep and slides her down the arm with a smooth motion as she feels how each scale feels as its easy to slide down. She's amazed how smooth it feels and yet how strong the material is aswell

'Wow I've never felt anything like this...I'm glad you're lucky enough to be gifted a suit of armour like this.' LingQi smiles at Mitsuko which made her heart skip a beat.

'A-as am I.' She stuttered. They both look around and see that the camp save for a few soldiers on patrol is deserted with the moon high in the sky which made LingQi giggle again.

'Looks like it is time for both of us to retire to our tents after all we do have a battle to prepare for.' LingQi states almost sounding...disappointed.

'Yeah its probably best if we get some sleep before that.'

'Hehe indeed, sleep well Mitsuko.' LingQi responded before walking away with Mitsuko reciprocating the same thing and walking back to her tent. Unbeknownst to her she wore a contented smile on her face however she was still eager to join the battlefield tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning all the officers attended the strategy meeting, tensions were high between the officers however they managed to contain their urges and listened to Chen Gong since Liu Bei didn't have a strategist of his own, much to their dismay, however for the sake of their lord they were willing to drop all grudges...for now. The camp was situated near the minor castle in ShouChun Yuan Shu was visiting while he was gloating his position and wealth to his own people. Chen Gong came up with a pincer manoeuvre as the main strategy. Liu Bei's forces would attack from the West while Lu Bu's forces would attack from the East.

Lu Bu's army would split into two. The larger contingent would take the high road where more enemies would be stationed while the other would take the low acting as something of a strike force in case the enemy caught on to the pincer attack and the main force is delayed for too much time, this contingent included LingQi, Mitsuko and Zang Ba. Once all the enemies outside the castle were defeated then they would storm the castle. After the strategy meeting all the officers dispersed and returning to their troops to inform them of what the strategy was.

'Looks like we'll be working together again eh?' Zang Ba glances at Mitsuko who chuckles at him

'Quite.' She responds as a few of Liu Bei's soldiers were marching muttering while giving them a sly glare before leaving.

'Hmph still not sure why we're here though. We shouldn't be concerned by whoever will be on the throne since that will belong to lord Lu Bu soon enough, so why should we bother ourselves with such a trivial matter like who's sitting on the throne now?'

'Are you questioning my father's decision?' LingQi inquired annoyed by constant questioning of her father.

'O-of course not! I was only erm...' Zang Ba bowed out of respect and fear in the fact that LingQi would report him to her father.

'Erm...I...I will go and prepare the troops immediately my lady.' Zang Ba stated as he quickly retreats back to the men and to get as far away from there as possible.

'Ha you showed him.' Mitsuko snickered however stops as she sees LingQi's frown remain.

'Maybe so but they all still should have some faith in my father's decisions.'

'Well you can't blame them for being curious of this decision at least.'

'I suppose not...though I still do not like it...the constant questioning makes me fear they are not loyal enough to father.' She stated before sighing.

'Yeah I can understand that. It's difficult to listen to people saying the same thing about someone you care about and all you want them to do is to just stop.'

Mitsuko's mind briefly flickered back to her own time. Back at her school, she would normally overhear statements from the other students as she was putting her things back in her locker. She would hear smark remarks about Akari...constantly hearing degrading and ignorant comments about her. She would've done something but she was too consumed with fear and was as a result too weak to do anything, even if they upset her greatly...aswell as infuriate her.

Mitsuko's taken back to the present when she hears LingQi calling out to her. She looks at her concerned face and tries to brush that flashback of hers off.

'Sorry I dozed off what did you say?'

'Are you ok? You're not normally the type to have your mind wander when a battle is looming nearby.'

'I'm fine do not worry I was just thinking of the battle ahead too much, sorry about that. Well anyway we should get to the troops and get moving then shall we?' Mitsuko starts to walk in the same direction as Zang Ba once did. LingQi stood there for a moment looking at Mitsuko.

' _Mitsuko...what exactly are you concealing from me?'_

'Hey c'mon we got to get a move on.' Mitsuko shouts towards her prompting LingQi to sprint to catch up with her. They both join the contingent of troops with other officers and began to march towards the castle. After a couple hours of marching save for a few hushed whispers from the soldiers near the back who thought they couldn't been heard not a single word was ushered. It was almost too quiet for them to march without any kind of resistance even if they were a small strike force.

'Pang Tong what do you think? You think this is a trap?' Mitsuko whispers to her advisor next to her who ponders this for a moment.

'Hmm most likely there will be an ambush up ahead. Even though Yuan shu doesn't have an official strategist he has a few advisors of his own that can come up with a simple tactic like that. I would advise to proceed with caution as we press on nearer to the castle.' He suggested and Mitsuko took note of it. Another hour later they reach a large building housing nothing but enemy troops and behind them a drawbridge to get to the other side. The leader of this group of soldiers arrived to the frontlines as Mitsuko's forces stopped their progress.

'Greetings I am Yuan Yao heir to the throne why do you fight my father, the new emperor of the land? The heavens have chosen our family to lead the land. If you surrender now I'm sure you will all be pardoned.' Yuan Yao smirked arrogantly and his tone pretentious.

'Ha as if we'll submit to someone like you.' Zang Ba responded as he raises his weapon towards him.

'Hmph so you wish to defy the heavens themselves? Very well...ambush forces reveal yourselves!' He orders as ambush troops suddenly appeared behind them encircling the entire contingent. With various soldiers stating the obvious and wonder how they are going to get out of this predicament. Yuan Yao was about to give the order for everyone to charge before she spots a fair maiden that he could never mistake.

'Ahh you must be LingQi...the woman who has rejected my proposal of marriage.' Mitsuko glances at her as she didn't know she received any kind of proposals. She looks stern ready to kill him.

'I will give you another chance, if you marry me I will...'

'She'll stay right where she is thanks.' Mitsuko interrupted him. Surprising LingQi before she had a chance to respond.

'Such insolence! Who do you think you are?' He demanded to know as Mitsuko looks down at the floor and starts to laugh.

'I know people like you. Those who think they're superior to others simply because of their wealth or title. Those that think they can get away with everything without consequence. Those that think they can treat women like objects for their pleasure instead of human beings. People like that... **Really do not deserve to live in this world!'** Mitsuko shoots her head up with a sinister smile and her eyes transformed to snake like pupils with both iris' being coloured in blood red. Mitsuko charges straight to Yuan Yao with LingQi and Zang Ba following closely behind her, a couple of seconds later the rest of their forces also charged forward all around inspired by their officers charge into the fray fearlessly. Pang tong in the meantime stands in the middle, grabs a flask from underneath his robes, takes a drink and laughs.

'Now's your chance to show them what you can really do, my lady.'

Mitsuko jumps and performs a forward roll as a guard attempts to stab her with a spear and slashes him as her body passes him, landing on the back of her right shoulder as a result. As she stands up she swings her scythe cutting down several soldiers in front of her. She blocks an incoming sword strike from the side with the bottom of her polearm making him stumble in front of her. She struck him down with a single blow in the back. Mitsuko twists her polearm and swings it to her right side impaling another soldier in the side. She pulls the crescent blade out and he fell like others. Mitsuko strikes upwards at another soldier only to turn it and slash another one coming towards her at the neck from the other side. She sidesteps to the side as an enemy charges towards her with a spear and plunges her scythe down slicing his neck. Mitsuko looks around and spots the young Yuan Yao slinking further into the ranks of his soldiers which are scarce as most are engaging with the enemy forces.

Mitsuko locks eyes with him and smirks as she starts walking towards him as she spots the fear in his eyes. Several of his guards attempt to stop her but to no avail. Mitsuko sweeps the first guard up and strikes down at his skull. She pull up the weapon high up and in one fell swoop struck down another guard as he attempts to block with his sword which couldn't stop the tip of the crescent blade from piercing his head. He fell to the ground and Mitsuko slashed a couple of more guards with a single blow as they ran to their demise. One attempted to assassinate her from behind however Mitsuko attacks from behind with the bottom of the polearm, she turns around and strikes upwards making the crescent blade stuck in his soon to be corpse. He looks up and finds Mitsuko terrifying as she smiles like she's having a great time. She kicks the newly formed corpse away from her scythe which has now been drenched in the enemies blood.

There was now a clear way towards Yuan Yao who was trying to lower the drawbridge as fast as he can to try and save himself. Several other soldiers attempted to stop Mitsuko to no avail as she struck them down with ease. She finally reaches him and stumbles as he tries to cross the drawbridge. He attempts to crawl away however Mitsuko plants her foot on his back. He whimpers and internally prays to the heavens for his life. Coincidentally enough the prayer was answered as he heard a clash. He turns his head to the best he can and he sees what he thinks is one of his guards dressed in teal clothes and armour armed with a scimitar that blocked her scythe and manages to push her off him momentarily.

'My lord you must escape at once.' He feigns care and loyalty in his voice as Yuan Yao stands up.

'Yes of course, thank you very much your loyalty will be rewarded I assure you.' Yuan Yao successfully flees across bridge, much to the disappointment of Mitsuko. The newly discovered mystic confidently smirks at this.

'Ha now that fool is gone we can go all out and you won't be distracted.' He readies his spear as Mitsuko has a lopsided smile and raises her scythe at him.

' **Is that so? Well I hope you're ready to meet your end.'** Halfway across the battlefield another mystic donning teal armour spotted them and immediately tries to stop him however LingQi stands before him armed and ready for action with a determined look on her face.

'I have no quarrel with you woman, please stand aside.'

'An enemy of Mitsuko is an enemy of mine.'

'Listen you have no idea who you are siding with. If she has her way your land will be in constant chaos for the rest of time and your people will suffer for it. Help us slay her so she won't bring ruin to your world!' He pleads with her, LingQi shakes her head defiantly.

'I will not let you lay a single finger on her!' LingQi stated not believing his lies about her.

'Then it is with sadness that I must eliminate you.' He lunges forward with his spear attempting to stab her in numerous places however LingQi skilfully blocked all incoming attacked and countered with her own strikes which were also blocked.

Even though Yuan Yao's forces had more men, Lu Bu's forces fought harder and as a result were winning the engagement however both side suffered losses. Bodies littered the battlefield and blood soaked the ground. Yuan Yao's men began to lose morale due to their situation.

Mitsuko was stuck in a deadlock with her opponent while being on the offensive. She smirks as she withdrew her blade temporarily and strikes his opponents left knee in surprise making him fall onto it and using his sword to keep himself from falling.

'How wa-' He was interrupted as Mitsuko slashed the front of his throat making the body slump to the ground in the direction of her swing. His mystic partner saw this and was enraged by his defeat and yells loudly. His once skilful attacks grew more into wild swings. He attacked overhead which LingQi blocks with her blades crossed. She pushes the spear overhead giving her an opening and she uses her blade to cut her opponent in half at the torso.

'Beaten by a human? Impossible' her opponent gurgled as his torso separated from her legs and fell backwards. She looks around the battlefield and saw that the enemy has lost their morale and began fleeing over drawbridge.

'Sh-she's a monster!'

'We can't stop her forces.'

'Lets get out of here!'

Mitsuko kneels down next to the mystic as the enemy started to flee past her. She grabs him by the throat, her eyes changed to her normal eye colours once more.

'this isn't the first time I met someone like you, do you want to tell me what's going on and why you people want to kill me?'

'What would be the point? You're going to die soon and finally we can live in peace.' He begins to cough blood. Mitsuko's right eye began to glitch to the blood red colour once again.

'Don't give me this shit just give me a straight answer!'

'Heh...lets just say we don't...let the people we care about fight their own battles.' He arrogantly smirks despite being on deaths door and this infuriated Mitsuko as she squeezed her hand on his neck. His blood continually pours out of his wound soaking Mitsuko's gauntlet before Mitsuko lets go as she realises he's now just a corpse. She stands up and just sees the last few soldiers flee across the bridge, with blood dripping from her gauntlet.

'We have them on the run, forward! Lets finish them off for good!' Mitsuko raises her scythe across the drawbridge and several soldiers cheered as they sprinted across. Her momentary rage faded away as the skirmish ended.

'Oh that felt good.' Mitsuko smirks once again and turns around as she hears familiar voices.

'Well that was an impressive showing there, that means I have to try even harder then eh?' Zang Ba pats her on the back.

'Well I mean you'd have to try real hard to get to my level.' Mitsuko confidently smirks.

'I too admit that was a great performance...however please don't do something reckless like that again.' LingQi asked.

'Reckless? I just showed them who was boss is all. Besides you didn't tell me you had marriage proposals.'

'It was none of your concern. In the future please do not act so freely to lose your life next time.' She responds in a harsher tone that she planned which took back Mitsuko somewhat. She immediately regrets it and bows apologetically.

'My apologies I did not mean sound so stern...I merely wish you do not charge on your own and get hurt.' LingQi looks down...almost ashamedly before hearing a familiar laugh behind her.

'Haha is that all then you got nothing to worry about.' Pang Tong appears behind them.

'Because I'm sure you'll all be fighting alongside her right? Then she'll never be fighting alone and with you at her side I doubt neither of you will sustain an injury.' Pang Tong chuckles.

'I suppose you are right about that.' LingQi admits as she forms a small smile on her lips.

'Haha indeed, now since that it settled let us proceed forward to join with your troops shall we?' Pang Tong suggests as Zang Ba perks up.

'Yeah we have to make sure the troops fight their hardest and get in on the action!' He stated as he started to run in the same direction.

'Man I never saw him run so fast, must be the glory hunter heh. So...ready to go?' Mitsuko looks to LingQi who nods and genuinely smiles.

'Yes lets go!' She replies with determination as they including Pang Tong made their way towards the rest of the battle. Little did they know they were being observed.

'Oooh did you see that. These mystics stood no chance against them. Ha ha that'll show them not to face our lady!' Gyuki states like a child.

'I must say I didn't expect them to dispatch them so easily. Especially the human. I continue to be impressed.' Dodomeki admitted as he hunched over the cliff watching Mitsuko and the battle closely.

'Yeah I'm glad they're becoming strong. After this battle I'm sure our lady will get more recognition.'

'Indeed, we did all we can to do that the rest is up to her...so far she's excelling her development.'

'Of course, she'd our lady we will be serving soon after all...but wait wasn't our lord Orochi supposed to wake up by now?' Gyuki asks.

'He should have definitely by now...but there's something different about this one. I know you felt it to at the beginning of the battle.' Dodomeki ponders on what this means when all of a sudden he is struck by a realisation.

'Hmm I may have an idea of what it is but its still a little early to tell but I think we may need to consider the lord Orochi we know could no longer exist.'

'Wait what!? Are you serious?' Gyuki stood up and questioned in shock.

'As I said it's a little too early to make assumptions but it's the only theory I have. What an interesting incarnation you are Mitsuko.' Dodomeki secretly smiles proudly behind that mask.

'Come Gyuki lets get to a better vantage point for the next part of the battle.' Dodomeki ordered as he runs up and sprints towards their next destination with Gyuki lumbering behind him.


	32. Chapter 32

The officers quickly rejoin their troops and make their way towards the castle. They meet a small force of defenders outside the castle however they were quickly dispatched off with a few observers on the castle walls, noticing their strength of a few individuals such as Mitsuko for her way of fighting and her attire The enemy dare not move outside the castle though as the majority of them were fighting Liu Bei's force on the other side of the gate. However when they came to the other side for support the main army of Lu Bu had arrived, they then realised they were surrounded with no hope for escape.

Hours have passed since the surround until all of a sudden Yuan Shu himself appeared on top of the gate dressed in expensive robes and wearing a hat in a similar design of the emperors.

'Lu Bu it is pointless to shed anymore blood, come is it not possible for you and Liu Bei to come over and talk about this.' Which Mitsuko rolled her eyes.

' _Oh please not again.'_

'Huh...perhaps this petty squabbling and this battle bores me anyway. Very well I am open to negotiations.' Mitsuko sighs as she hears those words uttered from her lords mouth. She knew that this was going to be a long, dreary process.

'Ahh splendid please come inside we have much to discuss but please leave your soldiers outside.' Lu Bu nods in response as the gates opened. Chen Gong voices his opinion but is ignored as Lu Bu rides red hare in the castle, the enemy soldiers make way for him out of fear. The gates shut behind him leaving Chen gong to whine to himself secretly. Shortly after though a messenger arrived on horseback riding to Chen Gong's position.

'My lord I bring news there's enemy reinforcements coming this way!'

'What was that!? Hmm, we can't mobilise the entire army in case lord Lu Bu needs our support to take the castle if necessary. Hmm...you lot!' he pointed towards Mitsuko's smaller contingent force.

'Meet the enemy reinforcements head on and delay their advance the last thing we need is a pincer attack on us.' Chen Gong ordered. Mitsuko didn't take too kindly to be ordered like that however she nods and starts to lead the force to the enemy reinforcements.

' _At least it beats being bored.'_  She thought to herself as the forces march to battle once again. When they were out of earshot from the rest of the army the troops began to whisper thinking they were being silent. Word spread fast throughout the ranks and eventually reaching the officers themselves.

'So...erm...do you have any idea?' Zang Ba awkwardly questioned LingQi who is puzzled by it.

'Any idea about what?'

'About you know why your father went into negotiations when he was asked to attack him in the first place?' LingQi was about to answer however unexpectedly Mitsuko intervened.

'It doesn't really matter what his reasons are, what matters is that we listen and obey his orders is that what you were going to say LingQi.' Mitsuko glanced back at her a she smiled genuinely at her.

'Yes exactly that Mitsuko.' Mitsuko formed a small smile on her lips as she turned back around.

'q-quite rightly put Mitsuko, sorry.' Zang Ba sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

'You say that however you must admit that even you are curious of his decision no?' Pang Tong questioned which surprised Mitsuko who didn't expect him to get involved and caught her off guard.

'Well erm...that is to say...even if I am it doesn't matter.' Pang Tong chuckles at her. An hour later they meet the enemy reinforcements but they're surprised when they're not the colour of Yuan Shu yet still fly their banner high. Their uniforms were red much like Sun Jians forces that Mitsuko barely remember.

'Well looks like the enemy has some special forces for us to deal with.'

'They look like Sun Jians men...why would they be fighting for Yuan Shu though?' Mitsuko asks out loud.

'Who knows though there were some rumors Yuan Shu sheltering Sun Jian...but why though I couldn't tell you...not for certain at least.' Two figures on horseback amidst the troops started to emerge and make their way to the front of their lines. One who seemed to be the leader was dressed with simple red garbs with a white tunic underneath, embroiled with a golden tiger on the front with pride. He had his brown hair in a long ponytail and had a sharp goatee. He was armed with Tonfas, weapons that Mitsuko remember from her time playing the game and the other figure she definitely recalls as Shang Xiang. The two sun children rode on inching closer to Mitsuko's small force.

'Well looks like the enemy sent out a welcome party for us. It'd be rude for us to ignore them don't you agree sis?' Sun Ce smirks confidently at her sister who seemed to be trying to look among the enemy as she faintly recognising someone.

'Hey wait is that...' Shang Xiang looks hard at Mitsuko and recognises her weapon design.

'It is! It's Mitsuko! Hi Mitsuko!' She yells loudly and waves towards Mitsuko as she's taken aback by this normal greeting on the battlefield and waves awkwardly not sure if she should do this considering they're going to be fighting each other.

'Oh I didn't know you were acquainted with the Sun family my lady.' Pang Tong responds.

'I mean...I don't know them that well, I only know Shang Xiang and even then I don't know her that well.'

'That is hard to believe considering how she's reacting to you right now.' LingQi responded. They see both sun children dismount their forces and their forces march forward.

'Ahh so you're Mitsuko? My sis has told me quite a few things about you.' Sun Ce announces as he shakes himself loose.'

'Really...like what?' Mitsuko questioned a she tilted her head slightly.

'She said you're quite a fighter and I've been itching to see how good you really are.'

'Is that so? Well I can show you if you like.' Mitsuko's eyes turn back to reptilian as raises her scythe at him while also starting to smirk confidently.

'I'd hoped you say that. How about a little one on one?'

'A duel eh? What would be the terms then?' Pang Tong questioned.

'Just a simple one, the loser takes their forces and withdraws from the battle...how about it? Do you think your fangs are sharper than that of the tigers?' Sun Ce alternatively hops from one foot to the other in his battle stance to which gets Mitsuko excited as she lopsidedly smirks on her right side of her mouth. She took a step forward however stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned back and saw LingQi.

'You sure about this Mitsuko? We can just take care of them with our own forces you don't need to do this.'

'Don't worry about it I'll be fine, besides...I want to see how tough the tiger actually is.' She takes a couple of more steps closer towards him.

'Hehe. All right tiger, consider your challenge accepted.' She raises her scythe at him when he's directly in front of her. Sun Ce pumps his fists together and moves more excitedly.

'All right that's what I like to hear! I gotta warn you though, just because you know my sister doesn't mean I'll hold back.'

'Oh I hope not, it wouldn't be as fun otherwise, now come at me tiger.' Sun ce smirks as he suddenly charges forward at Mitsuko, she downward strikes him expecting an easy kill however Sun ce rolls forward and striking Mitsuko in the stomach as he runs past her. Mitsuko winces as she felt that strike but she tried hard to make it look like nothing. She rotated the crescent blade to the right and twisted her body with full force as Sun Ce stands back up.

He reacted quickly and put both of his tonfas in front of his face just in time to prevent the blade from squeezing inbetween the two. With his mighty strength he pushes away the blade and lunges toward Mitsuko and striked overhead with his right tonfa after a slight jump to close the gap between them faster. Mitsuko barely had enough time to block with the crescent blade. While they were in a deadlock Mitsuko slides her right arm very near to the blade and pushes him back with all his might. Sun Ce jumps away kicking Mitsuko upwards as he did so. As she straightened her head she felt a small drop of blood trickle down from her nose. She wipes it away with two of her fingers and glances at the rather dark scarlet blood. She grasped the scythe again looks up to Sun Ce and smirks with her reptilian eyes fully exposed. Sun ce smirks back in response clearly having a good time.

The two run at each other once again. Sun Ce threw the first strike aiming for Mitsuko's face however Mitsuko went on her knees and power slided and swung her scythe at his knees just before the punch connected. Ce managed to barely dodge the blade by jumping however because he landed awkwardly with his right leg and not his left he crashed to the ground face down. Mitsuko quickly got back to her feet and tried to strike him repeatedly. However Ce kept rolling away from her before Mitsuko manages to catch him with the blade as they squeezed between the tonfas making the tip of the edge visible to Ce. As Mitsuko tried as hard as she can to get in one final push she overextended her body as she was leaning forward. Ce just barely manages to kick the side of her head which staggers her to the side.

Mitsuko attempted to strike at Sun Ce before he could jump back onto his feet however he did in the nick of time making the scythe penetrate the ground. Ce turns around and strikes with his right Tonfa aiming at her head. Mitsuko moves her scythe to intercept it and sidesteps to dodge it. She pulls the scythe out of the ground and strikes upwards using the momentum of her strength. Ce sidesteps just barely and rushes in again for another strike. Mitsuko turns her scythe and tries to catch him off guard with a swing of the scythe at the torso as she takes a step back. Ce merely ducks under the swing and strikes yet again at her face. Ce was surprised when Mitsuko manages to pull out a sword and block the attack as it struck the joint in between the hand and the actual weapon. The handle of the sword was above the actual blade due to her unsheathing it.

With all her strength Mitsuko pushes back Ce and strikes with her scythe downwards aiming for his right shoulder. He sidesteps to the left giving Mitsuko an opportunity. She raises her scythe above her and thrusts her sword at him aiming for his head however Ce slammed the Tonfa's together and stopped the blade in its tracks being millimetres away from his eye. Mitsuko drops down the scythe again aiming for Ce's skull. Ce pushes the sword to his left while sidestepping to the right making Mitsuko stumble and lose her footing. This gave Ce an opportunity to strike and he took it. As Mitsuko regained her composure and footing Ce struck her in the face. Mitsuko used the momentum to turn herself around while swinging her scythe making Sun Ce jump back to dodge the attack and creating a gap between them once again. As they initiate combat once again Shang Xiang examined Mitsuko with great interest.

' _Wow she's managing to keep up with Ce, I'm impressed. she came a long way since back then. Watching them in action like this is actually exciting, c'mon bro tag me in I wanna have some fun aswell.'_ She scans the enemy forces for any potentially strong warriors for future reference. She spots LingQi on the frontlines wearing a serious and determined face but couldn't hide how worried she became, at least to Shang Xiang.

' _Aww she made a friend...hmm but the way she looks at her though...i wonder if she's the reason...nah I'm probably thinking too much into it.'_ She glanced at Pang Tong next to her who seemed perfectly calm, especially compared to LingQi next to him. Her eyes dart around the surroundings and she sees far away on the mountain two shadows. She couldn't make out what they were exactly but they were definitely there.

'I think she sees us Dodomeki.' Gyuki announced as she notices her gaze.

'Its of no concern, its only a problem when multiple people spot us and live to tell the tale. One woman from a family of self proclaimed tigers shouldn't be of any concern. Even if she speaks about us no one will believe her and even if they do they will not be able detect us anyway.' Dodomeki responded.

'Still, she's sharp to be able to spot us so far away.'

'Hmm perhaps but again its nothing to be too concerned about. This human though on the other hand could be a problem in the future.' Dodomeki claimed while observing the duel closely.

'Do you think so? Looks like he could be a powerful ally to her.'

'Hmph you're too optimistic for your own good. Men with ambition cannot share power at all. They're willing to sacrifice everything to achieve their goal. In this case total domination. They may be friendly but they'll have to fight in the end and he won't hesitate to end her.'

'Is that why you don't trust her friends?' Gyuki questioned. Dodomeki was silent for a moment before replying.

'They should prove their loyalty with actions, not words is all.' Gyuki sighs and goes back to observing the duel.

While in a deadlock Ce makes Mitsuko lose her grip on her sword and it flies out of her hand landing behind her, penetrating the earth. She used both her hands on her scythe and strikes overhead. Ce blocks the attack with both of his tonfas however Mitsuko lets her right hand off the polearm and quickly hammers it down, making Ce go onto one of his knees. As she attempts to do the same thing again Ce pushes the scythe upwards, gets back onto his feet and strikes with both tonfas at her stomach with so much force she gets flown back. Mitsuko quickly drops the scythe to the ground and picking up the sword as she goes past it and also plunges it to the ground to stop herself. As she slows to a stop a long carved line was seen in the ground accompanied with a shorter one on its left. Mitsuko stands up and regains her composure and couldn't help but smile as she saw a trickle of blood run down Ce's forhead.

They both start to breathe heavily, Mitsuko tries to not show that she's in pain but only the few officers noticed that. They were about to charge in again however a messenger emerged from Lu Bu's forces and scrambled towards Mitsuko.

'My lady I bring news from master Chen Gong. He orders your force to fall back as they negotiated a peace treaty with Yuan Shu.' Mitsuko sighs as her reptilian eyes reverted back to their normal colours and shape.

'That's a shame just as things were getting fun. Ahh well...all forces fall back.' Mitsuko announces as the force starts to retreat and she sheathes her sword which confuses Sun Ce.

'Hey what's the deal don't tell me you're giving up?' Ce asks almost sounding disappointed

'Far from it, however looks like my lord negotiated peace with yuan Shu so we're on our way back.' Mitsuko explains.

'Is that so? Well at least we paid our debt to him now anyway. All right men fall back.' Ce orders as the two started to walk away.

'Hey Mitsuko!' Ce yells out to her. She stops to turn around and sees him and Shang Xiang mount their horses.

'That was a good fight lets do it again sometime.' Mitsuko couldn't help but smirk at his request.

'Sure but next time I'll win.' She turns around and hears Ce laughing.

'Bye Mitsuko it was nice to see you again!' Shang Xiang yells out again, Mitsuko waves back at her and returns to her side greeted by LingQi and Pang Tong.

'Well my lady how was that experience for you, did that quell your boredom?' Pang Tong questions with his usual jolly demeanour.

'Yeah that was pretty fun.' Mitsuko replies and turns towards LingQi.

'Sorry I should've probably asked you if you wanted to have a go.'

'Hehe don't worry about it, you just have to give me the next one.' LingQi chuckles.

'It's a deal...oh no.' Mitsuko quickly drops to one knee due to her injuries. Luckily she gets caught by LingQi who drops her spears immediately to prevent her from dropping to the ground. Pang Tong even came to her aid.

'Mitsuko!' LingQi yells out with worry.

'Don't worry he just did a number on me but I don't think it's fatal.' Mitsuko chuckles however that still didn't calm down LingQi.

'Even so you shouldn't overdo it. Come I'll help you back to the camp.' LingQi drapes Mitsuko's arm over her neck, grabs her weapon and proceeds to walk.

'Wait you don't have to go this far.' Mitsuko insisted however LingQi wasn't having any of it. Pang Tong did the same thing to her other arm.

'I may not be the best person to do this but I simply can't walk by when my lady is in need of assistance.' He chuckles as they both help her walk. Mitsuko was stunned by their aid and even refusing to let her be. She can't help but smile to herself, having actual friends she can rely on to help her and would be happy to return the favour.

'...thank you.' She whispers.


	33. Chapter 33

The night after the battle Lu Bu's army setup camp to rest before they return back to Xia Pi castle. Almost everyone in the army was sleeping apart from a few individuals. Thanks to Pang Tong no one notices him, LingQi and Mitsuko entering the camp with Mitsuko in their arms. They bring her to her tent and set her down softly.

'Ahh what a battle that was eh?' Pang Tong asked as he stretches his arms and his back. LingQi gave him a glare to make him be quiet and let her sleep. He chuckles at this.

'Well I'll leave you two to it then.' He exits the tent leaving her and Mitsuko alone.

After LingQi finds Mitsuko more settled she stood up and started to exit however she hears shuffling behind her. She turns around and sees Mitsuko tossing and turning in her sleep. She immediately returns to her side unsure of what to do. She never saw Mitsuko like this and doesn't know what to do to help her. She could only sit there and watch her and hope vainly that she'll get better. However...

'mhm ...n-no stop...i'm s-sorry...' Mitsuko whispers softly to herself as her tossing and turning becomes more active. A small tear began to form at the edge of her closed eye which prompted LingQi into action. She didn't know what she was doing but she didn't want to watch Mitsuko suffer this nightmare anymore...whatever it is. She carefully grabs her head and puts it on her lap and cups her face gently wiping away any tears that could've potentially have been formed.

'Mitsuko...its ok I'm here don't worry.' LingQi spoke no higher than a whisper to the woman in her arms. Slowly but surely her tossing and turning slowed down to a stop. Mitsuko didn't utter a sound after that which pleased LingQi knowing that she's not suffering from the nightmare anymore. Soon after she realised that she's still cradling her in her arms and that she's never seen Mitsuko look so tranquil and peaceful. She spent a minute just examining her especially her face. She shakes her head and gently put her head out of her lap and onto the ground. LingQi exits out of a tent with Pang Tong sitting near a cliff looking at the moon. He hears her footsteps getting closer.

'So how is she then?'

'It took a while but she's resting peacefully.' LingQi replies as she takes a seat next to him.

'Excellent and no one even noticed she was injured, everything turned out well wouldn't you say?' Pang tong chuckles as he reaches into gown and takes out a grasp and takes a swing of it.

'I wouldn't say it went well...' LingQi replied as her mind returns to seeing Mitsuko just collapse.

'You're worried about her aren't you?' Pang Tong stated rather than questioned.

'Of course I am. Aren't you?'

'Yes I am however I know she'll pull through and be back to herself in no time.'

'...How can you be so sure?' LingQi hesitated to ask almost...ashamed to ask.

'Because she's Mitsuko of course do you really think she'd want us worrying about her or let that skirmish put her out of commission?' Pang Tong chuckles once again and takes another drink.

'I suppose not...it still doesn't prevent me from worrying about her.' LingQi admitted.

'Haha is that so? Well maybe that's not all bad.' Pang Tong laughs heartily while LingQi remains quiet.

'By the way what took you so long in that tent? I would've thought after that battle she would've slept soundly.' LingQi remained silent hesitating to answer his question especially after their last conversation.

'At first but she became unsettled and I couldn't just leave her there. So I stayed with her. It was like...she was having a nightmare or something.'

'Is that so? Well good for you for helping out a friend in need. I think that deserves a reward.' Pang tong offered her his flask to LingQi who declined the offer.

'Well more for me then.' Pang Tong chuckles and takes a quick sip. LingQi looks at him oddly, surprised by how calm his demeanour is.

'May I ask you something strategist?'

'Sure what's on your mind?'

'Why do you serve Mitsuko? You said before you're compelled but aren't there warlords who are more established than her? Forgive me if I sound ungrateful but it doesn't make much sense to willingly serve a relatively unknown officer than an established warlord.' Pang Tong went silent for a minute looking up at the moon. LingQi couldn't read him at all.

'Well when you look and act like me warlords tend to not take you too seriously and reject your applications. I mean most of them are just incompetent who just wants yes men anyway but still. Besides even if that wasn't the case they wouldn't listen to me really so there would be no point. None of them really have what it takes but when I first laid eyes on Mitsuko in that ever so small village. I knew that she was someone special and I'm sure you also feel the same. I wasn't planning on serving her I thought I'd show up, make you all aware of the bandit attack and that will be that. However the more time I spent with her the more compelled I was to stay, that aura of hers is quite something. Something about her made me think "she's going to go places." So I offered my services. So now I'm committed to do everything I can to aid her in her goals...whatever that maybe. And now here we are.' Pang Tong explains being uncharacteristically serious for the first time that LingQi has known him. She was taken aback by Pang Tong's answer.

'Plus it would be boring if I served someone who had everything he needed straight away. Anyway sorry for rambling on that's something I may need to work on.' Pang Tong chuckles again.

'I see...' was all LingQi could respond with as she didn't know what else to say to him. Pang Tong stands up and stretches.

'Ahh think I'll head back and rest for a busy day tomorrow...all that marching. You should probably do the same you know.' Pang Tong suggested.

'I will soon...I just need to be alone for a while.' She answered. He pats her on her shoulder before retreating to his tent. LingQi looks to the moon and her mind turns back to Mitsuko and how restless she was tonight, She wonders if that was a one off however she didn't think it was due to how restless she was. And her words...she wonders what should Mitsuko have to apologise for.

' _Mitsuko...what is it that plagues you?'_

The next day everyone when woken up started to pack up the camp. LingQi went to Mitsuko's tent to see if she's ok however she's surprised to see her walking around like she's already recovered as she's packing up her own tent. She walks towards her.

'Good morning Mitsuko.' She didn't expect Mitsuko to get startled and drop everything she was holding. She turned behind her and took a deep breath as she saw who it was.

'Man LingQi don't scare me like that.' Mitsuko responded as she started to pick up everything she dropped as LingQi giggles slightly with her hand in front of her mouth.

'Sorry that wasn't my intention. Although I must say I didn't expect you to be scared by only my voice.' She smiles softly at her as Mitsuko growled at her before LingQi helps her pack up.

'By the way how are you feeling? I didn't expect you to be so active so soon.' LingQi questioned.

'Well it turned out all I needed was a nights sleep because I feel fine.' They packed up the rest of her tent before Mitsuko asked LingQi something.

'Last night...did I...say or do anything that was weird?'

'No nothing out of the ordinary why do you ask?' LingQi didn't want to say anything about last night since it wasn't the best time or place to talk about those words or question the nightmare she had.

'Ahh no reason just curious is all. Sorry about that I didn't expect to suddenly collapse like that.'

'Please there is no need to apologise for anything you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just happy that your injuries have healed. And you're feeling better.' LingQi had a small smile on her face which made Mitsuko's heard skip a beat and turned away from her as she felt her face heat up slowly.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything.' They turned around to see Wu Zi accompanied with a few armed soldiers who all bow respectfully at her.

'Well this is a surprise.' Mitsuko stated unsure of what to say.

'Its been a while since we last met my lady. My apologies but may I request a word with you...in private if that's ok.' Wu Zi glances at LingQi who Mitsuko quickly defended.

'Anything you can say to me you can say to her.'

'There is no need. I need to attend to my duties anyway, please excuse me.' LingQi bows to everyone before leaving. Mitsuko glances at Wu Zi with an annoyed expression on her face.

'My apologies my lady however I fear what I may say she shouldn't need to hear.'

'And that would be?'

'As I said it would be better if were in private.' Wu Zi makes his way to a tent that hasn't been packed and opens the flap. Mitsuko makes her way inside, Wu Zi enters and closes it behind him.

'I always thought about that battle at Dingtao about how lord Lu Bu was ready to abandon us and leave us to our fates...but you, her and that other weird looking one...you all stayed behind and helped me and my men survive the battle. Ever since that battle I had doubts about our lord's capabilities and wondered what kind of man he truly is.' Wu Zi explains however Mitsuko was confused as to why he's telling her all this.

'Wait why are you telling me this now?'

'Because now I have reached a decision, one that I don't make lightly.' He puts his left palm over his right fist and wears a determined look on his face.

'Mitsuko because of your prowess in battle and your willingness to help us...allow me and my men to enter your ranks as your subordinates.' He bows respectfully at her as Mitsuko is taken aback by this.

'Wait what?'

'I know I don't have nearly as many men that you and I would like but they are good soldiers. They and I will give you our undying loyalty.'

'But wait...are you sure you want to do this? I mean after all I'm still serving the man you renounced a minute ago.'

'If that is your wish then so be it however if there was ever a choice of my loyalties my choice would be you and my men would respond the same way. So please allow us into your ranks and let us aid you on the path that you choose.' He bows his head as Mitsuko was silent he dared not to raise his head. Mitsuko doesn't know what to say or do, she's never had anyone do anything like this before. She stayed silent as Wu Zi wondered what was going through Mitsuko's mind.

'All right well...if you're sure about this then...welcome aboard.' She puts her hand out in front of him. He raises his head up and eagerly shakes her hand.

'I promise we won't let you down my lady.' Mitsuko couldn't help but think she's more worried about the other way around due to her inexperience. They exited the tent and Wu Zi retreats to his own soldiers. LingQi kept her distance but watched them come out and wondered what they were discussing. Until she hears a familiar chuckle behind her.

'Well well, looks like Wu Zi made his move now. Right on time as well.' She glances behind her to see Pang Tong casually sitting on a pile of boxes.

'So I'm assuming this was your handiwork ...whatever this was?' LingQi asks.

'C'mon now not everything that happens is because of me...but I am flattered that you think I would be. Besides even if I did do anything it was for Mitsuko's benefit so that makes it ok right?'

'I suppose so.' LingQi laughs slightly as Mitsuko comes over and tries to explain the situation that arose to them.

' _Excellent things are progressing nicely. Soon you and she will be free from his shackles Mitsuko and then you will finally be able to take the first step of your journey. Hehe I'm looking forward to it already.'_


	34. Chapter 34

Months have passed since that skirmish with Yuan Shu. They returned to Xia Pi to little fanfare by the people, they missed their benevolent lord Liu Bei but they dare not invoke the wrath of the demon. Word had spread of their victory and the might of their army however word was also spread about Mitsuko. Soldiers that saw her fight and saw her duel with Sun Ce spoke of her strength aswell as her magnificent armour that helped her stand out. Due to her fighting style, her weapon and her armour the soldiers started to refer to Mitsuko as 'the Serpent general.'

Word began to spread of her when the army returned to Xia Pi and the soldiers continued to spread the word of her strength. Word also spread of Mitsuko incorporating Wu Zi's troops into her own increasing her personal force. This combined with her might made more people start to recognise and respect her as a superior or in some cases an equal. Due to her newfound fame Mitsuko found herself being requested to take some more responsibilities, under the suggestion of Pang Tong she accepted.

However when the first lot of paperwork came through to Mitsuko she was overwhelmed with it all. However Pang Tong insisted that he should take responsibility for this instead of her.

'Wait are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to this all was assigned to me you know.' Mitsuko states holding up numerous scrolls as she was in her room.

'Ahh don't worry about that, you have certain people that can help you do simple administration work like that. Just focus on yourself and the more important aspects and let someone like me worry about the menial tasks.' Pang tong insisted.

Mitsuko sighs a breath of both relief and defeat.

'Well if you're sure.'

'I am my lady, do not worry I do this out of my own free will.' Pang Tong chuckles.

'Well thanks I appreciate it, I'm not sure what I'd do without you.' She laughs slightly as she hands him the scrolls.

'You would've been fine...you just wouldn't have done it as stylish.' Pang Tong laughs as claims the scrolls. Shortly after he distributes some of the work to people he deemed loyal to Mitsuko to get the work done faster as she dealt with the more important matters. He was happy to help her in any way that he can, even if it does mean doing administration tasks like this that bored him to no end.

One day while returning from his newly found duties he bumps once again into Zang Ba who has also finished for the day.

'Ahh it seems we meet again. I was hoping we would.'

'Oh really? Why would that be?' Pang Tong chuckles at his enthusiasm knowing the reason already.

'I wish to avenge my defeat and learned from my mistakes and I will defeat you at GO!' he declares pointing at him in a dramatic fashion. Pang Tong chuckles at his enthusiasm yet again. However he sees an opportunity has presented itself to expand Mitsuko's influence. He smirks underneath his mask.

'Is that so? Well seeing as I have finished everything I needed to why don't we play a game right now?' He questioned.

'That's what I'm talking about. Come follow me.' Zang Ba leads him to his room which is very Spartan and very similar to Mitsuko's room. They sit at a small table with a GO board. Zang ba sets up the board as Pang Tong waits silently. About a minute later the pieces were set and the board was setup.

'Ok seeing as I am the honourable sort I will allow you to go first.'

'Oh I'm very grateful, I promise the first time was just a fluke.' Pang Tong chuckles as he puts the first piece down on the board.

'I'm sure.' Zang Ba replied wary of his tricks as he put his piece down in response.

A few minutes into the game Pang Tong started to make his first true move.

'My friend would you mind if I asked you something...personal?'

'Of course not, as I said before any friend of Mitsuko is a friend of mine. Please say what is on your mind.'

'How kind of you...may I ask how you feel about the current situation we are in at the moment?' Zang Ba paused before responding like he was hesitating.

'I think things are going quite well so far. Sure we had a few setbacks but they are bound to happen.' He answers as he puts down his piece.

'I see. And what do you think of our lord?'

'What is there to say? I mean he is the mightiest warrior in the land. You'd be a fool to challenge him in combat and not stand with him.' Zang Ba stated proudly. Pang Tong nods feigning agreement.

'Here here. Mitsuko also feels the same way.' He responded, Zang Ba became silent once more, hesitating to probe further into this. They played quietly for a couple of minutes as Ba worked up courage.

'Speaking of Mitsuko you served under her for a while now what do you feel about her?'

'Well what can I really say? She's strong, capable, though not the most experienced. However her willingness to listen to other people and consider their proposals is a most welcome trait as I'm sure our lord Lu Bu also exhibits.' Pang Tong smirks under his mask as he finds Zang Ba averting his gaze away from him. Unable to answer this question with a sound yes with pride in his voice he previously exhibited.

'Yeah of course.' His voice was shaky like someone that would waver to an enemy in battle.

'I hear that she's making a bit of a name for herself since the last battle.'

'Oh yes very much so, the magnificent amount of strength she displayed proved that she can get the job done. It may have taken a bit of time, but now people are starting to notice her like lord Wu Zi.'

'Ahh yes I've heard of that, it is strange for someone of his former position would willingly become an officer of someone like her...not that I'm insulting her or anything please do not get the wrong idea. It is just unusual that someone with fame and soldiers would willingly serve someone with no name and barely any followers.'

'True but Mitsuko did aid him and his men back at Dingtao maybe he's the honourable sort? I mean without her support its hard to imagine him making out of that battle alive.' Pang Tong suggested as he places yet another piece down clearly winning both battles.

'I suppose so. May I ask why she aided him when everyone else aided our lord?' Ba questioned curious of Mitsuko's decision.

'Well I suggested that to stay there since he would've easily been overwhelmed with numbers. She listened to what I had to say and made the decision to stay, of course shortly after they were attacked. Though she didn't have any ulterior motive or anything she just wanted to help her ally.' Pang Tong saw the surprise in his eyes and chuckles slightly.

'I see...so she actually does listen to her followers then and in turn helped saved his life...'

'You seem surprised like this, is this not the same behaviour that our lord also expresses?' Pang Tong could see him getting more and more anxious as if he could see the conflict he himself is having. Despite being alone he looks around to check if anyone else was listening to this conversation

'Well not particularly. I don't know if I should say more.' He whispers fearing others may listen in.

'Please do not worry about that. I'm sure we are the only ones. Please speak your mind, I can keep secrets I promise. Besides its not good to keep things like to yourself.' Pang Tong did his signature chuckle which does help calm Ba down slightly.

'Well...just between you and me...I think he's more concerned with personal glory than that of his forces, the fact that at that battle he left Wu Zi without any reinforcements to defend a position is...concerning.'

'Really? Surely sacrifices must be made right?'

'Not when they don't amount to anything and still leads to a defeat!' He raises his voice however apologises soon after.

'My apologies I only mean I would prefer to not serve someone for them to cast me aside. I mean he treats his most loyal officers like nothing, like Gao Shun.'

'Really? That doesn't sound becoming of a leader.' Pang Tong replied further fuelling the flames of rebellion within him.

'It really isn't...truth be told ever since that battle I began to have doubts about lord Lu Bu. I also know a few officers have the same doubts but they are far from the majority of opinion.'

'is that so? Hmm have you considered say changing allegiances?' Pang Tong whispers feigning ignorance of his fears.

'No not at all. Even if I did I'm sure he would be enraged and slay me there and then before I got far with that red hare of his.'

'I suppose so, still serving a lord you have doubts about who won't listen to you would not be the best for you, after all you owe it to yourself to be at least be satisfied with your lord right?' Pang Tong places another piece on the board.

'I suppose...still I'm not really sure of what to do at the moment, I doubt he'll change and listen to people though...especially his strategist.' Ba responded, remembering how Chen Gong attempts to try and talk to Lu Bu however he disregards his opinion.

'Hmm that does seem likely...I may have a solution to this problem of yours.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Rather than switching your allegiance to a lord from the outside...maybe someone more...unexpected and on the inside?'

'On the inside what do you mean?'

'Well if its on the inside you don't really have to travel anywhere so you will be spared the demons wrath and he won't be non the wiser or anyone for that matter.'

'I guess but where am I going to find a lord worth serving on the inside?' He questioned hoping to get an answer from him as he does his signature chuckle.

'Maybe what you're looking for is not a lord...but perhaps a lady.' Zang ba was confused by this before he got what he was saying.

'Wait you mean Mitsuko don't you?'

'Now that you mention it I would consider her a contender for your choice. Its not like your spoiled for choice are you?'

'I know but still...do you really think that's a good idea?'

'Are you implying that my lady is not worth serving?' Pang Tong inquired and raised his eye at him in which he quickly shook his head while shaking his hands.

'No no it is just that...she has gotten attention from other officers...and not in a good way. She would need to be more careful in the future.'

'Could you care to elaborate a bit more on that?' he questioned knowing the answer but wants to hear him say it anyway.

'Mitsuko's new found fame caught the attention of other officers, while some are impressed others are less so. When they heard about Wu Zi's submission to him a few begin to get wary of her. Whether out of jealousy or stubborn loyalty I couldn't tell you.' Pang Tong chuckles yet again, he knew that people began to speak about her and that would influence others in both positive and negative ways.

'Is that so? Well I don't believe they will be a threat at least for the moment so we will be fine.'

'How can you be sure? What if they do make a move on us then what?'

'Leave that to me I have a couple of plans in preparation.' Pang Tong chuckles with a hint of menace in his voice and eyes.

'Plans...you already knew didn't you?' Ba asked stunned by his intellect.

'I may have had an...inkling lets say. But rest assured they won't be bothering us any time soon. After all we are all on the same side so they would do well not to try and divide the force.'

'Even so...what is Mitsuko's ultimate goal then? Surely not to protect herself against jealous officers right?' Zang Ba questioned with the fires of rebellion started to burn away his previous doubts?

'hehe indeed not I imagine however she can't make a move without certain resources as I'm sure you're aware.'

'Make a move? What move...wait you don't mean-'

'Indeed, we rebel and take control of Xia Pi for ourselves and then will begin the rise of the serpent.'

'Wait...why are you telling me all this? I still haven't decided yet...and what you speak...overthrowing the demon. Do you really think we can do that?' Fear started to overcome Ba once again doubting Mitsuko's small force.

'Because my lady trusts you and so do I. besides you said you had doubts before of our lord right? Why continue to serve him when you made your feelings certain that he isn't the correct lord for you to serve?'

'I...' Zang Ba desperately tried to find words to counter his argument however there was nothing he could say to prove to him...and himself that serving under such a lord is correct.

'And what of the daughter? She is friendly with Mitsuko...too friendly.'

'Perhaps but I believe that our lady will be able to secure her loyalty.'

'How can you be so sure? She's probably the most loyal officer in the army to her father.' Pang Tong could only chuckle at this once again.

'Because she now knows that she doesn't have to be shackled by her bloodline, the more time she spends with Mitsuko the more she understands this. Ultimately I'm confident she will make the right choice.'

'You thought of everything haven't you...you can be terrifying you know.'

'Hehe consider it a small talent of mine. However another one is being good at this game.' Pang Tong places the final piece of the board completely surrounding ba's pieces without him knowing it.

'What no way!' he stares in shock of him.

'Do not worry you did better this time I'm sure you can get me again next time.' Pang Tong chuckles as ba sighs in defeat.

'So what is your decision?' Be became silent pondering everything however he could not see the smirk on Pang Tong underneath his veil as if he already knew what it was.

'You make good points and you are right, I cannot continue to serve a lord like Lu Bu...me and my men will join you and Mits-I mean the serpent.' The large man went down on knee in front of him in complete loyalty making up his mind.

'Excellent I'm glad you made the right decision but best not to declare that to her just yet...you should wait until the next battle.'

'The next battle? Why?'

'Because it makes more sense after she proved herself in battle once again. In the meantime try and tell the others in the minority about her a bit more. I think they may need a bit of a push first and when they see you bow to her the others are more inclined to do so. Plus it gives us a bit more time to gather what we need.'

'I understand, yes that makes sense.'

'He he well I must take my leave, my apologies for taking up so much of your time.' He bows apologetically.

'Please do not be so formal we are now comrades in arms now yes?'

'Haha indeed we are.' Pang Tong exits the room and makes his way back. The evening sun was set and the night has come out making the city almost deserted once again. However he stops in his travels and turns around to see the streets deserted and the whistling of the wind as it blows past him.

'You know...the point of trying to sneak on someone is to not be seen or heard and you've broken both of those rules. But do not worry I was playing a friendly game of go but we lost track of time.' Pang Tong did his signature chuckle and kept on walking. Meanwhile a familiar well dressed young man with a moustache and goatee grasped in scroll in his hand in anger as he watches the fledgling phoenix walk off.

' _The arrogance of that hermit...there is more to him that meets the eye...I must found out what it is he and that damned serpent woman are up to.'_


	35. Chapter 35

_Mitsuko laid on her bed staring at her phone waiting for Akari to text her. However she hasn't initiated the conversation as she would normally do even if she's really busy which concerned Mitsuko so she decides to text her to check especially after todays fiasco they found themselves in._

' _Hey u ok?'_

' _Yh y?'_

' _Nothing you just seem to be quiet tonight its all.'_

' _O don't worry bout it, just this book rprt is killing me. Sorry don't have that much time as I wud normally do.'_

' _O ok, I thought it may have been about what happened today before class with Sara and them.' Akari didn't respond for long, Mitsuko curses herself internally as she should've known better than to bring them up again. But to her surprise Akari responded back pretty quickly._

' _Nah its nothing to do with them today, as I said its just this book report don't worry I'm fine really :).' It didn't prevent Mitsuko from worrying about her especially with how much she got verbally lashed by them in front of the whole school but she has no choice but to trust her. If she says she was fine, she was and that was that. She sighs and stretched her hands on the bed to her side reflecting on today's events. About Sara's choice of words to her and how she herself didn't really do anything. She never had to do anything as stand up to anyone, normally they would just leave her alone. It frightened her._

_As she thinks about this she notices her hands getting more...moist. She clenches them slightly and feels...liquid. She looks on her hands and notices that there is blood on them that's fresh. She didn't know what as going on but as she was attempting to dry them by wiping them on her bed sheets it was no good, the sheets were stained however it was not coming off. She didn't know what was going on she stood up and ran to her bathroom._

_She quickly turned on the tap and attempts to wash the blood from her hands however as she sees it enter the drain she looks at her hands and sees it still on the palms of her hands. She frantically washes them under the tap even harder, even though it was going down the drain it still stained her hands. She didn't understand why this was. She looked up at her cabinets mirror and was shocked to see not her own reflection but Akari with her eyes closed and smiling brightly. She took a step back._

' _Trying to wash away your sins eh?' Akari giggled at her which confused Mitsuko._

' _Well sorry but its no use!' She yells still with her eyes closed. Suddenly the door slams shut next to her and the walls around her start to ooze thick blood from the ceiling dripping down. She looks around horrified by the sight. She tugs on the door as hard as she can however it stayed shut._

' _You cannot wash away the blood on your hands, you cannot wash away the sins you committed to me!' Akari's voice grew darker and monsterous with blood dripping from her eyelids while still being closed._

' _Why? Why didn't you help me!? I thought we were more than friends, I thought we would be together forever! What kind of monster are you to watch my destruction and do nothing!?' Akari opens her eyes to reveal nothing but a black void which frightened Mitsuko as her hand came out of the mirror and attempts to reach towards her, Mitsuko couldn't move due to being paralysed by the fear as it was about to reach her_  she woke up.

She sat up very quickly hyper ventilating and tries to calm herself down as she quickly looks at her hands and sees that they are blood free. After looking around and realising where she was and took a giant breath of relief as she promptly fell backwards on the bed, still breathing heavily. That was one of her most intense nightmares yet and it took her a while to get to grips with it and her surroundings. She attempted to go back to sleep however her body rejected such attempts no matter how much she tried. She sighs as she begrudgingly sat back up the bed and rubs her eyes to be open. Since she wasn't going to go back to sleep she may aswell get out to get some fresh air. At times like this she does miss slapping on a console and playing some video games to help her escape from her troubles of the real world. Now though she no longer has that luxury.

She off her bed, dons her armour and equips her weapons and walks out the room. She couldn't imagine herself leaving her room without her equipment now even if it is to get some fresh air. As she exits the room she's hit with a cool breeze brushing past her face and entering the room. She looks up at the vast sky to see it littered with bright stars and darkness. She sighs as she realises its nowhere near morning yet.

' _Oh for fucks sake.'_ She mentally curses to herself. She'd much rather it be dawn not still late at night, at least if it was dawn she wouldn't have had to struggle to stay awake for the entire day. She walks out and goes on the top of the wall where it is mostly abandoned apart from a stray soldier who hails her as she goes past her, she barely mustered up the energy to respond as she was still groggy. She stopped and leaned on the wall between the embrasures and looked out beyond the walls. The large bright moon in the sky illuminated parts of the land. It was quite the sight to behold, combined with the ambience of the night made the night seem...peaceful. She always felt more comfortable in the darkness than in the light, she didn't really know why. As she was beginning to let herself become more relaxed and immersed herself in her surroundings she shut her eyes. She became so relaxed that she didn't hear a set of footsteps approaching her from behind. All of a sudden she felt someone or something grab her sides, she was so startled she let out a small yelp out of shock and turned around quickly to strike but stops immediately as she saw it was LingQi giggling away at her reaction. Still that didn't help her heart calm down any faster or her breathing.

'Again with that, could you just not do that again? And before you say it, I know that time it was your intention.' Mitsuko responds trying to suppress the laughter of the situation she found herself in however even if she wasn't she was still trying to get her breath.

'Sorry. It was a rare sight letting your guard down, I couldn't help myself. Besides maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings.' She responds as she joined Mitsuko leaning on the wall next to her.

'So what are you doing up at this hour?' She glances at Mitsuko and notices that she's not quite a 100% by her body language which was more slouched than usual. She suspected it was because of a lack of sleep but she didn't want to say anything.

'Well...I just thought that some fresh air would do me some good. It has been a while since I came out during this time aswell.' Mitsuko attempted to make her think that this was a choice by her not a necessity. She wasn't sure if it was working but she didn't want to admit of her sleep troubles, it didn't really seem right to bother other people with them, especially when she believes she may deserve them.

'It has been a while, has the serpent grew too important to speak to even her friends?' LingQi replied feigning sadness in her voice which Mitsuko also fell for but she saw the slight smirk that was she was beginning to form and decided to play along.

'Yeah pretty much. But the serpent can also be generous, hence why she has come before you now so you may bask in her presence.' She joked in a pretentious tone, giving her a genuine smirk of her own.

'Well someone thinks mighty high of themselves. I think the serpent needs to learn a lesson in humility.'

'Please my lady you insult me, i'm the most humble person present in this castle.' They both laughed at their antics. It helped Mitsuko relax and the memory of the nightmare starts to fade from the forefront of her mind. At the end they started to calm down and learned on the walls yet again where LingQi turns towards her.

'So how are your forces then? Getting used to your new role?'

'Yeah but back when I first got given the role though I didn't know what to do. I was glad that Pang Tong is around otherwise I'd still be swamped in paperwork.' Mitsuko chuckles, remembering how helpful Pang tong has actually been to her even though she tried to not bother him he insisted to help which she was grateful for.

LingQi sees the smile forming on her lips and didn't know what to think about it. Of course she was happy that Mitsuko was getting the support she needed and deserved however when it came to Pang Tong she still wasn't sure about him. His words that were uttered to her still have a place inside her mind especially their last conversation they had. She never saw him so serious but she still wasn't entirely convinced by the words he speaks. She still didn't understand what he means by them however they started to cause doubt about herself, about the path she is walking. She shakes her head vigorously, now was not the time to dwell on that.

'I see. Nevertheless I think its best if you be wary of him slightly.' She admits which confused Mitsuko.

'Why? He seems friendly and he's helping me out a lot with this being an officer thing. Did you two have a fight or something?' She questioned wondering where this doubt of him come from hoping that the two of them are getting along and not at each others neck when she's not looking.

'No no of course not. I just think that with his unorthodox nature it may be best to have some caution especially as he seemingly ready to join you where a man of his talents would serve someone else of a higher station.' LingQi admits however as she uttered those words she immediately regretted them. She didn't mean to project her own concerns to her especially at this time.

'Ahh please ignore what I just said-'

'I get it.'

'What?'

'I get why you don't really trust him. I mean it doesn't really make that much sense that he'd readily want to serve me a nobody after all. He can also be a bit weird and everything. But after his help with everything its hard to believe he'll backstab me you know. _'Even though that's probably what I deserve.'_  Wouldn't make sense for him to build me up to destroy me right? I don't think i'd be in this position without him...or you for that matter. Maybe you should spend some time with him, get to know him a bit better you know?' LingQi didn't know how to respond to that.

It was hard to do that when his words cling on to the walls in her mind and that made her question his motives...however she sees that he's helped Mitsuko in various ways, she also sees that Mitsuko trusts him deeply. If Mitsuko trusts him...should she herself at least try to trust him and not view him with so much suspicion? Mitsuko could see LingQi looking troubled by this and panicked.

'I mean erm that is if you want to, I don't want you to think I'm forcing you or anything. What you guys do and how you feel is up to you I don't want you to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. And I'm also thankful for you looking out for me aswell. ' LingQi laughs slightly at her attempt.

'It is ok I understand your meaning.' She smiles softly at her which makes Mitsuko breath a sigh of relief. Just being around her makes Mitsuko feel more relaxed even if they talk about something like this...well more relaxed than she was previously. The two of them engaged in small talk for a while, engaging in general state of affairs and responsibilities and so forth. After they stood in silence watching the night sky as the stars slowly pass over their heads. It was calming for both of them and they both enjoyed it. A yawn emanated from Mitsuko though which broke the silence.

'My my I thought the serpent was a creature of darkness not easily succumbed to sleep.' LingQi teased her as she giggled again. She would not normally do this at all but with Mitsuko acting like this to her...kind of feels right she couldn't explain why.

'The serpent is not tired it is merely...a need to regain its strength.'

'Of course, well I shall leave you to it then.' LingQi bows and walks away, Mitsuko glances at her for a moment and smiles to her before she starts the journey to her room.

'Argh!' A polearm with a rectangular end covered in sharp metallic spikes on its side and front pierces a mystic scouts abdomen as he lays on the ground helpless as he yelled one last cry of help. The rest of his party looked upon with horror as the wielder of the weapon removes it from his body and looks upon them with bloodthirsty and demonic slit shaped golden eyes.

'Its no use we lost him...I knew he shouldn't have gone there alone.' One said gripping his sword tightly and closes his eyes, not wanting to see what his friend has become.

'How did we not notice it before!?'

'That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we lost him and we have this creature in our wake that needs to be eliminated.' The more senior mystic reminded them.

'No...there has to be a way for him to revert back to his normal self we haven't lost him yet!' the most inexperienced mystic walks over to the...creature.

'What are you doing stop!'

'Remember who you are, don't let the corruption win. Don't let her win this battle.' He drops his weapon as he gets closer to the creature who seem inquisitive of him. He lowers his elongated reptilian head as he gets closer.

'Yes that's it, remember! It's me.' He smiled one of relief as it seems to remember who he was however the creature with his massive strength swiped the weapon at his jaw promptly removing it. The gurgled sounds of his screams was interrupted as he stabbed him, hovering him high in the air before slamming into the ground on his neck. The creature seemed to laugh and snarls, showing his razor sharp teeth when he turns back to the two remaining mystics who had their weapons drawn.

One of them charged bravely forward hoping to avenge his companions with his sword. The creature grabs it with his scaly hand and clasps tightly at it. The mystic tries to break free but it was futile. The creature smiles as he raises his weapon high. He drops it down on him landing in between his left shoulder and his neck promptly dropping him to left knee. The creature does this again and again, each time more blood spilt from his wounds and more of his flesh was being cut like a butcher cutting meat with his cleaver. He looked up to the final survivor who began to flee. He waited for a few seconds before making his move. He sprints forward with such agility and strength he caught up to him in no time. His movements were more akin to a reptilian beast than a human. He jumps up high and throws polearm at him piercing him in the middle of his chest stopping him in his tracks.

The mystic struggled to get up as the demon walked towards him. As he was crawling away the creature put his foot on his head and uses his big claw to pierce the head ever so slightly to hear his screams. There was no one else around to hear them. He removes the claw and the weapon and turns the mystic's body over so the head is facing the sky. He grabs the head with both of his scaly hands. The last thing he saw was two rows of razor sharp teeth going for him before he started screaming and saw only darkness.

After his meal he drops his food and looks up to the bright moon as he lurches forward slightly taking steps in puddles of blood.

'Mitsuko...' he whispered to himself before snarling, grabbing his weapon and letting out a huge roar.


	36. Chapter 36

Months later word reached Lu Bu about Liu Bei and his betrayal. He felt compelled to fight Lu Bu despite trying to maintain his friendship with him. When he sees the people start to suffer under his rule, he knew he needed to fight Lu Bu. However he knew he did not have the necessary manpower to attack him alone. He didn't like to do this after his unhonourable attack on Tao Qian, but Liu Bei looked to ally himself with Cao Cao.

To say that Lu Bu was mad was an understatement. He was furious with his betrayal, Lu Bu looked to Liu Bei as a younger brother of sorts and he felt he did right by him after fighting Yuan Shu for him. To throw all that back into his face was inexcusable. The scouts report that Liu Bei was moving to Xiao Pei controlled by Cao Cao's forces. Lu Bu very quickly gathered his army to march upon Cao Cao's doorstep to show everyone in this land that Lu Bu is a man to not be trifled with. Unfortunately for Mitsuko the order was given earlier than the morning than usual. After she heard the knock she took her time like usual to dons her armour and equip her weapons.

However after she dons her armour she hears the sounds of …crowds? And yelling? She exits the room and sees what seems to be the whole army mustering and preparing for something big. Mitsuko saw Wu Zi in the crowd and immediately walks towards him through the crowd as he seemed to be helping directing them out

'Hey Wu Zi what's going on?' Wu Zi looks to his side and is surprised to see Mitsuko there and bows respectfully.

'Ah my lady good morning. Lord Lu Bu has ordered the army to move to Xiao Pei immediately.'

'Xiao Pei? Cao Cao's territory? Why now…and why so early aswell?' Mitsuko yawns loudly as she stretches her arms.

'Rumour has it Liu Bei has betrayed our lord, allying himself with Cao Cao and is now attempting to exact vengeance.' Wu Zi explains. They both hear a familiar chuckle behind them.

'We knew this was going to happen sooner or later, those two cannot co-exist, they walk two different paths…still to ally himself with Cao Cao of all people. He must really be desperate to get rid of our lord then.' Pang Tong hailed as he got closer to the two.

'Indeed, though his efforts will no doubt be met in failure once our armies clash.' Wu Zi responded.

'Of course, we can't let ourselves lose to Cao Cao again after Dingtao right?' Mitsuko chuckles to herself.

'Of course not. This time our forces will be victorious!' Wu Zi raises his sword high in the air as he announces this.

'Hehe while I admire the enthusiasm let's not underestimate our enemy. After all the enemy will have quite a few generals that won't be taken down easily.' Pang Tong warned him.

'But that's why I have you as my advisor, I'm sure you already have a strategy up your sleeves on how to deal with them.' Mitsuko replied.

'Hehe, I may have one or two but it would depend on our main strategist to see which one would be the most suitable to deploy. After all I would assume he would be the ones to choose where we our forces are in the battle line.' Pang Tong explains.

'But that's for another time, lets join our forces on the march shall we? I'm sure you don't want to be left behind my lady.'

'heh you're right I wouldn't want to miss this no matter what. Ok lets move.' Mitsuko smirks as she led the way to her forces with the other two following her.

After marching for two days they neared they setup the camp near the stronghold of Xiao Pei. The scouts they sent out in advance return to the camp and relay the information to Chen Gong who prepared a war council for the rest of the officers including Mitsuko to relay the plan of attack. There were two main attack paths for the army, one for a head on assault on the castle where a bulk of the army would also be along with a flanking force to strike from the right of the castle going through some mountainous terrain preventing a complete surround of the castle. However a path on the right side with defensible garrisons are present enabling the flanking force to infiltrate the castle and open the drawbridge which will more than likely be raised when the army approaches the castle.

They understood their orders however this would be the first battle since DingTao that LingQi and Mitsuko would be on different parts of the battlefield. They glanced at each other across the tent as Chen Gong was explaining his plan, not sure of what to make of this situation.

After the war council LingQi makes her way to the edge of the camp and looks up at the castle they will be fighting tomorrow, her mind on the traitorous Liu Bei and vengeance against Cao Cao. For some reason though her mind is also pre-occupied by Mitsuko, the realisation she won't be with her since dingtao. She maybe her friend but should she feel this…lonely without her? She hears footsteps behind her, she glances behind her and see Mitsuko with her signature scythe walking towards her. She turns back towards the castle as she stood next to her.

'I would've thought I'd find you sneaking off somewhere doing some last-minute training.'

'I do not train before a battle like this. Even I know it will impact my ability in the morning.' LingQi replied sternly with a serious look of determination.

'fair enough but I thought you may sneak an hour in anyway. So that's what we're going to claim tomorrow then eh?'

'Yes, held by Cao Cao and that fool Liu Bei, to think he would betray my father.'

'Well we did just take his castle from him when he was away. It would seem natural that he would try something like this to get it back. Especially since he originally helped us in the first place.' Mitsuko responded.

'My father helped him in his feud with Yuan Shu when he didn't need to, the inhabitants of Xia Pi should be grateful when my father took the castle from him, he was a weak leader of weak men as this battle will show!' LingQi surprised Mitsuko with her fiery resolve.

'Hehe I suppose when you put it that way we did everyone a favour and yet here he is still being a thorn in our side. Well either way this should be an easy victory for us a blow to both of them as long as our strategist does his bit.' Mitsuko stated.

'Indeed…however I must admit I have my doubts about this battle plan that Chen Gong has made.' LingQi's voice became more softer as she started to think about this plan again.

'Why is that then?'

'Because its your forces and yours alone that will attempt to infiltrate the castle through the mountains. Who knows what the enemy will have in store there, I may not like Cao Cao but it is as Pang Tong said he is a cunning warlord. That and…' she stopped herself temporarily wondering in her mind if it's a good idea to admit this to her but she can't stop herself now.

'and even though you are here next to me I cannot help but feel your absence in the battle ahead. It will be our first time not fighting side by side since DingTao.' LingQi didn't know how to explain this feeling. This feeling of loneliness she hasn't felt in a long time…ever since that night. But instead of fearing for her safety she's fearing for Mitsuko's. She's not there to support her friend in the next battle, to not know what will come her way frightened her in a way she never experienced before. During this Mitsuko stayed silent for a while unsure of what to say before speaking up.

'Yeah I know what you mean. To be honest there's no one else I would rather have at my side than you. Its going to feel weird not having you there next to me. But there's nothing we can do about that since its already been settled. Plus I don't think Chen Gong likes me, I mean I'd prefer to be in the main fight myself at times but I'm still the flanker. But you shouldn't really worry about me, I can handle myself and I got Pang Tong to help me out he should be able to spot any surprises the enemy may have. Trust me it'll all work out.' She wear a confident smirk on her face. LingQi remained quiet before suddenly smiling at her which confuses Mitsuko.

'Indeed, you are right. This is something we cannot control and it is quite silly of me to worry about you of all people especially when you've proven yourself to be capable along with your strategist.' She couldn't explain herself but something about talking to Mitsuko about something elevates her mood, it wasn't like talking to someone close like her father it was something more…special than that. To describe it to someone would be impossible for her. Though she is glad to have had this feeling with someone, with Mitsuko.

'Though I would like to request something from you.'

'Erm…sure I guess.' Mitsuko wasn't sure what this request was going to be.

'Promise me when tomorrow comes you have a great battle and come back.' LingQi smirks at her which Mitsuko answered with the same smirk on her lips.

'Ok but on one condition…that you do the same.' LingQi laughs softly at this and raises one of her crossed pikes in the air.

'Ok I accept your terms.' LingQi states as Mitsuko raised her scythe and crossed blades with LingQi's pike.

'It's a deal then.' The two of them stay there for a few seconds before dropping their weapons laughing at the officialness of just a simple promise to stay alive through a battle. Little did they know they were being watched from afar by a certain strategist. Pang Tong chuckles at the sight of them getting along well before closing the veils of his tent and returns to a table setup similar to the table in the war council with a map of the battlefield.

' _Hehe my lady you are doing a great job with your friend. You may not realise this but this is very beneficial for you in the future. It will lead to a most worthy officer in your ranks.'_

'Master Pang Tong I have returned' Zang Ba barges in interrupting his thoughts for a second.

'Ahh I was waiting for you but please no need to call me master just Pang Tong is fine, we are after all comrades in arms now.'

'I see…well in any event the scouts I sent out returned and it seems like you were right. Reinforcements from Cao Cao's forces are set to come in they estimate as we hit the mountain gates at the second garrison. This wasn't information wasn't given at the war council.' Zang Ba informs him. Pang Tong chuckles at this.

'Is that so? Well looks like Chen Gong made the first move.' Zang Ba was taken aback by this.

'Wait really? You think he withdrew this information on purpose?' Pang Tong nods.

'Of course, he thinks he's crafty like that. The plan would be for us to get caught in the pincer attack while he found a way to attack the castle from the front, we'd just be delaying a flanking attack on their forces while they win the day.'

'Do you think he knows what we're doing?' Ba questions worriedly.

'He may have an inkling but its more being cautious more than anything else, that would be why he split up Lu LingQi and our lady. If he gotten Lu Bu's daughter killed because of his paranoia I wouldn't expect him to live much longer.'

'Then what do we do about them?'

'Simple, we play our pieces on the board. Once we take the first garrison, the reinforcements will not expect that. Once they enter we spring an ambush making them flee. If they are Cao Cao's reinforcements, they most likely will not bother to fight for too long as its likely Cao Cao himself isn't at the castle or at the very least has an escape planned out.'

'Do you think a simple ambush can work?' Ba asks.

'Of course, it is perhaps a simple strategy but it is effective. Chen Gong thinks he wins either way if we live or die. Either we die and the castle is taken anyway or we live and infiltrate the castle without any of the glory going to our lady leaving her anonymous. However instead this can work to our advantage.' Pang Tong did his signature chuckle.

'How? Your forces are few and if that ambush fails the enemy can simply overwhelm you, even if you do win that engagement it will be difficult to breach that gate to the second garrison.' Ba explains however Pang Tong simply laughs it off.

'Hehe you're forgetting we have our lady and myself. Plus, they no longer have the element of surprise but we do. Have faith Zang Ba our forces will triumph you will still have a lady worthy of serving.' Pang Tong's chuckle this time was more sinister.

'I do hope your right, due to your request to not officially show my support for her they put me in with the main army. I wish I could only be on the battlefield alongside you both. I pray for your success.' Zang Ba bows politely.

'Haha do not worry prayers will not be necessary, after all even though her forces are small the serpent's soldiers are not to be underestimated.' Pang Tong laughs as he takes a drink from his bottle.

On the eve of dawn, the soldiers readied up and prepared to move out. When everyone was suited up ready for battle on Mitsuko's side they faced away from the main army and into the mountains looking at a path that leads to their destination. The soldiers stand at attention ready for the serpent to give them the order. Mitsuko walks in front of her force and examines them before looking at the same path.

'Ready my lady?' Pang Tong questions next to her.

'As I'll ever be.' She turns towards Wu Zi who was also standing next to her on the opposite side.

'Everyone accounted for?'

'Yes my lady everyone is present and waiting for your orders.' He politely bows towards his lady. She smiles confidently and turns towards the front.

'Excellent. Everyone advance!' She yells pointing her scythe in front of her as she and her platoon starts to make their way towards their objective.


	37. Chapter 37

Past the first garrison there were catapults stationed at the end of the path moving forward to the garrison. The crew were ordered to get to the first garrison and fire their boulders against the army to cause damage however because the catapults were heavy and thus took more time to get into position and fell behind as a result.

‘C’mon guys we’re almost there, the faster we get there the faster we don’t have to move these things.’ The leader announces in front while the rest of the crew push the catapults known as thunder carts which made the soldiers groan in response.

‘Urgh, easy for him to say he who doesn’t get to do anything.’ One soldiers whispers to another next to him.

‘Hey what was that!?’ He questioned angrily.

‘N-nothing sir.’ He replies. He seemed satisfied with this answer.

‘Good now c’mon.’ He orders. After about five minutes though the men collapse in exhaustion, the leader demands that they stand back up and march however they physically needed a break before they could continue. He sighs in frustration wanting to fulfil his orders quickly as every second that’s lost is a second the enemy to gain the upperhand on their forces.

‘Alright fine! Everyone you have five minutes! Then we must move out again got it!?’ All the crew sigh a breath of relief as some lean on the thunder carts or lie on the floor. They stopped in the middle of a path with a mountain on the left and a thick forest on the right. One soldier leaning on the thunder cart facing the forest piped up when he heard something. It was not a sound he was accustomed to hearing. Everything became silent for him as he looks in the forest. It was so thick the sun couldn’t penetrate it, however there it was. In the distance he could see an alluring bright blue light. He fell for the temptation and walked closer to it, wondering what exactly it was. As he got closer to the edge of the forest he hears beastial snarling which stopped him in his tracks. He suddenly sees just below the blue light are bright yellow eyes which pierces his soul as he stares into his eyes. Paralysed by fear he feels his legs turn to jelly however the light or the eyes do not move.

‘All right break’s over everyone lets move!’ The leader orders forcing the soldiers to break eye contact with the light. He looks forwards towards the path and back again. As he turns his head a pike decorated with light blue diamond like spikes around a rectangular tip was thrown into his abdomen pinning him to the catapult. The light source and golden eyes that are locked on like a predator catching his prey. The rest of the crew come around as soon as they hear something. They look in horror as the figure emerges from the forest.

A towering lizard with dark black scales walking like a man appears. He had a crest coming from the top of his skull upwards with 3 main points of the crest in the middle. The two sides with a layer of skin and scales connecting them together, while at the top of the points spikes were showing. He was armed only with a large, circular and scaly shield decorated by bone spikes on the edges. He snarls which shows off his razor sharp teeth. His back were littered bright blue crystallised blocks of diamonds coming out. He was also accompanied by a long black tail with a sharp diamond tip at the end. The soldiers look on in horror, the golden eyes scan them all before starting to walk forwards each of them taking a step back when he does this.

‘D-don’t panic he’s only one! Get him!’ The leader orders, the troops hesitated at first but found the courage to attack him. The lizard smirks as they foolishly attempt to slay him. He lunges forward towards them fearlessly. He smacks the first one in the face with his shield away making him fall. He punches the second with his shield making the spikes cut through the right side of his cheek. He blocks an overhead strike and grabs the perpetrator by the neck with his right hand and chokeslams him to the ground making him scream in agony. As he got ever so closer to the pike he throws the shield to his right like a frisbee hitting a soldier diagonally in his chest.  The velocity of it throwing him to the ground backwards coughing up blood but still alive…barely.  He looks at the soldier impaled by his pike in his eyes to see the fear he was harbinging. The rest of the ones that are still breathing paused once again paralysed with fear.

‘W-what are you doing!? G-go after him this is our chance!’ He orders however his frightened self was showing with the rest of the soldiers not convinced that this should be the best thing. One decided to take a chance and charges forward. Satisfied the lizard removes the pikes with his right arm with such he spins around with the momentum causing the pike to penetrate the aggressive soldiers skull, pinning him to the catapult. He removes it as the body slumps to the ground. He swipes across in front of him lacerating a neck. As he does this The final soldier still up charges forward and strikes with his sword. The lizard grabs the sword with its bare hand. He pulls up the pike and brings down striking between the shoulder and the neck. He went down to his knees after the first strike but he kept striking it like a butcher cutting meat. Satisfied he lets go of the sword after causing a massive wound from the area where he struck with enough force to cause a gaping wound. The leader of the crew could only stand and watch as his soldiers were slain one by one. The display of brutality struck fear within him to the core. To the point where he could not feel his legs. The lizard went towards the soldier with the shield, collects it from his chest and sees that he’s barely alive. He strikes down with his shield so hard that the head rolls off. With everyone else slain he looks towards the only survivor. He takes a step forwards with a low snarl before he finds himself with feeling and flees as quick as possible. The lizard smirks as he flings his shield again this time hitting the back of his left kneecap forcing him to tumble.

He clutches his leg while yelling however as he sees the beastial lizard walking sinisterly towards him he tries to crawl away as fast as he can. He uses his pike and crashes it onto his other leg dragging him against his will towards him and stabs him in his stomach with his pike down. Silencing him suddenly, he places his foot on the carcass and removes it forcefully. The pike now drenched in blood.

‘Well, this is a rather pleasant surprise.’ The lizard turned around and sees Dodomeki standing there.

‘its been a while hasn’t it Diamondback?’

‘Dodomeki…I would’ve thought you’d have been slain in the last battle.’ Diamondback replied, his voice gruff and growly. 

‘Really? This coming from the demon who is back from the dead after getting decapitated. How did you return?’

‘I…I’m not sure. It was like I was just sleeping and suddenly woke up in a new body. It was when our lady injured one with that sword of hers. Then for some reason I began to grow more conscious of my surroundings, the body I inhabited and so forth. Eventually claiming it as my own much to the dismay of his…peers.’ He sinisterly laughs softly as he shows the scar on his right arm that has been healed.

‘And that mystic is dead, we don’t have to worry about him retaking your body right?’ Dodomeki questions, unsure of what to make of this situation.

‘None whatsoever. This body is mine and the mystic is all but consumed.’ He licks the top part of his mouth showing off his long tongue.

‘Ooh is that diamondback?’ Gyuki emerges from the forest aswell creating a thud everytime he took a step. He goes wide eyed as soon as he sees the blue light and runs up to both of them.

‘It is really you! I can’t believe it its been so long!’ Gyuki responded joyfully.

‘Haha its pleasure to meet you once again Gyuki.’ He nods towards him in which Dodomeki clapped his hands together.

‘Well now that we have introductions are over, come Diamondback. We located a good vantage point for our lady to observe her.’ Dodomeki stated however Diamondback was confused by this s the pair was retreating back into the forest.

‘Observe? What are you talking about?’

‘You may not be aware of this but lord Orochi last cycle ordered us to wait until the next harbinger is fully developed before being fully involved with their life. Our lady isn’t fully developed yet so we will observe her and wait until she is ready for us to serve.’ Dodomeki explained.

‘I see…well you can observe if you wish but I will fight alongside her.’ As he started to walk away towards the garrison Dodomeki placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘Perhaps you did not hear me, Lord Orochi ordered us to wait for this one to develop.’ He stated again this time more annoyed.

‘He gave YOU that order, I received no such order. Besides the fact I am alive and well thanks to her suggests to me she is developed enough for my services.’

‘You’re not the one to decide that.’

‘And you are?’

‘We have observed her for some time and we have a better understanding of where she is rather than someone who has just woke up after being slain all those years ago.’  At this point both were at each others faces, neither of them backing down.

‘That maybe but our lady is the one that gave me life again. What else does she have to do to show you that she’s ready?’

‘Haven’t you noticed that Lord Orochi hasn’t done his takeover of the body as he normally would do by now? Something is amiss.’

‘Maybe there’s a good reason for that.’

‘Maybe there is, all the more reason to watch for any sudden developments and wait before moving.’ Dodomeki stated raising his voice in annoyance.

‘You can observe from afar like a coward if you wish but I will be a loyal subject to her.’ Dodomeki was seriously annoyed by this and immediately got up into his face only his golden eye showing through his helmet, not even blinking. His hand formed a fist ready

‘Say that again and you may end up sleeping permanently.’

‘I will be-’ Gyuki couldn’t take the fighting of his fellow demons anymore and roars while he swung his club down. The two jumping backwards to avoid the strike. They both look up to Gyuki in shock.

‘We can’t be fighting each other. Not now, not when the mystics are hunting for us and our lady. We are on the same side and we all serve Mitsuko right? That means we need to fight our enemies alone.’ Gyuki announces leaving both the other demons speechless by his sudden burst of confidence.

‘Dodomeki is the one of the most loyal demons that was ever spawned, however we received orders before to observe and wait and Dodomeki has done that even though he may not like the orders himself. We observe waiting for any developments, once we’re satisfied we will immediately rush to her side, we just want to be sure.’ He tells diamondback who began to chuckle.

‘is that so?’

‘Yep. You can go fight for our lady if you desire however…maybe not openly just yet.’ He suggested.

‘Our lady needs all the help she can get! How can-’

‘He’s right.’ Dodomeki interrupted Diamondback.

‘She and the other humans are not accustomed to demons like us, you appearing may cause them more problems than not for the time being. I may not be able to prevent your actions but I’d rather you not cause more problems for her.’ Diamondback snarls ferociously for a moment before lowering his crest realising they have a point.

‘Fine, for now I will wait but do not expect me to lie solely in the shadows forever.’ He stated. Satisfied Dodomeki nods directly at him.

‘Very well this agreement works for now.’

‘Great, now since that’s settled.’ Gyuki immediately picks up a corpse and eats half in one bite.

‘We may aswell get rid of the bodies before the reinforcements come round.’ He says with a mouthful of guts.

‘Haha you haven’t changed have you?’ Diamondback picks up another corpse over his shoulder and starts to carry it to the forest. He looks up to Dodomeki who sighs as he sees the other two demons clean up. He knows they probably shouldn’t do this and let the enemy discover them as they were not supposed to interfere with Mitsuko’s battles. Saying that though, what Gyuki said wasn’t completely false when he mentioned Dodomeki not liking his orders. He broke the rules a few times before…what is the worst that can happen? This will be the last time though he tells himself before carrying some corpses to the thick forest.

 

‘Ghurk!’ Mitsuko slays another enemy in front of her. As he falls backwards two more from different directions sprint towards her. She looks to the closest one emerging from her right, as he strikes overhead she deflects the strike upwards with her crescent blade, twists and quickly sliced his neck cleanly. She then twists the scythe again and swings it behind her hitting another soldier, penetrating his gut stopping him in his tracks. She quickly removes the scythe, the momentum making him fall forwards. She swings her scythe low, using it to trip up one running towards her. He falls face first onto the ground and Mitsuko strikes down aiming for his chest. He coughs up blood before promptly stopped moving. She places her foot on his skull and with such strength carves out the scythe and flings up some dirt as she does so striking an enemy. He was sent flying while screaming with a huge wound diagonally across his chest and lands on his back coughing up more blood.

Mitsuko looks across the garrison and sees her forces cleanup the unprepared enemy. As the last one was slain the soldiers cheered for victory and raised their weapons high.

‘Well well, that was easy. Then again since they weren’t prepared they didn’t really have much of a chance and we suffered minimal casualties.’ Pang tong did his signature chuckle.

‘Yep, hopefully after this battle we get the credit that we deserve.’ Mitsuko smirks looking around at her troops cheering. As they were doing so a scout sprints towards Mitsuko and kneels in front of her coming from the exit of the garrison.

‘My lady enemy reinforcements are coming this way on horseback, they will be here within 5 minutes.’ The news of this made some soldiers start to doubt, they don’t have enough spearmen to stop a full on cavalry charge.

‘Really? Oh no who could’ve forseen such events?’ Pang Tong exclaims dramatically.

‘Let me guess, you?’ She glances towards him as he emerges behind her who chuckles.

‘I may have had a slight look at the maps and I may have sent a couple of extra scouts to confirm this inkling.’ Pang Tong admitted.

‘Well thanks for telling me…but I assume you also have a plan for this?’

‘Well the fact they are not going to be expecting us is a big key, so I suggest we lay an ambush in the garrison. But what would be the best way to lay it I wonder?’ Pang Tong feigned wondering, attempting to see how Mitsuko herself would lay it. Mitsuko looks around the garrison unsure on how to do it. As she scans the garrison an idea suddenly pops into her mind.

‘Wu Zi?’ She looks to her left as Wu Zi immediately comes to her side.

‘My lady?’

‘Gather the men, I have an idea.’ Wu Zi did just that as Mitsuko smiles sinisterly as her eye colours glitch.


	38. Chapter 38

About 10 minutes later a cavalry force galloped with speed to the garrison by an armoured officer at the forefront. Most of the cavalry force were riding standard chestnut brown warhorses while the officer rode around a dark shade horse. The soldiers were mostly armed with spears and shields. As the officer enters the garrison he holds his fist up ordering the cavalry force to stop. One by one the riders entered the garrison looking around the garrison and seeing so many dead bodies, something they weren’t expecting to see within their own garrison. The riders make sure the horses don’t tread on the corpses. The riders spread out in the garrison. They all spot Mitsuko near the exit, the armoured officer slowly makes his horse ride to her with his personal guard of 8 soldiers behind him in case she tries something. He stays on top of his horse as he pointed his spear at her.

‘State your name woman.’ He ordered. Mitsuko didn’t look up at him.

‘I am Mitsuko, my lord.’ Whispers started to spread throughout the enemy ranks. They heard of her strength and tenacity in battle against Yuan Shu, as well as her serpent armour.

‘So you’re the serpent I’ve heard about? Hmph you don’t seem like much, I am Cao Chun cousin to lord Cao Cao himself and these are my men. The tiger and Leopard cavalry.’ He introduced himself and his men. He had great pride in his voice as he introduces his men who cheered, raising their spears in the air.

‘So was this your doing?’ Cao Chun questioned motioning to the dead bodies in the garrison. Mitsuko nodded.

‘Yeah it was. We tried to execute a flanking attack on the castle however we underestimated the strength of Cao Cao’s and Liu Bei’s soldiers and only I remained. I wondered what else to do but then you arrived out of nowhere…I’m not sure what I should do.’ Her voice resonated resignation and defeat which pleases Cao Chun as he smirks.

‘Is that so? Hmph I thought the serpent would’ve put up more of a fight but no matter. So what is it now that you seek? Mercy? Or perhaps you wish to pledge your allegiance to lord Cao Cao?’ Mitsuko didn’t respond straight away.

‘Would Cao Cao really accept one such as me?’

‘Hmph I am not sure myself however I’m sure if you grovel for your life before me he may consider it.’

‘D-don’t listen to him my lady!.’ Pang Tong started to rise up from his potion next to Mitsuko while coughing.

‘Pang Tong?’ Mitsuko replied out of shock.

‘M-my lady you mustn’t surrender to him.’

‘This is none of your concern hermit!’ Cao Chun yells at Pang Tong. ‘This is lord Cao Cao’s mighty tiger and leopard cavalry force, what chance do you think you have against us!?’

‘He’s right, we’re outnumbered here and outskilled what can we do?’ Mitsuko quizzingly looked at him, uncertainty in her voice.

‘You forget we have something that they do not.’

‘And that is?’

‘We have the serpent on our side.’ Pang Tong did his signature chuckle, soon Mitsuko also demonically laughed alongside him.

‘Silence! Silence I say! If you do not wish to join us then you both will be slain!’ Cao Chun threatens however that made Mitsuko laugh even harder. She brings her free hand to her face and looks down. She then looks up to Cao Chun revealing her reptilian eye through her fingers.

**‘** You can most certainly **TRY! Everyone attack!’** Mitsuko commanded. Suddenly the soldiers under Mitsuko who seemed they were slain shot back up and began to gore the horses and the soldiers on top of them. The riders had very little time to react, they didn’t expect this kind of ambush. By the time they knew what was going on most of their horses were speared and toppled or they were dragged off their mounts and gutted without mercy. Cao Chun and his guard, as well as a few stragglers frantically look around horrified by the sight of their comrades being killed so easily by such an underhanded tactic. Archers emerge on the outskirts on the garrison and fire their arrows at all the stragglers including the guards who one by one fall off their horses with arrows stuck in their chests or heads.

Only a few stragglers managed to escape before they too were butchered. An arrow flew past the horse of Cao Chun making it startled and go on its hind legs. Cao Chun didn’t keep a good grip on the reigns and falls off the horse as it gallops away from the slaughter. Cao Chun quickly stands up, spear in hand and sees Mitsuko’s demonic smile which angered him greatly. To see all of his soldiers being slaughtered all around him, how easily they managed to fall into this trap. For the reputation of his force that was ever so growing to be shattered in a blink of an eye, for all their work under lord Cao Cao be undone by this…woman. This…snake! That cannot go unpunished, Cao Chun swore he would claim vengeance for his comrades in arms. He readied his spear and sprinted forward towards Mitsuko who was more than ready for a fight.

He attempted to thrust his spear in her stomach, though Mitsuko lifts the on the side of the spear, deflecting it upwards past her and using the momentum, strikes upwards diagonally. Cao Chun barely had enough time to take a step back and dodge the attack. Seeing the crescent blade in such close proximity to his face made him stagger giving Mitsuko an opportunity to go on the offensive. As the blade narrowly missed Cao Chun, Mitsuko twisted it to make the blade point back at her enemy and swung horizontally aiming for his throat. He barely ducked down in time however Mitsuko continued her relentless assault not giving Cao Chun an inch.

Eventually he trips over a corpse making him fall. Mitsuko raises her scythe and drops it down on top of him. He rolled away in time as he watches the scythe get planted into the ground. He though this was his chance to strike. He gets up and strikes Mitsuko from the side. Mitsuko blocked the attack with the tip of the polearm by side stepping to the other side and pushing it towards the spear. The two entered a deadlock in which Mitsuko pushes the spear back and uses the momentum to make her scythe carve the earth as she pulls it out, soil flinging away making Cao Chun take a step back. The two stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move. Cao Chun feigns a move making Mitsuko strike downwards yet again. The attack missed as Cao Chun moves sideways in preparation and thrusted her spear in her face. She moved her head out of the way of the strike. As she turns her head, she twisted her body making the scythe swing horizontally with great force, making her front leg take a step back to get the full swing. He extends both of his arms outwards to block the attack to catch the scythe where the blade and the pole met. The tip of the crescent blade looming over his left eye like a guillotine.

Cao Chun used all of his strength to push away the scythe and attacks in the other direction. Mitsuko quickly brings back her scythe and counters the attack making the two weapons engaged in another clash this time though only the tip of the spear made contact with the scythe. While Cao Chun has a grasp of his spear near the front he could not maintain the clash for long without the spear bending and eventually breaking. He withdrew the spear from the clash, Mitsuko carries forward the momentum but twists the crescent blade and swipes again with such speed Cao Chun was not able to block the attack in time. He goes to block however the blade penetrates his shoulder, successfully imbedding itself in it. He screams in pain as he drops his spear and clutches the wound. The scythe was removed and a river of blood began to pour out and drenched his right hand. He crouched down to pick up the spear however he was unable to keep a hold of it. He crouched again however he looks up and sees the crescent blade hanging over him along with the familiar figure of Mitsuko with her demonic smile again. He is paralysed by fear to move, he knew all too well that if he dared to move he would be cut down on the spot.

Mitsuko smacked him across the face with the back of her gauntlet knocking him down face first. She walks to Cao Chun and grabs him by the back of the head and forcibly drags him up to his knees facing the garrison to see his last loyal soldiers get gored.  She grasps the scythe closer to the blade than she would normally would to have a better control.

‘Please, have mercy.’ He pleaded trying to make sure he would still live so he is able to continue serve his cousin, though Mitsuko had other ideas.

‘Mercy? Would you have given me any?’ She questioned as she brought the blade closer to his neck. Cao Chun’s heart started to beat rapidly and hyperventilating fearing the worst.

‘No, **You can die alongside your men.** ’ Mitsuko penetrated the neck with her blade and carves the front of it from one side to the other, like a second smile being formed. A river of blood was unleashed staining Cao Chun’s armour and skin as it rapidly escaped from the wound to the ground like a waterfall. He could feel what blood that didn’t escape was building up, making him make strangulation noises. Mitsuko held on to his head for a while before throwing it down to the ground. Cao Chun was helpless to fight back and could only lay there as life washes away from him. His vision was slowly consumed by darkness before enveloping him completely. Mitsuko raised her blood drenched scythe in the air as the rest of the soldiers cry out in victory. She could hear familiar chuckling behind her.

‘Well done my lady. A most impressive ambush, I must say using the fallen to conceal your forces was quite the spectacle.’ Pang Tong states impressed with Mitsuko’s quick thinking and overall craftiness to use her surroundings to her advantage.

‘You really think so?’ Mitsuko responded with scepticism and doubt in her voice.

‘Of course. Using the surroundings to your advantage was impressive to witness, plus I admire commanders willingness to use strategies like these to their advantage but that may be my own personal bias for strategy talking.’ Pang Tong chuckles.

‘Thanks…but still I think a couple managed to escape though.’

‘That would’ve been inevitable especially since they had mounts…however this will help you more in the long run.’

‘How?’ Mitsuko looked at him oddly.

‘They’re more than likely retreating either to the garrison or away from the battle entirely. Either way they will withdraw from battle and will talk about this…which will instill fear in their forces.’

‘You think they will do that?’

‘I know they will, you can’t live through an experience like that and not tell anyone. Plus given that you killed a relative of lord Cao Cao is worthy of at least some merit’ Pang Tong laughs.

‘Either way I think the troops need a speech.’ He concluded.

‘Wait a speech? From me!?’ Mitsuko was surprised by the request.

‘I mean I’m not going to give one.’ He chuckled.

‘Why? I mean morale is high and everything. Look at them they’re happy.’

‘That maybe so but the men need to focus on the matter at hand. If they’re too happy they may start getting arrogant which can lead to more casualties. Though we’ve taken minimal so far the death toll for our forces will rise if proper discipline is not in effect during battle. But you have do it the right way though which is the tricky part.’ Pang Tong explained, Mitsuko sighs. He knew he was right, he was always right. Though back in her old life she hated to give presentations to the class about a book or something. However, in this world she hasn’t tried giving an officers speech or anything of the sort to these soldiers…those that entrust their lives with her. She breathes in and exhales, steeling herself for what is to come. She ordered Wu Zi to rally the soldiers towards her. Suddenly all her soldiers are staring at her wondering what she has to say. Her heart beats loudly in her chest.

‘First off all I would like to offer my congratulations to you all for pulling that off efficiently. Without your co-operation that surely would’ve ended disastrously for us and our allies.’ All the soldiers look gleeful at these words.

‘However.’ Everyone looks at her with a serious expression on their face as they realise there’s more to her words than just simple congratulations.

‘We cannot afford to be careless now, especially since the battle is not over yet. We still have a castle to conquer after all. Our allies are depending on us, we cannot afford to throw our lives away because of our carelessness. The enemy could use that to their advantage and we must not give them that satisfaction.’ She looks around to see the faces that look…almost disappointed. She knew she had to try and encourage them still. ‘That said, we’ve accomplished quite a bit despite being few in number. Though we still have quite a bit left to do, the first thing being is to capture that castle and let our allies in.’ So what say you? Will you just let our allies take all the glory for themselves?’ Mitsuko hears a few confident no’s while they look around each other nodding in agreement.

‘I can’t hear you.’

‘No my lady!’ The soldiers all responded in unison.

‘Excellent, now lets move onwards to the second garrison and show everyone what the forces of the serpent can do!’ She raises her scythe up high and all the soldiers yell in high spirits while also raising their weapons high, the most common were swords with a few spears and bows thrown in. As they press onwards Mitsuko could hear Pang Tong chuckling to himself.

‘A fine speech, my lady.’  

‘Thanks, I pretty much just made that up on the spot.’ Mitsuko admitted.

‘Well that was good, its always good to improvise every now and again. Doing something the enemy doesn’t expect will cause a decent amount of confusion.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind.’ Mitsuko smirked before she starts to follow her forces. Pang Tong stood there momentarily chuckling to himself.

_‘Most impressive my lady. Your dismantling of the cavalry should give you some noteworthy attention along with your regiment. This should give the other officers some doubt, even the loyal ones. Especially with Zang Ba’s “defection” after. Chen gong won’t like that but do not fret about him my lady, he’ll be my responsibility to deal with. He will pay the price for his short sightedness as will the naysers soon enough.’_ He smiled sinisterly under his veil and followed after Mitsuko.


	39. Chapter 39

In the castle resided the loyal soldiers of Liu Bei who were packing up to leave.

‘Has our lord already gone?’ One officer asked another as he was carrying a box to a cart.

‘Yes Lord Liu Bei has already fled along with the peasants. These are the last of the supplies. Once they’ve retreated, only then we can evacuate the castle of our men.’ The other officer replies. The officer who initiated the conversation looks around the castle square, seeing the panic of the soldiers inside the castle as they hurry the evacuation, running all around the place and sighs.

‘I never expected Lu Bu to attack us so soon.’

‘Neither did we, however he is just merely a beast lashing out at everyone. He even dares to make it seem that our lord betrayed him, the nerve of that man!’ He shakes his fist with anger.

‘I know what you mean, still though this alliance with Cao Cao must give him at least some pause. Also without the draw bridge down his forces won’t be able to infiltrate the castle in time.’ All of a sudden the castles east gates open up to reveal a few soldiers sprinting towards the castle. Clearly afraid of their lives. The gates quickly shut behind them as they look around all over trying to find the exit.

The officers come towards one of them and grabs a hold of their shoulders.

‘Steady on soldier, steady on. What’s going on? Why are you away from your post?’ He asks, curious as to why the soldiers seem to be running away from someone…or something.

‘Th-the garrison got overrun.’ The officers and the soldiers looked at him in total shock. Overrun? How? All of Lu Bu’s forces were occupied by the front gates…weren’t they?

‘How, what happened soldier!?’ The other officer demanded to know. The soldier couldn’t stop shaking as he relives the experience.

‘It was ok at first, we haven’t heard anything from the first garrison so we thought everything was fine. All of a sudden the gates were destroyed by flying rocks. The enemy though small were able to eviscerate us! We weren’t prepared for them at all, we thought we would have some sort of warning before the serpent arrived!’ The soldiers starts to cower.

‘The serpent?’

‘Hmm I do recall some mention of a woman in Lu Bu’s forces known as the serpent. Is that the one you’re referring to?’

‘Y-yes that very one. Her forces broke down the gates with a catapult, we didn’t stand a chance.’

‘Wait what about the reinforcements? Cao Cao’s flanking cavalry force?’

‘I don’t know, we heard the sound of horses riding past our garrison before they attacked but that was all we heard, I can only imagine they didn’t make it.’

‘That’s impossible there was no way they could’ve prepared for the cavalry in time.’

‘It doesn’t matter! If we stay here we’re all going to suffer the same fate.’ He yells out, one of the officers punches him in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

‘That’s enough soldier! You forget what you are, you’re a soldier of lord Liu Bei. No matter who our opponent is, we must hold the line. If we do not our lord will surely be captured and slain, along with our dreams of a new world, is that what you want!?’ He questioned everyone around him who shake their heads silently.

‘Of course not, I know you are all frightened of our situation. But we cannot give up! Lord Liu Bei wouldn’t give up on us, so we can’t give up on him.’ The officer begins to draw attention as several soldiers gather around him as he continued his rather inspiring speech.

‘We cannot afford to let the enemy take the castle and pursue our lord. We must hold the enemy line, even if we may fall in battle we will take as many of the enemy as we can! The servants of the chaotic beast will fall and we will keep the dream of a new world alive! That alone gives me enough to strength to fight on. You may escape the castle if you wish. However I will not run away, I will stand and fight the enemy. I will be glad to sacrifice myself for lord-’ The officer was interrupted a giant rock flattened him.

The soldiers surrounding the newly formed corpse where only his legs were shown gasped in shock as another one hit a cart with supplies. Panic began to spread as the soldiers wonder what they’re supposed to do.

‘The gates won’t hold, lets get out of-WUAGH!’ Soldiers that were pushing against the gate trying to keep it closed were flung away as a boulder crashed through the gates letting Mitsuko’s

‘Th-the enemy. The enemy have breached the gate!’  Panic ensued as the soldiers arrived and began to kill the enemy soldiers and claim their supplies. Liu Bei’s forces were too scattered to organise an effective defence against the attack. As a result the soldiers were picked off as the Mitsuko’s soldiers kept disciplined not letting her words fall on deaf ears. Mitsuko walks through the gate and sees the carnage that her forces are causing throughout the enemy castle and laughs softly.

‘Hehe well what a sight, they seem to never have expected us.’ Pang Tong chuckled behind her.

‘Even so, I imagined there’d be more soldiers here.’ Mitsuko noticed the lack of the enemy presence.

‘It seems as though the majority of the army has already retreated letting us take the castle. It could be that they never expected an attack from our forces so quickly. Which may explain why the garrisons were so ill defended’ Pang Tong theorised.

‘Really? I would’ve thought they would’ve been more prepared, I mean Lu Bu isn’t really a man to take something like this lying down.’ Pang Tong chuckles at this.

‘They should’ve I agree, but alas I think they may have been pre-occupied by other things. All the easier for us to strike through so its not the worst thing to happen.’

‘Indeed. Well in any event we’ll need to lower the drawbridge to let the rest of the allies in the castle. Please don’t get it into trouble down here.’ Mitsuko orders with concern present in her voice, she knew she couldn’t afford to lose Pang Tong here and now. He simply chuckled at this.

‘Do not worry our forces will handle the enemy down here, or what’s left of it.’ Mitsuko nods and makes her way to the top of the wall. An enemy soldier charges at Pang Tong seeing an opening. He yelled out a battlecry. As he got in range to attack strike him in the back, Pang Tong without moving smacked him in the face with his large fan as he raises it upright as fast as he can. The soldier stood still for a moment before promptly falling to the ground backwards.

As Mitsuko reaches the top of the wall she saw a boulder fly overhead crashing into a nearby building. She still couldn’t believe she stumbled upon the thunder cart catapults. She did wonder what happened to the crew though…especially with the bloodstains on the catapults and the ground. However she figured the enemy of her enemy is her friend. Pang Tong suggested she take the catapults and use them to her advantage which Mitsuko agreed. She ordered a few soldiers to man the catapults and knock down the gates as they loaded up the ammunition. So far they’ve been very effective. She started to make her way to the drawbridge control in the south.

‘It-it’s the serpent!’ A soldier stops and points at her declaring her presence to the few soldiers on the walls guarding the drawbridge controls. They get their weapons ready. She smirks as she quickened her pace to meet her enemy. The first enemy lunges at her with a sword however before he got in range, Mitsuko swipes him. Horizontally striking his chest, the momentum of the swing making him fall off the embrasures off the wall. Another lunges at Mitsuko and thrusts with her spear. Without stopping Mitsuko slashes his neck and sidesteps the attack. The soldier falls off the wall inside the castle and crashes on top of a couple of tents.  She sees two more sprint towards her, swords in hand. She strikes upwards before they got in range. Knocking the first one back and landing on the second who landed on his back. He pushes the corpse off quickly to try and get back on his feet. Though as he sits up the crescent blade slices the right side of his neck as Mitsuko runs past him.  He grasps the wound tightly before lying down again, blood continuously pouring out from the wound.

She eventually reached the guards in very close proximity to the drawbridge controls. She leaps using her back foot surprising them as she slashes the first guard diagonally downwards leaving a huge wound in his torso. He falls backwards. Another soldier immediately thrusts his spear attempting to hit her in the abdomen as she landed. Mitsuko blocks the attack and moves the attack downwards. Mitsuko with such speed twists the blade, raises and strikes his exposed neck. The momentum of the swing made his body swing to the right before promptly falling off the wall, landing on another soldier attempting to escape the chaos of the castle. The lone survivor gazes upon Mitsuko in both awe and horror. Her eyes pierced his soul as she confidently smirks, wondering if he’ll surrender or fight. Alas he chose poorly. As he raises his sword while shouting, Mitsuko strikes upwards aiming for his gut. The crescent blade was stuck inside him, he couldn’t utter any last words as he feels his strength waning. He drops his sword as he looks upon Mitsuko’s reptilian eyes with terror written all over his face. Mitsuko smiled demonically as she raises the scythe high and slams him to the ground behind her. The impact caused him to cough blood once before releasing a death sigh.

Content, Mitsuko returns her attention to the drawbridge controls which is handled by levers that require two or more people to move as you push in the same direction. Mitsuko simply raises her scythe and drops it down on the rope holding the bridge and the mechanism together, cleanly cutting through it. The bridge instantly lowers surprising those in the backlines of Liu Bei’s main force.

‘Th-the bridge has been lowered!? They look up and see Mitsuko raise her scythe high with a smirk on her lips. Lu Bu’s main force cheers as the bridge lowers. As LingQi finishes her opponent she looks up to see Mitsuko. She sighs a breath of relief and wore a warm smile on her face. The enemy starts retreating inside the castle unsure of what to do. They plan to escape from the other side. However they were greeted with more of Mitsuko’s soldiers who cut down as many of them as they can. The enemy didn’t choose to fight back, they knew they would be slaughtered if they stayed so they attempted to dodge and weave out of the attacks coming their way to give them a small chance of surviving.

As the soldier’s cheer as they enter the castle Zang Ba notices that Chen Gong on his horse has not moved and walks up to him cautiously. He sees that he has his head down with his eyes closed.

‘Master Chen Gong, is something the matter?’ He questioned. Chen Gong looks up to Mitsuko standing on the wall and sighs.

‘That one, I believe will be too much trouble to handle if we don’t deal with her soon.’ Chen Gong responds before riding off slowly to join the main force. Zang Ba had the urge to slay him there and then, it would only take a single blow however he knew full well what the consequences would be. And that is not what Pang Tong would want since he would be the one to take care of him. Zang Ba sighs, he shouldn’t really be feeling like this. Thanks to Mitsuko they won the battle and captured the castle. This should be a time for celebration. Yet he could not get rid of this anger that is building up inside him, something he hasn’t experienced with Chen Gong before. His behaviour towards Mitsuko started to infuriate him. Nevertheless he stays his hand, he will let Pang tong deal with him, he can see things no one else can and trusts him to deal with Chen Gong since he may have a plan for him already.

As the remnants of the enemy are either slain or escaped the castle. Lu Bu’s forces gather around the large square with Lu Bu on top of red Hare. Whispers begin to circulate before Lu Bu silences them all with just his powerful voice.

‘Listen to me! This is what happens to those that betray me! To think that the so called virtuous Liu Bei would betray me is laughable. He may have allied with Cao Cao but no matter how many insects stand up before me. They are still mere insects that will be squashed under my boot! This victory proves that, we sill fight and slay all who stand in my way! Now make preparations for tonight, we feast!’ He raises his sky piercer high in the air as all the soldier cheered for him. Mitsuko however was disinterested. When she first started her employment in his army she was rather pleased just to be in the army at all. However she noticed that he became more… arrogant. Or perhaps its she’s just now noticing something she should’ve done long ago.  Something inside her grew…distasteful of Lu Bu. She couldn’t explain what it was. Maybe it was these speeches, maybe it was his leadership decisions that she didn’t agree with, she didn’t know for certain. What she did know is that she wouldn’t mind seeing Lu Bu knocked down a couple of pegs, whether it was Cao Cao, Liu Bei or whoever. She didn’t care who it was…maybe she herself may need to do it.

She had to admit that the thought of her beating Lu Bu got her excited…however she knew that he would still beat her with relative ease. Though that did very little to stop the tiny spark of ambition from burning.


	40. Chapter 40

That night was a glorious banquet with many tabled filled with food and drinks all around. Mitsuko was the last to arrive as the banquet was just getting started. The room holding this event was decorated lavishly with many beautiful women dressed in formal wear serving each of the generals present. It was similar to the first banquet she experienced in the army. However.

‘Lady Mitsuko, over here.’ Wu Zi waves at her while yelling to get her attention. He, Zang ba and Pang Tong got a table for them and they were a couple of extra seats available. Mitsuko smiles softly before walking towards the table.

‘Ahh there she is, the woman of the hour.’ Zang Ba announces as Mitsuko took her seat next to Pang Tong.

‘indeed, if it wasn’t for our lady and our men we probably wouldn’t have take the castle with as little casualties as we did.’ Wu Zi states as pang tong chuckles. Mitsuko awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. She wasn’t used to praise like this. Even though she liked to be praised for her work she still wasn’t sure on how to take it. Especially how she heard tales of how people would become arrogant on praise like this. She wants to try and get a middle ground.

‘Thanks but I couldn’t have done it by myself.’ She responded attempting to be humble as she started to eat a meat bun.

‘Hey, what’s with that no need to be so humble.’ Zang Ba replied with his mouth full of food. Spraying his food rather than eating it.

‘I know that you like Lady Mitsuko but please try and not be too generous with your food if you wouldn’t mind.’ Pang Tong did his signature chuckle as Zang Ba covered his mouth in embarrassment and swallowed his food.

‘Sorry. But still you don’t need to be so humble about your accomplishments especially recently.’ Zang Ba laughs as he plants a flask of wine in front of Mitsuko.

‘C’mon, relax and take a drink. You deserve it.’ Mitsuko stared at the flask for a moment, she remembers what happened last time she tried alcohol, the aftertaste that soiled her tastebuds. She hesitated to take it, fearing what the taste would be like again.

‘Oh what’s this? Could it be that lady Mitsuko…can’t handle her liquor still?’ Zang Ba teased her. Mitsuko growls softly at this. She really should’ve considered trying to drink some more in her private time to make sure she could at least tolerate it.

 ‘Is that anyway to speak to your commanding officer?’ LingQi asks appearing behind Mitsuko who startled everyone as she spoke.

‘Ahh, my apologies my lady. I guess I’m still not quite used to you being my superior.’ Zang Ba apologised however Mitsuko wasn’t going to let him get off the hook that easily.

‘Despite your insistence in doing so?’ Mitsuko smirks as she remembers how Zang Ba pledged his allegiance to her. She was surprised to have a friend like Ba was willing to serve her. Not that she was complaining. The more the merrier she thought to herself. 

‘Hey as I said, someone needs to watch your back.’

‘Oh so now are you saying we’re inadequate to our lady now?’ Pang Tong chuckles as Wu Zi glares at him from the seat next to him on the right hand side.

‘Hey hey it was just a joke ok? Quit ganging up on me.’ Zang Ba was flustered making everyone laugh as they continue their meal. Mitsuko internally thanked lingQi for the assistance. She noticed as she reaches out for another meatbun she’s still standing.

‘Hey LingQi why don’t you join us?’ Mitsuko offered. She was surprised to hear that from her. Would she not prefer to relax with her own subordinates?

‘Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude.’

‘Nah don’t worry you won’t be intruding. We’d be glad to have you around.’ Pang Tong reassures her.

‘Indeed, it would be an honour if you would join us.’ Wu Zi also states. LingQi was still hesitant in responding.

‘Then I would be happy to join you.’ Ling Qi responded, taking the empty seat next to Mitsuko. Pang Tong smirks under his veil as she sat down, pleased with the way things were going.  As they proceeded to eat and having some general small talk LingQi glances all around her and sees that everyone including Mitsuko is enjoying themselves. It made her feel something she never really experienced before, she wasn’t sure of what it was but she knew she liked it. That much was certain. Ever since she met Mitsuko her life has drastically changed. Every time they would be separated LingQi yearned for them to be reunited as soon as possible. Before Mitsuko it would just be her and her father. Even then her father would need to deal with important matters, so it would just be herself. She still remembers the first time she met her back all those years ago when her father was first brought to the imperial capital by talks with Dong Zhuo. As she waited outside the palace for her father to exit she spotted Mitsuko as one of the guards.

The first thing she noticed about her was her eyes and how…captivating they were. She found her interesting, not just because of her unique position but there was something about her that drew LingQi towards her.  She wanted to know more about her, who she was, what she was like. More than anything else, she wanted to say hello. Though something chained her back and prevented her from accomplishing this simple task. As luck would have it they would meet again as she enrolled into her fathers forces though they wouldn’t have a proper conversation until the night before they attacked Puyang castle.  She remembers accidently attempting to strike her as she startled her during training. It was not the introduction that LingQi desired for in the slightest. She found that just simply talking with Mitsuko relaxed her, even so than training does under the blanket of the night. Especially recently. She doesn’t know why but lately when Mitsuko is around she feels that her some of her shackles are destroyed and she’s able to actually enjoy herself a little more. Being the daughter of the strongest warrior in the land had a certain image to maintain.

Her mind quickly returns to when they first arrived at the imperial palace before promptly being interrupted by Zang Ba yelling.

‘Hey that was my chicken!’

‘Well as your new commanding officer I don’t think you proved yourself to deserve this. Besides this is payback from last time!’ Mitsuko responds.

‘That was ages ago!’

‘it was still mine!’ As the two argued LingQi couldn’t help but giggle at this sight. She never would’ve imagined that she would be in this position but she’s glad that she got to experience something like this at least once. LingQi wasn’t aware of this but Pang Tong has been keeping a close eye on her, examining her closely to see where she is. Satisfied with her progress Pang Tong returns to his drink and joined in on the fun. As the night progressed the party became livelier than ever. More officers that Zang Ba personally knew came over to the table and socialised more with Mitsuko’s circle and introduced themselves. Pang Tong watches Mitsuko closely to see how she reacted. He was pleased to see her more confident talking to strangers, it could very well be the atmosphere of the party helping her out but it is still a good development. Even LingQi got involved in socialising. Feeling satisfied he got up from his seat and decided to go out for some fresh air. He feels something tug on his right sleeve.

‘Hey you oK?’ He turns around to see Mitsuko grabbing his sleeve. He chuckled at this.

‘Yeah don’t worry, I’m not going to run on you your anything, I just want some fresh air for a while. I’ll be back shortly.’ Hearing this Mitsuko lets go but still asked something.

‘Do you want me to come along to? Don’t have to go yourself you know.’

‘Hey Mitsuko, Shi Huan here wants to hear the tale about how you took down the cavalry!’ Zang Ba yells to her with his arm around the neck a rather young looking officers face without any facial hair.

‘It seems you’re required elsewhere. I’ll be fine don’t worry. Besides I’m sure Lady LingQi would prefer your company and not be the only lady present among them.’ Pang Tong chuckled as he walked outside as Mitsuko somewhat begrudgingly returns to the table sitting next to LingQi once again. Pang Tong exits the inner castle and feels a cool breeze brush past him. He walks along the outskirts in close proximity to the castle walking on wooden flooring with the moon shining brightly. He chuckled to himself as he was satisfied with how things are panning out.

‘ _Excellent things are proceeding as expected. Mitusko’s GuanXi is already growing along with Zang Ba’s defection is giving other officers doubts which is all that is needed. After all two officers with some recognition lend their aid to her, it gives the others another option, a choice a few I believe will take. With that in mind, Xia Pi will soon be ours. My lady I wonder, did you notice of lady LingQi’s expression? Once she breaks her chains completely she will be a most valuable asset to you. Hehe part of me is now getting a little excited for the future.’_ Pang Tong heard some footsteps behind him which stops his train of thought. He chuckled knowing who full well it is.

‘My, my it’s a pleasant evening for a stroll isn’t it lord Chen Gong?’ Pang Tong stops in his tracks and turns around. Indeed it was Chen Gong in his formal robed attire with a red scroll in his hands. He furrows his brow at Pang Tong who is unaffected.

‘You may dispense with the pleasantries hermit.’ Chen Gong announced

‘My lord?’

‘Do not think I haven’t been noticing what you’ve been doing with that serpent woman.’

‘Really now? Do you mind explaining that to me I’m afraid I’m a little lost.’ Pang Tong feigned ignorance to see how much he knew. The atmosphere suddenly gotten cold as the two strategists stare at each other.

‘I see what you’ve been doing, I hear the whispers you speak into the ears of the other officers. Coercing them to be under her command to expand her influence. Using your mediocre strategies to help her and her forces survive. Even going so far as to try and coerce lord Lu Bu’s daughter to your side. All while being in the shadow of the serpent. You attempt to fan the flames of rebellion.’ Chen Gong accused with a rather disgusted expression on his face.

‘Hehe I see you’ve taken an interest in my lady and our forces. Excellent, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t be interested.’

‘I am not interested in her, she alone is not a threat. You though are another matter. I cannot have you whispering of rebellion in times like these.’

‘Oh really? While I appreciate the thought of me being a threat to your and lord Lu Bu, dismissing Mitsuko is a grave mistake indeed.’ Pang Tong chuckled, this time more deviously as he shoots a glare at him.

‘Hmph, with you out of the picture she will be easy to eliminate?’

‘Eliminate you say? I believe you tried doing that before when you sent our forces on our own for the flanking force.’

‘A necessary sacrifice for the army should the need have arrived.’ Chen Gong responded immediately.

‘Indeed…or a way to get rid of us without your direct involvement, after all you could’ve just blamed it on oversight and everyone would’ve believed you. However that didn’t work out for you did it?’ Pang Tong chuckled which made Chen Gong clutched his scroll tighter out of anger.

‘How did you actually foresee the reinforcements?’

‘I have some…resources that I used. Hehe besides I actually didn’t do anything about that, my Lady Mitsuko actually come up with the strategy herself.’

‘Is that so? Well no matter.’

‘Ahh but it does matter.’ Pang Tong interrupted him abruptly.

‘You try to eliminate who you feel is an enemy and yet you know nothing about her and focus your attention on me instead believing I am the true threat. After all, all I am is a hermit with just mediocre strategies right?’ Pang Tong chuckled.

‘Watch your mouth. Remember who it is you are addressing, I am Chen Gong the official strategist of Lord Lu Bu the mightiest warrior in all the land!’

‘I see and how is that going for you then?’ Pang Tong casually remarked.

‘Well we have recently captured the castle didn’t we? Thanks to MY strategies.’ Chen Gong announced attempting to make Pang Tong feel inferior by his lack of rank.

‘Indeed and I do congratulate you for that, it was thanks to your decision to put our forces in the flanking force allowing my Lady Mitsuko to expand her GuanXi and prove just how strong she is. You really are a generous man lord Chen Gong.’ Pang Tong did his signature chuckle as he saw Chen Gong got noticeably infuriated with him. How dare he mock him, does he have any idea who he is talking to? Who he is planning to rebel against!?

‘Silence! I will not tolerate your mocking any longer.’

‘Mocking? My lord I assure you I wasn’t mocking you, I do mean my thanks. After all if it wasn’t for you constantly going out of your way to undermine my lady I would not have a chance to put my strategies into action.  The flanking manoeuvre, the Sun family reinforcements. If it wasn’t for you my lady would not have a chance to shine. So I truly thank you.’ Pang Tong casually laughs as Chen Gong almost reached his boiling point however when he saw a looming shadow sneaking behind him getting ever so closer armed with a spear. He smirks

‘Oh? This is the first time I seen you smile this night, might it be anything to do with lord Hao meng behind me trying to strike me down?’ Hao Meng stopped the attack in his attack and stepped back. Chen Gong was also shocked by this, how…just how did he anticipate this!?

‘You seem surprised? Hehe, let me tell you a little secret my lord. You may have your eye on me at all times but I kept a close eye on everyone. I observed that lord Hao Meng normally rides a horse into battle and normally walks more slowly. I also noticed that he is a mouth breather so judging by that I can only imagine that you sent him an order while you kept me busy and he made his way here as soon as possible. But because he’s more of a leader and not that much of a fighter his stamina isn’t the best so he can’t conceal his breathing when he does some moderate physical activity. His loyalty to lord Lu Bu is admirable, some may say he’s loyal to a fault which would make sense for you to use him. As you know someone like Zhang Liao wouldn’t do anything as treacherous as this. Though I’m sure what I just think is nothing compared to your master strategy, I am positive you wouldn’t think of using such a…mediocre strategy to eliminate me now I’m sure.’ Pang Tong casually takes out his flask and takes a quick drink. Chen Gong was infuriated however he kept it cool still having his arrogant smirk on his face as he knew he had nowhere to run.

‘Hmph, you can insult me all you like by treating me as nothing more than a nuisance. However this castle will be your final resting place!’

‘Before you sentence me to death you may want to look to your right.’ Pang Tong interrupted him just before he gave the order. He wondered what he meant, so he looked to his right and saw spikes on the end of a primitive polearm. He suddenly hears monstrous breathing behind him. His eyes widened as he spotted the weapon inches from his face, the fear caused his heart to beat quicker, his breathing erratic. As he attempted to look behind him Pang Tong stops him.

‘No, no. Look at me, you’ve been doing a good job of it so far.’ Chen Gong gaze returned to Pang Tong who looked and acted so carefree and casual and yet a sinister aura surrounds him.

‘My lord you may have observed me for a while but you have no idea what I am truly capable off, what resources my lady has at her disposal. However, I have confidence that our forces aswell as my lady herself will thrive. So with that in mind, if you do still want to execute me I will not object. Though I will warn you, I’m not sure my companion will let you and Hao Meng live. Ultimately though the choice is yours.’ Pang Tong did his signature chuckle as Chen Gong could feel the smirk behind his mask.

It wasn’t only the lingering death behind him that made him feel the very fear that prevented him from moving. Pang Tongs gaze, he never knew anyone like him. He knew he was a threat but he never expected this of all things to come from him. He was just a hermit, a wanderer who joined the Serpent on some mad fluke…yet he knew there was so much more to him than that. He believed no normal man, no strategist should’ve anticipated this so far ahead. And now he was giving him a choice for them both to live or die, Chen Gong knew that he knows what his decision will be. Yet he still wanted to give it to him, he will not forget this. Or forgive. He grew determined to make up for this insult to him, to show him and the world that he is the greatest strategist of the land!

‘…Let him go.’ Chen Gong announced. Hao Meng stood his ground and pulled his weapon away from Pang Tong. The two strategists walk off in opposite directions. As they passed each other Chen Gong whispers to him.

‘This isn’t over.’

‘Hehe of course it isn’t, I will be waiting for your next move.’ Pang tong replied.  Chen Gong meets with Hao Meng without issue and walk together in the opposite direction, disappearing into the night. Pang Tong walks up to the reptilian that lingered behind Chen Gong.

‘How did you know I was friendly?’ Diamondback questioned.

‘If you wanted to kill me you wouldn’t have let me notice you.’ Pang Tong replies.

‘Besides, judging from your appearance I believe you may know Dodomeki and Gyuki right?’

‘How do you know of them?’ Diamondback asked, shocked that he knew of their names.

‘We have met before, they do seem rather…distant.’ Pang Tong chuckled.

‘Indeed. Though I initially had the intention of saving you as you were loyal to my lady I did not expect you to be a strategist of this level, they did not mention you.’

‘Really? After all we been through?’ Pang Tong feigned hurtfulness in his voice. Before casually laughing moments later.

‘Well no matter, you seem more…proactive than the other two though I must say.’

‘They have their reasons and I have mine.’ Diamondback stated simply.

‘Just out of curiosity, why did you come out here when you knew the enemy would attempt to assassinate you?’ Just then an arrow flew in front of Diamondback’s face from the right side. He looks in the direction and he saw a dark but faint silhouette of a human on the inner castles wall. Pang Tong waves his large fan around and the silhouette disappears.

‘I was adequately prepared if Chen Gong was desperate enough to try something like that. Though I wanted to confirm even though he’s outmatched if he would still like to become my enemy, this failed attempt at my life is his answer.

‘I see. You really are an asset to our lady’s forces.’ Diamondback bows respectfully.

‘Oh please stop, you’re going to make me think a little more highly of myself.’ Pang Tong chuckled and extended his hand out.

‘Pang Tong.’ Diamondback looked at it for a moment before completing the handshake.

‘Diamondback.’

‘Why Diamondback?’ Diamondback reached behind him and pulled off a heavy layer of wool like material to reveal his bright azure diamonds.

‘Hmm, interesting. Well Diamondback let us both use our abilities to assist Lady Mitsuko in her endeavours.’

‘Indeed!’


	41. Chapter 41

As the banquet neared its climax the majority of the officers were intoxicated including Zang Ba and Wu Zi who got carried away with the celebration. Even Mitsuko had a drink despite LingQi’s assurance that she didn’t have to, however she gave in to Zang Ba’s teasing. At first the drink was ok however the after taste was something else. She expected it in advance though, so she took her time with it and handled it better much to her surprise. Though she still couldn’t help but cough as the aftertaste started to come into play. She noticed that as she started to take her second drink that she felt weird, she wasn’t sure if she was drunk or not but she notices that her movements were a bit more sluggish as she opens and closes her hand when she first notices that her body feels weird. After looking up and seeing her two officers completely smashed she concluded. However, after first noticing that she felt weird she stops drinking not wanting to try her luck.

‘So what did I miss?’ Mitsuko turns behind her to see Pang Tong casually standing there.

‘Nothing of much importance just these two letting their drink get the better of them.’

‘Haha is that so? Good for them. It is important to enjoy your victories when you can.’ He chuckled as he saw the two drunkards enjoying themselves.

‘Well I better take them to their quarters before they try and go on a rampage all night.’

‘You sure you can handle them?’ Mitsuko questioned. She wasn’t sure if Pang Tong could take care of two drunk officers, especially when they are more larger and bulkier than he is.

‘Do not worry, I’m sure even I can handle these two. I can be quite persuasive you know. Now c’mon you two let’s get you rested for tomorrow.’ Pang Tong walked next to them however the two officers refused to comply.

‘What’s the rush? The night is still young after all.’ Zang Ba responds and kept drinking away.

‘Is that so? Good for you for having energy. However…’ he leans his head between them.

‘If you do anything to ruin Lady Mitsuko’s good name that she worked hard to build up…well I won’t be able to protect you against the serpent’s wrath.’ Pang Tong chuckled more sinisterly this time as they both looked up to Mitsuko and suddenly became terrified knowing how strong she actually is. Fearing for their lives they immediately comply with Pang Tong’s request.

‘Our apologies Lady Mitsuko we will now rest for tomorrow!’ Zang Ba announces rather loudly as he stood up and turned around to walk. However he immediately hit his face on the wall behind him. He grabbed his face and shrieked in pain.

‘Oww who would put a wall here!?’ Zang Ba yelled in his hand rather loudly that Mitsuko could still hear it who couldn’t help but laugh softly at his drunken antics.

‘You lumbering oaf you’re making a scene!’ Wu Zi whispers madly at him who quickly returned to face Mitsuko and bows apologetically.   

‘Please excuse us and accept our apologies my lady.’ He grabs a hold of Zang Ba and leads him out of the banquet hall. Satisfied Pang Tong chuckled again.

‘See, all you need is to think of the right words and even drunks will pay attention to you.’

‘I see.’ Is all that Mitsuko managed to muster, she was too busy wondering what he said to them to make them so afraid.’

‘Well looks like I better follow them just to make sure they don’t get into trouble along the way. Have a pleasant evening, I entrust Lady Mitsuko in your care Lady LingQi.’ He bows respectfully before casually following Wu Zi and Pang Tong leaving Mitsuko and LingQi by themselves. The two of them sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to say to each other.

‘Should we go for a walk?’  LingQi offered not knowing much of what to talk about here.

‘Yeah sure.’ Mitsuko agreed and the two walked out together out of the hall and eventually exited the inner castle. A cool breeze hits them immediately as they walk through the doors.

‘Seems to be a cold night today.’ Mitsuko noticed as she attempted to make some small talk.

‘It is, however I notice that no matter if it is a cold night or a warm one the moon is always there to greet us.’ LingQi responded as she looks up at the sky, Mitsuko did the same as they saw the crescent moon in all its elegance.

‘Yeah the moon and the stars are always up there at night. Hmph, I remember when I was younger that I used to look up at the night sky and make wishes and hope they came true.’ Mitsuko’s eyes turned into two opposite shades of blue as she begins to remember when she was little, what little memories she had of them at least.

‘And what was it that you wished for?’ LingQi questioned, curious as to what young Mitsuko wished for. What did she wish for Mitsuko asked herself as she began to remember that of the times that she remembered back at the orphanage it was mostly simple and materialistic stuff like a new mobile phone or luck in her exams. However she can’t say those things to LingQi for obvious reasons. Though there was one that she remembered fondly of wishing for.

‘This may sound silly but one of the things I wished for was for the night to never go away.’ Mitsuko admitted.

‘For the night to never go away?’

‘Yeah, when I was younger the night time was much more interesting than the daytime and much prettier. It was so different that I thought I was almost transported into another world with the moon acting like a guardian looking down on us all that liked the night more. It was so much so that I actually did more stuff in the night than the day. Though not many people shared that sentiment with me.’ Mitsuko laughs softly as she remembers how young and childish thinking like that was. She forgot until now that she used to stargaze quite a bit when she was younger even before she met Akari. She remembered looking out of the window of her room and looking up quite a lot. She wondered why she stopped doing it and why she forgot about that for so long.

‘And what about now? Do you still wish for the same eternal darkness?’

‘Well when you say it like that it makes me sound like a mad tyrant.’ LingQi couldn’t help but attempt to stifle a laugh, Mitsuko noticed that she did that quite a bit.

‘Well do you?’ LingQi inquired.

‘I…well its not like I actually gave it much thought to be honest after I grew up, it was just children stuff wasn’t it?’ Mitsuko wasn’t sure on how to answer that question without sounding a bit awkward. LingQi closes her eyes and smiles softly.

‘Perhaps, still I do understand what you mean though. About the night feeling different. Its why I prefer training during the night than the day, I do feel more relaxed during this time. As well as feeling somewhere among the stars one of them was looking down on me when I was younger.’ Mitsuko noticed that she responded the last part with a hint of sadness in her voice.

‘I see.’ Was all that Mitsuko could respond with, unsure of what to say next. The two walked together in silence before LingQi spoke up.

‘I believe this was a similar moon to when we spoke to each other for the first time all that time ago.’ Mitsuko widened her eyes in shock, it really had been a while since then yet, she remembers it like it was just yesterday.

‘Wow that really was a while back wasn’t it?’

‘Indeed. I never thought you would be the person I know you as now back then.’

‘And what would that be?’ Mitsuko asked.

‘A good friend.’

‘R-really?’ Mitsuko looked the other way as she was sure she was blushing madly at that, how could she say something so…bold so casually.

‘Yes, I would’ve thought you would’ve been more distant but you are…friendlier than what you let on to your trusted allies.’

‘Is that so? Well its not like you were entirely as I expected aswell.’

‘How so?’

‘I didn’t expect you of all people to have such a mischievous side.’ Mitsuko turned around and smirked at her. LingQi was taken aback by those words like she never noticed that she acted a bit different to Mitsuko.

‘But that’s…’

‘Haha don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.’ Mitsuko laughed at the way she was flustered.

‘Honestly…I thought I grew up from that.’ LingQi crossed her arms and looked down in serious thought, Mitsuko thought she was annoyed at her.

‘Hey I didn’t mean it like that, besides its not that bad and I won’t actually tell anyone you know.’ Mitsuko attempted to get her to not be as annoyed.

‘Its not that. Its just…I can’t believe that I still have this side of me after all this time.’

‘Is that such a bad thing? Its not like you’re over the top with it, its just occasionally, you’ve been careful with it.’

‘But that’s not the point!’  She yells with anger making Mitsuko take a step back as she was taken aback by the sudden eruption. LingQi realised what she had done and bows apologetically.

‘I’m sorry Mitsuko, I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you.’ Mitsuko was quick to wave her hands in front of her face frantically.

‘No don’t apologise, if anything I should be the one to say sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.’

‘You have nothing to apologise for Mitsuko, it was my fault and only mine.’ She apologised and raises her head.

‘Just out of curiosity why do you hate that side of you so much?’ Mitsuko hesitated to answer that question.

‘Well you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I shouldn’t really pry into things that aren’t my business so-’

‘I didn’t want to be a burden to my father.’

‘What?’

‘We were invited to live in the imperial palace. Back then when I was younger I wasn’t always so…composed. I was…difficult to control at times back then I guess. Too much so for the servants at the time. I didn’t really know any better, I just wanted to have fun I guess you could say. However one night as I was feeling hungry and wanted something to eat even though it was forbidden.’

_A young LingQi craftily stole some food and made her way back to the room quietly however she heard what seemed like voices from a barely open door. Curiousity got the better of her as she tiptoed to the door and stared into the gap to find her father Lu Bu talking to a couple of what seemed to be advisors due to their robes and extravagant appearance._

_‘Lord Lu Bu with the greatest of respect Lady LingQi is becoming more trouble than she is worth.’_

_‘I know that, what do you expect me to do with her?’_

_‘I don’t know, talk to her my lord, you are her father after all.’_

_‘Hmph, that maybe so but the disobedient child won’t listen to a word I say.’ LingQi gasped at this. Was she really that disobedient?_

_‘My lord while I appreciate that lady LingQi hasn’t yet become obedient, it is all the more reason why she should grow up and become a lady. Letting her continue on with her behaviour will eventually start to impact even your great family name.’ LingQi couldn’t believe what she just heard, surely her father wouldn’t stand for this right?_

_‘Indeed, she’s become more of a burden than ever. Dealing with her was bad enough back at our old home. Now though…I will no longer tolerate her misbehaviour! if she doesn’t stop her foolish behaviour…she will no longer be my daughter no matter how many tears she sheds. If that happens, do with her what you wish.’ Lu Bu starts to walk away from the door._

_‘Yes my lord.’ The advisors reply in unison as they follow Lu Bu. Unaware of the young LingQi on the verge of just breaking down and crying. She didn’t mean to be a burden to her father by any means. She just did what came naturally to her. She wasn’t aware of her consequences of her actions until now. She quietly returned the stolen food and returned to her room to sleep, stifling the sounds of her tears and runny nose. The tears threatened to escape her eyes however LingQi rubs them away, knowing now that her father does not wish to see them._

‘After that day I vowed to never again become such a burden to him. That I would do everything he says so he wouldn’t abandon me just like…just like-’ LingQi felt the tears threatening to return however she was interrupted when Mitsuko couldn’t help but envelop her in a hug. To think that her father would talk about her like that even if she did misbehave a bit. To talk about her like a burden rather than his daughter…to Mitsuko that… **That is unacceptable and unforgiveable!**

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t realise. I didn’t mean for you to remember anything like that.’ LingQi was confused as to why Mitsuko was apologising, she didn’t view it like it was her fault at all.

‘Still…they really shouldn’t have talked about you like a burden, you were only a child, people like that…people like that should-’ Mitsuko stops herself as she realises what she’s doing and her position.

‘Sorry I just acted on impulse, I didn’t mean to make this weird or anything.’ Mitsuko felt LingQi’s arms envelop her around her torso tightly. Almost as if she’s too afraid to let go.

‘Mitsuko…thank you.’ Mitsuko smiles softly as she hears those words and closes her eyes. As soon as she does however she hears a voice from the back of her mind.

_‘So you can comfort her when she’s upset but you didn’t think twice about me when I was suffering!? I thought what we had was special and irreplaceable…and yet here you are…as if you’d forgotten about me! Well I haven’t forgotten you at all.’_ Mitsuko’s heart started to race, she opens her eyes and looks down at her hands and sees them yet again drenched in blood.

LingQi sensing Mitsuko’s uneasiness pulls away from her and notices that her eyes were blank with no colour in them at all, she was starting to hyperventilate as she stares horrified at her hands which didn’t have anything on them at all.

‘Mitsuko.’ LingQi softly whispers as she shakes her slightly to help bring her back. It doesn’t work, she’s not sure what’s happening to her but she can’t let her be like this. So she shouts at her and shakes her more vigorously.’

‘Mitsuko!’ Suddenly colour began to return to her eyes, her breathing slowed to her normal rate. She looks down at her hands and back up at LingQi who wore a worried expression.

‘Are you ok?’ She questioned. Mitsuko looked at her hands once more before responding.

‘Yeah I’m fine, I’m just…tired.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah don’t worry. It is late at night after all, I promise that’s all it is.’

‘If you’re sure…’ LingQi drops it but knows for sure that she wasn’t just tired. It was like she was horrified, that she saw something she shouldn’t have. She knows something is wrong with Mitsuko but she’s afraid she doesn’t want to pry out the information. They both start walking along as LingQi keeps a close eye on Mitsuko.

‘ _Mitsuko…please allow me to help you.’_


	42. Chapter 42

Two weeks later news reached Lu Bu’s ears that Cao Cao was making an attack on Wan Castle. At first, he thought nothing of it until Chen Gong urged him to attack from behind. Making a temporary alliance between Zhang Xiu and himself. Talks were already underway between an alliance between Lu Bu and Yuan Shu. A topic of conversation during these talks was the idea of making they’re children marry. A topic that unsettled both LingQi and Mitsuko whenever they would hear the conversation whether publicly in meetings or the whispers of the common soldiers. LingQi loathed the idea of marrying someone whom she never met, however if this was the will of her father she will abide. Mitsuko on the other hand absolutely hated the idea of this though she would not admit this publicly…no matter how much she wanted to vent. Without Pang Tong helping her to calm down nothing would stop her to express how she feels.

‘That son of a bitch how dare he! He shouldn’t willingly be doing this.’ Mitsuko vented in her private quarters with Pang Tong there. She paces down her quarters anxiously

‘I understand how you feel but you must remain calm. Remember these are only just lengthy talks at the moment and there are one of many topics to discuss. Potentially she may not even get married off at all.’ Pang Tong explained however that didn’t help Mitsuko too much.

‘Still though, he shouldn’t be doing this after what he put her through. Unfeeling bastard!’

‘Oh of course, I agree completely however due to his…nature he simply will not listen to us in this scenario. After all, this is just for his political gain and cares little for Yuan Shu, his previous allies should tell you that.’ Lu Bu had various warlords side with him initially when he first started his journey. However once he claimed Xia Pi he slowly but surely started to abandon them when they were attacked similar to Wu Zi.  Thus Lu Bu developed a reputation among the others as a betrayer, however warlords such as Yuan Shu and Zhang Xiu still wanted to keep diplomatic ties with him due to wanting to use his might for themselves.

‘I know and whatever I do or say about this may make things worse and not better…I just...’ Mitsuko stops herself as she sits down on her bed and looks at her hands before suddenly clenching her right hand into a fist as hard as she can.

‘I just hate being so damn powerless to change anything.’ Pang Tong walked over to Mitsuko and puts his hand on her shoulder. She looked up as he chuckled with his eyes closed. Mitsuko released her fist as soon as Pang Tong puts his hand on her.

‘My lady, allow me to assure you, you are anything but powerless however. In this circumstance, no amount of power can overcome this. It is like a man breaking his body upon a gate, no matter how hard he tries he cannot overcome it and that’s not because of a lack of strength. We just simply need to find the best way and time to use that power.’ Pang Tong walked away a few steps before turning back.

‘Besides I think when the time is right you’ll be the only one able to help her.’ They suddenly hear a war horn.

‘Well looks like they’re starting to depart, should we see them off?’ Pang Tong questioned Mitsuko who sighed.

‘Sure.’ She picked up her scythe and exited the room. As she went on to the and caught some of the army just leaving through the main gate. The main part of the army would attempt to attack Cao Cao from the rear as he was going to attack Zang Xiu under the advice of Chen Gong. Only a small garrison would remain in the castle with several officers such as Mitsuko and her officers, LingQi and a couple of other non important officers. Pang Tong saw Chen Gong that almost pass through to the gate and gave him a wave. Chen Gong spotted him and looked away pretentiously with an arrogant smirk on his face. He suggested that Mitsuko and her forces would remain as a garrison force to Lu Bu which he agreed with. What he didn’t anticipate was for LingQi volunteering to stay behind aswell, something Lu Bu didn’t have a problem with in the slightest. Chen Gong thought this didn’t matter too much all things considered. When the main army left and the main gates were closed, the castle itself looked pretty abandoned compared to a few seconds ago.

‘Hey Mitsuko.’ She looks around to see Zang Ba and Wu ZI walking towards her.

‘Looks like we’re going to hold the castle while they get to play heroes.’ Ba announced, looking slightly dejected at this.

‘You seem surprised, remember Chen Gong doesn’t really like us …or well me that much.’ Mitsuko chuckled softly.

‘Even so, you’d think lord Lu Bu would utilise our ladies strength more.’ Wu Zi commented on Mitsuko’s strength.

‘Sadly, it doesn’t seem that way. I suppose in the end it doesn’t really matter of the reasons, the fact is we’re defending the castle so we need to do a good job…after all can’t give our superiors a reason to dismiss or dislike us further.’ Pang Tong did his signature chuckle.

‘Speaking of which, what’s the likelihood of someone launching an attack on us?’ Mitsuko questioned Pang Tong who had an inquisitive look in his eyes.

‘Hmm, given his reputation I’d expect it to be pretty high. Though I wouldn’t expect a numerous force as they wouldn’t expect our force to be the defenders. Though they’ll still outnumber us for sure.’ Pang Tong deduced.

‘Is that right? Well we better get prepared then. I’ll sort out the troops personally.’ Mitsuko carries her scythe over her shoulder and sped past her officers and hurried to her troops.

‘Hey is she ok?’ Zang Ba questioned.

‘Of course she is, however the potential wedding of LingQi has understandably affected her. She’s probably just trying to keep herself busy to prevent herself from thinking about it. I wouldn’t worry about her too much.’

‘Indeed. Still I’m surprised that lady LingQi decided to voluntarily stay back. Normally she would be eager to prove herself in battle, much like lady Mitsuko.’ Wu Zi responded.

‘I had an inkling she would stay but not voluntarily. I consider this good progress.’

‘How so?’ Pang Tong remained silent as soldiers walked past them.

‘If you do want to continue this conversation I would suggest we do so privately. Besides I think our lady will need our assistance.’ Pang Tong chuckled as he led the way to follow Mitsuko after taking a sip from his flask hidden in his robes.

That night LingQi was up and trained more vigorously than ever before. As she executes her final strike, she starts to wipe sweat from her brow and sighs out of exhaustion. However she heard footsteps that she recognised was not Mitsuko’s. She turns around sharply with her blade ready to cut down the potential enemy.

‘Hey hey, don’t worry its only me I am of no threat.’ Pang Tong exclaims jovially. LingQi sighed and retracted her weapon.

‘What are you doing up this late? It isn’t like you.’

‘Glad to see you aswell. Hehe. I just wanted to go out for a stroll, is that so wrong?’ He asked as he takes a swig of his flask.

‘Not necessarily…but it is still suspicious.’

‘In that case I am lucky you are the one that has found me then and not some strict superior who would consider ordering my execution.’ Pang Tong chuckled. LingQi couldn’t really understand why he’s out here tonight of all the nights.

‘Is Mitsuko ok?’ She questioned curiously.

‘Oh yeah she’s fine, I think she just overexerted herself with the training she did with her troops. I suspect she’ll be back to normal tomorrow.’

‘I see…’ She couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed at her lack of presence regardless.

‘Still, I am surprised to see you up at night training. I would’ve thought you needed the rest more than anyone.’

‘I don’t have time to rest for too long.’ She responded.

‘Perhaps…but surely you realise that you could’ve gotten more proficient in a real battle rather than simply swinging your pikes around at the air.’ Pang Tong  chuckled yet again.

‘Hmph, so that’s what this is about then?’

‘Not particularly.’ LingQi looked at him suspiciously.

‘I mean it. Though I can’t hide my curiosity of your decision, ultimately it is up to yourself whether or not you indulge in it. So I won’t ask you to share your thoughts with me. As I said I just simply came out for a stroll.’ Pang Tong smiled behind his veil gleefully with his eyes closed at LingQi which confused her.

‘Well it has been fun but I’m going to continue on my stroll. Have fun with your training.’ Pang Tong turns around and starts to walk away. Something inside LingQi stirred up as he walked away, like she just realised something.

‘Wait!’ She demands. Pang Tong stopped as instructed and turned around.

‘Oh? Is there something else you would discuss?’

‘Yes…there is. Tell me…do you have any idea what’s troubling Mitsuko?’

‘Hmm? Well as I said it just seemed to be overexertion on her part. She will be ok by tomorrow.’

‘No its not just about tonight. This has been going on for a good while now. I know something is off with her and wish to know what exactly it is.’

‘Are you sure you aren’t just overthinking things?’

‘No I am certain. She’s hiding something but I’m not sure what.’

‘What makes you so sure?’ Pang Tong questioned.

‘Her eyes. They tell a story.’ LingQi simply answers. She paused almost as if she’s trying to prevent herself from saying her thoughts. Though it was very difficult to prevent them from escaping.

‘Though I don’t know what kind. Sometimes I do doubt myself and wonder if what I see is just my imagination. But whenever I lay eyes on her I’m convinced what I see is real. That’s she’s concealing some secret and its making her suffer.’ She remembers that night of the banquet…seeing Mitsuko so frightened and pained while refusing to tell her what was the matter…it hurt her. LingQi didn’t know how or why but it hurt to see her like that. To see that suffering and feeling powerless and unable to help made her feel more helpless than she ever felt. She collapsed onto the floor exhaustedly, Pang Tong sat next to her.

‘If its not her eyes its those nightmares she has. I know you noticed the same thing I have.’ LingQi stated as a matter of fact as Pang Tong did a quieter chuckle than normal.

‘I may have noticed something is slightly…off with her every now and again, unfortunately she hasn’t really disclosed anything to me though so I can’t give you the information you desire.’

‘I see.’ LingQi sounded disappointed as she looks down at the ground and found her right hand clenching into a fist tightly, taking a hold of the blades of grass that appeared between her fingers. Once she lets go she realised she already plucked them out of the ground.

‘I am curious though.’

‘Of what?’

‘Of why you’re asking me this? Surely you have the greater bond with her.’ LingQi was confused by this.

‘What do you mean? You spend time with her more than I do, you advise her and help her every step of her way. If there was anyone she would tell about her problems I thought it would’ve been you.’ Pang Tong laughed jovially at this.

‘Are you trying to mock me?’ LingQi started to regret ever starting this conversation.

‘No my apologies I did not mean to cause offense I just couldn’t help myself.’ Pang Tong composed himself promptly.

‘While I may be flattered that you think such a thing, ultimately you’re wrong.’

‘How so?’

‘Well for a start, how long you spend with a person isn’t necessarily a measure of how strong your bond is, its merely but a factor and in certain situations is almost ignored completely. You really believe I can see the things about her that you can see when you look at her?’

‘Of course. Are you saying you can’t?’ LingQi looked bewildered that there’s something even Pang Tong can’t see.

‘Not in the slightest, the only thing I see when it comes to my lady is what everyone else can see. I can only see what everyone else can, I cannot see into her soul like you can.’ He explains. LingQi was speechless and looked at the ground again, not sure of what to make of the situation.

‘May I ask then…is this why you stayed behind?’

‘Hmph, I thought you said it was my decision whether or not I would disclose that.’ Pang Tong did his signature chuckle.

‘I did…but I can still ask the question regardless hehe.’

‘Of course you can. But yes that was a factor of my decision.’ Satisfied with her answer Pang Tong was about to leave however LingQi unexpectedly continued to speak.

‘You see…before Mitsuko I never had anyone who I could call a friend. Only servants really and because I was my fathers daughter I was not really allowed to be with the other children. Now that I met Mitsuko though…after seeing what I see in her eyes…I can’t simply abandon her. I have to help her in someway, the same way she helped me.’ LingQi looked down at her fist she kept clinched. As she opens up several blades of the grass fell through her fingers.

‘Are you sure you should be telling me this? I mean this is me after all.’ Pang Tong chuckled, LingQi glances at him before failing to conceal a smirk from him.

‘Maybe not. However Mitsuko trusts you and you haven’t done anything detrimental to her yet…so I think maybe its time I should try to do the same.’ Pang Tong laughs heartily at this.

‘Haha! I see. I am glad my lady has a friend like you then looking out for her. Well then I’ll leave her in your care then.’ Pang Tong stood up and began to walk away.

‘Hey what do you-’

‘Oh but I must mention.’ Pang Tong turns around interrupting LingQi.

‘If you do plan on helping her, you can’t really afford to overexert yourself. After all if you’re too tired to help her, who will aid her then?’ Pang Tong chuckled as he walked away from her and returns to his quarters. Leaving LingQi alone with only her thoughts to occupy her.

_‘Hehe, that went even better than expected. Your closer than I thought to breaking those shackles of yours. My lady you have done quite a bit of work and helped her progress considerably. If this continues you will be able to obtain Xia Pi and make your stake in the conquest of the land sooner than expected. Though I do wonder what secrets do you conceal? Ahh its not my place to worry about that though. I’ll entrust that Lady LingQi will assist you in that matter. When all the pieces are put in place, that is when the rise of the serpent will begin.’_

‘She really cares about her doesn’t she?’ Pang Tong looked to his right and found diamondback hiding behind a wall with his shroud hiding the bright diamonds.

‘Hehe of course she does. Its only natural after all.’ Pang Tong walked to Diamondback hiding behind the wall.

‘Maybe…the previous incarnations didn’t have friends like her.’

‘Well just goes to show how special our lady is then no?’

‘Hehe, that is true. Still…I am concerned about her. She has a direct blood tie with the warrior lord. Do you really think she will choose our lady over him? I hear humans value that sort of thing.’ Diamondback responded. Remembering the previous encounters he and his demon brethren had with humans before

‘Hmm, it is a rather tricky situation for her I must admit. However I have faith she will make the right choice.’

‘How can you be so sure?’

‘Simple, she’s at least starting to trust me so now its my turn to return the favour. Besides when you hear her talk about lady Mitsuko, do they sound like the words of a betrayer to you?’ Diamondback released a hiss as he contemplated this.

‘Maybe not, but a betrayer will fake their words to please their master until it is easy to stab them in the back.’ Pang Tong chuckled at this.

‘You have much to learn about humans my demonic friend, you need to understand the little things about us.’

‘The little things?’ he looked at him puzzlingly, unsure what he meant.

‘Yes, but that’s a lesson for another time. For now lets rest. I forsee a busy day tomorrow for us.’ Pang Tong replied as he walked to his quarters away leaving Diamondback by himself. He tilts his head at him as he walked off, unsure the meaning of his words were. He then peeked over the side of the wall to look at this LingQi yet again. It was difficult to believe this woman would forge a bond with Mitsuko. Before Mitsuko, the previous incarnations of Orochi simply gave way for him who then proceeded to do as he wishes. However Mitsuko hasn’t. instead she developed bonds with other humans. It was a very different incarnation than what he was expecting…especially when he assimilated the memories of the mystics body. He could remember the determination and ferocity in her eyes that were similar to the past.

Through his observations she her own person, forged her own bonds, did things her way. Thinking back, he did begin to understand where Dodomeki came from. Though he could not just sit back like those two, he will be of some use to Mitsuko regardless of who she is, regardless of Orochi. Regardless of what the other two say. She helped him wake up and that is all Diamondback needed to convince him to serve as Mitsuko’s blade. He only hopes Pang Tong is correct about LingQi joining Mitsuko when she starts her path of conquest. He felt because of the bond Mitsuko had with her…if Pang Tong can trust her to choose the path…can he? Should he even bother and treat her and everyone else with suspicion? Diamondback didn’t know…however what he did know was that he will protect Mitsuko and obey her orders till the day he dies.


	43. Chapter 43

A couple of days had passed since then. Mitsuko began to take up more responsibilities by organising the defences of the castle and the garrison, overlooking the training of soldiers. Once LingQi realised this she took a step back careful to not get in the way or confront Mitsuko at all. Not because she didn’t want to do it herself but because she figured that this would help Mitsuko in the long run, especially if she wants to be considered as a prominent general in her father’s army. Though the majority of the forces stationed here were Mitsuko’s men anyway, for LingQi leading them when they were led by Mitsuko felt weird, wrong almost. She was patrolling the interior of the castle making sure everyone did their jobs and spotted Mitsuko leaning on the wall watching her soldiers train hard under Wu Zi and Zang Ba.

‘I see they’re working hard’ Mitsuko glances behind her to see LingQi standing behind her. She turns back towards her troopers and smirked.

‘Damn right they are, this castle isn’t going to defend itself you know.’

‘You’re correct but do be careful to make sure they’re not pushed too hard. We can’t have them feeling exhausted for if an attack does happen.’ Mitsuko turns around and looks at LingQi with a bewildered expression on her face.

‘Really? This coming from you of all people?’

‘Of course. Because I know the dangers of over exertion all too well, wouldn’t it make sense that only I’m the one capable of giving them such advice?’ LingQi wears a lopsided smirk as Mitsuko went to open her mouth but realised that she may have had a point there. She simply growled before returning to watch her troopers get dismissed by her two officers.

‘You may have a point…still you should really take your own advice.’ Mitsuko advised her, concern present in her voice.

‘Perhaps, though you should do the same. I heard that you overdid it the day the main army left and was left exhausted.’ Mitsuko did not dare to answer out of embarrassment. She didn’t know that LingQi would know about that. She didn’t dare tell her that she wanted to be busy to prevent herself from thinking about the potential wedding.

_‘Ah shit. I just had to think about that didn’t I?’_ Mitsuko mentally curses herself.

‘Well…I at least learned myself and won’t do that much again. You should do the same.’ Mitsuko replied.

‘Hmm…maybe you’re right about that.’ LingQi remembers the conversation with Pang Tong the other night all too well. Though it is still difficult for her to refrain from training in the night even with his words clinging onto the walls of her mind.

‘I am? I mean of course I am.’ Mitsuko attempted to change her tone from bewilderment of her statement to confidence however it didn’t work as LingQi couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. She went silent though once Wu Zi and Zang Ba walked over to Mitsuko.

‘So lady Mitsuko what do you think of your troops now then? Think they’re strong?’

‘Erm…sure. But not sure why you’re asking me. You’re the ones training them I’m just here making sure they’re ok.’

‘Of course but you must have some opinion since they are your troops after all.’ Zang Ba remarked.

‘Well sure but seems like they’re doing fine, can’t really comment on more than that.’ LingQi seeing that Mitsuko is having a little trouble forming words wanted to help her.

‘I must agree, they are much stronger than they were initially. You must be proud of your troopers Mitsuko. But I do wonder though, which one of you two is the main cause of that?’

‘Me!’ they both point to themselves, they look at each other in confusion followed by anger.

‘You? Please you just stand there and be silent while I push them until they collapse.’

‘Yeah? Well at least I actually help them improve their combat skills instead of just barking orders like a pompous noble trying to make himself feel important.’

‘To use your skills you need strength!’ The two of them bickered with each other. Mitsuko wasn’t quite used to this and wasn’t sure how to react.

‘Guys, calm down its not that important.’ However her words are ignored as the two officers still argue.

‘Or just you know, ignore your commanding officer that’s another option.’ Mitsuko throws her hands up in the air and gives up. She just watches the two argue some more.

‘You know how we’re going to settle this?’

‘How?’

‘A duel! Come lets go to the courtyard right now and fight.’ Zang Ba declares the challenger to Wu Zi who smirked in confidence as he unsheathed his sword.

‘Very well, you have just sealed your defeat!’

‘Ha! Bring it on!’ They both sprint towards the courtyard weapons in hand eager to battle the other. Mitsuko just sighed.

‘Honestly...’

‘They’re quite…energetic aren’t they?’

‘Oh you have no idea.’ Mitsuko shakes her head while LingQi stifles another laugh.

‘My apologies, I did not think they would take that so seriously.’

‘Don’t worry, at least that will keep them pre-occupied for a while.’ Mitsuko chuckled.

‘Indeed. Well at least they shall provide a spectacle in any event, shall we observe them?’ LingQi suggested.

‘Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do. Who do you think will win?’

‘Hmm, I hear Wu Zi is pretty skilled with a sword.’

‘True, but Zang Ba has strength with his glaive.’ The two converse in small talk as they walk towards the courtyard to watch the duel. The two officers engage in a standard duel, neither of whom backed down and was eventually concluded as a draw to their dismay. As everyone scatters after the duel Mitsuko also walks away alone due to LingQi has some duties herself she needs to deal with. Her mind start to linger on what if scenarios she makes up in her head. Such as what would happen if Cao Cao’s forces attacked now. What would happen if there was a wedding, would she be able to do anything about it? What would happen…if she had her own army? That question surprised Mitsuko herself, she never considered herself to be the ambitious type though she figures a lot has changed since she became a warrior of this world. Still she shakes that idea out of her head. A preposterous notion, she serves Lu Bu after all. Yet something that brought her pride before now brought her hatred, after realising what a leader he actually was.

Some time had passed since then and the sun was starting to set. The final patrol shifts of the day time started as the people who were getting ready for their night patrol on the wall was just waking up. Mitsuko was patrolling on the wall accompanied by Pang Tong.

‘I must say my lady despite our lack of numbers our forces seemed to have grown stronger. If we keep up this pace our men will be the strongest in our lords army.’ Mitsuko stayed silent, her mind wondered off.

‘My lady?’ Pang Tong stands in front of Mitsuko who stopped before she bumped into him.

‘Oh sorry about that.’

‘Are you ok? You’ve been absent minded lately.’ Pang Tong noticed as Mitsuko growls slightly, cursing the fact she didn’t realise this was the case.

‘Have I? Sorry didn’t notice.’ Mitsuko attempted to feign ignorance though Pang Tong knew her well.

‘Is it about the wedding?’ He questions, hearing Mitsuko’s sighs confirms his suspicions.

‘Kind of, I’ve just been thinking is all.’

‘Oh really? Like what may I ask?’ Mitsuko stays silent as a soldier on patrol walks past them.

‘Do you think its wise to speak about this now?’ Pang Tong replied with his signature chuckle at this.

‘As long as you’re not declaring it to the heavens I do not forsee many problems, the night patrols are normally thin and most of these troops are under your command. As such they are loyal only to you.’ He attempted to ease Mitsuko’ understandable nerves however he knew that his troops would follow her due to her abilities in battle and unlike lord Lu Bu treated her troops with respect.

‘I suppose. I just…what do you think I should do?’

‘About the potential wedding? I can’t really advise you on that I’m afraid. That’s something you need to decide for yourself.’

‘Not just that. I mean like our general circumstances…who we serve and all that you know?’ It was difficult for Mitsuko to convey what she was talking about without explicitly saying it but Pang Tong knew what she was talking about.

‘Oh really? And just what brought this on if I may ask?’

‘I don’t know…I’ve just started to wonder about this recently but if we’re being honest…I’ve felt this way for the while. The circumstances we’re in is just the tipping point.’

‘Really? And what caused the sudden shift?’ Pang Tong questioned getting Mitsuko to open up and hear her reasons.

‘I don’t really know but I know it pretty much happened at once. I didn’t mind serving him and was proud to do so…however lately. Its like my eyes have opened to what kind of man he truly is.’

‘Which would be?’

‘A contemptible one! The man only seems to care about himself. If it wasn’t for him being the way he was we’d control more of the land by now. We’d have more allies willing to fight for us. Wouldn’t have both Liu Bei and Cao Cao against us.’ Mitsuko glances LingQi as she orders the men to go on patrol and where they’re assigned to and tightens the grasp on her scythe. Though afterwards she sighs and loosens it soon after.

‘And a shit father to boot. However, I know its silly to even consider doing anything against him. After all he is the strongest man in the land so I can’t really do anything. If he’s not listening to Chen Gong he sure as hell won’t listen to me.’ Mitsuko sighed though she heard Pang Tong laugh heartily.

‘My lady, do you really believe that a man like him can’t be beaten? Dingtao is a clear example of a man of his calibre can be beaten. He is only human and last time I checked humans can bleed.’ The underlying menacing undertone in his voice made Mitsuko confused.

‘Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?’ She whispers trying to not get the attention of the other troops.

‘Oh heavens no my lady. I am merely suggesting, the option is available should you wish to proceed with it.’ Mitsuko does admit, the idea of Lu Bu dying is tempting. However, before she focuses too far into that she glances again at LingQi organising the troops. She looks up to find Mitsuko and waves at her, she reciprocates it.

‘Even so…I don’t think I can do it.’ Mitsuko informs Pang Tong who nods in response knowing full well the reason.

‘That’s understandable my lady, you have no need to rush your decision about this. Though if you do feel strongly about this…I do believe it is something to consider. After all we can’t have you feeling unhappy about things you can change right?’ Pang Tong chuckled while Mitsuko was still unsure about what to do.

‘Theoretically…if I do decide to go down that path…how would I even succeed?’

‘Hehe leave that to me my lady I’ll make everything work out.’ Pang Tong chuckled as the two walked in silence across the wall. The longer the silence continued, the more Mitsuko could feel the temptation beckoning her like a siren singing a melodic song for their victims. Thankfully she didn’t have to listen to the call for much longer as Pang Tong points something out in the distance.

‘That’s quite a bit of yellow they’re wearing.’ He points towards a yellow blur slowly moving towards them. When they got closer they realised that they were a force of yellow turbans.

‘Yellow Turbans? What are they doing here!?’

‘Probably trying to find a home and hearing of our lords exit thought this castle was ripe for the taking.’ Pang Tong

‘We’re going to need let everyone know. Hey LingQi!’ LingQi looks up to see Mitsuko looking down at her with a worried expression on her face

‘What is it? What’s wrong?’

‘We got yellow turbans who seemed to want our castle!’ She yelled. LingQi’s eyes grow wide in shock.

‘What!? I’m coming up, everyone prepare for battle!’ LingQi announces as the soldier run around frantically attempting to prepare as quick as possible. lingQi sprints up the flight of stairs to join Mitsuko and Pang Tong on top of the wall. All three of them look at the impending force.

‘That’s quite a force for nothing more than mere bandits.’ LingQi stated. While their force was not a large army it was enough to conquer a lightly garrisoned castle.

‘Indeed, judging by the lack of yellow turban officers still around and the lack of leadership since the instigator had died this could just be a bunch of desperate survivors gathered together haphazardly. More than likely led by someone either who just wants a home or wants to continue a pointless fight against the Han that’s already dead.’ Pang Tong noted.

‘Whatever their reasons they’re not taking the castle from us. I’ll make sure of it.’ LingQi declares as she readies herself for combat.

‘I’m with you there, so how are we going to do this then?’ Mitsuko looks to LingQi who glances at Pang Tong and back at Mitsuko. She smiled at her when she thought of something.’

‘Actually I was thinking you should be the one to lead this fight Mitsuko.’

‘Good idea, I’ll be right behind…I’m sorry what?’ Mitsuko questioned unsure if what she just heard was correct.

‘I said you should lead this battle.’

‘Me? Are you sure? I mean you’re their lords daughter, shouldn’t you be the one commanding them?’ Mitsuko inquired unsure why she’s giving her command.

‘That maybe true but the majority of these men are under your command. It would feel…wrong to lead them in your stead. So I’ll relinquish battle to you, please command them as you see fit.’ LingQi puts her palm in her fist and bows respectfully at Mitsuko who didn’t know what to say.

‘I erm…I…thanks. Well then…I suppose then we should come up with a strategy, what do you think Pang Tong?’

‘You should probably just charge into the fray my lady.’

‘Sure a pi-again what!?’ Pang Tong just performed his signature chuckle at Mitsuko’s surprised exclamation.

‘In this circumstance it would be good to show the land just how strong you and your men actually are. After all, they do not know how many are in the castle, they may believe it to be completely deserted. As an army consisting of desperate peasants, the sight of armed and trained troops may shake their morale even more, forcing them to flee.’ Pang Tong explained

‘You think they’ll flee just like that?’ Mitsuko questioned, sceptical of this claim.

‘Not quite, cornered and desperate animals are the ones that are the deadliest. But if you slay the enemy commander and give them considerable losses they’ll lose their desperation and flee for their lives. Especially since it is my belief that the enemy commander is only barely keeping this army together with false promises and the like.’ Mitsuko was silent as she looks upon the yellow turban forces. LingQi could sense her hesitation and anxiety as she noticed Mitsuko tightening the grip of her scythe. She grasps the hand with hers making Mitsuko loosen it. LingQi gives her a warm smile as Mitsuko turns around to face her.

‘Do not worry I know you will be able to lead us to victory Mitsuko. And if you do require assistance I will be at your side and I’m sure Pang Tong will also be ready to assist you.’ Pang Tong chuckled.

‘Lady LingQi knows me well my lady. My services are always at your disposal.’ Mitsuko inhales sharply before promptly exhaling to help calm her nerves.

‘Thanks guys. Well we better prepare for their arrival. Don’t want to keep them waiting after all.’  

By the time the yellow turbans arrived in the vicinity of the castle it was nightfall. They were getting rowdier as they closed in on it.

‘Finally we’re here! Finally we have a castle to regroup with!’ one soldier exclaims.

‘Yeah, no more of this wandering nonsense. The Han will be quaking in their boots in not time soon enough.’

‘Are we sure the castle is empty? It’s not smart of Lu Bu to empty the castle entirely.’ A sceptical soldier remarked.

‘Lu Bu is nothing but a beast of the Han! Intelligence is not his strong suit.’ A fanatical yellow turban exclaims.

‘But, what happens if he comes back? What can we do against such a demon?’ The one next to him asked, clearly afraid.

‘He’ll be like all the others who go against us. He will join us or be slain. Do not lose heart my brothers!’ The commander yelled. He was equipped with a sword and more expensive armour. His helmet had a yellow turban wrapped around it with the symbol of the yellow turbans displayed proudly on the front. His garments underneath his armour was more luxurious than that of the simple clothes that the turbans themselves were wearing.

‘The grand teacher may be gone but we will never forget his teachings! We may be scattered but once we claim this castle, our other brothers will find out that we still live on and we can achieve his dream of a new world!’

‘Hey if you wouldn’t mind keeping it down that’d be great!’ a voice called out as they reached the front gates which surprises the yellow turbans who were quick to get their weapons ready.

‘Keep calm my brothers. Who’s there!?’ The commander calls out as Mitsuko jumps down from the wall and lands in directly in front of the gates. She stands up and rests her crescent blade on the back of her neck.

‘The name’s Mitsuko but you may know me better as “the serpent.”’ Whispers started make their way through to the yellow turban ranks.

‘The serpent!?’

‘It really is her.’

‘I heard she slaughtered an ambush party leaving no survivors.’

‘Ok enough!’ The commander raises his fist to silence the whispers.

‘I’m Zhang Rao! The commander of the yellow turban remnants. You’re the one that slayed Guan Hai am I right?’ He pointed his sword at Mitsuko who struggled to remember Guan Hai.

‘Guan Hai…Guan Hai…oh yeah now I remember him!’

‘Do not dare try to insult his memory!’ Zhang Rao interrupted her. Mitsuko was slightly taken aback by the sudden interruption but continued.

‘Well then, I’ll just ask what you’re all doing here. You do know this castle is under the control of lord Lu Bu.’

‘That maybe but we will claim this fortress and send a message to the servants of the blue dragon. The yellow dragon lives on in all of us! We will use this to once again reorganise the yellow turbans and take down the oppressive Han once and for all!’ He declares in which the ranks of the yellow turbans cheer loudly. Mitsuko wore a demonic lopsided smirk on her face knowing all too well they won’t back down.

‘Is that so? Well that’s a shame since this castle is under my protection. Looks like I’m going to have to kill you.’ Zhang Rao started to laugh arrogantly joined in by some members of the yellow turbans.

‘You!? While you have made a name for yourself, I doubt you will be able to defeat all of us! How!? How will you kill us? You and what army!?’ He arrogantly smirked, though just as he was about to give the order to his troops to slay Mitsuko and take the castle, the gates start to open. He widens his eyes in shock as he sees Zang Ba, Wu Zi, LingQi and Mitsuko’s troops start to emerge like a never-ending tide. Mitsuko sadistically laughs as she sees the grin wiped off his face. Her pupils turn slit shaped and her eyes colours change with the left eye becoming bright purple and her right eye blood red. It was her turn to point her weapon at her enemy as she sees them start to take several steps back including the commander, retreating further into the ranks of his men.

‘ **My army!’** She rushed forward, leading her forces against the enemy.


	44. Chapter 44

From the moment the battle was initiated Mitsuko’s forces gained the upper hand. While the yellow turbans had more numbers, they did not have the requisite training to match up against Mitsuko’s comparatively elite force. As a result they cleaved through the inexperienced peasants like butter. The turbans could only amass one or two kills before they’re promptly cut down in vengeance. The sudden attack and exhausting march took their toll on them.  Especially as Zhang Rao blends in to the turban forces entrenching himself deep within the ranks. He knew if he retreated his forces now there would be nowhere for him and his brothers to go to. No base for the survivors to continue the battle against the Han. As such he retreats deeper in the ranks in the hopes that his forces will eventually overwhelm his enemy with sheer numbers. When he thinks he’s safe he stops and turns towards the enemy and gives the order for his exhausted men to charge. Though they didn’t retain their zealousness compared to when the grandmaster Zhang Jiao was still alive.

They attempt to surround Mitsuko’s forces however they formed a semi-circle like formation in front of the castle gates. With the centre expanding forwards towards the enemy ranks with the edges being thinner but no less than two ranks. Due to the centre of the formation advancing with their victories the yellow turbans don’t really have that much of a chance to envelop the rear of the formation. In the centre of the formation Mitsuko and her officers are in the fray, cleaving their way through turban after turban each on different parts of the battle. Zang Ba and Wu Zi were located on the flanks of the centre and Mitsuko and LingQi were at the forefront.

Zang Ba stabbed one of his enemies with his glaive right in the gut. He removed it and suddenly strikes the turban next to him diagonally upwards across the chest. The enemy staggers backwards before falling before Zang Ba swings his glaive to intercept a sword just in time as the blade hovered inches over his face. Using his strength Zang Ba pushed the sword away along with his enemy as he twists with the momentum. Zang Ba quickly twisted his glaive and wildly swings in the opposite direction. Slashing the enemy’s chest as the corpse flies away from the battle. He blocked another attack, this time overhead against a spear. Zang Ba easily pushed it away and thrusts his spear in the enemy’s gut. His spear broke in half as he attempts to block the thrust with the polearm. He lifted up the yellow turban high in the air and throws him behind the formation where a warrior quickly finishes him off.  

Zang Ba quickly charges forward with his glaive in front and stabs another enemy in the chest and used the momentum to make him crash to the ground. He thrusts into the enemy two more times before making a wild swing, taking out several enemy soldiers.

‘Come, face the power of Zang Ba, warlord of the serpent!’ He boasts proudly as he pounded his chest once and plants his polearm on the ground. But readies his weapon again as more yellow turbans dare to approach him.

Wu Zi deflected attack from another sword user and quickly slashes upwards. His enemy staggers back slightly before falling. He spots an enemy emerging from his left side raising his sword high. He sidestepped to the left side of the enemy and stabs him in the stomach. He puts his hand on the enemy’s face and pushed him away, the corpse staining the blade with its blood as it slides off. He pushes away a spear that is thrust towards him from the right and slide up the sword to meet the neck. Promptly decapitating his enemy as the body slumped to the side. He quickly strikes down two enemies in quick succession as he slashed them in the torso one after the other. As one comes at him raising his sword overhead Wu Zi quickly sprints past him, as the enemy yellow turban strikes downwards he sliced through his right torso easily. He quickly flips his blade behind him and stabs him in the gut from behind. He keeps the blade planted in his chest before he falls on his knees as the corpse naturally slides off the blade and landed face first onto the ground. He quickly attacks upwards to deflect an oncoming sword attack from the side. The enemy had their arm pushed away. Wu Zi let go of his blades handle briefly using the momentum to let the blade flip right side up, as it did he catches it again and strikes downwards at his exposed enemy.

LingQi positioned in the vanguard of the formation cleaved her way through the enemy’s rank. She strikes one enemy towards her with a single blow with one of her double-bladed spears and the same for another enemy emerging from the other side. She thrusts her spears into two separate yellow turbans, both stopping in the track. She immediately withdrew the weapons from their bodies as quick as she thrusted them. One fell backwards and the other forwards. One attempted to sneak up on her and attack her from above with his spear, however she blocks with both of her polearms. She pushes it high in the air and slashed her enemy with both of her weapons causing a huge wound in their chest. As the body made contact with the ground she quickly twisted her body and extends her right weapon slicing an enemy at the cheek bones. LingQi quickly used her left weapon to thrust backwards into a yellow turban who drops their sword as they feel their strength waning away. Their mouth starts to fill up with blood as they attempt to reach out to her. LingQi withdraws the blade from the newly formed corpse as he falls backwards as the knees started to bend.

She spots a squad of yellow turbans charge at her at once, she recoiled her left-handed weapon behind her shoulder as her crosses in front of her neck. They yell with enthusiasm, though when they were close enough LingQi horizontally slashes all enemies in front of her, knocking them all down with ease. She blocked an oncoming attack with ease with her right most blade. However, she blocked another one coming from the other side with her other blade. A third attacker was on their way attacking the exposed LingQi from the front. When they were close enough, despite the strength of her two enemies attempting to make her go onto at least one knee. She kicked the charging attacker in the stomach knocking him backwards. She glanced at her attacker on her right side first. She pushes the sword to the attacker’s right side and quickly strikes horizontally with the same weapon across the chest with the blade on the opposite side. Knocking down her opponent with ease. She glanced again at the second one who has a more fearful expression on his face. She smirked slightly as she pushes the sword this time to the attackers left side and thrusts the same blade in the enemy’s skull through the middle of the face. The corpse drops his weapon immediately as well as his arms limply.

LingQi withdrew the blade as the corpse fell backwards and walks towards the enemy she kicked previously who hasn’t had a chance to get up. Though as he sees her, he attempts to crawl away backwards in vain that she wouldn’t attack him. When LingQi got close enough she planted both of her blades in their body, one at the stomach, the other at the chest. The soldier coughs up blood and lets out a deathly sigh. She removed the weapons and readies herself again for combat as more and more turbans emerge into her view.

Mitsuko’s powerful attack was technically blocked with the enemy’s sword, though the blade only blocked the polearm. The tip of the crescent blade itself was implanted in the side of his head. Blood leaked out from the wound, Mitsuko removed the crescent blade and spurts of blood came out of the wound like a pipe filled with water on the edge of bursting. The body slumped to the ground. Mitsuko takes a step back with her right foot and swings her blade horizontally catching the enemy’s stomach, he clutched it as he drops to his knees in the vain hope of keeping his blood in his body. Mitsuko quickly flipped her crescent blade and sliced his face below the eye line. As the corpse hits the ground Mitsuko takes a step back with her left foot this time and strikes vertically upwards. Catching a yellow turban soldier off guard as he attempted to attack Mitsuko while yelling. The enemy flies off his feet and lands 10 feet away and lands on his back. He coughed up some blood as the body hits the ground while suffering from a huge vertical wound inflicted on his torso. She spotted a soldier sprinting at her with his sword to his side. She raises her scythe high and drops it on their head. The impact caused him to slide on his knees before suddenly stopping. She raised the scythe accompanied with the lifeless corpse. It slowly slid down from the scythe and lands again on his knees lies backwards.  Mitsuko cleaves a line of enemies as they charge her, knocking them down like dominos.

 As they land on the ground another soldier charges towards her. Mitsuko drops her weapon on him when he’s in range. He blocks with his spear and drops to one knee however he’s still alive. Suddenly another yellow turban emerged from behind him and lunges at Mitsuko from his left side and strikes attempted to slash her with his sword. Mitsuko’s eyes widen in shock as she lets go of the scythe with her left arm and scrambles to her concealed sword. She unsheathes it narrowly blocking the blade. Both soldiers look at Mitsuko, surprise and bewilderment were present in their faces. Mitsuko demonically smirked before pushing away the sword and stabbed him in the chest. He could only look in horror as he sees the demonic smile she wears as she withdraws the sword from his body. As the body hits the ground she glanced back at the soldier under her scythe. Still keeping a grasp on her sword, she pounded hard on the polearm, the impact was too much for the enemy to handle as his arms gave way and the crescent blade penetrated the top of the skull. The corpse is dragged down to the ground. Mitsuko walked to the soldier and planted her foot on his head and pulls the scythe out.

Due to the efforts of Mitsuko’s forces the yellow turbans lose morale and start to flee away from the battle, opting to live to see tomorrow. The back lines start to flee first before eventually the whole army follows suit. Due to the hustle and bustle of the army several people were pushed and trampled over in the panic including the leader Zhang Rao who tried to calm his people down and to reorganise them. Though it was too late. The survivors abandoned him as he was shoved from one frantic yellow turban to the next until they trip. When the army flees only Zhang Rao and a few others lay on the ground. She walked up to Zhang Rao and grabbed him by the back of his collar to his knees.

‘Wait come back my brothers, save me!’ He ordered as he stretched his hand out however they retreated into darkness and out of sight as he lowers his arm, almost resigned himself to his fate.

‘ **Your brothers have abandoned you** **.’** Mitsuko whispered as she sets down her scythe and raises her sword high above his skull as he sulks his head.

‘ **Any last words?’** Unaware of the demonic smile she wore.

‘You may have beaten us, you may kill me but the yellow dragon will prevail! The way of peace will be known throughout the land and you…serpent will face the wrath of the yellow dragon!’ he exclaims stretching his arms out wide. Mitsuko decided that would be enough of his ramblings and plants his sword deep in his skull. Zhang Rao’s right arm was raised momentarily in reflect before promptly dropping to his side. She removed the sword which was now drenched in his blood, the body lands on the ground with a thud. Her eyes start to become normal once again as she picks up her scythe next to her. She sheaths her sword before turning to her soldiers who were silent throughout this ordeal. She raised her blood drenched scythe high in the air and her forces cheer for their victory. LingQi looks around to see the celebration all around, she couldn’t help but smile seeing Mitsuko victorious giving her troops confidence as well as her officers as she sees the joyous expressions on both Zang Ba and Wu Zi as she glances to the left and right respectively. She felt something…alien inside her that night. A feeling

When the castle was out of sight the yellow turban remnants stop, collapse and catch their breath.

‘Lord Zhang Rao…what do we do without him!?’ one exclaims exhaustedly.

‘look, we just…just need to regroup and try again.’ One soldier stood up to try and gain command of the troops.

‘How!? You just saw how we were decimated with so few men! What hope do we have now!?’

‘We may aswell just give up, lets just go home.’

‘What homes? They were destroyed by the Han remember!? No we can’t just go back living lives on a farm…not after all this.’

‘Maybe we can just make a new home somewhere, just live our lives in peace you know?’

‘You really think the Han will let us create new homes!? We should-’

‘Stop deluding yourself? I agree.’ A voice interrupted them with a chuckle. They all stand up and get their weapons drawn and stared at the abyss. Suddenly a torch lights up in the sight which reveals Pang Tong.

‘My apologies I did not mean to be so rude. I was just merely stating the best advice for this situation.’ He shrugs his shoulders as the other yellow turbans start to gather in front of him.

‘Who are you? What are you doing here?’

‘Oh I’m just a hermit travelling through the land is all, don’t mind me. I may serve Mitsuko the serpent but that’s neither here or there.’

‘You serve her!? Then you are a fool to chase us alone!’ the lead soldier yelled as he points his blade at him, though Pang Tong is unaffected by his threat.

‘I did not come here to fight you know, I just wanted to talk.’

‘Talk about what?’

‘Well, the weather has been nicely lately don’t you think? Hehe why would you attack a castle instead of tending to your crops?’

‘As Zhang Rao said before, we wish to slay the Han.’ He declared proudly. Pang Tong chuckled at his enthusiasm.

‘I see, I see. How about you, do you think the same thing?’ Pang Tong points to one of the other soldiers in the crowd behind the fanatical soldier who hesitantly shook his head.

‘I just…I just wanted to stay alive is all.’ He looks down almost ashamedly as he feels the stares of others burrowing into him.

‘Really? Interesting. And what about you?’ Pang Tong pointed to another one.

‘I can no longer live in a war-torn land with warlords wanting power or themselves.’

‘We’re tired of just being ignored, that is why I joined lord Zhang Jiao in the first place.’ Another one replied. More and more began to chime in with their reasons.

‘Ok ok that’s enough, there’s far too many voices for one such as me can listen to at once.’ Pang Tong holds his hands out and calms them.

‘Good. Now I appreciate your reasons for attacking our castle, however it wasn’t yours to attack and unfortunately while I admire your motives. Motives alone does not mean you would succeed at your goals, especially without a good leader.’

‘How dare you insult lord Zhang Rao! I have half a mind to slay you right where you stand!’ The soldier interrupted him.

‘Good for you. However as I was saying because there’s no…capable leader that will lead you through the chaos I suggest you find a warlord to serve. After all, they always need soldiers.’

‘Well…who would that be? I don’t wish to side with Cao Cao, I hear he’s really ruthless to innocents.’ One soldier replied

‘Yeah and lord Liu Bei does not have a home, I don’t want to keep wandering all my life.’ Another soldier responded.

‘Well…why don’t you serve my lady Mitsuko?’ The yellow turbans widen their eyes with shock.

‘Wait what!?’

‘It would be mutually beneficial for both parties. My lady will get some more soldiers and you will be able to get a home and a worthy lady to serve under.’

‘Doesn’t she serve that beast of the Han Lu Bu? We will not stoop so low as to follow the Han again.’ The self-appointed leader advised.

‘Hehe, do not worry about that…we have a plan for him.’ Pang Tong chuckled.

‘Well…she and her forces are strong.’ One concluded, the self-appointed leader turns towards him in anger.

‘What? Are you saying you would abandon our cause!? You would willingly serve the Han once again?’

‘Do you not get it my friend? The Han is dead, there is a reason why the warlords are vying for control you know. There is no need to continue your war, that one is already over. My lady will need all your help if we are to be the victors in this war and you’ll need hers to achieve your dreams.’ Pang Tong explained however the leader did not believe this.

‘Silence!’ Pang Tong did become silent however whispers began to spread throughout the ranks.

‘You should consider my offer, not everyone would be willing to use yellow turban soldiers considering what you all did.’ Pang Tong chuckled however the leader demanded that he be kept silent.

‘What if we don’t? What if we just kill you right now!? You’re all alone!’

‘Then you’ll kill the only person whose lady can give you what you all need.’

‘And what’s that?’

‘Purpose.’ Murmers began to get louder within the ranks.

‘Do you…really think she’ll accept our help? Can she really win this war?’

‘Will she…give us a home?’ A yellow turban soldier questions.

‘Oh yes of course. However the road will be long and hard before such things are obtained. Are you still willing to serve her?’

‘Ha! Of course-’

‘Yes.’

‘What?’ The self-appointed leader turns towards his fellow brother in arms who answered him.

‘Yes. If she’s willing to accept us into her ranks I’ll follow her.’ He goes on knee and plants his weapon into the ground in front of him, Pang Tong nodded in satisfaction.

‘I do aswell.’ Another one chimed in.

‘I do not want to die…and I surely do not want to face the serpent again in battle. I choose to follow her aswell.’ He did the same as the first soldier. Soon many others did the same shocking the self-appointed leader as Pang Tong chuckled. The nerve of this hermit enraged him.

‘Fine, abandon our cause! I will never betray lord Zhang Jiao or Zhang Rao. Prepare to die servant of the Han!’ He grabbed his blade and charge towards him. However when he got close he found himself knocked off his feet and impaled by a crude looking pike with spikes covering the ‘blade’ of the weapon. He struggles to breathe as Pang tong walked up to him and crouched down.

‘Tsk, tsk. You really should’ve looked forwards to the future and not the past. Oh well.’ Pang Tong shrugs his shoulders as the man attempted to speak though the blood that’s rapidly building up in his throat prevents it as he coughs it up. Pang Tong stands up and looks towards the other soldiers who wore masks of shock and fear. They see a bright light coming towards them which causes them to take a step back in caution. The light got closer to Pang Tong which his torch revealed to be Diamondback. He examines each of the soldiers he sees before them before giving them a disproving grunt.

‘Now, I assume the rest of you have no objection to serving lady Mitsuko then yes?’ He questions. They all go on one knee and plant their weapons deep in the soil. Pang tong chuckled at this.

‘Excellent. Now in order to become a part of my lady’s ranks and help achieve her dreams as well as yours, you will need more strength than you have now. Which is why I will leave you in Diamondbacks hands. He will be your commanding officer. Failure to impress him may…shorten your lifespan, is that understood?’

‘Yes my lord!’ they all reply in unison.

‘Hehe excellent, you all should get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow.’ Pang Tong advises as Diamondback pulls his weapon out causing the soldier cough up more blood as he exhales his final breath. The two walked away from the soldiers as they make preparations to sleep.

‘So what do you think?’ Pang Tong questioned.

‘Hmph, they do not appear to be of much use as their battle today showed. However, I am confident I can make them warriors.’ Diamondback replied.

‘Good, good. Remember we need as many of them alive as possible, Lady Mitsuko will need all the men she can afford so try and not to kill too many. These aren’t demons, they are just humans.’

‘Then I will make them demons.’ Pang tong did his signature chuckle at this.

‘Good for you. I will send word when I need your forces to move but that won’t be for a while so train to your hearts content until then.’

‘Understood.’ Diamondback lowers his head in respect as Pang Tong reaches his horse and mounts it.

‘Well then, I’ll leave these future warriors with you then. Take care my friend.’ Pang Tong responded before he rides off towards the castle. Diamondback bows respectfully as he rides off into the darkness.


	45. Chapter 45

From the next day it was business as usual for the occupants of the castle. The morale of the soldiers was high after their victory over the attackers last night. Mitsuko was overlooking the general castle and the soldiers as they relax. He hears footsteps behind her along with a familiar chuckle.

‘Good morning my lady.’ Pang Tong greeted her.

‘Morning, hey what happened to you last night? Me and LingQi tried to find you after the battle but we couldn’t find you anywhere.’

‘Oh I just returned to my quarters and slept.’ He replied nonchalantly.

‘Wait, really?’ Mitsuko questioned with bewilderment.

‘Well, I was a bit more tired than usual and I knew you and your forces would claim victory. Plus, I had nothing better to do as I’m not really suited for frontline combat.’ Pang Tong chuckled yet again.

‘That’s…a lot of confidence you had in us.’

‘But it was well founded as we’re both here.’ Pang Tong points out, Mitsuko was about to reply but realised she couldn’t really say anything back.

‘Heh, fair enough. Do you think they’ll come around for another attack?’

‘I don’t think so. Their leader was slain and it seemed like they had no morale left. After seeing the might of our forces, I very much doubt they will attempt another invasion again, especially so soon. They may have been desperate before but after that fight they would’ve been broken.’ Pang Tong explained.

‘Maybe they’ll get themselves more men to attack again.’

‘Hehe, maybe. Maybe but I wouldn’t count on them returning for a good while at the very least.’ Pang Tong concluded. Suddenly a messenger ran towards Mitsuko holding a scroll in his hands.

‘My lady do you know where lady LingQi is at?’ Mitsuko was taken aback by this sudden question before composing herself again.

‘Not sure I think she’s doing some admin work or something. Why?’

‘A message has arrived written for lady LingQi from Yuan Shu.’ He reported. Mitsuko’s right eye twitched at the mere mention of his name. However she knew she had to keep her cool and simply sighed.

‘Well as I said I don’t know where she is, if you want I’ll hand it to her if you want.’ The messenger immediately shakes his head while looking down.

‘Oh no I couldn’t possibly ask you to do such a thing my lady.’

‘Don’t worry, I don’t mind after all I’ll probably run into her sooner than you do.’ She attempts to reassure him as he hesitantly hands over the scroll,

‘Well if you insist, you have my gratitude my lady.’ He bows respectfully and leaves. As he left Mitsuko glanced at the scroll she’s holding.

‘Well, well. A message for lady LingQi from Yuan Shu of all people? Well you know what we need to do now right?’

‘Yeah yeah, once I find her I’ll give it.’

‘No I’m talking about reading it.’

‘Are you serious? I can’t do that!?’ Mitsuko protested.

‘Why not? He never said it had to be “exclusively” for her eyes only. And besides aren’t you curious to see what the contents are?’ Pang Tong tempted her. Mitsuko knew it was wrong since it wasn’t assigned to her…though she can’t help but feel the temptation down to the fingertips as they brush over the seal of the scroll.

‘Its…just not right, I wouldn’t want people to look at my messages when they’re addressed to me.’ Mitsuko briefly remembers when Akari’s private messages were leaked all over the school…that moment was when everything changed. Before losing herself in that regrettable memory Pang Tong’s voice snaps her back into reality.

‘Perhaps, though it could be something she doesn’t really need to see in the first place, may be best to inspect it before judging whether or not she needs to see it?’ Pang Tong suggested. At those words the alluring temptation was too much for Mitsuko as she finds her fingers slipping off the scroll and unfolding it to reveal the contents.

_“To my future wife, I hope you are doing well and looking just as beautiful from the moment I laid my eyes on you, even if we were on different sides in the battle I couldn’t help but find you alluring. Even though the talks between our fathers are slow I am confident you will be mine soon enough. After all, when my father eventually passes away there must be an empress to an emperor and I can’t imagine anyone worthier to be my bride than yourself. So I am inviting you to a banquet I’m holding in my honour. From there you will experience all but a taste of what being my wife will be like. I look forward to seeing you here next to me as my wife to be.’_

_Yuan Yao, heir to the rightful throne.’_

Mitsuko tightened both of her fists in anger. How dare that obnoxious, arrogant fucker brag about her and talk about her like she’s a trophy wife. Just as arrogant as his father but even more infuriating. He even had the nerve to invite her to a banquet made for himself!? Just so he can brag to people how he staked his claim on her like she’s just something that can be bought and owned!? This type of behaviour is something Mitsuko despised. Her mind eventually returned to the very reason why this letter even exists in the first place. Lu Bu. If he actually gave a damn about his daughter he wouldn’t even consider the idea of a marriage against her will and yet here they were. Here he and Yuan Shu are talking, trying to get the better deal out of a loveless arranged marriage and yet no one asked LingQi what she thought, what she felt about things. No instead she’s just used as a bargaining chip that may or may not be used. The very idea sickened her to her stomach. Especially after all she’s given to him.

‘My lady if you’re not careful you’ll squeeze the ink out.’ Pang Tong chuckled as Mitsuko snaps out of her trance and loosens her grip on the scroll.

‘Oh, sorry.’ She responded.

‘Do not worry I’m sure the wrinkles give it extra character, though may I request to see the contents? Just for my own curiosity of course.’ He requested as he chuckled again. Mitsuko complied almost too hastily as she handed him the scroll.

‘Hmm…I see why you’re annoyed at this…his handwriting is so sloppy, especially for a noble. Its quite disgraceful for the apparent heir to the throne no?’ Pang Tong chuckled. Mitsuko shot him a death glare and growled before turning away and sighing.

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t be like that. I get what you’re doing and I appreciate it but…this just makes me so goddamn angry!’ Mitsuko vented. She fought her body to remain composed when in reality she wanted to release some of this built up rage.

‘Please you have nothing to apologise for my lady. Hehe. Still I understand why you would be frustrated after reading a message like this, however as it stands there is nothing that we can about it at this particular time.’ Pang Tong advised however Mitsuko letting the anger consume her snatched the scroll, rips it in two and throws the pieces in a nearby bonfire.

‘This is what I think of their shit.’

‘Oh no my lady, how could you do such a thing? what will they do now?’ Pang Tong responded clearly feigning surprise and displeasure. He laughs heartily after he responded. Mitsuko gives him an almost satisfied smirk as he glances at him.

 ‘As you suggested I inspected it and I concluded that LingQi doesn’t need to concern herself with such a message. She…doesn’t deserve to read that insult.’ Mitsuko told Pang Tong though he could tell it wasn’t him that needed to be told this.

‘Of course my lady, I trust your judgement completely.’  Pang Tong chuckled as he and Mitsuko walk away from the bonfire as the flames slowly consume the scroll. A few weeks later Mitsuko was talking to LingQi and her other officers in a casual conversation when a soldier sprinted towards them.

‘My lady our guards have spotted Lord Lu Bu’s army returning from battle.’

‘Excellent, open the gates for their arrival.’ LingQi ordered. The soldier bowed his head and sprinted away to the front gates.

‘So he’s back now eh?’ Mitsuko rhetorically questioned as she lifts her scythe up and rests her scythe on her right shoulder with the crescent blade hovering over the back of her neck.

‘Well hopefully his battle went well so we can go on the offensive.’ Mitsuko stated however she didn’t really hold her breath. The recent losses their forces suffered didn’t sit well with her and didn’t instil confidence in her lord…even if it was Lu Bu.’

‘Of course it went well. How can Lord Lu Bu’s might with Chen Gong’s strategy fail them?’ Zang Ba questioned though he too thought the same thing as Mitsuko however due to LingQi being present he didn’t want to say what’s on his mind.

They faintly hear the sound of the large metallic gates creaking open however they don’t hear the rush of soldier’s footsteps or the galloping of horses flooding in the castle like they thought they would.

‘That’s strange, you’d think they’d come in and relax after a battle.’ Mitsuko noticed.

‘Quite…something is wrong. I think we may need to prepare to leave.’ Pang Tong replied. As if on cue a soldier on horseback from Lu Bu’s army gallops to the officers. He pulls the reigns to stop the horse from trampling them. The horse calms down after it lands on its hooves.

‘My lady I give orders from our lord. He orders that our forces here must evacuate the castle at once, we head for Xia Pi. Those that do not join us within the hour will be left behind.’ Everyone except Pang Tong looks at him with bewilderment.

‘Evacuate, why?’ LingQi questioned.

‘Back at Wan castle…we entered the battle however…we were already too late. They captured the castle and they laid an ambush for us. We suffered too many losses to keep this castle properly garrisoned. The strategist Chen Gong ordered we consolidate our forces at Xia Pi since it is a more defensible position and look to counter attack’ The soldier explained.

‘I don’t understand how could they have anticipated our reinforcements?’

‘I’m not sure but what I do know is that your forces need to evacuate as quick as possible otherwise you will be left behind. If you excuse me I must get back to the main army.’ The soldier pulls the reins and turns the horse around and quickly gallops out of the castle. Leaving the other officers stunned.

‘So he just wants to evacuate the castle we worked hard to obtain!?’ Zang Ba questioned.

‘Seems that way.’ Wu Zi replied.

‘That must’ve been some defeat. Still I would’ve expected your father to come in himself to tell us that, any idea why he had to order some random soldier to give us the orders?’ Mitsuko turns to LingQi who shakes her head.

‘Unfortunately not even I know what’s going through his head these days.’ She looks down while wearing a mask of sadness on her face. However it is immediately replaced with a stern, authority like look.

‘Though what I do know is that if we don’t get our troops out within the hour we will be left behind. Mitsuko can I count on you to organise your men?’

‘Not a problem’ She stated.

‘Good, I’ll prepare the rest and make sure we gather as many supplies as we can.’ LingQi advised as she walked away. When she was out of earshot Mitsuko let out a frustrated yell as she plants her scythe into the ground. Destroying the granite and leaving a tiny crater where the tip of the blade is dug in.

‘Damnit! We just captured this castle and now we’re supposed to give it away after we defended it with our lives!?’

‘My lady, I understand your frustration however this may not be the best time to express it. Wu Zi advised as he bows his head respectfully.

‘I don’t care!’ She responded loudly to Wu Zi who along with Zang ba was taken aback.

‘That man has pushed me to the limit. And yet…I’m powerless to do anything!’ Mitsuko curses her lack of strength as she stares at the open palms. She then sighs.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you. I just…urgh’ Mitsuko apologised as she used her right hand to massage her forehead. Wu Zi and Zang Ba bowed politely at her and put their left fist in their right palm. She then realised that Pang Tong was being unusually quiet.

‘Pang Tong you’re not normally this silent, what’s up?’

‘Hehe I’m just wondering what Chen Gong is thinking.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Even if our army suffered a defeat we have enough men to make both castles garrisoned well enough to make an effective defence and if one is surrounded, the other can come as reinforcements. However Chen Gong wants us to be in one place, sure we’ll have more soldiers defending the one place however it is riskier as we’ll more than likely be surrounded by the enemy in a full siege if they’re organised enough. Leaving us to deplete our resources while they have the luxury of time.’ Pang Tong explained,

‘Well when you say it like that, it sounds stupid so why would he do it?’ Mitsuko asked.

‘I suspect the defeat was more of morale than of numbers. Given the fact he lost Yan province and could only take castles by subterfuge and sudden attacks…doesn’t really bring the morale up high does it?’ He enquired to both Wu Zi and Zang Ba.

‘It is true, I’ve heard some gossip about that even within our forces. Morale wasn’t high, until our defence of the castle.’ Zang Ba confirmed.

‘Quite. I suspect this is a plan to get the morale up after a successful defence while using the Xia Pi’s defences and lure the enemy in. It sounds great in theory however…’

‘However?’

‘However Lord Lu Bu is still in charge. While he’s around he will not take Chen Gong’s suggestions seriously.’ Pang Tong concluded with his signature chuckle.

‘So what should we do now then my lady?’ Wu Zi asked as Mitsuko dislodged the scythe from the ground and carries it over her shoulder.

‘We do what we’re told. Gather as many men as you can and tell them to evacuate the castle. Though…’ Mitsuko tightened her fist that’s grasping the scythe.

‘he better not keep pushing my patience…I’ll get the main forces at the gates know of what’s happening. Try and find any stragglers.’ Mitsuko orders as she started to make her way to the front gate. Leaving her three officers on their own.

‘Our lady seems…more agitated.’ Wu Zi stated, worried about Mitsuko.

‘She is, though its nothing to be concerned about. She’s just merely struggling to break the chains of servitude. Once she does though we will need to support her.’

‘Well that doesn’t need mentioning.’ Zang Ba responded immediately.

‘Indeed, we both will give our lives for her.’

‘Now, now. Let’s not go that far. We can’t afford at this moment for anyone to play the martyr. We must consolidate our strength.’ Pang Tong warned. Wu Zi immediately bows his head.

‘My apologies I meant no disrespect.’ Pang Tong merely chuckled at this.

‘Don’t worry about it, I know you mean well. You just need to see the bigger picture is all.’

‘Speaking of the bigger picture, what about Lady LingQi? Do you think she will join us?’

‘Of course.’ Pang Tong replied immediately, not missing a beat.

‘How can you be so sure? She seems the most loyal officer to her father.’ Wu Zi asked. Pang Tong couldn’t help but chuckle again.

‘Have you two really not noticed?’ They both look at each other with confusion.

‘Noticed what?’ Pang Tong could only chuckle yet again.

‘Don’t worry if you haven’t, the important thing is that I have. With that knowledge I can say with certainty that she will join our forces in due course.’

‘In that case, should we help Mitsuko break her chains like spreading rumours or something?’ Zang Ba suggested however Pang Tong quickly shot that idea down.

‘Oh no no, we can’t have that. Things must progress organically, this is something we cannot rush. We must be patient about this if we are to succeed. Besides, Lu Bu and Chen Gong placed those shackled on her in the first place, it is only fitting that they’re the ones to help her break it.’ His chuckle this time sounded more…sinister and devious. He starts walking away leaving the other two on their own.

‘Come on now, Lady Mitsuko gave us an order.’ Zang Ba and Wu Zi quickly join Pang Tong to complete their task.


	46. Chapter 46

Mitsuko’s forces successfully evacuated the city in time, though they can only take a portion of the castles supplies due to the short time limit they had. Mitsuko’s forces brought up the rear guard however all the time for the journey she wears a scowl on her face, clearly displeased with her circumstances though she doesn’t vocalise it. When the army eventually reached Xia Pi the locals were less than thrilled. As the army marches into the castle the locals bows respectfully, though it was more out of fear and are quickly scattered when the gates close behind the last platoon of soldiers. Chen Gong quickly orders everyone to start preparing the defences as he anticipated an invasion soon. Mitsuko’s forces were stationed on the walls by the front gate as the first line of defence.  No doubt a way to get her forces eliminated first and then allow the rest of Lu Bu’s forces to clean up. Pang Tong could only do his signature chuckle as he hears that from Mitsuko.

‘You’d think he’d learn by now don’t you think?’ Pang Tong asked Mitsuko as they were walking along the top of the walls.

‘Yeah he really does hate us doesn’t he?’

‘Does that bother you my lady?’

‘Pfft, please. I can care less about what that man thinks of me. Let him do what he wants. We’ll only do the same thing again to him.’ Mitsuko stated.

‘Haha, of course my lady, although thanks to him our unit has actually grown stronger with minimal losses. So we should really thank him.’

‘Is that right? Right well he seems a bit busy at the moment, preparing for the siege so I think I’ll tell him after.’ Pang Tong heartily laughed at Mitsuko’s remark.

‘I’m sure he’ll appreciate the comment.’ That night Mitsuko and her officers enter the barracks for a while to under the suggestion of Pang Tong. Mitsuko was surprised to see that when she walked in that the atmosphere was on a whole different level to what she experienced before. Everyone was being jolly, being rowdy, talking about their experiences in previous battles under Mitsuko’s banner

Due to Chen Gongs schemes Mitsuko’s soldiers kept to themselves nowadays, even if they were together with the rest of Lu Bu’s forces. They disassociated themselves with the rest. Of course, the barracks themselves was the one looked the most unappealing. But the soldiers were still enjoying themselves nevertheless. To Mitsuko it seemed that they thought of each other like brothers more than just soldiers in arms. They all stop as they notice Mitsuko and Pang Tong walk in.

‘My lady!’ They all stand up and bow respectfully. Mitsuko was taken aback by this, unsure of what to say as all eyes are set on her.

‘Erm…at ease.’ She announces, suddenly everyone hesitantly sits back down and returns to their conversation as if nothing happened. Amongst all this, Mitsuko could hear Pang Tong signature chuckle amongst the rowdiness.

‘We should give lord Chen Gong a scroll of gratitude seeing as he’s the one that made this possible.’  

A couple of nights later Pang Tong after meeting with some of his personal scouts to survey the situation and get insight on the enemy’s movement. The streets were deserted under a moonless night though countless stars were present up above. Among the deathly silent stroll Pang Tong had he heard another pair of footsteps almost trying to mimic his footsteps to conceal them. He could only perform his signature chuckle as he stopped in his tracks.

‘So what can I do for you lord Hao Meng?’

‘How did-’

‘Did you really think you were being stealthy when you were spying on us my lord? While I do appreciate your ventured interest in our forces you have nothing to be shy about. I’m sure lady Mitsuko would’ve made you feel welcome.’ Pang Tong interrupted with his back to Hao Meng.

‘Hmph don’t insult me hermit! This time your so called ally is nowhere to be seen and you’re all alone.’ He stated as he readies his spear.

‘Appearances can be deceiving. Though judging by this sudden well lets call it an “ambush.” I do wonder if you were ordered by lord Chen Gong to attack now or you decided now would be the time to strike.’

‘Does it matter? Your treachery will end tonight!’ Hao Meng declared.

‘I know I heard something like that before but I can’t remember where.’ Pang Tong chuckled as Hao Meng gripped his polearm tightly.

‘Mock me and lord Chen Gong if you wish but you will not survive this night!’

‘Is that so, well I suppose I better give up since there’s no point in offering a resistance. It was a nice life while it lasted. If only I was a better strategist than Chen Gong.’ Pang Tong sighed as he sat down and crossed his legs. Hao Meng grins at this as he holds his spear high.

‘So long, hermit!’ Just as he was about to strike down a polearm crashed into the wall in front of him. The polearm inches from his face with his polearm still high.

‘What the-’ Hao Meng stops himself as he glances in the direction of where the polearm was thrown from. His eyes widen in shock as he sees the person walk towards them.

‘Lady LingQi, what a surprise, wh-what brings you here?’ He stammered, unsure why the daughter of his lord is here now of all times. She wears a serious scowl on her face as she walks towards them with one of her other double bladed glaives.

‘I was on my way to my usual place to train when all of a sudden I hear you two talking so I came by to investigate.’ She collects the glaive that is imbedded in the wall and pulls it out with a quick tug.

‘Now then, master Hao Meng can you tell me why you are trying to assassinate a member of our forces. Given that our true enemies are approaching us as we speak.’ Hao Meng hesitated to give an answer. Sweat began to form on top of his forehead. He remembered the words of Chen Gong saying that LingQi must not know of this as she was too close to Mitsuko. Now that she found out the attempt to take Pang Tongs life he doesn’t know what to say.

‘Oho what’s this has lord Hao Meng learned the meaning of silence? I never thought I’d see the day.’ Pang Tong jested, Hao Meng growled at him before returning to LingQi, still unsure of how to convince her.

‘My lady, there is a reason why I am doing this, this…hermit, is not one of us. He never was, he has his own ambitions just like that serpent woman.’ He states however LingQi gave him a severe death glare and pointed her weapon centimetres from his neck.

‘Watch what you say.’ Hao Meng was taken aback by her action as fear began to show in his eyes. Though he knew he had to press on and convince her that Mitsuko was an enemy of hers not an ally.

‘I know this is hard to believe however what I speak is the truth.’

‘Oh I can’t wait to hear this, hold on I need to see how you look for this.’ Pang Tong interrupted as he turned himself around to face Hao Meng who attempts to give him a death glare of his own, though Pang Tong was unaffected by this as he can sense his confident smirk under his veil. He knew now was too late to retreat from this battle, he must fight it through to the end.

‘Listen to me my lady, Mitsuko and the hermit only have their own interests at heart, they are not loyal to your father, only to themselves.’

‘If that were the case why would they continue to help fight for our cause? It doesn’t make sense.’ LingQi defended, not taking the accusations lightly.

‘They could very well be spies planted by Cao Cao himself.’

‘But didn’t lady Mitsuko join you before Cao Cao became a threat to lord Lu Bu?' Pang Tong rebutted, pointing a hole in his logic.

‘I erm…I suppose but that’s not to say nothing may have happened before. You also coerce other officers to join Mitsuko’s retinue, warlords like Wu Zi and Zang Ba. Why else would they pledge allegiance to her and become a part of her retinue?’

‘Because Mitsuko helped them! I was there when they stayed behind and helped lord Wu Zi escape. As for Zang Ba, I noticed that they were friends before. So again, why are you trying to take his life without any reason?’

‘Perhaps I can answer that my lady.’ Pang Tong responded as he stood up and stretches his back. LingQi lowers her weapon and turns towards Pang Tong, expecting a coherent answer.

‘Because lord Chen Gong is afraid. Afraid of what Mitsuko will become if left unchecked and so he tries to undermine our forces any chance he gets. That’s why he always gave our force such assignments such as garrison duty or flanking attacks in the more convoluted way possible. So if our forces were to become eradicated he would be able to claim it was mere short sightedness or it was a “necessary sacrifice” and you would’ve believed him.’ Pang Tong chuckled as he remembers the first instance this happened.

‘However he forgot to take into account one very important detail. Lady Mitsuko herself. He’s too afraid of what she may become, keyword there is “may.” Because of his fear of the unknown, they acted too soon on her. Oh well, we all make mistakes.’

‘My lady do not listen to him!’ Hao Meng interjected.

‘This is what he does, he is a cunning wordsmith but that’s all he is. This is how he got Wu Zi and Zang Ba to join their retinue. Please join with me and together we can eliminate the threat to your fathers rule and then focus all our efforts on the encroaching attackers!’ LingQi was stuck in the middle. She didn’t have any idea of who to believe. She was always suspicious of Pang Tong but recently she had started to trust him, she questioned the validity of that trust now. Though even though she was suspicious she wouldn’t condone something like this, not when enemies are approaching the castle. Not when they also accuse Mitsuko…her friend of treachery! That got her blood boiling, though what could she do? Hao Meng was a loyal officer of her father, she knew he and Chen Gong wouldn’t do anything like this without good reason…right? Even so to have the nerve to accuse her of something like that without getting to know her.

‘Do you also want to mention about how you tried to convince her to go along with you so if you do fail you could’ve left lady Mitsuko and her forces to suffer and probably get executed?’

‘What?’ Did LingQi hear that right? Were they really going to leave her friend alone to die? After everything she did for them? She glances at Hao Meng and notices his silence and stunned expression on his face.

‘Lady LingQi, did you think there was any particular reason why Chen Gong wanted to convince you to join them on the battlefield the last time? It wasn’t for your skills on the battlefield, which by the way are very impressive.’ Pang Tong chuckled and looked up at Hao Meng’s stunned yet hateful expression.

‘Now I could be wrong, though I theorise that if the army were to miraculously lose at Wan castle, they would’ve abandoned us to our fate if you weren’t around. And if they won, well lady Mitsuko would’ve been forgotten about by the majority of the army anyway so she and her forces would wither and weaken as a result.’ Pang Tong concluded, LingQi looks toward Hao Meng with a scowl on her face.

‘Is that true?’

‘Well I-’ LingQi quickly grabs him by the front of his collar and pins him to the wall staring at him with cold piercing eyes.

‘Is. That. True?’ She asked again, this time her voice is plagued with malicious intent as she begins to stomach the idea of someone hurting her like that just because they were afraid.

‘Lord Ch-Chen Gong only did what he thought was necessary my lady that’s all. Which was why we didn’t inform you or lord Lu Bu of this. We did what we did and do still with the best of intentions.’ Hao Meng frightenedly responded as LingQi stared a hole into him.

‘So you do all this without even informing my father!? You dare speak about treachery and your intentions. Yet you actively attempt to harm and undermine one of our most valuable officers because of your own perceptions!? I may not completely see eye to eye with this man but I refuse to listen to such nonsense about him and Mitsuko any longer.’ LingQi yells in front of him. Hao Meng nods in response, fearing for his life. However he had one final gambit to make before he went silent.

‘My lady, I understand how you must be feeling but what I say is the truth, if we don’t take them out as soon as possible you would be doing your father a disservice, is that something you want on your shoulders?’ He questioned. LingQi loosened her grip as soon as he uttered those words, like she never even thought of that possibility before. As she was questioning herself Pang Tong intervened.

‘And there’s that argument I’ve been waiting for. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t use the old emotional bribery method. I’m so glad you didn’t disappoint.’ Both turn towards Pang Tong as he walks up towards them laughing heartily.

‘Lady LingQi notice how they try to use your father against you? Do you not think that is rather insulting of him to insinuate that they would know their father better than you of all people? After all if people would attempt to coerce me using my loved ones to turn against my friends and people I care about…well…I wouldn’t be the most pleased. Though I will not tell you what to think as I would not dare to insult, though I do request you take one thing into consideration. Would lady Mitsuko do that to you?’

‘Ha he’s just spitting-ough!’ Hao Meng groaned in pain as LingQi kneed him in the stomach and throws him to her left side with Pang Tong standing on her right. He lands on his back as LingQi hovers one of the blades on her glaive above his neck,

‘Master Hao Meng, your loyalty to my father is unquestionable. However even so, I will not tolerate your actions against this man or Mitsuko any longer. If I find out you both or anyone else do anything like this to Mitsuko or any part of her retinue again and I will drag you both to my father and then we can see what he has to say about this treachery, is that clear?’ LingQi questioned as she looked upon Hao Meng with anger in her eyes. Angry at the fact that he would do something like this on the verge of an attack where they’ll need all the help they can. Angry at the fact that he dared to presume what her father will say about this without even consulting them. But most importantly, she was angry that they would dare to this to Mitsuko of all people.

Hao Meng fearing for his life nodded quickly in hopes she would withdraw her blade. She eventually did and turned towards Pang Tong.

‘We cannot afford to be fighting amongst ourselves, not now. I suggest you walk away as I escort Pang Tong to his quarters.’ LingQi began to walk towards him as Pang Tong chuckled.

‘As you wish my lady.’ Hao Meng went on his knees and watched as the traitorous cur and the lords daughter walk away. He growled quietly as he stands up readies his spear. Even if it costs him his life, even if he is hated by everyone in the army he knows he has to do this. He has to eliminate this damn hermit and the serpent woman for lord Lu Bu.

‘ _Forgive me my lady but I will not allow Lord Lu Bu’s path of conquest be stopped by these traitorous curs!’_ He furiously charges towards them while yelling. Just as he was about to thrust his spear in the back of Pang Tong, LingQi turns around slices his neck while holding both of her glaives in a cross pike shape. The momentum causes his body to flip over horizontally in the air and lands on his front, though the momentum still carries over and lays on his back with his eyes still open. He grasps his wound tightly to stop the bleeding. LingQi and Pang Tong look over him, LingQi looked horrified and regretful with her actions.

‘I…I didn’t wish to do that, why didn’t you just walk away!?’ She demanded to know, she was going to continue however Pang Tong put a hand on her shoulder.

‘Do not worry about him. As you said before he was a fool. And I don’t believe your father would appreciate fools in his army would he?’ LingQi looks at him with regret still present in her eyes.

‘Even so, I shouldn’t have been so quick to strike him.’

‘Hmm maybe so, though there’s nothing we can do about that now. For now we must continue to move forward without him, I’m sure this is something he would like even with his…condition.’ Hao Meng coughed up blood as this was said and stretches his free hand towards Pang Tong who could only chuckle.

‘See he even agrees with me. My lady, I’m not going to even try to understand how you feel now however what I will say is that what you did may have been the correct move in the long run and not because of me still breathing. If you allowed this to continue, the infighting would only benefit our enemy. That and I know you would’ve been suffering if you let Mitsuko be harmed by these people. It’s a shame that lord Hao Meng life had to be sacrificed for this but hopefully now Chen Gong will cease this foolishness and focus his attention on the oncoming attackers.’ LingQi grips her weapons tightly but then loosened as she sighs.

‘I may not want to admit it but you have a point, I’d rather not have us fight amongst ourselves.’

‘As do we my lady. Again do not worry too much about this. I am positive you did the right thing…even if it doesn’t feel like it.’

‘Perhaps, even so I have to deal with the consequences.’

‘I don’t believe you should.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You shouldn’t have to worry about consequences, you just reacted accordingly but his objective was me. In hindsight, maybe I should’ve tried something earlier to help them understand lady Mitsuko instead of letting it get to this point. I’ll take responsibility for this.’

‘No, I can’t let you do that. You only helped Mitsuko you shouldn’t have been a target for that, you didn’t slay him but I did.’ LingQi refused to let him shoulder her responsibilities.

‘Please my lady reconsider, while it is noble of you to accept such responsibility, it is ultimately unneeded. Trust me I have a plan in place for this.’

‘A plan?’

‘Indeed, leave it to me I’ll take care of everything.’

‘But why? I treated you with contempt and suspicion when we first met even if Mitsuko trusted you I didn’t. I don’t deserve your help.’

‘Why’s that? You were…not wrong in not trusting me. After all I was a wandering hermit who said they wanted to work for your friend willingly. Others would be rightly suspicious of that. However I believe now we have reached a point where we can say we…trust each other to a certain extent. One more sided than the other granted but we are working on it no?’ Pang Tong questioned LingQi who couldn’t really give him an answer. It was true, Pang Tong may have trusted her more than she did him. But ultimately she did trust him to some extent especially as she defended him from an assassination attempt.

‘So do not worry, I will deal with this. As I said I have a plan in place. You should consider resting, only for tonight though. I don’t believe you can train at full capacity with what has transpired here so soon.’ LingQi was about to refute this but she knew he was right.

‘I hate to admit it but you are right. Fine, I will rest up for tonight though I fear it may not be easy.’

‘Perhaps not but it will be beneficial in the long run. Besides didn’t Mitsuko tell you to rest more during the nights?’ LingQi couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as she imagined Mitsuko’s voice saying something similar to her. She started to walk away but glances back at the them still feeling compelled to stay and help fix the issue. Though Pang Tong waves her away.

‘Don’t worry my lady I’ll take care of everything.’ Pang Tong waves his large fan at her as she started to regretfully walk away. He chuckled once she is out of earshot and crouches down next Hao Meng.

‘Oh Hao Meng, I know you are not long for this world but I know you have a few questions about what just transpired, so allow me to educate you. Did it not occur to you as you watched me walk down this road all alone while being aware that Chen Gong would send you or someone else to take my life? Did you think that lady LingQi’s involvement just now was coincidence? Hehe far from it.’ Hao Meng couldn’t say anything in response as he feels his strength waning from him. He attempts to stretch out to him however he can’t quite reach him. Anytime he attempted to speak more blood squeezed between his fingers.

‘You know I must thank you and Chen Gong. First you helped Mitsuko realise lord Lu Bu’s shortcoming and help to break her chains of servitude and now you started lady LingQi journey to break her shackled of blood as well. I must say I could not have done any of this without your help so thank you for your assistance. Unfortunately, your services are no longer required so I will now ask you to rest. You have nothing worry about though, I’ll take care of everything.’ Pang Tong chuckle was the last thing he heard as the last drops of life faded away and darkness consumed his vision. His hand loosened on the wound allowing more blood to flow out. Pang Tong stood up and clicked his fingers. Suddenly two soldiers appeared, one with a large sack and the other with a large hand sized pot.

‘Has one of our lady’s men commandeered the caravan meant for Yuan Shu?’ He asked.

‘Yes my lord everything is prepared.’ One replies as they both carry the body into the sack.

‘Excellent. Once they get far enough they can dump the body anywhere but make sure that it is beyond recognisable.’ Pang Tong advised as the one with the pot picks it u and pours the blood red paint, the same colour as the blood stains on the ground all over and then drops it. Shattering it into several large pieces on top if it.

‘Ahh you even managed to get the ink the same colour, very good. Spread the rumour of the painter falling over and spilling his red ink everywhere. He was rather clumsy.’ Pang Tong chuckled as they both nodded and carried the sack to the caravan.

_‘Now lord Chen Gong I’ll allow you to make the next move. Lets see what else you got up your sleeve.’_


	47. Chapter 47

The next day word spread of the clumsy artist as a few of the soldiers and the locals claim they heard a pot shatter last night. However coincidentally Hao Meng was nowhere to be found. Chen gong put out a search party for him as he could’ve been anywhere in the city. He waited in his quarters doing some admin work and preparing for the siege when a couple of soldiers walked in. They bowed their heads and immediately went on one knee.

‘Lord Chen Gong we have scoured the entire city and there’s no sign of lord Hao Meng anywhere.’

‘What? Did you check every building?’

‘Yes my lord, we also searched the stable and found his horse still there.’

‘So he hasn’t escaped…he must be here somewhere, take another look around the city…take a closer look at the barracks of the serpents forces.’

‘Yes my lord.’ The soldiers take their leave as Chen Gong bites his lip.

_‘I know that meddling hermit is involved in this somehow, I can’t believe he managed to make him missing.’_ He imagines Pang Tong’s chuckle in his mind, taunting him. Mocking him as he tightens the grip of his pen.

_‘You will not make a fool of me any longer!’_

Meanwhile Mitsuko and her officers watch several soldiers not under her banner leave her barracks.

‘I don’t get it, why do they think Hao Meng would be in here of all places? He wasn’t exactly my biggest fan.’ Mitsuko asked.

‘Maybe they thought he was hiding there to get some extra sleep? After all it would be the last place he thought they’d check.’ Zang Ba suggested.

‘Oh? You sound like you have experience you better not have been sleeping on the job.’ Mitsuko smirked as Zang Ba began to wear a nervous expression on his face.

‘I erm…of course I wouldn’t do that. Not at all!’

‘It may be just a theory but I think they may be looking for a body.’ Pang Tong responded.

‘What, a body? Wait, they think I killed him and that’s why he’s missing!?’ Mitsuko questioned. Pang Tong chuckled in response.

‘Perhaps, or maybe lord Chen Gong just wants to hope that’s true.’

‘How do you know Chen Gong is the one that ordered this?’

‘Do you think Lord Lu Bu would care enough to organise a search party for him?’ Pang Tong asked.

‘Good point. Well they’re not going to find it in there that’s for sure.’ Mitsuko stated. Suddenly she heard some commotion nearby. She walked over to investigate and finds a group of soldiers with some shouting nearby. She couldn’t make out on what they’re saying until she got closer and joined in the crowd.

‘You think you’re all so tough just because you won a few skirmishes? Bah in a frontline assault you and the serpent would get decimated!’

‘Says the cowards that hide in the back lines! You wouldn’t know the meaning of strength if it hit you in the face, though I can put that to the test if you want.’  The loyal soldier makes his hand into a fist and puts it in the air next to his face.

‘Is that so? You think you lot can take us on?’

‘You can’t even take on peasants never mind true soldiers!’

‘Why you!’ Just as one of the soldiers was about to throw a punch Mitsuko strikes her scythe down in the middle of them and emerges from the crowd. One soldiers growls under his breath while the other bows respectfully.

‘Now, now. We can’t be fighting amongst ourselves, not when our enemies are closing in on us. Its just what they want us to do.’ Mitsuko announced. The loyal soldiers walked up to them to explain their side.

‘But my lady they-’

‘It doesn’t matter, the point is we have to work together.’ She replied. She puts her hand on the soldier and leans in closer to his ear.

‘We’ll deal with them later, now’s not the time ok?’ She whispers. The soldier nods and bowed respectfully. Just as the other soldier was about to respond he was interrupted as voice boomed over him.

‘Lady Mitsuko is correct, we can’t be fighting amongst ourselves.’ The other side of the group moves out of the way to make way for a large man similar in size to Zang ba, armed with a polished glaive and while wearing a trimmed beard.

‘Lord Gao Shun.’ The other soldier stated his name in surprise.

‘There will be plenty of enemies to fight, so lets not attack our allies, remember we all fight for the glory of lord Lu Bu, never forget that!’ Mitsuko rolls her eyes at that statement. The rest of the soldiers look at each other and nod and begin to disperse leaving only Mitsuko and Gao Shun left.

‘My apologies for taking away your glory like that but I cannot bear to have allies turn on each other at a time when unity is needed.’ He bows his head slightly. Mitsuko looked indifferent at him as she brings her scythe to lay on her right shoulder.

‘Don’t worry about it, looked like it was about to get a bit messy but I could’ve handled it.’

‘Hehe, no doubt but still I’m glad it didn’t come to that. I believe this is the first time we met face to face, allow me to introduce myself. I am Gao Shun, proud officer of Lu Bu.’ Gao Shun declared as he extended his hand out. Mitsuko accepted and shook his hand.

‘Mitsuko.’ She simply stated, Gao Shun gave her a firm handshake. Gao Shun saw Mitsuko’s officers approach her from behind and bid his farewell.

‘If you excuse me my lady duty awaits me, take care.’ He bowed once again and left Mitsuko alone with her officers.

‘Was that lord Gao Shun?’ Wu Zi asked.

‘Yeah…what do you guys know about him?’ Mitsuko questioned.

‘Nothing too much, he likes to keep to himself but he’s probably the most loyal officer to lord Lu Bu in the army.’ Zang Ba responded. Mitsuko watched him walk away before turning towards her officers as they continue their duties.

Later on in the day LingQi visits Mitsuko with a meat bun in her hand.

‘Greetings Mitsuko.’ She hailed. Mitsuko turns towards her and waved at her.

‘Oh hey how’s it going?’

‘Nothing much, just standard duties for the moment you know how it is. Here I’ve got you a meat bun.’ LingQi offered as she extends it to her.

‘Oh wow thanks.’ Mitsuko accepted and takes a bite out of it. As she was chewing she notices that there’s something different regarding the taste of it.

‘Huh, this tastes different. Did they put in something new?’

‘I think they put in bamboo sprouts this time around.’

‘Really? Huh tastes good, they should do that more often.’

‘I’ll let them know that the serpent demands more sprouts then.’ She stifled a giggle as Mitsuko was taken aback by that and blushed slightly

‘Don’t tell them I demand it! They’ll get the wrong idea.’ LingQi didn’t fully understand why but she found when Mitsuko became flustered like this it was…cute.

‘I’ll keep that in mind. Though you did forget to deliver your units report this yesterday.’

‘Aww shit yeah I forgot all about it its in my quarters. I’ll go and get it.’

‘Don’t worry about that my lady I can take care of it. Lady lingQi can accompany since your quarters is on the way to the castle anyway.’ Pang Tong interjected.

‘You sure? I don’t mind retrieving it myself.’ Mitsuko responded still remembering her conversation with LingQi about Pang Tong.

‘Honestly its not a problem, I forgot to remind you aswell so I should take some responsibility. Besides you have to attend to your other duties aswell.’ Pang Tong insisted. Mitsuko turns to LingQi with some concern in her eyes.

‘Is that ok with you? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything?’

‘No its fine.’ She stated.

‘Excellent, come then.’ Pang Tong led the way as LingQi followed him.

‘Don’t kill each other now.’ Mitsuko jested before she turned around and attended her other duties. Mitsuko couldn’t put her finger on it but something was…different about her. Pang Tong and LingQi waited until they were out of earshot of Mitsuko before they started conversing.

‘So how was last night for you then? Did you sleep well?’ Pang Tong initiated.  LingQi was hesitant to answer as she looked away from him before turning back and sighing.

‘I actually did, better than I thought I would in all honesty considering what I did. Though I must admit part of me feels like I should feel more regret about what happened last night but strangely enough I don’t…at least not the amount I expected. That sounds silly doesn’t it?’

‘Hmm, no that’s understandable. After all he was an officer of your fathers army so it natural to think that you would feel guilty after last night. Though its not like you had much choice if you wanted to protect lady Mitsuko. It could be that you just simply realise that is the case but part of you just doesn’t want to admit it? This is only a theory after all, you know yourself better than anyone.’ Pang Tong explained.

‘I…suppose so. I never really thought about it like that.’

‘Hehe, I would advise to not think about it too much. Nothing you can do now but to move on without him.’

‘Yeah, you’re right.’

‘However on another note lord Gao Shun came to meet lady Mitsuko.’

‘Really now?’ LingQi was surprised to listen to this, Gao Shun didn’t seem to be the type to really associate himself with Mitsuko.

‘Indeed. Surprising but hopefully if he continues to associate with her that will help with the Chen Gong situation.’

‘What?’

‘Ahh here we are. Wait here just a moment I’ll get them.’ Pang Tong popped into a building and closed the door behind him. LingQi sighs as she leans on the wall and brings her head back slightly. Just what was she doing? Earlier on when she first met Pang Tong she couldn’t trust him further than she could throw him. Now though here she is, she slayed one of her allies to protect him. She knows that she should feel more guilty about killing Hao Meng and keeping it a secret. Although when she thinks about this, her mind wonders to Mitsuko, to think if Hao Meng succeeded in assassinating Pang Tong, Mitsuko would be next. Just imagining the sight of her corpse angered LingQi greatly and it helped to strengthen her resolve, making her feel she did the right thing. Even if many others would disagree with her.

Though she never held a secret like this before. It was difficult to lie to other officers or soldiers asking what happened to Hao Meng. Luckily for her, her father didn’t care at all and seemed to go on with his daily routines. As she’s waiting for him she can’t help but wonder if a time shall come if her father ordered Mitsuko to be executed…she didn’t know what she would do. Could she disobey her father? Could she just let Mitsuko die? She didn’t know and she didn’t really want to know and forget that she ever thought that. Though her mind won’t let her forget as it keeps bringing it up to the forefront of her mind. Almost as if she herself wants to know what she would do. However, she doesn’t ever wish to make that decision. Angry with herself she slams the wooden door with her first. Straight after she did though Pang Tong emerges with a scroll in one hand and his fan in the other.

‘I know that it isn’t the best quality of wood but if you break it down it’ll be difficult to replace it you know.’ He chuckled as LingQi looks away.

‘My apologies.’

‘Hehe don’t worry about it. Anyway here ya go.’ Pang Tong offers the scroll in his hands which LingQi takes. She stares down at it for a moment, as she broke out of her trance she looks up and see Pang Tong tilted his head.

‘You better not be overthinking things. What will lady Mitsuko say?’

‘I’m fine, really.’ She couldn’t help but laugh softly. Pang Tong looked overjoyed at this.

‘Excellent, you better get a move on then if you want to deliver it. You should visit us more regularly you know.’ LingQi nods in agreement and quickly makes her way to the palace. Pang Tong chuckled as he walked in the opposite way.

 

 

Over the coming weeks both LingQi and Gao Shun came to visit Mitsuko though at different times. Mitsuko enjoyed something more about the company of LingQi rather than Gao Shun but she didn’t think he was a bad person or anything. Soon though Cao Cao’s army has arrived and quickly encircled the castle preventing anyone entering or leaving including trade caravans. On top of a hill Dodomeki and Gyuki oversee the start of the siege as Cao Cao’s men starts to surround the castle.

‘That’s a lot of soldiers, I hope our lady survives this battle.’ Gyuki states while Dodomeki stands over the edge with his arms crossed looking down at the enemy.

‘If she doesn’t, its proof that she isn’t the true harbinger.’

‘Now you know that’s not true.’

‘I know that she isn’t following the pattern like the others, lord Orochi-’

‘Lord Orochi is dead Dodomeki, maybe its time to accept it. After all you’re the one that brought up the idea of that happening in the first place.’ Gyuki interrupted leaving Dodomeki speechless as he remembered that he did bring that up. Still that can’t really deter him.

‘Even so, we need to make sure she’s ready before offering our services.’

‘Hmm I suppose, though I do think she’s developed enough as it is, she has a strategist, loyal officers and soldiers and she seems to keep a good head on her shoulders.’

‘If that’s the case then why are you even here instead of joining Diamondback?’

‘Because you’re my blood brother. I can’t just leave alone…you’d be bored.’ Gyuki jested though he didn’t see Dodomeki elbow him in the gut as he clutched it and went down on his knees.

‘Ohhhh’

‘I would actually get some peace and quiet you mean.’ He said as he chuckled, Gyuki quickly stands up like nothing happened.

‘Your lucky I’m a loyal blood brother who can take a hit.’ Gyuki joins in on the laughter as they see Mitsuko, LingQi and oddly enough Gao Shun near the inner palace walls when they emerge and seem to be conversing.

‘They must be getting a quick read about the enemy’s numbers.’

‘Using the castles defences should result in a victory for her.’ Dodomeki stated keeping a close eye on Gao Shun.

‘Hmm…I don’t trust him.’

‘Oh? So you trust the other one then?’ Gyuki notices. Dodomeki looks away from him.

‘Tch, she’s done…enough to convince me she’s not a threat to her. But the other one? No too soon to trust him. Look at him even now he looked in a rush to leave…I wonder why?’

‘Maybe he has important matters to attend, after all looks like he was quite important.’

‘Or not.’ Dodomeki kept a close eye on the two.

‘So that’s quite the army Cao Cao formed don’t you think?’ Mitsuko questioned.

‘Quite. But his numbers won’t mean much. Not when he faces the full might of our forces inside these walls.’

‘Yep and then we finally caught a break and get back to the actual conquest part.’

‘Yeah it would be good for things to go our way again. Though I must say, I disagree with our strategists decision to have only your forces on the walls while the rest of the frontlines focus on the front gate. And I…can’t be there.’ LingQi tightened her fist, she was stationed more in the inner circle of the castle under Chen Gongs suggestion.

‘Yeah that does suck.’ Mitsuko sighs as she brings her scythe up and carries it over her shoulder.

‘Well that just means more fun for me.’ She jested attempting to make her laugh. She stifles a giggle as she lightly jabs her left arm.

‘You can’t have all the fun, you have to promise to let a few get through.’

‘I don’t know…that’s a pretty big promise.’

‘oh is it?’ LingQi gave her a smirk.

‘I’ll have to get something huge in return.’ Mitsuko answered as she reciprocated the smirk.

‘Well I wouldn’t have to stick one of my glaives in you. I’d consider that something huge.’ LingQi replied as she got into a battle stance.

‘Oh you think you can win against the serpent do you?’ Mitsuko questioned as she spins the scythe above her head twice before going into a ready stance. Both looking at each other with serious determination for about ten seconds before they laugh and lower their weapons immediately. As they start to calm down she faintly hears footsteps and thinks that’s Gao Shun coming back from his trip to the toilet.

‘I wonder what your father was really thinking since he really didn’t say much and kept on drinking.’ Mitsuko stated, LingQi looks to the ground ashamed of his actions.

‘Yes, the string of defeats has taken a toll on him. But I’m still confident we can win this fight.’ LingQi answers with confident.

‘Yeah, you’re right of course we will. But still…you ever think that your father is just a little scared?’

‘Scared? Of what?’

‘You know…of just the situation we’re in you know? It can’t be easy to face down an enemy you lost twice with. Combine that with the drinking…’ LingQi didn’t respond and looked down at the ground sadly. Mitsuko didn’t mean to make her that upset and regretted asking that.

‘I mean I’m sure he doesn’t hence why he’s still defying him. And I’m sure he’s just confident we’ll win that’s all.’ Mitsuko attempted to get back in her good books. LingQi gives a small smile in appreciation. They both hear footsteps getting closer but don’t get concerned until the hear the voice behind them.

‘So you think I’m scared of Cao Cao do you!?’ Lu Bu’s voice boomed in Mitsuko’s ears as she turns behind her and finds a hand lunged at her throat. The surprise of this caused Mitsuko to panic and drop her scythe. Lu Bu lifts her in the air and chokes her. She clasped her hands tightly against his wrist as she finds it very difficult to breathe.

‘Does this look like the face of someone who is fearful of a weakling like Cao Cao!?’ Lu Bu hold on Mitsuko prevented her from responding as she barely can let air escape her lungs. His breath reeks of alcohol as he asks this though Mitsuko doesn’t have much time to process this. She reached for her hidden sword however as she glanced at LingQi unintentionally she saw the horror in her face, in that moment of hesitation Lu Bu tightened his grasp forcing her to grab his wrist again as she flails her legs wildly.

‘It is they should fear me! For I, am Lu Bu the strongest warrior to ever live!’ he bellows tightening the grasp even more. Mitsuko begins to lose consciousness due to the lack of oxygen. She begins to lose the energy as the flailing gradually began to slow down.

LingQi didn’t know what she should do, she can’t let Mitsuko potentially die but to go against her father? She was conflicted until she saw Mitsuko’s pained expression on her face. She knew then she can’t let her die like this. LingQi actually punches her father in the jaw, the surprise of this brought him down and let go of Mitsuko’s throat. She crashed on her knees and quickly coughed while breathing rapidly. LingQi immediately went towards Mitsuko’s aid, crouching besides her. She didn’t allow herself to process what exactly she done, she knew she had to make sure Mitsuko was ok first and foremost before worrying about herself.

‘Are you ok Mitsuko?’ She questioned worryingly as she pats on her back to help her breathe and helps her sit upright.

‘yeah…I’m fine.’ She responded between breaths before coughing violently once again.

Lu Bu meanwhile sits up and looks absolutely stunned at what he just experienced, his daughter dare lay a finger on him? He moves his jaw to make sure nothing was broken. Part of him was proud that his daughter would land such a punch however the rest of him was seething inside at her disobedience to protect that damn serpent woman! She will not dare to do that again he thinks to himself as he stands up and walks towards her. LingQi after noticing his shadow steels herself and stands up looking dead in his eyes, not backing down. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity to LingQi yet it was only a couple of seconds in real life. Lu Bu leans in closer to LingQi.

‘We’ll discuss this later.’ He whispers before walking away without a second glance at her. LingQi was paralysed by her fathers stature but as soon as he turns away from her she quickly returns to the aid of Mitsuko who started to get her bearings back. As soon as Lu Bu left, Gao Shun entered and quickly sprints to the side of Mitsuko.

‘Lady Mitsuko, what happened?’ He questions.

‘She just said something and my father just…snapped at her for no real reason.’ LingQi responded as makes sure Mitsuko is ok.

‘Really? I didn’t know our lord can be like that, especially over a misunderstanding. Do not worry about it, you are safe now lady Mitsuko.’ Gao Shun replies. Meanwhile in the mountains Gyuki smashes his club in anger around him and roars. The soldiers down on the ground heard it very faintly and pause what they’re doing. Though when they don’t see or hear anything after the initial roar they return to what they were doing.

‘Damn that Lu Bu makes me mad! Hurting our lady like that! Why I really just want to smash his bones to dust! Don’t you agree Dodomeki!?’ Gyuki turns to his blood brother but notices that he hasn’t moved and keeps staring at them.

‘Dodomeki?’ Gyuki began to get worried when he wasn’t responding or doing his playful punches at him.

‘He…laid a hand on her. He really laid a hand on lady Mitsuko and…attempted to take her life…’ Dodomeki’s voice sounded shocked and yet Gyuki could feel his rage when he spoke by just standing next to him. He notices his left hand has curled into a fist so tightly that his black blood began to get squeezed out.

‘Hey…its ok, she’s ok now.’ Gyuki was about to pat him on the back though Dodomeki swats it away coldy. His fist tightens even more squeezing even more blood out, his arm shaking with rage.

‘He…he dares to lay even one of his disgusting fingers on lady Mitsuko and inflicts pain upon her? I know I shouldn’t be feeling anything considering she may be another failed vessel but in all the previous incarnations that lord Orochi had…this one was the most difficult to behold! He will pay dearly for his insolence!’ He yells as he slams his fist into the ground and quickly sprints away.

‘Dodomeki wait!’ Gyuki calls out but it was futile, Gyuki sighs and sits down knowing its futile to give chase to him as he was a lot slower.

_‘Well…at least I know you care now. Maybe I should give him some space, that’ll help him.’_ He thinks to himself as he continues to survey the enemy below him.

 

That night Pang Tong came to rest in his quarters but noticed it was more…warmer than usual.

‘Oh do I have a visitor?’ He questions to the seemingly empty room however he was surprised to find himself suddenly pinned to the wall with his neck pressed against it by a familiar demonic forearm.

‘Surprised to see me strategist!?’ Dodomeki snarls.

‘Ahh Dodomeki, I am actually. So what can I do for you today?’ He replied with his usual cheery tone however he finds his throat starting to feel a bit tight between the wall and his arm.

‘You know full well why I’m here. You were supposed to support lady Mitsuko were you not?’

‘I am still supporting her yes.’

‘Then why did you allow that insolent man to lay his hand on her!?’ He yells leaning closer to his face. Pang Tong could only chuckle…as difficult as it was.

‘Ahh so that’s what this is about is it?’

‘Do not test me or you may find yourself missing a pair of eyes!’ Dodomeki threatens.

‘My is that so? I should warn you though, you handicap me and you handicap Lady Mitsuko. And I believe that’s something you don’t want to do.’ He feels his throat getting more tighter as Dodomeki pushes further into the wall.

‘If that’s the case then answer my question! Why did you allow him to lay his hands on her!?’

‘If you let me go, I shall tell you.’ Pang Tong responds calmly. Dodomeki begrudgingly let him go and step backs. Pang Tong coughs a bit but quickly composes himself.

‘That was a good grip you had, how long did you train to do that?’

‘Talk!’ Dodomeki demanded, not in the mood for Pang Tongs jokes.

‘Very well. I had to do this to help Mitsuko break her chains of servitude. She can’t do this alone and with her friendship with the lords daughter it needs to be more…delicate. I needed to show her that her lord would kill her without hesitation, so she’d be more willing to rebel against him. Not to mention LingQi also needed her chains of blood to be severed so I need to proceed with care.’ Pang Tong explained.

‘And this was the only way you can think of? Allowing her to be harmed?’

‘Unfortunately, yes. It didn’t bring me any amount of joy to do such a thing but there was no other alternative. With this she only needs one more push, one more and then she’ll finally be able to start her true journey.’

‘I assure you, your schemes don’t bring much joy to her, especially this one!’ Dodomeki responds angrily.

‘For a demon that was calm about not giving her aid before you sure seem to care quite a bit about todays…incident.’

‘Do not dare to presume you know me!’ Dodomeki grabs him by the collar of his robe and lifts him up for him to be face to face. His golden, demonic eye stared a hole into him.

‘I have my reasons for my actions, reasons I don’t have to divulge to you!’

‘And that is perfectly fine, though that doesn’t help our current situation does it?’ Pang Tong questioned.

‘I appreciate that she is important to you, she’s important to me aswell considering I chose to serve her but everything I do, I do for her. Even going as far as letting lord Gao Shun get close to Mitsuko.’

‘Wait…that man…are you saying he’s deceiving lady Mitsuko…AND YOU LET HIM GET CLOSE TO HER!?’ Dodomeki pinned him against the wall again as he was seething pure anger. Causing Pang Tong more pain as it travels throughout his body.

‘I had to make sure Chen Gong revealed his hand before utilising my other plan. Without him getting to know her and lead Lu Bu to that location at that time I couldn’t break the 2nd to last chain this soon. I also needed Chen Gong to believe he had the edge this time, that he outstmarted me. No doubt they both are celebrating this so called victory.’ That explanation did not make Dodomeki calm down.

‘And yet here you are, scheming and putting our lady’s life in jeopardy! What if it backfired!?’

‘Ahh but did it? You saw how Lady LingQi-’

‘I do not care about that human!’

‘Maybe you should.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Think about it, if Lady LingQi is of high importance to LingQi maybe you should consider her safety a priority aswell. You saw how she punched her father right? Her chains are now broken as a result though she doesn’t realise it. In that instance she chose Mitsuko which bodes well and went according to plan.’

‘And what will your plans accomplish in the long term!?’

‘Mitsuko’s development.’ Pang Tong smirked as Dodomeki didn’t give a response and loosened his grip slightly.

‘I understand your frustration and believe me they are justified, though I want to aid her development as much as you do. For different reasons sure but the goal is the same. And this is why I had to let todays incident happen. So should we not start working together? After all while you’re doing this the real people who caused her harm are celebrating. We can’t have that can we?’ Dodomeki didn’t answer and threw him to one side. Pang Tong stood up and dusted himself off with his hands.

‘I also want her development to be completed, more than anything else. However…when he hurt her like that…I don’t know why but I never felt compelled to aid anyone, not even with members of my own kind. I shouldn’t at all but…’ He was interrupted by Pang Tong’s signature chuckle.

‘My, my. It looks like demons aren’t that dissimilar from humans after all. Of course don’t take that as a bad thing, think of it as…you can relate more to lady Mitsuko.’ Dodomeki couldn’t’t help but sinisterly laugh at this as he seemed to calm down though he is still on edge a little.

‘You really are silver tongued, aren’t you…Pang Tong?’

‘I do try.’ Pang Tong bowed.

‘And what about this…Gao Shun? Will you deal with him?’

‘I already have the perfect way to do that. You can leave that to me, now that he has revealed his scheme I can now protect Lady Mitsuko to the fullest.’

‘If you do not, your head will be mine.’ Dodomeki sinisterly threatened. Pang Tong chuckled yet again.

‘Well in that case I have to actually try now. But do not worry about the impending battle, I’m sure lady Mitsuko will prove victorious and I have numerous plans in place to aid her.’

‘Hmph, all right then. In that case, I will take my leave.’ Just as Dodomeki was about to leave Pang Tong posed a question for him.

‘Oh before you go then, could you tell me from your perspective. How close is Mitsuko to be fully developed for you to intervene and become a staple to her forces?’

‘Are you trying to goad me into aiding her strategist?’

‘Oh no, I just need to put your answer into my future plans, just in case you know.’

‘I see. In that case…I believe she is almost ready. I believe, as you say one more push is needed.’

‘Is that so? Hehe, I will keep that in mind.’ Dodomeki quickly leaves the room and quickly exits the castle stealthily, making sure not to be spotted by guards of either side. During this he opens one of his hands to reveal the wound he gave himself where his sharp claws dug into his palm with the black blood around he newly formed scar stained his demonic grey skin.  

_‘I really shouldn’t have been so…emotional over this. Forgive me Lord Or…Lady Mitsuko, it shall not happen again and I assure you, when the time is right and I am able to serve you once again. No one will even lay a fingernail on even a strand of hair on your head, not when I’m around.’_


	48. Chapter 48

A week later Pang Tong writes an invitation Gao Shun to his quarters for a pre-celebration drink with their upcoming victory before the battle starts. Gao shun although confused accepted immediately saying he would like to have a drink before the fighting starts in case they don’t make it after the battle. It was late at night when Gao Shun knocked on the door. Pang Tong opened it up to see Gao Shun without his weapon.

‘Ahh lord Gao Shun, please come in.’ Pang Tong asked as he walks further into the building, Gao Shun closes the door behind him and followed him unable to conceal the sinister smirk until he reaches a large table with a go board with two sets of drinks. Pang Tong sits down on the floor with his legs crossed one one side and reaches his hand out to the other side.

‘Please sit, I figure since Lady Mitsuko has grown to be more accustomed to you that we could play a game of GO if you think you can take me on after all.’ Pang Tong chuckles as Gao Shun takes a seat, takes a sip of his drink and points towards him with a smug grin on his face

‘You’re on, but I warn you I’m smarter than I appear.’

‘Oh I have no doubt about that all. Now then, lets begin shall we?’ Gao shun didn’t initially get it but something about the way that he asked that question made him shiver. Initially the game was going in Gao Shun’s way. Pang Tong fell for his simple tricks on the board capturing some of his pieces in the process. Everytime Pang Tong hesitated to put down a piece, Gao Shun’s grin grew wider. He never knew taking down this measly hermit would be this easy. Wasn’t he supposed to be a strategist? As the game transitioned into the mid game Pang Tong seemed to panic as he seemed to put pieces very quickly at what seems to be random. Gao Shun couldn’t believe it, he wondered why Chen Gong had so much trouble and why he was considered such a threat. He enjoyed seeing Pang Tong squirm but…something seemed strange. He saw the enemy panicking on the battlefield as they either flail their weapons wildly or drop them and flee. Pang Tong though was different but Gao Shun didn’t know why. Well its not like he should care too much about that anyway.  a panicked enemy is a battle won as far as he was concerned. At the late game Gao Shun’s pieces held the majority of the centre as Pang Tong face palms his self and leans back and sighs with defeat.

‘I cannot believe you beat a professional like me. My lord Gao Shun you are a most worthy adversary, although I have one piece left I cannot continue this bout anymore.’ Pang Tong hangs his head in shame as Gao Shun and gloats in his victory.

‘Haha! Goes to show you shouldn’t have estimated me!’ Gao shun quickly drinks the rest of his alcohol and wipes the leftover from the mouth as they drool out.

‘Indeed not lord Gao Shun, you are just too superior for me. I am glad lady Mitsuko have a warrior like you at her side. Please accept one of these gifts.’ He reaches behind him and brings out a large sack and opens it up. However when Gao Shun went to peek inside Pang Tong quickly closes the sack.

‘Oh no you can’t have a look what’s inside here, that beats the element of surprise.’ Pang Tong chuckled nefariously though Gao Shun didn’t realise and agreed to close his eyes. Satisfied Pang Tong opens the bag again and Gao Shun this time reaches inside hoping to find that these gifts are worthwhile. He couldn’t help but grin widely imagining him planting his dagger hidden in his garments after receiving one of the gifts and take the whole lot. Though he notices that the bag is larger than he thought. As he wildly explored the bag his fingertips felt something…smooth. He followed what seemed to be a trail on some kind…rope perhaps? This is the smoothest rope he ever felt. As he reached further in though and grabbed it with his hand he felt a pair of fangs suddenly pierced the back of his hand and some form of liquid starts to drip. One liquid trail at the back of the knuckle and the other about 5 centimetres away. The pain caused him to snatch his hand out of the bag and yell in pain as he falls backwards. He notices the trails of liquid were his own blood…but how? Suddenly Pang Tong opens the bag again and from that bag arose the head of a cobra covered in black scales. The face and the neck were bright yellow. The snake hissed from its broad, slightly triangular head with its fangs fully erected instead of being withdrawn like other snakes. Gao Shun’s eyes widen in shock as it feels the gaze from its dark, golden eyes.  Pang Tong chuckles as Gao Shun’s astonished and dumbfounded face.

‘My, my. You seem to have woken her up now my lord. The poor thing, she was just enjoying her nap. Well why don’t we just let her sleep in the bag for just a moment.’ Pang Tong closes the bag and puts it to one side.

‘What the?’

‘Oh I should probably explain shouldn’t I? But firstly since you’re a little too relaxed to get your present I should probably put down my piece just to finish the game no?’ Pang Tong puts his final piece, Gao Shun widens his eyes in shock as his final piece made all of Pang Tong’s pieces surround his.

‘H-how?’ Gao Shun questions as he rubs his chest as he feels some discomfort there that wasn’t present before. However it doesn’t do anything worthwhile. Little did he know that his wound is now starting to go red around the area where the fangs pierced him.

‘How? Why its quite simple my lord. You got outplayed.’ Pang Tong shoots him a sinister gaze while chuckling.

‘What are you-?’

‘Did you really think you were being sneaky? Did you really think that you this little well lets call it a deception to be generous was going to work? The great and loyal Gao Shun talking and getting friendly lady Mitsuko out of the blue? There had to be more to this than just simple conversation. While I’ll give you credit for playing your part decently enough that you managed to convince the common soldiers that you cared. But everyone else…not so much even with your persistence.’ Gao Shun was surprised to hear this, did this measly hermit really saw through this plan? He rubs his chest more as it starts to become more discomforting while also starting to develop a bit of a fever.

‘Oh my lord you look unwell you should lie down and rest for a bit and let Chen Gong take over.’

‘Chen Gong? But I assure you...everything I did was of my own volition, I had no malice or ill intent for lady Mitsuko or anyone of her forces.’ Gao Shun protested his innocence. He rubs his chest more as it becomes more uncomfortable and starts to develop a bit of a fever it feels like. Either that or the room suddenly gotten hotter.

‘Oh I’m sure you don’t my lord. But just to be safe we kept you at arm’s length for a reason. Lady Mitsuko included. No doubt you were probably annoyed at your…lack of progress infiltrating our ranks. So you and Chen Gong got a little desperate. However I must say using alcohol to persuade him that Lady Mitsuko was insulting him to his daughter? Now that was something I didn’t really expect from Chen Gong.’

‘What are you…talking about? I…ohh.’ Gao Shun stopped himself as he started to have trouble breathing as he spoke aswell as a general ache in his stomach area as he clutches it tightly.

‘Ahh I see the venom is starting to take effect now. Good.’

‘That snake…’

‘Ah ah ah. We’ll get to it later.’ Pang Tong interrupted, he takes a quick sip of his drink and continued.

‘Did you think your celebration with Chen Gong gone unnoticed after that? Drinking lots of wine until daybreak like you just won a war?’

‘How…how did you…know that?’ Gao Shun exhaustingly replied. His throat starts to become sore aswell as he starts rub that. He wondered just what was going on with him? He was healthy as a horse before he walked in here!

‘I have resources. While you two focus solely on myself I keep a close eye on everything. I have eyes and ears all around Xia Pi. I wouldn’t be surprised to find you have a dagger hidden in your garments that you were planning to stab me with is that right?’ Gao Shun couldn’t believe it…he predicted everything even to the point of him attempting to assassinate him. How? No normal man, no normal strategist should see this one. Yet…looking at him now even Gao Shun knows this one was way different, he now knows why Chen Gong thought of him as a threat to be eliminated as soon as possible.

‘Then there’s no point playing this useless game…Die hermit of the serpent!’ He yelled at he stood up and pulls his dagger out of his garments and went to attack him. But Pang Tong calmly sits there in silence and takes a drink. Gao Shun was infuriated with his arrogance and gleefully envisioned his dagger in his skull as a result. Though as he lunges in to attack his legs feel weak, the suddenness of it overcame Gao Shun he stumbled and landed on the table separating the two, splitting it vertically. Pang Tong could only laugh at this.

‘Oh my, lord Gao Shun you seem to be a bit clumsy please stay there, you don’t want to hurt yourself now.’ Pang Tong casually stands up and takes a couple of steps away from him. Gao Shun growled at him.

‘Wh-what did you…do to me!?’ He demanded to know in a raspy voice. He felt his throat become even more sore and coughs violently as result. The fever starts to become a bit unbearable as his vision starts to blur as he looks at Pang Tong.

‘Me? I didn’t do anything. You were the one that reached into a big with the snake in there. Which I think is a good pet for my lady, after all if you’re going to have a theme you may as well go all the way.’ Pang Tong chuckled before continuing.

‘Besides you did this to yourself. Well its only fair I should tell you about that particular serpent. That is a Zhoushan cobra. A most deadly serpent where you already feel the venom’s effect. Its packs quite the punch let me tell you. I could tell you where I got it from but that’s not really important. What’s important is that you don’t have that long to live.’ Pang Tong chuckled sinisterly accompanied by a sinister gaze.

‘When Lady LingQi hears of this, she will take both of your heads now as punishment for your betrayal!’ He declares as he musters up the strength to laugh arrogantly though it was painful for him.

‘Really? That is funny I must say for a simple reason. Who do you think it was that gave me her blessing for this?’

‘Wh-what!?’ Gao Shun was shocked to hear this, her lords daughter..willingly allowed this to happen?

‘I believe the conversation went something along like this.’

_‘So you’re telling me that the reason for my father attacking Mitsuko like that…was Chen Gong and Gao Shun?’ LingQi questioned, crossing her arms and looking generally displeased. Pang Tong previously had invited her to his quarters to discuss this matter more privately._

_‘Indeed I am my lady, as hard as that may be to hear.’_

_‘Why? I don’t understand it. After Hao Meng I thought Chen Gong would see sense.’ LingQi just didn’t understand it, it should be Cao Cao they’re fighting not Mitsuko’_

_‘I think Chen Gong is getting a bit too desperate and desperate people tend to pull risky stuff like this needlessly. Manipulating your father to hurt Mitsuko of all people? Unforgivable I think.’ Pang Tong notices LingQi’s hands are clenched into fists and tightens them as hard as she can._

_‘I see, well if you excuse me I need to pay them a visit.’ She stands up and about to leave but Pang Tong rushes to be in front of her._

_‘Woah there my lady. I know you may be rightly feeling infuriated at them however you must remain calm.’_

_‘Calm? How can you expect me to be calm at a time like this!? They’re still walking the streets freely when they should be punished by death for their incursion!’ LingQi yells back with hatred clearly present in her eyes…aswell as pain._

_‘Indeed and they will be receive their punishment in due time my lady however you slaying them would make things more complicated.’_

_‘I’d rather make them complicated than stomach the idea of them walking around for another minute pretending to be loyal when they’re just disobedient dogs looking out for themselves!’ She shouted her arms now shaking with rage._

_‘That maybe so but I only ask this because I have a plan I-’_

_‘No I can’t get behind your plan that relies on waiting…not when they hurt Mitsuko like that. Not when I had to harm my father to get him to see sense.’ She wiped a tear that was threatening to escape her left eye as she remembers the pain expression she had as her father attempted to strangle the loving life out of her.  The idea of herself and her father being just play things to Chen Gong enraged her greatly. They were not his pawns to use against anyone he doesn’t like! Pang Tong pats her on her shoulder which shook her out of her blood boiled trance._

_‘Believe me I do understand greatly. I too hate the idea of those two getting away with this, however we need to do this delicately. If we do not Mitsuko could be in more danger. We need to make sure Chen Gong knows we can get him when we want. And we do that with Gao Shun but we can’t physically harm him. That would be too easy for him to pin on us. After all its his word against a hermits, I’m not exactly popular here am I? hehe. No we do it in a way so that Chen Gong knows we can come after him anytime he wants and he can’t do anything about it. That way he knows the very meaning of fear.’ Pang Tong explains which helps calms LingQi down enough to make her see sense again._

_‘All right, so how do we do that?’_

_‘Leave that to me, do not worry I’ll make sure everything goes to plan.’_

_‘Please do not keep bearing burdens like this, allow me to help. I can maybe hold him down or something.’ LingQi offers however Pang Tong shakes his head._

_‘My apologies but this is something that I should do alone due to my…talents lets say. Besides you’ve done more than enough for me and Lady Mitsuko.’ LingQi hates the idea of someone else doing this however she trusts Pang Tong enough to see this task through._

_‘All right, fine. I trust you enough to get this done.’ LingQi sighs._

_‘Do not worry everything will be fine.’ Pang Tong reassures, LingQi gives him a small smile._

_‘I do hope so, we have Cao Cao to worry about, we may need all the help we can get but as long as those two are around I cannot completely trust my back won’t be stabbed.’_

_‘I know what you mean. So do I have your blessing for this then my lady?’_

_‘You do…make sure Gao Shun suffers for his insubordination!’_

‘Oh when I looked into her eyes I could see the hatred festering within them, compared to letting Lady LingQi get her hands on you this can be a kindness. She can get scary when she’s angry.’ Pang Tong chuckled as Gao Shun’s vision starts to get even blurrier with the edges of his sight darkening. His throat so sore he can’t talk, he can barely even breathe. His limbs completely numb. The only thing he can do now is listen to him as hard as it was. The venom burns through his veins causing tremendous pain but he can’t scream.

‘C’mon my lord, you have to join in on the conversation aswell, what’s the matter? Serpent got your tongue?’ Pang Tong sinisterly questions as he grabs his chin and makes him look at him in the eye.

‘No one lays a hand on Lady Mitsuko and gets away with it. Chen Gong will meet his end soon but I must say you both played your parts well.’ Pang Tong nefariously chuckles as he lets go and sits down in front of him. Wait…played our parts? What did he mean by that?

‘Oh yes, if it wasn’t for you manipulating lord Lu Bu like that LingQi would never have made that choice. As a result her chains are completely shattered and she doesn’t realise it, nor anyone else for that matter. As for Mitsuko one more push is all that is needed which I think it’ll happen sooner rather than later, so thank you for helping me with my plans my lord.’ Pang Tong chuckled as he bows his head respectfully. Gao Shun let out a rough, sharp gasp out. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he anticipated everything and let everything happen while plotting in the shadows. He was always brave and courageous on the battlefield, he always had a weapon, he could move and can protect himself. But here, now he’s completely at the mercy of this…monster. He concluded he can’t be a normal strategist, no man can anticipate things this far. He was powerless, he can’t call for help and he can’t defend himself. That terrified him to his core as Pang Tong chuckled yet again. Gao Shun could feel his sinister smirk from behind his veil.

‘Ok Zang Ba come on out.’ Gao Shun blurry vision could only make out a figure walking and crouches next to Pang Tong.

‘You called?’

‘I did yes, now is the next part of the plan. Now that Gao Shun will be taken care of by the venom you need to take off his armour and garments and wear them. Carry Gao Shun in one of the large sacks and pretend to be him. At a distance you should fool everyone. Once you reach his quarters take off his armour and put it on him again. Once you do that you should be good to wear your usual attire as you yourself won’t attract too much attention or suspicion. And then come morning Chen Gong will have quite the surprise when Gao Shun doesn’t show up as requested.’ Pang Tong did his signature chuckle as Zang Ba pounded his chest.

‘Leave it to me.’ At this point Gao Shun’s vision is all but darkened as he feels the last tiny drops of his strength waste away into nothing.

‘Excellent. You should get a move on, the quick you get him out of here the sooner I can gather the pieces of the game.’

‘Haha, of course.’ Zang Ba heartily responds as he carries the newfound corpse of Gao Shun over his shoulder and goes into another room. Pang Tong smirks behind his veil.

_‘Lady Mitsuko the deed is done, maybe now Chen Gong will stop trying temporarily however knowing his stubbornness that’s unlikely. Haha. I know you’re raring to go but I ask that you wait for a little while longer while Chen Gong and Lu Bu help you break your final chain. Once that’s done the age of the serpent can begin. Oho that sounds a bit ominous doesn’t it? Hehe maybe that’s not so bad especially when they realise you’re the most capable of leading this land.’_


	49. Chapter 49

The next day Chen Gong summoned Gao Shun to his quarters as he doing some admin work for Xia Pi while trying to come up with the best strategy to use against Cao Cao. He thought Gao Shun would be able to take care of the meddling serpent. He summoned him to come up with he next part of dealing with her now that the hermit has been taken care of. Suddenly a soldier emerged and knelt infront of Chen Gongs desk as he’s writing something on a scroll.

‘My lord lord Gao Shun has-’

‘Ahh he’s here, excellent send him in.’ Chen Gong interrupted.

‘No my lord. He’s…he’s…dead.’ The soldier hesitated to answer him. Chen Gong stopping writing, his eyes wide open in shock though he looks down at the desk not revealing the horror on his face as he knows full well who did it.

‘I-I see. H-how did it happen?’ Chen Gong questioned, he attempted to keep calm however he couldn’t help but stutter.

‘it seems that he got bitten. Word is that he was hunting snakes my lord, but reports seen him walking down to his quarters yesterday and that was the last they saw him alive.’

‘ _Hunting snakes? I know that hermit eliminated him but how…wasn’t he going to meet with Gao Shun yesterday? …No there’s no way he could’ve anticipated our strategy right? Even so that doesn’t explain why he was spotted returning to his quarters…GRR DAMNIT! HOW DID HE OUTSMART ME AGAIN!?’_ Chen Gong was internally fuming inside and struggled to make sense of it all. How could he have failed, could he really have seen through his strategy with him? No that can’t be. Even if he did he would’ve killed him before he made his move…right?

‘Erm, my lord?’ The soldier looks up worried about his silence. Chen Gong shook his head, he knew that he needed to carry on and keep up his act.

‘I see. Well we’ll have to move on anyway and focus on our defences, no doubt Cao Cao intends to delay the siege until we run out of resources. Give the order for everyone to impose rations on both soldier and citizen alike. We can’t afford to waste anything during this siege. And do not reveal the cause of death to anyone else, we can’t afford a castle-wide panic at this moment in time.’ Chen Gong ordered. The soldier nodded.

‘Yes my lord as you wish.’ He stands up and retreats from Chen Gong’s quarters as he sits there looking troubled.

_‘Damnit! I can’t afford to send anymore against him, not with Cao Cao right outside our castle. I’ll have to deal with him first then we can deal with the hermit if he still lives after the battle. I doubt it since their forces will be on the frontline but I can’t underestimate him anymore. Though in order for us to win we’ll have to send an emissary to Yuan Shu for reinforcements…and I have the perfect person for the job.’_

Elsewhere word reached Mitsuko and the other generals that Gao Shun has died mysteriously in his sleep and whispers were heard from the common soldiers and citizens speculating his death, some were mournful while some simply didn’t care too much.

‘So Gao Shun’s dead huh? Don’t suppose you know what happened to him do you?’ Mitsuko questioned Pang Tong next to her as they were overseeing Zang Ba and Wu Zi training the soldiers.

‘No not really, though a few claim he was hunting snakes before he died.’ Mitsuko thought that to be odd. Hunting snakes? Are there any snakes even here in Xia Pi? And why would he be hunting them anyway? There’s not any kind of snake related deaths that she heard about. The only snake here is…then it started to click into her mind what may have happened.

‘Pang Tong, did you have anything to do with this?’

‘Me? Of course not my lady, do you really think of me as a cold blooded killer?’ Pang Tong feigned being offended. Mitsuko gave him a suspicious glare in response, not convinced of his innocence.

‘…Well I may have lured him into my quarters for a game of GO and then had a venomous snake bite him.’ He stated casually. At this point Mitsuko isn’t even that surprised that he said it so casually anymore, it was more because he admitted to killing an “ally.”

‘And why did you do that may I ask?’ Mitsuko asked, wanting to see if her suspicions are true. Pang Tong looked like he was pondering his answer as he places his hand on his chin touching the veil over his face.

‘I believe it may have something to do with the fact that he was someone who was deceitful, after all we can’t have too many of those wondering around can we my lady?’

‘Perhaps not but do you think there was a better way to handle it?’

‘I could’ve made it messier if you preferred.’ Pang Tong chuckled.

‘I have no doubt about that, though I don’t suppose you know why he was hunting snakes do you?’

‘I think he was under the instruction of Chen Gong since I hear he hates serpents…and phoenixes oddly enough.’ Pang Tong chuckled again, that took Mitsuko off guard. Really? Chen Gong of all people? She knew he wasn’t her biggest fan but to attempt to take her life?

‘Really? Why would Chen Gong do that to me?’

‘its fear my lady, he’s just afraid of you. Afraid of what you’ll become. But don’t worry now that Gao Shun is out of the picture he shouldn’t do anything else to you for the moment, at least not while Cao Cao is our neighbour, knocking on our door.’ Pang Tong explained. Mitsuko still couldn’t fully comprehend that someone would hate her enough to attempt to take her life. Except for one person. Her eyes turn to a sea blue colour without her knowledge.

_Mitsuko suddenly finds herself on top of quite a large building in her school uniform along with another school girl on the other side, her distinct long hair that was dyed blood red was instantly recognisable to Mitsuko._

_‘Akari!’ Mitsuko sprinted as fast as she can towards her however as she got close she shouted at her._

_‘Stay back!’ Mitsuko immediately stopped in her tracks right behind her._

_‘Hey what’s the matter? You ok?’ She asked softly as she reaches out to her._

_‘No of course I’m not!’ She uncharacteristically yelled causing Mitsuko to retract her hand. She slowly turns around to reveal bruises and small cuts on her body, particularly her chest area, Mitsuko’s eyes widen in bewilderment._

_‘Wh-what happened to you?’ She questioned with concern._

_‘What do you think? That stupid bitch got to me that’s what! But…that isn’t what hurts the most.’ She replied sadly as she clutches her school uniform shirt above her chest area._

_‘What hurts the most is that you weren’t there for me! Why weren’t you there!?’ She asked angrily with tears streaming down her face. Mitsuko didn’t know how to react to this. She didn’t even know how she got up here. Though she knew what she was alluding to._

_‘I’m sorry I didn’t know, had I known I would’ve been there I-’_

_‘But I did tell you! I thought you would understand me after what we had you know?’ She buries her hands in her hands and started crying which broke Mitsuko’s heart._

_‘I-I know and I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were calling for help. Had I known I would’ve been there by you.’_

_‘Would you really? Or would you still be there being all happy with that white haired woman you care so much.’ White haired woman what does she mean?_

_‘Wait you mean LingQi, how do you?’_

_‘I see you all the time with her! Laughing away, enjoying each others companies like we used to do! Except with someone else, I thought we-we would’ve been together forever. Isn’t that what we promised!?’_

_‘That’s not fair I haven’t-’_

_‘WHAT’S NOT FAIR IS YOU ABANDONING ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE!’ She shrieks as her eyes turn blood red as they start to bleed and her hands wrap around Mitsuko’s throat and forcing her down onto her knees. Mitsuko instinctively grabs her wrists as Akari’s eyes pierces her soul._

_‘WHY!? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!!? TELL ME! WHY DID YOU ABANDON AND FORGET ABOUT ME!’ Mitsuko didn’t know what to do, should she just let her do this and let her exact her vengeance? Mitsuko believes that she can get through to her, she just needs to calm down but she can’t do that if she’s dead! She instinctively pushes her away while exclaiming “get off!” so she can calm down. However Mitsuko realised that she may have pushed her a bit too far as Akari reaches dangerously close to the edge of the building._

_‘Akari!’ She yells as she reaches her hand out to her, though it was too late. Akari fell off the edge as she screams which were suddenly silenced. Mitsuko immediately looks over the edge only to see her corpse lying on the floor with blood pouring out of her head surrounded by various schoolchildren but there was one she noticed instantly hiding in the back of the crowd all alone. It was herself. She looked up and stared at her empty, abyss like eyes and points at her. Mitsuok’s confused until she uttered a single word._

_‘Murderer.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘Murderer.’ The…imitation? Declares yet again. Suddenly more and more of the schoolchildren around the corpse look up and gradually declare the same thing._

_‘Murderer.’_

_‘Murderer.’_

_‘Murderer.’_

_It all started to get overwhelming for Mitsuko especially as they didn’t let her explain._

_‘Wait, it was an accident I didn’t-’_

_‘Murderer.’_

_Mitsuko became so horrified by the voices especially as she hears them getting louder and louder. Eventually she heard the voices coming from inside her own mind. It all got too much for her to control as she clutches her head and went down on her knees and put her head down on the ground as the word murderer is all she can think and hear. Suddenly it all went silent as Mitsuko hears a familiar voice call out to her, the schoolchildren start to disappear as her voice gets louder. All of a sudden_ Mitsuko wakes up as she finds herself in her bed surrounded by her officers.

‘Ahh you’re awake my lady, how do you feel?’ Pang Tong questioned before he takes a quick sip of his flask. Mitsuko sat up feeling a bit disorientated for a moment before quickly taking in her surroundings while her nose feels a bit bruised.

‘I’m ok, what happened, why am I here?’

‘Well for some reason you just fainted out in the open. No warning at all you just fell to the ground, though luckily I caught you.’ Pang Tong explained.

‘Then why does my nose hurt?’ Mitsuko asked as she rubs it.

‘I didn’t say I was successful.’ Pang Tong chuckled.

‘Fair enough, was LingQi here by chance?’ Mitsuko wondered.

‘She did, though she said that she couldn’t say for long as she had a meeting with her father but she did call out to you as she saw you tossing and turning. She did say she’d like to meet you near the hidden west gate leading into a nearby forest.’ Wu Zi answered. Xia Pi was a castle built in times of war, the architects knew that if the castle was under siege they’ll need a way to get reinforcements or supplies elsewhere so they constructed a hidden game that can just about fit a carriage through that leads to a forest to allow them to escape and get reinforcements or supplies.

‘Is that so? Well I better meet her then.’ Mitsuko quickly removed her blanket and stands up, stretches and then goes on her way.

‘Are you sure that’s wise? You’ve been out a while I’m sure she can wait a few more minutes while you get your bearings.’

‘C’mon how long has it been?’ Mitsuko opens the door only to be hit by darkness and moonlight up above.

‘Oh…that long.’

‘I told you its been a while.’ Pang Tong chuckled as he takes a quicks sip before Mitsuko closes the door behind her and briskly walks to her location wondering why she called her out there of all places. She reaches her destination only to find her onlooking a carriage as they seem to be preparing it for a voyage or something.

‘You called?’ Mitsuko calls right behind which makes LingQi jump with surprise.

‘Mitsuko you surprised me.’

‘I suppose that’s what you call payback.’ LingQi couldn’t help but laugh softly at that as she faces the side with her left check only visible to Mitsuko, though she recognises that’s somethings wrong. Her laugh seemed a bit more…sad.

‘Hey you ok?’ Mitsuko asked.

‘yeah I’m fine.’ LingQi responded again with a hint of sadness.

‘What about you though? I heard you fainted are you ok?’ her voice went from sad to concerned in a split second.

‘Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I just haven’t been sleeping well last night.’ Mitsuko lied as she still had no idea what exactly happened back then but she didn’t really want to dwell on it.

‘I see.’ Was all LingQi replied with, they both stood in silence for a few seconds before Mitsuko spoke up attempting some conversation.

‘So what’s happening back there, sounds like they’re going on a journey to the west or something.’

‘They are, they’re actually going to implore Yuan Shu for reinforcements which is why I actually called you out here.’ She explained.

‘What are our forces going to playing guard duty as we attempt to escape?’ Mitsuko jested. LingQi sadly shakes her head.

‘Actually I called you here to say goodbye.’ Mitsuko immediately paused to comprehend what she just heard. Goodbye? What? Why would she say that for?

‘What do you mean goodbye, what’s going on?’ She questioned breathlessly.

‘To get the best chance at securing the reinforcements my father and Chen Gong explained that the wedding has to go through so this is where I have to take my leave.’ She responded sadly, Mitsuko could tell that she’s keeping in her tears that are threatening to escape her eyes. She turns around to face her fully that’s when Mitsuko looked aghast at the sight of what seems to be a red mark the size of a hand across her right cheek. She wondered who did it, a second later it came to her.

‘D-did your father do that to you?’ LingQi could only chortle softly.

‘It’s the price I pay for disobedience and for not attending an invitation I didn’t even receive. Its funny really, I never thought I’d put a hand on my father at all but…when I saw how much he was hurting you I just…lost it you know, even still I don’t really regret it when I think about what may have happened to you if I didn’t interfere.’ Mitsuko couldn’t respond as it was a bit too much to take in at once. Lu Bu dared to lay a finger on her daughter for simply not wanting to be married against her will, saving her friend and for not attending a party she would’ve hated anyway!? Wait…does that mean…Mitsuko had a part in this? Was she part of the reason why she was struck? That hurt her more than anything.

‘Though what pains me the most despite everything is the knowledge that…I won’t ever see you the next day for a long time. So I wanted to thank you for what you did for me, I don’t know what would’ve happened if I hadn’t met you. I’m really glad I had the opportunity to be your friend.’ LingQi wipes the tears threatening to leave her eyes as Mitsuko instinctively just embraced her. LingQi was surprised at first but she returns it and genuinely smiles.

‘Me too, I’m really glad to have met you. I don’t think I could’ve made it this far without you.’

‘Of course you could.’ LingQi reassures her as she stifles a sad laugh.

‘I don’t know about that, but I just want to say thank you for being there for me…I really don’t want you to go.’ Mitsuko started to get choked up as she also feels the tears threatening to leave her eyes aswell.

‘I know, I don’t want to leave either but I can’t do anything about it. Though between you and me I hate this idea of being married to someone I don’t love, I hate my father for doing this to me but I can’t do anything. I always imagined I’d be a warrior not a trophy wife though I suppose this is the role I have to play now.’ She responded sadly with tears starting to run down her face. She pulls away from the embrace and sees Mitsuko’s miserable expression as she holds her tears in. She grabs the back of her head and lightly put their foreheads together which bewilders Mitsuko.

‘Mitsuko, promise me something. Promise me that you’ll still continue to be well and strong even in the worst of times. That you’ll look after yourself until our next meeting if we ever have one.’

‘Only if you promise the same thing.’ LingQi couldn’t help but giggle at this.

‘That’s not fair.’

‘Sometimes I’m not a fair person when something like this arises.’ Mitsuko sniggered.

‘Then in that case sure, lets both make the same vow.’ The carriages horse neighed, they both turn towards the carriage and then at each other.

‘I suppose I better go.’ Something in LingQi compelled her to do something she never thought she’d do. She grabs Mitsuko’s face and plants a soft kiss on her right cheek leaving Mitsuko astonished.

‘Farewell, Mitsuko. I wish you the best for your future.’ She responded sadly as she started to walk away. Mitsuko immediately attempted to reach her arm out to grab her but she was paralysed. She couldn’t explain it but her body wouldn’t let her run up and grab her. She wanted to call her name out however she could only watch as she embarks on the carriage which starts to leave as the hidden gate opens slowly though oddly enough does now creak loudly like the main gates. Mitsuko just drops to her knees and then goes on her hands as the tears stream. She slammed her fists on the ground for a solid minute or so just out of sheer frustration, frustrated with herself, frustrated with her best friend leaving, with…the leaders. Chen Gong and Lu Bu…they caused this. She knows she can’t just stay out here, she eventually wipes her tears away returns to her quarters with her officers concerned and asking what happened. Mitsuko told them everything as she sat on the edge of her bed looking deep in thought as she rested her chin on her hands as they interlocked with each other.

‘Grr that Lu Bu makes me so mad! I can’t believe I actually decided to join up with him!’ Zang Ba slammed his fist into his palm angrily.

‘Quite, his true colours now show. To put a hand to his daughter…disgraceful.’ Wu Zi shakes his head disappointedly.

‘So they decided to actually go through with it? They may have sent her a bit late aswell to add insult to injury. Poor woman, being forced into marriage against her will. Once again, women being used for political gain. I can’t imagine our lady is too thrilled with this.’ Pang Tong glanced at Mitsuko who still seemed to be in deep thought, not paying any attention to the conversation.

‘At least we serve lady Mitsuko faithfully now rather than lord Lu Bu.’ Wu Zi stated.

‘Yeah that’s true, we have a leader worth following now. Still though, sending one of our strongest warriors in the army away is a dumb move. They may attack any moment! Damn I wish we can do something!’ Zang Ba stated angrily.

‘Indeed but the only thing we can do is bide our time. If we do anything we’ll surely get surrounded and annihilated by the rest of the army. This may not be the best position to be in but we can’t do anything about it. Besides we need to check with lady Mitsuko to see what she wants, this conversation is pointless if she doesn’t wish to do anything.’ Pang Tong explains as they all look upon Mitsuko with expectation for an answer, though she still looks deep in thought.

Mitsuko thinks about everything that had happened since she joined the army as Lu Bu offered a place within his ranks. The conversations with LingQi and then remembering the fresh red mark upon her face caused by her father just because she didn’t want to marry some random stranger. The helplessness she felt as she just watched her embark on the carriage and rides off. The tears that fell from her face as she turned away from her. Suddenly she got an image of Chen Gong and Lu Bu laughing at her along with those other school children in her own time. Laughing at her helplessness, at her weakness, her failures. Well not anymore! She refused to be helpless anymore, she refused to dwell on her failures, she refused to be weak! Her hands turn into two separate fists as her eyes turn into her demonic snake eyes.

‘Pang Tong, you said that Chen Gong was afraid of me is that right?’ Mitsuko asked seriously.

‘I did yes.’

‘Then I will give him and Lu Bu a reason to be afraid.’

‘Oh? Excellent how will you do that then?’ Pang Tong inquired as Mitsuko stands up. She grabs her scythe and starts to walk to the door.

‘I’m going to kill them!’ She seethed her words with hatred.

‘Excellent that’s wond-wait what?’ Pang Tong took a second to comprehend what she just said.

‘My lady that’s a bad idea!’ He stands up as he walks behind her with Zang Ba and Wu Zi rushing in front of an angry Mitsuko.

‘He’s right my lady.’ Wu Zi and Zang Ba step in front of her though she pushes them away with brute force Knocking Wu Zi on the floor and Zang Ba on the wall out of anger.

‘I don’t care, I can’t stomach the idea of them both living another minute!’ Mitsuko yelled as she makes her way to the door. As she puts hand on the handle as Pang Tong pipes up.

‘You’ll die before you even get to him. Even if you do defy the odds and kill him all you’ll prove is that you’re no better than him.’ That got Mitsuko’s blood boiling.

‘You dare compare me to him!’

‘Would I be wrong? You’re using just brute force instead of your head at the moment. I understand you’re furious and you have every right to hate them both with a passion, though you can’t let that hatred blind you. If you do you’ll be no better than the man you’d have killed. Chen Gong probably wants this to happen, you can’t play into his hands. You will get your chance we will aid you in whatever you ask. However I ask that you calm your blade temporarily until we formulate a strategy and we can proceed from there. Getting yourself killed will not help anyone.’ Pang Tong warned. Mitsuko never felt so conflicted before, she wanted to tear both of their heads off with her bear hands so much, though she can’t deny the words of the fledgling phoenix. She knows deep down she’s not acting the best way but she can’t help it. Her hatred of both of them grew immensely. However after second guessing herself she sighs and steps away.

‘I hate to admit this, but you’re right. As much as I want to kill them, I will stay my blade. I’m sorry for acting like that. I just…want to hurt them so bad for what they’ve done!’ she exclaims as she took deep breaths to help herself be calm. Wu Zi and Zang Ba stood up and immediately responded by saying that they completely understood and there was no need to apologise as they went on one knee and bows respectfully. Pang Tong did his signature chuckle.

‘Do not worry my lady. We’ll help you achieve that goal to the end. You have our word on that.’ Mitsuko was amazed at this.

‘Are you sure? I mean I am talking of mutiny here.’

‘Perhaps, though you saved me when he did not so as far as I’m concerned my life belongs to you, not to him.’ Wu Zi stated.

‘That’s right, you can’t get rid of us that easily.’ Zang Ba heartily laughed. Mitsuko could only give them a small smile of appreciation.

‘Thanks guys. Well then, Pang Tong I don’t suppose you have a strategy, do you?’ Pang Tong chuckled at this with a hint of nefariousness.

‘I may have a couple of suggestions.’

‘I’m surprised you come up with them so quickly. Then in that case, let it be known that Lu Bu dies in Xia Pi!’ Mitsuko declared. They all agree in unison. In the mountains the demons feel a strange sensation inside of themselves.

‘Did you feel that?’ Gyuki asked.

‘I do indeed. I haven’t felt this since I was first created.’

‘Does that mean?’

‘Yes, it looks like lord…no lady Mitsuko has truly awoken.’ Dodomeki nods with satisfaction whereas Gyuki cheered.

‘Yay!’ Dodomeki immediately stops it though.

‘Don’t be so loud! There’s an army below us!’

‘I’m sorry, I’m just happy that Lady Mitsuko is now ready.’

‘Quite, though she’ll need as many allies as she can going forward there’s no denying she’s worthy now, not even for me.’ Dodomeki sighs a breath of relief.

‘That’s good, so how are we going to do this. We can’t just attack the army now.’ Gyuki stated.

‘No we can’t and you can’t infiltrate the castle anyway. I wonder when she’ll make her move, you may be better off intercepting that carriage.’

‘Aww you do care about her.’ Gyuki teased. Dodomeki looks away and elbows him in the gut. He quickly clutches it as he crashes to his knees.

‘Don’t be ridiculous, I’m just satisfied she won’t betray her and as I said she’ll be a valuable asset to Lady Mitsuko anyway.’ Dodomeki responded.

‘Ok, I’ll keep that in mind.’ Gyuki painfully speaks out as he stands up.’

‘Make sure the carriage doesn’t get too far away from the castle incase we’ll need both of you to ensure her survival.’

‘Got it.’ He starts to run but stops a few steps later and turns towards Dodomeki.

‘Oh and dodomeki?’

‘What?’ he replied annoyed.

‘Good luck.’

‘Hmph, you too.’ Dodomeki responded. Gyuki sprints as fast as he can as Dodomeki hunches over the edge.

_‘My lady, I Dodomeki your loyal servant am proud to serve you once again. Your enemies are my enemies, your allies are my allies. Whatever the task you set out for me I will complete perfectly. I will lay down my life to ensure your safety and your objectives are met. My loyalty to you will never falter. Long Live the serpent empress, may your reign bring a new age for our people.’_


	50. Chapter 50

In the upcoming days all the forces began preparing for the siege as they relaxed their training schedules and started to ration more severely as their resources start to become scarce. Chen Gong walked to the frontlines to examine the enemy and their formation to see what was going on. Despite being surrounded by Mitsuko’s forces he brought his private guard with him to give him a chance to escape if they ever try anything. As he examines the enemy he overheard soldiers talking to one another as they patrol the walls. He orders his guards to keep looking at the enemy just like him to make sure he doesn’t look totally suspicious.

‘If our forces do fail they’ll have free reign and surround the forces guarding the gate. Which is all the more reason to setup barricades at the lower levels to give our forces a chance to escape.’

‘Perhaps, but you’ll condemn our lady’s forces in the siege as well as the rest of us though. The weird guy our lady has with him even said it would be better to leave that open to escape to regroup with the main forces and push the enemy back.’

‘That maybe so but for the good of the army some sacrifices must be made even if it only accumulates to a delay. If we were allowed to retreat the enemy will simply cut us down, its better for us to go down by fighting than by retreating.’

‘Even so you better not say that too many of the others, especially in the presence of that weird guy.’

‘Oh yeah he freaks me out, seems pretty handy in tactics but can’t compare to Chen Gong, I mean we wouldn’t have gotten this far without him you know?

‘Agreed though its best not to say that open as well. Anyway, c’mon we got the rest of the wall to do.’ The soldiers finish their conversation as Chen Gong dastardly smirks at this. So the serpents aren’t fond of that blasted hermit after all? He was pleased them confirm his superiority however they did bring up a point. Building the barricades would delay the enemy if the walls were taken, depending on how sturdy they are, could be enough for the guards at the gate to retreat. Plus Mitsuko’s forces would very well be trapped, given the number of the enemy they would all surely be slaughtered. The soldier was correct, sacrifices had to be made. Unfortunately for them they had to pay the price but that’s a price he’s willing to pay. Two birds with one stone he thought to himself. He retreated to his quarters and started to prepare.

The next morning Cheng Gong decreed at the middle of each stairs there would be multiple layers of debris to delay the enemy. His reasoning was the same as the soldiers, to delay the enemy as long as possible. However, when Mitsuko received these orders and shows the barricades being built while she was on the wall, she was…unpleasant. Her eyes turn blood red still in their reptilian state.

‘The hell is this!?’ She yells out loud to the unfortunate soldiers building the barricades at the bottom of the stairs as she stands in the middle of them.

‘Apologies my lady its under the orders of Chen Gong.’ That didn’t cheer her up.

‘So my forces are supposed to go cold and hungry because of our strategist? What about looking after our own people!? We’re here dying for him and our precious lord-’

‘My lady please get a hold off yourself!’ Zang Ba interrupted as he stands in front of Mitsuko.

‘This is lord Chen Gong’s will, do not worry its only a safety net. There will be no need for it once we win the battle.’ Zang Ba attempted to calm her down, though he didn’t succeed as she pushes him to the wall.

‘No I’m tired of our forces being treated like crap! And you can say this to lord Chen Gong. Next time I see him I’ll cle-’ She was once again interrupted during her vent as Zang Ba put his hand over her mouth and slowly grabs her up the stairs. The soldiers didn’t know what to make of this as suddenly Pang Tong appeared before them on the other side of the barricade.

‘My apologies about Lady Mitsuko she’s been a bit…’ Pang Tong struggled to come up with the right word when all of a sudden, a loud thud could be heard. All three of them look up as Mitsuko had her right hand curled into a fist hovering over Zang Ba’s body and begins to vent out her frustration on him.

‘Do not EVER lay your hand on me again, understand me!?’

‘Y-yes my lady I was only-’ Zang Ba started however Mitsuko picks him up by the collar and berated him some more. Her face at this point was red out of pure anger.

‘I do not care what your excuses were you will not do anything like that again.’

‘Yes my lady!’ Zang Ba sounded terrified of her as Mitsuko lets him go, dropping him back to the ground. The soldiers were petrified of the serpent, they’ve never seen her so emotional before. Their sights return to Pang Tong as they hear him do his signature chuckle.

‘As you can see since the departure of Lady LingQi she has become a bit more…shall we say hostile. But pay no heed to her, she will calm down eventually and all will be normal. Though I must question how our troops will be fed, after all we can’t fight on an empty stomach now.’ Something about Pang Tong made the soldiers a tiny bit creeped out. Something about his closed eyes, jolly expression on his face exudes…an almost sinister aura around him.

‘We’ll deliver supplies over the barricade, again lord Chen Gong’s instructions to do so.’ He reiterated, not wanting to get the blame again though Pang Tong chuckled.

‘I see, well that’s fine. We’ll hold off the enemy in the meantime. Are there any other announcements we should be made aware of?’ One soldier was about to answer however they heard Mitsuko’s hateful voice call out Pang Tong’s name.

‘Well it looks like duty calls. Do give my regards to lord Chen Gong.’ He bid his farewells to the soldiers as he walked up the stairs. The soldiers walk away though not before hearing Mitsuko berate him.

‘I’m really glad she’s on that side of the barrier.’ One soldier spoke up, the rest nod in unison as they made their way back to the other stairs to block them with loosely stuck together debris like spare pieces of wood and furniture. That took all day for the soldier, they exhaustedly returned to Chen Gong to report their success. When he heard the news he arrogantly smirks while stroking his moustache.

‘Good, good. And did the serpent have any objections?’ He questioned out of curiosity. All the soldiers looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions on their face, unsure of what to say. Chen Gong stares at them with anticipation. One musters the courage to speak up afraid of what Chen gong will do if no one answers him.

‘Sh-she did my lord. She was…less than pleasant about the whole thing and s-started to attack even her officers.’ He stammered. Chen Gong grins at this news and dismissed them. Alone with his thoughts Chen gong thinks he’s won. Now that the serpent woman is losing it her soldiers will lose morale and get overrun by Cao Cao’s forces when the besiegers begin their attack. With their lives being given and delaying the enemy they can regroup and make an effective counter attack. Though Chen gong would prefer the enemy come in waves as they lure the enemy in, splitting them up and slaughtering them a bit at a time. Though he would need Lu Bu’s permission to do so since the army ultimately follows his orders. He packs up his handy bright red scroll and walks to Lu Bu’s quarters. He opens the door to see Lu Bu strike down a fellow officer with a flask in his hand.

‘I told you to not bring me any wine!’ He shouted at the corpse in anger, he looks to his side to see Chen Gong.

‘Hmph, what do you want Chen Gong?’ Lu Bu asked not really caring. Chen Gong didn’t take too kindly with this tone but for the sake of his own ambitions like everything else he had to suffer through Chen Gong let it slide.

‘It would be about the strategy for the upcoming battle my lord. Our numbers do not match the enemies and we run the risk of our enemies overwhelming us.’

‘Tch, let them try. Our forces will scatter them like dust!’ Lu Bu declared. Chen Gong wasn’t taking Lu Bu’s thirst for battle well. He’s doing his best, but this damn brute just does not get strategy.

‘Of course my lord, however we must consider using the castles defences to lure the enemy in, delaying their advance until Yuan Shu’s reinforcements arrive to perform a pincer attack.’ Chen Gong recommended. However Lu Bu starts to walk away.

‘If our forces are to be victorious we can’t just wait for the enemy to attack our forces will be overrun. We need to delay the attack as much as possible until Yuan Shu arrives.’ Chen Gong pleaded however Lu Bu keeps walking, Chen Gongs feelings suddenly burst out, the frustration of dealing with the Serpents forces and being ignored by his Lord was too much for him.

‘Master Lu Bu!’ Chen Gong yelled at him. Lu Bu stops at in the middle of the doorway. Silence filled the room now which was replaced by Lu Bu’s sudden declaration.

‘I have no use for strategy or tactics. I will fight like I always do, with my might and crush all before me!’ He curls his hand in a fist before walking away, infuriating Chen Gong. Talking to Lu Bu was like talking to a brick wall at times. The inability to comprehend strategy made Chen Gong have doubts about Lu Bu. However his might was of no equal and as long as he doesn’t slay him, Chen Gong can put his strength to good use. If it wasn’t for his might Chen Gong would never have considered leaving Cao Cao’s employment. He remembers the blasted hermit and finds himself feeling better after remembering how he and the serpent will be dealt with so that will be one less thorn to deal with. Chen Gong hopes that after this battle due to the amount of losses they’ll receive that Lu Bu will at the very least open his mind to his strategies. Lu Bu’s strength will be put to good use whether he likes it or not.

The next couple of days were business as usual, supplies were given to Mitsuko’s forces, begrudgingly by Chen Gong to keep army cohesion. If the rest of the army finds out he was starving Mitsuko’s forces morale would drop and Chen Gong needs all the help he can get, though he still can’t allow Mitsuko or the hermit to survive. Chen Gong couldn’t help but feel anxious about this siege, they’re delaying the attack on the castle for quite a while. He wondered what Cao Cao is plotting. He knows if he delays the attack much longer the possibility of Yuan Shu attacking from behind increases. Sure they travelled far and must be fatigued but they must know their numbers outnumbers them and they would take the castle pretty quick if he wasn’t allowed to use any of his strategies.

 

Meanwhile a strike force led by Xiahou Dun made their way to the eastern floodgates They marched their way towards them with their weapons drawn ready for a fierce battle. When they reached the point with the floodgates they just find dead bodies. A lot of them. The corpses were even fresh, not more than a few hours ago.

‘What happened here? Everyone be on your guard and check if any of them are alive! We’re not alone here.’ Xiahou Dun ordered looking around with his sole eye all around. The soldiers did as they were told, they found bodies with all sorts of injuries, holes the size of fists in their torsos, necks snapped and various decapitations. The place was littered with so many bodies it was almost impossible to step onto some ground not stained with blood. The soldiers return to Xiahou Dun.

‘My lord everyone here is dead.’

‘All of them?’ Xiahou Dun questioned. He would’ve thought whoever did this would’ve at least slipped up once. He chuckles slightly.

‘My lord?’

‘Looks like whoever did this was really efficient. Looks like they want us to succeed it seems. Come let’s destroy the floodgates and drown the castle.’ The soldiers nodded in response and went their separate ways. As they dispersed he heard something behind him, no louder than a whisper.

‘I didn’t do all this for you.’ The demonic voice shook him to the core, he didn’t know what it was and slashed his sword behind him as he turns around. Only to find nothing at all. He looked around frantically, he knew he definitely heard something just now. Frustrated Xiahou Dun returns to what he was doing, unaware of the snickering Demon on the mound above him before promptly disappearing.  

A few hours later the guards at the east gate were just standing around, keeping guard however as he took some steps he noticed a sloshing kind of sound as well as his feet feeling wet. He looked down and saw that water suddenly appeared on the ground.

‘How is there so much water?’ He asked out loud. He looks to his left and sees that the gate is…leaking water? That can’t be right. More water starts to suddenly burst from the water, by which he then realised what’s going to happen. He quickly retreated as his other soldiers stand there dumbfounded and ask him what’s going on.

‘A water attack! We need to get to higher ground!’ He announced panicky. The soldier stare in horror at the gate with more and more water leaking into the castle. Some attempt to get up the higher levels immediately while others went to warn the others. However they soon realise that they have to push this heavy debris that lord Chen Gong ordered to erect. Before they could do so the sudden tide of water bursts through the gate engulfing those on the stairwells close to the gates before the debris could be dismantled or climbed over. Only to be washed away with the tide. Several soldiers manage to get up to the higher levels however most were washed especially as they attempted to climb the stairs only to be met with the debris.

One set of guards that were stationed near Mitsuko had some time, not much but just enough to escape if they were quick. They reached the debris and found a couple of Mitsuko’s spearmen on watch on top of the stairs. They saw the struggling soldiers and went down.

‘Ahh thank you so much, help us please!’ The soldier in front begs as he extends his hand out. One of the spearman stabs him in the left eye and pushes him back. He screams in agony as he plummets to the bottom of the stairs as he falls back landing on the heads of several soldiers who push him away.

‘What’s the meaning of this!?’ One shouts.

‘By orders of Lady Mitsuko none of you are permitted to come up here.’ One of the spearmen replied.

‘Why? This is absurd, help us or we’re going to die.’

‘Ahh well that’s a shame isn’t it?’ They look up above to see Mitsuko crouched over the edge.

‘My lady please! Permit us to come up!’ another soldier in the back yelled, fearing for his life. Mitsuko puts a hand on her chin feigning the idea of thinking about this.

‘No.’ She abruptly responded.

‘Why!?’

‘This is what you get for trying to starve our forces and make us sacrificial lambs!’ She shouted at them angrily but then demonically smirked as the tide came in.

‘This is treason!’ Another shouted.

‘Treason?’ Mitsuko couldn’t help but demonically laugh at this, horrifying the soldiers to their core.

‘This is vengeance!’ Before they had a chance to respond the water slammed them next to the wall, swallowing them whole. The bustle of the soldiers was replaced with flowing of the water as it slowly sinks to the ground level as the water leaks from other gates. Some like the hidden west gate break open. As soon as the water dissipated Mitsuko’s forces went down to ground level and looked around at the hundred or so bodies that have been littered all around. She looks at the troops as they descended the steps.

‘Make sure the bodies here are actually dead. Can’t have anyone surprising us can we?’ Mitsuko ordered.

‘Yes my lady.’ They all say in unison and stab the bodies to make sure they’re actually corpses. Mitsuko can hear a familiar chuckle getting closer to her.

‘Looks like the plan was a success though I am curious how you knew they would use a flood attack?’ Pang Tong inquired.

‘It was from d-’ Mitsuko stopped herself as she coughed as naturally as possibly.

‘I mean call it a woman’s intuition.’ She answered. Pang Tong chuckled at this.

‘I see, well that’s fine. So I’m guessing you will get to the main castle now?’

‘Yeah…I can’t allow that man to live any longer and this is really the only chance I got.’ Mitsuko grasped her scythe tightly, steeling herself for what she’s about to do.

‘I see. In that case our forces will await your return and hold off the enemy in the meantime. The other survivors will only hold out for a short amount of time before they’re eventually overrun. You’ll need to deal with Lord Lu Bu quickly.’ Pang Tong told Mitsuko who nodded.

‘I’ll be back as soon as I can, once I return we can retreat via the hidden west gate.’ Mitsuko responded.

‘Don’t worry, we’ll hold off the enemy till you get back, you have our word.’ Zang Ba declared as he pounded his chest once proudly as he stood besides Pang Tong with Wu Zi on his other side.

‘Good I’m counting on you all.’ Mitsuko stated before she makes her way to her former lord. Her thoughts are filled with anticipation with a demonic smirk on her face.

_‘I never thought I’d actually be doing this, even though I hate you so much Lu Bu that I can’t wait to see the blood flow from your corpse! I’m still actually excited about this, I don’t know if this is normal or not but I’m going to make sure this is your last day living, enjoy it while you can!’_


	51. Chapter 51

Mitsuko arrived at the entrance of the inner castle where two guards who spotted Mitsuko went towards her.

‘My lady what are you doing here, what happened on the front line?’ One questioned.

‘I need to see Lord Lu Bu.’ She stated however the guards refused her entrance.

‘Apologies my lady, Lu Bu ordered all officers on the front lines you need to return to your post.’ The other one states.

**‘Is that so? I’m sorry but I’m afraid that’s unacceptable.’** Mitsuko raised her scythe and horizontally swings it slicing the neck of the right guard. The momentum makes the body twist 360 degrees before landing on their back.

‘What the-?’ The other guard confused as to what’s happening leaves himself open to attack as Mitsuko drops the scythe down on him, striking him diagonally downwards. She quickly started to make her way to the throne room.

At the front lines though the moment the castle’s gates are crashed open due to the water. Cao Cao gives the first wave of his army to advance, there’s no need for him to commit everything to the front lines and make his entire army fatigued. A wave-based strategy on a weakened garrison would suffice he thought to himself. Members of the frontline were equipped with sky carts, a hulking flight of stairs with a foundation of wood and wheels making it easy to push alongside any castle walls to climb up them. And assault covers, simple hovel like structures with foundation of wood and wheels with bars inside it. covered the top of the structure however due to the amount of straw that was placed on there, all the arrows that fired upon it couldn’t penetrate the density. The sky card also provided quite a bit of cover due to the gap between each step being small though true marksmen could easily make the shot. A spear line was formed at the front of the assault cover to prevent any infantry from forcing the unit out of the cover leaving them vulnerable to missile fire.

They quickened their pace once the archers on the walls started to fire however to little effect. They manage to pick off a few of them however they’re unable to deal the killing blow to many of them as they would like. As the assault cover reaches the gate, they charge forward through abandoning the cover and smashing themselves against the enemy frontlines. The archers on the walls attempt to shoot at the units pushing the sky carts. Only those at the side has a good shot at them though their numbers are limited. They dock the walls and quickly climb the flight of stairs, the archers quickly put away their bows for swords and are backed up by regular foot infantry armed with swords and spears to aid them though their numbers are little. They initially fend off the attackers that came on the wall however soon enough the enemy managed to get themselves a foothold on the walls. A fierce frontline engagement took place near the gates of the castle. Neither side willing to give in, though morale was low for Lu Bu’s soldiers due to the water attack and the outnumbering of the enemy though they tried their hardest. The splashing of water quickly became the splashing of blood as countless bodies slashed and stabbed littered the already messy and damp Xia Pi. The fighting was fierce as both sides fought for their very survival, retreat here meant it was a guaranteed slaughter, the officers reminded them of that very fact before they initiated the battle.

Chen Gong looks outside the upper levels of the inner castle to see this horrible sight before him. He didn’t know the enemy had planned a water attack! The majority of Lu Bu’s forces were decimated in this attack, Cao Cao’s troops vastly outnumber them. He didn’t know what he could do in this situation. No amount of strategy can make a weakened army devoid of resources able to compare to Cao Cao’s strength. He only sent a few units to clean up. And it doesn’t help that Lu Bu is still holed up in his throne room! Chen Gong hated to admit it…but he made a mistake betraying Cao Cao. To be the strategist of a tactless man that was…that was a disgrace! But now he renounces Lu Bu today. He realised now that Lu Bu is nothing but an animal that can’t be tamed and he was a fool to think he could. If it wasn’t for him ignoring his advice none of this would happen. Then he spots him. That blasted hermit! Casually sitting on the wall overlooking the battle as if nothing was happening.

Pang Tong spots Chen Gong and gave him a friendly wave which infuriated him. That hermit has been a thorn in his side for too long, he also notices the entirety of Mitsuko’s forces haven’t been affected by the flood. Wait…its all coming together now. Did that hermit really outsmart him again? Did he know of this water attack!? Chen Gong holds his blood red scroll tightly as the thought of him being made a fool again plagued his mind. He tried everything to get rid of him, yet here is mocking him, taunting him. Well he will not abide by this any longer, if you want a job done right you do it yourself he tells himself. He gathers his personal guard and makes his way to him. He will kill the hermit himself and then flee to the nearest village and then proceed from there. He doesn’t remember any kind of notable strategist for Yuan Shu…a noble with land as well as quite a large army could be more than a suitable replacement for that…brute.

On the frontlines where Mitsuko’s unit were fighting Pang Tong sat casually on the wall with his left leg dangling in the air above the battle with some soldiers protecting him.  He has his right elbow on his right knee as a sky cart attaches himself to another section of the wall with more of Cao Cao’s troops climbing up the flight of stairs and initiated battle with the soldiers on the walls. During the fighting one manages to sneak past the lost and attempts to attack Pang Tong in his vulnerable position. Though he was so focused on the easy target he didn’t see another soldier armed with a spear thrust it towards him, piercing his neck. The blade narrowly missed Pang Tongs hat as the body gets pushed away from him, landing on his right shoulder before slumping to a face down position. The soldier immediately kneels next to Pang Tong.

‘Master Pang Tong it is too dangerous for you to be on the frontline, we must withdraw!’ He quickly stands up though as he sees another soldier lunging towards him. He deflects the attack and shoves the spear to one side and quickly thrusts in the middle of the enemy’s chest. As he withdraws it the corpse promptly falls backwards.

‘Perhaps but there’s no need to hurry out of here, besides with men you all around me I think I can afford the odd risk.’ Pang Tong chuckled as he takes a sip of his flask. He looks up to see Chen Gong no longer there, with that he stands up on the wall and stretches casually as battle is happening all around him.

‘However now that I think about it, I could use a bit of exercise. Why don’t we take a bit of a walk?’ Pang Tong asks his guard as a soldier rushed towards him, before the guard could warn him. Pang Tong smacks him in the face from behind without looking, the hit caused him to break his nose and knock him unconscious. Pang Tong looked down and saw Zang Ba and Wu Zi fighting hard on the frontline to keep the enemy at bay.

‘Hey Ba!’ Pang Tong yelled at him from above as Zang Ba knocked down an enemy and impales him with his glaive.

‘Yeah?’

‘You think you could spare a couple of men? I want to go for a walk but as you can see.’ Pang Tong paused as one of his soldiers stab someone in the gut. They grab their wound and hunch over causing them to fall off the wall landing on the ground head first, causing it to split open as it was just before the enemy’s backline.

‘It’s a little dangerous to go by myself. Thinking about paying lord Chen Gong a visit.’ Pang Tong chuckled. Zang Ba smirked at him, knowing what he was thinking.

‘All right but get back as soon as possible, we need all the help we can get. Some of the boys in the back seem eager for a fight.’ He yells back before blocking an attack form a sword aiming for his head. However he raises the wooden side of his polearm and pushes the blade away causing the enemy to overextend giving Zang Ba an opening to give an opportunity to backfist him wildly, knocking him down on the ground and promptly impaled him with his glaive in the abdomen. Before he could withdraw his weapon another soldier is poised to attack with his sword risen in the air however, he’s stopped by Wu Zi’s sword which stabs him in the gut. He kicked the new corpse away form him to make him slide off his sword.

‘If you don’t keep your mind on the battle then I’d have to get all the glory for myself.’ Wu Zi stated while attempting a dead pan expression though he couldn’t help but smirk.

‘Fair enough, I’ll leave you two to it. Lets see here.’ Pang Tong walked along the wall pointing at several soldier in the backlines after examining them while yelling.

‘You, you, you…aaaaand you.’ Pang Tong summoned up walking alongside the flight of steps on the opposite side of the fighting. All the soldiers that he pointed out were stationed on the final line of defence. They all heard the exchange between Pang Tong and Zang Ba so they did as they were ordered. They walked up the flight of stairs and join Pang Tong.

‘Excellent, now that we’re prepared. Lets go pay Chen Gong a final visit before a departure, its only polite to thank him personally for his generosity.’ Pang Tong chuckled yet again though no one could pick up his sinister undertone in his voice as he starts to walk away from the fight as if it was just another day with his personal guard following closely behind him. 

‘My lady what are you doing!?’ A Lu Bu soldier questioned horrified at Mitsuko’s presence as she slays a fellow guard of the castle. She upwardly attacks the guard sending him flying, tearing a wound in the torso. The other guards surround Mitsuko while looking petrified.

**‘Lu Bu dies by my hand today, get out of my way!’** She announced as they look at each other with consideration however a couple of them shake their head defiantly.

‘We can’t let you pass, we need lord Lu Bu to fight and help us survive another day.’ One responded though their legs were trembling with fear. Mitsuko after seeing this smiled demonically.

**‘Then this castle will be your grave.’** Mitsuko declared as she sprinted forward with a heavy horizontal swing slaying up to three soldiers at once. The rest of the soldiers knew at that point there was no turning back, they had to slay the serpent who had made a name for herself despite their better judgement. They deluded themselves thinking Lu Bu would be their saviour. They had to, despite their recent losses Lu Bu was the mightiest warrior in the land, going against him is suicide right? If they let her past and went out to the frontline they’d be slaughtered, Cao Cao covered the majority of the castle there was no way to escape for long. They all charged towards her blindly. Though Mitsuko was able to pick them off one at a time. She takes a step back and swings to her right side, catching someone an enemy as they yell, striking them through their mouth. The momentum of the swing caused them to spin in the air once before landing on their back.

Mitsuko then raised her scythe high after she twists the polearm to make the crescent blade point upwards. She then raised her left leg, twists her body and slams down the scythe. Penetrating a guards skull with a noticeable blot of blood appeared near his throat as she dragged the body to the floor face down. Removing the scythe promptly from the corpse and swings horizontally to the left, slicing a guards stomach with a thin but deadly wound. He clutches the wound tightly to prevent more blood from spilling out though the pain overwhelmed him as he crashed down though the crescent blade continues its trajectory. Hitting another gut in the torso with the tip of the blade sticking out of his back. This guard coughed out a splatter of blood before Mitsuko picked him up using her momentum and strength. She twists the polearm and slams it down behind her, causing the guard to land on an attacker.  The bottom soldier had the skull crushed due to the strength of the slam.

Another soldier runs up towards her from behind seeing an opportunity to strike the vulnerable Mitsuko as she puts her foot on the back of the head of the slain soldier to forcefully remove the bloodstained crescent blade. However Mitsuko noticed his attempt. She moves her right foot behind her to make herself turn towards him, using the momentum again she swings upwards striking at the soldiers torso, making him fly away while suffering a large vertical wound in his torso. With that the rest of the guards tremble with fear to the point where they prefer to take their chances. The three or four survivors that are left quickly attempt to flee. However as they sprint past Mitsuko, one was unlucky as Mitsuko extends her scythe backwards catching the unfortunate soul who was caught in the crest of the crescent blade and with one arm was thrown back in front of her next to the wounded soldier who keeps clutching his stomach though now he was hunching over with his face on the ground though his torso was high. He felt his life slip away as he slowly slumped to the side.

The living survivor looks upon Mitsuko with fear and grovels crawls backwards as she walked towards him with an authoritative stance.

‘My lady please, have mercy! I didn’t even want to join lord Lu Bu, I only just wanted to survive this war!’ He pleaded. He continued to crawl backwards until his back hit a wall at which point Mitsuko hovered over him.

**‘And yet you decided to foolishly defend him when you could’ve fled. But no you decided to attack me. A rather stupid decision. And I.’** Mitsuko paused as she raised her crescent blade high in the air.

**‘Am tired of tolerating stupidity in this world!’** Mitsuko declared furiously before she wore the same demonic smile as before. The soldier raised their hands in defiance while protesting which Mitsuko ignored as she slashed the right side of his neck, a blood splatter appeared on the other side of his neck while blood pours from the open wound. He covered it with his hand to attempt to stop it, though it was futile. He felt his life slipping away as his strength weakened. Mitsuko left him to his fate as she continued her journey to the throne room.


	52. Chapter 52

While secretly traversing a hidden path in the forest the carriage moved slowly with LingQi in the cart. She sighed sadly as she’s just waiting now, unable to do anything. She felt so powerless to do anything yet she had to accept her fate. She wondered if things would have turned out different if she didn’t retaliate…though that meant Mitsuko being hurt and that was something she couldn’t abide by no matter how much she didn’t want this fate. As long as she was ok that was all that mattered. She hoped Yuan Shu would accept the negotiations and send reinforcements to the siege to help both Mitsuko and her father.

She glanced at her weapons that were on the opposite side of the carriage and strokes one of the blades slightly, she wished to wield them in battle just one more time though she knows that they’ll more than likely will just dull and gather dust in a treasure trove or something, that’s what really upset her the most. Weapons are used to fight not to be ogled at by pretentious nobles to gloat about. At this point though she just hopes Yuan Yao was…tolerable though she doubts it since nobles in general in her opinion seem pretentious and stuck up. She suddenly felt a slight rumble in the carriage, though she reckons its nothing to be concerned about. Could just be a rather heavy boar attempting to catch their prey far away. However the slight rumbles soon became violent enough to actually shake the carriage. LingQi didn’t know what was going on or what could be causing it? Could the ground itself be splitting apart? Besides the rather violent shaking of the carriage she could also hear what seemed to be stomping and they got progressively louder as the shaking got more violent. When she heard the final thud literally next to her she suddenly found herself rolling along with the carriage as if something just flipped it over. She’s bashed against all the walls before suddenly it stops. She sat up and felt a bit bruised all over but she thought she would live. She looked forward to find that the door to the carriage is above her while the other door is behind her, completely blocked by the ground.

‘Oh no I may have overdid it. I hope she’s ok.’ She heard a voice…a demonic voice though it sounded like there was genuine concern. She didn’t know what was going on. Both her blades landed on both sides of her. LingQi while unsure about the situation was ultimately grateful for this as she figured it would give her a chance to wield her blades in battle once again. She heard more stomping noises yet again and got closer, this time though she could also hear breathing…almost just like a giant boar of some kind. The door slowly opens, LingQi caught a glimpse of the cloudy sky for a moment before being blocked by a giant grey hand. It attempts to reach in though only being able to fit in an index finger. Instinctively LingQi grabs one of her weapons and strikes at the creature. She could only manage to get a graze on it though to her dismay though apparently that was enough.

‘Oww!’ the voice whined as it took out of the carriage. Though with the momentum of the pull it manages to upright the carriage. LingQi climbed out and can’t believe what she saw as she stared at it. A giant boar standing on two legs with giant tusks armed with a giant club weapon and a rather small burgundy coat for his size.

‘That hurts you know.’ Gyuki stated as he started to put the finger in his mouth to stop the wound from bleeding too much all over his hand. LingQi just wore a confused expression on her face, not sure on how to proceed.

‘Just…what are you?’ She questioned though keeping a hold on her weapons.

‘Oh I’m a demon, my name’s Gyuki and you must be Lu LingQi. Nice to meet you.’ Gyuki greeted though when he mentioned he was a demon LingQi immediately went into a battle stance.

‘A demon? And you know my name? You must be here for my soul…well you will not take it without a fight!’ She rushed towards him ready to strike though Gyuki was shocked at this and immediately went onto his knees and bowed down.

‘Wait, I know lady Mitsuko, I know lady Mitsuko!’ LingQi suddenly stopped herself in front of him.

‘Wait, you know her?’

‘I do indeed…well not personally I never actually met her face to face but I’d like to.’ He replied.

‘To take her soul?’ LingQi went back into her ready stance as soon as the thought crossed her mind this demon may be bad news for Mitsuko.

‘No not at all! In fact I want to join her!’ Gyuki cowered before LingQi again who lowered her weapons. She did not know how to proceed, sure it’s a big scary demon but his mannerisms…they put her off the thought of killing him.

‘So you want to serve her? Not do anything malicious or anything?’

‘Nope, not at all. I wouldn’t touch a hair on her head. Her enemies are a different matter entirely though and will gladly devour them’ Gyuki responded as he licked his lips.

‘Then…why did you try to attack me?’ She questioned.

‘I didn’t mean to attack you, I just wanted to stop the carriage though…I may have overdone it a bit.’ He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he saw the damage he caused the carriage as well as the dead horses.

‘Why though?’

‘Because you’re important to lady Mitsuko we can’t have you marrying some bastard noble and make you unhappy right?’ Gyuki asked. LingQi had to admit, she hated the notion just as much. Though she quickly remembered why she was on that carriage in the first place.

‘But the reinforcements…Mitsuko…my father-’

‘There’s not much time to think about that right now. I know you have a lot more questions but we need to get you to safety. The enemy already launched a flood attack on the castle and-’ Gyuki interrupted her however LingQi then interrupted him when she heard of the flood attack.

‘Wait a flood attack!? On the castle.’ She looks at the castle behind her.

‘Mitsuko.’ She whispered to herself before sprinting towards it.

‘Hey where you’re going?’ Gyuki yelled out to her as he ran to keep up with her.

‘To the castle, I have to help Mitsuko I can’t just sit back and do nothing!’ She yelled back.

‘Wait! Oh Gyuki you just had to open your mouth didn’t you?’ Gyuki openly cursed himself as he chased her.

 

While traversing the walls of the castle Pang Tong met with Chen Gong’s personal guard. He chuckled at how prepared he was.

‘My, my if it isn’t lord Chen Gong fancy meeting you here. Shouldn’t you be near the front lines to help organise the front lines? After all it is your duty as a strategist after all.’ Pang Tong chuckled.

‘Shut it hermit! You will not mock me any longer, this castle shall be your grave!’ Chen Gong shouted at him while Pang Tong looks at him with a fake shocked expression in his eyes.

‘My lord? You wish me dead? But I thought we were friends. I mean you sent people to my place to prevent me from being lonely, I thought that was quite touching. I mean we played GO and everything.’ Pang Tong feigned being offended which infuriated Chen Gong even more. That carefree casual persona is something he despised with a passion.

‘You really think you’re so clever don’t you? You think you manged to outsmart me!? You were just extremely lucky but now that luck has run out! But before I dispose of you I need to ask, how did you manage to anticipate everything? Even with the flood attack!? No normal human can do such a thing.’ Pang Tong simply chuckled again this time with a bit more joy in his voice.

‘Do you really think that I am an ordinary individual? Besides I didn’t know about the flood attack until lady Mitsuko mentioned it.’

‘What?’ Chen Gong questioned with a shocked expression. Did her really just hear that right? That damned serpent woman anticipated this?

‘Yep lady Mitsuko told us about the impending flood attack and then we came up with plans from there.  Though really, none of this, none of what I accomplished would never have been so without your help. So with that in mind allow me to thank you for all your hard work for helping lady Mitsuko. Your generosity knows no bound.’ Pang Tong bows his head feigning respect for his opponent.

‘Why you insignificant-’

‘Which is why I’m confused as you seem to be in a rush, I hope you’re not planning to leave are you?’ pang Tong interrupted him, his casual gaze slowly turns into a more sinister glare.

‘Because I’m afraid that’s not an option.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well while your assistance with awakening Mitsuko is very and I mean very well appreciated. Ultimately if you do not have any immediate plans to join us then I’m afraid you will have to be taken care of. Believe it or not I do consider you a threat, a threat that needs to be eliminated as a precaution. We can’t have you working with Cao Cao or some other warlord who may listen to you now can we? I am afraid to say it but our little game has to end, a shame but we need a bit more variety, I’m sure you understand right? But don’t worry we’ll make sure its as painless as possible.’ Pang Tong’s words and laughter chilled Chen Gong to the core. He was conflicted, part of him wanted to flee the castle as there’s yet some time but the other side of him wanted to see this mediocre, lucky, insignificant hermit die a painful death for the trouble he caused him.

‘That’s it, kill them all! Leave none alive!’ Chen gong ordered. The soldiers clash with the soldiers under Pang Tong in a fierce struggle. Chen Gong doesn’t break eye contact with Pang Tong despite the movement of soldiers between them. He grits his teeth as Pang Tong stares right back with a joyful expression though his eyes give off a more ominous glare.

 

Mitsuko made her way to the throne room and upon the castles throne sat the man she despised the most, he also just happened to be the strongest warrior in the land. Lu Bu. He sits there with his head resting on his head, almost like he’s bored with his trusty Sky piercer resting upwards next to him leaning on the wall. Mitsuko breathed in and calmed herself to the best of her ability before she started to walk forward. Its only now that she comprehends what she’s about to do, duel the mightiest warrior in the land. Back when she was a normal girl playing the games she would run away…but no longer. That small fear she had of him when she encountered him in the game now has turned into hatred. She couldn’t help but wear a lopsided smirk as she walks towards the throne. Lu Bu hears the metallic clanking of her boots and raises his head out of curiosity. When she comes into his view he wonders what’s she’s doing here.

‘What are you doing here? Should you not be on the frontlines or have we killed those cowards that quickly?’ Lu Bu questioned.

‘The soldiers are dealing with them as we speak however, I’m here for another reason. To claim your head!’ Mitsuko declared as she pointed her scythe forward at Lu Bu who couldn’t help but feel a little excitedly and sits forward with a smirk on his face.

‘Oh is that so? Do you really think you’ll be able to claim such a prize?’

‘Yes, for too long I’ve tolerated yours and Chen Gongs rule but only to realise just how utterly incompetent you are.’ She answered. She sees Lu Bu’s smirk drop.

‘Watch yourself woman, it isn’t very wise to anger me.’ Lu Bu threatened but that didn’t frighten Mitsuko. She was past that stage of just being frightened.

‘Oh yeah because you’re such a sage of wisdom aren’t you my lord? I mean ignoring your strategist in every damn battle just to prove you’re the best warrior in the land? While betraying your allies until there’s no one else you can betray? My lord such wisdom is something I cannot comprehend.’ Mitsuko responded sarcastically with venom uttered in every word. It was at this point Lu Bu stood up and grabbed his sky piercer and started to walk down the flight of stairs that led to the throne with a heavy thud on each step that echoed in the room. Mitsuko could’ve sworn the moment he started walking down there was a major shift in the atmosphere in the room.

‘That pretentious fool only hindered me, his strategies only served to get in my way! That’s why our kingdom is in this mess. The nerve of him trying to command me is laughable, though it seems that he escaped. No matter I’ll get my hands on him soon enough.’

_‘Damnit I was hoping to get my hands on him as well.’_  Mitsuko thought to herself.

‘Unfortunately, my lord I disagree. While I hate him for what he did to me and my soldiers he had nothing to do with our situation. You were just incompetent at being a leader.’ Lu Bu consumed by anger over Mitsuko engulfed as he suddenly performed an overhead strike. Mitsuko quickly raised her scythe and blocks the strike pretty easily though the strike had so much power behind it she felt her legs wobble and one of the knee bends down but not enough to touch the floor. With a lot of strength Mitsuko manages to push the sky piercer to her right relieving the huge weight she was holding onto with her polearm. She immediately recoiled her scythe as she takes a step forward with her right foot and attacks with a massive swing. Lu Bu anticipated the attack and blocked it with relative ease. Mitsuko gritted her teeth slightly as she withdraws her scythe and attacks again, this time overhead. Lu Bu anticipated the attack and deflects it upwards leaving Mitsuko wide open. He thrusted the sky piercer at her chest. Mitsuko managed to withdraw her polearm and block the attack, though it was so strong even with her feet planted on the ground she still was pushed quite a ways back. She felt a tingling sensation in her arms, probably due to the amount of strength behind that attack Mitsuko thinks as she shakes both of her arms. She regained her control of them and went back into a battle ready stance. Lu Bu put his skypiercer on his shoulder.

‘Hmph, now do you see how foolish it is to challenge me? You’re lucky you’re not slain just yet but don’t worry that will change in a flash.’ Mitsuko knew he had a point, she suspected that attack was just a light one for him. She tried to be prepared to fight him and yet she’s still surprised by just how strong he is. Well she didn’t really expect this to be easy but it was still a shock to her. She looked down for a moment before speaking.

‘If you do then tell me just one thing.’ She demanded.

‘And what’s that?’

‘Why? Why did you hurt your own daughter?’ Mitsuko’s voice was soft yet hate was clinging on every single syllable she spoke. Lu Bu simply huffed in response.

‘So that’s what made you do something so foolish? I see. If you must know its because she disobeyed me. She had the nerve to hit me to save you of all people. If it wasn’t for her practically begging me I’d have left you back at Luo Yang.’ Mitsuko opened her eyes wide in shock while still looking at the ground. She never expected to hear that. LingQi was the one who mad her an officer of this army? She was the one who granted her the experience of being a soldier, of leading soldiers, of having friends by her side. She granted her the ability to actually live her life quite happily with reason no matter how temporary it was. And yet…this…this man dared to strike her down!?

‘She dared to defy me, her father. She’d been a nuisance since the day she was born, always causing trouble. Lucky for her though she soon became very obedient like a good child, however the moment you showed up she started to revert though I didn’t notice until the moment she dared to defy me for the last time. I just simply reminded her of her place and now she will no longer bother me.’

Mitsuko doesn’t say anything as she stares at the ground before starting to laugh. Soon Lu Bu starts to laugh along with her.

‘Yes I suppose it is quite humorous isn’t it.’

‘Oh I’m not laughing at that, I’m laughing at how much a fucking idiot you are.’ Lu Bu’s laughter dissipated and was replaced with a stern scowl.

‘What?’

‘You heard me, you’re an idiot. You have no idea of how truly amazing your daughter is and yet you treat her like a nuisance. You never valued what a magnificent woman she grew up to be but oh no its all about control with you isn’t it? Always trying to assert your damn dominance over everyone and everything you can. Even resorting to violence. But you know what? I’m glad you told me that because now.’ Mitsuko stopped herself from speaking before she lunges in with a wild swing overhead. Lu Bu blocks it though this time he wasn’t expecting as much strength as he experienced and the tip of the blade was closer to his face as he liked. On the other side of the blade Mitsuko revealed her demonic smile as their blades crossed.

**‘I can fully enjoy watching you bathe in your own blood!’** Lu Bu couldn’t help but smirk at this.

‘Huh, you may provide me with a decent challenge.’


	53. Chapter 53

Mitsuko deflected an oncoming attack from the sky piercer and swings her scythe at the side. Lu Bu easily blocked the attack and pushes the crescent blade away and strikes overhead as he steps forwards to have more of his strength in the attack.  Mitsuko barely had enough time to block the attack with the polearm. She Managed to force it to land on the ground and swings again with her scythe aiming at his neck, though this was futile as Lu Bu’s superior skills shone through as he anticipated the attack and stepped back with ease before thrusting his sky piercer aiming of her torso. Mitsuko withdrew the scythe in time to grab a hold of the polearm with both hands and push the sky piercer away to her left. She took another opportunity to swing the scythe at Lu Bu’s neck. Though Lu Bu’s experience revealed itself as he doesn’t put all his strength into it so he doesn’t stumble forwards onto the oncoming crescent blade and simply stepped away from the blade before he came into contact with it. Mitsuko gritted her teeth and was infuriated with not hitting him. She kept on her offensive swinging trying to get a hit in though every attack she swings Lu Bu anticipated and dodged out of the way of all her attacks. She knew she had to try and be smarter with her attack. After her last strike she raises her crescent blade high to strike his skull.

Lu Bu anticipated the attack and deflected the attack leaving Mitsuko vulnerable as he simply swatted the scythe away. As Lu Bu strikes overhead Mitsuko could stumble to the same direction the scythe was deflected at. Lu Bu’s sky piercer destroys a part of the flooring while keeping the blade itself intact. Lu Bu then thrust again at Mitsuko. This time hitting her serpent shoulder pad.

_‘Gotcha!’_ Mitsuko let her body turn with the momentum of the thrust giving after hitting the shoulder pad making Lu Bu thrust that little extra giving Mitsuko an opportunity to attack. She swings her scythe aiming again for his neck. Lu Bu steps back however the tip of the crescent blade was close enough to leave a horizontal scar on Lu Bu’s armour at his chest. Even though her shoulder pad was destroyed Mitsuko smirked at the damage that she did to Lu Bu’s perfected armour. He ran through the scar with one of his fingers but instead of getting angry he wore before suddenly attacking Mitsuko. The more she blocked with the polearm the quicker the attacks from Lu Bu became as he stepped forward more and more putting Mitsuko on the defensive as she had to step back. She eventually found herself overwhelmed with his flurry of attacks as Lu Bu swings his Sky piercer one more time from the side. Mitsuko barely had enough time to block it. However instead of withdrawing the blade Lu Bu pushes with all his strength which surprises Mitsuko. She couldn’t prevent herself from being knocked over as she landed on her back. She groaned in pain as she made contact with the ground. She got back up to see Lu Bu smirking which infuriated her and yet in a strange way she was getting a little bit excited. She charges in again for another attack.

 

Gyuki managed to catch up to LingQi as she just kept sprinting however she started to slow down due to exhaustion, even so she still attempted to keep the same pace. Seeing this Gyuki picked her up and places her on his shoulder.

‘Hey what are you doing?’ LingQi protested and was about to dismount before Gyuki speaks up.

‘Well I thought you may want to have a quick rest before we reach the castle. If you get tired you can’t help Mitsuko can you?’

‘I…I suppose.’ LingQi sighed in defeat, as much as she didn’t want to admit it Gyuki was right. Though the idea of just sitting around and waiting while Mitsuko and her father was in danger didn’t sit right with her at all.

‘Don’t worry, despite my size I’m quite fast you know.’ Gyuki reassured her as he ran through the trees as fast as he can, even knocking a couple of them over. Though all of a sudden he stops.

‘What is it, why did you stop?’ LingQi questioned anxiously.

‘I sense a mystic nearby.’ Gyuki whispered.

‘What’s a myst-’ She was interrupted as she suddenly found the tip of a bright blue spear with bright white engravings on it inches from her face covered with black blood. She sees that Gyuki’s hand was impaled but managed to block the spear for her.

‘Gyuki are you ok?’

‘Yeah I’m fine, this simple twig can’t stop the great devourer.’ Gyuki laughed as he winced in pain while pulling the spear out. He shakes his hand before suddenly blocking another attack this time with his massive club.

‘Who’s there!?’ Gyuki roared as many of Cao Cao’s soldiers reveal themselves hiding behind several trees along with a young looking woman with teal coloured chain mail armour. Armed with a spear with what seems to be two pieces of hard wood cross together forming several diamond shapes with the tip of the blade glowing bright teal. She also wore a spiked helmet decorated with what seemed to be a blue feather on it.

‘Tch, we missed.’ She scowled at their failure while Gyuki snarls at them.

‘What business do you have with us mystic?’ Gyuki asked with a threatening tone. This was LingQi thought Gyuki was actually like when she first met him. She looked at the woman and didn’t get a good feeling about her.

‘Your heads, I had hoped to kill you two separately though killing two birds with one stone isn’t bad either.’ She smirked as the numerous soldiers inches towards them with their weapon drawn.

‘Wait the two of us? What has the human got to do with this?’

‘Do you really think we’re going to sit back and let the serpent gather allies as she pleases? Besides no human gets away with killing one of us. Kill them both.’ She ordered as she looks to her side as the soldiers nod in unison as they crept towards them with their weapons drawn. LingQi didn’t know what was going on or why these people would attack her, they all seemed to be under Cao Cao but the colouring on their uniforms seem a bit too light for a normal regiment under Cao Cao. Though she was confused by what she said. Serpent…she couldn’t be talking about Mitsuko could she?

‘Gyuki who are these people?’ LIngQi questioned.

‘Mystics. They’re basically a race of people in the heavens that like to parade their so called justice. They’re bad news. They want to kill lady Mitsuko as a result, I’ll tell you why later but don’t worry I’ll get us out of this.’ Gyuki responded as he keeps taking steps back as several soldiers gathered towards them with his club pointing out them and occasionally slammed it down to keep them from attacking all at once. Suddenly LingQi jumped in front of him with her weapons drawn.

‘Hey what are you doing? Are you sure you’ve recovered enough stamina?’

‘You say they wanted to kill Mitsuko right? Then I can’t sit back and watch, they’ll get to Mitsuko over my dead body.’ LingQi declared and looked at each of them with burning determination.

‘That can be arranged!’ The mystic woman responded as LingQi charged in along with Gyuki.

 

Mitsuko and Lu Bu entered another deadlock as their blades meet once again. Both gritted their teeth, neither of them giving in to the other. Mitsuko then stepped back while turning her body, purposefully loses the deadlock so that Lu Bu could stumble as she withdraws the scythe to swing again. Lu Bu immediately righted himself and backsteps away from the blade. Mitsuko quickly attacked again from the other side this time as she twists the blade to make it face her enemy. Lu Bu blocks the attack again and pushes it away though he doesn’t attack. The look in his eye beckoned her to try again and Mitsuko obliged all too well. She strikes overhead which Lu Bu smirks as he sidesteps the attack. The impact causes a miniature hole to appear in the ground, destroying a tiny part of the flooring.

Before Lu Bu was going to strike Mitsuko twists her blade so that tip of it is facing the side of Lu Bu’s legs. She quickly pulled the scythe back to trip Lu Bu backwards and give her an opportunity. However it was futile as Lu Bu simply stomps on the flat side of the scythe. Mitsuko didn’t have enough time to try and pull the blade because of Lu Bu’s horizontal attack aimed at her neck. Mitsuko steps to the side of the scythe while keeping a firm grasp on the bottom of the polearm and pushes towards the attack to block it. Lu Bu pushes into the attack before suddenly recoiling the sky piercer and attacks from the opposite side. Mitsuko retreated to the side and did the same thing. Lu Bu withdrew his halberd again and thrusted straight at Mitsuko. She lowered her head aswell as her hands to keep a steady grip. The halberd strikes the polearm though it still stood. Mitsuko used this opportunity to lift push the polearm up as fast as she can causing Lu Bu to stumble slightly backwards as the crescent blade faces upwards so suddenly. Mitsuko uses the momentum to swing her scythe upwards from the ground and overhead to attack Lu Bu. Lu Bu easily blocks it with his sky piercer however Mitsuko smirked by how close she is. She lets go of the scythe with her left arm and reaches for the hidden blade that’s sheathed and horizontally aimed at his stomach.

Though Lu Bu saw through the cunning tricks of the serpent and tilts the polearm making the scythe drop to the ground on Mitsuko’s left while the halberd blade blocked the sword barely before she made contact with the ground. Mitsuko eyes widen with shock, she looked up to see Lu Bu’s arrogant smirk yet again as he pushes the blade away and steps back before being in the vicinity of Mitsuko’s scythe. He thrusts his trusty Sky piercer again at Mitsuko who was able to block with both of her weapons as they crossed each other. Though the attack once again pushed her away and created some distance between the two. Mitsuko growled softly at Lu Bu. Normally she’d feel great about having a decent fight but that arrogant smirk is something that Mitsuko despised too much. Truth be told she started the fight well enough however the more Lu Bu kept that arrogant smirk up the more Mitsuko couldn’t just enjoy the fight. The image of LingQi’ sad expression with the red mark across her face was still fresh in her mind. It just reminded of the Akari incident all over again, except this time she can do something about it. If only this disgusting excuse for a father would just die! Mitsuko yells as she charged forwards, gripping both weapons tightly.

 

 

Pang Tong’s and Chen Gong’s soldiers have been going at each other for a while, Pang Tong looked rather pleased while Chen Gong just looked angry. One of Chen Gong’s soldiers get killed first as he gets stabbed in the gut with a spear. Which in turn helps turn the tide towards Pang Tong’s squad as one manages to throw an enemy over the edge of the wall, crushing their skull as they landed head first. Another soldier manages to gut them and push them off the other side of the wall, through the embrasures. A loud screaming could be heard before suddenly silence after a quiet thud. One soldier managed to cut the enemy’s hand off before they strike making them scream in agony and crashed to their knees before decapitating them. Suddenly the lone Chen Gong soldier finds himself surrounded before suddenly behind thrusted and stabbed by all of them before they stopped and turn towards Chen Gong as he takes a step back out of fear.

‘Excellent work men, excellent work indeed. Though you seem to have missed one.’ Pang Tong chuckled while pointing at Chen Gong.

‘Once you finish him off, we can finish the main fight on the frontlines, abandon the castle safely and pat ourselves on the back of a job well done.’ Chen Gong gritted his teeth an anger. How dare this upstart unworthy hermit dare try to assassinate him, Chen Gong. He wasn’t going to die in a castle like this, he refused to be known throughout as the strategist of a tactless man, he will not suffer that disgrace! He was meant for much more than this however he stopped walking backwards and smirked confidently as he reaches inside his robe to reveal a red scroll.

‘I know you want history to remember you but don’t you think it’s a little late to write your last words? I mean after all we can’t just wait for you to finish writing them, not to mention your blood may cover some words and they may get lost to the sands of time, that’s the last thing we want.’ Pang Tong chuckled however he notices that Chen Gong doesn’t respond and instead opens the scroll.

‘You fool! You really think you can get rid of me? An unknown, mediocre strategist? Don’t make me laugh. As I said before this castle will be your grave, now witness this, a gift of the gods themselves and proof that you are nothing before me!’ As he unfolded the scroll fully beams of light erupted out and into the air before suddenly crashing all around Chen Gong. They quickly began to form into armoured soldiers in all white while being transparent like spectres. Pang Tong’s squad took a step back and awed at them.

‘What is this?’

‘Some king of magic perhaps?’

‘Who cares, they’re still going to be vanquished the same way.’ One of the soldiers charges in and slashes the spectral warrior only to fall through the soldier and falls to the ground face first. He quickly turned around and waved his sword at one of the warriors who doesn’t react though they ominously turns towards them. Another soldiers attacks from behind but it just goes through them.

‘What’s going on, we can’t hit them!?’ One soldier exclaims as the rest take a step back fearing for their lives. The spectral soldier slowly walked to the warrior on the ground.

‘Get away from me!’ He yelled as he grovelled back, he soon finds unable to do so as he’s next to one of the walls. The spectral warrior holds their spear high and thrusted downwards. The soldier screamed and coughed up blood as the spear twists and turns inside his body before releasing a final death sigh. The spectral soldier returns its haunting yet completely dead gaze towards Pang Tong’s squad as they remove the spear with blood staining the tip of the weapon as if it’s a normal weapon despite the transparency.

‘Well that’s something you don’t see everyday. Well do your best everyone!’ Pang Tong chuckled as he encouraged the rest of his squad who just looks at him with confusion on their faces before blocking the oncoming attacks from Chen Gong’s spectres. Chen Gong starts to laugh as finally he can show this miserable upstart who is the superior strategist!

Mitsuko swings her weapons wildly at Lu Bu clearly frustrated that she can’t seem to land a single solid blow on him. Was this really the best she could do? If she doesn’t start stepping up now she knows it’ll be the end. And that means letting this vile excuse of a human live and that’s something she will not abide by. Even still she had to give Lu Bu credit, he wasn’t the strongest warrior in the land for nothing. Even still why can’t she even lay a finger on her? Didn’t she train? Wasn’t she stronger than before? Didn’t she swear to avenge LingQi? Yet she can’t even take down one simple man!? Lu Bu dodged the attack from both weapons. Before deflecting a horizontal strike from the scythe before thrusting his sky piercer. Mitsuko deflected the attack with her normal blade and attempts to use her momentum to strike with the scythe again. Lu Bu was too experienced in reading body movements and pulled back and thrusted again as soon as the scythe passed him. This caught Mitsuko off guard though she manages to pull the scythe back hitting the sky piercer passed Mitsuko’s face as she tries to stab Lu Bu with her blade in the face. He moved his head to the side to dodge it and takes a step back as soon as she recoiled it to attempt to slice his throat.

After narrowly missing Mitsuko grew even more frustrated as she wildly swings her weapons out of anger. Mitsuko’s attack from above is blocked by the halberd. As she attempts to attack with her blade, she was shocked when Lu Bu caught her wrist. She caught his smirk before he headbutted her which knocked her away. She wipes her nose as she winced in pain to find that its actually bleeding. She should be more concerned with the fact that its colour is just pitch black but she doesn’t care. She just wanted to kill Lu Bu. She shrieked in anger as she goes back to swinging her weapons wildly trying desperately trying to inflict a wound, a cut anything on Lu Bu. He sees just how desperate Mitsuko is and simply toyed with her, something that frustrated her more. Lu Bu managed to entangle Mitsuko’s scythe with his sky piercer and pushed it to the ground, forcing them to stand shoulder to should to each other.  Allowing Lu Bu to let go of one of his hands on his polearm to backfist Mitsuko forcing her to spin on her own axis with more blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth. As she recovered while keeping a firm grasp on her weapons though she feels them starting to get heavy. She received another hit across her jaw, this time it was from Lu Bu’s polearm causing her to once again spin. When she faces him again Lu Bu deals the finishing blow as his halberd piercers her armour and makes a huge wound diagonally upwards on her chest causing her to fly back. Everything just goes slow motion for Mitsuko as she’s lifted up in the air before suddenly dropping to the floor. She felt every ounce of agony hit her at once and spit out a lot of blood as she was struck. Her helmet disconnected from her head and rolled away from her. She never experienced this much pain, she was hyperventilating. She felt the blood trickling from her wound and saw just how black it was as she put her hand on the wound and looks at how much was spilt. She could only lie as her eyelids got heavy.

**_‘Is this how it feels to die?’_ **

 

 

Zang Ba, Wu Zi and the rest of Mitsuko’s forces successfully fended off the first wave of Cao Cao’s troops as were beaten and retreated back to the main army. The serpents forces cheered as Zang Ba wiped sweat from his forehead.

‘The next one wave will come soon, we should retreat back to the square it’s a bit more defensible especially as I don’t think the defenders in the east will have as much luck as we did.’ Wu Zi suggested.

‘Yeah good idea, hopefully Mitsuko finished in there so we can get out of here.’ Zang Ba responded.

‘You think she’s ok in there? This is Lu Bu we’re talking about here. Maybe we should’ve gone in with her on the safe side.’  Zang Ba laughed at this.

‘Nonsense, she’ll be fine. Lu Bu’s strong but if anyone can beat him its our lady.’

‘Hmph, I suppose you’re right.’ Wu Zi concluded as he ordered the warriors to retreat further into the castle. Zang Ba boasted confidence in Mitsuko though he looked to the castle worried about Mitsuko. They retreated to one of the castles squares where shortly later reinforcements from the East appeared led by Song Xian, Shi Huan and Wei Xu. Officers who Zang Ba was friends with and had attempted to persuade them to abandon Lu Bu and join up with Mitsuko. He smiled as they appeared.

‘Hey what time do you call this, we already started without you.’ He laughed. Song Xian armed with a standard glaive rested it on his shoulder before giving a confident smirk.

‘Sorry we were held up, we had to wait for the water to subside on our side. Which by the way thanks for the heads up.’

‘No worries what are friends for hey? Besides if lady Mitsuko and Pang Tong could predict this the land is pretty much good as theirs. No point hanging around with Lu Bu any longer, especially now right?’

‘Too true Ba, too true. I say we declare our independence from Lu Bu now.’ Shi Huan suggested which all three of them agreed with. Wu Zi joined Zang Ba to his side.

‘You told them about the flood attack?’ Wu Zi whispered to Zang Ba who seemed confused.

‘Of course. After all I know these guys, lady Mitsuko could use all the help we can get.’ Zang Ba whispered back. Wu Zi sighed.

‘Honestly sometimes you need to think about these things more.’ He started to walk back as the three of them look at each other with a malicious glint in their eyes.

 

 

Mitsuko managed to roll over to her side making herself lie on her stomach and put her hands on the floor to help in getting up.

‘Not bad, not bad at all. I didn’t think you had any strength left I’m impressed.’ Lu Bu declared as Mitsuko grits her teeth and uses all her might to straighten her arms no matter how much it hurts though after a while she just collapsed.

‘Honestly you shouldn’t feel too disappointed in yourself you’re a lot stronger than the majority of men I slain. You put up a good fight, that was the best fight I had in quite a while. Alas though, this is your grave’ Lu Bu started though Mitsuko noticed that his voice started to fade away.

‘ ** _Damnit, is this how I die? Just a stepping stone to someone’s greatness? I have no doubt Akari that you’re up there smiling at this, I suppose this is what I deserve isn’t it? Well you got what you wanted and I got my just desserts so I guess that’s that. I’m sorry.’_**

 

As the last warrior under Pang Tong’s command was slain Chen Gong was laughing manically.

‘Haha yes! I am the victor of this engagement, you lose hermit! Finish him off and make it painful!’ Chen Gong ordered his spectral soldiers. They walk ominously towards Pang Tong who simply sat down with his legs crossed while not saying anything.

‘What? Got nothing to say? After all the verbal lashings you gave me this is how you die? Ha pitiful! You really are a disgrace!’ The spectres surround Pang Tong and raise their weapons ready to strike,

 

 

****

Shi Huan offered his hand towards Zang Ba who graciously accepted. But was taken back immediately by the dastardly look on his face. As Wu Zi was returning to his soldiers Wei Xu armed with his spear gutted him. Wu Zi struggled to say anything as he looked down to see the tip of the spear covered in his blood. He felt his strength rapidly fading away as he was pushed to the ground and stabbed a few more times to make sure.

‘What!?’ Before Zang Ba reacted Shi Huan stabbed him with his other arm with his sword right in the stomach. Zang Ba hunches over and spits out a lot of blood. He looks up to see Shi Huan with a malicious grin on his face as their soldiers run past them to attack Mitsuko’s forces.

‘Don’t take this personally old friend. But neither lady Mitsuko or Lord Lu Bu will survive this battle. And we really do not want to die, why should we? We never asked for this, we just wanted to live. Siding with either of them is suicide! That’s why us three decided we’ll take your heads to Cao Cao to prove our loyalty to him. Again its nothing personal.’

****

****

‘Argh!’ LingQi slays another mystic and is now surrounded by their corpses however she deflected yet another attack and decipates another mystic. However she’s starting to get tired. Before she was attacked again Gyuki assisted her by slamming his club on the ground, crushing him from the waist up. Leaving a flattened, bloody mess in the aftermath. He spotted a warrior jumping high from his side with his sword overhead ready for a strike. Gyuki swatted him away like an insect. He left a lot of blood on the tree as he was knocked into it straight first before the body dropped.

‘Thanks for that.’

‘Don’t mention it.’ Gyuki insisted as he knocked another mystic in the air and watched him splat on the ground. The mystic leader picked up one of the spears that her comrades dropped and threw it at LingQi. She didn’t anticipate the range attack which penetrated her left arm. She cried out in pain as she dropped one of her double bladed glaives. A few more mystic soldiers attempted to rush her. Gyuki helped by landing the club infront of her and swatted them away.

‘Are you ok?’ Gyuki asked with concern. LingQi yelled more as she forcefully removed the spear from her arm.

‘Yeah, I’m ok.’ She winces, clearly injured as blood flows all the down her arm and reached her fingertips. She clutched the wound for a moment before blocking slicing the gut of an enemy, forcing them to their knees and slashing their face. Gyuki stepped in front of her protectively.

‘You wish to get this human then you have to go through me first.’ Gyuki roared confidently. Though he recognised the situation was bad and wasn’t sure what to do as he can’t protect both her and himself form this relentless mystic ambush. He glanced behind her to see LingQi clutching the wound with her other arm clearly in pain.

 

Mitsuko closes her eyes, though when she does. Memories come flooding back, memories from her own time. Back when she was too weak to even speak up. A time when all this just seemed like a fantasy to her. She remembered the loneliness, the people that affected her life, for good and bad. Her memories become more recent from when she joined the army. She remembers actually feeling like she belonged somewhere, where she found her strength and friends. Pang Tong, Zang Ba, LingQi. Her memories of LingQi were the most vivid. It was with these memories when she felt like she was reliving them all over again. Though when she saw the mark Lu Bu left her and imagined him laughing at her as she stepped in the carriage and rode away. That made Mitsuko angry.

What the hell was she doing? Was she really going to die like this? Was she really going to let Lu Bu get away with this? _‘ **No! I can’t…I can’t just let her suffer like this. I can’t let this disgusting individual get away scot free, I made a promise. A promise I intend to keep! I can’t die yet…not until I hear his blood curling screams!’**_ Mitsuko started to laugh as she feels her strength returning to her. Lu Bu stopped walking away and turn towards her. He was surprised that she was getting up and just laughing it all off. Mitsuko managed to stand up right while keeping a grasp on both of her weapons.

‘ **You know something my lord? You remind me of so many people I used to know in another world, another life.’** Mitsuko left arm started to pulsate violently. Lu Bu raises his eyebrow in suspicion.

 

Just before the spectral soldiers struck, Pang Tong suddenly felt a surge of newfound energy inside him. Large amounts of wind suddenly erupted from the ground blowing himself softly in the air while sending the spectral soldiers flying in all directions, completely evaporating them into nothing. Pang Tong spins in the air and lands on his feet. He opened his eyes to see a very frightened Chen Gong. Chen gong saw his trump card completely destroyed and the blood red eyes that Pang Tong revealed to him horrified him to his core. He wasn’t human, he couldn’t have been!

‘Well, that was a strange turn of events. Though I have no doubt that this was Lady Mitsuko’s doing. Now then Chen Gong where were we?’ Pang Tong sinisterly chuckled at him while holding the front tip of his hat with his left hand and his large fan with his right.

 

**‘You’re just so fucking arrogant it pisses me off to no end. You think yourself as superior to everyone else, you think you can get away with treating people like their worth nothing.’** Mitsuko’s right arm suddenly starts pulsating violently just the same. Lu Bu took a step back, unsure of what’s going on.

 

Zang Ba looks at Shi Huan and feels a burst of energy again. He roared as he punched Shi Huan in the face which forced to let go of his sword and stumble backwards and stab him in the gut with his glaive before he was able to react. The other two officers looked stunned at this sudden display.

‘Don’t take it personally? You just betrayed me to save your own skins of course I’m going to take it personally!’ Zang Ba winced as he proceeds to remove the sword before throwing it away on the ground. He screamed so much while doing so he has to stop himself to calm his breathing down.

‘If there’s something Lady Mitsuko doesn’t tolerate its traitors, you say you just wanted to live. Well unfortunately for taking Wu Zi’s life you need to pay with your own!’ Zang Ba declared angrily as he sprinted towards Song Xian and initiated a deadlock.

 

‘ **And yet you’re so incompetent its unreal. But I could’ve looked past that you know, I could’ve at the very least tolerated that out of you. But then you decided to lay your hand on your own daughter because you couldn’t directly control her anymore.’** Mitsuko’s arms stopped violently pulsating however now her head started to act like it had a seizure, Lu Bu was getting wary of Mitsuko. Though he swore he could hear some form of hissing for some reason.

 

 

Gyuki swatted another mystic but then one sprinted under his leg and Gyuki missed his attack on him as he turns around.

‘No!’ Gyuki declared but suddenly he felt something stir inside him, this feeling felt a bit alien to him. The mystic was about to attack LingQi though he smirked sadistically as she used her weapon to sweep her opponent off his feet and promptly stabs him in the throat before the body reached the ground., her arm shaking with how much strength she put into it. She looked up at her enemies with renewed vigour while wearing a more demonic look about her. She noticed that her arm felt good as new as she picked up her other weapon. The mystic leader was wide eyed as she can’t take her eyes off the renewed LingQi. She noticed that her eyes were changing and contorting from normal pupils to reptilian. She as also petrified by that demonic, sadistic grin she wore.

_‘That was a mystic spear through the arm, it should’ve paralysed that arm completely. Unnatural regeneration maybe? No that can’t be she’s human its not like she’s a de-THE SERPENT! Shit she must’ve done something to her.’_ She concluded though she noticed that Gyuki was also renewed as his movements were faster than ever.

 

**‘That was when your fate was sealed. Do you really think I can just lay down and die to you? A person who wants control but yet is so incompetent when in control? Someone who doesn’t take others opinions into consideration. Someone who is a vile, disgusting human being!?  Hehe I’m sorry to say but that will not happen.’** Mitsuko’s head stopped spazzing out. She turned around and Lu Bu was taken aback by Mitsuko. Her arms have completely turned into large snakes with black scales with black pupils and golden yellow eyes. They both hiss in unison but sway from the left to right separately like they have a mind of their own. Suddenly the snake on Mitsuko’s right begins to pulsate again before partially regurgitating Mitsuko’s crescent blade out of its mouth though the polearm doesn’t seem to join it, only the blade erupted from the mouth covered in drool as it slowly drips from the tip of the blade.

The other snake repeated this however instead of a crescent blade its instead partially regurgitates a large broadsword with the incomplete markings on the faces of the blade. Again covered in drool. Mitsuko’s eyes are completely reptilian like however the iris is pure black like darkness itself with the left pupil being blood red and the other a violet purple colour. Her wound seemingly patched up. Mitsuko grins demonically revealing her newly formed serrated teeth and a forked tongue that licked the top lip hungrily before letting it rest at the bottom lip.

**‘Unfortunately for you my world will have no place for people like you. I hope you’re ready for round two because this time I won’t hold back and I’ll be sure to enjoy myself this time around.’** Mitsuko laughed. Lu Bu smirked as he got into his battle stance.

‘Ha don’t get cocky just because-’ Lu Bu was interrupted as he felt something trickle down his left cheek. He put one of his hands to it and sees that he’s actually bleeding. He’s bleeding!? That can’t be! He looked up to see Mitsuko wasn’t there. He heard demonic laughing behind him. He looked behind to see Mitsuko behind him with some distance between them. Though he noticed that Mitsuko’s broadsword attached that came out of the left snakes mouth was slowly dripping with that very blood.

‘ **What was that my lord? I didn’t hear you over the sound of your stunned silence. What’s the matter? You’re normally so talkative. Well in any event I should’ve let you monologued first. How about this I’ll let you have a free attack.’** Mitsuko moved her snake arms to both her sides and openly exposed herself. Lu Bu gritted his teeth and remained where he was, he didn’t want to fall into her trap…whatever it was. Mitsuko smiled demonically revealing more of her newly formed serrated teeth.

**‘Oh? You want me to go first? You’re so generous…and arrogant! But this time I’ll oblige to your request this time.’** Mitsuko laughed as she lunged forward towards him with her snakes to her side.


	54. Chapter 54

A unit of Cao Cao’s soldier bypass the front gate and instead opts to enter the castle from the west gate instead hoping to ambush the defenders, they moved more slowly hugging the castles walls closely as they traverse to the gate now knowing that the archers have been dealt with. The castles wall edges on the border of the forest with thick trees. Armed with mainly spears and shields they march however some stop as they hear a soft growl from the forest.

‘What was that?’

‘I don’t know, a forest creature maybe?’  A few of the soldiers start speculating on the noise before the captain of the regiment silences them.

‘Don’t worry about it, its probably just some boar. Beasts like that know not to attack us in large numbers. Let’s keep moving. We need to occupy the castle as soon as possible by flanking the enemy.’ The rest of the soldiers quickly turned silent and continued to march towards the gate however one soldiers spotted something in the forest a little further beyond the border. A faint yet alluring bright blue light emanating from the darkness. He wanted to know what exactly it was, so he broke off ranks to investigate further. It was silly he knows but he can’t help it. His comrades quickly notice this.

‘Hey where are you going?’ One asks as he sees them getting closer to the forest’s boarder. Though their comrade wouldn’t respond and just kept walking closer. One decides to rush up to him and stands next to him.

‘Hey didn’t you hear us? Where are you going?’ He questioned before he looks up to see the light as well.

‘That’s where, you have any idea what that is?’

‘No idea.’ He responded also curious of the origins.

‘Hey you two what are you doing? Hurry up!’ One yelled at them, breaking them out of their trance.

‘Yeah we’re coming!’ He looks to his comrade and grabs a hold of his shoulder before walking away. The first soldier looked at the bright light though he resisted the temptation to walk further in and started to walk away. Although as he did he heard a terrifying snarl. He hesitated to look behind him however as he did all he saw was a set of sharp jaws open to reveal a large mouth. The other soldier heard him scream and turn back to find Diamondback digging his teeth into his comrade’s skull as he’s tackled to the ground. Diamondback looked up and stands over the fresh corpse with his circular shield in his left hand and his halberd in the right. Blood trickling from his jaws as he smiles demonically at the enemy. The soldier looked horrified and was too frightened to even scream especially as diamondback soldiers formerly yellow turbans begin to emerge behind him however instead of yellow they wear pure black tunics with black bandanas with the centre of them displaying a green serpent with its mouth open as if trying to strike its prey. Each soldier has red piercing eyes and a dastardly smirk, armed with either a single sword or axe ready to be stained. The soldier started to back up and turn to flee however the moment he turned diamondback impaled him with his halberd. It pained him so much as he looked down and sees his hands and the ground below stained in his own blood. Yet he can’t scream he can only wheeze before Diamondback pushed him to the ground. He removed the halberd and crushed his skull with his right foot. He extended his halberd out to the marching unit as they all seemed eager to get into the fray.

‘For the serpent!’ He yelled as all his soldiers rush past him, eager to attack the enemy. Cao Cao’s flanking force looked to their side to see the horde of new soldiers.

‘The enemy is here too!?’

‘What do we do?’

‘Quick get into formation! Engage the enemy!’ The captain ordered as they attempted to get into formation while moving forward as to not put their backs literally against the wall however they engaged the enemy too soon and weren’t able to get into a shield wall like formation and so the Diamondbacks forces were able to overrun them. Cao Cao’s troops attempted to put up a good fight however they were too fatigued and were outnumbered. They appeared too suddenly for them as the slaughter began. The captain of the regiment looked around at all the carnage around him. He saw one of his comrades get his wrist cut off as his enemy slashed his sword upwards, sliced his stomach immediately afterwards and side steps while positioning their sword perfectly to impale his skull as the body falls. He looked to the opposite side to see his comrade get tackled before brutally getting stabbed repeatedly by two enemies. He then spotted Diamondback who horizontally attacks one of his subordinates, impaling him with the halberds spikes and lifted him up in the air only to slam him down behind him. The warrior coughed up blood as he made impact with the ground. Diamondback turned and glares at the captain who doesn’t move despite the screaming off his comrades echoing all around him. He deviously snarls and smirks as he beckoned the captain to come at him as he plants his halberd into his subordinates’ gut.

The captain charged at diamondback while screaming his lungs out in anger, eager to get vengeance for his subordinates however Diamondback anticipated the attack and side steps it. He then clasped on to the hand tightly with his jaws as the captain crashed to his knees in pain. Diamondback smacked him with his shield in his face however instead of retracting it he instead pushed further while pulling the arm. The captain screams in agony as he felt his flesh slowly being torn away from him until Diamondback decided to finish it off. He tore his arm off from the elbow downwards.

The captain lets go of his shield and grabbed the open wound in agony as he curled his body over his missing arm. He closed his eyes forcefully due to the amount of pain he was in. He opened them as soon as he heard Diamondback demonic laughter as his arm was dropped in front of him like a toy. The captain knew he had to try and escape someway so he tried to crawl away on the floor as he lies on his stomach and more corpses of his subordinates drop to the ground. One lands next to him with his head decapitated. He gasped but continues to slowly trudge along as it seems the echoes of cheers and laughter of his enemies grew louder and louder. However soon though he gets picked up from the back of his collar. He gets immediately frightened as he heard only one set of heavy footprints which were next to him. He saw himself getting closer to the wall of Xia Pi, he wondered what’s going on. Diamondback stopped when near enough to the wall and dropped the captain. As he attempted to stand up diamondback struck him with his halberd on his shoulder and dragged it further back so that the captain lied upwards looking at the sky and dropped the heavy halberd next to him.

Diamondback grabbed him again from his clothes near his neck and pinned against the wall. Diamondback saw the fear in his eyes as he opens his mouth, his breath caressed his face while he flinched trying to turn his head away. Diamondback snarled viciously as he threw him in the air vertically. At a precise moment he punched him with his shield arm causing the shield to decapitate the captain as the body dropped to the ground immediately. The head remained balanced on the shield before Diamondback grabbed his from the top of his skull and stares at it for a moment before suddenly devouring the front of his face and throwing the remnants on the ground. He picked up his halberd that he dropped before and pointed it towards all of his soldiers/

‘Excellent. Now we enter the castle, rescue our allies and slay her enemies! For the serpent!’ he ordered preferring not to say any long rambling speeches, at least until the battle was won. 

‘For the serpent!’ They all shouted as they sprint in the castle. Diamondback roared loud enough so that even Pang tong and Chen Gong could hear them.

‘What was that!?’ Chen Gong asked, his eyes grew wide with surprise. Not expecting such a sound. Nor the chuckling of his adversary.

‘That’s Lady Mitsuko’s reinforcements of course.’

‘What? How did you of all people get reinforcements!?’ Chen Gong questioned, astonished at the fact he managed to organise any reinforcements despite his spies.

‘Well when your arrogance matched that of your lords of course. Hehe. A little bit poetic if you think about it. Out of all the time you wasted keeping an eye on me and not the true threat, the moment you arrogantly thought I was powerless and couldn’t do anything that was when I made my move. Just out of curiosity did you not suspect anything when you heard of the yellow turban attack. Did you not think it was..odd that they suddenly attacked the castle during your absence. Almost like they knew when to attack. Now lets say they did…how would they know when to attack there?’ Chen Gong stands there completely flabbergasted and took a step back.

‘No…HOW!? You couldn’t have possibly orchestrated that!’ Chen Gong shouted, losing his composure as Pang Tong simply chuckled at him.

‘Ahh but I did, I had a few scouts inform me they were in the area, it was a simple case of getting a messenger out. Then after the battle it was a simple case of making them see things from our point of view. Though I couldn’t abandon Lady Mitsuko like that, I needed your eyes on me. So I had to give the reigns to someone more…qualified than myself, besides if I left you may have gotten the wrong idea, that I would abandon you without saying thanks for your co-operation. That would be quite rude no?’

‘Just…just who are you!?’ Chen Gong finally demanded. He needed to know who exactly he was, who could orchestrate something like this, who could outsmart him any possible way. How he could anticipate everything like so. He couldn’t just be a normal man.

‘My, you ask now of all times? You must really be curious now of all times, I wonder…is it because you can’t stand the thought of not knowing anything about me or are you just that afraid and knowing my name could give you some form of comfort?’ He looked at him with a sinister glare before chuckling once again.

‘Well its only fair after all since I’ve known yours for a while. My name is Pang Tong or you may know me as the fledgling phoenix.’ Chen Gong opened his eyes in fear and took a step back. HE was the fledgling phoenix? This damn hermit of all people? It started to become clear to him how he was constantly being outmatched. But still…he didn’t expect the fledgling phoenix to be HIM of all people. But why? Why did he even bother coming here? Why did he travel away from his home province? Why did he serve the damned serpent woman!?

‘Let me guess you’re thinking to yourself, “why such a handsome individual would choose such a lady to follow? I mean she has nothing to her name after all.” Ahh but you see there lies what’s so great. Because she has nothing she’s more open to suggestions, she’s more humble, she’s more willing listen to those that follow her rather than be an arrogant lord who doesn’t listen and does whatever they want to do like an untameable beast. I mean what kind of strategist would tolerate such a thing? I mean after all to some that would be a fate worse than death no?’

‘Silence!’ Chen Gong demanded as Pang Tong sinisterly chuckled.

‘Its true though isn’t it? I’m surprised your only abandoning him now to be honest, but then again when you put all your faith in him its not just a simple case of returning to Cao Cao was it? If you simply embraced the serpent instead of treating her like a nuisance then you would’ve lived and be remembered. You would’ve joined us on this little interesting journey we’re on and I do like things interesting, its one of the reasons why I joined up after all. I didn’t join her to control her for my own gain like you, I just want to offer my services and guide her towards her objective, whatever that will be. I believe that’s my role. However this is where your role in this war ends. This castle is your grave, this fact was sealed in place the moment you became an enemy to Lady Mitsuko.’ Pang Tong’s voice became darker and more ominous near the end but simply laughed heartily after.

‘Oh well can’t win them all can you? Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll be remembered throughout history. It’ll just be recorded as one of many footnotes recorded as the victims of Lady Mitsuko the serpent.’ That was when Chen Gong lost it, he couldn’t handle this taunting and mocking any longer.

‘Oh no! Not at all, I am not a footnote simply as your victim! You will be mine! I will be known as the phoenix slayer! The strategist who slain the phoenix before their wings have fully grown! That will be my legacy!’ Chen Gong shouted out loudly as he opened more of his scroll which more lights came out and took the form of another squad of soldiers in a shield wall formation. Chen Gong laughed maniacally as he took a couple of steps back as the soldiers charged forward in formation with their shields high and their spears in front.

Pang Tong simply waved his fan in front of him which generated a large gust of wind which quickly blew the troops away and immediately vanished. Chen Gong gritted his teeth and he summoned more troops and moved back more. Though Pang Tong also swatted them away as if he has command of the very wind itself. Chen Gong kept continuing to summon his spectral soldiers as Pang Tong kept blowing them away however he became exhausted as a result.

_‘Hmm, looks like these new abilities of mine take up much more energy than I anticipated, like I’m swinging heavy weapons instead of just a fan…how interesting. Hmm, looks like he created quite a gap for me to close.’_ Pang Tong noticed the empty space between the two as Chen Gong started to laugh again.

‘Alright phoenix, try this one for size!’ A huge light emerged from the scroll however rather than spectral warriors this one was in the form of a rhino. It roared before it charged towards Pang Tong. Pang Tong swiped in front of him however the Rhino continues to charge, unaffected by the wind which surprised Pang Tong. He attacked again from the other side though the Rhino keeps charging towards him. As the Rhino sprinted towards him Pang Tong took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself. As the Rhino was about to get him Pang Tong extended his arms with the fan which generated a tornado which stops the Rhino in its track though its still simulated the movement as if stuck on a treadmill. Chen Gong had to hold on to one of the embrasures to make sure he didn’t fly away. Pang Tong used all his newfound strength which exhausted him however his persistence paid off. The rhino started to be lifted from the ground and flown away. Pang Tong had to stop the attack before he collapsed. Chen Gongs feet touched the ground and the rhino crashed on the floor and quickly dispersed. Pang Tong went on his knees and panted heavily as that attack took a toll on his body he wasn’t expecting.

‘Haha! I got you now, this is the end of you!’ Chen Gong cackles as Pang Tong looked up at him however no more lights emerged from the scroll. Pang Tong did his signature chuckle as he stood up and planted his fan on the ground.

‘Well looks like we’re both trying to get to grips with our new abilities, however I believe you’re out of options. Which means its my victory, though don’t fret you played well.’ Pang Tong chuckled as he began to slowly walk forward, Chen Gong knew he couldn’t retreat anymore. Even if he did, he knew he would never escape his torments, his taunts. The disgrace of being beaten by just a single hermit, even if he is the fledgling phoenix, that’s all he is. A fledgling! How could he possibly match up to him of all people!? Constantly hearing his voice of torment for the rest of his life because he was unable to slay him here and now…he couldn’t live with that. He throws down his scroll in anger and pulls out a sword. Pang Tong stopped.

‘You will die by my hand here and now!’ Chen Gong declared as he sprinted toward him. Pang Tong simply chuckled.

‘Well in that case I better take my last drink then.’ Pang Tong took a quick swig of his flask. As he put the flask away he stumbled backwards as if slightly intoxicated though he doesn’t swallow the liquid. He felt a burning sensation inside of him ever since he first performed a wind command. If his theory was correct this would be Chen Gongs end. Chen Gong sprinted as fast as he could towards Pang Tong, this was it. He could finally get rid of him one and for all! Though when he got close enough a small breeze started to form however it didn’t really affect him. Although it lifted Pang Tong’s veil slightly though because of his size he still couldn’t see behind it. Suddenly Pang Tong struck when he was in range. He spits out the drink but instead of liquid it was pure fire which engulfed Chen Gong. Chen Gong writhed in pain and continued to charge though all he could do was flail his arms in pain as he attempted put the fire out. He could only see the embers of the flames and just kept running blindly past Pang Tong as he took a step to the side. He just kept running and running, he just wanted to flames to stop consuming him.

He didn’t see the wall turning a corner and as a result he tripped and fell over one of the embrasures, his shrieks of pain continued until a thud was heard and then nothing but the faint sounds of soldiers yelling and metal clashing echoed throughout the castle. Pang Tong sat down on the ground clearly exhausted.

_‘Oh that was harder than expected, however now that Chen Gongs taken care of that’s one less threat for lady Mitsuko to deal with. I should also try and be a bit more careful, this new-found power of mine exhausts me a lot. I’ll need to find a way to channel it accordingly, maybe one of those demons will know.’_ Pang Tong thought to himself as he leaned on his fan to stand up although he noticed the scroll that was discarded by Chen Gong.

‘ _Hmm, maybe that scroll can help me understand these new powers or at the very least it could be useful for the future.’_ Pang Tong walked to the scroll and bends down to reach for it with his left hand. As he touched it suddenly a huge light emerged from it and started to burn Pang Tong’s hand. It was like his arm was on fire and slowly turning to Ash. Though he kept a grasp on it. He wasn’t about to be defeated by a simple scroll, he was too curious to see what kind of secrets would be unlocked. He crashed down to his knees in pain but stifles his screams into winces. The scroll started to turn raven black without Pang Tong noticing. The more it turned the more pain that was unleashed upon pang Tong’s arm as well as how brighter the light shone. Pang Tong couldn’t help but scream in agony, though he kept holding it. He figured if it was this difficult to keep a grasp of it, it had to be worth enduring this for Mitsuko’s sake, as well as his own. With a final yell the light shone the brightest it ever could before suddenly disappearing. The pain subsided so quickly Pang Tong couldn’t feel almost anything.

He looked down and see that his arm had completely gone! Though in place of his arm of flesh was one of shadow. Its fingers were slender and his arm was very thin, half the thickness of that of his right arm. It was a strange feeling, to Pang Tong it was like the arm was there and yet it looks like its gone. He attempts to flex his fingers into a fist which he does twice as fast than he did when it was pure flesh. He lifts it up and finds that the arm of the robe itself doesn’t go through it like it would if it was something like a ghost. Pang Tong wondered what the scroll held, what knowledge it possessed. He noticed that it was black instead of red like it was in Chen Gong’s hands. He opened the scroll and realised that when he touched it with his other arm there’s no pain at all. It looked like the scroll was unlocked for him. As he opened it golden writing seemed to appear in front of him. Suddenly the golden glow turned jet black as a few black orbs seem to jump up and come out of the scroll. Pang Tong noticed there’s no bright light this time at all, he wondered what this all meant. The orbs turned into spectral warriors though instead of pure light they were pure shadow. Armed with malicious armour and helmets and crude halberds they appeared before Pang Tong though they don’t do anything.

‘Well, what have we here? Come closer my friends lets have a look at you.’ They obeyed and marched forward. Pang Tong examined them closely. Their armour if you could call it that looked thick and their helmets covered their face except for their eyes. Their halberds though crude looking still looked deadly enough to pierce armour and flesh alike. Pang Tong started to chuckle at this.

‘ _Well this suddenly gotten more interesting. I wonder what other secrets this scroll had. I can’t wait to unlock its powers, however first thing first our forces will need to escape once Lady Mitsuko deals with Lu Bu. If these…shadow warriors are anything like Chen Gong’s soldiers, then they’ll be most useful indeed.’_

_‘_ Well time for you to show me what you can do, come let’s get you all into the battle shall we?’ Pang Tong motions for them to follow him as he started to move. The shadow soldiers marched in unity following closely behind him. Pang Tong’s smirk is concealed by his veil.

 

**A/N: Hey guys just a quick Authors note just saying happy holidays to you all and hope everything went well and will go well in the future for you. Thanks for your support even if you just read it, it actually does mean a lot as I didn’t think this would be this popular considering dynasty warriors isn’t exactly known for its fanfic fandom, while also considering the main character and her orientation and all that but hey must be doing something right :P .  I’m also going to get a new cover for this fanfic soon thanks to a miss BunnyBrushArts. I wanted to thank her ideally when it was finished but I didn’t really want too many author notes and I’m not sure when she’ll be finished or when it will be uploaded and didn’t really want to break my uploading streak so I decided to thank her now. Here’s her link to her deviant art.<https://www.deviantart.com/bunnybrusharts> . She hasn’t been on there too long and doesn’t have any other art pages so there’s not many of her drawings online but check her out and tell her I said hello :P . I’m also thinking about doing a Q&A or a comment special sometime after I’ve finished this arc just for a little fun. It’ll probably be a collection of one shots as its own thing after, probably more focusing on comedy or something with the characters after when I just draft ideas, again for a little more fun. I’ll probably call it ‘ROFK chibi edition’ or something. Name’s not in stone yet (feel free to suggest anything if you want this) but if you have any questions about this fanfic, want to comment or just ask something in general, feel free to ask by just commenting or PMing me and I’ll see what I can answer. As you can see I actually started to actually be productive halfway through this year which I was actually quite amazed by considering how this all started off and how long it took to get to this position, but hey late better than never right? :P Seriously though, thanks for the support guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and much more coming next year so until next chapter, sayonara. **


	55. Chapter 55

Mitsuko continued her offensive onslaught on Lu Bu as she swiped with her weapons. Lu Bu could only block and deflect the attacks while dodging the wild swings of the scythe arm. Mitsuko swiped a couple of more times with her scythe snake arm before Lu Bu caught it as he blocked it with his sky piercer’s polearm overhead. The scythe hangs over the polearm as a result. Mitsuko smiles widely showing off her new serrated teeth as she stabs Lu Bu in the face as the sword slithers its way to strike below the polearm. Lu Bu narrowly tilts his head in time however he suffers a cut on his right jaw. She attempted to slice off his head by attacking sideways however Lu Bu took a step back in time to dodge it. He pulls the polearm back forcing Mitsuko to extend her reach with the scythe arm. Lu Bu then let go of his weapon with his right arm and grabbed the snake underneath. Before Mitsuko could attack with her other snake arm Lu Bu managed to throw her over his hip. As he slammed her to the ground he let go of the snake and stabbed Mitsuko in the head. Though Mitsuko jumped up with ease before Lu Bu planted the sky piercer in her skull.

When Mitsuko landed on her feet, she immediately twisted her body with both her weapons striking Lu Bu from the left side. Lu Bu blocked the attack however due to the sheer strength and momentum Lu Bu was carried off his feet and lands on the ground quite a way away from Mitsuko. Though Mitsuko cackles sinisterly at this as she planted the crescent blade in the floor and propels herself forward and attempted to stab Lu Bu in his face though he rolled out of the way. He stood up as Mitsuko retracted both of her snakes to her side, they slither in the air as they both stare at each other, Lu Bu looked at Mitsuko cautiously, not knowing what else she has in store. He didn’t know what happened to her, but he knows that she’s as strong as ever. Though a simple woman will not stop the mightiest warrior in the land. Meanwhile she looks at him with a sinister smile on her face. She licked her top lip with her forked tongue and beckoned Lu Bu to attack with her crescent blade.

Lu Bu took the bait as he lunges forward trying to strike her down. Mitsuko retreated as she deflected the attacks. However unlike before she’s not holding her own more confidently. She laughed at his attempts to strike her down. Lu Bu began to get annoyed at her confidence, how dare she act like that, just because she managed to keep up with him doesn’t mean that she has a chance of claiming victory. He thrusted the sky piercer at Mitsuko’s face after he deflected both of her weapons to either side. Due to his rising frustrations he puts more of his strength in the attack however he leaned in more. Mitsuko bends her back as she sees the sky piercer above him. She recoiled herself with such speed she headbutted Lu Bu making him stagger back as he holds his face. He shook it off and removed the hand only to see blood. Wait blood!? This woman dares to make him of all people bleed!? Even with her transformation he should still be able to make quick work of her!

‘ **Ha-ha! I’m going to enjoy painting you red!’** Mitsuko cackled maniacally as her two snake arms hiss in unison despite the blades coming out of their mouths.  Lu Bu growled before lunging in for another attack.

Dodomeki sprinted in the castle faster than usual, traversing near the outskirts as to not be involved in the fighting. He wanted to get to Mitsuko before any potential Mystic involvement. As he sprinted in an abandoned part of the castle a mystic crashed to the ground in front of him. He looked around to see other mystic littered around this area of houses. He wondered why this was, was it another demon?

Dodomeki jumped up on one of the rooftops to them littered with mystic bodies while he saw other mystic battling it out. He saw some of the tunics of the fallen mystic warriors have the embraided sigil of the frog while others with the bear stitched on their tunics. He never thought he’d see the day when mystics would fight amongst themselves. He wondered what had happened since the last battle to shatter their unity. Not that he was complaining, far from it. He wanted to continue sprinting however the more mystics that live the riskier it will be for Mitsuko, so he decided to stay back and eliminate the survivors once they finish their little scrap. There is one mystic that caught his attention though.   

He saw that one was wearing blunt, metal gauntlets. Though his wore more a bulkier version of his fist which only covered his hands while Dodomeki’s gauntlet only had one thin layer of gold metal which covered his hand and half of his forearm with the fingertips as sharp as blades. This mystic was wearing an open vest jacket and was noticeably more muscular than his comrades. He also had a faint horizontal scar underneath his right eye which contained blue pupils. He had the symbol of the frog seemingly carved into his chest.

The mystic grabbed one of the swords going towards him and punches him in the gut, even Dodomeki could hear the ribs being shattered as he hunched over the floor, groaning in pain. The other mystic behind him attempted to stab him with the spear however the mystic grabbed the polearm of the spear and pulled it forward. As the mystic stumbled forward the gauntlet wielder smacked him on the side of his face. When he knocked him away, he turned around to his other victim and punches him once in his face. As the gauntlet made impact, he put so much strength in that he created a hole in the roof with his head seemingly decapitated. After that he walked to the enemy mystic and grabbed him by the skull and proceeds to squeeze. The scrawnier mystic shrieked as he held his hands on the gauntlet while flailing his legs wildly however as the pressure increased so too did the volume of the shrieks. Until suddenly the skull broke. Dodomeki could only see blood escaping in between the fingers of the gauntlet before he dropped it. Dodomeki knew he was no slouch and cracked his neck before making his presence known. The mystic then turned to Dodomeki and slammed his gauntlets together as he formed both into fists.

‘Ahh the demon shows himself does he? Excellent saves me the trouble of finding you.’ He smirked as he got into a battle-ready stance.

‘Is that so? Is that why you killed your comrades? Because you wanted the glory for yourself?’

‘Ha please! These are nothing but traitors and you’ll suffer their fate. After you and that blasted serpent are dealt with Lady Chang’e will claim what’s rightfully hers.’ That was a name Dodomeki didn’t expect to hear. Normally the moon goddess wouldn’t get involved in these affairs so why now?

‘Then humour me before you make your attempt at my head, what made Chang’e start to get involved in mystic affairs?’ Dodomeki questioned, trying to coax some information out of him, no matter how little it may be.

‘Ever since your serpent lord killed the yellow emperor of course! The other mystic leaders may be vying for power for their own gain but lady Chang’e sees an opportunity to reverse the curse that was inflicted on her! She’ll exact vengeance on those that have wronged her, starting with that infernal archer! No general, no god or goddess will stop her. But first we’ll eliminate you and then your demon lady!’ The mystic charged forward while yelling, Dodomeki lunged in to meet him in the middle of the rooftop. Their fists clash as they punched each other.

‘You will not harm even a strand of her hair!’ Dodomeki promised as his punch from his other arm was cancelled out by the mystic’s other arm as well. They both pushed on each other as hard as they can before they withdraw their fists seeing as they were getting no where and tried again. Though the same result happened. The clash of metal against each other echoes throughout their personal arena. Dodomeki gives him a hook punch though the mystic swatted the arm away and goes in for a reverse punch, Dodomeki barely had enough time to recoil his arm and placed it in front of his face though it didn’t matter too much as the punch sends Dodomeki flying to the castle wall. He couldn’t move out of the way before the mystic sprinted towards him and punches him in the gut. He groaned in pain before being picked up and planted behind the mystic dropping him through the roof. Dodomeki struggled to get up as he raises himself to go on all fours. He looked up to see the mystic jumping down with both fists in the air ready to be slammed down. The demon rolled away though he could feel the slight tremor of the strike as the gauntlets touched the ground.

Both quickly rose to their feet and got back into a battle-ready stance.

‘ _This one’s strong, I probably won’t be able to meet his strength head on, I’ll have to rely on my speed.’_ Dodomeki thought to himself before he sprinted in. He punched the mystic in the face, though it was blocked by the gauntlet, he quickly managed to duck down a counter attack and strike his stomach. Though the mystic laughs and punches below him. The demon sidesteps the attack and is surprised when he didn’t even flinch, he was built like a wall. The mystic turned towards Dodomeki and pounded his chest

‘Lady Chang’e granted me thick skin so your attacks are unable to affect me. While my strength will pound you into submission.’ He lunged in for another attack though Dodomeki dodges it. The mystic unleashed a barrage of punches which Dodomeki dodged them all though every time he attempted to counter attack it didn’t affect his opponent so all he could do was dodge. He leapt away while trying to come up with a plan. Despite this though the mystic was persistent and kept closing the gap a little too fasts for the demons liking. It didn’t help that there was a small niggling feeling in the back of his head that started to grow larger. He didn’t know what was going on or why that was happening, though it was starting to become a distraction. As Dodomeki leapt away the mystic managed to catch him by the ankle and slam him down to the ground behind him. The impact made Dodomeki bounce up giving the mystic another opportunity to punch Dodomeki in the face sending him flying into the abandoned house, knocking him through the walls. The mystic smirked as he walked to the wreckage.

As he reached the entrance of the abandoned house Dodomeki darted out from under his legs, the mystic turned around to face him and noticed his stretchy arms were still recoiling, a moment later the arms pushed past his legs and he fell backwards giving Dodomeki a chance to deal some damage. He pounces on the fallen mystic and tries to claw his face however they couldn’t pierce his flesh no matter how hard he tried. The mystic then caught one of the arms with his hand and forcefully threw him to the side, allowing him to jump up.

‘I told you, its pointless. You may as well give me your head now!’ Dodomeki jumped back onto his feet and got back into his battle stance.

‘You’ll have to pry it from my body!’ Dodomeki yelled however now the niggling sensation in the back of his head quickly became to be an overwhelming painful sensation as he clutched his helmet and crashed to his knees. He didn’t know what was happening, he never experienced anything like this and during this delicate time? The mystic saw this and smiled as readied his fist.

‘That can be arranged!’ He first punched Dodomeki in the gut and then gave him an uppercut, sending him vertically up in the air. The mystic bent down and jumped up and went between Dodomeki’s legs with his head and grabbed on to it. He then carried him down in a powerbomb position throwing him onto the ground while still holding his legs to make sure the demon took the brunt of the forceful landing. He let go and Dodomeki lies motionless on the ground, his body wasn’t moving. The mystic couldn’t help but chuckle as he picked up Dodomeki by the helmet with his right hand and started to squeeze it.

‘Well this was a decent scuffle but now its time for you to die! Don’t worry though, Lady Chang’e will put your life essence to good use and you’ll be reunited with your snake lord soon enough!’ The mystic didn’t see the change in pupil of the demon’s singular eye as it changes from circular pupil to a slit shaped one. Suddenly Dodomeki stretches his arm with speed that the mystic didn’t respond and pierced his left eye. It took a couple of seconds for the mystic to process this, however once it did, he screamed in agony as he let go of Dodomeki and dropped to his knees with one of his hands covering his eye to stop the blood from flowing down his face, only to have no affect at all.  

‘What the? How!?’ He could only hear the slow, sinister laugh of Dodomeki as he noticed the eye.

‘To be honest I’m not entirely sure, however I believe lady Mitsuko has something to do with it.’ The mystics eyes widened with shock.

‘Wait…how!? You demons never had any strength boost like that before!’

‘No we didn’t…however lady Mitsuko is different to the other reincarnations. Although what I do know is that you’re going to die here.’ Dodomeki stated. The mystic powered through the pain as he heard that and stood up.

‘You dare threaten me with death!? You have no idea who you’re dealing with. So what if you had a power boost, I’m still going to squash you like the vermin you are!’ The mystic lunged in for a punch though Dodomeki seemed to have vanished before feeling an immense pain coming from his gut, he looked down and see Dodomeki though the pain was too unbearable for him. He quickly dropped to his knees again wheezing this time.

‘What was that? I didn’t quite catch that.’ Dodomeki replied before kicking him in the face which sent him flying to the wall head first. Though his skull wouldn’t crack it still makes the mystic writhe in agony as he leaned on the wall to stand up. As he tries to slow his breathing Dodomeki seemingly teleported in front of him, leaving the mystic stunned. After a few seconds though, the mystic punched though Dodomeki managed to catch it with ease after sidestepping and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground. The mystic couldn’t believe he was getting manhandled by a demon of all things. It was only moments ago when he was dominating this demon now he lost an eye and is on the receiving end of pain. Pain he wasn’t accustomed to. Dodomeki kicked him again and this time he rolls in the middle of their personal arena and spotted Dodomeki walking towards him slowly. He growled as he stood up again.

‘You will not mock me demon! You will not slay me! I’m going to be your demise!’ The mystic yelled as he screams and posing. Dodomeki paused and wondered what he was doing. He suddenly charged Dodomeki who wasn’t expecting that so soon and got punched right in the gut. He groaned though instead of being sent flying he grabbed onto the gauntlet with his left arm and reverse punched him with his right. Dodomeki lets go of the arm as the mystic staggered backwards. Dodomeki performed a roundhouse kick however the mystic deflected it and immediately punched with his other arm. Even though Dodomeki blocked he fell backwards due to only being on one leg. As the mystic went in for another attack Dodomeki uses his other leg to sweep him off his feet. Making him fall yet again. Dodomeki leapt backwards and stretches his right arm to grab the mystics left ankle and picked him up only to slam him once on the ground and then behind him. He lets go as the mystic bounces off the ground due to the brute strength of the demon and kicked him which sent him flying. Dodomeki then sprinted past the flying mystic and kicked them in the back knocking them over the place. Each time the mystic got attacked while flying he coughed out some blood before finally Dodomeki appeared instantly in front of him and kicked him in the face, sending him high up vertically. Dodomeki jumped forwards and grabbed a hold of the mystic before they tumbled down while spinning head first. Before they hit the ground Dodomeki pushes himself away and managed to land on his feet though the mystic to dropped and created a crater in the ground.

Dodomeki started to walk over to the crater however is surprised to see the mystic still moving and able to stand. Though he’s bleeding from numerous wounds on his body and is unable to stand completely upright due to both of his legs beginning to give way.

‘D-don’t think I’m finished yet.’ He wearingly stated. Dodomeki could only give a respectful grunt in response.

‘I’m surprised you’re still standing after all that, you’re definitely made from studier stuff than the other mystics. Though that won’t prevent your fate.’

‘I…told you before…demon. I will be your slayer!’ The mystic growled before throwing a punch. However, Dodomeki grabbed it with his right arm and held it close to his body while he had his left arm hover over his wrist, he glanced at the mystic who looked horrified at what Dodomeki was about to do, but he did it anyway. He penetrated his claws through the wrist, severing the hand from his arm. The mystic screams in agony as he clutched his severed wrist as blood squirted and poured out of the wound. His legs gave way as he continues to writhe in his own suffering, pleasing Dodomeki a lot. The mystic looked at the demon and pulled one last punched. Though it’s so weak Dodomeki caught it with one hand. He squeezed it hard enough that the metal shatters. The mystic is petrified at the sight of his only weapon, destroyed in the blink of an eye. He fallen completely down on the ground while clutching the missing arm, still writhing in his own agony.

‘Despite your endurance and your strength, without your gauntlets you’ll soon be nothing but another victim to Lady Mitsuko, nothing more. You’ll just be forgotten, not even your goddess will remember you.’ Dodomeki declared as he picked him up by the hair. As he screamed the demon put his left hand in his bottom jaw and his right one in the upper jaw and pulled with both. The mystic flailed his arms around and tried to knock the arms away to no avail. Dodomeki kept pulling and pulling, the mystic couldn’t delay the inevitable despite his best efforts to do so. He could feel his cheeks start to tear as blood starts trickling down the open wounds before in one quick motion Dodomeki pulled the top jaw off the mystic’s skull. The bottom half squirted blood upwards while the rest of the blood ran down the body like a waterfall. The headless corpse stayed on its knees for a couple of seconds before gravity claimed it. Dodomeki took a quick glance at the skull he had in his hand before quickly discarding it and returned to sprinting to the throne room.


	56. Chapter 56

 

LingQi blocked overhead strikes from three different angles with her left glaive and cut down the warriors in a single blow by using her other one to slice their guts open as she twisted her body to slay all her attackers. She deflected an attack coming from her side with her right glaive and thrusted it in the attacker’s face. Instead of removing it she swung the glaive in front of her knocking the oncoming attacker over with the corpse as it slid off the blade. As the attacker could move the corpse on his face LingQi quickly stabbed him in the stomach, making him cease all movements as blood quickly filled his mouth. LingQi struck upwards cleaving an enemy almost in two upwards from the torso causing a huge gash which caused a fountain of blood to spray everywhere. She looked up to see more enemies charging her way, she smiled sadistically as she lunged herself further into the fray with a glaive in each hand.

She quickly takes two enemies in quick succession as she struck upwards on one enemy and immediately downwards on the next one using the same glaive but with different sides. She quickly thrusted her left glaive through an enemy’s gut and struck upwards at another enemy charging at her head on with her right glaive. It pierces the torso slightly before splitting the front of the face clean in two before she withdrew her left weapon. She then used it to slay three enemies careening towards her with a single swing of her weapon. She stabbed another oncoming enemy and lifted them up in the air and twisted her body to make the body as well as the blade plant into a soldier coming in from behind. The blade that sticks out of the first body penetrated the top of the skull making them quickly drop.  As she planted her foot on the skull to remove the blade, she quickly thrusted her free weapon backwards, impaling the soldier in the chest. He stood there as he felt his strength quickly drain away as he dropped his weapon. LingQi withdrew both her weapons at the same time, the standing corpse slowly fell backwards. LingQi quickly turned around deflected an oncoming spear thrust with her right glaive and followed it up with a quick swipe of her left glaive, decapitating the soldier almost instantly. The arms flailed as if registering what just happened before it promptly fell.

As soon as the swing is completed, she quickly reversed the swipe and lowered it to the hit the legs of the warrior in front of her, causing him to be swept off his feet. LingQi used her right glaive to strike upwards at his stomach, slicing it open and making the body fly forwards as a blood trail followed suit, even tripping one of the soldiers as they made their way towards her. When she twisted her body, she blocked an oncoming attack by crossing both the polearms to block an oncoming attack with a spear, the tip stopped inches from her face though she didn’t flinch. She instead smirked at the soldier who looked terrified. LingQi put more strength in crossing the polearms together which shattered the wooden polearm of the spear. Thousands of tiny splinters of wood drop to the ground as well as the tip of the spear. The soldier could only watch in horror as his weapon is destroyed and LingQi crossed her glaives to opposite sides. Only to quickly turn them horizontally and cleaves her way through the warrior as the blades cut through the flesh from the shoulders upwards. Making that part off his body slide backwards due to the slight angle the cut made causing blood to periodically spill from the wound and sprayed slightly on her armour. The body crashed to the knees before falling in front of LingQi. She glanced at Gyuki to see how he was holding up.

 Gyuki used his massive club to clobber a mystic on the ground, completely flattening him. He swiped the club across the floor to smash another mystic against the tree, causing the mystic cough up a lot of blood. Gyuki moves the club only for the mystic to lie down on the ground. He swung upwards to his side carrying the club across the ground causing some of the soil to be carried with the club’s momentum, only to his a mystic high in the air and drop down the club on his comrade next to him who rolled out the way on the ground leaving himself vulnerable. He glanced to his right to see one of the warriors charged towards him with a spear. He quickly used his free hand to grab the spear and raised it high in the air. The enemy soldier clung onto the spear out of instinct however when he looked down, he saw Gyuki opened his mouth wide. He attempted to move up the spear and Gyuki’s gaps between his fingers to escape his fate. However this was futile as he can’t get a grip and if he dropped now he would only end up there faster. He could only delay the inevitable as Gyuki descended the spear down and loosened his hand as he chomped down. He quickly started chewing slowly as he could hear the mystic screaming in agony before a quick bite silenced him. He quickly started to chew again after he removed the now blood coated spear from between his teeth and threw it away like a toothpick.

Gyuki stomped backwards stepping on an enemy soldier’s head as he was about to attack the back off his heel. He then stomped on the warrior in front who was about to do the same thing with his other foot, this time completely squishing him until he was a pile of organs surrounded by an ocean of blood. Gyuki swung his club horizontally, swatting away several soldiers, knocking them into trees or the ground with so much force that they can’t move. He glanced to the side not moving his club to see an enemy warrior petrified of his stare. He raises his free fist high, prompting him to flee. Though it didn’t matter as Gyuki crushed him as he pounded his fist down vertically. He lifts his hand to reveal yet another squashed mess of flesh and organs though some stick to the bottom of his hand. He licked it clean as he looked forward to see LingQi throwing one of her glaives at him while thrusting her left glaive behind her, stabbing a soldier in the gut. The glaive zooms past Gyuki who heard a grunt. He looked behind him to see the glaive pinned an enemy soldier to a tree as he dropped his sword to grasp the glaive. His mouth filled with blood as he feels his eyelids getting heavier. Gyuki removed the weapon with the warrior still on it. He puts the soldier’s legs into his mouth with the body facing the ground. He pulled the glaive from under him and threw it at LingQi before gobbling up the soldier who didn’t have the strength to struggle or scream.

LingQi caught the glaive in the middle of the polearm with her free left hand which stops the momentum in its tracks with a slight angle. Her arm was vertically upwards as the glaives blade penetrated the middle of a soldier’s face before she forcefully brought that side in front of her, making the blade cleave through the top of the skull before it fell backwards. Blood was spilt and was sprayed in an arcing motion trailing the blade closely. She turned around to see a group of mystics standing behind her, clearly terrified of her as they saw how she cleaved her way through their comrades. Even the leader looked fearful of her as she tried to look brave, behind her men like a coward. She sadistically smirked as she planted her glaives onto the ground and motioned them to come over to her.

‘Now…who’s next!?’ She questioned as the enemy mystic’s kind of look at each other dumbfounded not sure on what to do. This leads to the female mystic leader attempting to be one and order them.

‘Don’t be afraid, its only one human. Slay her and then we’ll slay the serpent for lady Ursa!’ She yelled with some mystics finding courage in her words and charged at LingQi. She grabbed both of her glaives and raised them instantly, crossing over her arms to make the blade mimic the letter x, carving an enemy mystic torso in four parts, two were symmetrical on the side which fell first while his top and bottom half separated as the torso fell backwards while the legs fell forwards. She retracted her arms to their respective sides, slicing two warriors’ stomachs in the process, one clutched their stomach while the other couldn’t muster the strength to prevent a small amount of their innards from spilling out as they crashed to LingQi’s side. She thrusted her left glaive in a soldier’s chest while using the right one to slash another warriors stomach. Though he managed to keep himself standing, he hunches over as he clutched his wound giving LingQi a perfect opportunity to strike upwards using her other blade and decapitated the soldier, cutting through his neck cleanly. As the head bounces off the ground LingQi uses the same blade to stab another warriors face but quickly withdrew it. She blocked an oncoming attack from a sword wielder as they to do a horizontal slash at her back from her left. Though LingQi anticipated the attack and dropped the front side of the left glaive down to raise the other side, forcing the sword to hover over the shoulder. Before the warrior could react LingQi used the raised side of her glaive to strike diagonally downwards at her opponent. It cut through his arm due to his positioning, he screamed agony as he dropped to one knee holding wound to prevent blood loss…though it was futile. LingQi took a quick glance at the soldier before quickly striking him again upwards, slicing his jaw in half before the momentum of the blade made the body fall backwards.

The mystic leader simply stood back in horror as her right eye twitched. The hell did that blasted serpent do to her, this never happened in the previous incarnations, she remembered the opposite was true, that her enemies would simply cower in fear! Though this one is different, mercilessly slaughtering her entire squad along with that behemoth class demon. What did the serpent do to her to make her that powerful? She didn’t like it, but she knew she had to fight her sooner or later, otherwise lady Ursa will be annoyed with her. She really didn’t want to disappoint her. When a soldier under her commands, the last survivor attempted to flee past her, the mystic instead put her arm out on his chest and pushed him to LingQi who instinctually thrusted her weapon, penetrating his gut. As she does the mystic officer attacked from behind the corpse, aiming for her head. LingQi moves her head out the way and kicks the corpse away from her while withdrawing her blade. The corpse lands on the mystics who quickly pushed it away from her, they both got into a battle-ready stance, glaring at each other’s eyes. Both waiting for the other to initiate the first strike.

Lingqi finally made the first move, attacking overhead with her right glaive as she took a step forward. The mystic officer side stepped the attack and thrusted her spear at her head again. LingQi managed to dodge the attack again and used her left glaive to swing horizontally in front of her. The mystic stepped backwards before the blade could hit her. LingQi used her right glaive to strike upwards, forcing the mystic to block the attack. LingQi lunged in and raises her left glaive high trying to stab the mystic officer in the face as she’s pre-occupied. The mystic once again sidestepped to her right, retracting her spear backwards once she moved and rushed forwards past LingQi with the tip of the spear behind her she pulled the tip closer to her trying to aim for LingQi’s neck. However, LingQi twisted her wrist to make the rear end of the left glaive face downwards and turned her body along with the to prevent the spears tip to cut her left arm. The mystic officer stopped her momentum and twisted her body and attacked again from the same side. LingQi deflected the attack and traded a blow with her other glaive which the mystic also deflected.

The two traded blows while trying to get the upper hand on the other. Gyuki meanwhile was dealing with some more grunts that surround him. He scoops up a soldier with his left hand and squeezes him while he looks around and slammed his club down on any other mystics, he was able to spot. Gyuki then proceeded to bite off the head of the soldier before throwing him away. He heard yelling behind him, he turned around to see three more soldier lunging towards him. He slammed his club down vertically causing a fierce gust of wind erupt from the impact. Forcing the warriors fly off their feet further away from him, though one made its way to LingQi as she was pre-occupied.

‘Watch out!’ Gyuki called out to LingQi who was in a deadlock with the officer. She glanced behind her to see the mystic flying at her horizontally. She kicked away the officer, twisted her body while bending her back leg and cut through the soldier’s body in half, drenching her armour and snow-white hair in crimson red blood. She stood straight up and looked to the mystic officer. Her right eye turned crimson and her pupil turned slit shaped with a sadistic smile on her face, the urge to kill the officer in front of her was starting to overwhelm her. Just the very idea of her death gave her joy and a goal, she didn’t know why but she didn’t care she just wanted her dead! As soon as she saw the horrified look in her eyes she lunged forward and attempted to strike her down with a flurry of attacks.  The officer managed to block the attacks though she was quickly getting overwhelmed and couldn’t find an opportunity to counter attack. They initiated another deadlock though LingQi was able to push her away with her strength and thrusted her left glaive. She missed and accidently planted her glaive in the tree that was behind her.

 _‘Finally, I got her!’_ The officer thought to herself as she finally got a chance to unleash her own volley of thrusting attacks though LingQi was able to block and deflect them with her right glaive while attempting to withdraw her left one. Though the smile was still there which unnerved the officer as she didn’t know what she was, was this just a demon in human form? A hybrid? Though her thoughts were interrupted as LingQi forced the glaive out by cleaving her way through the bark, causing various splinters to fly around them as the blade cuts just below her chest. She used her left hand to try and make the blood stop, LingQi noticed that instead of the usual crimson blood she was now accustomed to seeing it was instead a golden colour, almost like a treasure in liquid form. The officer still stood her ground although the tree didn’t as it slowly started to fall before suddenly dropping to the ground in front of LingQi. She put her left arm in front of her eyes to make sure the dust cloud that was created didn’t go into her eyes. As the cloud cleared, she couldn’t find the officer in front of her. She thought that her opponent may have been flattened by the tree however she walked over to the fallen tree while sliding her hands up the glaives to position them closer to the blade in case she needed to finish her off.

As she put her foot on the fallen tree to climb over the mystic jumped up from behind the log and lunged forward in a surprise attack. LingQi was surprised by this sudden ambush though she barely managed to deflect the attack with her left blade as it was inches from her face. Now LingQi found the perfect opportunity, she used her right weapon and thrusted upwards, piercing her neck as the blade points upwards coated in golden blood through the mouth. The mystic felt her golden hot blood pour down her neck like a river while running down inside her own throat. She attempted to pull herself up to remove the blade as soon a LingQi planted the glaive firmly in the ground, almost like a flag. Though it was futile as she felt her strength slowly but surely waste away. She looked at LingQi, the sadistic look and smile frightened her to no end, is this how she dies? No chance of redemption? She barely had enough energy to cough the blood that built up in her throat, only a small amount escaped which trickles down her chin. Darkness slowly consumes her vision and LingQi’s eye returned to normal and quickly went down on her knees in exhaustion. She didn’t understand what just happened to her or why she’s so exhausted now of all times when she felt the thumping of Gyuki’s footsteps coming towards her.

‘You ok?’ He questioned, concerned for her well being as he held out his large hand which LingQi grabbed onto to help her stand up.

‘Yeah I’m fine. Just what was that though?’ She asked Gyuki to see what he knew. He looked deep in thought before responding.

‘I don’t really know, if I were to hazard a guess It could Fledgling rage.’

‘Fledgling Rage?’

‘Yeah, what happens is when a Fledgling demon is spawned it has a bunch of rage that it needs to let out. After some time, it goes into fledging rage where it just suddenly goes out of control and attacks and even kills in a berserk like frenzy until it exhausts itself. Some control their frenzy to their enemies or animals, some don’t and turn on their allies. Once the rage has subsided though they’re ok. It’s been a good while since it happened to me when I first spawned, that’s why it felt so new to me as well and maybe why I’m not so exhausted now.’ Gyuki explained.

‘So…does that mean I’m a demon now?’ LingQi inquired while examining her blood-soaked hands with curiosity.

‘I’m not sure to be honest, humans normally never exhibit that. I’d say Lady Mitsuko have something to do with it, but I can’t say for certain.’ Gyuki replied. Suddenly LingQi remembered what was going on, what was she standing there wondering what happened to her? Mitsuko is in danger!

‘Damnit, I wasted so much time with these mystics I almost forgot about Mitsuko. Gyuki we need to go to the castle right away!’ LingQi demanded which Gyuki laid out his hand which LingQi climbed upon after pulling out her glaive and flipping it so that the mystics corpse would slide off the blade and was placed on his shoulder.

‘No problem, we’ll be there in no time.’ Gyuki laughed as he picked to sprint to the castle, knocking down any trees in his path, ignoring the newfound steam coming from the wound of the mystic officer.


	57. Chapter 57

Zang Ba and his exhausted forces fought valiantly against the traitorous curs inside the castle however the exhaustion from the previous battle against Cao Cao’s forces took their toll despite their determination. Their movements and reactions simply couldn’t match the fresh soldiers as they didn’t get involved in the battle. The enemy quickly gets the upper hand of the battle, cutting down each loyal soldier under Zang Ba’s retinue one by one. Though despite it all Zang Ba stood defiant, slaying any soldier that dared to stand in his way of his vengeance. After impaling his glaive in a grunts stomach he glanced around and found Wei Xu slaying another loyal soldier under his command. Rage began to consume him as he saw him kill wu Zi before he even had a chance to respond! He sprinted towards him while yelling, swinging his glaive from the right side surprising Wei Xu who managed to block the attack but barely. Zang Ba wasn’t content with just letting Wei Xu and Song Xian get away with his treachery. He withdrew his weapon and quickly struck overhead. Wei Xu blocked the attack again and stared at Zang Ba.

‘Look we didn’t want to do this, but its what Shi Huan said. We just wanted to survive and if that means killing you then we’ll take that sacrifice, we didn’t make this decision lightly.’

‘No you just made the wrong choice you traitorous bastard!’ Zang Ba yelled as he pushed further into the deadlock, eventually knocking Wei Xu of his feet. He looked up at Zang Ba bewildered by his strength. Zang Ba plummets his glaive in the ground, though Wei Xu manages to roll away and quickly scrambled to his feet. Before he managed to pull up his glaive Wei Xu thrusted his glaive at Zang Ba. Though in a rare display of speed he sidestepped and caught the polearm shocking Wei Xu to the core. Zang Ba pulled the glaive closer to him, forcing Wei Xu to stagger forward only to receive a punch from Zang Ba in the jaw which made him stagger backwards while still wielding the weapon. As he spits out the blood forming inside his mouth Zang Ba picks up the weapons and charged towards him with a horizontal slash aiming for his neck. Wei Xu blocked the attack and entered a deadlock as they both pushed towards each other, neither one giving an inch to the other.

 

Mitsuko uses her left snake with the broad sword and stabs at Lu Bu numerous times as if she was a natural fencer. Lu Bu managed to block all of them despite the speed of Mitsuko’s attacks. Only the clashing of steel can be heard in the throne room as the blades clash after clash. Lu Bu managed to deflect an attack to her left side, knocking the sword away. As he was about to thrust his spear Mitsuko’s smirk only grew wider as she already had her crescent blade coming down from above. Lu Bu couldn’t dodge in so he intercepted the attack with his sky piercer. As the crescent blade clashed with the immortalised halberd the left snake quickly righted itself as it hovers above Lu Bu and struck downwards. Lu Bu noticed the snake not a moment too soon as Lu Bu forced away the crescent blade and knock Mitsuko back with the end of her the halberd with the motion causing her stagger backwards while spinning around in a circle. Though he didn’t realise how close the blade was before its trajectory changed when Mitsuko changed positions. The blade penetrates the ground in front of Lu Bu. Though he felt pain and liquid running down his hear. He touches it with his right hand and looks at it to realise it was blood. The sword completely sliced through the top of his ear.

Mitsuko can’t help but demonically laugh at the bewildered yet frustrated look on his face before she straightened her left snake arm again, this time keeping it planted and using it to propel herself forwards towards him with her deadly crescent blade hovering above her like a guillotine. When she’s close enough to Lu Bu she dropped it straight down causing Lu Bu to block the attack with the top of the crescent blade inches from his face as the pole arm blocked the blade at the neck of the blade right before hitting the bottom of the snakes jaw. The two warriors enter a deadlock before the blade is removed from the ground and pulled to wildly swing the sword at Lu Bu while he’s pre-occupied. Lu Bu again glanced at the side to see the sword, he growled before pushing away taking a step back and letting go of his left hand, allowing Mitsuko’s strength in her scythe to drop down to the ground. He had very little time to grab a hold onto it with his left hand as he pulled it to the right side while gripping very close to the blade.

He twisted his arm so the flat side of the halberd met with the sword, allowing Lu Bu to put more strength in the deflection. He withdrew the blade only to thrust it aiming at Mitsuko’s chest. Mitsuko quickly recoiled her snakes by her side with the side of the sword and the tip of the crescent blade meet the tip of the halberd, halting it in its tracks. Lu Bu’s shocked at this and attempted to push it further to penetrate her chest, though Mitsuko does the same, preventing the tip of the halberd from moving even a millimetre closer to her. Lu Bu glared at her with a determined and frustrated while Mitsuko had a wide grin, showing off her newly formed serrated teeth as she seemed to be enjoying herself. Mitsuko managed to eventually step out of the way of the blade and pushed the halberd away to her right side. Lu Bu staggered slightly but quickly picks up speed, opting to follow the halberd rather than resisting against the force which may leave him more vulnerable he thought to himself. Mitsuko saw an opportunity as she raises her crescent blade slightly so that the tip hovers over the polearm, the blade twists to the right, the very tip facing Lu Bu. Lu Bu widened his eyes as he bent backwards, narrowly missing the blade. He straightened his back and as soon as he could stop, he twisted his body and slashed at Mitsuko’s back. Though she turns her torso only she managed to block the attack from the sky piercer with her broadsword. Lu Bu withdrew his sky piercer and got back into his battle-ready stance as did Mitsuko. The snakes slithering around in the air, occasionally hissing. Lu Bu lunges in for another strike.

 

Zang Ba entered another deadlock with Wei Xu as more and more of his loyal soldiers got slain around him. He growls at Wei Xu who struggled to keep up with Zang Ba’s strength due to his rage. Zang Ba let go with his left arm and grabbed the back of Wei Xu’s head and pulled him, kneeing him in the gut. When he let go of Wei Xu’s head Zang Ba quickly punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Wei Xu shook his head and looked up to see Zang Ba towering over him, ready to impale him with his glaive as he raises it high, his eyes only emitting rage at his treachery. Though just before he drops it, he yelled in pain as he crashed to his knees while trying to grab his back with his left arm. He didn’t collapse completely though, he keeps himself stable while being on all fours while holding the glaive with his right hand. Replacing Zang Ba’s figure was Song Xian who offered his hand to help Wei Xu to his feet. As he stood up he witnessed the large yet thin gash in Zang Ba’s back as blood pours from the wound dripping down and to the side, staining his military uniform.

‘Thanks for the save.’ Wei Xu stated as he stood up.

‘Don’t mention it. It’s a shame I didn’t realise what happened to Huan until it was too late.’ Song Xian responded, looking at the ground guilty.

‘Yeah, but we got to keep on living right? That’s why we’re doing what we’re doing…even if we don’t like it.’ Wei Xu replied looking around seeing the remaining enemy soldiers either fleeing or being slain on the spot. The rest cheering at their victory. Zang Ba gritted his teeth as he tried to stand up, he found his strength weakening the more his blood escaped from his body, though he can’t die…not before these two bastards! He mustered all the strength he had left, went onto his knees and quickly twisted his body to horizontally slash at the traitors behind him, aiming for their heads. Though surprised, they still managed to dodge the strike. Song Xian quickly struck Zang Ba diagonally upwards, the tip of his spear coated in his blood as it pierces the torso of the body leaving a rather large wound, forcing Zang Ba to collapse to the ground. Zang Ba coughed up a tiny amount of blood as he crashed and cursed his lack of strength as he felt it wane with Wei Xu and Song Xian hovering over him. He ordered his body to roll or stand or do anything at all, though it refused him. Zang Ba knew this was the end.

_‘I’m sorry.’_

‘Forgive me old friend, its nothing personal.’ Song Xian stated as he readied his spear to be thrusted through his chest. Though he stopped as he hears what seemed to be yelling from his right as they start to drown out the cheers of their own soldiers. Both he and Wei Xu look at the direction to where the sound was coming from and was surprised to see a legion of yellow soldiers with turbans on their heads.

‘Wait…yellow turbans? What are they doing here!?’ Wei Xu questioned as they frontrunners, equipped with axes charged towards them.

‘I don’t know but if they want to die then we’ll be happy to oblige them. Everyone attack!’ Song Xian ordered, the troops intercepted the charge of the yellow turbans, confident after their victory over Zang Ba’s forces. However, they underestimated Diamondbacks new and improved warriors. They tore up the frontlines, taking the enemy by surprise. One of the soldiers attempt to slash at a yellow turban as they were sprinting towards him, the yellow turban ducks underneath the blade and used his axe to cut his stomach open. He stopped immediately before the soldier had a chance to clutch his wound to twist his body and slice his neck. Another yellow turban soldier sprinted even faster towards his opponent catching them off guard and attacked him. His Axe slicing through his jawbone, removing it completely as he sprinted past the newly formed corpse who tried to grab his jaw, only to spot it on the ground moments later before collapsing to the ground. One soldier thrusted his spear at an oncoming yellow turban who quickly sidestepped the attack and tackled the soldier to the ground as his fellow allies sprinted past them. When the yellow turban tackled his enemy he quickly began to use his axe to hack into his enemy’s chest despite his protests and screams.

Diamondbacks forces quickly started to turn the tide on their enemies. Wei Xu and Song Xian prevented their forces from routing by fighting on the frontlines, leaving Zang Ba alone. After slaying a couple of yellow turbans, shocked by their actual strength Song Xian and Wei Xu defend themselves. Moments later they notice a light blue light emanating from the yellow legion. As the soldiers disperse away they spot Diamondback who takes his time walking to them, the sight of this huge walking lizard horrifies them to the core.

‘What’s that thing!?’ Wei Xu exclaimed, fearful of his life. Doubts begin to fill his mind, Song Xian huffed at him and stared at the demon. He knew there was no reason to be scared now, he made his choice. After inhaling a substantial breath he exhaled and pointed his spear at Diamondback.

‘I’m not afraid you monster, come and get me!’ Diamondback grinned, showing his sharp teeth as he started to pick up his pace towards Song Xian, he pulled his halberd back in preparation to swing at his opponent when he was in range.

Lu Bu unleashed a volley of thrusts of his mighty sky piercer at Mitsuko, aiming anywhere from her torso to her head. Mitsuko traversed backwards while dodging and blocking the strikes with both of her weapons. She entered a deadlock with the sky piercer with her sword. With enough strength she managed to push the tip of the halberd onto the ground and pin it while she used her crescent blade snake to strike at Lu Bu trying to decapitate him. He leaned back effortlessly however Mitsuko smirked at this, she used the serpents body to wrap around his neck surprising Lu Bu as he grabbed one of part of smooth, scaly body with his left hand to prevent it from crushing his neck. Mitsuko cackles dastardly as he saw Lu Bu struggling. Lu Bu summoned all his might with his left arm while holding onto his trusty sky piercer and spun in place. Mitsuko wasn’t sure what he was doing considering he’s just going to allow her to go tighter and tighter, it wasn’t until she was lifted off the air that she knew his plan. Lu Bu spun as fast as he could and when he was satisfied he let go, forcing Mitsuko’s snake arm to unravel and her landing and rolling on the ground. Mitsuko landed face down on to the ground. As she rolled over onto the back she saw the blade of the halberd in the process of being planted inside her abdomen. She quickly managed to recoil her crescent blade snake and used the flat side of it to block the attack. Though Lu Bu put his strength into the halberd, trying to break through the blade as the two stare at each other with hatred filled eyes. Mitsuko gritted her teeth as she found herself in an unfavourable situation with her snake slowly giving way to Lu Bu’s strength as it started to press against her chest. Lu Bu smiled gleefully at this change, Mitsuko knew she needed to think of something and fast, she realised that her other snake was lying on the ground between Lu Bu’s legs. She quickly recoiled that sword snake however she does it in a way that made it wrap around Lu Bu’s right leg. He didn’t realise what was happening before it was too late as Mitsuko tightened the grip and pulled towards herself, toppling the mighty warrior over.

As the mighty Lu Bu had his vision of Mitsuko replaced with the ceiling he grunted in pain as he slammed down to the ground. Moments later the tip of the crescent hovered over him and quickly drops aiming for his right eye. Lu Bu rolled to the opposite side causing the tip to be imbedded itself in the ground, inches from his face. Mitsuko jumped straight to her feet after the failed attack, forcing the crescent blade to dig deeper before she pulled it towards her, carving out the tiling as the tiny amount of debris landed behind her. She pulled Lu Bu towards her with the snake arm still wrapped around his leg. Mitsuko lunged in for an overhead attack with her crescent blade though Lu Bu intercepted the strike. He was still strong enough to make the snake fly away temporarily giving Lu Bu a small window of opportunity. He swung his halberd to the other side, aiming for Mitsuko’s head. She turned her head however the tip of the blade barely managed to pierce her flesh from part of her cheek to the right side of the lip. She spun around and let go of Lu Bu’s leg due to the sudden pain that she felt for the first time since assuming this new form of hers. She returned her snakes to her side as she felt the trickle of blood run down her cheek. Lu Bu arrogantly smirked at this, proving that despite her true form and newfound strength she was just a woman…and women can be killed. Though his smirk is wiped when Mitsuko maliciously grinned widely at him.

Mitsuko quickly started a flurry of slash attacks from her crescent blade which Lu Bu barely managed to dodge and deflect them as he kept retreating away from her, trying to see an opening for him. Mitsuko strikes overhead causing Lu Bu to block again though this time his polearm made contract with the deepest part of the curved blade, making the tip of the blade hover inches from his right eye. Mitsuko then used her sword arm to smack her crescent blade downwards, the extra strength caused Lu Bu to go on one knee. Mitsuko slammed her sword on the back of her crescent blade again, making the tip of the crescent blade edge ever so closer to Lu Bu’s eye. When Mitsuko attempted to do the same thing again, hoping this time she will succeed. As she connected with the back of her crescent blade Lu Bu pushed the blade to his left as he stood up starting with his back foot. He immediately spun his body from the moment when he pushed the blade, while having his back turned to Mitsuko for a brief moment, he moved his right foot forwards and swung his halberd to his side. This forced Mitsuko to block with both of her weapons however the strength of the attack caused her to be fly backwards. As she landed, she planted both of her weapons on the ground, destroying even more tiling as she stopped her momentum. She quickly opened her mouth and fired large dark sphere shape. Lu Bu was in awe of the attack as he felt the intensity of it as it came careening toward him. Though he quickly came to his senses and struck downwards, managing to split the sphere into two. The two halves hover in the air before suddenly emitting a dark light. Lu Bu covered his eye with his forearm as the two caused a weak explosion, knocking Lu Bu backwards though his vision wasn’t impaired as a result. He looked in front of him only to find Mitsuko nowhere to be found, he looked around for a second before looking up to see Mitsuko in the air, ready to drop down her sword on her enemy.

 

Song Xian staggered backwards as Diamondback broke his spear in two straight down the middle as he attacked with his halberd. Song Xian stared at the two pieces of his weapon and then at Diamondback who snarls quietly, showing his razor-sharp teeth. He glanced behind him to see Wei Xu slaying an enemy soldier.

‘Wei Xu help me out here!’ he demanded. Wei Xu stared at Diamondback who only shot him a quick intimidating glance in response. Diamondbacks malicious gaze pierced his very soul, doubt and fear consumed him as he felt himself begin to petrify under his gaze. He performed a lop-sided smile and licked the top row of his teeth like a predator salivating over his next meal. Wei Xu didn’t want to die, he never wanted any of this to happen, he just wanted to live to see tomorrow. He quickly retreated away while screaming out in fear, diamondback chuckles as he placed his gaze back at Song Xian.

‘Wei Xu.’ Song Xian called out as he retreated, he couldn’t believe that he would leave him to fend for himself? Didn’t they all promise to look out for each other? That’s why he agreed to do this damn insurrection in the first place!?

‘Curse you cowards!’ he yelled out to him before facing Diamondback who seemed surprised.

‘You’re not going to flee like him?’ Song Xian shook his head defiantly.

‘No, that coward can run, I may have wanted to live just as much, I cannot simply withdraw now.’

‘Hmph, I admire your bravery. Though I will still cut you down like the traitor you are.’ Diamondback stated. Song Xian could feel the confidence in his words though he mistook it for arrogance which made him mad. He wasn’t about to go down easy. With a mighty yell he lunged forward with nothing but his fists. As he did Diamondback easily side stepped a punch and swung his halberd, the spikes decorating the halberd tore his stomach open as he flew into the wall near Zang Ba. Song Xian attempted to stand up and continue to fight on, though he quickly slid back down as soon as Diamondbacks halberd penetrated his stomach, he spit out a lot of blood and slid back down on the wall. He grasped the halberd in between the spikes and attempted to pull it out though he was too weak to do so. The pain was so unbearable he didn’t know that it could be this bad, he wanted it to end. He wanted to scream though the amount of blood that filled his throat prevented him from doing so. As he saw Diamondback, he hoped he would just end this agony. Though instead of that he left him to his fate and instead crouching in front of Zang Ba.

Zang Ba didn’t know what was going on, one minute he was about to be executed the next minute he’s being saved by this creature. Diamondback tilted his head at Zang Ba, almost as if it was curious.

‘Are you able to stand?’ He questioned.  Zang Ba mustered all the strength he could to try and stay awake while trying to stand though he couldn’t move much at all.

‘No sorry, I think I’m done for.’ Zang Ba admitted as he released a cough, spluttering blood over the front of his uniform as a drop trickles down his chin. He looked up to the lizard who avoided eye contact, he wasn’t sure on what to say regarding the situation.

‘You one of Mitsuko’s people right?’ Diamondback was surprised that this human would know of his affiliation.

‘How did you know?’

‘You seem like the type she would recruit is all.’ Zang Ba weakly chuckled, though a new wave of pain that was flowing through his body quickly silenced him.

‘My apologies I couldn’t get here in time, is there anything I can do?’ Diamondback asked. He didn’t know Zang Ba too well however he saw and heard of his loyalty to Mitsuko and despite some of his…tendencies he was quite the warrior. As he was loyal to lady Mitsuko, he wanted to help relieve him of any potential regrets, he thought a warrior shouldn’t have any when they die. He knew that too well. Zang Ba gave one last cocky grin on his face as he reached out to Diamondback, very weakly holding his left shoulder.

‘Just tell Mitsuko...I’m sorry…and to give her enemies hell.’ With that, his sight is consumed by darkness, the last bit of his strength gave way. His head quickly drops to face the ground. Diamondback closes his eyes as the screams of their enemies happen all around him as his yellow turbans slew them.

‘Very well, it will be done.’ He nodded to the corpse before standing up and walking up to Song Xian’s newly formed corpse and forcefully removed the halberd. He heard an enemy coming behind him, he grinned as he turned around and thrusted his halberd right through his stomach. The soldier stood there surprised for a moment before being lifted and thrown away as Diamondback swung his halberd to the other side.

Wei Xu sprinted as fast as he could away from the fight and away from that…monster. He didn’t want to leave his friend alone to die, he just panicked. Those eyes petrified Wei Xu that he completely lost the will to fight anymore. He just wanted to run away and hide. As long as he kept low, he can probably blend in a village or somewhere and just be forgotten right? That way he won’t have to be forced to fight for survival again. When he exhausted himself, he turned around to see absolutely nothing though the faint sounds of battles could still be heard. He sighs a breath of relief that he finally escaped the madness. He smiled however that smile faltered as soon as he heard a sinister chuckle behind him. He turned around behind him and saw Pang Tong standing there, holding his fan with his flesh hand.

‘Well, well if it isn’t Wei Xu, how’s it going? I’m surprised you survived the water attack.’ He responds, edging closer to him. Wei Xu knew just how deadly this hermit can be and begun to take steps back while keeping his gaze at him.

‘W-well you know, its erm…it was nothing really you know. Surprised no one else had the same idea you know?’ He laughed nervously when he heard the signature chuckle as he tips his hat at him.

‘True, you are a man of survival after all. However I am curious, where are your friends Song Xian and Shi Huan? I never thought I’d see you with them.’ Pang Tong glanced in his eyes which made Wei Xu tremble. He didn’t really understand why, even though he heard the stories from Zang Ba he was only just a strategist…and yet here he is, feeling his legs wobble at the very sight of him.

‘Well, unfortunately I can’t seem to find them, it is a large castle after all, we were separated after the flood attack and I can’t seem to find them.’ He lied, trying to avoid Pang Tong’s eye contact.

‘Oh? I’m sorry to hear that I heard you three were quite close. But I’m also looking for a friend of mine, have seen Zang Ba or Wu Zi anywhere? I swear those two think with their weapons more than their heads.’ Pang Tong shook his head and sighed.

‘No, sorry can’t say I have. Though I think I have some urgent matters to attend to, so if you excuse me, I will need to get going.’ Wei Xu tried to excuse himself however as he tried to turn around he immediately bumps into one of Pang Tong’s shadow warriors. He yelped in surprise and fell on the ground. Pang Tong could only chuckle at this.

‘Oh you can’t leave just yet. I mean after all we have a battle to win to the north of us and I know you’re not that much of a coward that you would betray your friends to save your own hide right?’ Pang Tong revealed his dark, ghost like hand and tightens the hand into a fist in front of him. Wei Xu didn’t know what was going on. The very sight of the hand made him crawl backwards in fear. Though he was quickly picked up by the back of his collar by the shadow warrior. Pang Tong walked up to him as Wei Xu struggled to escape the grasp. Pang Tong stopped in front of him in which Wei Xu stopped struggling, fearing for his life.

‘Now normally here is the part where I would give you a bit of an option to join us because you don’t have any particular strong loyalties for master Lu Bu.’

‘Yeah that’s right, I-I always hated him I’ll gladly join you!’ Wei Xu interrupted, immediately accepting the offer, Pang Tong gave him a chilling stare which quickly silenced him.

‘However, due to the fact you’re retreating from battle, effectively betraying all your friends…including Zang Ba and Wu Zi I’m afraid Mitsuko wouldn’t really want me to let you live for long, after all they’re blood is on your hands.’

‘Wait, please let me explain! It was Shi Huan, he’s the one that started this coup! I didn’t want to do it but they threatened my life. I didn’t want to betray them, but I didn’t want to die either, I have a family. I don’t want to die here, not now!’ Wei Xu begged. Pang Tong scratched his chin with his ghost hand.

‘Coup? What coup is this?’ Wei Xu opened his eyes in shock, did he just admit that to him!? Suddenly Pang Tong clicked his fingers.

‘Ahh so you betrayed Zang Ba and Wu Zi after they tell you from the flood attack did you? Well I know lady Mitsuko will not be too pleased with you…and between you and me I’d prefer to not get on her bad side.’

‘Hold on I-’ Wei Xu started, though Pang Tong quickly silenced him.

‘Because you have betrayed the trust of lady Mitsuko’s officers who have offered you a chance to join her forces, you are now a traitor to the serpent. Traitors deserve to be devoured by the serpent herself. Though I am feeling generous, so I’ll just let my friend here kill you.’ Pang Tong stated. The shadow warrior forcefully turned Wei Xu around and stabbed him in the stomach with his crude sword. Wei Xu hunches over the sword and spits out blood on the ground. Pang Tong casually walks past Wei Xu as this happened but stopped a few feet away.

‘You should’ve taken up his offer while it was on the table. Oh well you live and you learn.’ Pang Tong chuckled before the shadow warrior cleaved his way to the side of his stomach and slices Wei Xu’s neck. His body fell to the ground with a thud though no one else was around. No one to witness it, no one to save him. He was left alone to bleed and die.

 

Mitsuko and Lu Bu continued their duel though the exhaustion takes their toll on both of them. They stand on the opposite sides of the room panting and gasping for any air they can get. Mitsuko pants heavily, her snakes recoil and look at her slightly concerned though they quickly revert their gaze to Lu Bu. Even though Mitsuko was stronger now thanks to this new power of hers that she still doesn’t have that much of an idea about, to think it still not enough astounds her. She started to chuckle

‘What’s so funny?’ Lu Bu questioned furiously. Was she mocking him? Was she treating him like he was not worthy? The absolute nerve of that dreaded woman!

‘Oh nothing really…just **the idea of you falling by my blade just really makes me joyous.’** Mitsuko smiled demonically causing Lu Bu to furrow his brow and started to charge towards Mitsuko who did the same. They both yell before their blades inevitably clashed again. As the crescent blade made contact with the sky piercer blade they rebound backwards. Mitsuko quickly struck downwards with her broadsword arm from the left side. Lu Bu quickly deflected the attack with the polearm and quickly struck overhead with his blade. Mitsuko blocked it with the top of her scythe. Lu Bu withdrew the blade as soon as it made contact and with it and attempted to thrust the blade into Mitsuko’s stomach. Mitsuko quickly used her right snake arm and wrapped it around the halberd. Lu Bu was shocked at this as Mitsuko enveloped the legendary weapon and lifted it in the air and by extension Lu Bu before suddenly slamming him onto the ground.

Lu Bu yelled in pain for a moment as his body bounced off the ground due to the momentum. Mitsuko unwrapped her right snake and used her left sword arm to sliced upwards forcing Lu Bu to fly across the room and rolled on the floor. He quickly stood up and realised the huge horizontal slash hole that pierced his thick armour though the blade didn’t pierce his skin. Mitsuko shoved both of her snakes into the ground. Lu Bu was confused by this before he realised they travelled underground knocking away any tiling due to their massive bodies. He readied his sky piercer however the shapes of the serpents simply vanished. Lu Bu didn’t know what was going on as he looked around but seeing nothing. All of a sudden, the two serpents emerged from the ground and immediately attacked Lu Bu in two opposite directions. He side stepped the attack making both blades impale the ground. This gave Lu Bu the opening he was waiting for. He sprinted his way towards Mitsuko, jumping over the snakes. She opened her eyes with shock as she retracted her serpents to strike Lu Bu from behind.

 

Though Lu Bu succeeded in piercings Mitsuko’s armour before the blades reached his back. They stopped millimetres away from his armour. Mitsuko froze as Lu Bu grinned widely, her snakes swallowed her weapons inside them before quickly dropping to the ground. Lu Bu lifted up Mitsuko in the air, her snakes and her legs lie limply as the corpse dangled in the air. Lu Bu began to laugh, did this woman really think she can stand up to the mighty Lu Bu in battle? How laughable! He must admit it was fun little distraction however, once again he proved his superiority over everyone.

‘Foolish woman! You should’ve known that no man, no woman, no serpent can match up to me! For I am the warrior without equal under heaven, I am the slayer of the tyrant Dong Zhuo, I will be the conqueror of this land and everyone will bow down to me! I am-’

‘ **A pain in my ass!’** Mitsuko looked up at Lu Bu and smiled wickedly completely catching Lu Bu off guard, Mitsuko’s serpent arms rise up in and hiss loudly as they slither their way to Lu Bu, he couldn’t react in time as both of them show their fangs and pierces his neck. Lu Bu yelled out loud in pain as he swung his halberd to his left, forcing the tip of the blade to escape from Mitsuko’s armour. However as he did so the fangs of the serpents didn’t retract, the fangs got dragged through the his neck, especially his right side of his neck causing a huge wound. The fangs finally escaped the flesh as Mitsuko’s flies away. Though Mitsuko used her serpents’ fangs to dig deep into the ground. Lu Bu went down on knee and grabbed the larger of the two wounds with one of his hands. Blood continuously pouring out of it like a waterfall, already drenching his hand in his own blood. Lu Bu started to panic as the pain he felt coursed through his entire body. He never experienced such pain in his life. Though he knows he can’t focus on that right now. He must kill this goddamn woman no matter what. He planted his polearm into the ground and used it to pull himself up. Mitsuko enjoyed seeing him struggle like this, a new side to the once mighty warrior.

**‘C’mon my lord get up, you can do it.’** Mitsuko mocked Lu Bu as he stood up. He gritted his teeth as he fought through this alien feeling called pain. He let go of his neck and hold his sky piercer firmly in his blood drenched hands. Mitsuko smirked as she recoiled her snakes to her side as they hiss at him. Lu Bu yelled loudly as he charged towards her. Mitsuko deflected the swing easier than she anticipated. She blocked it with her sword arm and brought her scythe snake down though is surprised to see that Lu Bu couldn’t dodge the attack in time and instead takes another hit that was taken by the armour as it left another large vertical hole that met the previous horizontal one that Mitsuko caused earlier. She grinned maliciously as she recoiled it and took steps back. Lu Bu was unsure what she was doing until she spoke.

**‘Not bad…not bad at all. I didn’t think you had any strength left I’m impressed.’** She playfully smirked as he saw his rage become ever so present.

‘Don’t you fucking dare!’ Lu Bu screamed as he swung his sky piercer wildly, more though it was more slowly giving Mitsuko plenty of time to move out of the way effortlessly. Her smirk pissed off Lu Bu so much that at this moment, nothing else mattered. He forgot about the emperor, his ambitions, his stature, his army, his glory. All he wanted was to slay this upstart who dared to mock him! The mighty Lu Bu is not one to be mocked or ridiculed and he will not stand for such impertinence! However he felt his strength rapidly fading and felt his movements slow down. He didn’t know what was going on but he knew that he hated this. He hated the fact that he couldn’t hit Mitsuko despite his best efforts. She leapt back before continuing to speak.

**‘Honestly you shouldn’t feel too disappointed in yourself, you’re a lot stronger than a lot of the other men I have slain. You put up a good fight.’**

‘Shut the hell up!’ He furiously ordered as he lunged in with the rest of his strength as he raised his voice. Mitsuko deflected to the halberd with her sword arm effortlessly. As he ran past her Mitsuko put her right foot behind him and turned her body as she slashes down her crescent blade, piercing Lu Bu’s armour at his back aswell as his flesh as he screamed in pain and blood begins to escape the new wound. He crashes to his knees though he kept a hold of his sky piercer that he planted on the ground again to prevent himself from collapsing. He kept breathing heavily out of exhaustion and pain.

**‘That was the best fight I had in a while. Alas though-’** Lu Bu interrupted her by yelling as loud as he can as he stood up and swung behind him putting everything he had into this attack, wanting to cleave Mitsuko’s head clean off however the blade stopped millimetres from her face as Mitsuko stabbed Lu Bu in the right side of his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Mitsuko felt so happy to see the realisation of Lu Bu’s face that he had lost this duel and effectively his life. The horrified and surprised expression of his face, the rasping of his dying breath told Mitsuko everything she wanted to hear.

‘ **This castle shall become your grave!’** Mitsuko laughed demonically as she turned her back on her with the sword still imbedded into him and pulled it out overhead, causing the sword to be dragged up, piercing his skeleton and flesh and leaving a huge hold in Lu Bu’s body that’s unable to be closed. Blood stained the ground in an arc when the sword was slammed to the ground. Mitsuko didn’t turn around but felt pleased especially when she heard a mighty thud behind her. At least, the treacherous mighty warrior has fallen.

 

Pang Tong reached the remnants of the battle as the final soldiers were fleeing past him or were slain by Diamondbacks warriors who raised their weapons high in the air. He chuckled at this sight and made his way to the very noticeable diamondback followed closely by his specteral entourage. Diamondback was very shocked at the sight of them.

‘Pang Tong I didn’t expect to see you on the frontines and what are those following you?’

‘These? Well I’m not really sure but I believe they may be spirits of ancient warriors or something. They’re summoned by this scroll.’ Pang Tong revealed his ghostly arm while holding the scroll. Diamondback opened his eyes widen in shock at the state of his arm and the scroll.

‘What happened to your arm!? And what is that scroll?’

‘Well they’re both linked. The scroll burned my arm off and replaced with this one, do you think it suits me? Hehe. But I think this belonged to one of your mystic friends and Chen Gong somehow got it in his possession so I haven’t had much time to study it. But that’s a story for another time, tell me where are Zang Ba and Wu Zi? I’m surprised I haven’t seen them yet.’ Pang Tong jovially chuckled before Diamondback looked at the ground but eventually pointed to the corpse of Zang Ba next to the wall. Pang Tong walked towards the corpse and crouched down in front of him, not saying a word as he studied the corpse.

‘We arrived too late, the enemy cut him down aswell as his brother in arms over there. My apologies.’ Diamondback stated however Pang Tong didn’t say a word as he kept looking at the corpse before tipping his hat forward slightly before sighing.

‘Its not your fault. The enemy outmanoeuvred them, Ba thought he could count on his friends and he paid the price. Still didn’t expect them to die yet though. Oh well, we can’t mourn too much, victory requires sacrifices at times. This just happens to be one of those times. We’ll endure as well as Mitsuko.’ Pang Tong stood up and glanced at Diamondback who nodded in agreement.

‘Of course. Victory above all else. Mourning them for longer will insult their memories.’ As soon as Diamondback responded the entire unit heard a war horn nearby. They look to the north and found a new unit of Cao cao’s men led by two rather unique looking individuals. They couldn’t get a good look at them but they saw one holding a large polearm with a spinner like weapon attached, decorated with spikes. While the other is armed with two hook like blades.

‘Oho? Well that didn’t take long, looks like we’ll need to buy Mitsuko a little more time. Do you think your yellow turbans can deal with them?’ Pang Tong questioned, chuckling to himself. Diamondback stepped forward smirking confidently and pointed his halberd at the enemy.

‘Of course, a demon officer of the serpents army will not be beaten by these humans. Everyone charge!’ Diamondback ordered as he personally led the charge. The troops quickly followed Diamondback into battle once again, the adrenaline coursing through their veins prevented them from simply standing there doing nothing. Cao Cao’s unit quickly sprint towards them aswell, eventually to the two battle lines clashed fiercely. Diamondback entered a deadlock with the warrior armed with the spinner. The two weapons collide as they stare at each other, neither one willing to give in to the other.

‘I have a bad feeling about you.’ The spinner warrior quipped making the lizardmen laugh.

‘Is that so? You’ll also feel my halberd piercing your flesh soon enough!’ Diamondback responded as he used his immense strength to push the warrior back. Diamondback didn’t relent though as he swung his halberd overhead, the warrior side stepped and swung his spinner horizontally. Diamondback raised his shield to block the attack and turned his arm and the halberd horizontally. He attacks again from the other side hoping to catch him off guard. The warrior spotted the hidden attack and put as much strength he had in his attack and jumped up, clearing the halberd and landed on his feet. The warrior then pushed the spinner forward making it further away as it brushed passed the shield. Diamondback saw what he was planning to do when he saw his arms twist slightly. He quickly dropped his head down as he saw the warrior pull his weapon back, narrowly missing the spinner from impaling the spiked through his head. He quickly pushed the spinner back at Diamondback who managed to raise his shield in time. He pushed the weapon to his side and raised his halberd high and struck downwards. The warrior closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable as he couldn’t pull back his weapon in time. He opened his eyes as he heard a metallic sound and saw one of his friends hook blades block the attack.

‘Thanks I owe you one.’ He expressed his gratitude.

‘Please think nothing of it, I’m happy to assist a fellow ally.’ The brown haired warrior responded as he quickly turned his gaze to Diamondback. He entangled the crescent hook around one of halberds spikes and pulled him slightly leaving him off balance as he attacks with this free hook. Diamondback blocked the attack with his circular shield once again as he drops it down overhead in front of his face. He heard the other warriors yell as he swung his spear. Diamondback had to come up with a solution, he tackled the hook blade warrior to he ground making the spinner miss him. He quickly turned his back and attacked the spinner warrior overhead. He side stepped the attack and stepped back as he Dodomeki continued his assault. He struck overhead to which the black haired warrior blocked with his polearm. Diamondback glanced behind him to see other warrior coming in to attack. He blocked one of the hooks with his shield however as he was pre-occupied he used the free one to attack to Diamondbacks arm on the inside and though it doesn’t penetrate his hard scales he is able to pull Diamondback and swung other hook forward aiming for his head.

Diamondback managed to deflect it with his halberd by attacking the outside of the arc of the hook. He withdrew the halberd and attacked the same warrior again though he saw the spinner coming towards his head. Diamondback swung his halberd and raised shield. Both hook blades intercepted the halberd while the shield blocked the spinner. All three sets of weapons were in a deadlock, they all withdrew their weapons and took a step back. Diamondback kept switching targets, swiftly looking at both of his enemies watching to see who ever will make the first move while the other two warriors.

‘Impressive humans. Might I know your names? Its not often I get this much of a by one of your kind.’ Diamondback requested.

‘I am Li Dian, your worst nightmare.’ The spinner warrior stated getting ready to strike.

‘And I am Yue Jin but who or what are you?’ He hook bladed warrior questioned.

‘I am diamondback, demon officer of the serpent and the one who will be victorious this day.’

‘Do you really think you can beat the two of us?’ Li Dian asked.

‘It will be a challenge I admit but that’s what makes it exciting wouldn’t you agree?’ Diamondback grinned at him. Meanwhile on the outskirts Gyuki and Lu LingQi are making their way towards the battle. Gyuki sprinted as fast as he could and spotted the fight and noticed Diamondback, Li Dian and Yue Jin.

‘Ahh there’s Diamondback, great!’ Gyuki almost jumped for joy at the sight of him, he knew that diamondback was a strong demon and they needed him.

‘Would he happen to be the one with the diamonds out of his back?’ LingQi asked.

‘How did you know!?’ Gyuki was astonished at her guess.

‘The diamonds were a give away. But if he’s your ally then that means that he’s an ally of Mitsuko right?’

‘That’s right.’

‘Then throw me.’

‘What?’ Gyuki asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

‘Throw me, he can’t handle two warriors at once and you can’t get there fast enough. Throw me!’ LingQi demanded, eager to save her newfound ally. Gyuki did as he was told as he grabbed LingQi with his right hand and threw her like a dart at high velocity that LingQi had to cover her eyes with her arm due to the high speeds she was effectively flying for. Though when she passed enemies of her she sliced their bodies and they didn’t react until a second later. She recoiled he glaives and swung as her body was going to Yue Jin. He didn’t see her until the last minute and could only block both glaives with both hook blades in front of him. Though due to the momentum of LingQi’s velocity he was severely pushed back and swept off his feet, his back was slammed into a the wall of a building. Yue Jin spluttered out blood as the impact was made while LingQi tumbled to the ground. It was a struggle for her to get up as her body in various places produced bruises though she knew she had to get back up and fight through it. She managed to stand up and sprint her way to Yue Jin who’s still struggling to get up. He barely managed to roll out of the way of LingQi’s glaive as he thrusted it deep into the wall. As he saw the opportunity to attack he quickly retreated as LingQi dragged her glaive out of the wall while attempted to strike down Yue Jin while wearing the same expression on her face back in the forest.

‘What the? Where did she-’ Li Dian was interrupted as Diamondback’s halberd clashed with his spinner again and leaned closer towards him. His demonic breath hitting Li Dian in the face.

‘Never mind her, you’re fighting me!’ He stated before pushing him away and lunging in for a strike.

 

Mitsuko walked slowly and hovered over the beaten warrior while wearing her sadistic smile. She saw the amount of blood leaving his body from his open wounds as he’s fighting to stay alive even though its futile. Mitsuko dipped her crescent blade in the various puddles of blood, coating it in its crimson glory before wiping it on Lu Bu’s face, leaving not a patch of his skin visible, only his own blood.

**‘I told you I was going to paint you red! Hehe, now your ready to die.’** Mitsuko stated as she raised her crescent blade high.

‘Is that so? Then t-tell me. What about my daughter?’

**‘What about her?’** Mitsuko was confused, why was he so concerned about his daughter now?

‘hehe, what will she think of her actions this day?’ Lu Bu chuckled very weakly he could see the shocked expression of Mitsuko’s face. She realised she didn’t take into account about LingQi’s thoughts on this. She may have done it for her but she’s beginning to comprehend, she just killed her father…how was she going to react? Sure he was a bastard and deserved it but…she never considered her feelings on the matter.

‘What will you do if she ever comes for your head? Will you kill her?’ Lu Bu arrogantly laughed weakly. Mitsuko never considered that option, she just went and did it because she finally felt free of her shackles of weakness. Was this something she was going to regret? She didn’t want to do this without any reason, if he wasn’t like himself Mitsuko wouldn’t have minded. Mitsuko’s mind replaced the image Lu Bu with LingQi, the very idea paralysed and struck fear into her very core. She shook her head defiantly, now wasn’t the time to think about such things…not yet.

**‘I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.’** She simply stated before withdrawing her blade and started to walk away. She thought it was better this way for LingQi’s sake. That was before she could hear his arrogant laughter once again.

‘You really think she’ll forgive you for what you did to me? What will you tell her? Can you live with yourself lying to her? She’ll kill you because she’s my daughter. I own her.’ That set Mitsuko off, she quickly returned to Lu Bu’s decaying body and promptly stomped on his stomach, causing him to regurgitate a lot of blood.

**‘Listen carefully as these are the last words you’ll listen to before you suffer in hell. You do not own her, got it!? She’s her own person and she can make her own goddamn decisions! She doesn’t owe you anything, in fact you owe her a childhood you robbed off her! She’s not your slave or some investment you make and expect to be paid back ten fold. She’s your fucking daughter got it!? She may kill come and kill me and she may succeed, but it won’t be because of you. It will be because she a strong warrior in her own right, her own person not your goddamn slave you can command at will!’** Mitsuko declared before she stomped on Lu Bu again causing him severe suffering, she grinned sadistically at this until she a lot of footsteps coming from behind and an alien calm and regal voice.

‘Well well, you must be the serpent Mitsuko, correct?’ She turned around to see Xiahou Dun, a platoon of soldiers armed with shields and spears with a man in regal blue and red robes with a cape also with that scheme with a hat very similar to tacticians.

**‘Cao Cao.’** Mitsuko stated his name in surprise. She was so caught up in the fight that she forgot about the very fight happening outside.

‘Ahh you know of me? Excellent I’d hope to meet you under…better circumstances.’

**‘What do you want?** ’ She asked in an abrupt tone.

‘Hey calm your tongue or I’ll cut it for you.’ Xiahou Dun raised his sword at Mitsuko who went in her battle stance with both her snakes hissing angrily at him.

**‘I’d like to see you try!’** She threatened before Cao Cao raised his hand at him.

‘Now Dun, calm yourself it is ok.’ Xiahou Dun grunted before lowering his weapon though Mitsuko kept hers raised.

‘Lady Mitsuko I see you a woman of remarkable strength, why you even cut down the villainous relic of the past Lu Bu, not too many can claim that. I kept my eye on you for a while. You took down a member of my family and his unit of Tiger and Leopard cavalry.’

**‘I’m not apologising for it. He had it coming as did his men.’**

‘You misunderstand me while I was angry when I first heard his death was your doing I was also fascinated as the name you were starting to make for yourself was quite something to behold. As you may or may not know, I seek a world beyond this chaos. In order to quell it I will need strong warriors, as such I would like to ask you to join me on my journey.’ That was something Mitsuko wasn’t expecting and neither was everyone else as everyone else gasped with a few whispers going around the unit.

‘My lord forgive me, but you know she killed Cao Chun and massacred his entire cavalry force. Not only that but she struck down her lord, do you really want a woman like that under you?’ Xiahou Dun spoke out, he knew that his cousin needed strength to achieve his ambitions though when he hears of the serpents tales about her, he’s weary about letting her join for Cao Cao’s sake.

‘If that’s the case Dun I’m sure you’ll be able to keep me safe.’ Cao Cao laughed regally, Xiahou Dun grunted while shaking his head in dismay.

‘ **On what authority do I have that if I join you I won’t suddenly get backstabbed by your men?’**

‘You have my word, you’ll find I’m not treacherous as that wild animal you took down.’ Mitsuko contemplated this. Joining Cao Cao? It surely wasn’t a bad deal, if the battle of Chi Bi goes their way they may conquer the land quite quickly and peace would be restored. Though something is telling her not to, that small voice in the back of her mind telling her to resist. If she did what’s to say that he wouldn’t be a new Lu Bu? Someone who didn’t respect her, he’s shown he doesn’t really care too much if he’s willing to employ someone that killed a family member. But there’s something else, something that’s building up inside Mitsuko the moment she began to formulate this coup of hers. Why should she shackle herself to the confines of another lord? All her life she was shackled by fear and laws and society. Now she has the opportunity to change the world the way it needs to be changed, was she really going to willingly shackle herself in those very chains again? If she did, would she look her friends that supported her all the way in the eyes again? Especially LingQi? When she realised what she was thinking she started to chuckle.

‘ **That is quite the generous offer Cao Cao. It would be foolish to reject such an offer from you.’** Cao Cao smirked and even continued to do so when she kept talking and pointed her crescent blade at him.

‘ **However I think you can take that offer and shove it-’** Mitsuko stopped herself as she felt quite a large amount of pain in her crescent blade arm, suddenly the other arm started to feel pain. She didn’t know what was going on until fountains of blood formed from the scales as cracks started to show. She never felt such agonising pain before when suddenly the snakes shatter like glass. They revealed Mitsuko’s human arms still in their armour holding the weapons while the arms themselves are covered in what seems to be slime or saliva. The excruciating pain was too much for Mitsuko to bear and started to have blurred vision.

‘ **Wh-** what the **hell**?’ She stuttered weakly before suddenly collapsing forwards. She closed her eyes before she hit the ground though before he lost consciousness she noticed she never hit the ground. Dodomeki suddenly appeared in front of Mitsuko, he ran at such speed he was pretty much unnoticeable until he caught Mitsuko’s body over his right shoulder. Cao Cao was intrigued while Xiahou Dun drew his weapon out again. Mitsuko’s body while unconscious still kept a hold of both of her weapons.

‘And who may you be?’ Cao Cao inquired to the cycloptic demon.

‘I am Dodomeki, officer of lady Mitsuko. As you can see my lady is very exhausted. Too exhausted to give you a proper answer Cao Cao. If you would allow her and her forces to leave she will give you an answer when she is ready.’ Dodomeki requested. He knew Cao Cao was a man of intrigue and cunning and wouldn’t pass up the idea of potential recruits. He wouldn’t normally care for such diplomatic matters and simply flee over the soldiers. Though on the off chance of any mystic involvement that may be a problem for him especially with him carrying Mitsuko, he didn’t want her harmed and wanted to do his best to make sure no one ever will.

‘Interesting, though why would I do that?’

‘Because you know how strong she is. We would follow our lady and if she says we are to join you then so be it. If you do not you would be throwing away a potential resource.’ Dodomeki had to bite his tongue when referring to her as just a resource however he knew he couldn’t afford to fight Cao cao’s soldiers, his right hand man aswell as mystics. The risk of Mitsuko getting damaged is far too great. Cao Cao stroked his beard pondering this proposal before closing his eyes and chuckling.

‘I see you are a loyal follower to the serpent Dodomeki, it is a sight to see. All right, I will let you live.’

‘Cao Cao are you sure? I mean look at him, look at the serpent before. These are not just mere men, do you rally think its safe to let them go?’ Xiahou Dun questioned, not knowing what’s going through Cao Cao’s mind.

‘Indeed, they may not look human like us however it is because of her and her forces that we didn’t suffer as many casualties as we realistically should’ve while also felling the beast of the old age over there. This is a reward if nothing else, though I do expect an answer from her shortly Dodomeki. I trust I will get this soon?’ Cao Cao asked.

‘I’m not sure when, but I can guarantee you will get one.’

‘Hmph, well that is good enough for now. Let them through!’ Cao Cao ordered. The unit quickly did what it was told and separated into two groups, allowing a corridor for Dodomeki to run through.

‘You have my thanks Cao Cao.’ Dodomeki stated before preparing to run though Cao Cao stops him temporarily.

‘Before you go take this.’ He holds out a parchment for him. Dodomeki runs up to him and takes it and reads it.

‘It’s a letter for my troops to stand down and to let any enemy flee this time.’

‘You had this written down already?’ Dodomeki asked.

‘I had a feeling Lu Bu wouldn’t have the most loyal officers dedicated to his cause.’ He simply explained.

‘I suppose, thank you again.’ Dodomeki expressed his gratitude, nodding at him before sprinting down the corridor.

 

Mitsuko struggled to open up her eyes, however when she did she awoke to the bright sun hitting her face along with a gust of wind. She struggled to sit upright though she managed to as she placed her hands behind her on the ground which seemed to be full of grass. Grass? How did she get here? What happened? She remembered the fight with Lu Bu…then Cao cao showed up and then it went dark after that. Is she dead? No this can’t be, this isn’t hell. As she examined her surroundings, she finds herself in a tent of some kind with the entranceway open, leading to the sun to hit her in the eyes. She covered her eyes as she made her way out of the tent. As she exited the tent she found herself surrounded by yellow turbans. Wait yellow turbans!? Was she captured by them while unconscious!? Though their tunics and turbans themselves were black not their usual yellow. She tried to find a weapon though none was there straight away in her vicinity, she didn’t know what to do and panic before she quickly saw LingQi racing towards her. LingQi!? What was she doing here?. She thought she may have been dreaming before LingQi enveloped her in a tight hug which almost made them fall over.

‘Mitsuko! I’m so glad your safe.’ Mitsuko takes a second to comprehend what’s going on before giving a tight hug back.

‘The same can be said of you, I thought you…you know. You…’ Mitsuko didn’t know how to finish her sentence, she thought she would never see her again.

‘I know, I thought the same however I was rescued from that terrible fate.’ She smiled genuinely at Mitsuko who was glad to see it again.

‘Rescued? By who? And where exactly are we?’ As if on cue the ground started to tremble slightly as Mitusko could hear thuds in the ground. Mitsuko panicked though LingQi was unusually calm.

‘What’s this? An earthquake!?’

‘No, not quite.’ Mitsuko didn’t know what she meant before she turned to her left when Mitsuko did the same she noticed Gyuki which surprised Mitsuko as she fell backwards. She saw the hulking demon along with Pang Tong on her back.

‘What the hell!?’

‘Greetings Mitsuko it’s a pleasure to meet you.’ Gyuki barely could contain his excitement in meeting Mitsuko. She didn’t know how to really react though he felt familiar to her for some reason, it was just something she didn’t expect to see.

‘I see, the pleasure is mine…erm?’

‘Gyuki the great devourer at your service my lady.’ He planted his club on the ground and bowed before her. Pang Tong slid off gyuki’s shoulder and landed on the ground, being careful to reveal his ghost hand. Since she has just woken up he doesn’t wish to overload her with too much information.

‘Greetings Mitsuko I trust you slept well?’ Pang Tong chuckled as Mitsuko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

‘You could say that, where are we anyway?’

‘Well our camp of course?’

‘Our camp?’

‘Yeah, we managed to flee from Xia Pi, as a result we’re now a wandering vagabond unit and these soldiers are under your command.’ Pang Tong explained.

‘Wait my command? Why mine, surely they should follow LingQi, aren’t you like the heir now or something?’ Mitsuko questioned, unsure why they would willingly follow her lead.

‘After what I heard is the death of my father this is just the remnant of our forces and I believe I am not the one to lead us.’ She explained with a sad smile on her face. With that smile, she remembered Lu Bu’s last words to her. Wait did she know about what happened there? She clenched her first tightly but then relaxed as she realised she needed to actually respond to her.

‘Are you sure? I mean I don’t really want to usurp you or anything.’

‘Oh is that what you would call it after she’s giving you command?’ Pang tong laughed jovially. She laughed nervously, LingQi noticed that she’s more tense than usual.

‘I suppose so yeah. So it seemed a lot happened while I was unconscious huh?’

‘They have.’ She heard a familiar voice behind her. She looked back to see Dodomeki walking with Diamondback. Each of them carrying one of Mitsuko’s weapons.

‘Dodomeki.’

‘Its been a while lady Mitsuko.’ Dodomeki stated and immediately bowed before him which Mitsuko wasn’t really used to.

‘Wait you met lady Mitsuko before but rejected the notion of me doing that!?’ Diamondback pushed Dodomeki’s shoulder, forcing him to face him and glared at his singular eye angrily.

‘Tell me about it, wouldn’t let anyone else do it but its ok when he does.’ Gyuki chimed in.

‘I told you I wanted to see what she was like, how far she went.’

‘That doesn’t change the fact you’re a hypocrite!’ Diamondback responded.

‘She needed some damn help then!’

‘Aha! So it was because you wanted to help her!’ Gyuki caught him out, Dodomeki was stunned by this as Gyuki began to laugh at his admission.

‘Sh-shut up!’ The three of them argue as the human trio stayed back. Mitsuko didn’t know what was going on.

‘This is not how I imagined today was going to go.’ Mitsuko admitted before she giggled, she found it a little amusing, it made her remember her times hanging out with Zang Ba and Wu Zi.

‘Oh yeah, where are those two? Zang Ba and Wu Zi?’ Mitsuko questioned. Suddenly the demons silenced themselves while Pang Tong and LingQi looked at each other. Mitsuko glanced around, unsure why there was silence.

‘Perhaps I can answer that, my lady. My name is Diamondback at your service.’ Diamondback greeted him while bowing respectfully at Mitsuko as he goes on knee and plants his halberd in the ground. Diamondback explained what happened in the castle that was explained to him, being careful not to reveal to LingQi that they were really traitors of her father and explained what happened with the yellow turbans and how he made them fall under her command. Dodomeki did the same as he revealed that with the parchment by Cao Cao allowed the survivors to escape the castle unharmed. Mitsuko was stunned to hear of their deaths. She didn’t think they would actually die, honourable warriors who did as they were told without question. She realised that she just sent these two and a lot more to their deaths. Just because she couldn’t control her damn temper. She doesn’t putting him down though she’s started to wonder if it was the best move, even if LingQi was married off, it wasn’t like they couldn’t see each other again permanently. And Zang Ba, Wu Zi and their men would’ve been with her now. She didn’t mean to kill them, she was just acting out in anger against Lu Bu. She never really considered the consequences. At that moment she heard a very faint voice from inside of her own mind whisper a word.

**_‘_** _Murderer.’_ Mitsuko started to tremble over that word, she couldn’t believe she acted out so foolishly. And what did Zang Ba have to apologise for? If anything, she needed to apologise to him for what she did. However, Mitsuko knew she couldn’t really mourn them. She had to soldier on, if she were to lead these soldiers she couldn’t afford to be weak in front of them. She dealt with loss before, she dealt with her own murder before. She may have nightmares but that’s the price she’ll pay. She knows she can deal with it, she steels herself.

‘I see.’ Was all Mitsuko stated though Mitsuko something more troubling ails Mitsuko. She noticed the slight tremors that she exhibited.

_‘Does she think she’s responsible?’_ She thought to herself before Mitsuko continued.

‘I suppose what we’ll need to do is move on without them, I guess. But I’m not sure where we can go from here. Pang Tong do you have any suggestions.’ Mitsuko asked him, looking for some form of guidance.

‘Hmm, if you don’t have an idea of what you’ll do from here we can always take a walk strolling across the county. Though we should stop at some villages to see if they’re able to give us some supplies, we can’t fight on empty stomachs after all. Then perhaps…we can go south, you know some members of the sun family, perhaps we can arrange something with them?’ Pang Tong suggested sensing Mitsuko’s hesitation. He figured she would need some time to adjust before she made her move. Now that Lu Bu and Chen Gong was out of the picture she had all the time it would take.

‘Are you sure? Would everyone be happy with that?’

‘Of course, everyone under your command is willing to obey you my lady, no matter what that order may be.’ Mitsuko quietly sighs to herself trying to calm her down.

‘All right, lets do that then. Lets start making our way south.’ Mitsuko ordered.

‘Yes my lady.’ All her officers responded in unison, Diamondback and Dodomeki left her weapons on the ground. As they left Mitsuko hovered over her weapons and picked them up, she stared at her own reflections in her blades for a while without noticing LingQi who looked at her worryingly. She knew Mitsuko was hurting but she doesn’t know what she can do to help as she didn’t know what the problem was. It hurt her to see Mitsuko…defeated like that. Mitsuko sighed more loudly this time as she started to walk away. LingQi could only watch her walk away.

 

**A/N: And there we go, the end of this first…arc? Volume? Season? Whatever it is its finally done! Thank you everyone who read this far aswell as everyone who supported and commented it really means the world to me. I figured since this was the end of this arc thing this is why I wanted to make finale to it which was why I haven’t posted anything in my usual fortnightly schedule so sorry about that and I do hope it was worth the wait as I just couldn’t get this done in my schedule without more time I just couldn’t. Don’t worry, this isn’t the end, not by a long shot. I have a lot more stuff planned though I am going to give myself a week break of just writing in general because…I think I need it. :P**

**I’ll keep updating this story rather than create a new one. Since quite a few of you are already following the story and everything so I figure I may aswell keep it under this one and just add onto it. Not the most professional move some may say but what can you do? :P . Again I’ll be doing a bit of a Q &A thing in probably…two weeks time ish since I do plan to create like a drabble thing of Mitsuko’s adventures but more based on comedy and relaxed and not following a schedule just for fun if nothing else and since it’s the end I’m sure a few of you want to ask me something so go ahead. PM me or review this story with your questions and look out for that. Other than that, just hope you enjoyed it. And I realised in a previous chapter I posted the deviant art page to the person who drew my cover picture, bunny brush arts but that didn’t work for some reason. So here it is: <https://www.deviantart.com/bunnybrusharts> you may just need to copy and paste the link. More will come soon but again going to give myself a break. So that’s it, hope you’re still interested in the story to read on and I’ll see you next chapter, bye bye. **


	58. Chapter 58

Mitsuko’s small army traverses the plains of China, they wonder around following their leader after their rather brutal battle at Xia Pi. Only a small amount of troops are those that belonged to her former unit as the rest were either scattered or slain, the rest are the black turbans that were under the command of Diamondback. The soldiers tend to keep to themselves as they tolerate each other for unit cohesion though there is a clear divide between the two sides, both viewing each other with suspicion. Though Mitsuko’s officers which consist of her three demons, Pang Tong and LingQi march behind her as Mitsuko herself leads the small unit, where to though she doesn’t have an idea. They’ve been traversing the unit for a couple of days however the supplies that were brought from the black turbans are quickly diminishing. Due to the nature of the battle of Xia Pi Mitsuko’s unit couldn’t grab any supplies before being able to flee from the battle. Pang Tong makes his way to Mitsuko side, noticing how silent she is.

‘How are you holding up my lady?’ Mitsuko was surprised to see Pang Tong suddenly appear beside her. Though soon after she regained her composure.

‘Oh hey, I’m all right why do you ask?’ She asked, trying to keep up appearances.

‘Oh no reason, just that its all so deathly silent all around, thought you may have had some words of courage to help boost up morale.’

‘Oh yeah, sorry its just I’m trying to find something to help with that, once we get some supplies their morale should be fine then.’

‘Maybe, but an encouraging word or two from their leader may help that as well you know.’

‘Well what do you want me to say to them? That everything will be ok and just give them empty promises?’ Mitsuko replied harshly.

‘Not quite, its just more reassurance that some progress is being made, the effect the words have on people are underestimated.’ Pang Tong advises.

‘And then what happens? What happens if we don’t get any supplies, what then? I would pretty much just gave them empty hope before they starve wouldn’t I? Is that really what a good leader should do!? Fill them up with hope just to watch it all fade away in front of them?’ Mitsuko replied with a harsh tone. Pang Tong seemed unfazed however Mitsuko regretted her words and sighed.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that its just…look I don’t want to raise morale until I know for sure we actually have some is all.’ Mitsuko explained.

‘Would this have anything to do with the previous battle.’ Pang Tong inquired. Mitsuko gritted her teeth, she didn’t really want to admit it was that though nothing much gets by him. Nevertheless she attempted to get out of this anyway. She didn’t really want to talk or think about it.

‘What of course not. I’m just…trying to be practical is all.’

‘Practicality is all well and good however would you say that fleeing away from the past is a practical way of dealing with things?’ Mitsuko growls though she doesn’t reply. She didn’t have anything to say, she couldn’t say anything. She knows what he was getting at however…she just can’t face it at the moment. She was always one to look forward, never back. She was moving on, that’s what she did best just moving on.

‘Well in any event, just remember all your soldiers are ready for your orders and to assist you whenever you need them to my lady.’ Pang Tong chuckles before slowing his pace down to fall behind Mitsuko. As he returned to his normal walking speed, LingQi quickly went next to him.

‘What was that about?’ She curiously asked.

‘Oh nothing, just wondering if our lady has an objective is all, she just seemed quiet recently’ Pang Tong chuckles again. LingQi gave Pang Tong a stern glare but then quickly looked at Mitsuko, unbeknownst to her, her face relaxes from a stern glare to a concerned stare.

‘Yeah I noticed, do you happen to know any idea why?’ Pang Tong puts a hand on his chin as if he was contemplating.

‘If I were to hazard a guess it would be to do with the previous battle. I don’t think my lady is accustomed with loss of people she knows.’

‘No she knows about loss.’ LingQi blurted out. Pang Tong gave LingQi and inquisitive look while chuckling.

‘Is that so? Sounds like she says something to you and keeping it from the rest of us.’ Pang Tong nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

‘No that’s not it.’ LingQi quickly defended.

‘There’s something about her eyes…I can’t pinpoint exactly what happened but I’m sure she’s not a stranger to loss.’ LingQi whispered to him to make sure no one else could eavesdrop. Pang tong chuckled at her answer.

‘I see, well it seems like you can see more than I can, I’m rather envious. Well looks like I’ll leave her in your capable hands again. Though this time I’ll be sure not to interfere.’

‘Hey wait’ LingQi started. As they were having their conversation behind them Gyuki bent down and whispered towards Dodomeki.

‘Hey Dodomeki, do you have any idea what’s wrong with her? She hardly said a word since we started this journey.’

‘Why would you think I know?’ He responded bluntly.

‘Because you always have an inkling or something about things like this.’

‘Well I don’t and anyway what makes you think something is wrong? Have you never thought that she may be a silent type or something?’ Dodomeki questions. Though Dodomeki would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about her, which was unusual. Sure he was concerned for Orochi’s safety before though when it came to Mitsuko it was something…more personal. He didn’t really understand it. Gyuki scratches his head.

‘No not really, I suppose she can be, though she didn’t seem that way to me too much.’ Gyuki responded.

‘Either way it doesn’t really concern us with the way she handles herself. Unlike some people we know our position with her.’ Dodomeki glances forwards at LingQi, he didn’t know why but this human both intrigues and infuriates him. The latter confused him most of all. As an ally he should be grateful for their support or at least tolerate them like Pang Tong, this human though. She was something different. Something about her relationship to Mitsuko troubled him…he didn’t like feeling like this though he thinks its for a good reason. LingQi meets with his eye with an angry expression on her face as she walks up to him after hearing their conversation.

‘What do you mean it isn’t our concern?’

‘Isn’t it obvious, we’re just subordinates of lady Mitsuko it really isn’t our concern on how she handles herself, what matters is that we follow her orders to the letter and protect her from dangers.’ Dodomeki replies, not backing down.

‘Is that how you see her? She may be our leader but she’s still living and breathing like the rest of us, she’s not some goddess without emotions.’

‘And as such everyone has a different way of dealing with their problems, its not up to us to tell her how best to handle a situation.’

‘Hey c’mon guys there’s no need to argue.’ Gyuki attempts to clam down both parties, though he was ignored.

‘That doesn’t mean we should ignore her and let her fight her own battles.’

‘Fight her own battles? That’s why she has us under her command, she won’t need to.’

‘I’m not talking about that kind of battles, I’m talking about the other kind, the kind people have in their own minds.’

‘Ha! Are you suggesting she has those kinds of battles? How laughable, Lady Mitsuko wouldn’t have such weakness.’

‘Hey Dodomeki you’re going a bit too far now.’ Gyuki warned him. LingQi however was furious at this demon and threw a right hook at his helmet. A metallic clank was heard as Dodomeki’s head was forcefully tilted to his right. Gyuki and Dodomeki looked shocked at this sudden surprise attack, both Diamondback and Pang Tong glances at the argument between the two. Dodomeki straightens his head and stared at LingQi sternly with his singular golden eye.

‘You dare?’

‘I dare? You dare laugh at her pain and call her weak! You call yourself her subordinate and you say those things about her? Please, you don’t care about her at all do you!?’ That made Dodomeki angry as he retaliated with a hook of his own. LingQi looked shocked as she let her head stay facing to the side. Diamondback and Pang Tong quickly rushes to those two. Gyuki was surprised, normally he wasn’t so violent or so confrontational with his allies, at least in the past.

‘You think I don’t care? You arrogant human you have the temerity to assume you know me? To know lady Mitsuko!? Please! Don’t even try to insult me with your lack of knowledge.’ Dodomeki states, LingQi straightens her head and grits her teeth.

‘We’re the ones who have been keeping an eye on her throughout her journey, where was you?’

‘I was with her when she needed help, where was you when she needed it!? You never even considered helping her instead you just watched her like a game!’

‘Why you!’ They both go in for another punch however Diamondback interrupts them both as he slams his halberd between both of them and swings it around forcing both parties to leap backwards.

‘Enough! We cannot afford to argue and fight amongst ourselves. Lady Mitsuko will need all of our help, all of us.’ He glares at Dodomeki before turning to LingQi.

‘Is that understood?’ he asked. The two looked away while snarling, LingQi marches forwards away before Diamondback went up to Dodomeki’s face.

‘What the hell was that about?’ Diamondback questioned him.

‘Yeah you’re not normally that confrontational or physical with allies. What’s up? Gyuki asked, concerned for his blood brother who looked to the side.

‘…I don’t know, that one just annoyed me. Besides she started it, shouldn’t have gotten involved in our conversation anyway.’

‘You know full well you provoked her, why is that?’ Diamondback inquires, curious of this sudden change of behaviour from Dodomeki.

‘That’s none of your concern. Now if we are done with this pointless discussion are you ready to continue? Dodomeki asked as he marches on forward.

‘You have any idea why he’s acting weird?’ Diamondback asks Gyuki who shakes his head sadly.

‘Not a clue, I don’t think he knows either.’ The two demons catchup to Dodomeki as they continue to march. LingQi resumes her march with Pang Tong who chuckled.

‘Well do you want to explain what that was all about?’

‘Hmph, I’m not about to let some damn demon insult Mitsuko like that and tell me that I shouldn’t be concerned about her.’

‘Perhaps, but still we should try to at least tolerate our allies. No good will come from picking fights with them, no matter they’re personal beliefs may be.’ Pang Tong advised.

‘So you expect me to keep silent while they talk about insult Mitsuko?’

‘At the moment, yes. Unit cohesion is vitally important especially now as we need all the help we can get.’

‘Tch!’ LingQi grits her teeth and looked away. She could hear Pang tong signature chuckle still. None of them notice Mitsuko slight twitches as they keep pressing on.

‘You also got to remember, these are demons not just normal humans. They have a different culture to us so they’re used to different things, try and not be too hard on them.’ Pang Tong advised. That night the unit made camp, Dodomeki was ordered to scout for any potential villages nearby which he complied. LingQi instead of sleeping decided to train, trying to make up for lost time. She finds a quiet place on the outskirts of the camp where she wouldn’t disturb anyone. She started and performed her training more vigorously than before. She finds herself become stronger though she doesn’t feel like a better fighter for some reason.

_Yue jin managed to block the attacks from LingQi’s relentless onslaught. As much as she tried, Yue Jin was a quick and nimble opponent which LingQi wasn’t expecting. He dodged and blocked every attack that she could. Some of her attacks landed on the ground and created small holes where the blade penetrated the earth and gravel. However soon after she finds herself getting exhausted while her opponent is still nimble and fast which infuriated her.  However as the fatigue starts to take effect Yue Jin took advantage. As LingQi thrusts her left glaive he manages to catch the pole arm with the arc of the hook, sped around to her left dragging her around. As he does so he twists his body and be extension his hook crowbar like blade. Forcing it out of LingQi’s grasp, she widened her eyes in shock though she doesn’t stop as she still has another glaive she can rely on. She swung horizontally as she twisted her body the other way. Before the blade can make impact Yue Jin ducked. As he ducks he attaches the arc of his other hook to the polearm and spins around, forcing the weapon to escape LingQi’s grasp yet again. With no weapons to arm herself with LingQi is stuck as Yue Jin rushes in to the kill.’_

‘I thought you would’ve been resting.’ LingQi is taken out of her flashback, she looks back to see diamondback leaning against a tree with his halberd over his right shoulder.

‘Shouldn’t you be doing the same?’ LingQi questioned. She didn’t know too much about the lizardman in front of her apart from what Pang Tong told her about him being leading the former yellow turbans to the black turbans. She was grateful for them to come to Mitsuko’s aid though she still has her doubts about them.

‘Maybe, but I figured I wanted to train for a bit, it looks like you had the same idea.’ LingQi looked at him suspiciously, unsure the exact reason as she doubted its simply because of training.

‘Is that so? Are you sure it isn’t about your other companion?’

‘Heh, truth be told I’m not sure what happened there, its not like him but its not like he’ll speak to us about it anyway. Though he has trust issues, maybe that’s it, don’t take what he says too personally.’

‘Noted. Still, don’t expect me to stand idle while he spouts nonsense.’ Diamondback chuckled at her feistiness.

‘Oh don’t worry I won’t, if you ask me he probably deserve a couple more.’ LingQi couldn’t help but snicker alongside him. She was about to go back to her training before Diamondback interrupted her again.

‘Your strength isn’t the problem its your form.’ He states as if he knows her plight. Making her turn back towards him again.

‘My form?`

‘Yes, you overexert yourself too much for a sustained fight. Even you will get fatigued and an intelligent opponent will take advantage of that, you won’t be able to protect lady Mitsuko like that.’ LingQi gritted her teeth and looked away ashamedly when she remembers before she was attacked diamondback blocked the attack with his shield giving LingQi a chance to grab her weapons.

‘Tch, did it occur to you that’s the reason I’m training?’

‘You can train all you want but if you’re not training the correct things its all for naught, strength alone won’t win us battles anymore from this point onwards. Our enemies will be stronger and more intelligent.’ Diamondback warned.  

‘It sounds like you know who they are already. Would it be these mystics that Gyuki went on about before?’ LingQi questioned. She figured these demons and mystics have a history of fighting.

‘Yep, soldiers of the celestial mystic realm. They’ll come for lady Mitsuko in numbers sooner or later and we have to be prepared and there’s only one way you’ll be prepared for the mightiest of them.’ Diamondback stated which made LingQi tilt her head.

‘And what’s that?’ All of a sudden LingQi spotted the halberd crashing down on her, she barely had enough to time to raise one of her glaives to block it in time, it was so powerful she had to go almost go on one knee.

‘We need to train smarter as well as stronger!’ Diamondback withdrew the halberd allowing LingQi to stand up.

‘And I believe in order to do that we both need adequate sparring partners, it can get pretty lonely doing it by yourself after all and we’ll both be able to spot each other’s weaknesses.’ Diamondback suggested as he wore a lop-sided smirk. LingQi returns the smirk as she raised her blade at him.

‘Really now? Well I hope you don’t think I’m going to take it easy on you.’ LingQi challenged confidently.

‘Heh, you remind me of myself when I was a fledgling, I too was arrogant, here let me humble you a bit.’ He chuckled before they both rush as their blades clash for the first time.


	59. Chapter 59

Mitsuko couldn’t sleep and instead of forcing herself to she decided to go for a walk around the camp with her weapons, eventually reaching the outskirts of the camp on the opposite side of LingQi and Diamondback. She feels a sharp pain in her mind that forces her to clutch onto her head. She looks up as she grits her teeth and was surprised to see an image of Akari standing there in her school uniform, though instead of getting scared like she used to, instead she was actually quite mad at her.

‘Aww, having a bad time sleeping beautiful?’ She smiled innocently however Mitsuko knew full well that was fake.

‘What do you want now? Haven’t you made me suffer enough?’ Mitsuko growled

‘Oh that’s no way to talk your ex now is it? Especially by what you did to me!?’ Akari screeches ferociously as her uniform becomes more bloodied as more patches appear on her uniform. However Mitsuko simply turns away though its more out of annoyance than fear.

‘Look I get it, its my fault you’re not longer with us…with me. And I get why you’re haunting me for so damn long…but can you stop it? Haven’t I already been through enough?’ Akari teleports in front of Mitsuko and screams in front of her face surprising her.

‘Do you think you have suffered enough!?’ Mitsuko with a shocked expression took a couple of steps back before she regained her composure and responded.

‘I…I like to think so. Its not like I did it on purpose, I didn’t know what you were feeling. You didn’t say anything how was I supposed to-’

‘EXCUSES!’ Akari interrupted Mitsuko inches away form her face. 

‘You always were full of them and now is nothing different. Despite the person you try to be in this world you’ll always be the MURDEROUS Mitsuko I fell in love with.’

‘I’m not full of excuses…at least I try not to be.’ Mitsuko admitted as she glanced to the side, trying to avoid her gaze.

‘Trying isn’t good enough, you tried to lead a rebellion and do stuff your way but look what happened after that!? Man Zang Ba and Wu Zi deserved much better, though where are they now? Dead!’ Mitsuko shot her eyes back up at Akari who had a mischievous smirk on her face.

‘Don’t act like you know anything about that.’

‘I know everything! Remember I’ve been watching you for some time. I also saw how they were killed, sad really. Do you ever wonder if they regretted their decision?’

‘They probably did, I wouldn’t blame them really.’ Mitsuko averted her eyes away from the smug looking Akari.

‘Aww look at you, feeling sorry for yourself, that’s just how its always been isn’t it?’ Akari condescendingly criticised Mitsuko.

‘Look what the fuck more do you want from me!?’ Mitsuko yelled taking Akari aback.

‘I get that I’ve been a total bitch, I get that I’m such a goddamn horrible person, I get that ok! And…I’m sorry, I’m sorry for what happened. But why now? Why ever since I came to this world is when you decide to do this shit? Can’t I just live out my life now? For all I know I’ll die tomorrow. Isn’t that enough?’ Mitsuko questioned, she wasn’t sure if she was angrier or saddened by everything. Akari teleported in front of Mitsuko and screams as her eyes sink into her skull.

‘You think its that easy to be forgiven!? You think just because you renounced what you did that you’ll be left alone!? You think just because you’re sorry makes everything ok!?’ her words echoed in Mitsuko’s mind as they were all she could hear. She crashed to the ground as those words kept ringing and ringing in her mind. Then all of a sudden, silence. She looks up to see Akari, still with patches of blood on her uniform though her face was back to normal as Mitsuko remembered her.

‘Heh you may think its that easy, but it really isn’t, do you think Zang Ba or Wu Zi can forgive you that easy, do you think they would forgive simply because you’re sorry?’ Akari deviously chuckled as Mitsuko looked down on the ground.

‘No I don’t think so, I think the opposite actually. I don’t think they will forgive me no matter how much I may beg for mercy or anything like that. Again, I know I deserve nothing less…however. I think that I’ve suffered enough without being constantly reminded of my goddamn failures and who I lost. I don’t need your constant reminders of what happened that day constantly egging me on!’ Mitsuko responded getting irritated by Akari more than ever.

‘Heh, maybe you don’t need it…though I’m here for a reason. There’s a reason why I’m always whispering to you the very things you despise you know.’ The sinister chuckle of Akari severely aggravated Mitsuko.

‘Maybe but I think with the shit I’m going through I don’t think I need the extras. I’m already paying the price for them…and for you.’

‘Hmm, would you say that you’re paying the price of the murder of that woman’s father?’ Mitsuko shot a death glare at Akari at the mention of LingQi.

‘Watch yourself.’ She threatened.

‘Or what? You’re going to kill me again? You do an awful lot of that nowadays don’t you?’ Mitsuko growled at her.

‘I do know you killed him without even thinking about her. I mean really? I thought she was someone important to you, yet there you were. Ready to kill him since that’s your answer for everything right?’ Mitsuko swung her scythe though it stops inches away from Akari’s eye which seem shocked by her sudden response.

‘Well what the hell would your answer be when someone you care about is being forced into an arranged marriage because of her asshole dad!? You think you can stay there and not do anything? I’ve had enough of standing by and letting things like that happen! That’s why I wanted to get stronger so I can change things like that.’

‘You didn’t have any problems with standing around when it was me did you!’

‘Don’t even go there, they’re two different goddamn situations.’

‘Yeah, one you helped the other you let suffer and die!’ Akari’s eyes started to bleed as the drops ran flowed down her cheeks.

‘That’s why I wanted to help, I didn’t want to repeat my actions. I felt like I could’ve actually done something and I was able to change it!’ Mitsuko and Akari were inches away from their face, both staring daggers at each other before Akari giggled.

‘I wonder is that how she’ll see it?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You know full well what I mean.’ Akari starts circling around Mitsuko putting her ghostly hands on her though Mitsuko couldn’t feel them.

‘His words echo in your mind, don’t they? Did you really think that killing him would have no consequences at all? Honestly, I thought you were the one out of us two that was the quiet and collected type. I suppose that bloodlust really got to you didn’t it?’

‘It was nothing to do with bloodlust!’ Mitsuko yelled, her eyes turning into her reptilian eyes.

‘Are you trying to convince me or yourself?’

‘I don’t need to convince myself about that because it’s the truth.’

‘You can’t deny that you felt such relief after seeing the man dying in front of you right?’

‘Because he was a shit ruler and a shit father and hurt LingQi, why would I not feel relief after him?

‘Even so, you were always taught how bad killing and murdering was though, we all know how bad it is. However here you are now, leading a band of other murderers in the middle of nowhere hoping to find some supplies to make sure they don’t starve.’

‘Things are different at this time, aren’t they? Everyones fighting for their lives.’

‘Doesn’t mean you have to join them does it?’

‘It does when a bunch of radicals try to kill you after you wake up!’

‘There you go again, conjuring your excuses. Its as if you’ve practiced them.’ Akari smugly smirks while Mitsuko grits her teeth.

‘You know you can’t solve everything through sheer violence, right?’

‘Of course I fucking know that. I’m not a bloodthirsty monster or anything.’

‘At least that’s what you tell yourself.’

‘Stop with your goddamn bullshit! I’m sick of it!’ Mitsuko’s anger only escalates after talking to Akari who just keeps having this all-knowing smug look on her face, really reminds her of Lu Bu, Chen Gong, those people that arrogantly think they can’t be touched. It really pissed her off.

‘Just imagine if LingQi came by and saw us talking, what would she say? I’m sure she’d have lots of questions but there’s one thing she’ll want answers for. Why did you kill her dad?’ Akari smirk grew into a smug smile as she saw Mitsuko struggling to come up with everything while also seeing her twitching with the left side of her face, trying to contain the anger.

‘She’s only been following you because you took her home away and has nowhere to go.’

‘She was going to get married off and be a trophy wife! And besides the flood attack would’ve happened anyway. At least this way she survives and has a chance to be happy.’

‘Maybe the history books got it wrong, maybe she could’ve escaped and found someone worthy of her? But look where she is now, wondering with her father’s killer. How would she feel once she found out you smiled and delighted when her father turned into a corpse?’

‘Stop it.’ Mitsuko begs. She doesn’t want to think about that anymore, she doesn’t want to think about how upset and angry she will be. She just wanted it to be left alone.

‘How will she be when she realises what kind of monster you really are.’

‘Please just stop it.’ Mitsuko clasped her hand against her ears trying to block out the voice, however her voice starts coming from inside her mind as she sees her speaks.

‘How will she react when she knows you’re just a murderer?’

**‘Shut up!’** Mitsuko screamed out of anger. She swings her scythe at slicing Akari’s throat surprising her. She grabbed the wound trying to suppress the river of blood escaping. Mitsuko didn’t realise what she did until it was too late. Her left side of her face stopped twitching.

‘Wait, I’m sorry I didn’t-I…I didn’t want to have to do that.’

‘B-but you still don’t…f-f-fully regret it…do you? You d-didn’t like what I was saying did you?’ Akari attempts to chuckle though the wound prevents her from doing so as she crashes to the ground. Mitsuko was too surprised to actually go to her, wondering if she would reject her help.

‘Of course I didn’t like it but I-’

‘Well th-there you go. S-s-sounds to me like you’re j-just a monster who accepted herself.’ Akari looks up to see Mitsuko’s shocked expression on her face and couldn’t help but gurgle as she attempts to laugh.

‘So what will you do then? When she realises the truth? You know full well she’ll want to kill you. Will you let her or will you kill her aswell?’ Akari spits out more blood as Mitsuko snapped out of her trance and crouched in front of Akari even though she didn’t want to hear anymore of what she has to say.

‘I could never bring myself to kill her.’

‘But you can to me? Heh, if you can kill me again then what’s stopping you from killing her?’ Mitsuko just kept silent with a horrified expression on her face. She never thought of it that way, if she can kill Akari like this out of anger, what’s stopping her from just slipping up? What about Pang Tong, Dodomeki, Gyuki or Diamondback? What if they say something she didn’t like and just lost it? Is this really what she is? Someone who kills for the sake of it? A monster? A murderer?

‘Just imagine it now, you’ve just killed everyone who was loyal to you. Their blood is on your scythe, your sword, your hands. Just imagine if it wasn’t me you just killed but.’ Akari stops herself as her body metamorphoses into Lu LingQi with the same wound, looks and blood pouring out. Mitsuko stayed there speechless.

‘Me? Mitsuko…why…why are you…like this?’ “LingQi” questioned as she starts to collapse before Mitsuko able to grab onto her shoulders.

‘Wait LingQi, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I thought…I thought you were…I mean this isn’t me…I mean maybe it is. I-I…I just don’t know but I never wanted this to happen I-’ Mitsuko was panicking, she didn’t know this was going to happen. LingQi starts laughing as she starts morphing into Akari again.

‘Hehe, don’t worry it was only me…this time. But if you’re going to keep walking this path you may need to kill her like you did me and you’ll have to force yourself to move on…just like you did with me.’ Akari states, looking severely upset, unable to contain her tears. It broke Mitsuko’s heart.

‘Akari I-’

‘My lady?’ Mitsuko looked around as she heard Dodomeki’s voice. She found herself standing alone. No Akari, no LingQi, nobody just her and Dodomeki. Did she just imagine the whole thing? She couldn’t believe it…yet the confusion and emotions she was feeling felt very real. She realised she can’t just stay in silence all this time and ignore Dodomeki.

‘Yes Dodomeki, did you find anything in your search? A village maybe?’ Mitsuko asked without turning around, she didn’t want to risk revealing anything that may have been on her face.

‘I did yes, unfortunately not what we wanted my lady. I found a small village however it was recently razed thanks to bandits. Bandits that are camped nearby. A quarter of a day hike for the army to arrive however their camp is filled with supplies, I suspect from the village. Though their camp were still lit up, they may be preparing to leave by the time our army reaches there tomorrow.’ Dodomeki explains. Mitsuko tightens the grip of her scythe. Those bandits expect to just raze a village and escape with their supplies while her army is struggling to live? There’s no way she would let that happen.

‘And where was this camp?’

‘Eastwards. The camp is situated next to the side of a mountain so they can’t flee from the rear and would need time to escape.’

‘Is that so? In that case, rest. Tomorrow order the army to follow those directions.

‘Understood my lady.’ Dodomeki lowered his head and bowed as Mitsuko walked away…though not in direction of their main camp. He stood up and saw Mitsuko walking eastwards.

‘My lady, where are you going?’

‘Where do you think? **You think I’m going to let them escape with OUR supplies? Ha. No they’ll give us those supplies or die.’** She tilted her head backwards to face Dodomeki with her sinister smile and her reptilian eye active. He was taken aback by this sudden change and was concerned.

‘With all due respect my lady should you not rest yourself? I would be more than capable of dealing with those human lowlifes myself.’ Dodomeki offered.

‘ **Thanks but I don’t think I’ll be able to rest for the rest of the night without some bandit blood spilt.’** Mitsuko dastardly smirks before walking off with both her weapons. Dodomeki just stood there…he wasn’t sure what he should do. The fact that she didn’t hear him call out to her for the last five minutes did concern him. He didn’t want to let her go on his own but she was the master. If she wanted to do something, she had the freedom and the ability to do it. Still Dodomeki didn’t take to the idea of Mitsuko going on her own, she could’ve been ambushed or captured. Just the thought of her falling into a trap without him to help her doesn’t sit too comfortably with him. He quickly shook his head. What was he thinking? She would be fine, Mitsuko’s capable of dealing with whoever she needed to even if it was a Mitsukai or anything. Dodomeki returns to the camp…however the thought of Mitsuko getting hurt was always present in his mind and doesn’t know why. He never felt this way before so why is this different? Maybe some rest will help him out and maybe doing this Mitsuko will return to normal.


	60. Chapter 60

That night cheers could be heard from the bandit camp as they organise their loot and plunder into various crates as they all drink and be merry.

‘Ahahaha look at all this stuff we got! We’re eating good tonight men! With this many supplies lord Zhang Yan can finally go on the offensive against those goddamn nobles! All that had to be done was to slay a few villagers. Who needs them when we have master Zhang Yan!?’ The leader states while holding a crude looking spear above while standing on a box, overlooking his fellow bandits. Wearing plain black clothes with an open vest to reveal his muscular abdomen.

‘Tomorrow we’ll be off to deliver these supplies to master Zhang Yan however for today we drink and be merry, we earned it men! Soon not even that infernal bandit queen won’t even stop us!’ Everyone cheers as they start drinking and feasting on various foods. The camp was bustling with the drunken joys of merry men as they started to sing various songs and dancing soon after. During all this Mitsuko manages to simply stroll in, she’s surprised that she’s inside and no one is trying to stop her. She looks around as she sees the bandits too busy drinking to notice her. Though when she was examining her surroundings, she accidently bumps into quite a large bandit who stumbles forwards and spills some of his drink. He turns around angrily.

‘Hey watch where you’re…oh hello there.’ His anger disappeared as he saw Mitsuko’s face and realised she was a woman.

‘What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this? Those are some awfully sharp toys you have there.’ The bandit states, Mitsuko knew what he was doing and she wasn’t going to have any of it. 

‘Yeah no I’m not doing this.’ Mitsuko quickly raised her scythe and cleaves through his throat. She struck so quickly the bandit couldn’t even reach for his blade in time as he grasped his wound tightly however the blood was still flowing between his fingers and down his neck before he promptly fell to the ground. His two friends quickly drew their blades and shouted at her.

‘hey what do you think you’re doing!?’ They shout, getting everyone’s attention.

‘What do you think?’ She demonically smirked before slashing diagonally at their torso’s. Slaying them instantly. Everyone around her now draws their weapons and surround Mitsuko. However, they take a couple of steps back as the leader emerges from the group to stand face to face with Mitsuko. His weapon drawn and ready to spill blood.

‘Who are you intruder?’ The leader demands 

‘The names…Mitsuko.’ She twitches before stating her name. A couple of hushed whispers spread throughout the camp. The deeds of the serpent had spread to some of the bandits.

‘The serpent herself? What brings you here to our humble camp?’ The leader questions, wary of why she’s here in the first place. He heard a couple of tales of how she dismantles her opponents and duelled one of the tiger’s cubs and lived to tell the tale.

‘Word reached to me that you have supplies, supplies I need for my soldiers so if you don’t mind, I’m going to be taking them.’ Mitsuko requested. Trying the diplomatic game however she hopes that falls apart very quickly. The leader laughs at this, not taking her seriously.

‘Is that so? Well I’m sorry to say but we can’t give you any, these need to go to master Zhang Yan, the time of the mountain bandits has come!’ The rest of the bandits cheer as their leader declares this. Mitsuko sinisterly smirks. Her reptilian eyes starting to appear.

‘Really? Well sorry to say but I’m going to be taking them.’

‘Oh yeah? Hahaha, have you not noticed you’re surrounded by the strongest bandits in the land what can the serpent do on her own?’ He questions while arrogantly smiling. Though that smile is quickly replaced with blood as Mitsuko quickly sliced his neck with her crescent blade. The leader crashes to his knees as he holds tightly to the wound to prevent more blood from flowing however he can’t. He feels his strength waning, he glances around at his men to see them all paralysed with fear. Only silence filled the air, he looked up to see Mitsuko’s wide demonic grin on her face. With that the body fell to the ground as blood seeps through the wound, staining the earth. As the body crashes the bandits take a step back away from her. In one swing she manages to kill their leader.

‘Turns out I can do quite a bit. Now then.’ Mitsuko turns around to see the terrified look on the bandits and smiled dastardly as she points her scythe at them with the tip pointing down to the ground.

‘ **Who’s next?** ’ She snarls viciously. Her canine teeth start to transform into more fanglike. A bandit attempted to take his chances and tried to attack Mitsuko from behind with his axe, he yells loudly as he raises his weapon high and took a step forward. Mitsuko quickly silenced him as she quickly sliced his throat. Blood quickly flows from the wound as the body falls backwards. As the body drops to the ground more bandits rushed Mitsuko. Mitsuko twisted her body and cleaves through the bodies slaying them all instantly as the crescent blade cleaves through their torsos, knocking them all down. She quickly steps to the side as she saw a bandit lunging in front of her. She withdraws the scythe before swinging it full force into the stomach as he rushes past her. He spits out blood and quickly drops his weapon as his arms dangle and the body slumps over the crescent blade. Two bandits saw their opportunity as the crescent blade is stuck within their comrade. They charged on both sides of Mitsuko, hoping for one to wound her. Little did they know that the serpent had yet to reveal all her fangs.

Mitsuko lets go of the scythe with her left hand, grabs the hilt of her hidden blade and horizontally slashed the bandit’s torso on her left when she unsheathed the sword. Before the body dropped Mitsuko quickly attacks the bandit to her right side over her scythe. The blade piercing the middle his skull and blood pours from the open wound, stopping the corpse in his tracks as the weapon was dropped. Mitsuko shoved the corpse slightly at an angle causing the head to slide off the blood drenched blade as it fell backwards. She forcibly removed the scythe. She wildly recoiled the polearm and knocked a couple of bandits back as the rear of the scythe smacked into them, knocking them off their feet.

She twisted her scythe with the crescent blade pointing in the air before crashing down on an unsuspecting bandit, the crescent blade piercing the skull before crashing it to the ground. Mitsuko dragged it out of the skull as she pulled it backwards with her strength, carving some of the earth in the process as she drags it upwards, slaying another bandit coming behind her, the crescent blade pierces his throat before his chin, the tip of the blade comes out of the bandits mouth as the bandit groans in agony as he dropped his weapon. He grasped the crescent blade weakly before his limbs went limp, his strength rapidly faded away. Blood coming out from his mouth and the wound in his throat. Mitsuko threw the body as she swung her scythe, forcing the body to slide off from the crescent blade and onto another group of bandits who get knocked down by the newly formed corpse. Mitsuko ran up there as she sliced a couple of extra opponents before reaching the group. They struggled desperately to get the body off before Mitsuko’s arms start to convulse violently. They quickly pushed the body off as Mitsuko drops to her knees as the arms started to transform into the very arms that gave her the strength to slay Lu Bu. Everyone looks horrified as the snake’s heads started from the shoulders and started to swallow the arms as Mitsuko started sinisterly laughing. Eventually the snakes swallowed the arms and even the weapons before letting the blades hang out of their mouths. The snakes hiss as they and Mitsuko look around their surroundings to see the terror of their faces.

‘Sh-she’s a monster let’s get out of here!’ One yelled out in fear, causing the rest of the bandits to lose their nerve, not caring about anything else but their own hides. However, Mitsuko hasn’t had enough yet. She wanted…needed more of their blood soaking into the earth. Her demonic bloodlust became overbearing as she started to laugh maniacally. She planted the crescent blade in the ground and pulled with all her might making her leap in the air.

‘We’ve almost made it!’ one of the lead bandits exclaimed with excitement as they almost reached the exit however Mitsuko put a stop to that excitement as she lands on his back. She smiled dastardly as her snakes swallowed the blades uses their fangs to penetrate both sides of the bandit’s skull though the fangs prevent the blood from escaping the wounds. The bandits were too terrified to interfere and took a step back. Mitsuko stomped on the back of the bandit and kept her foot on his back as she pulled the snakes towards her with their fangs still deep within his skull. The bandit screamed in agony as he felt his flesh getting torn. He screamed for help though no one dared to interrupt the execution, fearing for their lives until finally Mitsuko decided to put an end to it and pulled the head off the body. Blood drips from the open neck wound as one of the heads keep a hold of it with their fangs as Mitsuko holds it high as she looks at the rest of the terrified bandits. The snake closed his jaw, crushing the skull with blood and brain matter scattering near Mitsuko’s feet.

‘ **Who was it that called me a monster?’**  She questioned the petrified crowd in front of her. They were all too frozen with fear to respond.

‘ **Who called me a monster?’** She asked again while snarling this time. The rest of the bandits murmured and whispered frantically as they try to locate the bandit in question. Mitsuko’s face starts to twitch violently as scales begin to form on her neck. The murmurs and whispers grew louder as a noticeable voice of protest begin to get closer to Mitsuko. Eventually the source of the bandit, a mere grunt was pushed to the ground in front of Mitsuko. He landed on his hands and knees. He looked up to Mitsuko, terror paralysed him from moving as he looked into her reptilian, demonic eyes.

‘ **So despite razing a village to the ground you think I’m a monster?’** She sinisterly chuckles while grinning demonically at him. He fell backwards and attempted to tell his body to crawl backwards as she knelt down to his eye level. He couldn’t respond to her question, he was just completely paralysed, his body wouldn’t respond.

**‘Well…its not like you’re not wrong.’** Everyone was surprised when she uttered those words. The bandit starts to sit up more however Mitsuok’s left snake arm grabs him by the top of his skull with his mouth and drags him next to Mitsuko. The fangs don’t penetrate the skull as it drags the unwilling bandit as he struggled to escape and brought to his knees. He’s forced to his knees, the fangs hover an inch away from his eyes. The snake’s drool starts to drip from his mouth and onto his head which quickly joined the sweat the bandit is producing down the side of his face. The slimy thicker drool made him squirm to the best of his ability though he struggled to resist the temptation, in fear of angering the serpent.

**‘I didn’t try to be like this. It wasn’t a conscious choice I made…though when I did…kill her. I…was heartbroken and tried to tell myself it wasn’t my fault. Though deep down I knew it was, I knew from then on I was just a horrible person. Though…’** Mitsuko stopped herself as the snake pulled the head back slightly revealing his exposed neck as the top of the tip of the crescent blade soaked in blood and the snakes slobber caresses the neck very softly.

**‘Ever since I came to this world, I’ve realised something. I may be a horrible person, though the fact is I can’t change that. I can’t change the fact that I am a monster, though you all there…are just cowards. Calling me one when you deny your very own character. Do you really think razing a village makes you less of a monster than me? You goddamn hypocrites! You don’t get to think you’re the good guys when you slay innocents…just like me.’** Mitsuko whispers the last words to herself, her sight down at the ground to her right rather than at the bandit crowd in sadness as memories of Akari comes flooding back, she lowered her scythe temporarily. The bandit sighed a breath of relief. Though those memories and her guilt are quickly numbed by her desires of bloodlust.

**‘So with everything going on in this world, I am no longer shackled by fear. Thanks to this past I realised I need to embrace the very monster I was destined to be!** ’ Mitsuko declared as she turned the tip of the scythe to face the neck and slowly slices the neck open. The bandits could only watch as their comrade’s blood seep from his cut. The bandit gurgled as he struggled to scream though only blood escapes from his mouth as he coughed it up which dripped down his chin. Mitsuko saw the horror in their eyes before the snake holding the bandit regurgitates the sword through his skull, the tip of the blade bursts out of his chests, silencing the victim’s gurgles. The blade is retracted back inside the mouth and the snake lets go of the skull, leaving the corpse to promptly drop to the ground. Mitsuko chuckled at their dread as they realised they have nowhere to go. She needed this as her serpent fangs started to show, she also revealed her serpent tongue.

**‘And this monster demands your demise!’** Both her snakes regurgitate her weapons and lunged towards them while laughing demonically. Her laughter took over the screams of terror and agony. The next morning a red sun rises. Dodomeki did as he was told and ordered the army to follow him to where the bandit camp is almost instantly. He explained to the generals what was going on though LingQi and a few soldiers weren’t a fan of this.

‘You keep making such a stern expression people will think that you can’t enjoy yourself.’ Pang Tong did his signature chuckle though LingQi didn’t change her expression.

‘How can I enjoy myself? I don’t like taking orders from this one and Mitsuko was far too reckless to go out on her own, she could be in danger for all we know.’

‘Hehe, I think she’d have thought about this before going ahead with it. Besides having those supplies would be very beneficial for us. Since without that chances are the army would start to perish one by one which would not be the greatest thing to put down in the history books I think.’ Pang Tong chuckled again as he pulls the tip of his hat up and looks up to LingQi.

‘I know…but still she should still be able to come for us to aid or at least tell us what’s going on instead of getting that one to order us around.’ She motioned her head at Dodomeki.

‘Perhaps. But alas it is what it is.’ He glances at her sad expression on her face.

‘But I’m sure its nothing to worry about, I’m sure lady Mitsuko merely just…acted on the information given to her.’  That didn’t really help her nevertheless she appreciated the support.

‘Maybe, maybe.’ Unbeknownst to them that the demons in front could hear them.

‘Tch, its not about enjoying yourself its about doing what your told you damn human.’ Dodomeki whispered to himself to make sure they couldn’t hear, though his fellow demons did.

‘Watch yourself cyclops.’ Diamondback snarled at him. Not appreciating his comments.

‘What you have a soft spot for humans now or something?’

‘No I just have respect for strong warriors, respect you should learn to have.’

‘Her skills are not in question its herself that is the issue.’

‘How? You have yet to clarify this, what has she done to earn you ire?’ Diamondback interrogated. The conviction in her attacks during their sparring convinced him that she was loyal to Mitsuko.

‘She needs to learn to not worry about lady Mitsuko like that. She’s her subordinate. She needs to understand her position better. Its not up to her how lady Mitsuko handles things. She needs to shut up and obey orders.’ Dodomeki explained.

‘She’s our ally and a strong one at that. She also care deeply for Lady Mitsuko, you should be proud that she displays such loyalty.’

‘Is that why we’re keeping what happened in that castle a secret?’ Dodomeki inquired, glancing at Diamondback who grits his teeth while growling softly.

‘Tch, you know full well why that’s the case. Our strategist -’

‘If we were really sure of her loyalty she’d have known the truth by now and still be loyal. But no we’re keeping it a secret.’ Dodomeki interrupted.

‘Humans are more complicated than that and you know it you imbecile. You never had this sort of attitude before but now you’re all of a sudden you’re being very hostile to a warrior who doesn’t deserve it.’ Diamondback defended LingQi.

‘Is that so, did you think that when you were sparring with her? You didn’t think I saw you helping her out?’

‘You act like I have something to hide, I’m not afraid in helping a fellow comrade get stronger in order to assist Lady Mitsuko. Its how I know she’s genuine. You on the other hand have only assumptions and your own opinions to work off.’

‘Hey guys I think we’re here.’ Gyuki interrupted both of them as they found themselves at the entrance of the bandit camp. The supply crates are left untouched though the camp itself is drenched in bandit blood, corpses littered the ground with various limbs and body parts scattered around the camp. The army starts to enter the camp being cautious to not step on any bodies. Several quiet splashes could still be heard as they traverse the littered graveyard. The soldiers start to grab the supply crates and take them out the camp. The generals scour the area for Mitsuko for a while before they manage to spot her sitting down on a dead bandit’s back with her back leaning on the crate. Her face looking up to the sky, though she was fast asleep with a peaceful expression on her face.

‘Mitsuko!’ LingQi exclaimed as she sprinted, budging Dodomeki accidently in the process who growled at her as she passed. She knelt in front of her and tried to wake her up by shaking her.

‘Hey Mitsuko, wake up.’

‘Urgh, just 5 more minutes.’ She groaned, not wanting to awaken just yet. She didn’t really want to brake her slumber. LingQi could tell she’s still tired, she wanted to let her sleep a bit more as requested however she knew she couldn’t do that and that they needed to get going.

‘Sorry Mitsuko but I think we better get going now.’ She couldn’t help but speak softly. Mitsuko slowly opened her eyes to see LingQi looking relieved with her army behind her.

‘argh, ok just…give me a minute just to wake up.’ Mitsuko requested as she fought against her sleepiness by trying to move her body. LingQi helped her stand up. Mitsuko started stretching her limbs to help wake her up.  

‘What were you thinking going off on your own?’ LingQi unwittingly began to scold her.

‘Sorry, I just thought you’d be sleeping so I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides I needed a break and forget about her.’ Mitsuko responded although she didn’t mean to let out the last part.

‘Forget about whom?’ LingQi inquired. Who was she trying to forget, was it that important for Mitsuko to forget about her? Why would she?

_‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!’_

_‘_ No one really important, just you know…someone I met at Xia Pi, just wondered if she was ok that’s all. But I just needed to forget about her and move on, I’m sure she’s fine. Hehe.’ Mitsuko nervously chuckled, LingQi wasn’t entirely convinced by Mitsuko’s lie. She could tell by how tense Mitsuko was when she let it slip. Whereas before she noticed how relaxed she was.

‘Oh look the sun is just rising, we need to get going, c’mon guys lets grab these crates and get going.’ Mitsuko called out to her army whom began to get as many crates as they can. LingQi can only stare at her as she walked away from her. LingQi’s curiosity for Mitsuko’s secrets grew into concern and uneasiness. Did she really need to fight this battle on her own? Did she really need to just walk away from herself and fight on her own needlessly? As Mitsuko walk past Dodomeki he glanced back at her. LingQi stared at his sole, golden eye. It made her uneasy, though she stood her ground. Before he walked behind her, she could’ve sworn there was also concern in his eye. LingQi thought she may have been imagining it but something about that look that can’t be imagined. She shook her head and realised she needed to help Mitsuko anyway she can for the moment. She grabbed a crate as a fellow soldier attempted to lift it up, with her strength the crate was picked up with ease.  


	61. Chapter 61

After obtaining the supplies from the bandit camp Mitsuko and her forces stay at the bandit camp while they make their next move. The soldiers are in high spirits that they don’t have to worry about starving as they start eating hungrily. The generals meet up in a tent along with Mitsuko gathered around a table as they talk about what their next move should be. Though Gyuki sticks his head in the entranceway the rest of his body is hanging outside.  

‘You are the one that suggested going south in the first place, now you’re saying we should change course?’ Mitsuko asked Pang Tong who chuckled.

‘Only for a brief moment, while going south to make allies with the sun family is overall what we should aim for we should also consider allies in places where people wouldn’t know where to look.’

‘What do you mean, what allies would we find north?’ LingQi questioned. Unsure what he was talking about.

‘Do you really think bandits tribes are far away form each other?’

‘Wait…do you mean of allying ourselves with bandits!?’ Mitsuko exclaimed.

‘I do indeed.’ He stated simply.

‘Why would we need to do that, what do we gain from allying ourselves with scum like that.’ LingQi questioned, sceptical of Pang Tong’s idea.

‘Allying may be the incorrect term, think more…integrating.’

‘What are you talking about strategist?’ Dodomeki asked.

‘Its all well and good going south however once we cross the river with our current situation and strength, we won’t have any allies in the north and we’ll be blind when it comes to Cao Cao so he may strike us when we’re unprepared which is bad. However if we ally ourselves with one of the bandit tribes they’ll be able to keep an eye out for us. Also giving us potential to get more troops and supplies which always are good when you’re trying to raise an army.’ Pang Tong explained.

‘What makes you think they’ll continue to be loyal? These are not common soldiers we’re dealing with here. We’re dealing with thieves and backstabbers. What makes you think they’ll continue to be loyal?’ Dodomeki inquired. Not agreeing to this plan.

‘Are you saying our black turbans are not loyal?’ Diamondback asked, turning his head at Dodomeki, almost insulted at the idea that his men are not loyal to Mitsuko.

‘Not at all, you trained them and had time with them which made them disciplined. The ones in the mountain are less so and are more self-conceited and don’t know the meaning of the word loyalty.’ Dodomeki defended.

‘He has a point, the only reason why these black turbans follow you is that you had a lot of time to make them into what you wanted, there’s not much of a guarantee that they’ll do the same thing.’ Gyuki interjects. Both demons assuming the worst. 

‘Our black turbans are proof that they can change though, there’s no reason why we can’t train and discipline them if need be. We can always show them what happens when they become disloyal.’ Diamondback extends his halberd in front.

‘Not to mention that the increase in banditry is due to our glorious Han Empire is crumbling and they don’t know what they can do. That’s why the yellow turbans are still around to this day in such a large number as bandits. They’re doing what they have to do in order to survive and that just happens to be in their eyes banditry. If we do show them that there is another path and a leader worth following much like what Diamondback did then they’ll quickly pledge their allegiance.’ Pang Tong explained.

‘What if they don’t, what if when we leave they turn to their own ways or give us false information to mess with us? There’s quite a substantial risk of recruiting bandits that you don’t seem to be addressing. Once we turn our backs on them they won’t hesitate to backstab us for a quick profit.’ Dodomeki replied.

‘Perhaps however trusting me was quite a risk to Lady Mitsuko, was it not?’ He faces LingQi who has been keeping silent since the disagreement started.

‘It was.’ LingQi admitted nodding her head and crossing her arms.

‘And some of these demons may consider yourself a risk to Lady Mitsuko. Am I correct?’ He looks to the demonic generals for answers.

‘There’s always risks when someone wants to join lor-Lady Mitsuko’s forces.’ Dodomeki responded almost like he’s justifying himself.

‘Exactly, yet here we are. All working together to help Lady Mitsuko. Besides I wouldn’t have brought this up if I didn’t think the risks would be worth it in the long run. Once we secure our bandit allies’ loyalty it would be very beneficial to lady Mitsuko.’

‘You said yourself though that bandits never stray too far away from each other, what makes you think this Zhang Yan won’t come after for slaughtering their people or if we’re dragged into their petty disputes? I’m sure Lady Mitsuko is above settling petty arguments.’ Dodomeki argued.

‘Ahh but with our current situation there’s nothing stopping us from simply walking away. If our lady decides that it is too troublesome or dangerous our lady can give the order to abandon them. They won’t pursue us due to them being opportunistic to a fault. They’ll know we’ll be able to defend against them so they wouldn’t bother us.’ Pang Tong chuckled.

‘Tch, I don’t like this. There’s too many variables and nothing good can come out of dealing with bandits.’

‘In his defence when was he wrong?’ LingQi defended the strategist which annoyed Dodomeki.

‘Are you telling me you’re actually for this?’

‘Don’t mistake me, I don’t like trusting bandits anymore than you do. However I’m willing to trust our strategist on this, if he thinks this is the best thing to do then we should go about doing this.’ She glanced at Pang Tong who closed his eyes and nodded at her while chuckling.

‘Either way, its up to lady Mitsuko to see what we should do.’ Diamondback states as everyone looks to Mitsuko who crosses her arms with her eyes shut, contemplating. She considered both options carefully. Dealing with the bandits is risky, she understood Dodomeki’s hesitations and what he was saying. After all, she just slaughtered a whole band of them under this ‘Zhang Yan.’ If she goes to more bandits he may spot them which…Mitsuko didn’t really mind but the unnecessary deaths of her army wouldn’t be ideal. Though keeping an eye on Cao Cao would be very beneficial for them. He may not go down that particular river to invade Wu later on or he may send a force out to her. She couldn’t really predict what he was going to do now. More supplies and soldiers would also be good, though as Dodomeki said these are bandits not common soldiers. Though again Pang Tong was confident in saying she could just walk away if it gets too dangerous without much resistance. If you display any sort of power they will not attack, its as he says they’re opportunistic.

‘Pang Tong do you think dealing with these people is the best course?’

‘I do indeed. There are risks in trusting these bandits however I believe what they can bring would be worth it and if they do decided to betray us you’ll be able to make them regret it.’ Pang Tong chuckled as Mitsuko looks down.

‘Alright, that’s what we’ll do. As long as we get to walk away when we want the risk should be minimised, any that dare oppose us will be slain like the others. Lets make our preparations.’ Mitsuko ordered as everyone else bowed.

‘Yes my lady.’ They all say in unison before leaving the tent. When they all left Mitsuko sighed loudly. She hoped she made the right decision, last thing they all need are even more fuck ups because of her. Meanwhile as they all exit the camp, Dodomeki and Gyuki went in one direction while LingQi, Pang Tong and Diamondback went to the other. Dodomeki glanced at the other three generals for a brief moment before a giant club casually blocks his view.

‘I think its best if you just walk away for the time being.’ Gyuki advised. Dodomeki growled at him but he complied.

‘You seem to be getting more and more worked up. Want to talk about it?’ Gyuki questioned Dodomeki, concerned for his blood brother.

‘Its nothing.’

‘Its not nothing though is it?’ Gyuki stated, surprising Dodomeki.

‘There’s clearly something wrong if you’re getting this agitated over something. You never had a prejudice for humans before, you never agitated your allies in the previous cycles. So why now? Why LingQi?’ Gyuki interrogated. He wanted to get to the bottom of why his blood brother has been acting like this ever since they joined up formally with their ladies forces. Dodomeki looks away to the ground, almost ashamedly while snarling quietly. He stayed silent as he couldn’t give Gyuki a proper answer because he himself didn’t know either. That human girl…there was something about her that just rubbed him the wrong way. Ideally there shouldn’t be…but her relationship with Lady Mitsuko…unnerved him for some reason. The way that she was with Mitsuko was more…casual than others. It could be to do with how Mitsuko is however…her casual relationship with Mitsuko made him naturally distrust her more than perhaps is warranted. Gyuki sighed at his silence.

‘You will have to open up about this sooner or later you know.’

‘If there’s anything that I need to “open up” about you’ll be the first to know.’ Dodomeki stated as he and Gyuki walked away.

 

‘My apologies about Dodomeki, I’m not sure what has gotten into him lately.’ Diamondback apologised to the two humans.

‘Ahh please, do not worry about that it is not your fault in the slightest and I’m sure he has his reasons. What they are I have no idea but I’m sure he has them.’ Pang Tong chuckled. LingQi on the other hand looked the other way in annoyance.

‘Tch, I have no care for what he says or does. Though…I do understand his hesitation though.’ LingQi admitted as she looked at the ground.

‘Quite however this is better for the long term. Information can be a very powerful ally. Plus this will help increase her recognition and reputation. Which means we will be able to have something of value when negotiating any kind of deals. Particularly with villagers and the more common people. When they hear Mitsuko dealing with bandits, it’ll make them feel safer and thus more appreciative of her. Which means they would be more generous towards her.’ Pang Tong chuckled.

‘Nevertheless do you think Lady Mitsuko will remain if it proves to be dangerous?’ Diamondback asked.

‘Of course, she’s not the type to run away if she can help it. If she decided on this action she’ll see it through to the end.’ LingQi responded almost trying to instinctively defend her.

‘Lady LingQi is right, Lady Mitsuko is not the type to run away if she can help it. Which will help get the bandits respect easier, plus those of the common people. Now lets go prepare to get to the move, we got quite a way to go.’ Pang Tong chuckled as all three helped preparations to pack up the camp and leave. They travel north west towards the mountains where a large number of bandits have made their home. They travel for a few weeks where for the most part nothing much of event happened. One night they setup camp next to the entrance way of a ravine between two large mountains. Unbeknownst to them they’re being watched. In the mountains there lies a single bandit, though unarmed and quite young is eager. He spies on Mitsuko’s forces from above, he laughs quietly to himself as he sees the soldiers begin to fall asleep.

‘Excellent, they’re going to rest any minute. I should report back and tell his comrades to commence with the attack. However when he turns around the last thing he sees is a metal gauntlet in the shape of a fist coming to him in the face. Knocking him out cold. Sometime later Dodomeki drops the bandit in the camp when he wakes up. He lands on his backside, he looks around to see all the soldiers surrounding them him in a circle. He looks up to see Dodomeki’s single golden eye which terrifies him as he tries to crawl back. Though when he does he hits the legs of Diamondback. He looks back to terrifying lizardmen who licks his top part of his mouth with his forked tongue. He shrieks in terror as he finds there’s no way to escape and retreats to the middle. Sweat falls down his face. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He frantically looked around him, desperately trying to find a way to escape. Though they don’t leave any room for openings. Diamondback subdues by grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to his knees with his strength.

‘Stay there, Lady Mitsuko will want to have a word with you.’ Diamondback states as he moves his left hand form his shoulder to the back of his neck, having a tighter grasp. Dodomeki stands on the opposite side of him. His heart rapidly beats as he anticipates what may happen to him. Loud metallic boots could be heard traversing the earth. As they got closer the bandit tries to struggles to break free however after Diamondback revealed his halberd while pushing his head down the bandit quickly stopped, not wanting to have his life taken away. He saw soldiers start to move to the side, as they all did they revealed Mitsuko, LingQi and pang Tong with Mitsuko leading them. He started to hyperventilate; the situation being almost being too much to bear. The metallic rustling of the armour stops before he hears their voices.

‘So…can you tell me who is this? I assume he wasn’t just a random stray you picked up.’ Mitsuko asked.

‘Not quite, I came upon him as I was scouting the mountains overlooking our camp. Must belong to that group coming from the ravine.’ Dodomeki responded.

_‘Shit they found us.’_ The young man thought to himself.

‘I see. Well then.’ Mitsuko crouched down and grabs the young bandits chin and brought him eye level with her. He was terrified as the reptilian demonic eyes start to visibly appear before him.

‘Mind telling me what you were doing?’

‘N-no never, I won’t tell you anything!’ The bandit defiantly replied. Even though he was terrified he wasn’t about to betray his comrades that easy. Though he did have second thoughts as he saw the sadistic glint of excitement in her eyes. She stood up and nods to both of her demon generals to forcefully stand him up while keeping a tight grip on his shoulders. Mitsuko was inches from his face before smirking.

‘Are we really going to do this? You can just tell me you know.’ Something about the way she said that unnerved the bandit to his core, his legs start wobbling however he’s still going to not betray his comrades.

‘I-I won’t tell you anything. Y-y-you’ll have to k-k-k-kill me.’ He stuttered, trying to come across as fearless though as her malicious grin grew he regretted what he just said.

‘ **Oh that can be arranged!’** Mitsuko stated before raising her scythe high and dropping it on his leg just above his knee. The crescent blade drenched in blood as he quickly crashed to the ground, screaming in agony as the demons quickly let him go. Mitsuko withdrew the scythes the bandit quickly grasped his leg, writhing around in severe pain. His stained his face as he never felt anything like this before. LingQi noticed Mitsuko demonic smile on her face which unnerved her. She knew Mitsuko loved a fight and thought that was that, she didn’t mind that. She’s getting used to that idea aswell. Though the more she examined her more the more it seemed that her eyes expressed the feeling of…that of relief. Its like…this helps her somehow. She knew she needs to know what’s going on with her. Its not like she minded her loving a fight, she too doesn’t like the idea of just sitting, waiting around while wars are being waged. However the glee Mitsuko is expressing is something else, that’s relief from pain. What is it that makes her feel that? She needed to know. Although she didn’t interfere this time, its not like the bandits life is worth defending anyway but she knew she had to do something soon. She was scared of Mitsuko becoming like her father, she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

‘So lets try this again. Can you tell me what you were doing? Baring in mind I have other limbs to make you suffer.’ Mitsuko threatened as she raised her scythe up again. The bandit quickly held out his right arm out to her.

‘Don’t please! I’ll talk just don’t hurt me again!’ He begged, Mitsuko lowered her scythe. The bandit winces and groans in pain but is grateful she’s willing to not do that again.

‘Lord Zhang Yan, king of the black mountain bandits heard what you did to his men and he’s not happy. He sent a vanguard force to slit your throats in your sleep. I was sent to scout you out and then give the signal for my brothers in arms to rush you. Even if you have captured me and if you beat them Zhang Yan won’t stop until he has your head on a pike. His forces are rumoured to be a million strong you have no hope of victory.’ The bandit confessed, the soldiers start whispering to themselves, some panic while some dismiss his words as empty threats.

‘Is that all?’ Mitsuko questioned. The bandit nodded as he winced in agony.

‘Good. Well then I say **Let. Them. Come.’** Mitsuko yelled out to all her forces who agreed. Let them come indeed, let them come to get slaughtered they all thought as Mitsuko raises her scythe up high.

‘Thank you for that information though we can’t let you do this to us again now can we?’ Mitsuko laughs as she’s about to drop the scythe on him Though Pang Tong extends his fan out in front of her to stop her.

‘My lady I believe there is still a use for him alive.’ Pang Tong chuckled. Mitsuko looked upon him quizzingly.

‘And what use is that?’

‘Well you see I’ve done a little light reading of my scroll and I would like to try something I found in there.’ Pang Tong chuckled as he revealed his shadow hand and flexes his fingers. The bandits eyes widen his shock. It was one thing to see all these demons and soldiers from afar however at this close proximity he just couldn’t believe who Zhang Yan picked a fight with. He should’ve just let them go he thought to himself. He should’ve just forgave her, now he knows why she’s known as the serpent. She sinisterly laughs quietly

‘Hehe, well in that case he’s all yours. Though I do hope you can come up with a strategy for the attack?’

‘Hehe, I already have one in mind my lady. And you my friend.’ The bandit meets Pang Tong’s gaze. Though he wishes he hadn’t. Those sinister yet jolly eyes pierce his soul without even trying. Pang Tong did his signature chuckle as he reaches out to him.

‘You’re going to help me.’


End file.
